Truth or Die? Would you tell the truth?
by mandymld
Summary: Would you tell the truth even if it could hurt you, to get back the ones you love? That is the question Jason and others must decide if they want their loved ones back. How far would you go to get back someone who had died, would you tell the truth?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and have no permission or authority to be borrowing these characters from Walt Disney.

WHILE LOOKING THROUGH SOME OLD NOTES I FOUND A WAY TO COMBINE THEM WITH SOME LEFT OVER NOTES FROM ANOTHER STORY I DECIDED NOT TO WRITE, INVOLVING ANOTHER SHOW I WATCH,

SO BETWEEN THE TWO STORIES AND THE CURRENT LIASON STORY, I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A STORY, NOT THAT I SHOULD BE WRITING TWO STORIES AT ONCE. BUT HERE IT IS, BY THE WAY THIS ONE IS GOING TO BE FULL OF ANGST AT THE BEGINNING, THEN MOVE ONTO THE GOOD STUFF.

AUGUST 2008, AFTER THE CURRENT JOHNNY/LULU ON THE RUN MESS, AND THE KRAPOFF STORYLINE HAS ENDED BY FADING AWAY SINCE GUZA SHOULD MAKE THEM BOTH DISAPPEAR.

Elizabeth watched as Jason finished talking to Lulu and Carly outside of Kelly's while she and the boys were getting some dinner inside. The enforcer hadn't even seen them, he had been so engrossed in what ever drama the two blonds were enacting this week.

Later on that evening as she prepared the boys for their evening with Lucky, she once again thought about what she had seen outside Kelly's. Her hands were shaking in anger as she picked up her phone and placed the necessary call.

When Lucky returned with the boys that evening, she was furious to realize that he had been over to Sam's with them. They had agreed to bide by her time line in regards to the skank getting close to her sons and now he thought he was just going to do what he wanted. Not likely.

Looks like Lucky had to be added to the list of names that she took care of tomorrow. Right after Jason, the man who was too selfish to care about his own son.

Jason listened to Elizabeth's message, his hands shaking when he listened to it for the fourth time in a matter of minutes, then erased it. He would be there, even though he knew that it was dangerous, even though he knew it could endanger his sons. But she was his flame, his center and if it was even for the few minutes it was going to take to tell her not to call anymore, he would have that. Another memory, fleeting and precious.

It killed him that the woman who was the only one he would even truly and purely love could never be his, that his son would grow up calling Lucky Spencer daddy, that he already was starting to do so. But he didn't have a way to go back and change the mistake he had made when he chose this life all those years ago.

THE NEXT MORNING

As she entered the safe house, for the last time she made sure to take the sketch that she had done of Jason and Jake and then finally her spare bathrobe. It would join the Wind in her grandmother's act. That made her laugh, that should have been her sign. When Jason hadn't taken the Wind. When he left it saying it was something to come back to, only had never came back for it. Saying that was just words, the same placating words he always used.

Standing in the center of the bedroom, looking out the back window at the incredible scenery that Jason had told her about, she kept the tears inside. It was too late for tears and it was time to let the pain go. Jason was never going to chose her. He was never going to put her and the boys first.

Jason had double checked to make sure that no one saw him, then drove by the safe house, to another one they had down the road. Taking the hidden door out the back, he walked back to his safe place, the place where his heart was. As he entered from the kitchen, Jason automatically looked for the picture of Jake and him, when he saw it was missing his heart stopped.

Then he saw it standing next to a black bag sitting next to the closet. He had an incredible feeling of deja ju. It reminded him of when she had moved out of his penthouse telling him that Sonny was his first, last and everything.

Elizabeth stood in the open doorway. She wanted to feel something, but she was numb. There were no feeling left. "I just want to talk. I have a few questions that cannot wait."

"Why is the picture down?"he asked.

"It isn't safe. What if one of the Zachara's found it. Who knows, they might decided to go looking for your safe houses. After all, we can't even smile at each other in public. In spite of the fact that we have known each other for how long?"she sneered.

"Elizabeth, I am trying to keep everyone safe;you know that."

"Really, everyone or just the boys and I. From where I stand it looks like the only people you are trying to keep safe are the boys and me. AFTER all, I see you still talk to Carly."

"I told Carly to stay away. That is wasn't safe, she just doesn't listen. She it trying to have my back as always."

"Jason, Jason, Jason. Don't you realized that the only reason she is the only person to have your back is that she is still obsessed with you. She is never going to let you get close to anyone else." she mocked.

"I do have to ask though, I have taken care of you twice when you were shot, where was Carly then? Or when I shredded that file to help you and when I snuck you into the hospital, or any of the other times I have helped you. Tell me where was Carly because I don't recall seeing her. Unless she was turning up wanting you to fix some problem of hers."

When Jason started to speak; he couldn't, the bitterness coming of Elizabeth was palpable. "No, I have had enough of your talking, your not very good at it. Now where was I, oh Carly. I think enough time has been wasted on the woman who told me that she wished Diego had killed me, that it would have been better than your hurting your hands.

Or when she came to my hospital room while I was recovering from my injury in the fire and told me that she was going to take my bastard children. Wait that is wrong, she was going to help you take your bastard child, since I was an unfit parent and make sure that my other bastard child ended up in foster care. I believe it was."

Jason stood there, he didn't want to believe it. He had told Carly to stay away from Elizabeth, he had told her to stop treating her that way. Why would she do that.

"I know that you told Robin to stay away, of course that was after having coffee with her at Kelly's. I can guarantee she will stay away. She thinks your life is dangerous. She warned me about it so many times."

I do have to ask have you told Lulu, Maxie, Spinelli, Monica, or even Diane to stay away. Since I have seen you with all of them dozens of times, since you told me it was dangerous to be near you."

"Yes, I have."

"Of course there is Claudia, sister of a mobster,.have you told her it is dangerous to be near you. Or wait, is she is another Courtney. She is part of the life so it is safe for her. Is that your excuse for chasing off to New York with her... or no, she is really more like Sam. Another person it is safe to have around you. I have to ask why is it safe for all these people to be around yet not your son and not me. The woman you supposedly love. Jason actions speak as loudly as words and your words and actions don't match. Unless of course we are talking about your words and actions in regards to me and the boys"

"I could not stand to see you get hurt, don't you get that." he said, he didn't know where this was coming from but he had to stop it. It was hurting too much, she was hurting too much.

"How am I supposed to take that. Does that mean you wouldn't protect me if you had to."

"You know that's not true, I would die for you and our sons."

"Yes, but Jason the problem is that you won't live for us."

Jason felt her words as though she had slapped him.

"I heard Carly and Sonny fighting yesterday. They didn't see me, but it told me exactly where the boys and I stand. According to their fight, you took over the business, placed the final nail in the coffin of our chance for a future for her. You took OVER ONLY TO STOP HER FROM RUNNING WITH Morgan. Was that true. Tell me Jason did you do that?"

"Yes." he whispered, he had no fight left.

"Well I guess that answers all my questions. Jason do you want to know why you were always the chance that was too big to take? That is the reason, because like Sonny at the warehouse with Kate and Micheal. If it was Carly and I standing there with the bullets flying, you would save her first. Your rational would be that she doesn't have the common sense to duck and I do.

If it was Sonny or Cameron it would be that Cameron was smaller and the target was more likely Sonny, that it what you would say to me after apologizing for the hundredth time over my son's grave.

And if it was your son, your flesh and blood, if it was Jake or Micheal, you would save Micheal. Using that promise you made to him years ago as the excuse. It would never be my sons or me. There would always be a logical excuse but that is what it boils down to.

Jason, when you get a family, they are supposed to be your first priority,. But the family you made with me will never be more important than the one you made with Carly. You, not she will never let that happen. That is why I am walking away for the last time. I am taking the family you never wanted so that you can go back to the family you always did. Goodbye."

Jason stood there, watching as she picked up her bag and the picture and left quietly. This time she didn't slam the door, like the night at the penthouse, this time she killed him with a whimper, not a bang.

GH

Elizabeth had finished the afternoon rounds getting ready to leave for the day. This was what her life would be. She would be a single mom, taking care of her children the only way she could. As she saw Monica entering Dr. Ford's office she smiled at Emily's mother. It was about time she came back to work.

"Elizabeth, there is a patient on the tenth floor, she said you were her nurse when she was here before and will only let you draw her blood." announced Leyla as she tossed down the file. Crazy old bat.

"What's the name?"

"Lena something or other?"

"Isn't that the file?" asked an exasperated Elizabeth.

"No that is the file for the patient in the room next to hers, she has her file and refused to give it back. Would you please handle it before Epiphany gets back."

"Fine you take care of Mr. Milam in 602."

Elizabeth waited for the elevator to reach the correct floor, wishing she could take the boys to the park after work but they had to go home and pack for the week at the beach with Audrey. Her grams had given her no choice. Elizabeth was going to the beach whether she wanted to or not. That she had something to discuss with her granddaughter about her gramps.

Walking out the opening doors she had just entered the room, when she heard the alarms going off, turning to find out what had happened, she felt a close covering her nose and then nothing.

THE PARK

Jason was wandering through, trying to calm himself down, Max and Milo had gone to work for Sonny. They had said that they felt like they owned the mobster something. He had wanted to tell Max he was a fool, but knew that Max didn't think so.

A year ago, hell three months ago, Jason had been just as blind. He knew that Max's relationship with Diane was over as a result. That was what working for Sonny was like. He was the only one allowed to be happy. He wished the former guard would listen to him, but knew from experience that it would take losing everything for him to learn it.

He smiled when he saw the little kids with their day care teacher. She had a GH badge around her neck, the other staff members with her did as well. Looking around even though he knew he shouldn't he didn't see Cameron or Jake. Maybe Elizabeth had the day off.

As he entered the area close to the hospital, he saw the mass exodus, rushing over he saw Patrick and Robin taking care of patients as staff members rushed other patients off to waiting ambulances. Seeing a frantic Carly he rushed over and asked what was going on and why was she here?

"Morgan had a doctor's appointment, we got separated." she sobbed on his shoulder. "Jason find my little boy, please. I can't lose another child."

Rushing into the burning building, Jason saw the fireman putting out the fire that was blocking their entrance. He slipped past as soon as he could, finding the missing little boy in the stairwell, with a daycare worker.

"I can take him out, please get help there are other kids in the daycare. Two waddlers and two older kids. Let me take him out."

"Follow me, I will get us to the firemen, they will get the kids." Jason grabbed Morgan then escorted them out, as they exited the building Carly pushed past the fireman trying to restrain her and rushed over to her coughing son. Turning to thank Jason she saw him talking to the woman he had escorted out of the burning building.

"Where are the other kids?" he asked urgently.

"They were coming up the stairwell from the courtyard. Two were sick and Miss Webber doesn't like her boys going to the park without her after getting kidnapped last year. So they were still at the daycare." she was talking to no one she realized as the man had rushed back into the building. Just as he arrived at the stairwell, he saw the firemen rushing down the stairs, only to feel the heat of the fire. Then the backdraft came. Jason was thrown onto his side, the heat and flames rushed over his head then retreated.

"Sir, let us handle this." stated the fireman trying to restrain him.

"Th-there are four kids down there, my so-my sons are down there. Look I will stay out of the way, just get my son's out of there." Jason waited until they started down then he grabbed a cloth soaked it and followed.

Hearing a woman's shouts, then the firemen saying to get a couple of boards relieved him, they were going to be just fine. The firemen were bringing up the kids and the daycare worker, when Jason saw their faces. Jason saw the two scared little girls and started forward. They looked upset, not relieved. One man stopped him, saying sir, don't go down there, let us bring the bodies up.

Jason froze at the word bodies, then wrestling his arm out of his grip rushed down the stairs, and moaned when he saw the men covering up the small bodies. He slowly came falling down the last few stairs..

When he reached the firemen, he saw they had stopped. Seeing the looks on their faces, he knew but he had to see for himself, he had to see that he had proven Elizabeth right in the most horrific manner possible. In her worst nightmare in fact.

As his trembling hand reached for the cloth, he felt a hand on his arm. "Jason, don't do this to yourself, let my men handle it."

Mac knew that Morgan was close to Elizabeth Webber, that if he hadn't screwed up somewhere in the past, these boys would have been his instead of Spencer's. He watched as Jason seemed to recognize something on the burnt bodies. They were going to need DNA tests to be sure, but it looked like Cameron and Jake were dead.

This was going to kill Elizabeth and Lucky. It looked like it did kill Morgan. He watched as Morgan picked up the boys, gently one at a time and kissed their foreheads as tears ran down his face. Mac didn't know what to do, Spencer was off dealing with his father, out of state again. Audrey was outside, he didn't know how or who was going to help him tell Elizabeth that her sons were not coming home tonight.

Jason watched as they placed the bodies in the black bags and zipped them up. He turned to Mac and asked numbly. "Where is Elizabeth? Mac, Jake was my son. We kept it hidden so that he could grow up happy and safe. It doesn't matter anymore, no more secrets, no more anything really."

Mac hated the person that Jason Quartermaine had become, but he had lost a child, so he did what he had to, he held onto the man, he hated. The man he blamed for his daughter's death, because no one should ever see their child like that.

As the two men staggered out the ER exit, doctors rushed over. Jason pushed them away, as they tried to treat him, asking for Elizabeth Webber.

Leyla was counting her blessings, she was alive, so were most of her friends and coworkers. According to the firemen, who were still checking the floors, only four people had died. Then she saw the firemen carrying out two small bags and knew something wasn't right.

She went towards them listening as they talked. "Two children, in the stairwell from the daycare. The one staff member fled leaving the other with four children. Two were caught in the back draft along with the fleeing staff member. A nurse was found dead on the tenth floor, of smoke inhalation. Here is her id. Someone needs to contact Nurse Webber's family."

Leyla backed away from them, saying no, that she had heard that wrong. That Elizabeth Webber hadn't died because she had been incapable of doing her job. That woman with children hadn't died because she had been incapable of dealing with a patient.

"Nurse Mir, I know we are in the middle of a tragedy, but I need you to do your job." called out Epiphany as she helped Nadine load up another bus with ambulatory patients. "Nurse Mir. NOW."

Turning towards the head nurse, she pushed past Carly Jacks who was waiting for someone. "Eliza-Elizabeth Webber is dead." then she passed out.

Carly froze at the news, she had wanted Elizabeth out of Jason's heart, but no one deserved to die that way. She watched as the blond nurse and older woman rushed to catch Leyla. As she did so she thought with a strange detachment, well at least Jason can claim his son now. Then groaned, knowing her best friend he would try to claim the other kid as well. She would just have to make him see that Lucky deserved to be with Elizabeth's other brat.

Jason was looking for Elizabeth, as he asked yet another staff member, he saw Max in the crowd. Grabbing his former guard, he told him to help him find Elizabeth Webber. After asking Patrick, his father and even Dr. Ford, he was starting to get worried. Maybe she had gone with a patient.

No she would have never left without her boys, unless Mac Scorpio had found her already. He had agreed to let him tell Elizabeth but he might have changed his mind. As he pushed past two firemen carrying a body bag, he saw Mac stiffen at the name and turn to look at him, with sorrow in his eyes.

Jason staggered, then fell against the fire truck behind him. No, he was wrong, it was someone else. He started to spin and keep searching when he saw Epiphany Johnson rushing over with tears, she stopped when she saw him. Hugging the man she said "Just remember she loved you and those boys of her and let's do this together."

Jason stopped the firemen who had collapsed the transport, getting ready to place in in the medical examiner's truck. He knelt down next to the bag, not noticing the muck he was kneeling in, and taking a deep breath unzipped the bag...He knew what he would find, but hoping for the best or that it was a mistake, he saw her still and peaceful.

"Jason, it was smoke inhalation, she had gotten knocked out somehow and could not escape the fire, they found her in a bed on the tenth floor." Epiphany had listened to the man talking but it seemed far away and distant. Not real. Her nurses where supposed to be her first priority after her patients, they weren't supposed to die.

Jason reached in and started to touch Elizabeth, drawing his hand back. He had no right to touch her, no right to be sitting here, once again he had disappointed her. Then he laughed scornfully, maybe not, she's had no expectations that he would do it right and he had proven her correct.

"Jason, why don't you let them take her." Carly tried to get him to let go of the metal side. He had been sitting there, not moving for almost ten minutes, as still as if he was the one in the black bag.

Jason didn't even look up at her, he just sat there, staring at the bag containing the weak girl he claimed to love, Carly didn't know what he saw in her, she would never be happy in his life. She would never have been able to handle it. Not like Courtney or Sam could. They had been at least part of it, but some part of Jason had always yearned for the petite brunette in the body bag.

She needed to get him out of there, he needed to go and see his son. Then she would get him to spend time with Micheal, that would help she thought. "Jason, come on you need to let go now." she said as she tried to get him to stand only for him to roughly brush her hand off his arm.

Mac saw the numbness on Morgan's face start to go away and turn into pure rage. When the pushy blond once again tried to get him to let go by saying "Jake needs you, Jason. So does Morgan, he is over there watching you. You need to pull it together. Do you want him to see you like this?"

It was like a light switch had been thrown, and all of them stepped back when Jason let go of Elizabeth and stood turning to Carly. "JAKE NEEDS ME, JAKE NEEDS ME. WHAT DOES JAKE NEED TO ME TO DO CARLY?! To BURY HIM, ALONG WITH HIS MOTHER. ALONG WITH HIS BROTHER, IS THAT WHAT MY SON NEEDS, CARLY."

He grabbed her roughly and pushed her face close to the small body in the black bag, "THIS IS CAMERON, CARLY, YOU KNOW THE BASTARD YOU WERE GOING TO GET SENT TO FOSTER CARE." Dragging her over to Jake, he said THIS IS JAKE, THE OTHER BASTARD THE ONE THAT YOU TOLD ME WASN'T MINE, SETTING THIS WHOLE NIGHTMARE INTO MOTION, THE ONE WHO COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE MINE SINCE IT WOULD MEAN YOU WOULD NOT GET TO BE THE CENTER OF THE WORLD, RIGHT CARLY!

SO MORGAN NEEDS ME DOES HE, WHERE'S HIS FATHER, WHERE'S HIS STEPFATHER. WHY DOESN'T HE NEED THEM. THIS IS SCARING HIM, WHY CARLY LETS'S FACE IT YOU FLIP OUT LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME, NO MATTER WHO IS STANDING THERE WATHCING.

SO GO AND SEE YOUR SON, MAYBE YOU CAN TAKE BETTER CARE OF HIM THAN THE ONE YOU LEFT FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF AND THEN TOOK BACK!

Jason just fell back to the ground, next to Elizabeth's body and said softer but still strongly. "Go to someone else, anyone else Carly, I have nothing left to give you, I have lost everything that ever mattered to ME. I lost them, because of you, and because of Sonny. I have nothing left to give, so go find someone else to be your best friend go find someone else to use. I can't do it anymore it has to end."

Audrey stood by watching, she was as stunned as everyone else who heard Jason. While she didn't know how this had happened she didn't honestly care, she had someone that needed her to take care of him, since he had been the one to take care of others for so long. Plus she knew deep down that was what her granddaughter would want, that she had loved him, and now the elderly nurse knew that apparently he had felt the same way about her granddaughter and great-grandson's.

Seeing Monica standing on the other side of the crowd, she nodded at Jason and the man's mother nodded back. They reached Jason at the same time, Audrey saying "Jason, let the men take care of Elizabeth. Let's get her away from the crowd watching her. Please let them take care of my grandchildren"

"I can't, she was right. I did the wrong thing. I thought she was safer without me around, she was still in danger and in the end I saved the wrong person. Again." with that he bent down and started to kiss her like he had the boys. Stopping he said "I don't deserved your sympathy, Monica. You were right,. I kill everything I touch. I won't do this, I won't touch her again."

With that he stood, walking away from the crowd, past Carly. Past Max, past everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, am just borrowing other peoples toys and breaking them, repeatedly.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 2

JASON numbly walked away, not sure where or what to do. He had thought he was doing the right thing, staying away. He recalled that day in the penthouse, when Elizabeth had said yes to marrying him, he had had it all, for maybe a minute. Now less that four months later, he had lost even the hope of Elizabeth. All because he had done exactly like she had predicted and made the wrong choice.

As he came to the spot where he had asked Elizabeth to run away with him that April, he couldn't help wondering if he had told her how he felt then, if she had known that he had wanted a life and a future with her would she have came with him. Or would she have stayed anyway, out of a sense of loyalty to the man she believed had rescued her from falling into the abyss after being raped.

He wandered over to the park bench where she had been when Jake had been kidnapped and knew that he could have prevented that from happening if he hadn't been so worried about protecting Sam from getting hurt again at his hands. Remembering the night trapped in the elevator and trying to telling Elizabeth that he would put their son first, instead he had screwed it up and she closed down and ran emotionally.

As he sat down on the bench, his hands shook from the pain but he was the one who had done it, his screwed up sense of loyalty to people who did nothing but betray him had cost him everything. A choice he had made years ago had cost him a life with them, but he had at least been able to see her, to watch his son grow up safe and happy. Now he had nothing.

"Stone Cold?" Spinelli had heard about the fire from Maxie. He had quickly sent the blond one to check things out with her father, only because he wanted to check on his mentor. "I heard about the progeny. I am sorry. I am sure that Fair Elizabeth needs you right now. Do you want me to check on her."

Jason laughed, then tried to control his bitterness. Spinelli didn't deserve the anger rolling throw him, it was his fault, not the geeks. But if he kept talking Jason was going to kill him. Turning to the younger man he gave him a look that had him backing away. "Go away, now. Go find out what caused the fire. NOW!"

"Stone Cold, I can see that you are in pain, let me get someone, the Valkyrie perhaps?"

"Get the fuck away now. Spinelli. Don't get Carly, don't get Sonny. Don't do anything,.don't try to help at all, just find out what caused that fire, go now."

Spinelli left his master in the park and called the Valkyrie. "Stone Cold needs you, he is in the park, at the bench. Thank you." Rushing off the join the blond one at her father's office, Spinelli rushed over to see Maxie listening to her father who had joined her moments before.

"Elizabeth Webber is dead, along with Cameron and Jake. A worker in the daycare center died as well."

"Does Lucky know, this is going to kill him, he loved his son." said Maxie as she sat down.

"No he is chasing down his father for some reason. Sam McCall is with him."

Spinelli listened, and then called Lulu. He knew that she was close to her former sister-in-law and would be upset about her and the boys. Getting voice mail, he told her to come to the penthouse as soon as she got the message.

Turning back he heard the Commissioner telling his daughter that Jake was Jason's son. When the blond one went off about Elizabeth lying, Spinelli said "The blond one's brother, knew. He has known for quite a while. There are things you don't know so I would not make anymore comments about things you have no knowledge of." with that he left, upset with his fair one, she had no right calling Fair Elizabeth a slut, or the other less than favorable names.

Mac grabbed his daughter and dragged her into his office, sat her down and said. "Not another word, she is DEAD. Do you remember what you were doing with her husband at that time, young lady. You are one of the reasons that she had to keep that secret originally, your lies about being pregnant then miscarrying. Not Another Word. Do you understand me. You weren't there. You didn't see Morgan. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Mac could not believe that he had just laid into his only remaining child, but his mind kept showing him Morgan's face when he had seen his son and Cameron. Then his reaction to Elizabeth. The last thing anyone needed was him losing it. Things could get ugly very quickly.

Carly told Mercedes to take care of Morgan, then she told her son she would be right back. There was something she had to take care of. Rushing out to the park, she saw that Jason had already left. If Spinelli was right he was wandering around in pain, she had to help him. He needed her. She went over to the Coffee Shoppe, no Jason just Diane and Bernie. Both telling her to let it go. That Jason had been there already and wanted to be left alone.

"That is the last thing he needs, you have no idea about Jason and I so don't try to figure us out. He needs me and I will be there for him."

As she stormed out, Bernie shook his head then turned to Diane saying this is not going to end well.

"Carly is a force of nature. If anyone can get through to him she can." Diane didn't like the woman but she had to admit she would take care of Jason.

"If it was anyone other that Elizabeth Webber yes, but you don't know the whole history there, Benny once gave me as much as he knew. Trust me the LAST person Jason wants around him is her. Carly has been a thorn in the side of that relationship for years.

All the way back to when she was married to AJ Quartermaine and pregnant with Sonny's kid. She HATED the Webber girl because Jason, Jason has always been like a moth to a flame when it came to her. Courtney knew it, Sam knew it. Carly is the only one who thinks she can break the bonds between those two. The other women tried but got no where. It's ultimately what killed both of those relationships. Jason's never ending love for the Webber girl."

"Then why isn't he with her. They have a kid for god's sake."she argued.

"Jason has put Elizabeth up on this pedestal, she is the one truly good thing in his life. No matter what has happened between them, he will never reach for her. I seriously think he is too afraid."

"Jason Morgan, afraid. Doesn't compute Bernie." said the acerbic lawyer.

"Seriously, I think Jason saw her as a dream, an incredible dream, like those stain glass windows that he loves so much, even though he can't see them. He saw her as a beautiful and fragile angel that he had no business wanting or loving. He was never going to take her off that pedestal. He couldn't if something happened because of his life, he would be destroyed."

"Rather poetic there Bernie. Then why did he sleep with her?"

"My guess, some part of him thought it was a dream. An incredible dream that had come to life. I have to go, when the Zachara's learn about this they are going to see Jason as weak. We need to prevent that. We do not need Jason going off."

"Jason will be alright. I am going to try and find out what the police know."

"Stay close. Diane, you have never seen Jason like this. Trust me, he is going to be needing your services. I only hope that Spencer has the sense to stay away. The Zachara's as well, if you think Sonny lost it after Micheal went missing, we are in for ten times the trouble. The difference is that Jason will be cool calm and collect, when the bodies start to pile up and go missing."

JASON stopped the bike, he hadn't been out here since they tore the old bridge down, he wanted to go to the statues, the ones he had promised to show her someday. The someday that would never come. As he leaned against the mile marker, he heard a car coming down the road, quickly getting on his bike he left, only to see that it was Robin trying to get him to stop.

"Jason don't do this, please. Elizabeth would not want you to be hurting like this." she said pleading with him when they had pulled over into Vista Pointe's parking lot.

"Your wrong, but Robin you need to stay away. My life is no place you want to be right now. I appreciate your concern but go away. Now. I can't deal with other people right now. So please just leave me alone."

"You shouldn't go through this alone Jason."she tried to reach her friend.

"Wrong again, did you know that Elizabeth and I talked this morning. She wanted to know why I could stay away from her and the boys for their safety but would still talk to you and several other people like things weren't any different yet avoided her."

"Jason, Elizabeth knew you were worried about her and the boys."she tried to reason with him.

"Robin you have no idea what you are talking about, You have no idea of our history. Of all the times I hurt her when all I wanted was to love her. All the times I ran to solve everyone else's problems and left gapping wounds between Elizabeth and I open, sure that there would always be a tomorrow to fix things with her. There are no more tomorrows. I squandered them out of fear or fixing things that I should not have been required to fix."

Jason was getting to the point where things no longer made sense. He had done this, he had destroyed his life like he had set out to do all those years ago when he had fled the Quartermaine Mansion. He had finally hurt himself so deep there was no bringing him back from it.

"Robin, go home. Take care yourself and your child. Just let me be." Robin knew that it wasn't going to help to be here, so she left and went home. Seeing her mother and Noah waiting for her, she cried as she fell into her mother's arms.

For Jason, the man who could have had everything but had nothing, for Elizabeth her friend, the one she had leaned on when things in her life had been a mess.

Now knowing the truth about Jake made the advice that Elizabeth gave to her make sense. She winced at all the petty bickering she had done with Patrick all the times she had put her friend in the middle. When Elizabeth had much bigger problems to deal with and had no one to talk to about them.

She cried for Jake and for Cameron, the life they wouldn't get to lead. She soon cried herself out, only to feel Patrick's arms come around her and pick her up and carry her to bed, as they curled up she could feel his tears on the top of her head as he cried for their friend and those two little boys.

MERCEDES tried Carly's cell phone again, straight to voice mail. She had no choice. Calling Jax on her personal cell phone she was grateful that the Australian had answered. When she told him why she had called he said I will be right there.

Jax drove over sure he knew where Carly was or what she was trying to do, to fix things. Things that had been broken for a long time but she was the only one who didn't see it. Now instead of taking care of her son, instead of being there for Morgan she was out chasing the man he was named for.

Jax soon saw that he couldn't get Morgan settled. When the little boy woke up screaming for the eighth time, he took a breath and made a decision. He had been trying Carly's cell phone all night and she still hadn't answered. So now he had to do something he hated to do, but Morgan's needs had to come first.

Carrying the crying little boy to the car, he drove out to Sonny Corinthos' estate. He hated the man and all he stood for and all he had done. But frankly right now comforting Morgan was more important that dealing with Sonny's ego.

Knocking on the door, he kept rapping on it until Sonny opened up, still in his trademark Italian suit with a drink in his hand. "Jax, what the hell are you doing here. Come to steal another child from me?"

"Get over yourself, Corinthos. I am here because Morgan needs his mother or his father. Carly is awol chasing after Jason. You will have to do. Control yourself, Morgan is in the backseat and is still sobbing from dealing with what happened today."

"What happened today?"asked the clueless man.

"The fire at GH. He was there with Carly."explained Jax.

"WHAT? HOW come no one let me know?"

"I don't know, your man Giambetti was there, so I would have thought you knew." Jax went back to the car and carried in Morgan to his father's living room. When he tried to move away Morgan clung to both of the men in his life, until he fell asleep after making both Jax and Sonny promise to be there for a while.

Sonny carried his son up to a his bedroom, coming back down he told Jax that he could leave.

"I'm staying I made a promise to that little boy. How is it possible that you didn't know what happened today. It was all over the news. GH will be closed for at least a month for renovations. Plus with Jason's relationship with Elizabeth Webber being all over the news I would have thought you would have known."

"Their past was outed, HOW?" he asked, this might be the way to get back into the business. Jason would want to protect his kid at all costs.

Jax sat down and realized that Sonny didn't know anything. "Corinthos, Elizabeth is dead, she died in the fire, her sons as well. They got caught in a back draft. Morgan was in the hospital trying to get to them, he was there when they found the boys. What I saw on the news was him losing it in front of a news crew screaming at Carly.

Sonny reached over and turned on the tv, it was almost eleven oclock and sure enough his former partner was the lead story along with the fire. He went still when he heard what had come out of Jason's mouth.

"JAKE NEEDS ME, JAKE NEEDS ME. WHAT DOES JAKE NEED TO ME TO DO CARLY?! To BURY HIM, ALONG WITH HIS MOTHER. ALONG WITH HIS BROTHER, IS THAT WHAT MY SON NEEDS, CARLY."

"THIS IS CAMERON, CARLY, YOU KNOW THE BASTARD YOU WERE GOING TO GET SENT TO FOSTER CARE. THIS IS JAKE, THE OTHER BASTARD THE ONE THAT YOU TOLD ME WASN'T MINE, SETTING THIS WHOLE NIGHTMARE INTO MOTION, THE ONE WHO COULDN'T POSSIBLY BE MINE SINCE IT WOULD MEAN YOU WOULD NOT GET TO BE THE CENTER OF THE WORLD, RIGHT CARLY!

SO MORGAN NEEDS ME DOES HE, WHERE'S HIS FATHER, WHERE'S HIS STEPFATHER. WHY DOESN'T HE NEED THEM. THIS IS SCARING HIM, WHY CARLY LETS'S FACE IT YOU FLIP OUT LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME, NO MATTER WHO IS STANDING THERE WATCHING.

SO GO AND SEE YOUR SON, MAYBE YOU CAN TAKE BETTER CARE OF HIM THAN THE ONE YOU LEFT FOR ME TO TAKE CARE OF AND THEN TOOK BACK!

"Go to someone else, anyone else Carly, I have nothing left to give you, I have lost everything that ever mattered to ME. I lost them, because of you, and because of Sonny. I have nothing left to give, so go find someone else to be your best friend go find someone else to use. I can't do it anymore it has to end."

Sonny could not believe his ears or his eyes, Jason had lost it right on camera, then to blame it on Carly or him, they didn't make those choices for him. He did it. He knew when he came to work for him that his job had to come first. The truth about Jake being a secret was all Elizabeth's fault. She couldn't handle his life and walked. Maybe she should have thought of that before sleeping with Jason.

Jax watched with disgust the expressions on Sonny's face, and realized that the man didn't consider himself responsible for any of it. Not at all. Shaking his head, he wished he hadn't actually seen the coverage, hearing about it had been bad enough. His wife was a selfish bitch, he knew that when he married her but he had thought she would change.

Now he just wanted away from the whole mess. Picking up his cell phone he called Carly and told her that her son was at Sonny's if she gave a damn, but that he was gone. Leaving for Rome. He threw that in there just to piss her off. Going upstairs to kiss Morgan goodbye, he realized that it had to truly be goodbye.

JASON went down the docks and towards the last place he should be but the place he wished he was if only it was nine years earlier. The shadow that was following him, didn't seem to realize that he had been seen, nor the other guy with him.

When they finally decided it was time they attacked. Jason fought them off, then shot them in the forehead. Calling Cody, he told the man to get a clean up crew down to the docks and have the trash delivered, half to Claudia and half to the old man.

As he stumbled up the stairs, he felt the burn of the stab wound. Coming around the corner, he saw two shadows, following stealthily behind. Part of him didn't care, the part that just wanted to join Elizabeth and the boys, but he knew that he wouldn't be going to the same place.

So he tried to stand up and deal with the latest threat, but he started to fall back down, tears still in his eyes as he realized he would miss the funeral that he would be dead before she and their boys had been buried.

"I told you he would be here. Let's get him up." As they tried to pick up the unconscious man, they realized he was too heavy for them to carry back down the stairs, so they dragged him over to the steel door. Feeling around in his pockets, the dark shadows started trying the various keys until finding the right one.

Pulling him by his feet, they got him inside and went to get their equipment, as they worked Jason who was drifting in and out of consciousness could hear them talking.

"...stubborn, foolish, behavior. Is he trying to get himself killed..."

"Here, take the needle, I can't get close enough. He is trying to fight the drugs, I may have to give him morphine."

"No, we need him to wake up soon, that won't work. Let's get him out of these clothes and into the sweats you brought."

"I just hope that they fit, I couldn't just go to his penthouse and ask for some clothes." hearing the voice say that, he tried to raise his head. When he felt the night air, touching his body, he reached down to cover himself, then pulled down the afghan that was there. Embarrassed as they cut away his boxer briefs.

"Jason, it's not like I haven't seen it before, now stop. You need to be taken care of. Your clothes are wet and need to be changed."

As he felt them pulling away the little modesty he had left, he realized he was still alive and apparently still had some feelings in his cold and frozen heart. Otherwise the embarrassment of his mother and Elizabeth's grandmother changing his clothes wouldn't have bothered him so much.

I ended on a funny note since I could not do that much sadness without wanting to eat a whole pint of Moose track ice cream, yesterday's added on a mile to my walk. Mandy.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, just borrowing others toys.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 3

JASON woke up, feeling someone's eyes on him. He was not sure where he was but it felt familiar. As he started to open his eyes, the memories hit. Elizabeth walking away for good, then later seeing her dead body. Along withholding the dead burnt bodies of Jake and Cameron. As he realized where he was and recalled how he got there, he knew it was not a good idea to look at them.

He could barely deal with his own pain and sorrow, let along Audrey Hardy's. She must hate him, then there was his mother, she was going to blame him for keeping Jake a secret and then not protecting his son.

"Mr. Jason, I'm glad you are awake. I need to call your mother and let her know." Jason turned towards the familiar voice trying to say no but the stab wound hurt too much. "Dr. Quartermaine, Jason is awake. Certainly ma'am." with that Alice hung up the phone and said she will be right down.

"Alice, can I get some water please?" with that Jason laid back against the sofa in the gatehouse of the Quartermaine estate. "Do you know why they had me brought here."

"Alice, I will take care of that, go on up to the house. Make sure that no one knows you were down here or why. ESPECIALLY any member of the Spencer clam if they should have the balls to show up." with that Monica turned to her son, and said "I brought you here because Carly turned up at the Studio, banging on the door and creating a disturbance. I wouldn't let her in and one of the neighbors called the police. I believe she is in police custody as we speak."

Jason wanted to smile at that, but he couldn't. All he wanted to was to go back a day and relive yesterday over again. Change things, stop Elizabeth from leaving. Go to the hospital instead of dealing with Max and Milo. Let the day care worker take out Morgan, so that he could get to the boys quicker. He had gone over things in his mind so many times but knew that it was too late, that he had lost all in one fell swoop.

Monica watched the misery on his face, the idea of Carly in jail hadn't even perked him up. She wanted to hug him and say all would be well, but all wouldn't be well, at least not for this family. Jason sat up and asked his mother "How did you get me here from the studio?"

"That bald guy working for you and Alice got you here. Audrey is up at the mansion, she couldn't bear to go home. She is actually the one who figured out where you were."

"I have to call Mac, I need to know how the fire started. I need to talk to Spinelli. To call Diane to make sure that Lucky can't bar me from my son's fune-."

Jason couldn't even say it, he just fell apart crying as he realized that his son would never again be in the park where he could watch him at a distance. Cameron would never watch the boats from the docks or ride his Chuggin' Charlie. Elizabeth would never smile at him again and he would never get to see her if only for a few minutes at the hospital."

Monica didn't want to tell him what Mac had found out, Jason was going to go ballistic then blame himself for not foreseeing this problem with the arrangement concerning Jake.

She sat down beside him and pulled him into her arms saying gently "It wasn't your fault, this had nothing to do with your business or even the hospital. It looks like this was an attack on the Cassidine and Spencer families."

Jason pulled away saying "What are you talking about?"

"Mac called, they received an anonymous tip to go to a room at Kelly's, Helena did this Jason, she set the fire to distract Nik, there was an attempt on Spencer yesterday afternoon. She set this whole thing up. She somehow checked herself in as a patient then refused to let the nurse draw her blood, requesting Elizabeth.

Nurse Mir went to Elizabeth, they traded patients, Elizabeth was working the sixth floor; Leyla was on the tenth. It looks like she knocked Elizabeth out at the same time her people started the fire. The daycare worker who fled was supposed to grab the boys, but she panicked and ran with the fire got close."

Jason sat there numb, how many times had that women wrecked havoc on this town, how many times had Luke let her escape so they could continue this sick and twisted game they play. Now his sons and the woman he loved had been caught in the crossfire again.

"I call Diane as soon as we found out, she took care of things, Jake will be bur-" Monica broke, then started again "Jake will be buried a Morgan. I had Edward get a judge on the phone as soon as I found out. It was all that I could do for my grandson, I do understand the reason for the secret. I am so sorry for the way I treated you after Emily died."

CLAUDIA WAS FURIOUS, Ric and her had been ordered to her father's hotel room first thing this morning. The guard her father had sent stayed right there, until they had dressed and went over to see him. "What is this about, daddy?" she asked as she sat down on the chair opposite his desk,.

"What until your brother gets here." as he said this Johnny walked in followed by Lulu. "The whore needs to leave, NOW!"

"She stays or I leave." he said as he started to leave.

"I'm surprised she isn't consoling her brother the cop, his ex-wife and kids died yesterday. At the hands of an old enemy of your families I understand. A Helena Cassidine. Wonder how Mr. Morgan is going to take his illegitimate brat dying at the hands of an enemy of your families. Looloo."

"You have no idea what you are talking-" Johnny saw the look on his girlfriend's face and knew that something his father said was correct."

Ric rolled his eyes and said "You have it incorrect, Anthony. Jake is not Jason Morgan's son."

"Doesn't any one else watch the news, anymore. I saw the special bulletin while I was watching COPS yesterday. Here let me show you, this delightful television has this incredible ability to tape things even as I watch them. Now don't run way Looloo. This is especially for you."

As the people in the room watched Jason's meltdown on the tivo, all had different responses, Ric sat in stunned disbelief that Elizabeth would lie to him, let alone do so on the stand. Trevor was enjoying watching the faces of the others, especially his son's. He had sent two men after Morgan as soon as he had seen the broadcast yesterday. He was waiting for them to check back in, still.

Claudia was just as stunned, apparently Morgan had deep, deep secrets, she had seen him with the woman he was kneeling next to crying and had no idea. The little brunette was better at keeping secrets than any little plain jane nurse ought to be.

Johnny just watched, sick to his stomach as memories started flooding into his brain, of another dead woman, who had died in a fire. He had to get out of here, he needed to get away from them all, before he threw up or lost it. He found himself longing for the numbness he had been feeling this time last year.

Lulu couldn't believe that Jason was yelling at Carly like that, didn't he realize he had just made public that Jake was his son, poor Lucky. She had to get to her brother before he saw this. She started to turn to leave, when it switched over to Mac Scorpio announcing that Helena was behind this to cover up trying to kidnap Spencer. She fled, she needed to stop Jason before he tried to kill her family. They weren't responsible for this but she knew he would blame them, look how he had treated poor Carly.

Anthony sat in his wheel chair and laughed as they fled, off to do whatever they thought they could, he was glad. He had the chaos he wanted, now he could do what he needed. Ric would do the predictable thing and try to find someone to blame for all of this, Claudia would go to Morgan and stir things up and best of all Lulu would go to the police department looking for her useless brother.

"Trevor, I don't want a repeat of yesterday. I received a package from Morgan this morning, one of our guys with a bullet to his brain, the other one was sent to Johnny's place. Our people got the body out of there before he knew but DON'T do anything else, got it. I have plans for the Morgan organization."

Trevor knew where Johnny had fled but didn't tell his father, he needed to keep that secret a little longer, until it was time to convince him not to trust his son. "Yes, Anthony."

SPINELLI had been up all night, now there was someone banging on the door, opening it he saw the Valkyrie standing there. "Where is Jason, I couldn't find him all night, then I was arrested."

"I have no idea where Stone Cold is. I am doing some research into what killed the fair one and the progeny."

"Where's Jason?" asked Lulu as she entered the penthouse through the open door, "I need to stop him before he hurts someone, Carly are you okay?" she asked going over to hug her cousin.

"Spinelli how is Jason doing?" asked Kate as she entered with flowers, Sonny had told her this morning about Jason and the nurse's son. She had wanted to see if there was anything he needed, she knew he didn't like her but she just had to do something.

"Yes, where is Mr. Morgan, Mr. Spinelli, seems to be that there are an awful lot of people looking for the man?" asked Claudia as she entered the target rich environment. Almost all of the people she hated in Port Charles were in the penthouse.

Spinelli just sat down and listened as they all started to attack each other, several different points where scored, with Claudia drawing first blood. "Well Carly, I am truly surprised to see you here, didn't get enough humiliation on television did you?"

"You don't know a thing about Jason and I, he was just upset. He will get over it and little miss muffin dying. He always comes back to our friendship, no matter how many times I betray him. He knew that I will always be there.

"Kind of like a cold sore that won't go away, it sounds like. Now Lulu I think you should leave, I do believe that you have a job. I mean she does work for you Kate, I just never see her there and frequently see her at my penthouse, when she should be at work for you. You must be a very lenient employer, to allow her so many breaks and to work so few hours. It's amazing."

Kate looked at Lulu, she knew that Maxie was covering for the blond, constantly. She was waiting for Maxie to finally say something, but so far she had been pulling both hers and Lulu's weight at the office. "Lulu is this correct? Are you spending time with Johnny on MY time?" she asked.

Carly rolled her eyes saying "She can do as she wants, my husband owns half that magazine."

"Actually Carly she can't. That was part of Jax's and my deal, so here are the facts. Lulu you are fired. I have been waiting for Maxie to speak up about the prolonged absences, I allowed it to go on this long because I was trying to teach Maxie something. However if it is common knowledge and lets face it, Claudia is common, you are fire. I will arrange for Maxie to clean out your desk and sent your things over to you."

"Fashionesta, she just lost her nephews in a horrible accident and Fair Elizabeth as well-" started Spinelli when Kate interrupted.

"Well is she had needed the next few days off,.I would have allowed it, but since she doesn't have a job due to past performance not the fact that she isn't at work today and it is almost ten thirty. Mr. Spinelli, if you have a job for her, please by all means hire her, but don't expect me to keep her on."

"You selfish sanctimonious bitch, my HUSBAND gave you the money to start that rag of yours how dare-"

"CARLY, enough!" said a furious Jason as he stepped off the elevator in sweats and a t-shirt. "WHAT the hell are all of you doing here?" he asked.

He had been in a numb but functioning place since he had left the gatehouse two hours ago, he had signed the papers for Diane in regards to Jake, he had went with Audrey and Monica to the police station, where Spencer's fellow officers had given him hard glares the entire time.

He had just wanted to go home and get the information that Spinelli was to have gathered for him. He had wanted to have a little talk with the hacker as well. When he had been avoiding Carly at Jake's the night before he had heard her telling Coleman that the geek had called her worried about him, after seeing him in the park.

Jason could hear the elevator ringing signaling someone else arriving but he didn't have the time or patience to do anything with that until he had dealt with the screeching harpies that had invaded his penthouse.

Yelling for everyone to SHUT THE HELL UP! He closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose and took a deep breath, then turning to Kate he asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were, I heard from Sonny about Jake." she stated beginning to realize that this had been a mistake.

Jason took another deep breath and said. "Don't worry about it, tell Sonny to stay out of my business, actually, Kate, stay a minute I need some help with something and you might be the perfect person to help. Elizabeth was an artist and I need to get some pictures framed."

"Jason, I can take care of that for you." stated Carly, furious he had turned to Sonny's latest disaster.

"CARLY I don't want your help with anything. I want you to leave, and take Lulu with you, now!"

"I'm not leaving until you prom-"Lulu said pointing her finger in Jason's face.

Lulu saw Jason moving closer to her, she saw the look in his eyes and was truly afraid of the man for the first time in her life "I SAID GET OUT, I OWE YOU NOTHING, I WILL PROMISE YOU NOTHING, IF I FIND THAT YOUR FATHER OR BROTHER'S KNEW **ANYTHING** ABOUT HELENA BEING IN TOWN, I WILL KILL THEM, TAKE THEM THE MESSAGE AND GET THE HELL OUT, NOW BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!"

"Jason, I don't deserve to be treated like that, I have never done anything to you, I loved Elizabeth and those b-"

"NO you didn't. You loved to idea of Luckless, having some ideal family. If you care about Elizabeth you would have never treated her the way you did when you found out about Jake you would have talked to her and gotten her side"

"She didn't owe that little bitch anything. Elizabeth is the one who kept you from your son, she got what she deserved. She slept with my worthless cousin and you and didn't even know who the fath-"

Carly didn't get another word out, Jason had her by the arms and was shaking her until Jax who had been standing there wanting to avoid the melee stopped him from killing the blond. "Jason, she isn't worth it. Stop. NOW."

Cody who had entered along with Jax and Claudia had tried to pull the man off of her then he let go with a cruel smile and said "Isn't that what you and I did to my brother keeping his son away, and isn't that what you were going to do if you had been pregnant with Sonny's child when you ran over here a few months ago to try and get me to cover for the fact that if you were pregnant the child could have been Sonny's after what was it you called it, REDO sex in the limo on the way from bringing Micheal to the clinic. I think you said it didn't count, since you had sex with him before."

There was stunned silence in the room, then they heard Kate crying as she rushed out of the room, Jason just smiled at Carly as he saw her skin turn gray. "Now do you understand Carly? You are no longer my friend, in fact I think that Ric Lansing rates higher on the scale at this moment. Now get out and take the screeching banshee with you. Jax, I am sorry for your sake. You have never done anything to me, I am sorry that you got stuck with this mess."

"Me. Too. Jason I came because I was leaving town for a few days today. I wanted to see if you knew where Elizabeth and the boys will be buried?"

"The funeral will be at St. Francis, she will be buried behind the church in the same plot as her grandfather." he said quietly. He knew that Jax cared about Elizabeth from when she had been a surrogate for him. "Will you be there?"

"I hope to be back in time, please give Audrey my condolences. I saw that she was looking for you last night, I would guess that she found you then. Jason, I am sorry about your son, there are no words."

The Aussie left at the tears he saw in Jason's eyes and knew that the man was barely hanging on, grabbing Carly's non responsive arm and Lulu he pushed them towards the door.

"Claudia why are you here, you know what I don't care, get out before I have Cody shoot you, I am not in the mood for your crap. Cody get rid of her then tell the security guard downstairs if any of the women get up here again he is dead."

Spinelli sat there watching stunned at the coldness coming off his mentor, he was truly stone cold, except for the eyes. They were full of emotions.

"Spinelli SIT DOWN we have to have a talk about you disobeying my orders." Jason went over to the pool table, he knew that Spinelli had meant well, but if he was going to remain here from this point on there were going to be some major changes.

"First of all, DON'T EVER call Carly again. For no reason, she is to know NOTHING about me or my life, if you can't obey that move out. What were you thinking calling her after I specifically told you not to?" he yelled.

"Stone Cold you were in so much pain, I thought that the Valkyrie could help. I know that she loves you, I know that she would be there for you."

"She is the main reason that Elizabeth never would trust me, why would you THINK THAT while I have been dealing with losing Elizabeth I would want her around."

"Stone Cold, I had thought that you had ended things with Fair Elizabeth, I didn't think-"

"Spinelli that is part of the problem, you only know half the story and then go off half cocked and make things worse. I have loved Elizabeth for over nine years, we have always been close, but I knew that I would NEVER bring her into this disaster that is my life. I made mistakes by trying to move on with others. I cared for Courtney and Sam but I always knew that they were temporary."

"Ston-"

No, just listen, I don't want Carly, Lulu or Claudia here ever again. That is nonnegotiable, Maxie can come over as long as she keeps her mouth shut about Elizabeth. I don't care if you see Lulu out of here but she is to know NOTHING about my life or business or anything you are looking into for me. GOT IT."

Spinelli shook his head yes, scared to talk.

"As for Sam, she and the rest of the Cassidine's and Spencer's they had better hope that I find Helena soon, otherwise I might start to look at them for what happened. Spinelli I don't even want you talking to Sam, do you understand that, not. a. word."

Cody entered the apartment and told Jason that their contact had dropped off the arson report for the fire and that it was positive about Helena and the reason she had started the fire. "Cassidine has fled taking his son out of the country. I have no idea about Spencer or his kid."

"Spinelli get on it, don't leave this place. Cody, I want Kurt at the door and I have some people coming into town, they are going to be staying across the hall, you are still in charge of business when I am unavailable, they are coming strictly to look for Elizabeth and the boys Killer."

Jason walked upstairs, showered and left, he had some people he needed to see and it wasn't going to be pleasant, so he grabbed his gun and an extra couple of ammo.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing connected to GH, I am only borrowing the characters.

TRUTH OR DIE would you tell the truth?

Chapter 4

JASON waited until he saw the white haired man arriving at the mansion, Alice had done as he asked and called him to let him know that Luke was arriving today. The maid had apologized to Monica for being happy when he called. Monica had told her about Jake and the Spencer families emotional blackmail of Elizabeth. Alice had been rather upset to realize that Miss Lila's great-grandson had been denied a chance to know his family because of the Spencers.

It wasn't completely the truth, but Jason and Monica weren't above a little emotional blackmail of their own. Tracy had been distracted by Edward; leaving just Jason in the house with the elder Spencer.

He waited until the man was in the living room relaxed with a glass of scotch then slipping behind the old man he placed the muzzle of his 9mm to his head and asked "Where is Helena, Spencer?"

"What are you talking about Morgan? Why are you interested in the old bat?" he asked, when he tried to turn around, he heard the safety being removed from the automatic that was now more firmly placed against his temple.

"Where is Helena Cassidine? Did you know that she was in town? Is that why you are back?" he asked coldly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and why are you so interested?"he asked trying to control his fear.

"She killed Elizabeth, she killed her and she killed my sons. Cameron and Jake are dead, Spencer." Jason stepped back so that he could watch the old man's reactions.

"First of all I knew nothing about her being in town, and who the hell do you think you are calling Jake your son?"

"Your loser of a son didn't tell you? Jake was my son, not that you should care you never spent any time with the kid, anyhow. Now answer the fucking question. Where is Helena?" he repeated.

"I have no idea, I came back to see spanky-pants not to deal with the wicked witch." Luke felt a little guilty, had his son's child died because he had raided the old bats accounts while on the run.

"I can see you know something. I suggest you tell me, now. Otherwise you might just disappear, the only person who knows you made it into the mansion is Alice and I think she would cover for me."

"Certainly Mr. Morgan. I never saw you and the last time I saw Mr. Luke was when he fled embezzlement charges. He called this morning but never showed up." with that she turned to walk back out the door she just entered, ignoring the man's entreaties.

"Tell me!" ordered Jason.

"I took some funds from the old bats accounts, but she was supposed to be in prison. I had no idea she was out."

"How much? How much was Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake's life worth, Spencer?" he said with disgust.

"A hundred thousand dollars." he said remorsefully.

"Rather high, for you. Let's face it they only mattered was when they could do something for you. Take care of your drug addled or brain scrambled son, then Elizabeth's life was worthless just cannon fodder for the great Spencer name. For the record Lucky knew that Jake was mine, he has since the night of the ball.

The whore he is sleeping with knew it was a possibility from the time Elizabeth found out she was pregnant. She set your son up to sleep with her out of revenge. She also watched Jake get kidnapped and helped two men hold guns on the boys at the park. Your son knew, and still is with the woman. Great morals for a cop. But just another chip off the hypocritical Spencer block."

"Leave town Spencer, take your worthless offspring with you, if I find even the slightest hint of evidence that you knew anything. I won't kill you. I will kill you son and then maybe your daughter."

"Son-" Luke started to say only for Jason to turn and look at him and smile coldly.

"I don't work for Sonny and he has no control over any thing I do. Ask your so called friend. I am only telling you once, get out of town. Your worthless family had better pray I find out where the woman is, otherwise I will keep my promise."

"JAX, I can explain." Carly tried for the fifth time. Every time her husband had just walked away ignoring her, now they were in his suite at the Metrocourt. Carly watched as he packed a bag. "Please give me a chance to explain."

"I think that Jason said it all. I'm leaving. You might want to check your voice mails at some point." He closed the bag, and started out the door, then stopped unknowingly giving her hope until she heard his next statement.

"I hope that you and Sonny will be happy, but let's face it. The two of you are too selfish to ever be happy together. If you had bothered taking a minute out of chasing after Jason, you would know that your son was an emotional wreck last night, I took care of him but he needed his parents. Morgan is at Sonny's house. I dropped him of there last night.

So that you don't do anything stupid, I also called Mac and let him know. Carly get help, get some drugs, recommit yourself, I don't really care anymore. Just sign the divorce papers when they arrived. I will give you a just settlement and get the hell out of my hotel."

Carly waited for him to return then left, she needed Jason. He would fix this no matter what else he would fix this for her. When she went to Harborview Towers the guard told her she couldn't go up and when she tried to push past him, he threatened to do as Mr. Morgan ordered and to call the police. Carly left spewing invective at the man.

JASON went straight over to Spencer's house, he smirked at that. Spencer lived in his mommy's house because he couldn't keep his finances in good shape long enough to get a place of his own. Knocking politely he waited, when there was no answer but seeing the loser's car in the drive, he picked the lock.

Hearing sex sounds from upstairs, Jason followed the sounds. Waiting politely until they were just about finished he entered the room. "I think we need to talk, Spencer." he stated. Watching as both Sam and Lucky screamed, startled at the interruption.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" screeched the officer. "I could have you arrested for this."

Jason saw Lucky pull a blanket over him and Sam. " I've had it, Spencer it wasn't that good, in fact I think Jason Quartermaine probably had better. Don't bother, she doesn't have anything I haven't seen before. Now where was I. Get dressed we need to discuss Elizabeth and the boys. Did you bother to check in with your boss when you got back to town, or even pick up a paper today."

Jason leaned against the dresser waiting as Lucky tried to bluster his way past him. Sam like the slut she was just got dressed right in front of him. "Spencer I don't have all day. Helena is in town."

With that Lucky stopped and turned to stare at Jason, what he saw chilled him to the bone. Jason was truly in enforcer mood. "Has she threatened Elizabeth and my boys?"

"No, no threats. By the way did you know your father stole a hundred grand of her money?"

"No, is that why she is here?" Lucky asked as he sat down on the unmade bed, he got the feeling that it was bad news. Sam decided to stick her nose in and ask.

"Why would that have anything to do with us, or even Elizabeth and Lucky's son's" she saw the way Jason flinched at the Lucky's sons and took a small bit of pleasure in the fact that she had spent more time with the boy then Jason.

"Because Helena showed up looking for revenge. She set the hospital on fire yesterday. MY SONS and Elizabeth died there. That is why; still want to get smart with me? I have nothing left to lose and the Spencer/Cassidine's are responsible. SO Lucky want to tell me how you are a safer parent for the boys then me. How my life is dangerous and how people want to kill me and those around me."

Lucky sat there stunned. Elizabeth dead. Jake dead. Why would Helena go after them? "You are wrong, she didn't do this, why would she?"

"To cover trying to grab Spencer. Nik fled the country and it looks like he had some warning, when you talk to your brother you should warn him that I will be coming to talk to him about his stupidity. Now where was I, oh yes. I have seen the preliminary arson report and the video tapes of Helena at the hospital. I HELD the dead bodies of those boys, I was there when Elizabeth was carried out in a body bag."

Sam was not sure what was going on, Jason was acting like he was the victim here. "What do you think you are doing, you have no reason to treat Lucky this way."

"I would suggest you keep your trap shut, now. Spencer, my son is being buried the day after tomorrow, St Francis church, the three of them will be buried next to Steve Hardy. Jake will have my last name. I want you to behave tomorrow. NO one needs your petty dramas. My son will be buried with my last name, the appropriate paperwork was done last night. I only wish that Eliza-that Elizabeth had it as well."

"I-I understand. Morgan, for the record I am sorry. I didn't know about Helena being in town."

"We had a deal, you would stay off drugs and get to be in his life since I couldn't. We made a mistake, I was so worried about my enemies. I forgot who your family was. Your father is responsible for this, your brother could have prevented this. For once you aren't the person to blame. If you keep from acting like this, we will be okay but keep your family in line, or else." with that Jason left as quietly as he had come into the room.

"How dare he talk to you like that? Did he forget what his enemies did to me? That I can't have kids because of him? How dare he try to steal your son or dictate who or what is going to happen. If he hadn't been a coward, none of this would have hap-"

"ENOUGH! Look Sam he is right, my family is the one responsible for this. I promised to protect Jake and I didn't. Now he is dead. I need to go over to see Audrey. Look I'm sorry I need to get out of here."

Sam sat there watching as he left her, even dead the bitch could ruin things, Lucky had proposed while they had been out searching for his dad. She had almost had it all, a man who would never question her, and a chance to play Mommy to Jason's kid. Now she had nothing.

'SONNY!" called out Kate as she entered. She was not sure what she was going to do, but she was not going to lose him to that blond harpie. Not going to happen. She didn't lose to anyone not anymore. When the man in question entered she said he might need to sit down for a minute that she heard something she needed to warn him about.

"First I need to tell you, I have suspected for a while that you had sex with Carly after Micheal got shot, today it was confirmed. Jason was yelling at Carly about it, at the Penthouse. I understand,.but if it happens again we are finished do you understand me?"

Sonny was stunned she knew and she wasn't angry, wait what about Carly and Jason? "Jason was talking about this to Carly?" he asked,

"More like yelling at her for insulting Elizabeth, he was angry and let it slip. Sonny, Jax was there as well. Sonny, while I hate the idea of you having sex with her, I understand. Now I think we need to help her, she is pushing it with Jason, I truly think that if Jax and some guard of Jason's hadn't pulled him off of her he would have hurt her."

"Jason would never hurt a woman, let alone Carly." Sonny said firmly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that partner. Miss Howard, may I speak to Sonny alone for a few minutes."

"I will go and bring Morgan over to my place so that we can finger paint, if that is okay with you?" she asked Sonny while trying to keep from gritting her teeth. There was no way she was losing him before the wedding. Afterwards, she would dump his cheating ass, but she was getting her wedding.

Watching them leave, Sonny turned to Luke saying I don't have time for this.

"Make time because your former partner is on a witch hunt and I think there are going to be lots of casualties. My son and daughter among them."

"Jason would never hurt Lulu, he wouldn't do that to Carly." he said with a bit of fear and indecision in his voice.

Luke stated what had happened at the mansion and Jason's threats. "We both know that boy doesn't do empty threats."

"So you brought this on, what do you want me to do about it."

"Rein him in." said Luke.

"I have no control over him, I haven't seen him since the end of July and then he just told me to stay out of his business, that I signed it over to him and now I have to live with the consequences."

"He is going to have blood running in the streets." Luke was scared, Morgan wasn't acting reasonably and the only people who had any control over him seemed to be the focus of his anger lately. Too bad, this could be ugly.

JASON waited until the guards left and entered the hotel suite, seeing Anthony sitting there, he was surprised when the old man said "I knew that you would be coming by today. Are the men still alive or did you kill them?"

"They are dead, stay out of my way Anthony. I will only warn you once. If you so much as twitch the wrong way I will kill Claudia, then Johnny. I will make sure that your son sees his sister die and know that it was your fault. Then when he is least expecting it I will kill him. Then you, not that it would matter by then. By the way you need to watch your attorney, he is sleeping with your daughter and making plans to take you out and put her in charge. Your son won't help you, he doesn't want to be in charge so watch your back."

"Why are you telling me this, Morgan?" he asked. Trying to get a feel for this version of Morgan. He knew that look that was the look of a man with nothing to lose.

"Just a friendly warning. I have your medical records Anthony. I know everything. So stay out of my way, a dying man has nothing to lose. Well I just lost all I had as well, so don't cross me. Don't even think about it."

"What about my son, if I stay away? I want to make another deal, I want to know who killed my daughter-in-law. If you get the facts, if you find out who took out Johnny's wife and kid you can have what you want."

"Like I said when we made the deal to get Karpoff taken care of, you keep up your end and I will find out who took out Annie and Johnny's son."

"No one will know?" asked the dying man. He had nothing left to lose, he was surrounded by vipers and his son was being lead down the garden path by Trevor and Claudia. If he didn't stop them, Johnny would be dead or worse.

"No one. Try and keep your daughter in line better or else."

Anthony watched as Morgan left, then got up out of his wheelchair and went over to the hidden drawer and pulled out what he had on his mysterious daughter-in-law. Just a first name, a leather jacket, a mask, a wedding ring in platinum and a sonagram. He knew that Johnny thought it had burned up when the mansion had, he knew that his son was on the rebound of her death.

He wished that he had known about this before trying to manipulate the Spencer girl. If he had then he would have stayed out of it and let Johnny have his rebound. Now the boy was convinced he was in love with Looloo since she helped him feel emotions again.

TWO days later, there had been a few mysterious deaths, a lab tech at Mercy, and a fireman from the fire at GH had succumbed to smoke inhalation after getting better. Mac was sure that Jason had found out about the large cash payment the man had received from Helena but there had been nothing more substantial then that to tie him to the case. Spencer was on leave, his fellow officers sympathy in regards to Jake had done the weak man in. He had been denying that Jake was Morgan's at first, until Mac showed him the news footage from the hospital.

Jason had brought in some men, Mac had seen the large and obviously armed men when they arrived at the Towers. Harper had been ordered to observe; not arrest. Something that had burned the officer, he wanted revenge for Spencer. Mac had told him that he was to do his job and keep surveillance on Morgan's place.

JASON entered the spare penthouse, seeing Francis and Johnny there, tore him up. He knew that his blindly following Sonny's orders had cost him the friendships of these men. They were there for one reason and one reason only; Elizabeth and her sons. "Thank you. Did Marco come with you?" he asked.

"I'm here. Who else is involved with this?"answered the man in question from the kitchen door.

"Just you three and Cody, he works for me. Never worked for Sonny so his loyalty is to me. If you need tech support, Spinelli is across the hall. Try to use him sparingly, I don't want him really involved. Carly is trying to use him to get up here and so is Lulu Spencer. Johnny even with the face lift you need to avoid Sonny. The changes are subtle so there is a chance he or Max would recognize you."

"Not a problem. My id says Sean O'Malley. I can say that I am a cousin. That should cover that, now what do you want us to do?" stated "Sean" with an obvious Irish brogue.

"Two things, find out why Helena specifically went after Elizabeth and the boys. Then find out if any member of the Spencer family brought this on. Luke is going to jail, as soon as I take care of getting Alexis out as DA. Now the other thing is, I made a deal with Anthony Zachara. He is going to deal with his own people if they cross paths with Helena, they will turn her over."

"How can you trust him?"

"I have the ability to find out something he wants desperately."

"What could that snake want?" asked Francis.

"To live forever, and since he is a dying man, that means finding his daughter-in-law and grandchild.

"Wait the records said she died after the fire, in July of last year."

"The records were wrong, Lansing was good, but he made one mistake, the original file for Annie Zachara was at the free clinic. He didn't get the back up records there erased, the blood types didn't match. Whoever Johnny mourned, it wasn't his wife."

"Jason did you make sure to check on Elizabeth's and the boys records?"

"Monica did, but I want to have an independent specialist go over them. I have a name, someone I helped out once. He is supposed to bring the best that he knows here. They are cops so they will only have access to the files for a few days."

"You trust this guy and his expert?"

"Yes, he kept me alive in Mexico several years ago, when I went after Moreno. I have to go and deal with Sonny, he keeps showing up at the office and trying to order my people around. He is hassling my lawyer who used to work for him."

"Jason, I'm glad your back, I'm only sorry it took Elizabeth losing her life for it to happen." Johnny didn't pull any punches, he wanted the man to know that he was only here for her.

"Me, too. I have never been one to thing, what if, but now it's all I can think. What if I had talked her into going with me that January. What if I had told her I loved her that April I asked her to leave with me. What if I had told her about Sonny faking his death. What if I had looked deeper into why she left me instead of taking the easy way out of dealing with the pain. What if I had just ran away with her and Cam when she came to me that August.

What if, what if. There is no more time, to fix things. Now I can only try and make sure that she is avenged. She would want me to forgive, knowing her, but I can't. I want revenge on everyone who ever hurt her, but I have no way to do so against the person who hurt her the worst. Except suicide and that would just be easing the pain, so I will live and remember. That is the best revenge against myself." he said sadly as he walked out the door to go and change for the funeral.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing but am stealing the characters, I might return them after I am done. Maybe.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 5

JASON came down the stairs where he saw Spinelli trying to fix his tie, he stopped in pain at the memory of Elizabeth fixing his tie for Alan's funeral. He took a deep breath and continued down the steps saying "Here let me do that." He saw the younger man flinch and turn to face him. He knew that he had been a little rough on him the other day but couldn't find it within himself to apologize.

"Thank you, Ston-Jason." he said.

Jason saw the look in his eyes and knew that he had hurt another person he cared about and that cared about him. "Sit down for a minute. Don't walk around on eggshells around me. Nothing has changed. I still respect you as much as I did the day I asked you to help me protect Elizabeth's secret. I just can't deal with your blind devotion to certain people right now, people that hurt Elizabeth repeatedly. I should have done more about it, now they just assume they can walk over me, and you as well."

"I understand Sto-Jason. Yesterday I saw the blond one truly, for the first time. If it hadn't been for Nurse Mir, I would have been suckered in again. I am truly sorry for not seeing her for who she is. I never believed Maximista when she said that Lulu was using me, now I know that she was correct."

"Spinelli what is with calling me Jason? And you just said Lulu."

"I have no right to call you by a nickname, I broke your trust by calling Mrs. Jacks. As for Lulu, I have no nickname to call her, anymore. She is truly not who I thought she was." he said sadly.

"What happened?"

"She showed up at her brother's clinic when I was helping the wonderful ministering angels who work there with a problem and started to sweet talk me into getting information about you. I kept refusing, then she started to flirt and I got tongue-tied.

Nurse Nadine, talked me into helping her in back then Nurse Leyla turned on the intercom, I heard her telling the lovely nurse that she would get what she needed, that their interfering would not stop her from talking to me. She said I was always going to help her. That I always had and always would.

She sounded like her cousin, so sure that I would blindly help, smug and sure of herself. I then listened to her talking the the Valkyrie and heard her say not to worry that I was putty in her hands."

"I'm sorry for your sake Spinelli. Are you going with me or with Maxie?"

"The other blond one after apologizing for some bad behavior is joining me after the service, so that I have someone to mourn with, but she didn't think it was appropriate to attend."

Jason was glad that Maxie was showing some common sense for once. "Let's head over to meet Mrs. Hardy at the church. Elizabeth's parents and siblings arrived and Monica said she needs are support."

JEFF wandered around the church, his step mother hadn't wanted him there, in fact she had told Carolyn and him to stay away, but he knew that they needed to be there. This was too public of an event for them to not be there, it wouldn't look good.

He walked up to the picture of his daughter and her sons. Only Elizabeth would manage to create this big of a drama with her death, he shook his head at the picture. Not that Audrey had done much better, her eldest son was fathered by a man who was gunned down in the street and her youngest was the hidden son of the local mafia don. He didn't understand where they had gone wrong with her.

Audrey was wishing for a stiff drink, or even a nice sedative. This was going to be hard enough at least Carolyn had the sense to stay away. It was only Jeff, Sarah and Steven who were here. Steven had been playing referee between the members of the family all yesterday and today.

As Sarah watched her father, she couldn't help hating the man, since he had arrived all he had done was blame everyone else, it was never his fault that his daughter had two children, who were fathered by criminals, Sarah couldn't help thinking that they were better men than her old man.

At least they had both done what was best for their children. She had spent the previous day with Lucky who had seesawed back and forth between blaming himself and blaming Morgan. He had admitted to being out of town when Helena had gone after his small family. They had spent the night together at Kelly's. She knew it was wrong, but had needed the comfort of a familiar face.

JASON entered the church and saw Audrey standing next to the sign-in book, he went over and embraced the woman, she had been there for him and so had Monica. As they greeted people entering, he saw Monica and Edward off to the side, signaling for him to come over. Letting Audrey know, he listened to her talking to Epiphany and a few of the nurses. Leyla had been blaming herself for days, no matter what anyone said to her.

"Jason, I should warn you, Jax called Ned, he is here along with Dylan and Brooklyn. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine, I appreciat-" he couldn't get it out, he didn't know how. Edward just touched his arm and went to greet Audrey, the two of them had buried so many in their long lives, but this time it was harder for him, now it was his great-grandchildren dying.

Robin entered along with Patrick, Kelly Lee and Lainey. The three women had spent the morning crying, all mourning their friend and the long life she should have lived with her children. They had also spent the morning talking about the secret that had come out. Lainey realizing that she have seen the possibility.

As they went to greet Mrs. Hardy they were all surprised to see Jason there, none had known how they where going to deal with Lucky, this was going to be even harder. As they entered the nave, they saw the families sitting close to the back and was surprised when Audrey asked them to sit in the second row

When Lucky started to enter, he backed out, he couldn't do this, he couldn't walk in there. He didn't have it in him, to pretend not to be angry that his son was being buried with his biological father's name. He had accepted the boy, had swallowed his pride for nothing. So he turned to leave, when Sarah saw him, saying we can sit together.

Audrey shook her head at the inappropriateness of it. Lucky had been all over the place for the last few days, yesterday he had tried to get the court order reversed, but Edward had more influence than he had so things stayed the way they should be.

She stiffened seeing Ric Lansing trying to enter the church, but the guards Jason had stationed outside kept the man away, in spite of his threats. Mac entered with a few people she recognized, including a reluctant Maxie

"Robin said you should, so did Audrey. Behave" and Mac greeted Jason saying he was sorry that they hadn't located Helena yet.

Jason stiffened as he saw Gail entering with her son, Scott looked like he wanted to be anyplace else than here. As more hospital staff entered he saw a few old waitresses from Kelly's entering, with tears in their eyes and greeted them, shocked when Tammy hugged him saying Elizabeth had always cared about him.

Audrey could not believe her eyes, what did she think she was doing, and bringing her daughter with her. "Alexis, don't even bother, get out of here and take that, that thing with you, now. You are not welcome here. NO member of the Cassidine family is."

"We are here for Lucky, my fiancée needs our support." stated Sam.

"Well for once in your life use some class and support him by leaving. Get out of my granddaughters funeral."

"This is for Lucky's son. Jake is being buried too." she argued. Alexis knew this had been a bad idea, but Sam had said that Lucky told her she could come. The attorney had been worried this would happen.

"Sam let's go." she said trying to ignore the humiliation of getting tossed out.

"I am staying, My fiancée needs me."

"Miss McCall this is a closed funeral and you are not welcome, Lucky has no say in who can come and he is not Jake's biological or legal parent. So be a good fiancée and leave." Jason walked out of the small office where he had been talking to Father Coates and saw Sam standing there.

Going to the door, he saw two new guards and figured out that the older guard must have been making sure that Lansing stayed away. "Get out! Alexis I can't believe you were tacky enough to do this, now take your daughter and leave."

"I don't take orders from you." spat out Sam.

Mac walked out from the nave, sighing then told Mrs. Hardy, "I apologize for having to leave, but it looks like I have to arrest the DA and her daughter for trespassing."

Sam wanted to argue but saw that everyone had turned to stare at her with disgust and knew that she had to leave. As they were walking out the doors she watched as Jason and Mrs. Hardy entered followed by the priest.

"May the Lord be with you." started Father Coates.

"And also with you." then Jason couldn't focus, he didn't want to be here, he shouldn't be here. Monica saw his reaction, and placed her hand in his and squeezed tightly. He wasn't capable of dealing with this. Then Audrey was standing up, Jason tried to make the sounds rushing through his ears stop.

"I don't really know how to do this, I have done this so many times over the years, for my sister, my husband and for my friends. This, this time I am doing it for three people that meant the world to me. In fact they had become my world. This shouldn't be me up here, it should be Emily, many many years from now. However, she was lost almost a year ago.

Elizabeth did this for her, she was sick to her stomach but knew that it was the right thing to do, but I am angry and I have no intention of doing the right thing. I had intended to talk about Elizabeth's past, and her love of life.

But I want to talk about her future, not her past. However she doesn't have one, not anymore. It was taken away not by my greatest fear, out of the danger from her friendship and love for Jason Morgan, but from an enemy of the man I told my granddaughter, she should stay with. In spite of the fact that he was weak and little more than a child,.Lucky Spencer."

Jason was stunned, Mrs. Hardy had been practicing for this on the ride over, this was not what she had written down. He found himself feeling sorry for the man. He had been blindsided by this.

"Now I could stand up here and say that I have forgiveness in my heart, but I don't. I don't forgive Jeff for abandoning his daughter, to go and save people in some third world war zone. I don't forgive Sarah for sleeping with her sister's ex-fiancée.

I don't forgive Dr. Winters for accusing my granddaughter of harming Jake, never mind that she never followed police protocol. I don't forgive Mac Scorpio, for allowing Lucky Spencer to continue as a cop in spite of his incompetence. I don't forgive Alexis or Scott for allowing Luke Spencer to flee the jurisdiction setting this in motion.

I don't forgive Nik for not telling anyone his grandmother was out of prison. I don't forgive myself, I can't. I am just as responsible for her death, I should have been a better grandmother, if I had just listened and supported her choices, instead of telling her how to live her life. So sure that I had all the answers."

"Now I face a life without Cameron and his special pancakes, Jake pulling everything off the coffee table. A life without my granddaughter calling for me to come and spend the day at the park with them. I will never again have that and many other memories of her and them. I will never again wake up wondering if I have the boys the next day and if I had baked any of Cameron's-"

Audrey stopped talking as she did what she swore she wouldn't do. She started to cry but there was no way of stopping the tears. Jason walked over and helped her sit down, he saw that Robin had stood up.

"In the last year, I have lost my cousin, my friends and my mind. The last was lost when I found out I was pregnant. Elizabeth was the one who would listen to me rant and then tell me to listen to Patrick. I would turn her advice around and use it to excuse my behavior, not truly listening to what my experience friend was trying to tell me. Now it is too late, to say I understand. I get what you are saying. I of all people should know the importance of not letting things wait, of thinking there will always be time to say thank you and I love you.

So all I can do is say I love you Elizabeth, your kindness, your forgiving heart, your endless patience, your way of making me work things out on my own. To Jake and Cameron, thank you for letting me practice my lack of parenting skills on you. Thank you for making your mother smile when she thought of the two of you. Thank you for being mischievousness, for showing me what my future holds as the mother of this child, Thank you for being you."

As she sat down, Bobbie considered speaking but she knew that her families selfishness was responsible for this. She watched as Patrick stood up and walked to the alter.

"When I came to town, I was so sure that I knew everything. Most of the time I still am. The first time I tried to show off to this pretty young nurse, she just laughed in my face and told me that she had heard it all before and get back to work, politely of course. When she wanted to get her surgical nursing certificate, I was glad to help.

I was grateful for her being my first true friend, the first to see under the shell I kept up at all times, now I understand. Elizabeth understood all about shells, she had one of the best I had even seen. She could make you think that everything in her life was perfect, when things where crashing down around her.

When Lucky was addicted to his pain medication, she was raising her son as a single parent, babysitting her husband and working double shifts to pay the bills, but most people didn't know that because she also had pride in herself and rightfully in her own ability to solve her own problems. She was one of the most self reliant person I had ever meet. She had to be."

Epiphany stood up she had planned not to say anything but she couldn't take the way everyone danced around the facts.

"When I first meet Elizabeth, she was this nervous young nursing student, She had quite a legacy to live up to. Lucille and Audrey, her grandfather Steve, her uncle Tom. I deliberately left off her parents, that was a legacy no child wants to live up to. In fact she surpassed her parents, she did her job extraordinary well and still found time to be a wonderful and caring single parent.

She had to be, her husband was another responsibility. She just kept growing and becoming the person she was slowly becoming, a single mother who took care of her sons without the help of anyone. A young woman who had faced tragedy at such a young age who councils others who had the same tragic thing happen. She was a compassionate and caring person, who was raising two sons by herself. The day she died, she was planning on leaving on vacation, taking the boys to her grandparents cabin for the first time, continuing a tradition that goes back several generations. She has been there for other people any time they needed her, even when she didn't respect or care for them."

"Elizabeth will be missed, leaving a huge gap in the souls of several in this room. I am one of them."

Epiphany sat down, wanting to get away from all of them.

Jason was starting to go the alter when he saw Lucky beat him there, he saw the look in the other man's face and sat down, knowing that it was about to get ugly then was pleasantly surprised.

"Epiphany was right. Yes, Elizabeth had a legacy to live up to, but so did the people around her. She always put others first, I should know, I took advantage of that for years. I told her that she needed to be with me. That we had a permanent lock. Fortunately for Elizabeth, all locks have keys.

In the last few days I have disrespected her memory not for the first time. Not that I was ever there for her when she was alive. She wanted so much for us, not material things, but peace and happiness. Things that I couldn't give her. Things I never learned how to give her. That is why I am here today. To give her peace. To tell her that I am sorry. For lots of things too many to mention.

To tell Jake and Cameron that I am sorry for the way I threw away being their father. That my ego and selfishness helped cost them a chance with someone who would have been a great father. I couldn't have said that before this morning, or even before I walked into this church.

My dad says that looking back, does no one any good. He is wrong. I sat here and thought back on my memories of Elizabeth and listened to those who have spoken. I can never make up for what I have done, just swear that I will never make the same mistakes again. I will never forget them and I will always remember what was given up for me."

Lucky sat down, knowing he had lost the one person who had given him the chance to have everything and he had thrown it away for what. Nothing more than a chance for revenge against someone who had tried to give him everything.

Jason started to stand, he was shaky on his legs but managed to get to the alter. "The first time Elizabeth saved my life, she had walked into Jake's and managed to get into trouble. After bailing her out she turned to me and said she was fine, that she could have handled things on her own. Something she did a lot. Handle things on her own. She was the most self sufficient person I knew.

"I think she got that from her grandmother. She was also one of the most stubborn people I ever meet. The first time I gave her a ride on my motorcycle she wanted to drive it the next time. Never mind that it was too big of bike for her to handle. So I let her, with some help.

Then she painted me a picture of what she saw from the back of my bike, I told her that it was something I would have to come back to, it was a way of being close to her even when my life was too dangerous for her to be near me.

I overheard a few people talking about Elizabeth and I the other day. A friend of mine said that I was too scared to ever take a chance with Elizabeth. He was correct. In spite of the fact that she was the most capable person and the most emotional secure person to be in my life, I could never allow it, it would have killed me to have her die as a result of my life. At least that is what I used to tell myself to make sure that I stayed away.

Others around me thought she was the worst choice to be in my life, only because I think that they knew that she was the right person to be there. I tried to move on, but I would always be drawn to her smile, her sincere warmth and caring heart. Things that are rare in the world I exist. Unlike those in it, she had a giving heart, and didn't have a selfish bone in her body.

I told myself we could be friends, that it wouldn't endanger her. That didn't work, she was still hurt by people around me. People I trusted and thought understood, but they did understand what she meant to me, that is why they treated her like they did.

This May I asked her to marry me, we were happy for about I would say thirty seconds. Then the call came about Micheal and I swore I would never endanger the boys that way. Elizabeth was willing to give up her friends and family and leave. I said it was too late, my choice made years ago, had cost me all I had ever wanted.

I stayed away, before when we would see each other; we would talk, maybe have coffee, but I thought that the only way to protect her and the boys was to stay away from her. My plan was to avoid anyone other than those I work with. But that plan didn't work. The only people I was able to stay away from were those that meant the most to me. My son and his brother, who I wanted to be mine. Their mother, the woman that for almost nine years I have wanted to be with.

This time I knew what having her in my life meant, I knew that we couldn't risk it. So I did what I thought I should and stayed away. She was hurt, worse than I had ever hurt her before. She called me on it the day she died. Then she told me something that I would later prove to be true. That while I would die for her and the boys I wouldn't live for them.

If I had, I would have known that she was at the hospital that day, I would have been worried that the boys were there. I saw the day care class in the park, without Cam or Jake so I assumed she was off that day. If I had been there, if I had lived for the people I loved most, I would have known that Elizabeth didn't like the boys to go to the park without her, I would have known they were at the daycare.

For the last few days, people have been kind and caring telling me that Elizabeth loved me, that she knew I loved her, but in the end. She didn't. She didn't believe in us, anymore,. I had killed that belief, then I killed her.

The day of the fire, I saw Carly standing there, she said Morgan was in the building, I found him, the woman with him told me that there were other kids further down the stairs, I insisted on taking her and Morgan out. I should have gone to get the boys, instead I did the wrong thing and fulfilled Elizabeth greatest fear, because the reason we weren't together.

The reason we never got to take the next step wasn't because of the danger but because when it came time to prove that I would protect my family over everyone and everything, I always made the wrong choice and Elizabeth knew that it. She never trusted me to put my family first because I never gave her reason to."

Jason couldn't finish, he just left the church, he couldn't face them let alone himself.

Elizabeth felt like she was trying to swim in a bowl of whipped cream. She could hear someone calling her name, she could feel someone holding her hand. Then she felt them taking her pulse,.

She could hear a familiar voice but couldn't place it. As she came to, she was certain she was wrong. "Elizabeth, honey, please open your eyes. The boys are here and they want their mommy." said the female voice.

"Come on, Miss Webber, I know that you can do this. Pull through this, your sons need you. I know that it hurts, but trust me all will be explained. Elizabeth, get your act together. Now." said the male in a paternal sounding voice.

She was confused. She didn't think she would feel pain when she died. As she finally opened her eyes she looked into the kindly brown eyes of the man in front of her face with the pin light and fainted, "I thought you were dead."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing connect to GH, ABC daytime, or Walt Disney. If I did things would be so different.

TRUTH OR DIE

CHAPTER 6

"Elizabeth?" she heard as she came too, then started to pass out again. This couldn't be real.

"Hey, Liz, come on wake up, Cameron wants to play and Jake is gnawing all over his grandfather. Leticia is helping with him, but he really wants his mommy."

Elizabeth was certain this was just a dream so she said what was on her mind. "Emily, shut up, my head hurts."

"That's my girl, come on get it together."

"Miss Webber, here concentrate on the light. Focus Elizabeth."ordered the dead man.

"I thought you were dead?"

"Are you upset that I'm not?" asked an amused Alan, he had gone through this several times in the past year but it still amazed him how the first statement was always the same.

"No, well yes, I attended your funeral, I saw your wife crying. I comforted an upset Jason, he wore a tie. Wait, did I hear Emily and Georgie?"

"Why don't you try sitting up and finding out." He said offering her a hand. "Nice and easy." with that she sat up in the bed with the mosquito netting and saw her supposed dead best friend and her father. Georgie was slipping from the room she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"How are you feeling?" asked the doctor. Alan reached over and placed the stethoscope on her chest.

"What happened and why am I here? Where are the boys?"

"Elizabeth, first tell me what the last thing you remember is?" asked Alan shushing Emily.

"I was switching my last patient of the day with Leyla's. The woman was giving her a hard time, when I entered the room...oh my god. Helena Cassidine was there, she tried to kill me."

"Yes, my unfortunate nemisis wanted to use your death as cover for stealing Nik's son and Lucky's. When I realized her plan, I sent my people to rescue you. Relax you and your sons are quite safe.

Helena is gone, but I promise as soon as I have done what needs to be, you will be safely home. Dr. Quartermaine, I need to check on the boat deliver. Please explain the rules to Miss Elizabeth, while I am away."

Elizabeth watched stunned as another dead person left the room. Seeing the man leaving she turned to the other two and asked her question again.

"It looks like Helena was going to kill you and steal Jake. She didn't know that Jake was Jason's. Thank God that we knew. I think as much as our host hates the Spencer family if he had thought that Jake was Lucky's he would have let it happen and rescued only you and Cameron." stated Emily with a shiver.

"Where are we?"

"I will let Georgie explain that, how about I help you get dressed, then we can go and I will show you where everything is and help explain how we ended up here." said Emily as her father left the room so that they could get her changed.

"Why am I in this dress? I hate this dress?"

"It looks like Audrey had you put in it to bury you." she explained and watched as Elizabeth winced at the answer.

"My poor grams, she thinks I'm dead."

As Elizabeth followed Emily around the huge compound, she was startled to be amazed at it's beauty. There were green hills to the inside and blue waters with waves that lapped onto a pebble beach with banana and pineapple surrounding the estate as well.

"Hi, Elizabeth." offered Georgie shyly as she brought Jake and Cameron to her when she returned to the house, the boys rushed to their mommy.

"Mommy I'm glad you are no longer sleeping. Can we go play by the water?" asked Cameron.

"Cam, it's almost time for lunch." announced Leticia as she entered the room with another dead person.

"Stan, thank god, your mom is going to be so happy to find out that your alive."

"I know, listen the boys are going to be eating on the patio, with Leticia. This way we can get you up to date on what has happened and what is going on."

As they settled down Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off of her sons then switched to staring at the others in the room. "Will someone please explain."

"I should start." announce a standing Chloe from the door to the kitchen. "Since I was the first one brought here. When Stavros tried to kill me, our host figured out that I wasn't actually dead and had me sent here, I lived here alone for a while than Summer came. She had been sent here after Stefan tried to kill her thinking she was Emily.

"We were joined by Margaretta who didn't know why she was here. She is from upstate New York but had fled an abusive relationship with the help of some women who hide her for years. She is a recluse, you might not see much of her. A few years ago, the attorney for her husband got close to finding her and our host brought her here."

"Then I arrived myself, I spent almost two years locked up while they untangled the mess that my mother made of my mind. I had been brainwashed using the same technique as was used on Lucky. Things were quiet for a few years then Dr. Quartermaine arrived and soon after that Leticia and then of course Emily."

"The last thing I remember was leaving you in the barn to go back to Nik, he was free of the chair and we were arguing, then someone knocked him out and attacked me. I didn't even know who or why they were doing this. All I knew was that they had most likely killed Leticia."

"Diego Alcazar tried to kill you. He is dead after kidnapping Sam and I. He shot Lucky and almost killed Jason. Nik and he fought at the old Cannery basement."

"That's impossible, Elizabeth I knew Diego. At least enough to know what he looks like. He wasn't the person that tried to kill me."

Elizabeth sat stunned. "He told me he killed you. When we were fighting, he confessed to killing you out of revenge against Jason, and Georgie for Maxie."

"That is impossible, he didn't kill me. Now when I arrived, I reacted the same way you did, then Georgie arrived. She told me what you said at my funeral, thank you." said Emily.

"I can't believe you are thanking me for your eulogy. So what happened next here?"

"Georgie arrived, she is missing some memories, that is why we haven't asked her who killed her. She has no memory. Things since the Metrocourt explosion are really sketchy for her. She has these bouts of depression since arriving, and mood swings. No idea why at at all. Did anything happen that you know about?"

"No, I mean I know that you was hanging around Spinelli, a lot. I know that he found your body." she told the younger woman who asked confused who was Spinelli?

"That could take some explaining. Stan how did you end up here?"

"I was working for some consortium, setting up a legitimate business for them, next thing I knew my car was run off the road and I ended up here. I was told that my boss had me killed. Whoever that was."

"So the hospital catches on fire, courtesy of Helena and I am brought here to the island with my sons. For what; to stay with the nine of you. Why did this happen. Why now?" she asked.

"Helena is pissed off at Luke Spencer, he stole money out of her account. That is why she went to Port Charles. There are ten of us, we forgot Courtney."chuckled Stan.

"THE Courtney?" asked a stunned Elizabeth.

"Yes the slut that set out to steal Nik and of course Jason. She had help with that one from Miss Carly herself."

"Where is she?"

"The padded cell we kept Stefan in for a few years, that is the only reason he agreed to move over to the main house. Courtney was in the other cell and he was afraid she was going to actually drive him crazy for real."

"Either that or I was going to be really be a murderer."

"So what happens now?" asked Elizabeth, fearing she was stuck on this Island for the rest of her life.

"If things ever get settled in Port Charles, I will let all of you return. Until it is safe for you to go home, you and the other group on the north side of Island will remain as my guests. I made a vow years ago to protect the offspring of a group of women who helped me out once. Protecting all of you will fulfill that vow."

"Miss Webber, I had everything that was in your house at home duplicated or similar items brought here for your boys and you. You will find paints and an easel out on the terrace. All I ask is that you stay away from the cell holding Miss Matthews. She wasn't a planned part of this rescue and my people grabbed the wrong person, so she is here to stay since I don't condone murdering the mentally ill, no matter how deserving. She is kept away from the rest of you."

"I had hoped that things in Port Charles would work out on their own. It looks like I am going to have to take a more active role, with your murder. Mr. Johnson, please meet me in the conservatory after lunch, we can start on our project. We can call it Operation Truth or Die. No more lies no more secrets. When lies are told, they allow the darkness to creep in and cloak the light. Lets light up Port Charles."

MEANWHILE in at the Hardy house, Jeff was getting an earful from his ex-wife for calling her son a criminal and a thug. Audrey just stood there half-smiling, that was the first time in ages that she could recall Monica fired up about something other than her pain and loss. She lost the smile when she saw the paintings that Jason had framed, the young man had fled the funeral in pain and she had no idea where he had gone.

Spinelli had checked the penthouse, Monica still had the keys to the studio and he was at none of the usual spots that were important to Elizabeth or him. Edward, Dylan and Ned had offered to go looking or to contact Jason's people. She had turned them down, sure that Jason was still blaming himself for all of it.

The owner of Jake's had stopped by earlier with of all things a bottle of tequila. When Jeff had started to talk down the the bar owner, Epiphany had shut the man up with just a glare. Audrey had been amused by the tales that the three remaining self proclaimed girls who had told them about how they dealt with things by going to the bar and venting.

She had thanked the man, almost in tears at this side of her granddaughter and when name of the bar had hit her and she had gone upstairs and had a good cry with her grandson holding her. Steven had been playing diplomat all day again, they were counting the days until Jeff went back to Russia.

LUCKY left the wake with Sarah escorting him home, he was still in shock at what had come out of his mouth at the funeral, it wasn't what he had planned to say, then sitting there he realized that he was at fault, that for all his comments about how dangerous Jason was, his family had done this. His father and his brother. Nik hadn't meant to endanger Elizabeth and the boys but he had, Luke had never thought about the consequences of his actions.

As the blond escorted him into his mother's house, she saw the overly tanned woman who had crashed at the church, sitting on the sofa with a magazine. Lucky asked Sarah to stay for a minute that he had something that needed to be sent to Audrey.

"WHY are you with my fiancée?" asked Sam petulantly.

"He needed a ride home, his car is still at the church, besides he wanted to be with someone who knew my sister. From what I heard, that wasn't you." she stated.

"You know nothing about me, so why don't you keep your opinions to yourself."

"Certainly I shall do that, by the way I would ask Lucky where he was last night, before I went any further." with that Sarah smiled at Lucky as he came down the stairs and handed her Cam's little stuffed train.

"Thank you Sarah. I appreciate that. I have to go. When are you heading back to Paris?" he asked awkwardly.

"Tomorrow. I'm not staying for the reading of the will and I have patients who need me. Lucky if you ever want to talk or even just e-mail. You have the address. Good luck with the changes you want to make. I think Elizabeth would approve."

CARLY was furious, she had just been let out of the jail cell, her supposed loving husband had told the police that she had threatened to kill him and she had been arrested first thing this morning. Jax had stopped by and dropped the charges but a restraining order had been issued.

Scott Baldwin had stopped by on his way from the service to tell her that it had been a set up to keep her away. The smug bastard had taken great delight in telling her that he had offered his help along with several others. Edward. Ned. Even her annoying brother in law had been in on it.

As she walked out the door, she saw Jax leaving the station as well. "Carly, remember you have to stay away from my place of residence and work. I would do any work you need done to transfer over the hotel at your house. Now I have to go and pay my respects to Audrey and Monica. I talked to Jason earlier, in fact I followed him out of the service and talked to him for a few minutes."

"Ho-how is he?" she asked furious that he had taken the side of the conniving brunette who had stolen Jason from her all those years ago.

"As well as can be expected. Carly I would stay away, he is very angry and I think you are the focus of a lot of that anger. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and see my brother and Alexis."

Jax reentered the station house, he had been waiting for his soon to be ex-wife to warn her off, but he knew that she would not obey the warning. He only hoped that Jason didn't kill her this time.

Entering Alexis' office he saw that she was seated at her desk with a report in her hands and didn't seem to be reading it. He just opened his mouth and said what needed to be said. "You do know that Sam should not have been there today."

Alexis sighed and said "She told me that Lucky and her had made peace with Elizabeth."

"Alexis. Do you really think that it was appropriate for the woman who broke up their marriage be there. Plus she has been attacking Elizabeth all over town for a couple of years now. You can't been that blind to it. Elizabeth probably did what she always does, tried to be nice, not that I would have blamed her for holding a grudge. Sam acts like Liz was the one responsible for the end of her mess with Jason. Liz was, just not the way Sam made it out."

"Jax, she is my daughter."

"Yes, so you should face facts. Alexis we all know that Jason was with Sam because Carly made his having a life with Liz impossible. As for the end of the disaster. Yes, Jason slept with Liz but we all know why that happened. Why he gave into the temptation that ate at him for years. Sam thinks that Liz seduced Jason, in her mind it was all Liz's fault. She will never face facts as long as you allow her to keep her head in the sand."

"That doesn't matter, she is with Lucky now." Alexis felt a tinge of worry. She knew that deep down her daughter still wanted Jason, otherwise she wouldn't enjoy trying to hurt him.

"Now that she thinks Jason is free and clear, how long do you think that will last. She is in for a rude awakening, Jason will never go there again. I think that Sam is going to make things worse for herself and for all of us."

JASON sat on the bed, holding the pillow. He could still smell Elizabeth's perfume there. He knew that he should have gone to Mrs. Hardy's and knew that his mother would be worried. He couldn't face them. Their disappointment in his allowing Elizabeth to die. He wanted so much to wake up and find this was just a nightmare, but he didn't dream.

Walking over to the fireplace, the man who never felt the cold, lit the fireplace to take away some of the chill that had wrapped it's way around his heart. Then he sat down with a piece of paper and a pen and made a list of all the things that needed done. After running out of paper and firewood , he got up and went to deal with the albatross that had hung around his neck for years.

ENTERING Sonny's estate, Jason didn't even wave at Milo or Max, they made their choice. Now they were going to have to live with it. Walking into the front door, he had a cruel smile on his face, two birds with one stone, he thought as he listened to the two of them argue like they always did.

"Would the two of you just shut up. NO one wants to listen to it anymore." he said as he entered.

Sonny hadn't seen Jason outside of the television coverage of Elizabeth's funeral. His former partner was immaculately dressed in a black suit, with a black tie and shirt. Hours after the event he had needed to where them for. "Jason, how are you?" asked Carly as she tried to hug her best friend.

Jason just unwound her arms from his body and said "Don't touch me, ever again. Sonny we need to talk, deal with Carly later." with that he walked out the French doors and into the back yard.

Sonny was shocked at Jason's rudeness, turning to Carly he said "I will talk to him, this is just reaction to Jake's death. He will be fine, go home. We will discuss the new arrangement tomorrow."

Carly started to protest, then did as he asked. Jason was a frozen ice cube, the Stone Cold that Spinelli called him. "Tell Jason that when he is ready,. I will be waiting for the apology he owes me." with that she gathered Morgan to take him home. Plotting to find a way to get Jason to see that he still had Micheal, that he could still see his first son.

Sonny walked out and stood there, waiting for Jason to start talking. He waited, knowing that if he spoke first, that would mean conceding that Jason was in charge and that wasn't going to happen.

When it was almost fifteen minutes later, Sonny was still silent when Max came around the side of the house. "Jason, I am sorry about Jake and Elizabeth. If you need anyth-"

"If I need anything, someone that works for Sonny will be the last person I call." he said firmly.

Max was stunned, he had always considered himself still Jason's friend. Now it was like he didn't want to even know him if he worked for Sonny. "There was no call to treat Max that way." chided Sonny.

"Why isn't that what you would do? Call it betrayal and tell him to stay away. That is why I am here. Max, Milo and you need to stay away from my business,-"

"I gave you that-"

"No you didn't. You sold it to me, for thirty pieces of silver and the right to play Mr. Kate Howard. So stop acting like you did me a favor. Don't come to my office and don't come to my penthouse. Stay the hell out of my life. Got it." with that Jason headed around the house, only to run into Lulu Spencer who slapped his face.

"Did you kill him, is that why I haven't seen him since the morning after the fire? Did you decide to get revenge by killing Johnny since Elizabeth is dead. How could you?" she shrieked at him.

"I have no idea where Johnny is, maybe he had enough of your insipid idea of love. Go find your boy toy on your own time. Maybe Helena did it, after all she went after Elizabeth and the boys to get to Lucky, so maybe it is your turn. The next time you hit me, expect to be arrested. I won't let it happen again. Scott still wants your head so I would stay out of my way before I decide to give it to him."

"You can't I know things." she threatened.

"Go ahead and tell what you think you know. By the way Spinelli has seen your true colors, so stop trying to get to him. Tell your cousin to do so as well." Jason just left, knowing that finding Johnny Z had just been added to his to-do list.

He knew why the younger man had run and while telling Lulu that her boy friend was more than likely having flashbacks to his wife' and unborn child's supposed death would be satisfying if only to shut her up for a few minutes it would hurt his chances of finding the missing woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Selected Poems

Paul Verlaine, Mar...

Best Price £3.33  
or Buy New £6.39

I own nothing connect to GH, ABC daytime or Walt Disney. I am just borrowing them.

Truth or Die

Chapter 7

JASON woke up to someone banging on his bedroom door. Certain that it had to be a really bad dream, he got up opened the door without checking to make sure he was dressed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Geesh, Jason get some clothes on, your burning my eyes." she screamed as she covered said items and then said "Get your rear downstairs, now."

Jason just swore under his breath, if this was his punishment then someone up there didn't know him very well if they thought he wouldn't shoot the annoying woman. Pulling on a pair of jeans he grabbed a t-shirt slipping it on as he came down the stairs to see the former guards, Spinelli and the bane of his existence. "BRENDA, what the hell are you doing here and what do you want?"

"I am here to keep the screeching banshees away. Jax flew to Rome, said we owed you for all your help when I was in town last, then had that insane brother of his kidnap me."

"What do you want me to do about it? Kill Jerry, get Jax arrested. What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing." she huffed. "I am here to try and help you. He told me what happened. I am the first line of defense against the whining women of the world who will come over to annoy you."

Jason couldn't help wondering who was going to keep her from annoying him, but said "Why would I need your help? Why would you want to help me?"

"Jax told me about Elizabeth and what he knew of your past and what role Carly played in ruining it, I know that she will not give up and I live to annoy her. Robin was going to do it, but she is too far along to take on the screaming meemmes that are in your life. So you do what you have got to do, and I will do my best to keep Carly busy."

"What makes you think I have things to do?"

"Maybe the list in your suit coat pocket labeled things to do. Jason, you were there when I needed a friend, let me be there for you. There are so many people in this town that owe you. Let them help."

Jason stiffened and just walked back up the stairs, not wanting to deal with the emotions he was trying to put under lock and key until he had handled what needed done.

Hearing the knock on the downstairs door, he listened as Brenda got rid of whoever it was then introduced herself to Spinelli, who promptly told her that if Stone Cold let her stay she could have the pink room back. In the two day since Elizabeth and the boys funeral service, the hacker had been looking at all the footage of the fire and was convinced that something was wrong with it.

Joh-Sean was going over it step by step with him and had developed a mutual respect with the kid. Jason had been busy himself, his friend with connections to the forensic department in Washington, had come to town and was going over all the forensics from the fire and from the fire at the MASQUE. The bar where Johnny's wife had gone missing.

He had been looking for a way of neutralizing Anthony during the Karpoff situation, he had found out that the man was dying of the mental illness he had suffered for years. Something that Trevor and Ric had kept hidden from the man. He had used it to create distrust in the Zachara camp. The old man had less than a year to live.

Anthony had hired a PI back when he had first learned of Annie's death. The wife that Johnny had married at the beginning of June. She had been less that four weeks pregnant in July. Anthony had believed that she had died, after all Johnny had. Then when he had learned that the same doctor had given him a clean bill of health had also signed his daughter in laws death certificate. He had gotten suspicious.

Jason had been looking into weaknesses, the PI had been murdered a week after Jason had given Anthony the file about his health and his office set on fire. Anthony hadn't ordered the hit, but it had been rumored to have been him. The old man had made a deal, immortality in the existence of Johnny's child, a promise to stay away if Morgan found him or her.

The deal was to be Jason's way of protecting his family from the man, now it was too late. All he could do is honor his part, in exchange Anthony was actively seeking Helena. The motive of death was an incredible incentive.

ELIZABETH was actively avoiding anyone with the last name Quartermaine. Hard to do on an island in the middle of the ocean with only ten, well eleven if people for company if she counted Courtney. Jake and Cameron were happy, last night they had been excited to sleep in the rooms that had been created for each of them. Cam had wanted to keep open the large French doors and listen to the ocean all night long. She had finally prevailed only because a rainstorm had hit.

"Elizabeth, you can't avoid me all the time, just talk to me. What happened between you and my obtuse big brother." asked Emily. Alan and her had cornered her the previous evening and the doctor had told her he knew that Jason was Jake's father. She could still hear him saying that he had heard both Jason and her telling him separately when he had been dying.

"There is nothing to tell, your brother once again chose him family with Carly over my son. I don't think that he wanted to be Jake's father. He actively did everything possible to not claim his son. Emily I know that he is your brother and Alan's son but he made his choice. I am going to respect it. When we get off this island I am going to take our host up on his offer and after letting my grams know that I am alive I am moving to Europe with the boys. Maybe settle outside of Siena or Florence.

"Elizabeth, I just don't understand. I could hear the two of you when I was laying there, I know how much my brother loves you."

"He will never love me and the boys as much as Carly and her family. Emily I spent to much of my life being second best, I won't do that to my sons. Jason stood in my living room telling me it was too dangerous to be around me, then went straight back to the hospital and sat there with Carly, letting her go on and on about a vacation with Micheal and Morgan to Africa.

He has never even spent the day in the park with his own son. We celebrated a second father's day with Jason at Carly's with her son. Jake never saw his dad at Christmas, or Easter. Or on his birthday. All times that he was with Morgan and Micheal. My sons aren't going to grow up feeling rejected."

Emily wanted to kick her brother in the balls, unfortunately she would have to get them back from Carly first. The manipulative blond had played the promise Jason made years ago to Micheal for all it was worth, until her stupid and blind brother couldn't see that Carly had managed to send everyone else close to him away. Now she had cost him Elizabeth and his son.

Having listened to Courtney for the last nine months when she was strung out had given Emily a good idea how the blond had gotten her claws in her brother and she knew that the behind the scenes manipulations of Carly and Sonny had helped the witch.

Emily hoped that the talk Alan and her had last night with their host would help to set things straight. He loathed all members of the Spencer family, so he was more than willing to add them to the list; Alan had thought. Only to be told that Caroline Benson Jacks was already on his list.

AUDREY walked into the attorney's office. She wasn't sure what she had expected from Diane Miller's office, but the dark masculine colors and heavy furniture suited the woman. She saw Monica and Jason there, with Jeff and Steven. She realized that they were only waiting for Lucky.

Diane walked to the door and asked Lucky to get into her office and for Miss McCall to please leave, the woman looked around and made sure that the smug blond from the other day was gone and walked into Jax as he entered.

"Mr. Jacks, please join us."

"Now when Elizabeth wrote this, she assumed that something had happened to her and not the boys so portions of this are null and void. However with the way she wrote this, I need to read the whole thing."

First off all are Elizabeth's assets, she had a modest bank account that after it pays her few outstanding bills for utilities and such comes to about five thousand dollars. She also had an IRA and a life insurance policy. The life insurance policy is worth around hundred and fifty thousand dollars."

Lucky's Spencer blood came into play. With the boys being gone, the money should go to him, he thought. Trying not to smile he waited until he found out when he got the money.

"The house is another situation, Emily bought the house, in Jake and Cameron's names. Elizabeth's car is paid for, and she had some sort of inheritance from your husband I understand Mrs. Hardy.

"Unfortunately that is slightly incorrect. What she inherited was his seat on the hospital board. I had forgotten all about it, until Lee Baldwin mentioned it when he was in town for his grandson's funeral. Steve had left it directly to Elizabeth on her twenty-fifth birthday. I have to talk to Lee to find out what happens to it now."

"Okay then lets deal with this letter she wrote. Dear family; if you are hearing this I have died, how I don't know but I have learned to take care of those things important to me. I want to make sure that my wishes and desires for my sons are followed by writing them down in legal form. Diane assures me that this is legal.

First of all the two most important people in my life are my son's Jake and Cameron. The first thing is, if it hasn't come out already, is that my son Jake is the biological son of Jason Morgan. Cameron's father Alexander Smith gave up all legal rights to him, so his situation is more simple. As for Jake I want first thing to cut all legal times to Lucas Lorenzo Spencer.

Lucky, you are sleeping with the woman who watched my son get kidnapped and then hired two men with guns to threaten us. I will not allow Sam McCall to raise my boys. You forfeited your chance to be an unsupervised father the day that you told me I had no right to say she could not be near my sons and that she hadn't meant to endanger them. So you are not going to get custody of them, if you try I have made sure that you will face possible jail time. So don't even think of fighting my wishes.

Second is Jason Morgan, my youngest son's biological father, all you provided is DNA, never time or love with your son. So I think that it is best you stay out of his life. Jason you never wanted him and even told me that he would never be first in your life, so that it one reason I don't want you to raise Jake the second is that I want my sons raised together. Your friends would never treat my sons equally and I don't want Cameron to ever feel like a second class citizen like my father and mother made me feel."

Lastly, I don't want Carly to even think she has the chance to raise my son, I never want my sons to think ill thoughts of me and that woman never showed me any respect in my life and I know that she won't in death. Jason you made your choice the day you took over for Sonny. Now live with it, since you won't live for us.

Grams, I know that you would raise the boys, but you are getting a little old, I love you and know that you would do your best. I know that as long as you live, you will be there for them. I know that you will respect my wishes. As for my parents, I would never allow you to raise my children after the way you raised me.

Monica, Lila once told me how you loved Jason in spite of trying very hard not to, how you actually moved into the Gatehouse at one point in anger with Alan. I know how you love him. Then there is Emily who you loved from the minute she became yours, I can't replace Jason Quartermaine or Emily for you and I know that you understand that, which is why I am asking you take care of my sons. I know that Cameron not being Jason's won't matter to you and that you will love him anyhow.

With as few Quartermaine's left, there won't be the discord that your sons grew up with. I know that I am asking a huge favor and one that I should have asked before now, however the fact is your son and Lucky would have fought it, now they can't. If you feel you aren't up to the task, I have made arrangements but I am hoping they are not necessary."

Jax, I am sure that you are wondering why you are here. You and I once shared a child, one not created in love or passion, but a petrie dish. That child meant the world to you and I know that you love your stepsons with all your heart, you are an unselfish and truly giving person. I am hoping that you will watch over the small amount I have to leave my sons. I want to make sure that they never have money used as a weapon by their families. You are the only person I trust to do so.

This is my last will and testament. "

There was silence in the room, Jeff not sure why his daughter hated him. Steven understood that he hadn't been asked because of his job being diametrically opposed to Jason. Audrey understanding why her granddaughter had done what she did.

Monica was shocked and honored that Elizabeth had intended for her to raise the boys and thinking what Edward and Tracy would have done when she had kicked them out to do so. Jax was also touched and at the same time he felt sorry for Morgan. He looked worse than the day he did when she had been buried.

Jason sat there, she truly had given up on them, feeling his mother trying to reach out to him, he turned to her and said. "Would you have done as she asked?"

"Of course. Jason don't you know that she was trying to have a way for your sons to stay connected to you even if you weren't in their lives."

"No, she was saying what she meant. I messed up my life so badly that this is all I have left." with that Jason started to leave when he heard Lucky's question.

"Since Elizabeth and the boys are all dead, what happens to the money. Since I am their heir do I get it?"

Jax blocked Jason, as soon as he heard the insensitive asses words, he knew that Morgan was going to go after Lucky. "Jason, I know you want to, but for Elizabeth don't do it."

Jeff had been there for the last few days, wondering why his daughter had chosen a mobster over a respected police officer, now he understood. Turning to Spencer, he looked at the man and tried to remember he had taken the Hippocratic oath, then when the man had turned to him and said "It's an honest and important question, what happens to the money."

Jeff managed to redeem himself slightly by decking the police officer. Spencer went down without even a spare second to think that a middle aged doctor shouldn't have been able to do that.

"Monica does he need a doctor. Should I call 911?" asked the attorney as she stepped from behind her desk and walked on the unconscious man crushing his fingers.

"No, he should wake up soon, Jeff about time you acted like a man. Jason do you have one of your people close that they could take care of him?"

"Leave him here."said Diane. "By the way the answer to his question, Elizabeth's previous wishes go into affect; the money goes to the Rape Crisis Center and The Woman's Clinic on Vine."

Jason didn't want to know. He turned and asked Diane to arrange for the house utilities to be transferred over to his name and that he would replace the money that Emily spent on the house so that he could keep it.

MAXIE loved her job, she was driving back from a photo shoot for Fredrico's winter line when she saw a familiar looking car standing in front of a burnt out building. Hoping she wasn't interrupting the mobster while he was doing business, she called Spinelli and told him that there had been a Johnny sighting and she was going to check on the man.

Pulling over, she realized that her heels would not work for the area, so she picked up the sneakers she kept in back at Georgie's insistence and changed before trying to track down the man. Seeing him standing on the edge of the cliff, she asked "What is this place?"

"My secret." replied the drunk and smelly man. "This is the place where my life ended, last year."

"Listen why don't you come down from there. You are scaring me." she said.

"Now you sound like her, she didn't like me standing here, so I would back away. Then she would talk me into going for a drive, going as fast as I wanted as long as I stayed away from the cliff." he said taking another gulp of the scotch.

"Well, of course. Lulu isn't really scared of anything." Maxie mentally choked as she made the statement

"You of all people should know, Lulu is scared of everything. That is why she acts like she does. All talk and no true courage to back it up. She relies on blind luck and sheer stupidity to get her what she wants." he sneered. "What will it take for you to go away?"

"Why don't you come down and we can talk." first she had to get him down, then home to Claudia, his sister would know how to deal with this. "I could call Claudia, how about that?"

"She is screwing our unscrupulous attorney, I can't trust her. Lulu is a vacuous wasteland that helped me feel again, but now I don't want to feel. I want the numbness that getting so drunk and hurting myself will not even be blimp on my radar. I want to end things, now."

With that he jumped, scaring the blond. When he stood next to her laughing she smacked him with her fists, saying are you crazy.

"Nope, but give it a few years. I am sure I will be. I am following in dear old dad's footsteps. My only true chance to have my own life died, here over a year ago, I didn't even mourn it, I spent my time on the run because Logan Hayes decided to get killed in my apartment.

So I spent the day that should have been spent remembering my child and his mother, pacifying Lulu because she was jealous of a sixteen year old."

Maxie was stunned and didn't even react when he dragged her over to his car and said want to go for a ride, after all I helped you deal with your sister's getting into that fancy school, want to help me?

Before she could answer one way or the other, she found herself at a cemetery with the prayer that he would let her drive back. They had almost ran off the road three times and all he had done was laugh.

Johnny hopped out of the car and walked over to the simply cut marble grave. When she followed the mobster, still confused as to what was going on. Johnny had been married? He had been someone's father? It boggled her mind. Seeing the stone and the writing on it, she believed, if she hadn't the look of sorrow and pain on the man's face would have made her believe.

_Your soul is a chosen  
__—__ landscape  
Where charming masked and  
__—__ costumed figures stroll  
Playing the lute and dancing  
__—__ and almost  
Sad under their fantastic  
__—__ disguises._

_While they sing in the minor  
__— __mode  
The victory of love and the  
__— __opportunities of life,  
They do not seem to believe  
__— __in their happiness  
And their song blends with  
__—__ the moonlight._

_The quiet moonlight, sad  
__—__ and beautiful,  
Which gives dreams to the birds  
__— __in the trees  
And makes the fountain sprays  
__— __sob in ecstasy,  
The tall willowy fountain sprays  
__—__ among the marble statues._

ANNIE ZACHARRA

&

UNBORN CHILD

July 15, 2007

Maxie didn't know what to say or even do. She had lost both Cooper and Jesse, her sister as well, but that was nothing like losing a spouse or a child. "Johnny, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"No one does, no one knew, I wanted a chance to get away, I was going to kill Trevor and have my father committed, then we were going to leave. Now I can never leave, I can't leave them, alone here in the cold ground,. I have dishonored our memories, tattered and tainted them, first with getting involved with Lulu when all I wanted was to feel something, anything. I took up with the dross and never mourned the gold."

"Johnny, what is that poem. I know that poem from somewhere."

"It's called Claire de Lune, Moonlight in English."

"Oh, I thought I knew it, Georgie had to learn it for French class, there is music to it, right?"

"Yes, there is. By Debussy. It's for the piano." he said as he started to walk away then returned and touched the top of the tombstone with his hand after kissing his fingers. "Maxie, I need to end things with Lulu on my own terms, will you keep this a secret."

"If you want. Johnny, I have never lost a spouse or a child, but I am willing to listen. I am trying."

"Thank you, but I know what I need to do. It is safer if you are out of the line of fire, from Lulu as well as my family. She could make trouble for you at work and you don't deserve to be caught in my mess."

"Relax, in fact she was fired a few days ago."


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing connected to GH, thank god otherwise I would be losing money on my investment lately.

The host is from the early eighties, with connections to the Cassidines and the Quartermaines. As for Bobbie Spencer. I think if she stays out of the way and behaves she will be fine. By the way, he wasn't a good guy on the show and the debt he owns the women is on the woman he loves behalf. Oh, for the DOOL lives, comparison. I was thinking more along the lines of ATWT, when they brought back a bunch of female characters after killing them off.

One more thing, any one who read my story Repairing the Damage should be able to figure out where I am going with Johnny. This was how I had intended to write it then, but Helena just took over my typing and that was how it ended up. I think I like this version more, it will hurt Lulu deeper.

The experts helping Jason are from one of my husbands favorite shows. NCIS. I apologize if I get too OOC with them. I only watch the show sort of second hand. I know their names and some of their idiosyncrasies.

TRUTH OR DIE

AUDREY sat down with her copy of the letter from her granddaughter, then called Gail and Monica, to meet for tea and to discuss the problem of Sam McCall.

As the three women ate and drank, they started to make plans, Monica called Jason and asked him to come over to the bistro where the ladies usually meet to have tea. Walking in and seeing a slightly larger and more commercial version of the pink bedroom was scary.

"Jason please join us." offered Gail. "Something was mentioned at Elizabeth's will reading and we want to deal with it."

Jason waited for them to lecture him or suggest therapy since Gail was doing the talking, so when they asked if there was any way he could be charge with an accessory to Jake's kidnapping after the fact if they went after Sam shocked him. "No, I went to get Jake as soon as I figured out what happened. If you are thinking of using the law, Alexis will block any attempt to get her charged."

"That is why we are going to go straight to the press and then Alexis will have to step aside and let Scott handle it." announced Monica with a faint smile.

"This could backfire." he said.

"No it won't. Jason, your thinking like you would in your world. We are the experts at this in ours. Trust me. We have done this before. When we were younger, it was the only way women had to do things."

"Fine, just let me know if you need my help." he said.

"We will be fine, Jason you just go ahead and do what you need to, by the way Jax told me that Brenda Barrett is in town, please have her call me,.she will be a great help at this."

BRENDA walked out of Jax's office, timing it perfectly. The geek had warned her that Carly was entering the hotel. He was monitoring the blond at her request. Sean, had asked her to get the younger man away from the fire footage for a while hoping it would give a fresh perspective when they returned to it. She smiled at the front desk clerk as she walked over to stand behind the blond and said "Ahem!"

Turning to see what was going on, Carly felt her blood freeze.

"Marty, I think that is what your name tag says. Please call the police. The soon to be former Mrs. Jacks is violating a court order and if you don't want to be an accessory to the crime. I would do as I requested." Brenda said before turning back to Carly.

"Get out of my hotel!" Carly growled at the petite brunette.

"I don't think so. In fact once Jax gets it back from you in divorce arbitrations, I think I will buy your share of it. So I hear that Jason is a little upset with you. That he wants you far, far away and you don't seem to be the message. Well I am here to say: back off, now. Try and hurt that man any more and you will regret it."

"Like you have any idea of what Jason thinks or does. You were just an annoying pest who turned his spare bedroom in a bordello."

"You would know all about bordellos, weren't you born in one? By the-" she felt the vibrations of her cell phone and smiled, showing the number to Carly she smirked as the other woman's eyes narrowed to small slits at Jason's number.

"Hello, my favorite ex-husband. What can I do for you?"

"Sure, tell Monica I am on my way." with that she closed the phone, knowing that Carly had never really gotten over that, the only reason the Quartermaine's had ever been kind to her was to stay close to Micheal.

Seeing the police entering with Lucky Spencer, she admired the bruise that was forming, Jax had told her what had happened earlier. She stayed to inform them that Carly was banned by a restraining order from entering the premise and that she wanted her arrested.

"You can't do that she owns this place." protested Lucky.

"She owns half of it and the judge said since her partner lives here and she threatened to kill him, she had to stay away. The final decision is at the end of the week, but the preliminary decision is that she has to sell her shares to him at market price. So please arrest her or I will file a complaint with Mac and let the press know that the PCPD gives relatives preferential treatment."

FRANCIS had left this morning, on a little trip to Bensenhurst and Sean was meeting with Jason's forensics's experts. The young woman apparently worked for the government and her boss had been helped out by Jason a long time ago while still in the Marines. Abby was very good and very strange at the same time.

The raven haired young woman ran the test again. Then she sat back to wait for the results. Dr. Webber had given a sample and so had Steven Webber. The Quartermaine patriarch as well. So far there was no doubt, the samples from the victims didn't match the tests.

As she leaned back and drank her kowpow soda she double checked the sample against the dead grandfather. Once again that was no match as well. Not even to his father. She picked up the phone and called over to ask her boss if she could rifle through some graves.

She was disappointed to be told she needed permission. Calling Zeva, she asked for her help with a small project and that Gibbs couldn't know. She sent Tony on a little trip to the city. She was curious and needed answers. After all Gibbs had them helping a gangster, not that he looked like much of one. So why shouldn't they break a few more laws.

Ordering Tim to watch for a result from her current test, she told him not to tell anyone what they said until she returned. "How am I supposed to keep those men from getting the results?" he asked.

"Trust me, they aren't real mobsters, real mobsters eat spaghetti, slick back their hair and wear expensive Italian suits and shoes. The ones we have meet wear jeans and t-shirts or are complete geeks. "

Tony just laughed at her idea of gangsters, he knew from his own family not to expect all made men to look alike. He did have to say that Jason Morgan wasn't really his idea of a gangster either maybe deadlier though.

BRENDA was still chuckling as she let herself into the coffee shop, she was glad she had never gotten on the bad side of those particular women. They were a lot meaner than they looked. She had taken some lessons from them in the subtle art of revenge. She could hear a familiar voice yelling and wanted to turn away.

"--do you think you are doing? I told you that he was dangerous. Why can't you take my advise, I turned this over to you so that it would be safe, not for you to run it into the ground, mourning someone that spit on you every chance she got. Your son being dead is your own fault, you let that little-"

"Sonny get the hell out. Now! Jason, you should have warned me that there were more screamers than just the women." turning to the man that once held such sway over her mind and heart, she didn't see a bit of the old Sonny left, except an empty outer shell.

"You have turned into a complete selfish bastard. Did you listen to yourself just then. You have no right to talk to Jason that way. MAX, get your butt in here and escort this man out, why would you allow him to talk to Jason that way don't you have any respect for your boss?"

"Oh, he does, Sonny is his boss. He quit working for me last month." announced Jason.

THE HOST finished sending the untraceable e-mail. He wished that Stan wasn't so close to his mother, the young man was incredibly talented and he would miss him once they were all returned. He hoped that the man was right about this Spinelli. He hoped he was as good as advertised or they would have to find another way to commute with the mourning mobster.

He went in to see his guests doing their best to keep occupied, Georgie was missing but he knew that she was down by the cliffs, they would trigger half memories for her and she would stand there for hours at a time. He had lost track of her for a short time last year, having bigger problems in Port Charles. He wished he'd had his people keep a closer eye on her. Now she had blank spaces and no idea of what some of the recalled memories meant.

He watched as Elizabeth's sons played with Alan, the man had been upset to find out that Elizabeth and the boys were here at first, until he realized the danger to them back home. Cameron was crawling all over his newly found grandfather.

Jake had stopped to crawl over to a pretending to read Stefan and kept grabbing at the mans' pant legs. The stiff and uncomfortable man just picked the little boy up and sat him on the sofa having a staring match with him. It was the third time today it had happened, when Jake finally gave up, he wiggled to the edge to get down with some help, then waddled over to his grandfather and brother.

Elizabeth knew that Emily wanted her help with Georgie but she was ashamed to admit she had been so wrapped up in her own problems and Lulu's version of the problems with Georgie that she had never looked at it from her side.

She been supportive of the Spencer girl, not thinking how she had destroyed another person's marriage, much like the drugs and Maxie had done to hers. She regretted cutting off most contact out of anger at the girl's sister. They watched as she stood at the cliff and stared out over the ocean, until she started shivering in the eighty five degree heat.

"Georgie?" they called. She didn't seem to hear them. "Georgie? Georgie?" they said when she looked at them with glassy eyes, that were out of focus.

"She is frequently like this, she will be back at the house, later acting totally like a different person. Tomorrow she will wake up with no memory of it." explained Emily.

Seeing the smoke in the distance, Elizabeth asked what was over that way.

"There is another compound, our host owns both. I know that they are both connected to Port Charles, because he said once he has solved the mystery of the darkness, he will be selling the island and going home."

"Do you know where home is and where exactly we are." Elizabeth asked.

"Home is someplace in Europe, as for where we are, we have never been told. Georgie figured out that we are in the northern hemisphere but someplace close to the southern end of Europe. We are not in Greece or any other place in the Mediterranean. She thinks we might be in the Azores."

"The Portuguese territory?"

"How did you know that, I had to have her explain to me where it was." accused Emily with amusement.

"Jason and his love of travel. He read a book about them while staying with me the second time he came home. They are in the mid-Atlantic mountain range if I remember. Former volcano's in fact."

"Show off! Let's go get the boys and go watch the geyser, Cam will love it."

They followed quietly behind an unseeing Georgie as she returned to the house.

WHEN Alexis entered her office the next morning she saw Mac sitting there with the Mayor and Scott Baldwin. This did not seem like a good start to the day. "Gentleman what can I do for you?" she asked as she tossed down her briefcase.

"We are here as a courtesy. Scott is heading up an investigation into allegations that your daughter watched Jake Morgan aka Jake Spencer get kidnapped, in fact knew the woman who did so and did nothing to help. She in fact hindered the investigation. According to an affidavit signed by Maureen Harper, she saw her take Jake in the park.

"That's impossible. She would never endanger a child." she said weakly.

"There is also a charge that she was responsible for hiring the men who threatened Miss Webber and her children in the park. Mr. Spencer was aware of this for a while now and still chose to associate with your daughter. He is under investigation too."

Alexis sat down and said that it was something that Scott had cooked up to get members of the Spencer and Cassidine families for what had happened to his son.

"And Elizabeth Webber was in on this? This came out at the reading of her will, there is no doubt as to what she wrote in the letter, in fact both Morgan and Spencer didn't deny that it happened. Morgan was questioned with his attorney present this morning. He told me that they had kept quiet because they were afraid that Sam would tell someone about Jake but that he admitted to threatening her with violence if she ever did anything to endanger his son again."

"Why aren't you arresting him for that?" she asked. "He threatened my daughter."

"As his attorney pointed out, with the history your daughter has, and the fact that she endangered his child, no court would convict and this office has wasted enough money and created enough bad publicity with losing cases against Mr. Morgan."

"As for Sam, we have the letter and the woman who kidnapped Jake. The sketches of the men who threatened the boys match men who used to work on the same show as she did. They were gophers, so we have names and the dates they left their job, with a matching withdrawal from Sam's bank account."

Alexis didn't want to believe that her daughter would do this, but she waited until they left and called her to meet at Kelly's to talk to her. When Sam arrived with Lucky, Alexis asked them to sit down and waited until the courtyard was empty.

"Sam did you hire two men to threaten Elizabeth and her boys, after watching Maureen Harper kidnap Jake? Lucky did you know about this and when did you learn about it?" she asked afraid of the answers.

Sam hesitated just long enough for Alexis to know that it was true."Oh god, you did. Why would you do such a terrible thing?" she asked.

"I was at a terrible place, I had just learned that Jason had a son and that he was lying to me. I knew that Maureen would take good car-"

Alexis came out of her stupor to look at her daughter and say "I can't believe you are making excuses, what the hell were you thinking, to have men with guns threaten Elizabeth?" she said with disgust.

"I was there to keep any-"

"NO more, nothing you can say excuses your behavior. Sam, I am going to say this once. You, what you did was wrong, NOTHING, I mean NOTHING EXCUSES YOUR BEHAVIOR, if you had gone to Jason and tried to shoot him, that would be excusable, but what you did and your excuses are just out of bounds.

Lucky I am so disappointed with you. That you are still with Sam after she did that. I fought for your rights so that you could be in the lives of those boys, I wish to god now that I hadn't. It was all about beating Jason, wasn't it."

Alexis got up started to go and in and pay their bill, but just left instead. Let the two of them take care of it. She was going to see Jason.

"Well, well, well. How the mighty have fallen, huh, Sam. Spencer." said Ric as he slithered around the corner with Claudia. "You had the balls to stay with her after she watched that and did that, I don't ever want to hear another word out of either one of your mouths about my behavior. When Alexis refuses to represent you in court. Don't call me. I won't do it either."

Claudia just smirked and put the information she had gathered in the back of her mind.

JASON was entering his penthouse to find it was full of people, so he knew and some he didn't. When he had closed the door, they all started to talk at once. "alive, possible, ...not a match...matches body,... not family...Stone cold we...e-mail...Sonny meet...Connie...Scorpio's daugh-" just when he was considering shooting someone, a dark haired woman whistled and said "Every one shut down. Eventually."

They all turned to stare and then one of the suits said "Zeba, I think you mean up and Now."

"Okay shut up Now, is that better Timothy?" she said politely before smacking him on the side of the head.

"Gibbs, who are these people and what are they talking about. Macro, and my people, please wait." he said tiredly, he had spent the night at the hospital roof, staring up at the stars since he couldn't get any sleep. Then had spent the morning with Bernie and Diane.

"Abby, tell him what you found and then you and I are going to have a little talk about obeying orders."

"Actually Jethro, I should go first." announce Ducky. "I did some grave robbing for Abby. We took samples from the graves of Emily, Alan, Alan Jr, and Lila Quartermaine. We also took samples of Steve Hardy, wonderful man, I knew him when he was a child in China his parents were misson-" he continued to talk until he saw the look on Mr. Morgan's face. He stopped he had seen it before on Jethro's.

"Where was I? Oh, I then took samples from the grave of Mr. Alexander Smith. As well as his father Cameron. We also took samples from Mrs. Zachara's."

"This is where I come in, Abby sent me to get a DNA sample from a Micheal Corinthos the third in New York City." announced Tony.

"We compared the samples because the original tests kept coming back inconclusive. So I made a family tree to explain what we found. At least that was my intention, but things went a little haywire.

First of all, Dr. Alan Quartermaine's sample didn't match his parents. Now I don't know why but the records show that he was their son. Next we compared Emily's sample. At the time I didn't know that your sister was adopted, it wasn't in the records given to me.

Then I compared the samples of Alan Jr. to his parents. He doesn't match them either. There is no way he is the son of Monica and Alan, BUT he is the father of the boy in the coma in New York." she said with a grin, not realizing she had shocked Jason.

"Now I compared the sample to the banshee who Zeba tripped to get a sample. The boy is hers, but something a bit wonky happened. I will explain that a little bit later.

Jake, doesn't match the sample for you, or your family. So I compared his to the DNA tests run on Spencer Cassidine and Lucky Spencer. His is on record at the police department here. They don't match either. However the wonky thing is that Spencer Cassidine matched to Carly Jacks aka the banshee, as his mother." she said smiling at figuring it out.

"So, what you are saying is that Jake isn't mine. Your mistaken." he said harshly.

"No what I am saying is that it isn't Jake, he doesn't match the Hardy's either. Nor Steven or Jeff Webber. Mr. Webber assures me that Elizabeth is his daughter. That she has the same rare blood type. The same type that Jake and Cameron have. Neither boy matches the samples we have."

"My boys are alive, what about Elizabeth?"

"Their mother too, I think. Also I think that someone messed up the samples of Cameron's original DNA test. The samples I took from Smith and Lewis don't match. I arranged to get a sample from a Mr. Ric Lansing. He didn't match either. Care to guess whose did?" she asked bouncing on her feet in excitement.

Jason somehow knew what she was going to say, but still needed to hear her say it.

"Your DNA is a perfect match to young Cameron, along with your father's. I don't know how, I am sure that only you would but you are the father." she said excitedly.

Jason thanked Gibbs and told him he appreciated his help. "I needed someone good that I could trust with this, so tell your people that I owe you and them." he said still stunned by what he had learned.

"Your welcome, listen don't do anything for twenty four hours, I need to arrange to protect my people from the fall out of this."

"By the way the girl in the Zachara grave, she is a runaway. She went missing about a week before she died, so I don't think she is the one who is supposed to be buried there." announced Abby as she handed him the file as she left.

"Steely one, I have taken care of that. If anyone looks, your people where in Lake Georgie for a refresher course. It would help if they looked a little worse for wear when they return home to the fortress of justice." said Spinelli as he handed over the file to Tony.

"Thanks geek, we will do that. Mr. Morgan." he said as he walked past Gibbs to the elevator, all were silent as they exited into the foyer to hear the end of a shouting match between the desk clerk and a Mr. Sonny Corinthos as he felt the need to inform the world, and the ex-owner of the building.

Abby took one look and said to Tony, "That is what a mobster should look like. Slicked up and sleazy. With a Italian suit and nice and shiny loafers. He is a little short though. She criticized as they walked out the door.

Jason closed the door, asking what had been learned.

"Stone Cold we have been contacted by Fair Elizabeth and the progeny's kidnapper."announced Spinelli moments later as he checked his e-mails and found a encrypted e-mail just as there was a knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

I wish I owned it, but I don't.

First to answer a few questions, no it isn't Sean or Duke, too late of an era.

In regards to the question of how I keep it all straight. I used to be a research librarian, my job involved looking up information. I had to memorize where to locate just about anything, I also start each story with a three subject notebook. Section one is the outline, character research, what I want to keep about each character and what I want the character growth to be, section two is for what actually ends up getting written, since sometimes characters end up having plans of their own. The last chapter is always where I want things to end up and what I need to be sure to wrap up like subplots and such.

Remember that I love to torture Sam, Carly and Lucky, I decided to add Ric and Courtney to the fun, the last because I needed twenty dead characters and she actually had a story I could write and torture her some plus Carly, as well remember Jax was still married to her when she died.

Truth or Die

Chapter 9

Jason pulled open the door, desperately wanting to get rid of whoever was on the other side, seeing Spencer wasn't a good idea. The man-boy was "lucky" he didn't toss him off the balcony after what had happened at Diane's yesterday. "WHAT could you possibly want?"

"Why did you tell Mac the truth about Sam and what happened?"he asked petulantly.

"Which what happened, what happened when she watched my son get kidnapped or when she ordered two men to hold my family at gun point. Or maybe I should have told Mac about how you lied when you said you rescued Elizabeth and I from Manny. Would you have rather I told that truth."

"I-you-I-Sam" he stuttered at Jason.

Jason just turned to the guard and said, "Make sure that Officer Spencer is escorted down and tell the desk guard that he isn't to come up without a search warrant and before the warrant is executed he needs to inform my attorney." with that he slammed the door, ignoring the pounding on it along with Spencer's threats.

"Tell me what you learne-" Jason heard the door again, this time he ignored it until he heard Alexis yelling for him to let her in. "WHAT could you possibly want? Do you have a death wish or even a search warrant. Why would I want to see ANYONE with Cassidine blood?" he growled at her.

"I just came to say I am sorry. I should have never helped Lucky with his divorce proceedings. I truly wish I had done things differently." she said sorrowfully. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, just stay away from me and mine. ALEXIS, I think there is one thing you should know, if I ever find out that Sam or Lucky are even in this building I will destroy them."

After the distraught woman left, Jason went to the door and told the guard who was just returning. "Get another guard up here and shoot the next person who comes out of that elevator."

"Spinelli explain." he said finally.

"I received an e-mail from someone who calls himself the HOST. He sent a streaming video for you. I will tell you the rest afterwards."

Jason watched as the geek turned on the program and then he sat down abruptly almost on the geek. The tape showed his late sister Emily and Elizabeth with the boys, it was dated and timed from this morning. Then came the voice over as it repeatedly showed the four of them.

"Good day, Mr. Morgan. I am the Host. I have spent the last couple of decades observing your hometown, while doing so; I found out that several people were in danger from various threats. This video is showing but four of them, the four that I think you consider most important. There are several more of the undead here as well.

I did not kidnap them to endanger them, they would be dead if they hadn't be brought her by no fault of my own. If you refuse to help me, they will stay here. Safe and sound. With all their needs granted and all wishes fulfilled. If you and your people have half the skills that one of my guests say that you do, you will have figured out by now that Helena was responsible for the fire that almost killed your lovely Miss Webber and the boys.

I want to make a deal with you. First of all , I know how good Mr. Spinelli is, otherwise you would not be currently watching this in the medium that you are if he did not have the necessary skills for what I require.. So he needs to stop trying to locate where this is coming from. If he gets close it will cost you more favors to get back those you care about.

I don't want favors that are of a criminal nature. More along the lines of gardening. Pruning out the weeds and exposing the darkness to the light. I won't endanger yours or your men's freedom. All I want is for my guests to be able to return home to live their lives safe from the darkness. Not to be completely out of danger, since no place exists like that. Not even this paradise.

You will find a list of people enclosed with this, as well as where to look for their secrets. If they tell the truth when asked or if they are sincerely remorseful, they get to go free, if not they die. However I should explain that death is a relative term,for some it will be the lose of their livelihoods, for others, their freedom. For the truly worst of the bunch, it will mean the loss of everything that they hold dear.

For every ten of them that you get to walk out of the darkness, I will give you a person who it is safe for to come home. Miss Webber and her sons are of course the last to be released. As well as Johnny Zachara's young wife. Alas, she miscarried long before I could rescue her. I had no idea of the danger she had gotten herself into.

Good day, Mr. Morgan, Mr. Spinelli and I believe Mr. Corelli, Mr. O'Brien or should I say Mr. O'Malley. I am sure that there are others, but I think I made my point." with that the picture froze with a close up of the boys and their mother.

"Spinelli, what was he talking about?" asked Francis as Jason just sat there, sadly touching the screen.

"First of all I know who one of the undead is. Stan. His electronic signature is all over this data. That should allow me to get close to locating them."

"Spinelli we are going to do exactly as he requests, we are NOT going to do anything to endanger or prolong the stay on the island. DO YOU understand?" asked Jason.

"Yes, Stone Cold. I get it, now do you want the list?"

Spinelli turned to the computer and hit a few buttons, then showed the list to his boss. "Kill all the lawyers: Justus, Alexis, Ric, Jordan, Trevor, Diane, Dara, Scott, Lee and John Durant."

"Here are the files about each one, I will print up hard copies.

"Jason what do you want us to do?" asked Marco.

"We go through each file, and do as ordered. We find their secrets and expose them."

ALEXIS went straight to Mac's office, closing the door. "What do you have on my daughter?"

"I can't tell you that, you of all people know better." he said.

"Just tell me this, do you want some help?' she asked dejectedly.

"Alexis?" he said.

"When Jake was missing she came to my house, asking about seeing a crime, I thought she was talking about Jason and whether or not she could get in trouble for not reporting it. I told her she had nothing to worry about."

"Did you have any idea what was going on?" he asked gently.

"No, I would have done something. I can still feel the fear from when Kristina was kidnapped. I would never have condoned this,.when I talked to her earlier. She tried to say that she wasn't emotionally stable, but I know differently. She had intent. My child knew what she was doing. She is going to try to use that to get out of trouble for this. I can't let that happen."

"Alexis, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, there is one more thing. Elizabeth all but told me that she came to see her while drunk and said that Jake being gone was like her losing her daughter, that it made them the same. I think that Sam didn't care if Maureen killed Jake, as long as Elizabeth didn't have Jason's son."

Mac felt for the woman but he knew that she had ignored her daughter's nature and behavior blaming it all on Morgan. She was now learning what he had known since he had first run across Miss McCall, she was trouble.

JAX waited for Sonny to leave, then knocked on the door. "JAX, I am so glad you came by. Are you coming home." she asked.

"NO, I waited for Sonny to leave with Morgan. I need to discuss hotel business with you. There is an officer outside, so that I can keep the restraining order."

"You know that you got that falsely. My attorney assures me that you have no case, he said that I would get to keep my share of the hotel. First think I am going to do, is kick Kate Howard out on her over-bred ass."

"Carly, I don't think you want to do that. I have Diane and Alexis representing me. Now I have made you an offer, I would take it, before the value of the hotel drops and your shares are worthless."

"I asked Sonny to buy you out, he is going to stake me the money so that I can buy you out."

"Not going to happen either. Carly, I have all the cards and Jason is offering to help." with that he left her standing there amazed. She knew that Jason would forgive her, why else would he be willing to go to Jax.

JASON sat on the sofa, when he had entered the penthouse, he could hear the shower running, Marco had stopped watching Sonny and was now assigned to Claudia and Ric. So he knew that the person showering after throwing up was Johnny. Hearing the water turn off, he gave the younger man the time to get dressed and entered the bedroom to see him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I have something you need to see." Johnny's head came up and he started to go for his weapon on instinct.

"Morgan what do you want." he asked wearily.

"Come into the living room, I don't want to be caught unaware should your sister and her bed buddy return." with that he left the room and started to put the DVD in the small portable player that Spinelli hand given him.

"What is so important that you broke into here? Wha-"

**For every ten of them that you get to walk out of the darkness, I will give you a person who it is safe for to come home. Miss Webber and her sons are of course the last to be released. As well as Johnny Zachara's young wife. Alas, she miscarried long before I could rescue her. I had no idea of the danger she had gotten herself into.**

Jason watched as Johnny started to pass out, then seemed to draw strength from somewhere. "Morgan what the hell is that and why is Annie being discusses."

"That is all you get now, meet me at my penthouse at six o'clock tomorrow morning."

Johnny sat down and took a minute to try and get his mind together. Heavy drinking was more his father and Trevor's way of dealing with things. He thought about what he had heard, it sounded like his wife was alive, Morgan's girlfriend and son as well.

He allowed the idea to sink in, the abyss he had lived in for the last year started to lift, then it settled again. His wife was never going to understand his getting involved with Lulu, god how was he going to explain the stupid mistakes he had been making for the last year.

He needed to end things today with Lulu, no more worrying about Nik. He had to do this, no matter how messy. Grabbing his keys from the bedroom he rushed to the door and opened it just in time to see Maxie getting ready to knock. "Johnny?" she asked.

"I haven't got time, wait, come with me. I need to talk to someone who knows the whole mess." with that he grabbed her arm before she could even speak. As they exited the building, they missed seeing the fuming blond as she watched her boyfriend leave his place with wet hair and what looked like holding hands with that man stealing tramp Maxie Jones .

Following them to the overlook bridge, she couldn't believe he took her to what she considered their spot. Quietly slipping up to the ridge above them she waited, until a pacing Johnny stopped. She strained to listen as he finally started to talk, so she moved in a little closer. There was no way she was losing her man to Maxie, not this time. Not Johnny, he loved her. He had told her so.

"She's alive! Annie is alive! Morgan came to by the penthouse today. Annie is alive!"

"Did he kidnap her or something?" Maxie asked confused. Lulu was as well, who was Annie?

"No, he got some sort of tape or something. That's not important,. I need to deal with Lulu, I should have last week, but now I can't wait. I have to break up with her. I have to find my wife. Morgan is my best chance to get my family back."

"Your kid, too." Lulu was stunned. Johnny was married and had a kid, no way, this had to be some sort of con to get free of his father so they could be together. Why would he be telling Maxie otherwise

"No, it looks like Annie suffered a miscarriage, but I need to find my wife. I need to see her and try to explain what happened and why I didn't look for her. To tell her what happened. To tell her that no matter what I have done, I still love her, that I am still in love with her" Johnny's mind went off in a thousand different directions.

"Johnny, keep things in perspective. Did you know that Lucky Spencer was thought dead for a year? When he came back, things didn't work out so well for Elizabeth and him, of course being brainwashed and Elizabeth throwing herself at Jason didn't help.

Same thing with Sonny and Brenda, Brenda and Jax. Too much time had passed. They all tried to pretend that nothing had changed. You need to face facts, you are going to have to take time getting to know her again, then there is the whole Lulu situation to explain. Why don't you start with just dealing with Lulu."

Johnny could not believe that Maxie was making sense, but that was why he had wanted to talk to her, she had no stake in this. "Thank you. I need to run you home, so that I can track down Lulu."

"Fine, but how about dropping me off at Spinelli's instead. I want to see if he will tell me what he knows."

"Don't abuse your friendship with him for me." he warned.

"I'm not, I'm just curious what he knows and I want to help. Besides, he has been avoiding me since I kissed him the other day. He fled to see Leyla and Nadine. I haven't seen him since or gotten an e-mail or text. I think I need to remind him that he should stay in contact with his friends."

JASON went to though the names on the list and decided to start with the dead people, at least the ones he thought were dead. Finally settling on Justus & John Durant. He went with his cousin. Opening the envelope he found a Corinthos and Morgan legal file.

Opening it up he saw that his attorney had been doing research into the Ruiz brothers and why they were in town. Son of a bitch, he thought as he read what was in the file. He picked up the phone and called Francis. The older man went to the copies being kept in the safe and saw what had Jason so hot under the collar.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Try to reach Roy, see if he has any police contacts down there, I WANT THAT FILE. I want to know what it says and then I want to use it to destroy her. She played me, she made me feel guilt and has used emotional blackmail over what happened for the last few years. I want to know if the Ruiz brothers really did have a reason to want to kill Sam, if that hit was about more than me.

As for Spencer. I am going to take care of that part, right now. The DVD is going to find it's way to the press, let him deny it all he wants, but I am NOT going to let the PCPD OR THE MAYOR cover this up, I need to make a quick stop then we need to make a pick-up tonight. Look at the folder labeled Durant."

MONICA was getting ready to go to sleep, curled up in her lonesome bed, she was reading a medical journal when her son quietly entered the room

"Monica?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay? It's a little early for bed isn't it. It's barely seven o'clock."

"Jason!" Monica got out of bed, going over to where her son was standing, the shadows weren't as obvious today. She hoped her son was doing better, but she didn't want him to be burying the pain."No, I had an early morning at the hospital, Dr. Ford's punishment for the board allowing me back."

"I need to show you something but you can't tell anyone. I wish I could show it to everyone but it isn't a good idea right now." he said going over to her desk and setting down the player. Monica watched in astonishment when she saw Emily and Elizabeth with the boys and heard what was said.

She sat down on the foot of the bed and told Jason, "I know that voice. It's a little older but I know that voice. The accent is what gives it away."

"Can you remember who, it might be important later on."

"Are you going to do what he asked?" she pressed her son.

"Of course. We have already started, there is something else, your reporter friend wouldn't happen to be looking for a story would they?"

"I can call, what do you have." she queried.

"Lucky Spencer stealing a million dollars worth of drugs and money belonging to the Ruiz family. The FBI wiretap of a conversation between Lorenzo Alcazar and Hector Ruiz about killing Spencer for backing out of his end of the deal, plus Spencer replacing the drugs on tape. I am also getting proof that Sam might have been the reason that the Ruiz brothers went on a killing spree."

"Let me make a call." Monica went to get her cell phone and called over to the Herald, asking to be connected to her friend. "Jason do you want this nationally or local?"

"Whichever does the most damage." he admitted.

After talking to the reporter, she listened to her advice and said okay. I will meet you at the Metrocourt in about forty-five minutes.

"Jason I need the folder and any other details, if the file you have is right about Sam, she will take that nationally but the Lucky thing, she thinks works better on a local level, unless the police and the mayor stone wall us."

AS the four men slipped past detective Harper, they mentally thanked Spinelli. As soon as they were in the panel van, Jason told Marco to get them to the airport.

When they landed in the Nevada desert, Jason told them let's get the package and deliver it, first Marco I want you to tape him walking. He is not going to pull the crippled card with the jury or the press.

Finally gathering up the unconscious package, Marco not so gently carried it out to waiting vehicle while Sean, Francis and Jason grabbed all the files in the office and checked for a safe with infrared glasses. Jason cracked the code and took the files inside and they left.

During the flight home the men read what was in them, figured out where to find copies then had them sent to the incinerator while they delivered their naked package to the steps of the PCPD.

SCOTT was not having a very good morning, first he had been called by the state police barracks, they had found no proof that was usable against Lucky Spencer in regards to accessory after the fact. All they had was the letter of the late Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan's word. Enough to suspend Spencer but not to have him sent to jail.

Sam McCall was another story. Her mother had turned on her once she had found out it was true that she had watched Jake's kidnapping and then hired goons to threaten the girl. With Alexis' testimony they had intent. Sam's attorney, Trevor Lansing had gotten Alexis' testimony struck so it looks like she was going to get away with diminished capacity.

As he opened the morning paper, he thought Merry Christmas to me and happy birthday too, sitting down on the bench, he read the article. He didn't know where this reporter got their stories but he had just found the way to destroy Spencer. Getting up he started to dance a jig, when he saw naked flesh. Calling for the desk sergeant he asked for a few officers to help search the front of the station, when they saw it, a naked trussed up John Durant with a file taped to his chest with duct tape, lots and lots of duck tape. Someone apparently didn't like the man very much.

"Mr. Durant, so glad to see you. Officers, be gentle, it looks like he had a hard time getting back from hell."


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing thank god. I am only borrowing the characters.

Truth or Die

Chapter10

Lucky was furious as he exited Mac's office. Suspended, all because some reporter had claimed he stole the drug shipment. There was no proof. The only people who were aware of it where dead. Lorenzo was dead no matter what that jury thought. Elizabeth had died at the hospital.

Then he stopped and thought about it, Elizabeth had threatened to send him to jail if he tried for custody of Jake or Cam. Was this the evidence that she had in the letter. He turned around and walked into Mac's office interrupting his meeting with Scott and Alexis.

"Morgan set this up. He used a letter from Elizabeth to do it, she was the only one who knew that I did-"

"Mr. Spencer, suggest that you shut up right now." stated Trevor Lansing from the doorway. Miss McCall had been correct, Spencer was about to stick his foot in his mouth.

Alexis and Scott sat there open mouthed, had Lucky been just about to confess?

"Mr. Spencer, your fiancée sent me to represent you, she was afraid that you would be railroaded with the press running slanderous articles like that."

As he followed Lansing out the door, Lucky vowed to prove that Morgan set him up, why he didn't know but he knew that his father could find out.

JASON had reached Jordan, Sonny's former attorney and found out her secret. Turns out she slept with a client's husband after the client had been sent to jail. Then had deliberately botched her appeal. Jason had just shook his head, then went on to the next on the list, his own attorney.

Diane wondered why they were meeting at the Overlook. Morgan showed when Johnny came around the corner and asked Jason why they had meet here.

"For the same reason I requested my attorney join us. How would you like some help getting your wife home and also to negate some of the influence that Trevor or Ric has."

"I'm in, what do I need to do?" he asked. He wanted to have some progress made, he had been looking for Lulu to break up with her all day but he got the feeling she was avoiding him for some reason.

"Nothing just be ready to move in with another attorney for your father when the time comes."

"Why?"

"If you don't have an attorney who is loyal to you, your sister is going to bring in one that is loyal to her. I have a name for you. Jordan Sinclair. She was Sonny's attorney before Diane and Justus. She loathes Sonny and it is common knowledge."

"What besides getting Elizabeth and your son back is in it for you?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"How is this going to help get our women back?" he asked.

"I will explain later, I had to meet someone, that is why we canceled this morning. By the way you might want to be careful of spending time with Maxie Jones. If you are going to dump Lulu, it would be best to not be seen with another woman. Spencer's take it as a challenge."

After the mobster left, Diane said "Would this meeting have anything to do with the former federal prosecutor currently under indictment for jury tampering, money laundering, faking his death, and of course murder in the first degree. The man that was found with the evidence duct taped someplace I don't even want to think about." she winced asking.

"Does this fall under attorney client privileged?"

"Only if you tell me how we are going to remove the Lansing duo as attorneys."

"Trevor bought Ric's grade for the bar exam. I have records and dates and the best part is that I have Ric's original, turns out his ego is the best evidence there is. He was given a score that was only five points from perfect. Ric tried to take the test again to gain perfection without Daddy dearest knowing and this time he scored well below passing. We have all three tests."

"If you want to use this I would use the same reporter who nailed Spencer this morning. I think that they would sweep in under the rug. I. She can recommend someone to release it."

CARLY heard the banging on the front door, opening it she saw the expected Johnny Zacharra. "Have you seen Lulu?" when she said no, he told her if she did to have the blond call him.

Closing the door, she went into the kitchen where the blond was hiding, "Why did I just do that?" she asked. Lulu had called and had her pick her up from her mother's and she had hidden on the ride over.

"Are you in some sort of danger from Johnny? Should I call Jason?"

"Nothing like that. Jason needs to answer some questions for me though. Like how is it possible that my boyfriend has a wife and a kid."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I heard Maxie and Johnny talking at the Overlook. He had to dump me so that he can go rescue his wife for him. No way in hell, not after what I went through for him, from his sister and his father." she fumed.

"How is Jason involved?" asked Carly.

Lulu repeated the entire conversation and then watched as Carly started to piece things together. "So Johnny's wife is dead and has been for over a year and somehow Jason is involved. Jason would never harm a woman. We should find out from Spinelli what is going on."

"I am banned from stepping foot in the elevator, then when I was spying on Maxie she was not allowed up yesterday. Spinelli came down and saw her, they talked then he escorted her to the front door of the building."

"Maybe he has wised up about her. Why don't you give him a call?"

"It goes to voice mail and according to Mike the guards have been taking food to him at the penthouse."

"Trying to find Helena for killing Jake. Why he is bothering I don't know. This is just disgusting."

"Cameron and Elizabeth died as well, I know that you didn't like her, but Elizabeth was always there for me, so don't start on her." with that Lulu left, she should have gone to her father, Carly was no help at all.

Carly watched her leave, then sneered. ST. Elizabeth, patron saint of nurses and failed artists, was taking up too much of Jason's time. There was only one good thing about being a saint, that was that they had to be dead to achieve sainthood.

Grabbing her car keys she headed out the door.

JASON waited for Dara. When she finally entered her office, she stopped and stared. Jason Morgan was sitting in her office. "Mr. Morgan have you come to turn yourself in." she smiled.

"No, I have a file that I need some answers to."

"Why would I help you?"

"You like being a lawyer, don't you." he threatened.

"Don't threaten me Mr. Morgan. I don't deal well with threats."

"No threat, I just want to know what is your connection to Prisoner #24356 at Pentonville?"

Dara sat down when she heard the question, she may not live in Port Charles but had heard about Elizabeth and Jake. "The prisoner was Tom Baker."

"The man who raped Elizabeth and blackmailed Emily. What contact would you with him."

"I want to know what you are doing with this." she asked tiredly.

"Depends on what it is."

"I made sure that a trustee told the other prisoners about the rape and his preying on young girls, he was attacked the first week, then again and again. Someone else had done so as well. I had assumed at the time that you were the reason, then found out differently. Jason are you after me or the person who did that and why?"

"No, I am just looking into the information. Dara, thank you, for what you did. I made a promise to Emily to let the law deal with him. Thank you for being on their side."

"I did it for Elizabeth, I wished that I could have prosecuted him, but even if I had the evidence that we lost from her delaying reporting it, with Lucky telling me that she wasn't sure it was him, it cost me any kind of chance of getting him for anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Spencer said that Elizabeth wasn't positive that Baker was the guy, I later talked to Elizabeth and found out that Spencer had misunderstood. Unfortunately it made no difference. I would have had to tell his attorney under the disclosure laws." she said wearily.

CARLY waltzed past the guards and straight into Jason's office. Obviously he wasn't mad at her any longer. Seeing Francis sitting in his chair, stumped her for a minute, then she asked "Are you Jason's new second. I hope he got rid of that annoying Cody, he had the nerve to try and bar me from this office like he had any right to."

"Carly." she could not believe he had called her by her first name. "Aren't you banned."

"Jason forgave me." she said smugly.

"Really, he told you that, because he was here earlier, telling me to arrange for you to meet at the No Name with Sonny. Now meet us at the No Name, like a good girl. He wanted it to be someplace public so he didn't give in to the urge to strangle you."

Cody walked in and told the guard with him to escort the blond out.

"Mr. Corelli, I have the information. Can I do anything else for you?" he asked.

"Do you have a suit? Meet us at the No Name. I need you to be present for this conversation. I think it will get the point across better."

DIANE entered her house, she was tired more emotionally then physically. Jason had needed some information on some things she had placed in the back of her mind, things she still didn't want to deal with. The man had been her client, but he had also been a complete and total pig. She was still not ready to deal with the attack.

Picking up the phone she called her therapist and had a phone appointment, she needed to achieve the balance she had lost. Thinking about what he had forced her to do, still made her sick to her stomach.

Wishing that Max was there made her want to cry. He had left her for his true love. Sonny "F-ing" Corinthos. She started to change and head out when she saw the flowers. Her favorite. The man seemed to think that sending them made up for being dumped. Taking them to her study, she put them through the paper shredder and sent them back.

JASON entered the Baldwin household, waiting for Gail and her husband to rejoin him.. When he saw how frail the man was, he wished that there was another way. "Mr. Baldwin, I am sorry for bothering you."

"Monica said it was important, a secret that had legal implications. I know what they were talking about.

Lee sat down in a chair and stared out the window. "Did you know we adopted Scott. I love my son, would do anything for him, but at times I wish that he was a better person. I see a resemblance sometimes to my brother.

My brother was married to Audrey. It was a disaster, she had been engaged to Steve, something happened and Audrey panicked and ran. She ended up married to Tom but was still in love with Steve. My brother was determined to win her, it didn't happen the way he wanted to, so he raped her. No charges could be pressed because back then there was no such charge as martial rape.

Then she married Steve, unaware that he was alive, she thought she had found peace, that he was dead and his abuse at an end. Steve adopted my nephew, who was created the night Tom raped her. Then my brother came back. Tom made a deal, he would leave town and let Steve and Audrey raise Tommy. Tom double crossed Steve and I and intended to take them with him.

I found out and killed him, accidentally while arguing with him. A friend helped me cover it up and that was the end. What is going to happen."

Jason got the message that the host was giving, secrets, like these had a way of repeating themselves. "Does anyone else know about this?" he asked.

"Just Steve and your grandfather. Audrey never knew."

"Are you aware that Spencer emotionally and mentally abused Elizabeth, that if Audrey had known she might have faced things a lot sooner."

"You can't tell her." he said urgently.

"I have to, that is why I am doing this. There are reasons that will come apparent in time. Mr. Baldwin, the only person I will tell is Audrey."

FRANCIS and Cody waited at the No Name for Jason. Carly, Sonny and Jax were due to arrive any minute as well. Sonny entered the restaurant glad handing as he walked to the table. He was still acting like he was the godfather.

Carly saw Jax and was happy to see her husband. Until he told her that Jason had requested his presence, then she was overjoyed. She KNEW it, he had forgiven her. She sat down the a large smile on her face, one that had Cody and Francis confused.

Jason entered and sat down, without even acknowledging anyone else there. The visit with Audrey had been hard, to make things better he had shown her the tape and told her what his forensic experts had figured out. She had been ecstatic. Like Monica the voice had sounded familiar to her.

Jason had made her promise to not tell anyone, explaining that listening devices could be planted anyplace. It had taken the wind out of her, even with the news that her granddaughter and great grandsons were alive.

Tonight he had to go and talk to Baldwin and then Alexis. Right now he had to deal with the messed up life that he had created for himself and that he was now trying to cut ties with.

"Jason why are we here?" asked an annoyed Sonny. They had been sitting staring at the man for almost five minutes without a word. What was Jason's problem. Things normally didn't affect him like this.

"I had an expert do some checking for me in regards to Elizabeth's death. Something turned up, Jake's DNA didn't match Micheal's. They aren't cousins." he had done it deliberately so that Carly would do like he expected, then he was going to take great pleasure in shutting her up.

"I told you that bitch lied, she was out to get you into her hooks any way possible, she was trash." she started to whine and complain about his needing to apologize. Jason waited until she was finished then said.

"Carly Jake's matched Edwards and mine. Micheal's didn't." there was a stunned silence, then she said.

"Someone faked the tests, they switched samples."

"No, actually it was done at a private lab with my people supervising, people I trust implicitly. However, Micheal's does match the man in AJ's coffin. He is also not Monica's grandson, so that make Micheal's father the unknown factor here."

Sonny was stunned but he knew that Jason loved that little boy so he would not lie about something like this. "Do you know who?"

"No, nor when it happened. That is not only one thing we need to discuss. Carly did you ever have your ever make plans to harvest your eggs?"

"Yes, with Dr. Meadows, why?" she asked still stunned at what she had learned.

"Spencer Cassidine's DNA matched yours. Not Mike's or Sonny's. Courtney's eggs were infertile, she used some implanted eggs to get pregnant. I'm not sure whose kid she was trying to have, her husbands or Nik's but she used your eggs."

"She was my best friend, she would NEVER do that to me. You are wrong, you were married to her."

"Jason, she is correct, my sister would never do that to Carly. She would never betray a friend to get what she wanted."

"Actually she would and did, twice. First to Elizabeth, in regards to me. Then to Carly for a kid. I also have a few other questions in regards to your sister, Carly here are the tests, look at the results, take them to Kelly Lee. By the way, according to her medical records, she was barren when she married me, so how did she accidentally get pregnant with my kid?" with that Jason walked off.

"Sonny, one more thing" announce Francis, "I am sure that you understand, but to make sure, the fact that AJ wasn't AJ means his divorce papers and his giving up Micheal to you were illegal. Here is the paperwork that the judge drew up requiring you to turn over your stock that was stolen from the real AJ, the Quartermaine family sends it's thanks in your dealing with this so promptly."

The two men followed their boss, Francis was proud of Jason, he hadn't back down and had done like he had requested without giving in to the urge to strangle Carly. They now had her on tape acting like a lunatic over Elizabeth. Just in case.

JASON let himself into Scott's house, the man was sitting in the living room, nursing a bourbon. "Morgan why are you entering my house?"

"I need to show you something." he handed the attorney the hard copies, even he had been stunned at what was in the folder for Baldwin.

"Are you responsible for this?' Scott asked. He doubted it, otherwise he wouldn't have come to him like this.

"No a man calling himself the Host, he wants some truth in exchange for getting what we want most back."

"What truths?" asked Baldwin belligerently.

"For starters, the fact that you bribed the judge to get custody of Laura Spencer, then that you arranged for Lucky to get past the mental health requirements to become a cop, since you know it would stick in Luke's craw. Lastly the fact that you raided a trust fund set up for Mike Webber, Elizabeth and her siblings on behalf of Lars and Helene Webber for their grandchildren, so that Laura would have her half of the start-up money for Deception."

Scott sat there, then asked who is going to know? He didn't want to go to jail right now.

"Only the Webber's and Spencer's. You have to tell Luke and I will find a way to reach Ginny to locate Laura's step brother. Why?"

"She was raised by Rick Webber, her and Amy both. He was the biological Webber, but they left the money to the other children, Rick never adopted her so she wasn't eligible. I didn't think that was right."

"So stealing money that would have put Elizabeth through college, Mike as well, was right?'

"She was dating Lucky. They would inherit the company some day, I thought."

"Your a fool Baldwin, I am replacing the money. Then I am making sure that the families do their best to get you disbarred for this."

Brenda waited until Jerry left then joined Alexis. "We need to talk, I need to know what the worst crime you ever committed was. Now, it is important Alexis, so spill."

"Brenda what are you talk-" she was dragged out onto the terrace and then Brenda said. "Jason is in trouble and needs this information, not to use against you unless he has to. You owe him."

"I can't tell you." she said stressed.

"Alexis, this is a matter of life or death." she stated.

"Tell Jason that I will tell him only to his face." she said trying to buy herself some more time.

"I'm right here." with that he joined them on the terrace.

"Jason what is going on?" she asked.

"It involves Helena. Just answer the question before Jerry gets back."

"I helped Luke loosen the railing at the original Bacchanalia, the one that Katherine fell over and then there is the fact that I faked being mentally ill to get away with murdering Luis Alcazar, take your pick."

Jason thanked her then left, with Brenda nattering in his ear the entire ride home, he was grateful for all the time spent with Spinelli she didn't annoy him as much now. Entering his spare penthouse, Jason went straight to Spinelli who had fallen asleep on his computer.

"Stone Cold are we ready to transmit?" he asked.

"Yes, here are the secrets and the responses from telling the truth, lets see what we get in return."

Jason knew that chaos would hit tomorrow. He had left messages with Steven Webber in regards to the trust fund that had been raided. The Herald was running major articles in the morning about Ric and Trevor, the ABA now had the files and would be forced to deal with it.

Durant was now heading to court, while his other secrets would stay hidden for a while. They were truly explosive and would need to wait until the threat had been neutralized. Dara's secret was safe, Lucky wasn't. Elizabeth and her may have thought it was done on accident, but Jason had seen the man's manipulations for years, Lucky hadn't wanted Elizabeth to get the closure she would have by facing the man in court. This way she was his creation, not someone capable of standing on her own.

Jordan was being sanctioned, but that was all she would face. Diane was going to need help, he was sorry he had dragged her rape up and that she had let the man who attacked her go to prison for a crime he hadn't committed to punish him for one he did. Justus had died, doing what he did best, trying to protect his family. In this case him, he owed the man for it.

Jason was holding the hard copy of the picture of Elizabeth, Emily and the boys when the computer beeped and Spinelli let out a shout that woke up the others.

MESSAGE RECEIVED. GOOD JOB, I KNEW YOU WERE THE RIGHT MAN FOR THE JOB. FIRST PACKAGE MAILED.

ENCLOSED IS THE SECOND REQUEST.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing connected to GH or Walt Disney.

TRUTH OR DIE

Johnny entered looking annoyed and stressed out.

"Lulu is playing games, avoiding me. So I dumped her via a text message, she should show up soon. So that I can tell her it's for real."

"She's a Spencer, they don't deal with the real world, only their version of it, she is like Carly in that regard. The first person should be arriving today. I am hoping that they can tell me who else is on this Island. How did Ric take the news?"

Johnny grinned, his sister had flipped this morning when she had read the paper. His father had ordered Claudia and him to the hotel to complain. Jordan Sinclair was meeting with his father even as they were talking. The old man had not been thrilled with a female attorney but had to admit one that hated Corinthos and Morgan was a good idea.

He informed Jason of what had happened, he was amused to realize that he was helping his families rival take down their attorney. "So at least one of the Lansings should be disbarred."

"More than likely Ric, but I have plans either way. Do you know why the Host told me to ask you what is your connection to Nik Cassidine?" Jason asked the younger man.

"I do, but I can't tell you."

"Even if it means you never see your wife again?' he asked, seeing the younger man's face, he said "that is not a threat, I was warned that you were being used to cover up something big. Anything you tell me now stays here. Without any consequences to you."

Johnny sat down, how could he tell the man he were responsible for Micheal getting shot, he wanted to at least see his wife before he took his just desserts. "I will deal with the responsibility for my actions, I will tell you what is going on but when the time comes, I just want to see Annie first." he said quietly.

Jason's brow furrowed, what could he possibly have to hide that had him that worried.

"When I was kidnapped by Sonny, I vowed revenge. Then at the Cannery, I found Micheal wandering around and heard he'd run away. After rescuing the kid and getting my sister to the hospital where she was admitted with a gunshot wound, I heard Corinthos insulting and threatening her. This after he had been wrong, I beat up on him, it hurt his ego and he started in again. I was angry and Claudia told me to let her handle it, she said she had her own score to settle. I agreed to a truce to allow me to get things back in order, then I was going to go after him. In the meantime, Claudia made a deal of her own.

"What did she do, Johnny?" Jason was sick, he had figured it out, just not his sister's fiancée' part in it.

"She went to Devlin, Sonny for space on our ships. It wasn't cocaine or heroin, so I didn't have a problem with it. Then she overheard Sonny at the Metrocourt talking about being at the warehouse without guards to supervise a shipment of coffee. Then Micheal was shot, I learned that night at the hospital that she had arranged for the hit.

"Devlin took the shot, supposedly he thought Micheal had left the area. At least that is what he told Jerry Jacks when the man accused him of not caring what-"

"How was Jacks involved?"interrupted Jason.

"He was a partner in the drugs, he wanted to keep Claudia silent in his part of this. Something about getting a free pass once, not getting a second one. So he tried blackmail then he stabbed my sister and tossed her into the harbor, she floated out to Spoon Island and while delirious told Nik Cassidine that she had ordered the hit"

Jason was beyond shocked, first that Nik had kept quiet and second that Jerry hadn't had the good sense to run. He debated and decided that Johnny hadn't ordered the hit from Ian, Claudia had. Claudia and Jerry. First he would make them suffer. He made plans for her to learn exactly what Micheal felt. She was going to live, but end up in room just like his ex-nephews.

"Johnny your not responsible, your sister will pay for her part, maybe not with her life but she will pay, I am only agreeing to that for your sake. HOWEVER if she does anything else or I find she has done anything else, she dies. Now do you want to know what is going to happen next?"

"Did you get the new list, is there anything I can do?"

Yes, keep up the pressure on the Lansings. Then deal with Lulu and avoid the Jones girl. If you need someone to talk to who won't judge, Brenda Barrett is here. She is going to keep her mouth shut and help aren't you Brenda." Jason had known that she was sitting on the stairs for a while now.

"Yes, hello!" she said to the junior mobster.

"Hello, my wife was or rather is a fan of yours." he told the model.

"Jason's right you know, what happened wasn't your fault, not what happened to your wife nor what happened to Micheal. As for Lulu my guess is that she sensed you pulling away and is playing least in sight to get you to chase her. Now that you sent the text message, avoid her, if she has a key to your place, change the locks, and best of all ignore her phone calls."

"Thank you, I might take you up on the offer of talking, Maxie is out, since she is like waving a flag in front of a bull, I need to head out, thanks Morgan."

Jason watched as Brenda fell down laughing, then when she saw his face started laughing even more. "What?" he asked.

"Lulu bull, it fits. It's funny." with that she went to the door, she had more people to talk to, she was here to do more that keep Jason sane, she was here to make sure that Jason ended up with the woman he loved and his children. Right now, all she wanted to do was smack the man upside of the head.

The pieces were coming together and they didn't make Jason look so good He was either really dense, or really inept when it came to relationships, she had the feeling it was a combination of both and Sonny and Carly stage managing both Sam and Courtney into his life.

NIK let himself into the clinic, he had seen the papers. He still felt guilty about Elizabeth's death, he hadn't even thought about Helena going after her. Helena would never be bothering anyone again. He had made sure of that. The wicked witch was dead, with stake stuck where her heart was.

He had made sure that Spencer was safe, now they could return home. After dropping him off, he had gone straight to the clinic then was going to the hospital. He needed to check on the repairs. As he walked out the door he found himself getting hit on the jaw, then pulled up. Seeing Morgan standing there, he said. "I know I screwed up."

"You have no idea. What the hell did you think you were doing, you didn't even warn her? After all she had done to help you and all she had done for Lucky."

Nik was still a little bitter about finding out about Jake so he started to make a remark, but Jason stopped him with a look. "Your brother was an abusive jerk, you NEVER once stopped to ask yourself what was better for Elizabeth, so don't even think of going there. For the record Lucky knew that Jake wasn't his, no matter what whoa is me tale he is trying to pull."

"She should have told the truth from the beginning. However you are right, I still should have warned her about Helena or should have warned Lucky. I was wrong."

"Not the first time, when where you going to tell me about Claudia ordering the hit that put Micheal in the coma. When we were at the police station and you were trying to protect Lulu, you pulled out the Emily card. Nice one, Nikky. Using my dead sister when you KNEW that the woman who was responsible for a kid being in a coma was wandering around the town."

"I made a deal, she would protect Lulu and I would keep my mouth shut, nothing was going to change for Micheal by my telling. Besides I am just as responsible, it was my ten million dollars that allowed him to buy his shipment."

"Your correct, it was. You might want to go talk to Carly some time today. A DNA test comparison was run against Spencer when we were trying to find out what had happened at the hospital, you helped protect your son's brother's killer."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Courtney stoled Carly's eggs from the hospital. Spencer is biologically hers. Not Courtney's Have fun, she is currently in a rampage about my telling her that our one sided friendship is over, so my guess is that like usual she turns it around and goes after her son to hurt you since she won't come after me."

BRENDA had just finished listening to Epiphany's version of Elizabeth and Jason, she was rather glad Jason wasn't here at the moment, she might have to kill him. Seriously was he that stupid. How? Did he even really care about Elizabeth because she was starting to doubt it.

Seeing a rather hard brunette get off the elevator and enter the restaurant she watched as Sam joined Lucky and his attorney for lunch. Just what could they have to offer Trevor Lansing in exchange for keeping them out of jail. Slipping onto the terrace, she pretended to be on the phone and listened in, nothing important was discussed but after the attorney left, Lucky got a text that had him out the door and not looking back.

Brenda decided to take advantage of the alone time and joined the woman. "So your Sam McCall."

"Do I know you." asked Sam, she wasn't in the mood, Lucky had given her a ring, not the beautiful ring that his mother had worn in her wedding pictures either, but a small diamond chip in a cheap gold band. She needed to stay with him, she wasn't letting them run her out of town. At least she could console herself with the fact that Elizabeth's ring wasn't much better.

"I'm Brenda Barret, I understand you had a kid with my ex-fiancée and were shortly engaged to my ex-husband."

"Your fake husband don't you mean. I know all about you and Jason, so don't try to come over here and make me jealous." she spit out.

"Jealous, I'm sorry. I was coming over to commiserate, I thought you were engaged to Spencer, why would you possibly be jealous of my past with Jason." she smiled at her and smirked inwardly. The woman had taken the bait.

"Oh, yes. I am. We are going to have the best wedding, just immediate family and a few close friends. That is all we want." More like all Spencer can afford was a trip the justice of peace thought Brenda.

"Well congratulations, I could not imagine settling for Spencer, but if he is who you want, good luck. Is he going to be moving in with you after the house is foreclosed?" she tried for sincerity.

"What are you talking about?" she was getting annoyed at the woman.

"Scott Baldwin ripped off a trust fund that belonged to the Webber's to give the money to Lucky's mom to start Deception. Steven Webber filed paperwork this morning to acquire and freeze all of Laura's assets. That would include the house that Lucky lives in."

"You have no idea what you are talking about." she said desperately. She needed to be living in that house, it was all part of her plan to make herself respectable so that she could get what she needed.

"Scott confessed in exchange for no criminal charges. He is going to be paying restitution and Elizabeth's estate will be getting her share after the sale.

I am thinking about buying it when they auction it off. Beautiful porch. Have a nice day and Sam, if I were you I would keep an eye on Lucky. He has a bad habit of cheating and Steven told me that Sarah is moving back. Elizabeth's sister and he had quite a little fling when Elizabeth broke off their engagement.

Mrs. Hardy said that he left with Sarah the night before the funeral, Mike Corbin mentioned them being at Kelly's when he opened the next morning. Us brunettes have to stick together don't you agree?" she said as she killed her with kindness.

JASON waited for the results that Abby had sent to him, Gibbs had authorized her to finish the DNA tests luckily that was the current challenge. Jason was awaiting the information and for Francis to return to with Skye as well. She was not going to be happy with what they found. Monica wasn't when she had found out the results as well. Jason looked at her as she stood on the terrace, it reminded him of the night that Elizabeth and he had done so.

"Stone Cold, I have the information from the tattooed goddess of the lab's. She sent it to me encrypted."

Francis let in the red head who was surprised to at the friendly greeting from Monica and the at least non-hostile one from Jason.

"Why are we here?" she asked. LilaRae and her mother were at the mansion.

"I need to tell you somethings. First of all I had a DNA test run on you because of a problem with some tests that where run at approximately the same time as the test that said you were not Alan's.

"Okay." she said cautiously. "What kind of problem?"

"Tests that were incorrect. We have the lab tech and we know that he was paid to fake some tests, he just refuses to say what ones."

As Jason went through the WHO'S THE DADDY? AND WHO'S THE MOMMY FILE. He sat down the evidence in correct order and told Spinelli to type in the answers and went to visit those he needed to. Leaving Monica to tell her that she was indeed Alan's daughter.

Audrey was stunned to find out that no only was Jake the son of Jason Morgan, but so was Cameron.

"Jason how is this possible?"

"I have no idea. I am looking for what happened. I think that I know when I just have no idea how."

"May I ask what you do know?"

"Mrs. Hardy I want to tell Elizabeth first, I have done so many things wrong, this is very important to us. I just regret that we lost so much time as a family. I love her so much, now is the time to put her first like I should have all along."

Jason waited for Carly at the hospital lobby, Bobbie was joining them so that he could restrain himself.

"Jason?" asked Bobbie, "What is going on between you and my daughter."

"Your daughter is getting what she should have years ago, nothing from me. Bobbie she has done so much to harm Elizabeth and me. Even after Elizabeth's death she still is insulting her, here listen to this."

After listening, Bobbie winced, she could not believe Carly, she was going to lose Jason as well as her husband. Jax had been by to see her, he had told her to ask Carly to stop fighting the divorce.

"Momma, Jason, I am so glad you called. I can't live without you in my-"

"Carly I'm here with information that you need to know in regards to Micheal and Spencer that is all. Jax refused to be here so I asked Bobbie to do it. Here is what I have learned. Yes, you are Spencer's biological mother, Nik is his father."

"WHAT?" asked a startled Mike, he had seen the threesome and had came over to talk to them. He had burned himself on the fryer at the diner and had needed medical attention.

"Mike, Courtney stoled Carly's frozen eggs. We have proof. Micheal is your son, unfortunately his father is unknown, the police have been notified and are running DNA samples against their databases. AJ wasn't really AJ."

Bobbie and Mike just listened. "Carly, the lab that did the tests to find out if you were John Durant's daughter, faked the results at his request. He used his previous relationship with Bobbie get an in, to destroy Sonny and me. You were set up. He isn't your father, I have the results of who is. He is a man named Theodore Harper, he is in his seventies and has repeated arrests and convictions for hiring prostitutes."

Jason felt a little guilty for Bobbie's sake but that was all. "Bobbie, I'm sorry but I have to run."

JASON entered the DA's office, getting Alexis' attention.

"Jason, Nik told me about Jerry."

"I didn't ask you to meet me here for that, I asked you here to explain what happened with Spencer and some other things that I found out.

Courtney stoled Carly's samples and had them implanted the day she slept with Nik, her getting pregnant wasn't by chance. She was pretty good at this, she had done it before. When she accidentally got pregnant she had eggs implanted then as well, she was infertile before she moved here. It was in her records in Atlantic City.

"Why, though?" asked Alexis.

"I have no idea." answered Jason, then he continued. "Alexis we took a DNA sample from you as well since there were some problems with the GH lab and the forensics expert wanted to make a DNA strand tree. Nik, your father wasn't Mikkos' son. It looks like Helena played him for a fool and passed her lover's son off as his, it would explain her favoritism of Stavros as well.

"Jason are you sure?" asked the newly uncrowned prince.

"Yes, Alexis you are the child of Mikko's though. We ran samples on the girls, Kristina is Sonny's and yours, but so is Molly."

"Jason your test was wrong, Molly is Ric's. He is the only possiblity."

"No, we checked it three times. Micheal Corinthos is the father of Molly. If you chose not to tell him that is your business, but the tests are correct. Turns out Courtney isn't the only person who came to town without the ability to have kids."

"Your saying Ric-" she couldn't even comprehend what he was saying. "Wait Elizabeth was pregnant with Ric's kid."

"No she wasn't Ric paid a clinic in New York City a hundred thousand dollars for a sperm sample. Way past the going rate, so we are looking into what was so special that he bought out that person's sperm, we do know that it wasn't supposed to be for sale, so that is part of the reason was so expensive. We have no proof or understanding as to why he did it."

Alexis, Sam isn't your daughter as well. Her sample actually matches a woman who gave birth while in prison at the same time as your child. It looks like the paperwork was switched. She was removed from her custody, here is the file on her mother and her father is a name you might recognize Alexis. Ryan Chamberlain."

Alexis recoiled, she remembered him and his crimes, then his brother. She needed to contact Kevin Collins.

"We ran tests against his body, he was most definitely her father.

BRENDA was exhausted as she entered the elevator and said hello absently to the person in it with her then heard the person laughing, looking up she stared and the screamed in excitement. "EMILY!!"

"Hello Brenda, I was sent here to kick my brother's rear end, we are hoping to by kicking it, it might just cause his brain to start working."

Looking at the tall and quiet man with Emily, she saw he looked familiar but didn't recognize him. "Whose your friend?" she asked

"Brenda, this is C-" she stopped at the look in his face then realized it was not a coincidence, "this is Cooper, Cooper Barrett."

Brenda waited until they had entered the penthouse, she had to laugh at the guards expressions, they had been expecting someone dead to arrive but she didn't think that they were expecting this particular guest.

"Spinelli, we need to broadcast these answers to the Host, has the first person arrived?" asked Jason as he entered exhausted a little over two hours later.

"Hello, you spineless, no-balled asshole!" his little sister said sweetly as she reached over and smacked him across the face. Jason wasn't sure what to expect, but that was not how he had hoped to spend the first few minutes with his "dead" sister.

The clapping got his attention, everyone except Cooper and Johnny Zachara seemed rather happy with her. Those two just stared at the surreal scene.

"Hello Emily, I love you too." he said sarcastically.

"WHAT did you do or not do to Elizabeth, things were looking up at the ball. I thought this sick game you had been playing was over. You are no better than Lucky."

Jason felt that one in his soul.

"His excuse is that he is an possessive selfish idiot who thinks the world revolves around him and his wants and needs. What is your excuse?

A decade old promise to Micheal? Or loyalty to a slut who couldn't keep her legs crossed, or the I made the choice long before I meet you? A choice that you walked away from THREE TIMES since you have known her.

Or did you have another accident and FORGET taking off to Europe and walking away for that other slut, the crazy one. Courtney. DID you forget that you moron? NO WONDER Elizabeth thinks she doesn't count, you MADE HER feel that way, YOU Jason, not anyone else. YOU DID IT."

"I know." he said quietly, he knew that he deserved it but did she had to hit him every time she raised her voice.

Jason's quiet answer got through her rage and stopped her for a minute, then she told him.

"Jason, you hurt her too deeply this time, she isn't coming back. She is going to take the Host's offer and go to Italy after the danger is gone. She is going to let her family know she is fine, but she only coming back to Port Charles long enough to take what she wants to Italy. It might be too late.

Once again your loyalty to Carly cost you everything." with that she said I am going to the other apartment for awhile. Jason please don't tell anyone I am back yet. I was only allowed to come because a few of the others thought you might need a wake up call. I am still in danger. Cooper is for public consumption."


	12. Chapter 12

I want to own it all but alas I own nothing connected to GH, wait, I should clarify, I want to own the sets, the words and the studio, but not the actors, I'm really not into slavery.

The story of Cameron, is going to wait, I can't seem to fit it in, but no drugs involved and none of the usual suspects. As for the sperm and who it belongs to it will be coming out when we get to taking down the mobsters with the truth or die game. Same thing for Molly, I need to release another undead, to get to that part of the story. Elizabeth is going to get her own wake up call, it is just going to be more subtle, one of the other questions asked has been about Courtho getting released. She is one of the earlier ones being released to try and wreck her own havoc on the proceedings, The burn victim isn't his wife, she is another victim of an explosion.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 12

EMILY waited a few minutes, then rejoined them in Sonny's old Penthouse. She looked and saw Jason standing on the terrace. She hugged Jason from behind. "I love you, I hate to see you hurting, when there is no reason."

"Emily, I did everything wrong, I know that. I knew it the day she died, I didn't know how to fix it then it was too late, there was no tomorrow. I have spent the last week trying to do so, so that when she comes home, if she does, I will make things right.

Take it back to the beginning and do it like we should have done things. I just am afraid that Elizabeth isn't going to want to, not after she learns all of the crap that has been happening. Cameron is my son, I found out from a forensics expert.

I have loved her for so long, now I have an emptiness from knowing she feels nothing for me, again. At least with hate it would be an emotion. She wrote a letter asking Mom to take care of Jake and Cameron for her, not me, she said she didn't trust me to make sure that they were treated equally."

"Jason we need to talk, I have things that you need to know, I told everyone we had to wait until we were all together, but one thing, Dad is alive."

Jason felt a jolt at that. Turning he hugged her and said let's get this done while we wait for a response from your Host.

Francis entered with the pizza and Marco followed with other items, including the standard orange soda for Spinelli who had been rather quiet since Cooper had come back from the dead...

Monica grabbed some water and juice from the kitchen and was amused to see John Zachara trying to figure out the coffee machine, rather desperately.

"Here, let me help you." the two of them waited for it to finish and joined Jason and Sean who were the latecomers at the table,. Brenda had already started without them.

Just as Emily started the guard at the door let in Mrs. Hardy who was carrying a picnic basket. "I knew it, Francis, inside you will find a roast and some potatoes, please place it in the refrigerator for tomorrow. Emily dear, it is so nice to see you alive. Officer Cooper you as well."

"Would you like a slice of Pizza?" asked Marco as she picked up a glass and poured herself some water. Replying no thank you, she asked if they had started without her.

"Okay do you want who is alive first?" getting nods she replied first of all, "There Margaretta, I think the host is in love with her but she is a recluse, all we know is that she was rescued from an abusive husband and he had hired someone to come looking for her so she was brought there a few years ago.

My father is there" Emily waited for her Mom to calm down and then said, Dad is fine, in fact when we were taking off he was chasing Cameron around in the water. He is eating healthy and doing good. I think that he knows the host, I have heard him slip up a couple of times and almost call him something else. I don't know why it is a secret.

Chloe is there, she has been there since Stavros tried to kill her, Stefan is there, He was locked up in the spare small house, for a few years as the doctor tried to deprogram him. Helena had him brainwashed, it was why he tried to kill me.

Elizabeth along with Cameron and Jake of course, they are actually enjoying the island, Cam is loving that he sees cargo ships from the balcony in his room. Jake seems fascinated with Stefan for some reason. Jase. He stands there staring at him and Stefan stares right back, until Jake gets tired.

Leticia is there, she is helping with the boys. If you and Elizabeth manage to get it together you may have to employ her. She loves the boys. Jake is a little small but she and Cam spend a lot of time together.

Summer is there, the Host rescued her when he was trying to save Stefan. Stan is there, he is helping get things in order so that when we are done they can make sure we all get home safely. Mom, Georgie is there, but she is going to need help when she gets home. She seems to be fixating on the fire at the hotel and getting to Dylan. She is suffering from PTSD, since Elizabeth went through it, she is the one trying to get through to her."

"Emily what are you talking about?" asked Audrey, a confused Jason silently agreed. "Why would Elizabeth be a help?"

"Mrs. Hardy, Elizabeth suffered from it after her attack, it's why she hates to be in small dark places, emotionally as well as physically, she can't deal with it, at least she couldn't be before she had Cam. I know that it sometimes still affects her but she has dealt with it."

Audrey recalled the symptoms for the illness and realized she had missed it, Jason was feeling guilt, how many time had Elizabeth been caught in circumstances like that since she had been in his life. The crypt and the elevator, stuck out in his mind.

"Georgie is in really bad shape. She has very spotty memories, the last clear memories are of the Metrocourt explosion and then after that it is really vague. She has some memories but she won't discuss them with me. Brenda your name and some jacket came up a lot. We also had one mistake brought to the island.

The Host sent them to rescue Skye but they brought back Courtney. She is nuts. She tried to kill Chloe twice. The host locked her up for the safety of all concerned."

"She is on the island with Elizabeth and the boys. How are they supposed to be safe?" asked Jason.

"She is heavily medicated now and has four guards that deal with just her. Unless Elizabeth goes looking for her she will be fine. Now I should have mentioned that Stefan seems to know the host as well."

"Emily the host said my wife was there, but she is not mentioned." stated Johnny who was stared at by Cooper.

"Cooper, had people at the other island with him and there is a house isolated that has someone recovering from burns in an explosion. She was there when I got there."

"Thank you, that sounds like Annie. Do-do you know if she is any better." he asked brokenly.

"Dad has gone there to treat her, no one is allowed to visit but the nurses and the physically therapy people Johnny was your wife pregnant, this woman was."

"The Host said she suffered a miscarriage but didn't really say when, just that he couldn't save my child I'm just glad she is alive, Trevor had me believing she was dead."

There was a little bit of silence then Cooper said there were two doctors on his end, Tony and Karen, she is recovering from a hit and run; she is regaining the use of her legs, then there is a red head named Kristina, an attorney named Justus and an FBI agent named Reese. They bring in food and anything basically we want.

Spinelli was taking notes, trying to get it all down so that they could figure out what the Host's purpose was. He asked Emily if she had any idea.

"He just said that he owed some women for saving the woman he loved years ago, I know that she died and that he hates the Spencer's for it."

Spinelli's computer beeped and he grabbed it and set in the credenza so that everyone could hear and see what it said. GOOD JOB, AGAIN, NICE PACE MR, MORGAN, ANOTHER PRESENT, YOUR SONS WITH THEIR GRANDFATHER. ENCLOSED IS THE NEXT GROUPING.

Spinelli started to print when they heard the sounds of someone beating on the door to the other penthouse, Jason grabbed his gun and so did the guards and Johnny. Monica and the rest headed to the kitchen, Cooper frustrated that he had been sent along.

Jason opened the door to see Alexis banging on his door calling out his name with Jerry standing there with a gun, he silently went up behind him saying "Give me a reason."

"Morgan, not now, do you have Molly and Kristina?" Jason felt his heart stop, the look in Alexis face was sheer terror.

"No, how long have they been missing?"

"I don't know, I went home after talking to you, there was a note from Viola saying that she had dropped the girls off with Sam. Lucky said he came home from the Quartermaine's about an hour ago. No Sam, no girls. Do the Zachara's have them?"

"No, my father is after his attorney right now, unless he thinks that they are a way to get Trevor he doesn't have them."

"Alexis I will ask the guard I have on Sam if he saw anything."

Jason called, then started swearing, he knew he should have dealt with her, she had fled with the girls. "Alexis, the girls are fine, they are with Sam. She took them to the city. Jax, is in the city, he can bring them home."

Jerry pulled out his phone, tried his brother who asked for Morgan and told the man he was at the St. Regis and would stay until the guard brought them to him.

"Alexis, we need to talk, Jerry leave, before I give in and shoot you." with that Jason watched as he left walking down the stairs, all fourteen flights of them.

"Jason what is it?" she asked.

"I need you to listen to a tape and tell me who it is, he is a connection to the Cassidine's. It is important. My door is unlocked, Johnny go in with her."

Jason ignored the awkward silence between the other two and played the innocuous tape that Spinelli had made. "Alexis do you know who that is?" he asked.

She thought about it, it couldn't be. He had died so long ago. "Jason where did you get this."

"He has been sending me e-mails."

"It makes sense, the first time I ever heard the name Quartermaine. My father was upset that his brother had fallen in love with a woman named Alexandra, she was Edward's niece, but I had believed that they died in the bunker when Luke froze it. Why is he contacting you?" she asked.

"He has been asking for my help with some special project he has going on. He says that he hates Helena."

"She was an annoyance to him. I didn't see him much, he was the most methodical of the family. He didn't do anything without thinking."

As Alexis left she received a phone call from Mac, "Alexis, I do have one question, do you know why Harper is no longer watching Morgan."

"Helena died yesterday, in Paris." she knew that for certain, after all Nik had arranged for the hit.

Jason walked back over to the penthouse and grabbed the latest files and went to Elizabeth's house, it was the only place he could sleep. Finding Max and Milo on the porch pissed him off, finding Sonny in the living room was the final straw. "What are you doing in Elizabeth's house. GET out now!"

"I need to talk to you and you seem to think that you can avoid me." he said after picking up a picture of Jason's son.

"What about?" he asked.

"The Quartermaine's are suing me for the stock back, that I got from AJ. There is Micheal and the Courtney reveal. What the hell is with you. Why would you tell my father along with Nik and Bobbie. What happened to having my back?"

"I stopped having your back when you stopped listening to me. I should have stopped about the time you stopped respecting my choices and started to order me to live my life for you and yours. As for Courtney she did the same thing to me, then used my guilt at her miscarriage. She knew I didn't want to have kids, she went and got pregnant anyhow."

"How can you say you didn't want to have kids, Jason you love kids."

"Fine I didn't want to have kids with her, there is nothing for us to talk about, you are incapable of seeing things any way but yours. I don't give a shit about your wants and needs. Go find someone who does. Now get out of Elizabeth's house."

JASON entered looking for his prey, there was Lucky's former partner. Cruz had been dumped by Spencer, he had been rather pissed at Cruz for some reason. "Detective."

"We have nothing to say to one another. "

"How about the fact that you covered suspended Det. Spencer's rear, when he was addicted to pain killers and then he went to partner up with Harper. Your stuck chasing down car theft rings and small time crooks while he is still on the murder beat."

"What is the point." he asked

"How about your looking for the men who threatened his family and how Spencer had you removed from the case, knowing Sam was responsible.

"Like I said what is the point?" he repeated.

"How would you like to make that suspension permanent?" he asked.

"Not interested."

"I know, your loyalty is well known, after all you pressured a pregnant woman with a child to save his sorry ass."

"I did and you want to know the worst thing, he didn't even appreciate that I could have arrested him, he shot off the gun with Cam there, endangering the welfare of a child, illegal drug use, and then verbal abuse of Elizabeth, I should have dragged him in, I broke the law by not doing so. I covered for him while he was sleeping with Maxie, getting drugs off of her at the hospital,.I knew that he had her stealing them for him." ranted Cruz.

"Why did you help him?' asked Jason, he wanted this all on tape, the man was just as responsible as Lucky for the abuse.

"He was my partner." was his excuse, "You have to look after your partner."

After leaving, Jason accessed the files and saw former Det. Garcia was next, grimacing he went to his office and to find out he was a successful private investigator.

When asked the man had told Jason that while in a dark alley while on a case Capelli hadn't seen the child with his father who had just robbed a convenience store. The father had shielded himself with his son. He told Jason that the officer had helped his former partner cover the crime up, they had discovered that the suspect hadn't had a gun, so they had planted one on him.

Garcia told him, "That is why I stopped being a police officer, that is not why I became a cop and to be pushed into doing that, was the last straw. Then when Spencer got promoted, I quit. He is the most inept officer I have ever worked with.

Taggert was not happy to be dragged to Port Charles on his day off, even less so when he ended up at the Harborview Towers. When he entered the room to see Corelli and Morgan, he was seriously pissed.

"What do you want?" he growled at the enforcer. "Sonny want to have a reunion?"

"I no longer work for Corinthos. I had them bring you here, to say thank you."

"Morgan have you lost or rather gained your mind back, that statement had more than three words in it and I could have sworn you said you no longer work for Corinthos."

"You'd be correct. Francis, leave us a lone a minute."

Waiting until the man left, Jason sat down on the chair and said " I know about Baker and I know how you did it, I'm saying thank you. I know what the law means to you, Taggert and for you to do that."

"Morgan, your brain is still scrambled, I didn't do that, I know who did, but it wasn't me. I would never break the law like that. If you do find the person tell me, I would like to arrest them." with that he stood and walked to the door, "Then testify that it was justifiable." he said softly.

Jason knew that it was as close as he was ever going to get to Taggert telling the truth about what had happened.

COOPER made the call and waited for them. When they did, Maxie looked like she wanted to pass out. Gently hugging her, he said. "I have some things to discuss with Mac. Can you wait for me, so that we can talk."

After she left, he told the man what had been agreed upon in regards to his death. "I know who Diego Alcazar is, I have seen photos. Mac that is not who set me up."

Mac listened to him explain about the island. Just faces, no names. Georgie hadn't been where he was. He regretted no being able to tell the man she was alive, but she was one of the ones in the most danger.

"I was one of the men at the Metrocourt, I was in the safe with Maxie and never was involved in anything other than that. Maxie helped me escape. I swore when I returned home there would be no more secrets. Am I going to be facing charges."

"If Jerry got away with it, I can't see charging you. You can't be a cop anymore you do know that right?" he asked feeling guilty, he was the best of the rookie class and had done a wonderful job.

"Yes, I do, I am leaving when my Aunt leaves to return to Rome, via a trip to visit my mother in London."

"Your mother?"

"Julia Barrett, Brenda is my aunt."

Jason returned to the Penthouse and found out Sean Donnelly's big secret. Francis told him to follow him and led him upstairs to a closet, pushing a hidden knob, the closet opened. Smelling musty and looking completely out of date was an entire computer set up, Spinelli who followed at their request sneered at the out of date equipment then asked Stone Cold if he wanted him to update it.

As he went on to the next on the list, he realized seeing Anna might be a problem, she had been rather busy with Robin and she was quick enough to wonder about all the information that had been coming out, so the best thing was to attack head on, then wait for the response.

Anna opened the door to Robin's place and saw Morgan standing there. "Jason, Robin is at Patrick's." she said.

"I'm here to see you. I have to asked about your relationship with David Heywood. According to a contact I have you have let him escape justice a number of times and since you were married to him..."

"I haven't seen him in a few years, we had a child together. Lenora. Why are you so interested."

I just want to know about your relationship. Why you let him go." Jason saw he was getting no where with her, so he tried a different approach. "Look this is connected to Helena and what happened to Elizabeth. I am worried about a connection, now please tell me, I am sure you want to protect Robin as much as I do." emotional blackmail, you are acting like Spencer.

"That isn't a good idea, threatening Robin, if I don't make you regret it, Robert is here in town and he will." it was said flatly.

"I'm not the threat, I am trying to eliminate the threat, have you read the papers in the last few days, that is the result of what I am looking into. I have no intention of killing Heywood, I just need some answers."

Anna saw the look in Morgan's face. She knew that more was going on than he was saying but she did as he asked. Explaining about David and her past. How she had helped him escape charges repeatedly. Watching him leave, Anna placed a call and left a message with Robert.

ROBERT was unamused to find himself brought to the Towers, by some rather impolite men who told him to sit down. Then Jason entered Sean's old place. "Mr. Morgan did you have me brought here?"

"Yes, I need you to listen to this." Jason hit play on the device and watched as Robert tried to hide his reaction. "How long have you known that Tony Cassidine was alive and did you know about this?"

"Since he helped rescue me from Faison. As for the hostages, I had no idea."

"They aren't hostages, he has been saving them from death then giving them a place to recover. From what I have learned, he has no motive to hurt anyone but Spencer and you. Yet he rescued you and still hates Spencer. WHY?"

"Spencer was asked to save Alexandra, he didn't. Tony, was and is a lot of things, but he has never accepted a few things that Spencer. I happen to agree with him, while I still consider Spencer an ally of sorts, I don't consider him a friend. There were things I never knew, lines that he should have never crossed."

"What is your secret, why are on the list?"

"I had a chance to come home, but I always turned it down, in fact I pressured Frisco to stay on a few years ago when he wanted to come while Mac was in the hospital after the fire. He has never forgiven me for not telling him when the truth came out about Georgie being his, he thought for the longest time she was Mac's."

"Why would you do that?" asked Jason confused.

"We don't have a lot of good and trustworthy agents, at the time they were actually using Jerry Jacks as an agent. He was good at the job but as morally ambiguous as they come."

"So you lied, Robert. Thank you for your help, now stay out of it, you heard what was on the device, if you interfere things get harder so stay out of if."

Robert was taking the elevator down reviewing what he had learned in the last few days. Lucky Spencer was suspended, going to prison, Ric Lansing disbarred, Trevor and Sam McCall both public pariah's. Scott disbarred. Durant, now facing major prison time.

Laura now bankrupt with the lawsuit. The rumors in the society pages about paternity reveals, now Morgan asking questions.

He reached the bottom then called an old contact, Helena dead, Not Morgan though, he would have made it more painful. The Prince. Yes it had to have been Nik. So what else had Morgan learned about people.

Tony was doing what he had always talked about, exposing secrets, but why Morgan, that man had more secrets than anyone. Why someone who was mourn- unless Elizabeth Webber was still alive.

Listening to his messages from Anna he went over to see her.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing, just like to borrow things.

Didn't we get a pretty family picture, on the show today. They looked absolutely loverly.

We still have to finish the police and I am in the mood for a little Sam bashing after today's first fifteen minutes. So enjoy. Mandy

TRUTH OR DIE

COOPER was amazed at how fast things change. Less than a day ago, he was listed as dead, now he was back in Port Charles. After explaining to Maxie that his feelings had changed and she having offered to return his Valentine's present, they had sat down and actually discussed things.

She told him about her mixed up feelings for Spinelli and her attraction to Matt, he told her that his time away had allowed him to know that he didn't want to remain in Port Charles after letting everyone know that he was alive.

Walking into Kelly's he saw the look on Mike's face and said. "I'm sorry I thought that the news would have reached you by now. Someone faked my death."

Mike came over and said "I'm glad your alive, do you need a room."

"No, I'm staying at the Metrocourt until I return to Rome with my aunt Brenda. Do you still have my stuff?"

"No, Logan took it I didn't know what to do with it. I'm sorry. Brenda? Brenda Barrett is your aunt?"

"Yes, I'm leaving with her. The man who helped rescue me gave me a million dollars, I am going to use it to go back to school and then figure out what to do with my life."

"Good Luck, tell Brenda I said hello."

After Coop left, Mike went over to see his son. Kate had requested he stop over. While there he mentioned Cooper being alive but kept the news about Brenda to himself, since Kate was there.

SEAN wished he could just take Spencer out, the man was an annoyance on a good day but on a bad one he made him homicidal. He tried not to listen as the man had sex with his late ex-wife's sister in Liz's old room.

When he finally heard them treading down the stairs, he slipped up the back stairs, grabbed the handy little device that Spinelli gave him and left without getting caught. He put the SD card into his new Ipod and watched for a few seconds. Great picture and sound. Now he needed a shrink, but it would send Sam over the edge.

He went to the station, waiting for Det. David Harper and followed the man to his usual bar on Courtland street, picked up a woman who looked a lot like his ex-wife and brought her home. Sean grimaced as once again he was listening to others having sex. Finally she left, telling the man to call her. Letting himself in to the apartment, he waited until the man joined him and asked "Does it make it hurt less? Sleeping with the trash?"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Just for you to answer a quick question, did you request Spencer for a partner or did he go to Mac?"

"Why, not that it's a big deal. I asked for him. I knew he was a screw up but he gets assigned high profile cases due to his connections to the DA."

"For what purpose?"

"I am going to get the right case, get the guy convicted, preferably Morgan or Corinthos, then get the hell out of this town."

"Would you like a little help with that?"

"What's in it for you?"

"Just a little revenge against someone who betrayed me. That's all you need to know. Interested?"

"Who are you after?"

"A few different high profile people. I will let you know." with that Sean thanked Jason for the idea and planned on getting some well deserved revenge while he was here.

MAC entered the Towers, Cooper had told him that he had been dropped off at Morgan's penthouse by the people who had him. He wanted to talk to the mobster, father to father. He needed to know if Georgie was alive. He was almost certain that Elizabeth was, Morgan had been out for blood then suddenly he had gotten fairly quiet.

After getting permission, the guard sent him up. Knocking on the door, he waited for the man to answer, BUT seeing his daughter in the arms of Spinelli, made him forget why he was here. He wanted to tell the geek to release his daughter, but it looked like he was trying to get away and she was holding onto him.

"Spinelli, take Maxie back downstairs. Maxie if you try a stunt like that again, I will have your father arrest you. Got it." said Morgan. She had gone up to the roof and called Spinelli; threatening to jump if he didn't come up and tell her what was going on. He had promised then gotten her to the penthouse, showing her that he had crossed his fingers. That it meant he had lied.

"Morgan what is going on and who else is alive on that island?" asked the commish.

"Do you want them back, safe and sound, don't ask any questions and don't try to help." was all he would say.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, wanting desperately to find out if his daughter was one of them.

"No, I do have a question for you. It is part of what I need. What is your deepest secret?"

Mac sat down and thought about why and who would want to know that, then said. "I will answer if you at least tell me if she is safe. My deepest secret would be that I helped destroy the Jacks family's mines for money. I didn't realize that anyone was inside. Melinda is safe but at the time I thought I had killed her. All for money."

"She's alive, she is a little confused. She keeps dreaming of the fire at the Port Charles Hotel and looking for Dylan. Elizabeth is helping her according to my contact."

"thank you for that. I need to get back to the station."

"About Georgie, you can't tell Maxie. It could get Georgie killed. We don't know who to trust and why they were trying to kill her, but I do know that it was not Diego."

SPINELLI was working with Marco getting a list together of what was needed to update the secret room, then had arranged for things to start being torn out. Cooper and Cody had joined them and were rather handy with tools. The jokes about disarming IUD'S in Iraq had bothered him so he had left the two former soldiers to their new hobby.

He heard the knocking on the door and opened it saying the first thing that came to his mind. "Wow, are you my little red-head, may I be your Charlie Brown." The two women looked at each other and then asked if Jason Morgan was there.

"Yes, oh beauteous one. Stay here I will go and get Stone Cold. Please don't fall for him, Aphrodite of my heart. Ma'am." with that he left then came back and said "I the Jackal shall return victorious from his self appointed quest to find the man in question, I shall scour the seven seas and climb the highest mountain. I will plum-"

"Spinelli, plum whatever you are planning later, please transmit this immediately." Jason groaned when he saw Reese Marshall and Kristina Cassidine standing in his living room.

"Yes, sorry Morgan I guess we aren't the people you expected. With Durant in jail it was safe for me to return. Krissy was sent because her sister needs her."

"Morgan can you take me to her, Reese needs to see Carly and Sonny before leaving tonight."

"Emily is staying here along with a few guards. Reese, do you want me to tell Sonny you are alive?"

"I think I will tell him myself, Carly as well. So don't tell her."

"Not a problem, but you need to understand she isn't to know about anything that goes on here and she is NOT allowed to come here. Other than that you are allowed to stay if you need to."

"Did Cooper arrive. I was hoping to see him?" asked Kristina.

SAM had just came from Alexis' office, she had managed to explain away taking the girls to the city, placing the blame on confusion with Lucky. That she had left a note for him to call her, saying that she had tried to reach her mother. That part was true, just not in the way that Alexis thought.

She had been acting strangely, saying that for now on she would make sure that Viola knew to bring the girls to her instead of disrupting Sam's life. Worse was that she had lost the girls to one of Jason's guards and Jax. She wasn't happy to find out that she was being followed.

As she entered there was a small package for her, inside she found a DVD player with a note that said to hit play. Doing so, she watched as her fiancée had sex on the dresser of some room, with Elizabeth's sister. The blond tramp was begging Lucky for it. She was enraged when afterwards, the man who claimed to love her, promised to be with the blond as soon as he could get free of the clinging whining slut he was trying to break up with.

Sam destroyed the apartment, smashing everything she could get her hands on, then she called Lucky. "Lucky, I just got home from seeing Mom, someone broke into our home." she listened as he gave into her tears, he thought she was a whining clinging slut, she would give him just that. She was going to destroy the cheating lying bastard.

Sean watched from the building across from Sam's. He had to admit the little geek knew his electronics. The bug he had planted worked great, in spite of the fact that it really didn't need to be on, even from here he could pretty much guess what she was saying.

CARLY was not having a good day, first Lulu had shown up crying because she had been dumped via a text message, then she had received a call from Alexis who wanted her to meet her at the station, she hadn't want to go but had been assured that it wasn't in regards to Jax.

Entering Alexis' office she asked the attorney what did she want?

"I don't know Jason called and asked me to have you and I meet here."

"He did so at my request." announced Reese as she entered the room. Carly wasn't thrilled to see her former friend, even back from the dead.

"What, why, how are you alive?" she asked.

"A man named the Host, he sent me back since Durant is going to prison and it is safe for me to return. I just saw Sonny. He was a little shaken up. A bit relieved to learn that I didn't care about him anymore. I meet his fiancée, she must be a real change, intelligent, mature, beautiful and someone who doesn't need his attention twenty four hours a day. The last time he had that was when he was involved with you wasn't it Alexis."

"I just wanted to let you know that I am alive, I am taking the money the Host gave me and am moving back to Florida, after visiting Durant to let him know that I will be watching him. He has a hearing at the courthouse today, I understand."

Alexis saw them out, then went back to her files, Cooper and Reese were alive, she wondered who else was still alive. "Alexis?" she heard, then she passed out.

Coming to she saw her sister standing over her with Jax and Jerry helping her. "This isn't a dream?" she asked.

"No, I was rescued by the Host, taken to the Island and now that it is safe, I have been returned. He told me that I would be seeing him soon. That you were the only of Mikkos' children he liked until he meet me. Who is he. Wait don't tell me, he said you would know to wait."

Jax was shocked to see the redhead, even more so then hearing about it. There were now three people back from the dead, who else was next. There were a few he hoped were still dead. Jerry had taken it all in stride, until his phone ran and he was ordered to go someplace.

"I will be back. Kristina, it is nice to see you, and I hope your namesake likes you as well."

"I heard about that, you named your daughter after me, I can't wait to meet her and Molly. The Host told me about Sam, I hope that my being here helps."

ELIZABETH sat on the beach, the waves had her transfixed. "Elizabeth may I join you?" asked Alan."

"Sure, are you missing Emily, too?" she asked.

"No, more like Monica. Tomorrow was one of our anniversaries. I have missed several. What about you are you missing anyone?" he probed.

"My grams, Jason a little. At least at home there was a chance of a sighting."

"May I ask what happened between the two of you. I know that you two of danced around this for years, but it seems like you are ready to walk away." he said gently.

"Jason's love and devotion to all things Carly. She will always be the most important person in his life. He once told me that she was the only person who was always there for him, that she always had his back. So he can have Carly and her sons since he doesn't want his own."

"Are you sure he doesn't want you and the boys?"

"Yes, Alan we will never be first on his list of priorities, I can't do that to my boys, 'sorry Cam and Jake, daddy had to spend Christmas with those other children. Sorry he missed your birthday Cam, but Carly had to go to the bathroom and daddy needed to hold her hand." she said bitterly. "Of course, they will all be there for Jake's, since Jake is his son, although if Carly had her way I wouldn't be."

"That's partly your fault. Elizabeth have you EVER told Jason the way she talks to you, have you ever even tried?"

"Yes, he has seen it, but that it's Carly being Carly and to ignore it, that she is only like that because she is insecure. What does she have to be insecure about, she calls, he runs."

"I'm going to tell you something, Lucky is your Carly."

"I owe Lucky."

"Why do you owe Lucky." he asked softly like the doctor had suggested.

"He saved me after the rape, he is helping protect my sons, he at least spends time with the boys, more than Jason can say. Lucky has been there..." she stopped and thought about it. "Oh my god, he is my version of Carly."

"It's worse for Jason, in that you loved Lucky. He never loved Carly. At least he wasn't in love with her. Jason feels like he was always taking second place to Spencer."

"I never wanted him to feel that way." she said sorrowfully but she could hear herself telling Jason she didn't want to be free, that she wanted to stay with Lucky. It wasn't the truth but she was obligated to the boy who slept on her floor to keep the nightmares away.

"Elizabeth can I tell you what I saw, then." he asked. He thought about what others had told him and wanted place the symbiotic relationships into focus, it might allow his son to get his act together and for her to see that she was just as dependent on Lucky.

"Let's start with Jason and Carly. We have a young man who has no idea of how the world works. We have Robin who meant well. Do you know why we were happy about Robin and Jason?"

"No, I know that she was a better choice than Carly."

"Robin was trying to turn him back into Jason Quartermaine, maybe it was subconsciously. That is the real reason they broke up, he rebelled. The problem was that she was so focused on it that she never gave Jason some basic tools for living and for the most part he reacted like a child would to certain things. Like Carly. She offered no strings sex, he accepted much like a child would a free candy bar."

"Did you just compare Carly to a man offering a little kid candy to exploit them." she laughed.

"That is exactly what happened. We made things worse by supporting Tony and AJ. It pushed Jason further away. Robin left and Carly got her claws into him by being needy. Quartermaine or Morgan , two things haven't changed about my son, his need to rescue the helpless and his shyness."

"Carly exploited that, leaving Jason with someone who needed him and depended on him. For the first time in his life. Then she came back and wanted to take that away from him. Robin helped her by going to AJ. I know that my son, but Jason's experiences at the mansion colored his view. Micheal became a victim of Jason's fear. Carly brought out the worst in both my sons."

"Even after she married AJ, she made no secret to anyone about wanting Jason, who wanted Micheal and that meant taking care of Carly. She was using his lack of experience to get control, then you happened. Jason started spending time with you, someone who didn't want anything from him who didn't pursue him for anything more than bike rides and for someone to talk to. Carly's like a bloodhound. She sensed his pulling away. My guess is that she probably tried to make you feel like you didn't belong with Jason."

"She came to the diner, saying she was Jason's true love and that as soon as she was free of AJ she was going to get back with him. That I was too immature and incapable of surviving in Jason's world. She compared me to Robin in that respect."

"She knew you were a threat at seventeen. I know about the dance at the diner and how Sonny exploited that to show Jason who Carly was. Jason knew deep down but he made a promise that he felt he had to keep to Micheal. The two of you started to bond and I would guess that it scared the hell out of my son. Do you know that the day I realized I was actually truly in love with my wife, I ran out and slept with another woman." he stated ruefully.

"Why?" she asked, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Monica was more like Carly than you, it was a bad time for her. Did you know she was married to your dad?"

"Yes, right after medical school."

"She married your dad, still in love with your uncle who she though was dead. Rick came home with a wife and family, he was happy. They had an affair. Then she met me and we got married before we even knew each other a week. For me it was more about upsetting my family; for her it about comfort. Then I saw her with Rick and I knew. It scared the hell out of me. At the time I was a mess, if we had only talked things out, it might have been different for all concerned. Except I probably would not have Jason. Something I could never regret. I love my son."

"Jason ran, when he returned he was involved with business problems and with you. Did you know that the day after the fire, Jason came over to talk to Lila, I eavesdropped. He was talking about his feelings for you and being confused because he wanted to be with you, but wanted you happy. Lila advised him to give it time, to be your friend in the meantime and to let the mess with Spencer work itself out. Then to tell you how he felt."

"I never knew, he would only say we were more than friends. I had no idea, I wished I'd known it would have helped a little."

"When he returned, he seemed ready to seek more than friendship, but your getting kidnapped and the manipulations of Carly made your lives hell. I know that something happened when you were kidnapped, that Carly was really happy about something.

"She was happy because she wanted them apart." announced Letitia as she joined them. "I wasn't listening on purpose, I just came down to tell you the boys are down for their naps.

Elizabeth, Carly was trying to maneuver you out of Jason's life. Jason went to Edward and Taggert to find you Sonny started to notice that his friend wasn't obeying him blindly and thought it was over you. He didn't like it. Carly would feed Sonny's fears and he would take that to the point of not trusting you. Carly made him feel like it was your fault that Courtney wasn't talking to him She would say things like 'who knows what Elizabeth is telling her,' things like that. Until she had done so enough damage that he started to think like that.

She would bring Courtney over and talk up Jason and how wonderful he was and how nice he thought she was. She was taking things out of context. She once told the blond that he had asked about her, when all he had done was ask if she was going to the diner. She told her that Jason was with you because he felt sorry for you and that you had built it up into something more than friendship.

"Courtney wanted Jason, Carly just enabled her. Sonny made sure that Jason didn't tell you about the fake death, then Carly pushed the blond. Jason never stood a chance, he was tired of always being on the outside and alone.. He never pursued her she pursued him, with Carly helping; they made it seem like you were the one who didn't want to be in his life and that you wouldn't be able to handle it. There is more but that is the most important part. I do know that she used her advice to make things seem like things were further along with Ric and you then they were when she pushed him to propose. She set the whole thing up, literally, the ring, the spot even how he did it.

After the relationship crashed and burned, Sonny used his friend to clean up his mess, Jason cared about Sam, but I don't think he was in love with her. Like Carly with Courtney. Sonny stage managed the relationship with Sam. I think that he thought he was helping him, that Sam wouldn't leave Jason, that she would always be there. Since she had no place else to go and no one else to rely on.

Jason and you started to talk again, Carly and Courtney both wanted to make sure that didn't happen. Courtney because she hated that she lost to you ultimately. Carly to keep you away. They both started to cheer on Sam, not realizing what they had set in motion, or more like not caring. As long as you aren't around Jason. Carly hates you with a passion. She knows that Jason loves you. She thinks as long as you two aren't together she wins.

"She has him, he always puts her first."

"Out of obligation, only. She knows this, it's why she uses the word best friends, so much, she knows what she is doing and she is an expert at it. You have helped by being the sort to not complain. She wins by you staying quiet then finally having enough and blowing up at Jason. You end up looking bad. She knows this."

"Elizabeth, Jason has never pursued a relationship with a girl. First there was Karen, that was friendship that the both tried to turn into something more, she feel in love with Jagger. He went out a few times with Brenda. AJ sort of pushed that. Keisha and he working together on a project and she was there, once again, he didn't pursue. The families objections and the fact that they slept together was what pushed that as far as it did.

Robin chased him, Carly, well that one is self explanatory. Courtney and Sam both went after him. You are the only woman he has chased or even tried to. When things ended with Karen it was over, same with Keesha. That was the result of the accident but it was over. Courtney. He tried because he had lost so much but it was over and in the end. He walked away, if he had asked she would have run back to him. Sam still would."

"He went back to her even after learning about Jake." she stated.

"Elizabeth, that one I don't know much about."he admitted.

"I do. Elizabeth, I know what happened the day of the explosion. I know about Sam's little problem. I know that she used that to get back with him. She knew how to play him better than even Carly. It was like she had an instruction booklet, in how to get him to do what she wanted. I know that it wasn't the sex, I heard Sonny talking to Max once, she apparently wasn't very good. More of a mind game then anything else with her.

Alan just slipped away, he walked to where Tony was observing them. "Why did you send Letitia down?"

"She needs to hear these things. Stefan is the one to talk to her about Spencer. Someone else is going to get through to her as to what has been going on. We don't want Spencer near those kids when they go home."

"Did the results come back."

"Yes, Cameron is your grandson. How did you know?"

"This is the first time I spent time with him, it was like looking at my baby pictures, other than the curly hair."

Elizabeth walked along the shore, seeing Stefan ahead, they were each trying to help her, but she had figured it out. What she had done to Jason. She had made him feel like he was not good enough, how many times had she interrupted something, afraid he was going t hurt her, without allowing him to talk. How many times had she rushed to judgment.

"Miss Webber, shall we dispense with formalities."

"Go for it." she grinned. Stefan had always amused her, he was so stiff and formal but she had seen him with Nik.

"Lucky has used you for years. We have kept up with things here and I am going to tell you what we have had our people observe. Let's go back to your rape. Wasn't he supposed to be your date that night."

"I misunderstood his intentions."

"Did you, Elizabeth how long after your rape did he learn about his mother's?"

"Not long, why?"

"How much support did you give him when he ran away, how much did he give you?

"It was about the same; we took care of each other."

"When he came back, did you tell him to take care, then go on your own way?"

"Of course, not.

"No, in fact. You modeled in a studio that was once owned by the man who raped you for him, you quit college to help him. You faked your death, walked away from Morgan. For what? He didn't love but still was going to marry you. Then he slept with your sister. You helped rescue his dad, you helped rescue his mother, you helped rescue his brother. What did he do for you during this time.

"Stefan he was going to marry me because he thought that was what I wanted."

"That wasn't helping you. When he was hurt on the train, did he swallow his pride and go to is brother for help, no you were stuck taking care of him and your young son. Then when you were pregnant, did he support you emotionally or physically. No he didn't. Then when he was addicted he attacked you every chance he got in spite of whoring himself out for pills.

My nephew and Emily didn't help, but you were the one who was once again pregnant and a single mother who was raising two children. Your husband and your son. He is an abusive jerk and this is the man you chose to raise both of your children with. You have been conditioned to accept that it was the way to live. You need to cut those ties, so that you can find happiness. If your friends and family can't accept that, then find others who will."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Your emotionally lazy. You just let people use you calling it friendship, you know that they faked a breakup and you still let them use you. You didn't cut him out of your life."

"He is the only father-"

"That is crap, you just feel like you are alone and don't want be that way. Deal with it Miss Webber. Deal with Lucky like you did Ric."

"Ric tried to kill me, I forgave him. I have him lots of chances and he always used me. Luc-"

"So DID Spencer. Elizabeth you need to think things through, so I will go back to the house, but ask yourself this. How long are you going to punish yourself?"

"What are you talking about?" she sobbed.

"Elizabeth, you are still holding yourself responsible for your rape, not Lucky the man who stood you up, not Tom Baker the man who committed the crime. Yourself, You act like the Elizabeth who came to town was all bad, she wasn't. She barely registered on the scale of naughty let alone bad.

Lizzie needs to come out, she was loved whether you knew it or not. You became Elizabeth and Liz because you thought you needed to change to be loved. You were wrong. This person is nice, but she isn't real. She is a product of a scared girl, and a manipulative boy.

Elizabeth take the time to find out who you are then go home and show Jason. Find out if the true you has a chance with the man you love. Stop hiding. Jason was interested in the girl who wore leather pants, painted, and wanted to go fast. Lucky tried to change that girl he did in fact.

Jason cared for the hard working girl who was there for him. Lucky wanted you to always stop working and be with him. How many times when you were still married did Lucky take the boys over to Audrey and leave them wanting 'alone time'. How many times before your divorce did he leave you alone at night. Not for work, but for other things. To sleep with Sam McCall, to sleep with Maxie Jones. He is a user and you were his primary enabler."

Elizabeth sat there, not wanting to face things but she could not escape the words that had been said to her. She saw the reclusive Margaretta up on the bluff and followed the path to join her. "They are correct. I sent them to talk to you."

"Why?"

"When I was declared dead the first time, I left behind a son and stepdaughter. Abandoned them, I was at such a dark place. The women that helped me belong to a secret society who help women like me. I studied at the local college and was working as a consular when my husband's attorney got close, I fled to here. I have been helping Mr. Cassidine when the doctor isn't here and I have been working with the manic depressive blond. She is going to need intensive therapy the rest of her life, even then she won't be fit for public consumption without drugs.

"Not a surprise."

"I know about his brother, but while talking to Emily she discussed her brother and you. Elizabeth you were in an abusive relationship. First with Ric and also with Lucky. Now why don't we work on strengthening your sense of self worth. So that you have the ability to fight for Mr. Morgan, to deal with the Carly's of the world. I have been helping Miss Jones. Would you like to join us?"


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing just borrowing.

I am going to be dealing with the not so good parts of Jason and Liz's history by going back and forth. I intend to use other characters to focus Jason and Liz's attention to the fact that they are BOTH responsible. Now that Elizabeth is facing up to her part, Jason is going to be facing up to the Courtney mess. She is going to be one of the earlier releases so that I can do that, but for now I intend to deal with Carly and Lucky.

Also I never actually watched Port Charles, so I am going to be making fun of it a little. I hope it doesn't offend any fans of the show in it's later incarnation.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 14

DR. FORD was sweating bullets, the attorney for the insurance company was way too knowledgeable.

He had just been informed by the hospital board that he was fired. They had been unhappy, to learn that Jolene Crowel's father had been his patient, that the reason she had been so eager to help the consortium was that he had been the one to operate on her father.

As he was exited off the premises he was watched by the members of his staff. He had gotten rid of almost all records of the surgery, who had the knowledge and the power to do this to him.

JASON waited until Alexis had stopped speaking then said "I only know what I have told you. Have you confronted her about the truth." he asked.

"Not until I hear from Kevin, Lucy and he are driving Serena to college. Elton told me that Lucy was going to have him call today. As soon as I hear something I will talk to her. I need to know about Ryan and her mother. It seems a little coincidental that she was that particular man's daughter."

"Let me know, I have someone on her. She doesn't know him and he is one of the best."

"Thank you, Jason. For everything, I can't ever repay, I owe you too much."

"I was used right along side of you in this. I think she knew about Port Charles long before she arrived." he said as he escorted her out.

"Jason, I have that file from Miami, Roy got it from a contact down there."

"Should I leave?" asked Cody as he entered with Francis.

"No, stay we might need your help."

Jason sat down and read the file, then handed it to Cody. Turning to Francis, he said "Have Roy to tell his police contact that I will make sure she is ready for transport in ten days. Until then ask him to let her stay here. I will make sure she doesn't escape. Then have Sean keep a close eye on her."

"He already took over surveillance. I am the alternate guard, she is not getting away." stated Cody.

"I need you for some other things, what about Cooper, do you think he will help with it?"

"After reading that, you might want to make sure he doesn't have a weapon but yes, he could handle it."

Dr. Meadows was meeting with Dr. Lee going over the files in regards to the case of Miss Matthews, the signed permission slip with notarized signature proved that Carly had to have known about the eggs.

"She claims to not have known. Yes, she is a proven liar, but she is too selfish to donate her eggs to help another. Unless the potential father was Jason Morgan of course." she smirked.

"I know, I saw the news reports after the fire, do you need any more information from my files to finish updating yours."

"No, I need to locate Sam McCall's. Her file is missing has been since before the fire. Did you treat her for long?"

"Just the stillbirth and the attempted pregnancy with implanted sperm."

"I don't recall having that in my records. See here is the computer file, nothing about having a sperm implant."

"That's because it didn't take." she answered. "The sperm was out of date at the time, I tried to tell her but she insisted on trying anyhow."

"Was it an anonymous donor?"

"No idea, she came in with it. Still frozen but out of date according to the clinic in New York. Funny thing it was the same clinic that Alan used when he had his son's sperm harvested. The samples were accidentally destroyed in 2002"

Kelly was recalling her conversation with Jason earlier, then started to think. She was a little shaken to have admitted to selling her eggs to put herself through med school now she was wondering what ever happened to them.

SAM waited until Lucky had left then called Trevor. "Do you have any work for me?"

"What do you have in mind. Taking down Jason Morgan is all I could use you for."

"How about a contact in the police department." she purred.

"Spencer isn't a good idea."

"I was talking about his partner. Det. Harper is all that Lucky isn't, plus he had no loyalty at all. I can get him on my side. Then work him for information, all I want in exchange is one thing."

"What may I do for you Miss McCall?" he asked.

"I want a baby. Blond haired and blue eyed. Arrange it. This time I want you to get a baby not lose one."

"You have a deal, I want dock patrols, I want anything they have on the Zaccara families as well as what they have on Morgan. I have another contact so I will know if you are lying. So don't double cross me."

LEO was glad to be exiting the hospital for the day, some man had shown up looking into his past. The fact that he had slept with one of his professors wasn't something he regretted but it had taught him to not take things at face value. She had given him a grade far better than he had deserved. She said it was for homework. It still gave him chills thinking about it.

Getting into his car he looked at the calendar counting the days until he no longer had to perform surgery at County or Mercy. His apartment was located closer to GH and far from the other two.

ELIZABETH was finished with talking to Margie, she had been dealing with so much emotional baggage over the last twenty-four hours that she just wanted to sleep but she had the boys. They made dealing with it worth the exhaustion.

Georgie tended to sleep after a session, hers were longer and made no sense. She kept trying to get to Dillon but she didn't describe Dillon. Then there was the layout, she seemed to be convinced that that the bar was downstairs and that she had been drinking in it. Never mind that she had been sixteen at the time. Nothing was adding up.

As she walked with the boys, she saw Summer ahead, the only one of the guests not looking forward to going home. She said she had nothing and no one to go home to. She liked it here. "Hello, do you want to be alone, we can go further up the beach."

"No, I am looking for noise, not peace, the sound of the waves make the voices go away."

"Voices?"

"My family, my past, lots and lots of voices. I will miss this place."

"I understand that you are one of the next to go home?" she inquired.

"Yes, as to where home is, who knows.

Lainey was rather uneasily entering the domain of Jason Morgan. Walking into the room, she saw Cody talking with Jason, who walked right by her not even acknowledging her. She greeted Cody who told her that he needed to speak with her.

"Maybe we can have some dinner later?' she asked. He was no longer her patient so it wasn't like she was violating any rules.

"I am going to be busy over the next two weeks, after that, we can have any meal you would like. I hate to tell you this, but we need to talk, someone knows about what truly happened that day in the warden's office before I was released."

"HOW?" she asked. If her cell hadn't rang they would have had sex on the top of the man's desk.

"I don't know but I wanted to warn you. Jason knows as well. He is going to run interference."

"He hates me, I don't know why but he does." she said.

"The thing where you accused the mother of killing Jake, you took a drug user's word over hers."

Lainey and Elizabeth had worked it all out. Looking back, she could see that her rush to judgment was the result of being lead down the path by a man who was at best an incompetent officer, at worst a criminal himself.

Some part of her wondered if she had been used by Spencer. What kind of man automatically suspected his wife of harming a child.

ALEXIS was once again at Jason's door, she had to smile this time, then she started to cry. Kevin was trying to calm her down but not getting anyplace. He started to pound on the door and when it was finally opened by the geek holding a bag of chips and a soda, he said "We need Morgan.

"They all do, Little Red haired girls, undead sisters, bad men with even badder attitudes, needy desperate women who want him." he sighed.

"Spinelli have you been drinking?" she asked as he started giggling. Kristina had told her all about his response to her.

"Nope. I think I have been drugged. Yup, I am certain I have been."

"Do you know by who?" she asked concerned.

"Yup, a man by the name of Big Daddy Scorpio,. He came, he saw and he drugged. Oops!" Spinelli fell down and the two of them helped him to the sofa, Alexis used the geeks phone to call Jason, relieved he answered on the first ring.

"Jason I am at your penthouse, Spinelli is out of it, he has been drugged. I need to see you right away, it's an emergency. We know what Sam is up to and how she got all the information."

"I can't right now, Cody is on his way back, how did Spinelli get drugged that quickly, Cody just left there fifteen minutes ago. Look I just learned that Kevin Collins is in town and I-"

"He is here with me and says that he thinks it was only a truth serum. The files seem to be about the missing people that Robert accessed. You need to get here right away. We need to see you.

Lucky entered the mansion, his father had requested his and Lulu's presence. Along with Nik's.

"Dad, what is going on?"

"I was sent the paperwork in regards to the theft orchestrated by Scott Baldwin. I'm sorry Cowboy, you are going to have to move all your personal belongings out. Mike Webber does have legal right to the house."

"Can't Nik buy it, give him the money."

"Steven and Mike made a deal with the courts, they will get their blood money but Mike said he wants the house, not the value of it."

"How can he do that?" asked Lulu. "Mom owned that house long before Scott took that money."

"Laura signed the papers, Princess, I doubt she knew what was going on, but they are holding her accountable."

"I wish Elizabeth was here, she wouldn't have let them toss me out of Mom's house. She would have fixed this, for me." announced Lucky. "We should see what will happen to her share, maybe we can use the fact that I should have been named her heir, to take care of this."

"After all, your money helped support her sons and her. She owes you. Can't you sue her estate?" asked Lulu.

"Spencer, if you and those greedy little brats so much as try that, I will destroy you. Now all of you get out of my house. Nik, Emily would be ashamed of you." Monica knew that for sure, since her daughter was presently hiding in the other room furious at her fiancée.

"Emily would have agreed, this is a travesty. My mother wasn't responsible, Scott was. Going after the house is just being vindictive." argued Nik.

"Mike lost any chance of attending college, something your brother and sister just tossed away. So I can understand his point of view. Then there is the fact that your mother is in the middle of his father's death. The Spencer's are experts at being vindictive. So are the Quartermaine's as a matter of fact. Nik you have lots of room at the house of yours, maybe you can take in your sister, she won't be remaining here. Luke you are married to Tracy so I have to tolerate you, but your daughter I don't."

"I will go and stay with Johnny." she threatened.

"Give me the address, I am sure I can have the chauffeur drop off your clothes." was all that Monica said.

Patrick was raging at his father. So much had been explained by the file he received. His parents had come to love each other but it had been an arranged marriage to keep his great uncle from losing his Senate seat.

The great man had been in danger of losing his support in the republican party but had offered up his nephew to marry the party chairman's pregnant daughter. A conservative candidate at the time she had been about to lose her seat unless she got married.

She had suffered a miscarriage weeks after the election. They had fallen in love while separated but his parents had gotten together for one reason only. To protect a greedy selfish politician with ambitions to move into the White House.

CLAUDIA was having a rotten week, first Ric was disbarred. Negating all use she had for him. A woman was now daddy's attorney. Her favorite red shoes had just broken a heel and now Lulu Spencer was unlocking the door to her penthouse, she had thought the blond was gone. Johnny hadn't had her around in days and hadn't said a word when she had insulted the needy and whining blond.

She saw that she couldn't get the door opened. "Are you sure you have the right key?" she mocked. Then tried with her own. It didn't work either.

Calling downstairs she ordered the building manager upstairs immediately.

"Miss Zachara, I am sorry for the inconvenience, your brother requested the lock change. Something about an ex-girl friend. She had a key and he wanted to keep her out."

Maybe, just maybe her day was looking up. "Well, Lulu, it seems like my brother is finished with you. Why don't you run along now. Mr. Simpson, could you please let security know that she is to be stopped before getting into the building." with that Claudia took the key and went into the penthouse, being sure to slam the door in the blonds face.

"Did you enjoy that?" she heard.

Turning she saw the most beautiful man, with deep green eyes. Shame to have to kill him. She pulled out her gun only to have him pull his faster. "Word of warning, from Morgan. He knows." with that Sean got up and went to relieve Cooper Barret from the slut patrol.

Jason was glad to see Spinelli come down from the drugs, to tell him what the man had asked and what he had done to his computer. "Stone Cold all he got was a bunch of gibberish, my computer doesn't allow that kind of download. When he tried to upload the information it will just give him nonsense, like my score at games and my private investigator course. We however will have access to anything they try to do."

Jason called Mac, he was going to call in the second biggest gun he had to deal with the aging spies.

"I have already gone to Mac,if that is why you called him." stated Alexis.

"He needs to know about this?" asked Jason in surprise.

"Jason the file you had sent from Miami, an officer from their CSI lab, sent me one as well. I know about Daphne Ellsworth being Sam, I know about the little girl and I know that the members of the Ruiz family wanted her maimed, hurting then dead. We will discuss that later.

"About eight years ago, a girl showed up at the hospital, her name was Livvie, she claimed to be an orphan then quickly insinuated herself into lives in town. She claimed to be looking for her parents, She talked Karen into helping her. In the meantime several mysterious deaths started to happen. Lucy was seriously confused at the time, she seemed to believe she was a vampire slayer." he said with a wince.

"Like Buffy?" asked Spinelli to the confusion of Alexis and Jason.

"Like that, Alexis, she was hallucinating and acting strange. She believed that vampires were attacking us and that she was the only one who could stop them We didn't want anyone to know how bad it had gotten.

Karen came across some evidence that she was my daughter. Now I knew that it wasn't possible at the time I live in Europe and was in a committed relationship. Twins have identical DNA though. So I did some looking and found out that one of Ryan's exes had given birth in prison a few years before he started killing people.

I went looking into it and didn't want Livvie to learn her father was a serial killer, I thought that no one deserved that. So I told her she was my daughter. She was reluctant at first to get to know me then came the feeling she wasn't good enough to be my daughter, then came the rest of the revelations.

She had been a con artist forced into it at her father's orders, that her husband Caleb had forced her into prostitution. A few other things, including a slow brother. Who I had transferred to a private clinic in nearby Scottsdale. We set up a trust fund for his care and arranged for schooling for Livvie.

When Lucy collapsed, Livvie offered to help out with Serena and Kristina. She helped me out at the office quite a bit, She was told to stay out of my current files.

I didn't think to order her to stay out of my files from here. She went through them and would ask me questions. She was going to study to be a psychiatrist . She was always asking questions about what was in the files and I would answer them with the understanding she would never reveal that she had seen them.

"I get that Sam is this Livvie but what is so special about those files?" asked Jason.

"They are the files from Port Charles. Alexis, who I treated in regards to her family and missing child. Lucky when he was getting treatment for being brainwashed. The file I had on Elizabeth that I inherited when Gail retired. Sonny, I was the police consultant and had created a file for Mac about him. Carly, under court ordered therapy for shooting Tony. Jason I had a file on you. Your father had wanted to commit you at one point, this was after the arrest for train trespassing. Monica was fighting it and had me create a report to keep you out of the hospital. Jason it was a very thorough report. There were several others as well. Brenda Barrett and a few other well known names."

Jason got the message, this Livvie/Sam had gotten a lot of information about the people here and when she needed to hide she came here. "What about Jax?

"I treated Brenda, remember?"

"There was a plastic surgeon he was the son of a doctor in town, the man who had rebuilt a young girls face after an abusive husband had broken some bones. The woman's name was Angela Monroe. The doctor had a sister. Kristina my daughter's mother was named Dr. Eve Devlin. Daughter of Dr. Bennet Devlin and brother of Ian."

Jason froze, Ian Devlin had said there was more. At the time had had tried to figure out more what. More responsible,Claudia, and Jerry. What if that wasn't what he was saying What if he had known who Sam was. She had connections to the files, what if she had sold the information, how was she supporting herself now? Spencer certainly wasn't.

"Jason Livvie supposedly died in 2003, after getting my father's money from him. Around four million dollars he had from an invention he created. Danny disappeared. The trust fund cleaned out. I contacted Mac, but at the time he was dealing with Sonny kidnapping someone, so I left a message with Lt. Capelli, Alexis tells me he was a bad cop so I know why the message never reached Mac.

Then later I didn't want to upset him. The picture she has of Sam is similar enough to Livvie, but there are differences. Sam' face is harder and slightly thinner. The chest has been expanded. A lot tanner as well. The hair lighter. I never even paid any attention when that show came on, I knew she had a connection to you but didn't think anything of it. I am sorry for any inconvenience this caused."

"Thank you for telling me, it certainly explains a lot. I have to deal with a situation with the Host. Alexis I will call you. Kevin thank you. Can you leave the photo?" he asked.

SPINELLI typed the data in, he didn't want to believe that fair Samantha had done what was in the report it was despicable, to treat a child that way. All for money. He read the rest of the report, seeing Dr. Chamberlain had been a serial killer along with a father, the information about Drs Drake and Julian. The secrets of the family Devlin.

Dr. Winters made him laugh, he liked Cody and her together. He made a mental note to help Dr. Lee. Dr. Ford just made him angry on Nadine and Jolene's behalf. Dr. Quartermaine's secrets in the past surprised him. Plus learning Jason's mom had been married to Elizabeth's dad.

He had to go back and edit, he had written stone cold, not Jason, The Host had sent back his first report, making him use proper names. It made typing these reports ten times harder.

Jason went to Jake's. He was thinking about Elizabeth and wanted to go some place with happy memories of her, only to see that Johnny was sitting at the bar. "Getting drunk won't help." he said.

"I know, that's why I called Brenda. She dragged me here, for some fries smothered in the most disgusting things I have ever seen."

"They're called Chili cheese fries and are the best things in existence for what ails you, unless you want to get some Ben & Jerry's and watch chick flicks." she laughed at the looks on both of the men's faces. A manly looking brunette entered and walked over saying Johnny who is your friend or is she Morgan's. Is this how you are dealing with the loss of your little nurse."

Before she could finish, Brenda had stood up and said " I know that look, professional or strictly amateur?"

"What are you talking about?" Claudia asked.

"Do you get paid or is it strictly a free all you grab buffet?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked the bimbo.

Leaning in, Brenda whispered "I recognize your outfit, about five years out of date, too tight, wrong color and from the Amsterdam couture line, isn't it."

Johnny had spent part of the day with Brenda and knew that she had Morgan's back, that she thought she owed him and his girl friend but taking on his sister didn't seem like such a good idea. When he started to intervene he saw Morgan shake his head no, so he waited.

"This is a designer outfit, specially designed in Milan for me." announce Claudia haughtily. "I think I know more about fashion then some bar bimbo who looks like she was dressed by Mattel."

"Really, I would sue the designer. Thank you for recognizing the outfit, aren't you a little old to be playing with Barbie. This is the outfit that they created as part of their model's collection, she was created in my likeness. Minus the jacket of course, I gave that to my friend Robin's young cousin, she likes coats with toggles. The leather jacket is one of only five in the world by Alex."

"You expect me to believe that, I'm not one of the losers who hangs out here."

The battle of the titans was getting the attention of the others in the room, some of the hospital personnel and a few regulars when Carly and Lulu walked into the place.

"Really, you did walked into here, Coleman seemed to know who you are. By the way Claudine, do you have a last name."

"Zachara" she said smugly waiting for the brunette to turn and run.

"Well Claudine, I'm Brenda Barrett, former model, friend of Jason and Elizabeth, and I don't like you. So stay away from my friend, before I have to ruin my manicure."

"You think you scare me, I have been breaking little girls like you for years."

"You should be, I survived Sonny and that shrew of an ex-wife of his. Luiz Alcazar and his ilk. Your just a wanna be daddy's girl playing in the big bad mob world. Now leave us alone. Little brother will be home when he is done here. So go now, shoo!!"

Carly was debating whether Brenda would make it out of Jake's alive when Jason interfered and said "Brenda why don't you and your date get out of here and I will take care of the bill. We need to talk later."

As he paid Coleman he ignored the two blonds who were trying to talk to him. His phone rang as he left the bar, not quite how he had intended to spend the evening but he could now go to Elizabeth's house and sleep. She was going to be upset when she returned. He hadn't changed the sheets since they smelt like her since she left.

When the phone rang again he answered saying who is it? Hearing Tony Jones and Karen Wexler, made his head hurt.


	15. Chapter 15

I own nothing, am only borrowing what they are not using effectively.

Just a quick apology about the IUD/IED, my hubby was joking with me and I posted the wrong thing. He was trying to tease me after my stealing characters from one of the only fiction shows he watches esp. since I made fun of his obsession with it and Abby.

TRUTH OR DIE?

Chapter 15

Jason entered the penthouse, with a headache already starting. Seeing Brenda and Karen arguing with a self righteous Tony Jones only made things worse. As they turned to him, he saw that Johnny was standing on the stairs with something in his hand. Hearing the shrill whistling sound, he glared at the younger man.

The silence it gave way to, was gratifying he had to admit. "Why do you have a whistle?" asked Marco as he entered the room with Cooper carrying a plate of the leftover roast beef.

"Around Morgan I figured it to be handy. Does he bring out the need to scream and wail in people or does he just hang around with people who do?" he asked.

"More like the second, sometimes a bit of the first. Tony, I told you to wait for Jason, he needs to see all of the people returning." pointed out Francis.

"The Host told Dr. Jones to wait here as well, but he seems to think he shouldn't have to." stated Karen." He has been impatient to see his son and his ex-wife, that is all he has talked about since getting on the helicopter. Then the plane at the airport."

"I want to see my son, there are things I need to apologize to him for. I didn't have time and now I do." stated the upset man.

"Dr. Jones, lets get this over then I will arrange for Bobbie and Lucas to come here. So it will be a day or so." Jason offered, seeing his nod of understanding, he tried to figure out where to stick the doctor when Cody suggested the apartment one floor below that he was staying in.

"Karen, we need to talk about something involving Livvie Locke, I need you to look at some video tape, then tell me if you think they are the same person."

ELIZABETH watched and waited, she wanted to talk to the altered version of Georgie again, yesterday after she rushed out of the session with Margie she had fled to the cliffs, when she returned she had introduced herself to the pilot as Annie. She wanted to see what "Annie" would tell her.

Once she was actually in the house, she went to the young brunette and said "Hey Annie."

"Hey, Elizabe-" she stopped paled and then grabbed Elizabeth's hands rather tightly asking "How did you learn, please don't tell my dad. I know that he wouldn't want me to be here, but I like it here. No one cares who I am, who my dad is, who Maxie and Robin are. Please don't say anything."

"I promise, how did you find this place?'

"I was visiting an elderly patient from GH at the retirement home, my car broke down across the street and some guy was driving by too fast and splashed slush up at me. I came over to yell at him, the bouncer at the door handed me the mask. It's great, no one knows who I am, How did you find out."

"I was driving by and needed a bathroom, so I stopped. Are you here with anyone or can I join you?" she knew it was risky but wanted to see what would come out.

"No one for at least another half hour, then I have a date and need to leave. Should you be in bar, aren't you pregnant." she asked.

"I'm not drinking alcohol. Are you old enough yet?"

"No, at least not legally for another ten and a half months.

That gave her a time line her being pregnant meant that in Georgie's mind it was April or early May last year. So it was definitely something that happened during that time frame. "Annie, I have to go and get Cam, I will see you at the hospital."

Leaving Georgie, she saw that the Host and Alan were talking quietly, so she slipped off to see Margie, who was sitting outside tending to the flowers. "They take time and patience, much like the human mind, heart and soul. What happened with Georgie?"

AUDREY felt like disowning the girl, she seemed to think that just because Elizabeth was dead it was fine to move on with Lucky. She suggested that Sarah look at the damage done to her sister by that family, only to be told that Sarah wasn't Elizabeth and would never rely on a guy.

Shaking her head as she went to meet Monica, she was hoping to hear how the next part in the plan had gone. A smile was on Monica's face when she joined her on the terrace of the west wing. Emily had moved into the mansion, with only Alice and Monica knowing she was hanging out in the unused portion of the house.

Gail had called, canceling on them. Karen was home. Emotionally whole but still regaining the use of her legs. She walked with a limp and was not going to ever be able to move without a cane.

"How did it go?" she asked Monica.

"Carly should be hearing about it soon. The judge issued the order this morning."

"I know that Bobbie is going to be furious when she finds out our part in this." asked Monica.

"The kid is in danger, this is the best way to protect him. What about the other?"

"Bobbie will be put in charge. Tony is back, it might complicate things a little."

"This could end up being sweet, sweet revenge. Lucas couldn't come home without losing his scholarship so after the meeting today with the medical board to assure them that he is Dr, Anthony Jones, he will be moving there. Again. Sean and Tiffany live nearby so he will not be alone,. Plus with the million dollars he has, he can open a clinic or go work at hospital."

"Jason said that Maxie is starting to question about Georgie, but since Emily and Letitia aren't "back", things are okay for now."

JASON had started on the new list, IT WOULD BE A DREAM JOB IF THERE WHERE NO DOCTORS. He went straight to the top, Epiphany Johnson.

"Mr. Morgan what can I do for you today. It must be something mighty important for you to come to my home. So get on with it, then you can answer a question for me."

Jason for the first time felt a little ruthless, but he wanted Elizabeth and the boys to come home. "I need to ask you a question, what is?"

"My darkest secret? I will tell you but first I want to know who has our girl and why the games to get her back." he looked into her eyes for the first time, she smiled and said "Mr. Morgan do you know what makes me a good nurse, the ability to detach my emotions from the job and the smarts to know when something is up. The rain cloud following various citizens around this town for the last few days has been offset by the return of a few dead folks."

"Epiphany if you want her back alive and in one piece you can't tell anyone, not even Troiussant. Please."

Getting her acquiescence. "A man by the name of Tony Cassidine, he saved her and the boys. The games are favors so to speak to help protect her and the others who he has saved."

"When we get out girl back, what happens?" she asked looking him in the eyes. "Do you go back to being the punk who chases around cleaning up the messes of Carly and Sonny. Or do you finally live the life you wanted all this time."

"I get her home, hope she stays, otherwise I deal with traveling to Italy to plead my case. Then if she wants me; we become the family we always should have been."

"Wrong answer."

"What?" he asked confused.

"The troublesome trio of Carly, Sonny and your ego. The reason you chase around solving the world's problems Mr. Morgan is you think they can't do it without you. Are you going to let them drag you back down, your ego included."

"No, at least not Carly and Sonny. I think Sonny now knows I cut the strings. Carly is getting the hint. At least I hope she is."

"If you want your family you had better do more than hope, you need to be sure. As for my deepest secret, I had a child out of wedlock, not a big deal now days but back then, a single black girl wanting a future didn't have kids. I had to give him up, I know where he is."

"You might want to tell Cassius, someday."he guessed.

"When he is ready. I know that he knows the truth, like he knows that I do. Neither of us are ready emotionally."

"Epiph-." he started.

"No, I think I know what else you are going to say, just solve the problem and bring both our families home. Then take time with your family. Jason, make sure that it is more than words, make sure your actions show her too." with the half-smile she showed him to the door,.

BOBBIE was not sure about this, but if she didn't do what she was being asked, her daughter was going to lose any chance of getting him back. She moved around the other person with her and knocked on the door. "Momma, were we supposed to meet today?"

"Mrs. Jacks, I am with the Department of Social Services, we are here investigating a child abuse and neglect complaint." stated Mrs. Abrams.

"Momma what is going on?" asked Carly as the woman pushed past her into her own house, "Why is this woman here and who is she investigating."

"I had an anonymousness call reporting you to our toll free number. You leave your young son alone at all hours of the day and night, your oldest son ran away from home last spring, you never notified the authorities, the same child had a gun he purchased with money that he conned out of people using a false charity.

That the gun is the one responsible for putting a person in the hospital supposedly it was dropped and shot off on it own. Quite the coincidence that it happened to hit his father's new girl friend. Then while your son was in the hospital you let a known killer sit at his bed side. Meanwhile you terminated his father's rights using the reasoning it was too dangerous for him to be around the man.

That is the basis for the investigation. We had an officer from our office looking into the allegations, here are the charges. Where is your young son?"

"Morgan is upstairs in his room, you are not talking to him without a lawyer present." she stated defiantly.

Bobbie heard Mac at the door, he had agreed to do this personally for her sake.

"Mrs. Jacks this is a order of protection allowing us to remove him from this residence and into our custody."

"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT TAKIN MY SON AWAY FROM ME. I WON'T ALLOW THAT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, NO DRIED UP OLD PRUNE IS COMING INTO MY HOME AND TAKING MY CHILD. I AM A GOOD MOTHER. MORGAN HAS EVERYTHING HE NEEDS AND IS WELL TREATED. HO-" Bobbie placed her hand over her daughter's mouth, then turned to Mrs. Abrams, I will try and explain, could you please wait outside?

"Mrs. Jones under state regulations, I cannot leave this house without Morgan. You may take your daughter into the kitchen and speak to her as long as there is an officer stationed at any staircase to prevent her from trying to flee with the minor child."

Bobbie took Carly to the kitchen and told her to get herself under control. "You are not helping your case. Look they have the legal right to do this. I was called by the woman out there to take custody of Morgan and legal custody of Micheal. Carly if you don't agree Morgan goes into foster care and Micheal becomes a ward of the state."

"How can they do this Momma, I am a good mother." she cried. "They never notified me of any investigation, they have no right to just come into my house and take my child."

"Carly they went to a family court judge. Unlike a criminal proceedings they don't have to tell you anything until it is done. There will be a hearing, just stay calm and we will deal with this. "

Bobbie waited until they had packed up Morgan then she took him home, only to learn that Carly was not to go anyplace near her son without a court supervised counselor, she was also not allowed contact with Micheal. Bobbie had been told if she didn't want the boys to end up wards of the court she had to agree to not let her daughter near her sons.

When she had called Jason he said, he was not going to help her, that Carly had brought this onto herself, he was unwilling to be sucked back into her daughter's problems. Bobbie could not help wondering if Jason had arranged for Carly to lose her boys as a lesson. She went to take call Luke hoping he could help. .

Jason waited for Nadine to finish with the walk-in patient at the clinic. "Can you think of any thing, yet?"

"That's just it, my life is an open book, I have no idea what they would be talking about. I wish I had the kind of secret you are talking about. Are you sure that they didn't want to know about Jolene?" she asked confused.

"No, it was you, there was a picture from the ball, did anything happen there, any thing at all?" he pressed.

"A deranged mobster chasing me around the halls. I was happy that Spinelli hit Lulu Spencer over the head with the gun to keep her there, nothing else at all."

"Didn't kiss anyone you shouldn't have. Didn't give in to the urge to do anything else."

"The only thing I did that might be a sin, would be coveting Nik, but with his attitude and such lately, I regret ever even liking the guy. He is such a macho annoyance lately. Every since he slept with Claudia, - I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I think that I what I was supposed to find out. Nadine, I promised Nik won't know that I learned about it at all." he said, wishing that Emily hadn't wanted to come with him.

Emily was in the car with the receiver she had wanted to see the clinic he had created in her name. What had happened to the man she had fallen in love with. He had slept with the woman who had ordered the hit on Micheal. This was not the Nik she knew, this was the Nik went to Courtney for comfort.

As Spinelli entered the current batch he was once again taken back by the secrets. Cassius being the son of Nurse Epiphany. Miss Sneed in leather as a dominatrix. Francis had threatened to shoot anyone who brought up the photos he's taken again. Spin, got chills just looking at them.

Regina, having been arrested in the past for Greenpeace protests. You weren't allowed to have a felony conviction and she had lied. Nadine knowing about Nik and Claudia, he knew that the blond had a crush on the Prince.

Amy Vining screwing up meds because she had been gossiping. Nurse Bedford killing patients who were dying, Leyla fleeing an arranged marriage, this famous Nurse Jesse, who had flunked out of nursing school. A woman held up as perfection had been a total screwup the first time around.

Jason sat down on the sofa with his eyes closed, he hadn't had a good nights sleep in months. Not since the night he had comforted Elizabeth at the safe house so long ago. Hearing Spinelli snicker he lifted his head and glared at the geek. "What?"

"Just reading Mrs. Hardy's deepest hospital secret." he said trying not to laugh. Marco had entered and had looked at the list, none could figure out why these secrets were needed, like some of the others, there was important stuff mixed in with comic relief. He looked at Francis and the man just threatened to make him regret it if he said a single word.

"You will treat the woman with the respect she deserves." he ordered, he tried to not laugh as he recalled what she had told him, the idea of it, boggled the mind. The staid uptight Mrs. Hardy and her late husband had been responsible for one of the biggest secrets at the hospital, who had been the staff members who had been caught by a passing helicopter on the hospital roof, back in the early seventies.

Naked. Bare ass naked. It just was beyond Spinelli's comprehension. Hearing a knock on the door, he was still trying to picture it.

Marco sat down next to Jason and watched as Cody opened the door, seeing the blond standing there looking drugged out, he said holy hell, why now.

"Jason! I am so happy you are waiting for me. I missed you. I need you, please?"

Jason looked up and understood Marco's sentiments as his biggest screw-up walked into the door, Courtney tried to hug him when a woman came in behind her and said Miss Matthews, what was the rule about allowing you to come here?

"No touching if they didn't want me to touch. But Jason likes me to touch him, we were married, I made a mistake and left him but now we can fix our mistakes." with that she reached out and tried to kiss her knight in shining armor. "He was always my hero and I was the love of his life."

CARLY was after blood, she had gotten a contact to check who had reported her for child abuse and neglect and wanted revenge. Audrey Hardy was going to pay for this, who did she think she is. The bitch was going to learn that Carly wasn't someone to mess with, just like that slut of a granddaughter would have if she was still alive. IT was time for the old Carly to come out, the take no prisoners and get what she wanted, she wanted Jason back, she wanted Jax and she wanted Sonny begging her to come back.

Jax just wanted peace, Brenda was in his penthouse, making plans to get Jason's head on straight, Carly was not signing her divorce papers, Jerry was up to something, something most definitely not good. He was glad she was helping Jason but did she need to inform him what was going on.

ANTHONY smiled as Claudia stormed around her apartment, his son had dumped the blond whore, his sister was feeling like she was abandoned. Now was the perfect time. All he needed was Mr. Morgan to find his daughter in law and grandson. His man was arriving tomorrow, he was paid to do the jobs, it was going to be such fun. He laughed as he rolled his unneeded chair to bed.

Sam waited until Harper fell asleep and then went to his computer and accessed his work files. Taking what she needed she left, going home and getting Lucky all hot and bothered, he was certain she was that wet from wanting him. What an idiot. She could not wait to get away from here now that her plans were blown.

ROBIN WAS TRYING to figure out what had her parents working together, she heard a few words here and there, then the name Elizabeth. Listening in she realized that Jason thought that Elizabeth might be alive. She hoped so for her friends, sake. Hearing the name Holly, she really perked up then the words glass and Venice. She needed to see Jason and tell him what was going on.

JASON had called Max, then told him that he had someone that needed to go to Ferncliff and that Sonny needed to meet him there, right away. Nodding at the woman who had come with Courtney, he thanked her for sedating the blond. "When do you need to return to your clinic?"

"Right away, this was just a transfer job, she is really out of it. The Host said that she had tried to kill one of the guests while being transferred."

"**SPINELLI, GET ON THAT THING AND FIND OUT WHO SHE ATTACKED, NOW!"** Jason was terrified. Elizabeth, what if it had been Elizabeth? Turning to the woman he asked **"WHO?"**

Someone named Summer, we transferred her to the ambulance that was waiting when we arrived. A nurse on the island shot Miss Matthews with a stun gun that they kept for that purpose. She made a comment about pretending she was a bale of hay instead of a work horse."

Jason was relieved, then had to smile about the comment, it was something the old Elizabeth would have made.

ELIZABETH was nursing a serious grudge. Dr. Quartermaine had just eaten the last brownie and they had no more fixings to make more until at least tomorrow. She stared at the man who just gave her Cameron's grin and said "I didn't know you wanted it."

She had been informed about her eldest son. How was she going to explain this to Jason? Hey I love you, I hate you, we have two kids together, one I recall making, the older one, no idea. She was thinking about running off to Italy then writing Jason a note, it was the cowards way, but right now she wanted to be a coward.

How had this happened and how had the test results said Zander was the father. Someone had to switch the results, but who. Who would want to hurt her that bad. Let along Jason, this would hurt him too.

She was going to go back and take pleasure in blowing Carly out of the water with the information, at least that was a good start. She was trying to do as Margie suggested taking an offensive stand, not always playing defense. Then she smiled slowly at the idea of blowing Sam out of the water, First with jail time then with the truth about Cameron.

She was also hoping that Diane was as good as she thought. She had plans on making use of the money from Tony and to do that she needed to get out from under the perjury charge. The attorney had once assured her that she could fix it, but that once done there was no way of undoing the truth. Fine with her.

Then she was going to call Francis in San Juan and ask him to find a way to get Claudia out of Jason's hair.

She stopped fantasizing when she realized that Georgie was having another nightmare. Emily had warned her but this was terrifying her. Alan wouldn't sedate her since it made it worse, but she would wander the estate in her sleep while in the throes of another dream.

She did take pleasure in knowing one thing, Courtney was off the island and she had stunned her in the ass to get her there. A bullseye. Not that is wasn't a large enough target..

Back in Port Charles, she was a total nut job, she knew that but she had gone on and on about Jason like he was waiting for her back home. Something that she knew wasn't happening. Emily had given her all the information on the witch with a "b"

They were going to wait until Elizabeth returned and make sure that Carly and her paid for what they had done. Even if it cost her the nursing career she had worked so hard to obtain.


	16. Chapter 16

I just borrow things, unused things, things that sit dusty on shelves.

TRUTH OR DIE

CHAPTER 16

JASON was pissed off, he'd forgotten about Jax, the argument with Sonny had distracted the mob boss, so he had to allow his former friend to take Courtney home. He wanted her locked up with no chance of escape before Elizabeth returned.

Slamming the door upon entering he saw the delivery from the store with Maxie's present for Spinelli. A case of orange pop and a bag full of bbq chips. She'd stayed away after calling to talk to him about Cooper. The younger man had been relieved but also a little freaked out by the fact that she had told him the truth.

Grabbing the current list, he went to the files with it and knew exactly where to start. Someone with lots of secrets and who knew better than to take a stick and poke at a pissed off bear.

MAC had just left Summer's hospital room at Mercy, she had signed a statement regarding the supposed murder by Stefan. Seeing Lucky entering the hospital, he watched as Sam followed discreetly behind.

He had heard from Harper about the previous evening, that she had accessed his computer after he had pretended to sleep. The commissioner had laughed when the man said he needed to go and see a doctor, he had forgotten a condom.

Morgan's warning about Robert and Anna was still ringing in his ears, the problem with it was that they swore their interest had nothing to do with the current situation. He believed them but knew this meant there was another headache on the horizon.

CARLY was getting dressed for court, she had an arbitration hearing on her divorce, a meeting in regards to the restraining order, as well as the order to sell her hotel.

Then she had to get to family court and deal with that. Her attorney was subpoenaing a few witnesses.

She was going to get her kids back and make sure that it was well known that the granddaughter of woman who had done this to her was a terrible mother and hadn't deserved to have Jason's kid.

SONNY tried to reach Nik again, the man had to be told to bring over Spencer, Courtney should have her son with her now that she was free. He was getting ready to send over Max when Nik arrived just as Courtney returned down the stairs.

He was grateful his sister was back, his best friend would come back into the fold now that the woman he had given everything up for was wanted to be with him. Her having Spencer would seal the deal.

"NIKKY!" called out Courtney. "My Prince Charming, why didn't you come for me?"

Nik recoiled, he had no idea she was even alive. Turning to her he said politely as he could "Hello Courtney. Corinthos what do you want?"

"My sister wants her son." he stated the obvious.

Nik started to answer and was interrupted "Sonny, what are you talking about? I don't want him, now."

"The child you died giving birth to." answered a disgusted Nik, "Remember, stealing Carly's eggs, getting them implanted, getting me in bed. Any of that ring a bell."

"Of, just forget about that, I don't want you anymore, keep the kid. You didn't come to rescue me. Jason did, he was always my hero and I am his true love."

Nik tried not to smile at the display. It wasn't polite to laugh at the insane. "That's good, because you were a rebound relationship. As for Morgan, good luck with that one, he is mourning the loss of his son and Elizabeth. I would say you have a better chance of getting Jax back into your clutches. Good day Sonny, I will see you at the courthouse, I have been called to testify in regards to the custody case."

Courtney waited until he left and then asked Sonny; "What was he talking about what son, did Sam get pregnant?"

ELIZABETH knew that Stefan and Chloe were leaving today, she welcomed the chance to say goodbye. Asking for a moment, she told him that he was right and she was going to start reclaiming her life.

"You know it won't be easy. You need to remember to be careful not to slip into old habits once you return." he warned.

"You too, are you going to be able to let Nik live his own life?" she challenged him.

"Yes. Chloe and I are returning for only a couple of months. She wants Milan I want Paris. First we are finding a priest and getting married."

"Good, why not Milan and Paris. Reach for it all." with that she reached over and hugged the surprised man who shocked her by returning to hug.

"You know your father is in town, would you like me to challenge him to a duel when I return?" he asked.

"No, then he would have an excuse to stay longer. I am hoping he returns to Moscow before I come home. Is he staying with my grams?"

"No, he is staying at the Metrocourt. Your grandmother kicked him out the day of the funeral."

"Why is he still in town." she asked.

"He is avoiding your mother. They weren't getting along when the call came and he fled to the states for your funeral."

Elizabeth had wondered, she knew there had to be a reason, her father hadn't been there for the last twelve years,. But he had suddenly cared enough to show up for her funeral.

CARLY entered the room seeing Jax, she went over to speak to her husband. "Can't we talk about this, just the two of us."

"Carly, I want a divorce. I want out of this threesome."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You, me and your obsessive love for Jason Morgan. He doesn't want you, he took what was offered a few times; years ago, when he was still confused about life. You made it into this great romance in your mind, it wasn't, it isn't and it never will be. As for Sonny. I seriously think that he has moved on. Limo sex or no limo sex."

"Shall we get started?" asked the arbitrator.

After two hours of wrangling with them, he stated. "Mrs. Jacks, we will go to trial on the divorce case. Miss Miller, your client gets his hotel, since they quite clearly can't agree, I will agree that she sells her shares and vacates her office. The rest shall be settled in court.

A fair settlement was offered, she is to take it. Mrs. Jacks, if you are still the owner of the shares in twenty-fours hours. A citation will be issued for your arrest. The paperwork is here for you to sign. Shall we get this out of the way."

Carly reluctantly signed the papers, throwing the pen at Jax when she was finished. "This isn't over, I meant what I said. I will fight for you, and our marriage. Through good and bad, remember Jax.

H turned and walked out the door and into his worst nightmare.

"JAX, I am so happy to see you. I missed you. We need to get a divorce so that I can marry Jason. Will you fly me to the Dominican Republic?" asked Courtney. She had escaped Sonny after overhearing him discussing the need to be in court today with Jax and Carly. Has something happened with her hotel.

"Courtney." he said. Now he knew what the seventeen messages from Brenda had been about. He should have called her back. Then he smiled at the blond saying "We can get that divorce. I will be right back. Is tomorrow soon enough for you?" with that he went over to Diane who was glaring at the blond.

"Diane, if I am still married to my wife, is my marriage to Carly legal. I had this happen once before but can't recall what they said."

Alexis had arrived to find out how things had gone, she had just left the preliminary hearings for Durant. Harper and Cruz were waiting to take the man back to his cell.. Seeing the blond she had located for Sonny, made her once again regret the decision.

Diane stared at the Aussie, then shaking her head at this happening to anyone twice, she got what he was saying and started to laugh, it was attention getting. The blond still in the room, who wanted to know what was so funny.

"Carlybabes, we have a big problem." she said placing her arms around the woman's shoulder she turned the pissed off blond who saw the off-shaped woman with her back to her and turned to look at Diane and said.

"So, she had a flat ass and broad shoulders, what of it. I know it's a fashion disaster, but what do you expect." Not really getting the joke or why Diane, Alexis and Jax were laughing so hard.

Until Carly heard. "CARLY! I am so glad to see you, we really need to go shopping. My clothes are so out of fashion. Guess what I am going to remarry Jason. Isn't that great?"

"OH fuck!" was the only response.

JASON stood in the shadows, he had came to speak to Edward but it looked like he was rather busy berating Tracy over something. He stalked off, only for Luke to come and see her. "Spanky-pants, you and I need to talk."

"Luke I told you, you are on your own. I don't want to get kicked. Why do you give a crap about Carly and her brats, anyhow?"

"It's for my sister. Now unless you want me to arrange for Alan's real will to come out, we need to present a united front." he said.

"Luke don't try to blackmail me."

Jason stiffened and knew he had to find this will.

"Don't be so sure, if you hadn't stolen the briefcase with the funds that I lifted from the PCPD I would have never stolen the money from the Ice Queen. Morgan might be interested in finding out that it was because of you Helena killed his son."

Jason's rage was controlled, until he entered his grandfather's office and slammed the door, he didn't waste time on preliminaries, "Old man I need to know your deepest darkest current secret or I will have this place destroyed."

"Hello, Jason. It's nice to see you, who peed in your cheerios this morning. Or is that on your coffee beans." asked a confused Brenda. She had told him she would handle Edward, obviously something had upset him this morning.

"Brenda, what are you doing here and what are you talking, never mind I don't have time nor do I want to know. Old man, start talking." with that he stalked over to the other side of the desk and loomed over his grandfather.

"Jason, I just went through this with Brenda, who asked rather nice and politely. I have no big secrets."

"I will shoot out this window and hang you out it until you start talking, do you understand me?' he snarled.

Edward looked into his grandson's eyes and backed down, he started talking, "The Quartermaine ship that is sunk in the harbor, the one Brenda's father supposedly salvaged. It is leaking chemical's. The SS Tracy is a disaster. I can't tell anyone it would ruin ELQ. We are in the middle of a hostile takeover. There is too much stock out there, if this goes public, I am ruined."

"I will make a deal old man, I will get the stock from Carly, Brenda do you have a way to get Julia's."

"She sold it to Jax."

"We are going to do this, you get him to sell it to me, I will get Carly's in exchange for testifying this afternoon. Edward you get Tracy to return the stock that is connected to Alan to me. Or I will use this company to launder money I am serious. Then you go public and clean it up. Do you understand. I want you to make sure that there is nothing left down there."

Edward agreed then asked why would he help.

"My son has been fascinated by the water since he was born, it is going to stay clean for him, got it."

CARLY was sick. Jax had pointed out that their marriage wasn't legal. Courtney had been taken to Sonny's after Milo had caught up with her, the blond had told her that some dark knight had held her hostage in a tower. She was beginning to think she had been held hostage in one of Micheal's video games.

At least with Courtney here, Jason would start acting normal again, he had already called her and asked her to meet him at the coffee shop. That he wanted to testify at the hearing. Seeing Diane there, she glared at the woman who so enjoyed her humiliation today. The first thing she was going to tell him after he apologized was to replace the traitor.

"Carly, Diane thanks for meeting me. Diane do you have the papers?" he asked entering on the run. "Carly I heard about Morgan and Micheal. How are you dealing with things." he asked. Picking up papers from his desk to keep her from trying to hug him.

"I was holding up, now with Courtney back my marriage is over. That is fine, it's for the best. I need to deal with Sonny anyhow. My feelings have never really changed. I want to work things out."

Jason kept his face impassive, even he knew that Sonny didn't. "Good luck but let's deal with the kids first. I have a way to help but to do it I need you to sell me your stock in ELQ."

"Why? She asked. She was grateful he was on her side, he would make sure things went the way she wanted. He always did, he always came back to her side.

"Just a way of keeping things in line. Let me deal with this. Here are the papers, I made sure that it wouldn't look like a payoff, Diane does Bernie have the check for this?" he asked.

"It's right here in my hand." she said handing it to the blond. "This is just a formality, Carly the money is automatically being sent into your account as we speak. This is in case the judge asks."

ELIZABETH and the boys had settled down for the night when she heard a soft knock at the door, letting in Georgie, the younger girl asked if they could talk.

"Sure the boys are asleep in their rooms come in. What's bothering you?"

"I think I know why my memories are so screwed up. Elizabeth I was pregnant. I have a memory of finding out just before the beginning of August, but I was missing memories already at that point. Elizabeth my lost mind is from before the park."

"Margie said she was afraid of that. At least you are making progress. Georgie what happened to the baby do you remember."

"No, I think that I had an abortion. Elizabeth when I first found out I was pregnant I thought I had been raped."

"Are you sure you weren't?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I have these half memories of having sex, well more than that, making love with someone. They scare me, Elizabeth. The emotions, the desperation in the dreams. It's terrifying. The worst part is I know the body, I mean KNOW the body. If we could line up all the dark haired men in a fifty mile radius of that club I would know what he feels like and smells like, even how he tastes, but I can't recall his face."

JASON waited outside the courtroom. He now had the stock and never promised to be on her side. He saw the others here and watched the stunned surprise on most of their faces, seeing the disappointment on his mother's he felt a twinge of guilt, but knew that Carly's anger would prove soon enough what would be happening in there.

The attorney for the state called the investigator for the county. The man started to explain his report.

"Mrs. Jacks, is the mother of two sons. I will start with the eldest. These are his school records, he has missed more than the alloted time each school year. There are huge gaps of time where he has been out of school. The Jacks have had nannies employed; not tutors. So when he is truant, he has to catch up after he returns.

There are behavioral issues, he has threatened his classmates with his father's men, he has talked back repeatedly, he has shown an complete lack of empathy for others, I would go so far as to say that he has been lead to believe that he is never wrong. His parents have repeatedly told the school that they don't let him get away with this behavior but they resist having him sent to the school psychologist."

"Micheal ran away this spring, he admitted it to his classmates, there are no police reports. He ran away after a gun he had purchased shot someone, he claimed to be tossing it away but we have no proof of that."

"OBJECTION! Your honor, this is hearsay."

"Your honor it's not like we can question the boy, all we have our the words of others."

The judge looked up from her notes, asking why not.

"Micheal is in a permanent coma from getting shot while at his father's warehouse. When his father protected his mistress instead of his son." stated Carly's attorney hoping for sympathy.

"Objection overruled."

"While he was in this state, his mother was at his side. She also had Jason Morgan there constantly."

The judge looked up and asked why is this a problem according to my records, he had custody of the boy for a year.

"Mrs. Jacks was getting papers to have his father's parental rights withdrawn. On the basis that it was too dangerous for Mr. Corinthos to be around his son."

"Isn't Mr. Morgan his partner. Doesn't that make him equally dangerous?" asked the prosecuting attorney.

"Not to Mrs. Jacks." Carly's attorney said he had no questions, he was going to talk straight with the teachers and nanny, the investigator was biased.

"Fine, if no questions by the defense I would like to start first thing tomorrow morning with the witnesses, Mrs. Jacks, please respect the court order."

She could not believe this was happening. As she exited she saw no one waiting, wondering where Jason was and why he wasn't here supporting her she left to go to the penthouse, she wanted to make sure that Brenda knew she was counting the minutes until she was gone.

Getting stopped, she was furious to learn she wasn't allowed up until Jason told him face to face to let her up and that she had to leave. Storming out, she started to go and pick a fight with Sonny, but held her temper. She needed him to be on her side.

BRENDA and Maxie had Barbie dolls out when Johnny was let into the penthouse. "Aren't the two of you used to playing with life sized versions of those things?' he asked amused.

"This is my doll, after talking to Claudine I went to the store and bought one." she said trying to get the fake leather jacket off the doll. Maxie removed the little itty bitty coat and tossed it at Spinelli.

"This is Georgie's." then looked up and saw it in his face, he knew that her sister was alive, he looked at her and ran up the stairs with her following.

"What was that about?" asked Brenda and the guys in the room shrugged. "Johnny are you going to show up here every night at dinner time?"

"That depends on what Mrs. Hardy brought over today." he admitted. He was tired of eating out constantly and the elderly woman brought over enough food to feed them all with leftovers.

"We are on our own, she had to deal with the Drs. Webber today." mourned Sean as he left to relieve Cooper, the slut had slept with both Harper and Lucky the previous day and he was not sure how much more he could take.

"Anyone want pizza." asked Johnny as he picked up the doll jacket from the top of the phone. He looked at it while calling for the pizza, then looked closer, dropping the phone into it's cradle.

"Brenda? I thought you said this was an exclusive outfit?" he asked.

"It is, there were only five jacket created like that for the fashion shoot." she said not looking up.

"Did you send them to people or what?"

"Just the one to Georgie, she likes the shiny silver fastenings. The rest were given to a charity and auctioned off. I think that the cheapest one went for about five thousand dollars, why do you like the..."

She saw Johnny pale then rush out of the room, grabbing her purse she followed, he had taken the stairs, she got in the elevator and only beat him down by about fifteen seconds. "What is going on?"

"I need to do something, stay out of it." with that he rushed off and left her standing there.

Johnny took out his lock picks, then double checked to see if there was a car in the drive. Silently entering he sat down and was going through the photo albums.

"You know you might want to think about stealing something if you are going to commit a felony. You also might want to check if there is a silent alarm system. Now how about an explanation at to why you broke in and are raiding my photo albums?" he heard after he was told to put his hands up.

"Now I can imagine that you didn't have much of a normal family life but why mine?" asked the commissioner when he had cuffed the man and turned him around. Johnny started laughing as he tried to imagine the look on his face if he told him the real reason he had broken into his home.

Well it's like this sir, I meet your daughter when I drove by and splashed her with mud. She decided to slug me in the middle of a mob owned bar, breaking my nose. I kissed her as punishment. Two weeks later we were sleeping together all over the place. Oh by the way we got married last summer, I thought she died when my father's attorney blew up the bar, so I started screwing around with her worst enemy. Then not knowing it was her, walked by her in the park on her way to getting murdered.

Now some sick fuck with control issues is using her and Jason's lover and his sons to get us to take down various people Oh and she was possible pregnant with my child and had a miscarriage all alone because I was an emotionally screwed up mess. Did I happen to mention I was desperately in love with her and planning to murder my father and my attorney to be with her?

Johnny hadn't realized he was talking out loud until the man decked him, then said you bastard.

The next chapter will be focusing on the mess of Johnny's love life, Brenda forcing Jason to let go of the past. Re: telling off Courtney and telling him like it is. Also we will be seeing the court case.

.


	17. Chapter 17

I am getting sick of typing this message, I really do want to own GH, then I could write it the way I want.

TRUTH OR DIE

CHAPTER 17

MAC waited for him to get up. He wanted answers. Calling Morgan, he told him to come over.

Jason got to the Scorpio residence, as quickly as possible. He had told the hacker to stay at the penthouse. Entering through the open door, he stopped when he saw a handcuffed Johnny struggling to stand. "Mac, where is Spinelli?"

"He's not here, this little prick is the one I called you about." he said as he sat there calmly cleaning his gun.

"You said your daughter's boyfriend. I thought that Maxie-."

"She does, apparently both of my daughter's have terrible taste in men. This one is claiming to be married to Georgie." he answered while glaring at Johnny who was still handcuffed.

Looking at the younger gangster, Jason felt a bit of sympathy for him. "Georgie is Annie? When and how did you figure it out?"

"Today, Brenda had this doll. The coat got tossed onto the phone and I picked it up when I ordered the pizza, we talked and she mentioned only five were made. I was thinking it could be a similar jacket then she mentioned the toggles."

"What are toggles." asked a confused Jason.

"They are like the buttons, Annie loved them, I did too, we'd be talking and I would find myself playing with them, slipping them open and ... " he stopped talking as soon as he realized that Mac knew exactly what he like to do.

"Why did you break into my house, and how the hell could my daughter marry you?'

"The photo albums, Annie dragged me to an arts and crafts show looking for one that she had seen and wanted to get for you. I was looking for it here."

Jason didn't understand. "How is it you didn't know who your wife was and what she looked like?"

"She used the name Annie. I would guess that Georgie isn't short for Georgia, and my wife was a dirty blond with straight hair, not a brunette with curly hair like the girl I meet. She resembled her a little the first time I met her. I avoided her after that."

"Why? And I still don't get the fact that you didn't know what your WIFE'S name was."

"She reminded me of Annie, I didn't want to deal with the memories, I spent the last year running from them, then the fire at the hospital, your going nuts, it brought it back. At the time when I thought she died, I numbed myself like I used to when I was little and I wanted to hide from my dad, As for the name the priest only used our first names, I hadn't told her about my family. I was going to take care of things then hopefully go to Europe with her."

"How is it she didn't know you?" asked Jason, but was answered by Mac.

"The concussion, she doesn't remember." Then got up, going into her room and tried to remember which window sill, as the other two followed. He smacked the sides of all of them then it popped open, inside was a small jewelry box with some mementos and a folded piece of paper, on top of another. The first made him want to slug the man again, then second was a wedding certificate from St. Francis RC. The names Georgianna and Giovanni stood out.

"What happened?" Johnny asked.

"Last year, mid July she was knocked unconscious, a friend of hers called me from the hospital out. She was at Masque, you were meeting my daughter at MASQUE. YO-YOU..."

Maxie entered the room, she had been frustrated by Spinelli, now Johnny handcuffed and her father looking like he was going to explode. "Hey, what is going on here?"

"Nothing,I will explain later."

"Don't talk to my daughter that way Zachara, or is that how you talked to your wife, you little prick." he started towards the man when Jason intervened.

"Mac can we get his handcuffs off first, then you can kill him for marrying your daughter."

"I didn't marry him. I swear daddy, not that he isn't cute but lets face it he was involved with Lulu and that is a major eeeww."

"He's talking about Georgie." explained Jason not stopping to think what he had said.

"Johnny and Georgie, yeah right, she can't stand mobsters after our run ins with the Alcazars.."

He listened as Johnny spit out "Annie, Georgianna, Georgie. Get it."

She got it, yup, she got it, she had tried to sleep with her brother in law for money. She took a shot at him.

Morgan couldn't help wondering."Maxie where did you learn to throw a punch." he said as he watched Johnny fall onto the bed and bounce onto the floor.

"Elizabeth Webber, after some guy gave me hard time a few years ago when Kyle taped us having sex. I couldn't believe how well it worked the first time I hit a guy."

"Is anyone going to help me up and why did you hit me."

"You BASTARD, YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH LULU JUST LIKE THAT ASSHOLE DILLON." with that she reached out to hit him again, but this time Mac's phone ringing stopped her.

"Harper, repeat that. Fine I am on my way. No I don't think that Morgan is responsible, no I don't. Because he is currently standing right in front of me. Not even he can be two places at once. I will be right in."

"There was a hit on Durant. He's dead. Long ranged shot from over eight hundred yards." he asked on the way down the stairs. He found his keys and unlocked the little prick who was married to his little girl, and said "We will be talking."

Brenda was waiting for Robin with Emily and Jason at Elizabeth's house. Robin had been told about Emily. As she entered the house, she saw Jason sitting on the sofa, with Maxie Jones of all people. She seemed to be nursing some sort of grudge against Johnny and Spinelli who were both there.

Brenda had to smile, Spinelli had been able to keep his mouth shut, then Cooper had mentioned Georgie's name. She had figured it out then dragged Spinelli out the door and back to the old penthouse, where she had heard her kissing and thanking him.

"Jase, I know that you were in bad mood but to beat up on poor Johnny, he ordered and paid for pizza and never got to eat any of it." teased Brenda.

"This was my dad and I." announced Maxie as she glared at Johnny. "Scumbag here is married to Georgie, somehow the glare off of Lulu's empty head made him miss that she was his wife."

"Johnny, while I regret your apparent beating, the ladies and I need to speak to Jason alone." stated Francis and Sean who did some glaring of his own.

"Fine, I need to check in with Claudia anyhow. Brenda she thinks we are dating, no matter what I say to the contrary. For the record she likes you about as much as she does Carly."

"Good I have finally fallen far enough in the gutter. Not the dating you part, the Carly part."

After they left, Jason just raised his eyebrows and said "What?"

"Both Carly and Sonny think you are going to go running back to Courtney, they also think she was the love of your life. THAT you would do anything for her. Maxie you need to leave." stated Robin.

"No, if this involves that overgrown blond bimbo and Elizabeth I am staying. She used to treat Elizabeth like crap, I used to see Carly and her make Elizabeth cry over Jason, I'M staying, not that I LIKE Elizabeth but compared to the man beast I do, I like Lulu compared to the manbeast." she declared.

The women and Francis tried not to chuckle at the nickname. Jason just sat there, once again he missed something, what had Carly and Courtney done to Elizabeth.

"Emily you start, what did Elizabeth tell you about things back then."

"At the time I was still in California and pissed at her but we talked about things after Courtney got involved with Nik, I apologized for taking the man-beasts side. First Maxie that is the perfect nickname, Spinelli is rubbing off on you."

"Not as much as I want him to." she complained to the collective eewwws of the room.

"How far back?' asked Emily

"Whatever you find important. Jason there are a few things you need to know and few questions we need to ask you."

"Okay Courtney pretended to befriend Elizabeth, then when Sonny faked his death, Jason and her talked and made a promise to really try together. She never saw him, was stuck at the penthouse with only Zander for company. She was worried about him and the one time she did see him, he had lipstick on his collar."

"Jason is that a far assessment so far?" asked Robin. "Did you know about this?'

"Yes, to the pretending to befriend her, I learned that one night when Elizabeth confronted us. As to the other, I was trying to keep her safe and not lie to her, so I didn't spend any time there. The lipstick had to be yours."

"She found out that Sonny was alive, the same night she got a call from Courtney saying Jason had just left her place with her scarf in the car. Jason came home a few hours later telling Elizabeth when she asked that it was business and that essentially she had to accept that she didn't have any right to know."

"That's wrong I never said that." he protested. "I told her..." he stopped as he recalled the conversation and put it with what she had learned and realized that she had probably felt like that, he had made her feel unimportant and unwanted.

Sean said "Jason did you ever tell her yourself about protecting Courtney while she was stripping or any of it."

"No, Sonny didn't want her to know about business. She learned about it later"

"How was Courtney business. Jason this is how they broke the two of you up, they made sure that you kept secrets. Why could Carly know yet not Elizabeth. Did she know about me at any point? When did you find time to be with her?"

Jason had known that his putting Sonny and things first had hurt their relationship.

"Jason did you ever find Courtney's scarf?' asked a curious Maxie, getting the others attention.

"No, I never knew anything about a scarf."

"Jason she pulled the oldest trick in the book and with Elizabeth already upset, she made it seem like you had been with her, she made it seem personal not business. Trust me. I did the same thing to Lulu a couple of months ago."

"Maxie she was still in love with her husband."

"Nope, she wasn't. I heard her with Carly, long before Sonny faked his death. She wanted you back when you first saved her from that purse snatcher, Carly promised to get you for her." stated Maxie.

Sean said "She was right, Carly was always placing you in her vicinity on purpose."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" he raged at the man.

"I thought you loved Elizabeth enough to figure it out, moron. Look let me save the ladies some time. Courtney wanted you, from the moment she met you. Sonny and Carly wanted Elizabeth gone. Can you argue with that, do you see that now?.

Jason said no to the first, then yes.

You were sexually frustrated and hurt. They knew that and Carly suggested that Courtney offer comfort to you, only after making it seem like she was trying to help you. Do you see that?"

Jason said "Yes, but why would Carly tell her to try and help me.

Robin rolled her eyes and said "Jason she did the same thing to us, she wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was the bad guy, Courtney the innocent trying to help.

They made it seem like you were with the blond bimbo long before you were. They made sure that Elizabeth knew everything about your relationship, you had bought the bimbo a loft while she never worked and Elizabeth got stuck covering her shifts and living in that shitty dump she lived in. Do you see why they did that?"

"No, I mean why tell Elizabeth about the loft?"

"Jason are you really that naive. They made it seem like you didn't care. Courtney made a point of telling Elizabeth that you said you never loved her, that she made the entire relationship up in her mind. After Lucky and suffering from the PTSD, she believed it."

"I never told her Elizabeth made up our relationship, yes I did say I never loved Elizabeth."

"Why would you do that."

"Emily I just wanted to stop hurting, I was sick and tired, so I just agreed with Courtney, it was easier. As to telling her anything else, I never discussed her with them.

"Really then how did they learn of Elizabeth's rape and the aftermath." asked Emily.

"I can answer that." Maxie said sadly. "Aunt Bobbie, she was trying to get Carly to leave Elizabeth alone one day."

You were an ass and followed their orders, killing Elizabeth, with her fear of rejection and her lack of self-esteem they made sure you ended up with the blond bimbo.

Do you agree with that?"

"Yes, I just was so tired, so numb, I wanted to stop the pain and the yelling. So I caved and did what I was told by Carly. I wanted to prove a point to Sonny as well."

"Last one and I know you aren't going to believe this but you can ask Brenda and Maxie to verify this one. Carly saw Courtney as another version of herself, she still wanted you and I think that she saw you dating the hobby horse as an affirmation of still having feelings for her."

"Carly knows that I would never go there again, it was a mistake the first time. I loved her as Micheal's mother and tried to make it more."

"Jason tell me you don't realize that the reason Carly's relationships with men don't last is that she still wants you." asked Robin.

"She knows that it isn't going to happen."

"Jason, she thinks it will,"

"Why would she want me with Sam, the only person she has really been against is..." Jason had the ahah moment they were after. "Your right, how didn't I see it."

"Mrs. Jacks is too much alike her cousin Lucky Spencer. You would have seen it Mr. Morgan in Lucky but you were too close to the situation." stated Stefan as he and Chloe entered Elizabeth's house with Cody.

As the greetings were handed out and hugs dispensed. Jason went upstairs, to Elizabeth's room, Followed by Sean. "Do you recall what I told you when you asked me why I went to Alcazar when he offered."

"That you didn't recognize me any more."

"That was true, when you protected the bitch who ran over Elizabeth, who was an artist, you disgusted me. Jason I know what happened. I just could not understand it. Elizabeth had always been there for you and for you to do that and cover it up, it made me sick. It made most of the guards in the know sick. Marco, Paulie, Gregg, that is why they all left. Sonny they expected that from but you, and to protect a drug user. It made all of us sick. Why did you do it?"

"I had to bury the memory, I had to bury my love for Elizabeth when she left, she told me that Sonny was my first last and always and she hoped it would be enough. It wasn't and I was an empty shell, there is nothing that will ever make up for the harm I have done and no excuses I can make.

"Jason I need an answer not platitudes." he stated.

"What do you want me to say, I was a fool, I was, I was a bastard, I was. I'd just had found out I lost a child and had never even known about it."

"Why is it that you didn't know about the child? Why was she trying so desperately trying to get pregnant?" probed Sean even though he knew the answer he wanted Jason to come to it for himself.

"To tie me to her, other than that I don't know." he said.

"Jason, your partly correct, but it was Carly pushing it, she knew that Courtney was a rebound relationship, it was made into more by her and then Sonny. Answer this, if she was some girl in Jakes' would you have stayed with her after the first night?"

"No, of course not, but she wasn't some girl at Jake's she was Carly's best friend and Sonny's sister. I get it guys, I was punishing Elizabeth and Sonny. I was trying to make Carly happy because I didn't want her to leave Sonny and I was trying to prove I wasn't a screw up by being an even bigger screw up."

"Then it was too late, Elizabeth was seeing Ric and it hurt and I wanted to hurt her. I turned into fucking Lucky Spencer I get it."

"You did, now when she comes back how about being Jason Morgan."

GEORGIE woke up, she had been sleepwalking down by the ocean. Seeing The Host, she waited for the man to join her. "Are we awake tonight Miss Jones?" he asked.

"Yes, I just couldn't stay sleep. The dreams again."

"May I ask?" he said.

"Just disjointed memories, a fire, wanting to get to safety. A MASK."

"A mask?' he queried.

"Yes, this time I know where the mask is from, but it makes no sense."

"Why not?"

"My mystery man was at the ball, we crossed paths after Ric Lansing was hurt. Outside of a bathroom."

"Do you know why you think he was there."

"His body." she blushed. "I ran into him, I was still pregnant at the time." she sat down and thought it though, she couldn't have had an abortion, if she was just past five weeks in the beginning of August, she would have been too far along in October to have had an abortion, she must of miscarried. She knew that she wasn't pregnant at Emily's funeral.

"Miss Jones, are you okay?" he asked. She had slipped into one of her memories. He had the guard notify Margie. Then waited until she arrived before leaving the two women.

Georgie slipped into the memory like it was an old friend.

_Leaving the home, she placed the knitted sweater in the back seat along with the note for Epiphany. As she left she noticed a softness to her tires and pulled over to check; she saw it was going to need air, then it wouldn't start. It had overheated before and she knew that Mac was right and the car needed replaced. _

_She got off the road, when the yellow sports car barreled through splashing up the mud and slush from the snow at her. The guy pulled into the bar down the road and just hopped out without slowing down or even apologizing. _

_She checked with the tow company and found out it would be about an hour, they were busy today. She looked around and the only business on the road was the bar where the man who splashed her was at. She debated then headed down the road, by the time she got there she was cold, tired and furious, the coat that Brenda had sent to her was in need of a cleaning. The dry cleaner had charged her almost a hundred dollars last time she had gotten anything leather cleaned. _

_As she entered, the man at the door, said, you can't go in there like that._

"_Why not?" she asked_

"_You need a mask. Here put this on, look are you legal?' he asked looking at her closely._

"_Yes, I am. Look my car broke down and I am waiting for a tow." she said. "I hope I won't be here long."_

"_Stay out of trouble and you will be fine." with that he hit the keys to unlock the door and in she went._

_Georgie felt her mouth drop, no wonder he had asked if she was of legal age and you needed a mask, this was way more than a make-out spot, she could see people making out at the tables and a few other things she wished she didn't._

"_May I help you?" asked the bartender._

"_A coke please." she then asked "A guy just came in in front of me, passed me on the road, invited me in, do you know where I can find him?"_

"_That would be the man sitting at the table by himself in the back. Get there quick, lots of girls make offers, very few are accepted. Good luck, sweetheart. The drink is on the house, if you are going to try and get with him." he said shaking his head leaving._

_Blushing at the implication, she went to find her prey. Finding him she slid into the bench seat asking are you the owner of the yellow sports car outside, the bartender said you were._

_She could feel him looking her over and wanting to make sure she had his attention, she undid the toggles on her jacket and removed it, the thermal shirt was skin tight and all she had on underneath. She saw his eyes follow her every move. _

_As she did it she could hear her brain, the part she usually used saying **what are you doing, Georgie. ****Stop. Danger. Danger. Danger. **She ignored it and waited until she had his full attention._

"_I am, why?" he asked as he swallowed hard. _

_She saw the reaction and said "Some guy that just pulled out of here in a white caddy just took off your bumper, good thing your car is as old as it is, no other dam-" she smiled as she watched him rush out the door. She finished her drink and grabbed his bottle and his coat. Walking towards the door, she smirked as he returned._

"_What was that about, lady you are crazy. Why would you tell me that."_

"_Just wanted your attention, now let me tell you want is true, you jerk. You just rushed past me not seeing me standing on the side of the road and almost hit me and did splash my new coat, so I am returning the favor, not that you probably can't afford to get it cleaned. _

_Georgie dropped his coat in the middle of the floor not realizing everyone was staring and tilted the bottle of scotch and poured it all over his jacket. "There."_

_She watched the look on his face and then noticed their audience. He just stood there, then laughed, "Is that supposed to prove a point, you shrew. Look I'm sorry I splashed your coat, maybe you should stick around, you act like you need to get laid. I'm a little busy tonight, but come back later and I will be more than-" he stared at her from the dirty floor. She could not wait to tell Elizabeth that it had worked. It hurt but it worked. _

_She grabbed a bar towel as the entire bar now stared and nobody said a word. "Here, put this on your nose, for the record, I don't sleep around."_

"_Maybe you should, you obviously need it." he said as he tossed the towel down, his nose had only bleed for a few seconds but it was broken._

_She could feel his eyes watching her as she left, only to realize she had been followed to the door, the door that wouldn't open. She was starting to get worried, they were the only two people in the hall and he was getting closer. As she backed up against the wall she saw his eyes, they were laughing at her. _

"_By the way shrew, one thing. Telling a man his car is damaged. That isn't nice." with that he bent down and kissed her, she could feel the heat coming off of him and could taste the scotch, only to find him easing his tongue between her lips and she couldn't get her brain and her body to agree. Her body was enjoying this, her brain was saying to get away from him and here. When she felt the obvious signs of his arousal she started to squirm not sure if she wanted away or closer. The door opened and she quickly escaped when the sound distracted him._

"_Hey shrew do you have a name or should I just call you shrew." he called out._

"_Go to hell."_

"_If you want your keys back, tell me your name." he said dangling them in his hand._

"_Give me my keys you overgrown ape." she said,_

"_Nope, I want a name."_

_She smiled and said "Jane."_

"_I want your name shrew."_

"_How do you know that isn't my name?"_

"_The A on the key chain." She had to laugh, it stood for Ashton, not her name but Lois. Mac had bought her old car for her_

_She smiled and said the first thing that came to mind "Annie, now may I have my keys back."_

"_For a kiss, one freely given this time."_

"_How would it be free if I am being blackmailed."_

"_Not today, the next time you are near here, I think that isn't too much to ask." he said tossing the keys to her when she agreed. Not that she had any intention of returning._

"_By the way shrew, my name is Giovanni so that you know who you owe that kiss to." he laughed as she saluted him with one finger while going to meet the tow truck the bouncer had called on his orders. _

Margaretta waited until she came out of it then asked if she had learned anything knew.

"Just that I really really hated him when we first met. I was also not acting like me, more like Maxie." with that she went off to bed, it was almost dawn and she didn't want to waste another day in paradise.


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing am just stealing it all.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 18

CARLY was going to get her sons, then she was going to get her husband back. Courtney had promised; Jax for Jason. Courtney was told by Sonny that to get Jason, she had to have Spencer. She'd explained why she had used bought eggs the first time when she miscarried this time she wanted to make sure it went well. So she had used Carly's.

The investigator started. "Mrs. Jacks spends less than one hour a day with Morgan, when he is awake. She frequently cancels doctors appointments and several time during the school year his teachers have expressed concern about of his lack of speech.

When her older son was hospitalized she tried to bring him home confusing her young son She terminated his father's rights to the child yet she continually spends at least two hours a day with Mr. Morgan who now runs his business as Mr. Corinthos is retired.

After answering a few more questions. Mr. Gilpin who once again said no questions.

"Mr. Corinthos how many time have you and Mrs Jacks been married? Who else has she been married to?"

"Four times. AJ Quartermaine, Lorenzo Alcazar and Jasper Jacks."

"Are your friendly with these men?"

"We know each other."

"Mr. Quartermaine swore out a statement saying you hung him from a meat hook. You shot Mr. Alcazar twice, and you and Mr. Jacks have a history of sharing women. Is that a true statement?"

"Yes, except I didn't hang AJ from a meat hook."

"When your son ran away why didn't you notify the police?"

"We thought he had been kidnapped and past experience has shown them to be no help."

"Mr. Corinthos, did you know your son had purchased the gun that shoot Miss Howard with funds gotten by using his brother and a phony charity?"

"He was punished when we found out and I made him replace the money."

"Why did he run away?"

"He ran because he was scared and he didn't want to go to jail for shooting Miss Howard. We dealt with him and took away his privileges."

"Did you or your ex-wife take him to a doctor?"

"No, he didn't need one, he was fine and understood what had happened."

Carly's attorney: "The night that your eldest son got shot, how did that happen?"

"My fiancée brought Micheal to visit me, a man by the name of Devlin shot at us, a bullet ricocheted and hit him in the head. I thought that Micheal was further in the warehouse and safe, so I covered Kate who was next to me."

"No further questions at this time."

MR. Jacks, please tell us about the day of the fire at GH?"

"Objection Mr. Jacks can't be compelled to testify against his wife."

"The marriage is invalid, so Mr. Jacks can testify."

"Proceed."

"I received a call from our nanny, Morgan was upset and she could not reach Carly. At ten that evening, I gave up on her and drove Morgan out to his father's house."

"Did you ever find you wife and what she had been doing?"

"Jason Morgan's girlfriend was killed in the fire along with their son and his brother, he had yelled at Carly to leave him alone, in fact to stay away."

"That would be this tape I am about to show." with that the attorney showed the news tape with Morgan in the background and Jason going off on Carly.

"Yes. Carly went after Jason, in spite of Morgan needing her, the next day I went to locate Mr. Morgan to find out when the service for Elizabeth would be. I went to his penthouse, where I heard his roommate refereeing a fight between Claudia Zachara, Lulu Spencer, Kate Howard and Carly.."

"Mr. Morgan entered just before I did, he had to be stopped from shaking my wife when she called his late girlfriend a bitch. That was the gist of it."

The Judge interrupted. "This would be Elizabeth Webber. The nurse at GH?"

"Yes, Carly didn't like Elizabeth and Jason didn't want her around because of it,." The judge said carry on, but Mr. Gilpin didn't like the look in his eyes when he looked at his client.

"Carly hadn't been home yet, it was about twelve thirty, she was still trying to get Jason to talk to her"

"Miss Juarez, your cousin was the nanny before you correct? Why are you now working for Mrs. Jacks?"

"Letitia was murdered at the house."

"How much time does your boss spend with her sons?"

"She drives or takes the train to New York five days a week to see Micheal and is usually at home for about two hours a day with Morgan."

"Spending time directly with her son."

"No, there, on the phone, having company, half of it with Morgan." Carly was going to fire the little bitch as soon as she left the courtroom.

"Mr. Cassidine, since learning about Spencer, has Mrs. Jacks been by to visit her son?"

"No, she called to say she was going to release parental rights to the woman who gave birth."

"That would be Miss Matthews, who stole the eggs in the first place?"

"Miss Matthews told me that she worked out a deal, Spencer for her divorcing Jasper Jacks."

"Your honor, the County rests it case I think we have proven that Mrs. Jacks is a mentally unstable woman with an obsessive interest in her friend Mr. Morgan and her Ex-husband Mr. Corinthos. This has caused her to basically abandon her sons and put them in danger repeatedly in pursuit of this obsession."

"Your honor, we disagree and think that the case should be dropped, Mrs. Jacks, is a good parent and her sons need her. The County has not proven it's case beyond a reasonable doubt." The judge disagreed saying this isn't criminal court and to proceed with the case. Your turn, Mr. Gilpin.

"I call Carly Jacks to the stand." After answering his questions, Carly felt good, she had proven that she was a good mother and that Jason wasn't a danger to her son like Sonny.

"Mrs. Jacks, the danger from Mr. Corinthos who left the business is greater than the one from Mr. Morgan who is still a part of it. Would you please tell me how that is possible?"

"Jason would protect my boys. Sonny will always protect whatever mistress he has first. There is danger in life, Elizabeth Webber didn't let Jason near his own son and he still died in the fire at the hospital."

"From an enemy of your families?"

"No, from Lucky's."

"Aren't you and Lucky cousins. Didn't this woman harm your brother."

"I don't have a brother. As for Lucky we aren't close."

"Mrs. Jacks, our records show a Lucas Jones, your adopted brother. Are we incorrect?"

"No, but he isn't close to me. My family is the one I made. My friends, Courtney, my cousin Lulu, my mother, Sonny's father Mike. Sonny and of course, Jason my best friend."

"Mrs. Jacks, isn't Miss Matthews, the one who stole your eggs, a former stripper and a drug user. Your cousin Lulu was recently on the run with mobster Johnny Zachara after the murder of Logan Hayes and wasn't she listed as the cause of her stepbrother's divorce.

Mr. Corbin has a gambling and drinking problem, who abandoned two families and we don't need to repeat Mr. Morgan or Mr. Corinthos run ins with the law. Do you consider these people the sort to have close to impressionable children. Your eldest son already got hold of a handgun and hurt one person, don't you think you might want to change some things in your life."

"My life is great, we live in a nice house, have all of our wants and needs met. Take vacations wherever and whenever we want. What could possibly be wrong with our lives? The people I mentioned love my children and my children love them."

"Mrs. Jacks that is why we are here, your skewered list of priorities. Your cousin is a cop, your brother a med student, they are the people you are tossing out of your life to keep addicts, a stripper and criminals in your children's lives.

Bobbie winced, but answered the question, "She came to town for revenge, yes she slept with Tony Jones to get it. We made peace with each other years ago, though. As for her relationship with Lucas it is in fact still strained."

Lulu wasn't thrilled, Carly's attorney had been fine, but the County attorney had brought up her living at Jason's, her set up of Dillon and then sleeping with him. "Yes, of course I regretted what happened. Georgie forgave me though."

"What is your relationship with your cousin?" the attorney asked Lucky after Carly's had finished. After saying they weren't close but could still rely on each other, he asked if he considered Carly a good mother.

"Yes, someone is with those children at all time, she loves her kids more than anything else." Lucky gagged while saying it but she had promised to help him get his mothers house. The attorney asked about the kidnapping.

"That was Elizabeth's fault, she took her eyes off our son and let that woman grab Jake."

"According to police records, she was tyeing her older son's shoes, wasn't your current girlfriend watching as Mrs. Harper grabbed your son."

"She was reacting to learning about Jake being her fiancées child. Sam would never hurt a child, like Carly she went through some bad things and is overcoming the past."

"Bad things at the hands of Jason Morgan?"

"Yes, he got her shot, she can't have children. The man is constantly getting arrested and is a danger to any child near him. That is why Carly terminated Sonny's rights to the boys. Elizabeth constantly put our sons in danger by being near Morgan, by being his friend."

Gilpin, just put his head in his hands as he listened to his witness rant about Morgan, he hadn't wanted to put him on the stand but Carly had after her earlier testimony. The man had just handed the county it's case.

"Miss Howard, you agreed to not press charges against Micheal, did you suggest getting him help?"

"The best help for him was his father getting out of the business, Sonny should be allowed near his sons. However, Carly is their mother and should be allowed the same."

"How many time can you recall her verbally attacking you in the last six months."

"A few, but she has a jealous nature and would react like that to anyone Sonny gets involved with."

After listening as Carly's paid doctor said she wasn't a danger to her sons and that she was mentally stable, the county attorney asked "What about her past two times locked up in mental wards."

"I was unaware of them."

"The first time was for shooting the man who kidnapped her son, the second was for a mental breakdown. Please look at this list and tell me how these incidents would make her be considered stable?'

The Doctor read the list at the same time as Carly and her attorney. Princess Purity must be helping and Elizabeth must have told her grandmother. Jason was the only other person who knew and he was on her side, again. Now that Courtney had come home.

Carly's attorney went through their history, meeting at Jakes, nothing about the sex. Helping her with Micheal, introducing her to Sonny, then lightly touching on various other things, but making it seem like he had been the one to initiate contact. Carly was smiling as Jason told how she was always there, how she was never far away. Not seeing the trap.

Mr. Morgan, I understand you and the defendant were sex partner's at one point." The attorney had been well versed on the past at Jason's request.

Diane had prepared Jason. "Yes, we meet at Jakes, had no-name sex a couple of times. She was in trouble. Tony Jones found out she was using him and that he wasn't her baby's father."

Carly could not believe what he had told them, what was going on? "She was kicked out and had no place to go so I took her in. I took her shopping for the necessities, she had no clothes or anything else at the time. No baby things at all."

"What kind of necessities?' asked the attorney.

"Clothes, as well as jewelry, she wanted a fur coat, some other items,"

"Baby things."

"No, I purchased those when she left, after giving birth. She was suffering from PPD, Micheal was left in my care."

"What happened when she returned."

"She decided we made a good family so she drove my girlfriend away and tried to convince me to marry her. We went to Florida where she had kidnapping charges brought against me and married my alcoholic brother who was the child's real father."

Mr. Gilpin leaned towards Carly and asked "I thought he was testifying for you."

"He is, this must be part of some plan." she replied. Listening as he told about losing custody. The attorney asked about Sonny.

"I was spending time with someone I was getting close to, Carly slept with my boss to prove a point, then attacked my friend frequently. She found out she was pregnant, had a miscarriage because my brother pushed her down a flight of stairs."

Carly felt relief. He was going to make sure they knew she wasn't at fault."Sonny got her free from AJ, they got married, while I was gone. Then when I came back the next winter, she was opening a business, a cosmetics company. I didn't stay long.. When I came home she was divorce from Sonny and living with her mother."

"She faked her death to punish Sonny, he felt guilty and went back to her. Sonny faked his death to protect his family from a dangerous enemy. She got pregnant, was kidnapped by Sonny's brother Ric Lansing.

Soon afterwards she was shot and it had an affect on her memories, she ran off with Lorenzo Alcazar and married him. While married to Alcazar she ended up back in Ferncliffe, only after she caused the miscarriage of Elizabeth Webber's child. After, she went back to Sonny temporarily and then was with Jasper Jacks. That marriage was hurt by what happened with Micheal, then she had redo sex with Sonny in the limo and Jax found out, leaving her."

"Redo Sex?" asked the attorney.

"The way it was explained, since they had already had sex, it didn't count, in spite of her being married to Mr. Jax."

"Mr. Morgan, could you go through the day Micheal was shot from your prospective."

"Sonny told me he was going to be at the warehouse. I went to pickup some thing I had ordered. Then proposed to my girlfriend. While we were celebrating we got the call about Micheal." Jason watched the pissed off expression on Carly's face.

"We went to the hospital, she is a surgical nurse and scrubbed in, while I waited and worried with Sonny and Carly. The next day we broke off our engagement. I didn't ever want to expose Elizabeth and my children to that danger. I wanted to protect them, forgetting my life wasn't the only danger in the world."

"Did you try to walk away from anyone else?"

"Yes, as soon as Carly was comparatively mentally stable, I told her to stay away."

"Did she listen?"

"No, she did the exact opposite. I know better than to push too hard, she gets these insane plans I always get stuck cleaning up after. She created havoc then expects others to clean up her mess."

"Do you think she is a good mother?'

"Objection, he isn't an expert."

"Your honor here is the report from when Mr. Morgan had custody of Micheal, you can see that he did a fine job, I would also like to point out he was a father, and knows several other parents, I am asking for an opinion."

"In that context, please continue." answered the attorney.

"She is a caring parent but a good mother, no. I mean I keep hoping she is going to grow up and turn into a good parent, one who puts her children's needs first, so far it hasn't happened."

Carly was white-faced. What was Jason doing? Was he going to kidnap Morgan and Micheal for her, they were going to have to go on the run, was he pretending to turn on her to cover up that.

"Could you give me some examples."

"She recently thought she was pregnant and didn't know if Sonny or Jax was the father. She had this plan that if she was, she wanted to say I was the father, this was after the shooting, knowing how dangerous my life was, she wanted to place another child, in it. To protect her lifestyle and to keep from dealing with the possible father."

"Did you agree to this?"

"No, not that it would stop her, it is how she thinks. In the moment, never about the long range repercussions, never about how it would affect me, my son or my life with Elizabeth., Just her needs and wants."

"I understand you recently learned about a verbal attack on Elizabeth Webber by the defendant."

"Yes, once again without knowing the facts, she went off on Elizabeth. She told Elizabeth she was going to help me get custody of my son. Something, that Elizabeth and I as parents had decided against. She hypocritically called my sons bastards. Yet, Micheal was born out of wedlock and she herself was as well. My parents weren't married either."

"She blamed Elizabeth for our eldest son getting a hold of matches. Lucky Spencer had picked up the matches after Elizabeth had gotten them away from Cam. Spencer instead of placing them on a high shelf, put them on the end table and didn't hold the promised discussion with Cameron about them. Leaving the four year old alone while he left. Elizabeth was upstairs putting Jake to bed and had no idea until she returned downstairs, the young boy ran out the door and Elizabeth gave chase unaware of the fire."

"Mrs. Jacks said that she was going to have the boys taken away and the older one placed into foster care, correct."

"Yes, she attacked Elizabeth for no other reason than she wasn't in on the secret. At least that is what I thought at the time."

"You know differently now." she asked.

"Yes, Carly's knows I have been in love with Elizabeth for nine years and will die loving her. She is furious that Elizabeth is the mother of my children. She has done everything in her power to prevent us from being together. Lying cheating, scheming with other women, she wants to be first in my life. That will never happen. I let her get away with it because it kept the peace, it made my life easier. She doesn't want me to find happiness or create a family with anyone else."

"Do you have any proof of that."

"Yes, she knew that the first woman she threw at me during my breakup with Elizabeth, couldn't have children, the second woman she wanted out of her life and the child she was carrying belonged to another man, her husband in fact. Then after the baby was stillborn she was rather cool to the woman, until she lost the ability to have kids, then Carly was pushing me to marry her. Thereby keeping her children and her first in her mind."

"Why would this matter to her."

"She seems to be in love with me and to think that I want her. I don't. A friendship was all I ever offered, the sex we had when we first meet, was the result of a medical condition resulting from my accident. My girlfriend at the time, was HIV positive and sex wasn't an option. I didn't have the understanding to know that it was wrong to want to be with one person and have sex with another. I regret that it ever happened."

Carly had tears coming down her face, this had to be a setup, Jason would never do this to her.

The attorneys gave their closing statements, but both knew the outcome. When the Judge returned twenty minutes later, she said. "This is an easy case to adjudicate, but the delay was my making arrangements. First of all, please let in the people I requested bailiff."

Once they had entered the judge stated. "Mrs. Jacks, it is inappropriate to continue calling you that so for the rest of these proceedings we will use your biological name, there have been so many last names I will go with this one. Caroline Spencer.

As to Micheal Corinthos the third, Miss Spencer, you are allowed to visit with your son, however you no longer have legal authority for the boy. That will become the auspices of his adopted father Micheal Corinthos Jr. "

Carly was happy at first, but she wasn't thrilled that Sonny now had complete control over Micheal and could prevent her from seeing him if he wished. "Mr. Corinthos, if you at any time want to give that authority back to your ex-wife. It must be cleared through me and several conditions must be meet."

"As to Spencer Cassidine. While he wasn't part of these proceedings; the law states that he should have been. The paperwork giving Miss Matthews legal rights to the child are vacated. If she wants those rights she needs to prove to the court's that she is mentally and legally competent. He should not have been used as a bargaining chip by either of the women."

Sonny was furious, they were going to have to take Nik to court if his sister wanted to get Jason back. Carly was unhappy as well, she had been warned by Nik that he was taking the child to Greece after the trial to protect him from her if he had to.

"As to Morgan Corinthos. The child will remain in the custody of his maternal grandmother. Mrs,. Jones you need to work with the department of social services to get you declared a foster parent. At which time you will become the child's legal guardian.

So that we understand each other, Mr. Corinthos and Miss Spencer, you may visit with you son only when a legal representative of the court system is present. I have asked Epiphany Johnson the head nurse at GH to take over this duty. The visits are two hours at a time and will be allowed four days a week, At Mrs. Johnson's convenience.

Mr. Corinthos, you will be required to prove to the court that you are mentally stable, at that time you will have weekend visits. We will arrange for someone to visit your home and see that it is a safe environment for a child to live.

Miss Spencer, you are to have some mental health work for at least six months before I will even consider allowing you to spend unsupervised time with your child. In the event that your older son wakes up the same conditions apply for him.

I will be keeping a close eye on you and your mental health. You have two weeks. At such a time you will report to a counselor to begin your parenting course. Miss Webber used to teach the one offered at GH but with her death we have to find another such course for you."

Jason went to Carly's house, he had pulled his mother aside and told her what was going on,then went to make sure that there were no misunderstanding. He wanted no illusions on Carly's part.

"JASON! I just knew it had to be a set up." Carly tried to throw herself at Jason but has rebuffed causing confusion for her and Courtney who had followed her in.

"It was. I needed the Quartermaine stock and it was the only way I had to get it. Carly what I said on the stand. I meant it. Stay away from me, stay away from my family. I know that you are aware who turned you in. Don't even think of going after her.

Courtney, I am not coming back to you, I was with you because of the manipulations of Carly, Sonny and you. I was never in love with you. I loved you like I did Carly. If you had been some girl I picked up at Jakes, it would not have gone any further. I felt guilty.

"Carly, for the record, I wanted to marry Elizabeth years ago, long before our son. Get over it. You are the single biggest regret in my life, with the things I regret that is saying something."

Jason left as Carly picked up the paperwork he left, inside was the papers for the stock and one other item. A picture of Elizabeth, Jason and the two boys, with the words my family on it.

She ripped out Elizabeth and Cam and took it over to her photo albums and pulled out one, to find gapping holes in it, grabbing her others, she found the same thing. The ones upstairs as well. As she reached the last one, Courtney said, hey here is another picture of Jason and Elizabeth why is this on your mantle."

Grabbing the photo, Carly found the unsigned note, but she knew her husband's handwriting. "Carly this is the only one left, At Jason's request, I had Brenda help me destroy them."

Carly trashed the room, heading down the stairs, she smashed it all,. Finally throwing herself on her sofa, she screamed when the first thing she saw was the picture of Elizabeth and Cameron. The dropped photo of Jason and Jake had fallen next to it. She picked them up tearing them up into small pieces, finally realizing that Courtney was following her around like that stupid dog she used to have.

"GO AWAY GET OUT. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. GO BACK TO WHEREVER YOU CAME FROM!!" She screamed as she pushed a confused Courtney out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

I own the world, it's a shame that it's only an atlas. However, if I ever owned GH this is what would happen.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 19

JASON waited for Tracy, listening to the report from Cody. The man he had watching Carly said that she trashed her house, the guard had called the police saying her heard a disturbance while jogging past her house. Hearing the women enter her office he stated "Hello, Tracy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Save this companies assets. I have Carly's stock, she sold it to me. Get the Harbor cleaned up, make it a PR move."

"We aren't responsible for that, the Barrett corporation is."

"Tracy, I don't care. Do it or I will use this company to do my laundry. Get it."

Jason knew her secret was the will and that she had changed it with Luke Spencer's help. He also knew the woman would never admit it or actually regret it.

Johnny met up with Claudia outside the hotel suite. Neither were looking forward to this. Anthony had learned from the newspaper that John Durant was partners with Trevor Lansing when they first left law school. Learning that his former attorney had once been connected to the federal prosecutor who had tried to imprison him years ago had sent their father into a rage.

"Where have you been little brother, with the life size Barbie doll?"

"No, I'm not seeing Brenda, she is just a friend. With connections to both Corinthos and Morgan. How is the former attorney Ric Lansing? Are you still bed buddies? You didn't return to the penthouse last night."

"No, Lansing was a necessity. I have been with Nik. He is looking into his families holdings, he also wants my help with a little problem. His son's birth mother is in town. He might want her to disappear."

"Stay out of it Claudia, the blond bimbo in question is Corinthos sister."

"Yes, but she might be a way to get Morgan. She is his ex-wife."

"If you did her in, from what I hear, Morgan would thank you. Then send up skywriters telling the world she is dead. The only people who seem to think otherwise are Corinthos, his ex-wife and the woman herself."

"Get in here, we have a problem. Johnny, glad you dumped the excess baggage. Claudia, never screw the attorney. At least when their last name is Lansing. Didn't you learn that the first time. Now where were we. Oh, yes. The dead returnees. I think that we are going to need to check their backgrounds see if they can be used to further our interests."

Waiting until Claudia had left, off to prove herself. Anthony decided to give his son a present. "We need to talk. The workers at the house, found something."

He rolled over to a box, Johnny paled, then went over and grabbed it telling his old man. "Stay out of my life, stay out of hers."

"I just want to know my grandchild, I want to know that there is a chance of more of them in the future."

"Stay away, this is the one thing you don't touch. I will kill you if I find out you had anything to do with the fire."

"I didn't that would be Lansing. We need to talk Johnny. I'm dying. No chance at a reprieve. We need to discuss what happens from here on out."

"I don't believe you old man, stop trying to manipulate me."

"Talk to the stalwart brain doctor at GH, talk to his pregnant girlfriend. They will tell you, I gave them permission today. But they can only talk to you. Do it Johnny. This is almost at an end."

Jason waited for Warren James to arrive, he had already called Lois, Monica having warned her he would be calling. She told him about allowing Lorenzo to launder money through L & B and how it had cost her her daughter's trust. "Mr. Morgan to what do I owe this visit?"

"I need some information verified, if you tell me what I need to know, you might be happy at what you learn. I need your darkest business secret, I need to know what Trevor held over you"

"I'm was with a girl from a club, turns out she was underage. She died. A doctor there pronounced her dead on the scene."

"When did Trevor come to you about this?"

"About a year ago, he told me he had known for years. That he had helped cover it up."

"Look at these photos, could you pick the girl out?"

"This one, she really wasn't my type but I was bored and she was offering."

"You were conned. Twice. This is Livvie Locke and she wasn't underage and she isn't dead." Jason showed him the photo of Sam saying this is what she looks like now.

"Trevor?" was all he asked.

"He found out while researching me. She was conning me. You have nothing to worry about. Why don't you use one of your magazines to take down the man. I have a file for you."

Elizabeth was in still in shock. Yesterday Alan, Justus and her had sat through the video feed of the custody case, all she could think was WOW! Had that been Jason. She was going between thinking he did it out of guilt to wondering if she made a mistake. All she wanted was answers but she wasn't even sure of the questions.

"May I join you?" asked the woman from the cottage. She had been moved up to the main house, since so many of them had left. Elizabeth had decided to let Alan take the boys home since she would be arriving in just two days. It killed to be separated from them, but Letitia was going to stay with them at Monica's until she returned.

"Lily, of course. How are you feeling?"

"A little overwhelmed. I can't help wondering how it is going to feel when I get back to Port Charles, when this is scary. Thank you for letting me spend time with the boys yesterday morning, it helped.. They are beautiful."

"I'm sorry about your child." she said squeezing the older woman's hand.

"Things work out the way they were meant to. At least that is what I believe. Dr. Alan said you knew my son. I get the feeling he takes after his father. Doesn't know how to be faithful."

"He cheated on Emily. I haven't seen him in years. He moved to South America, last I knew. Lily what are you going to do when you return?"

"Have a long talk with Sonny, move on with my life. I think I have to get a divorce, I'm not sure how to do that."

"If you wait until return, I will help. I have been through it a few times. Plus I know a couple of lawyers who would be glad to take on Sonny if he tried to fight it."

"Elizabeth, I know I am asking a lot, but I don't have any friends back there. The few people I knew where connected to that world. Would you mind my hanging around."

"No, as long I as I there, I will be glad to help out. Thing is Jason is part of my world, can you deal with him?"

"Kate or should I call you Connie?" asked Jason.

"How did you find out?" she asked.

"That isn't important. I just need to know what was do you regret leaving all you knew behind."

"No, I made a life for myself, if I had stayed in Bensonhurst. I would be running a beauty salon, still living where I was as a kid. I don't regret my life. In two days I am marrying the man of my dreams and will finally have all I ever wanted." she waited until he left, then went over and got herself a drink.

The more she thought about it, the more doubts she had. Getting her dream wedding was it really worth dealing with Carly, accepting Sonny's lies. Now this sister, she was a real piece of work she actually suggested she write a column for Crimson. It had taken all of Kate's poise not to laugh in her face.

Signing the pre-nup, she set the pen down and went to see if Maxie was still here, The blond had been remarkably quiet the last few days.

Johnny went straight to the penthouse, Dr Drake had verified his father was dying. Less than a year to live. "Morgan, here?" he asked Brenda.

"No, he is out. What is going on." seeing his pulling out Georgie's jacket was astonishing, even more so were the sonagram and the wedding ring. "Johnny, I almost didn't believe it when I heard, it makes no sense. Georgie Jones, with you. It's like... I was going to say Jason and Elizabeth, but you probably make sense too. How did you end up together."

"I was pissed off at Trevor, he sent me to the bar, I hated going there. I must of splashed her when driving by. She was so mad at me when she sat down in my booth.

_Looking up, he saw the girl from the bar standing there, as she slid into the booth, his eyes couldn't help following her hands as she undid the button of her leather jacket. When she took it off, he could hear her talking and was trying to be keep his blood from fleeing south for night. _

_When the coat was off, he saw the pale green thermal top, with nothing on underneath. Nothing at all, he swallowed, to keep from speaking in the high voice that wanted to come out. She was incredible and you could tell she were real, Hearing what she was saying. He rushed out the door, forgetting his coat. _

_Seeing his car, he realized he had been played, but why. Rushing back inside he saw her smirking as she walked towards him, frustrated he said the first thing that came to mind after watching her pour his bottle all over his coat. He felt the sting, as his ass hit the ground, he just sat there for a minute, then wiped the blood from his nose. _

_Watching her walk away wasn't going to happen. He grabbed his coat and tossed it at the bartender who was standing there enjoying the show. He caught up to her, then could not resist kissing her, as he felt the shrew's lips soften and start to open he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. Coke and peppermints. Who knew that it could be addicting. Leaning into her he could hear the sound of the door unlocking so he grabbed the keys from the jacket pocket._

_After getting her name and the promise of a freely given kiss, he watched in the frigid March air as she walked to me the tow truck. Had he known it would be this interesting, he would have splashed a pretty girl with slush before. _

_A week later his mind was still on the kiss with Annie. The name didn't really suit her. Laughing to himself, he drove towards Masque for the sixth time this week hoping she would show up. Then he saw her, pulling out of the retirement center, he followed her tracking her down to the SUNY library in town. He waited until she had gone to the stacks, then followed. "Hello. I believe you owe me a kiss."_

"_SSHH! This is a library, no talking allowed." she told him, then went to grab her stack of books. _

"_Aristotle, Socrates, Freud, Proust. Are you having a hard time getting to sleep I know a cure. It would solve a hard problem you have been causing me as well."_

"_GET OUT! This is not the place for that."_

"_Well you haven't been to Masque and I have been waiting patiently." he reasoned. He watched as she placed the books at her cubicle and followed her back into the stacks, he encircled her wrist with his right hand said. "Please. My mom used to say if I said please I could have anything I wanted."_

"_You were a spoiled brat from the sounds of it, now let me go." she whispered._

"_Just a kiss." he said, she seemed to be thinking about it, then said. _

"_Meet me in the upper stacks, the librarians keep a close eye on things down here." with that she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, blushing as she said. "that should keep you for now."_

_Fifteen minutes later, he was waiting, twenty minutes. Then he started laughing he was not going to be getting that kiss today. Soon, though, soon._

"She left you in the stacks. That is just funny. How long did you wait to get the kiss." she asked.

"Two days, when she left Masque she forgot her gloves at the bar. I was sitting at a booth waiting to see if she would show up. When she did, I escorted her out. She actually thanked me then kissed me. I asked her out on a date, she hesitated, saying she had recently ended a relationship and wasn't sure that it was a good idea to go out with me."

"You went out though." she said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, this time my car broke down, she was driving by. We ended up getting coffee then dinner, she missed work that night. It was, man it was like living a dream."

Jason had gotten the file faxed from Julia Barrett and wanted to do nothing more than go to sleep but he had been delayed yesterday in getting secrets by the mess at Mac's house and then the ELQ nonsense.

There were going to be some people paying for their secrets. Others would be allowed to slide through. As he waited for the knock on the door indicating that the new arrivals were free, he once again went over what Coleman had told him.

There was one person who was going to pay for what happened to Elizabeth and him. Coleman had actually told him the truth whether out of fear or out the genuine liking for Elizabeth that he claimed. As he went over the people who were free, he checked off the list.

Tony Jones was on his way to Tennessee, after visiting with Bobbie and trying to get her to face her son's sexuality. He was going to make sure that Lucas knew he loved him.

Cooper had been approached by Sonny. Only for Brenda to find out the previous arrangement with her nephew and had been beyond furious. Cooper was leaving at the end of the week with Brenda. Going to London with Julia for a while.

Kristina, Stefan and Chloe had been staying with Nik. Alexis' sister had crossed paths with Sam and it hadn't been pretty. Sam was jealous and since Kristina knew the truth, Alexis had to separate the two of them before the truth was revealed too soon.

Karen had left for home, after letting Scott know that Logan wasn't Logan. The DA had been understandably upset, ordering another DNA test. Reese had gone to Florida with no intention of returning. Summer had been invited to go with her, to her shock.

Courtney, who should be locked up in Ferncliffe. Jax was more than willing to help but so far Sonny had been able to keep her out. Jax was getting his divorce, but he was going to wait until Carly was out of his life for good.

Emily was going to announce her presence to Nik tonight. She intended to visit Wyndmere. She was hurt that he had moved on with the woman who had hurt Micheal, but knew it was time to follow Elizabeth's path and cut the ties with her childhood romance. Jason knew it was going to be hard, but she was sure in her purpose.

Hearing the expected knock, he went over the list with Marco and Francis. Sean was still out watching Sam. He was expected to be relieved by Cooper at any minute. Jason looked up and stood up staggering then leaning against the sofa, his father stood there with Letitia and his sons.

"JASON!!" yelled Cameron as he ran to his father.

Picking up the little boy he held his son close, feeling the tears at knowing the nightmare was almost over. He walked over with him still in his arms and reached out and hugged his stunned father. "I love you." he whispered to the man while trading boys. He was happy to see the boys but wanted his whole family home. "Why?"

"Emily was called, she is to meet us here and help with the boys. Elizabeth is well, a little upset with you. The boys were her idea. Jason we saw what happened at Carly's trial. We know what you did. I think it is her way of saying she was sorry for doubting you."

"Cam, do you want some dinner?" asked Emily as she entered the penthouse with Monica and Audrey. The boys ran to their grandmother and Emily.

The Host looked over the records, he had been hoping to find his grandson, he knew that he was in Port Charles, just not where. The secrets had gotten him no wheres. He heard footsteps and looking up saw Elizabeth standing in the room. She just raised her eyebrows, no saying a word.

"This whole thing, protecting all of you. I wanted to find Alexandria and my grandchild. A boy I think."

"What about his parents, surely you have some idea."

"No, we made even more of a mess of things than Mr. Morgan and you did. The first time we meet, I knew but my loyalty was to Victor and Mikkos. Years later, when we meet again, it was still that way. The day we died, I was trying to prove her wrong, that my brother was one of the good guys. That he wasn't really freezing Port Charles. Instead I proved her correct."

"You had no way of knowing."

"Yes, I did. I just didn't want to know it. If Spencer had done ... Never mind, it doesn't change the past. We had a child resulting from out first relationship. She placed our daughter up for adoption. She would be about forty now. Our grandson was born a few years before she died."

"How do you know she is dead."

"I was with her when she passed. It was then I started to keep a close eye on things in Port Charles. I knew somehow, someday he would end up there. Cassidines always do."

THE shooter on the roof, settled in playing another game of solitaire. Finally his target entered the room, setting his cards down he finished his game regretting the loss of the nine of hearts. Like the night before when he shot Durant, he took two shots, the first as Lansing started to gasp for breath, right through the center of the card. Bullseye on the nine.

Then he took the second. Lansing was going to have a slow and painful death. He watched as the blood spread over his trousers. Picking up his scope he left the weapon, His employer was paying him enough to leave it behind.

JAX went looking for his brother, Jerry had gotten a mysterious telephone call, then left, rushing out of the hotel and had never returned. Seeing the guard unconscious, he called Morgan to let him know.

"Who do you think called him?" Jason asked after checking on the guard.

"No idea, I am sure Spinelli can tell you."

"It was a prepaid cell phone. Jax, I was keeping an eye of him because, Jerry had some connection to the shooting of Micheal." the blond felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"From what we pieced together, he knew of the hit, when he found out Micheal was there, he droved there trying to prevent it. Alexis got in his way. While she was yelling at him for driving so crazy she got the call about Micheal."

"Are you going to kill my brother?"

"He is going to pay, I want him alive for that. I made sure he knew."

ROBIN waited until her parents had stopped arguing and her father left, then her mother almost immediately afterwards left to go and visit Noah. She opened the folder, using her cell phone she copied the papers and sent them over the INTERNET to Spinelli and Jason. Why so much interest in a piece of red glass. Why had Holly Sutton tried to acquire it and how was the WSB involved.

NIK leaned over to kiss Claudia, she was nothing like the love on his life, but he knew he needed to move on, even if just a little. Nadine, would have been his first choice, but she reminded him of Emily and what he had lost.

As he slipped his hands up under the back of her legs, he heard ahem. "Alfred take the evening off."

"I think he already did." Nik fell off the sofa and Claudia turned to see which of the interfering women in this town had shown up to interrupt them this time. Only to understand Nik's reaction. Emily Quartermaine, Nik's fiancée and Jason Morgan's little sister was standing there, with her hands on her hips and glare in her eyes.

"Emily, I thought you wouldn't return to me after the surgery. Thank god, we can be together always." he started to approach what he thought was a illusion.

Emily had heard from Elizabeth and Jason what had been happening with the surgery and Nik's hallucinations. Robin had given her even more information. "No, we can't. I am not a dream. I am real, You, need to leave." she told Claudia. "By the way did Nik tell you that Jason knows about Micheal."

Claudia didn't believe her, otherwise she would be dead. "Your just stirring up trouble, aren't you little princess."

"No, he made a deal with your brother, you don't die. Now get the hell out, why don't you see if Sonny is free this evening. Ric is at the hospital visiting dear dad. Trevor was shot two hours ago. If you have any secrets that the Lansing families knows I would be worried.

Nik sat there waiting for judgment, he could see it in her eyes. "Take Spencer, go home to Greece. We are finished. Like Elizabeth I have finally grown up. Good luck, Nik. I will always love you, I just am not in love with you, anymore."

JASON finished tucking his son's into bed. Audrey was downstairs allowing him the time with the boys. She was going to stay with them at Elizabeth's for the night. Then tomorrow she was doing some housecleaning.

Letitia had gone to visit Micheal, he had pulled some strings to arrange for it. Tomorrow she was returning and taking over the boys care. She admitted hoping that Elizabeth and he would employ her. She was sending half the money she had been given home to her family, keeping the rest.

As he came back down the stairs, Audrey had not only changed the sheets in the guest room, she also changed the sheets in Elizabeth's. "Mr. Morgan don't you have enough problems with Elizabeth, let's not add ruining her favorite sheets to the mix. I changed them, but there is a perfectly good washing machine in the laundry. Once you found out my granddaughter was alive I think you should of at least considered changing them."

Hearing a high pitched giggle Jason saw Cam standing there waiting for the promised glass of water. "Jason, Grammy made at you. You are in trouble." with that he came down the stairs, to his grams. "Don't be mad, Jason didn't know." he said.

Picking his son up he laughed as he gave him drink, then waited for his required visit to the bathroom, then tucked his son into his bed. "Good night, Cam."

"Good night, Jason, Mommy said you are going to be around more. Are you?" I missed you, when you weren't."

"I will, I promised. Now go to sleep before your grams is even madder at me."


	20. Chapter 20

For those asking, we will be getting two parts to this story, the first part, wrapping up the returns, then we see the various couples dealing with the past and moving on to the future. The little snippets about the red glass are something I am working on. A former client had me looking into stained glass once, I found a old story about true love and stained glass that I am going to mix up with some New York State History. We will be getting adventure soon.

TRUTH OR DIE

Chapter 20

JASON woke up on the floor. Early this morning, some part of him needed to know for sure that the boys were safe and sound. He had awoken Jake up while checking on him, then carried him in to Cam's room where he had fallen asleep while observing his sons.

Audrey watched from the door, she knew that he was aware she was standing there, but didn't seem to be able to tear his eyes away from the boys. "They will be safe, your men will be here, Monica is joining us later and Emily arrived last night falling asleep on the sofa."

"Why? I thought she was going to see Nicolas last night?"

"I did, he had company, the woman who put out the hit sending Micheal into a coma. Jason, dad heard about AJ. Do we have any idea where and when the real AJ went missing?" answered Emily as she joined them.

"No, I need to speak to him about it, but I don't want to leave the boys." he stated softly.

"They will be fine, I am going to be staying. So go see Dad. He is staying at your penthouse.. Mom was going to tell Skye today, so get there before they do."

MAC went through his notes, two hits, one successful, the other close. Durant and Lansing, both had puncture wounds, from an exotic poison. Both had playing cards in their pockets. The numbers shot through. Both had bullet holes. Durant in the heart, Lansing, someplace he didn't want to think about.

"Mac, usually when a person is shot in the groin, there is a sexual connection. We have nothing like that on Lansing. Unless the shot was a mistake."

"Lainey, it wasn't; the man was too good of a shot. The playing cards prove that. I think he wanted us to know that he was a good shot. So that we would understand that Lansing was about causing pain."

"Mac, I still think that Morgan..." Mac took a deep breath, the idiots had over ridden his decision, Spencer was a cop until they decided to fire him. With Mac's luck, Spencer would retire first.

"Jason was with me when Durant was shot, I checked he was at the penthouse during Lansing's, with Brenda, his mother and his sister for company. He didn't do this. Nor did he hire the guy who did. This is a professional hitter. Morgan wouldn't hire out, he likes to do things himself."

"Your correct." stated Harper as he entered the room, excited. "Meet Mr. E. Mac I went through the old interpol records. This man was one of the best during the seventies and eighties and early nineties. They thought he was dead or retired."

"Unless he had a protégé."

"Someone track down my brother and bring him in. Spencer, go find out where Jagger Cates is staying, have him come here."

"We don't need the FBI." Lucky started to protest.

"Spencer, if by some miracle the supervisory board doesn't fire you and you grow a brain and get some common sense. You might get my job if your father should ever get reelected Mayor. Until that time, don't tell me how to do my job, or I will have you playing meter maid. Do we understand each other?"

SAM entered her "mothers" lake front property, she needed to ease her fears. To get what she wanted she had to get her mother to relax. She needed the help of Molly and Kristina. Using children was normally against her rules, but this time she had no choice. They had managed to get the shipment to New York using them last time, no one had looked at her twice.

"Sam, are you here to see Alexis. You just missed her." Sam turned to see "Aunt Kristina" painting the walls of the living room.

"That's okay I came to see the girls."

"They went to day camp, since school starts in two weeks she is taking them to the city next week, maybe we can bury the hatchet and go along. I know that you feel like my being here is taking away time spent with Alexis."

"Sounds like fun, I love New York." she said stiffly. She had to suck it up, she needed to get the shipment to the city and once again things had fallen her way."

Kristina watched her leave, then called over and told Stefan to be ready. They felt guilty keeping Nik out of it, but he was acting out of character. The Spencer's and Sam seemed to be his all, lately.

JASON entered the penthouse, going upstairs to get some more clothes to take to Elizabeth's. He grabbed his black duffel bag from the hall closet and opened the door to his bedroom, only to find his parents sleeping in his bed. He could see the tear tracks on Monica's face, slowly backing out he quietly slipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

Alan let out a little chuckle, he hadn't seen his son looking so awkward in years. He eased out from underneath his wife and went down to reassure his son that his parents hadn't used his bedroom for anything more than sleeping.

"Jason?" he said as he entered the kitchen, he could see the slight flush on his son's face and laughed. "Nothing, happened. After about a two hour crying jag, she finally fell asleep. She told me about the drinking and the hitting of Sam."

"I wanted to cover it up, but it would have made Liz the prime suspect." he admitted. "Tracy knew and was blackmailing her."

"You did the right thing, Monica is home and safe. We are going to need to work on it, but things will get back to normal. Did Letitia return yet?"

"Last night, she was a little upset, Cooper is off Sam today and is going to be with her at the house with the boys. Di-did you hear about AJ and Micheal?' he still could not talk about the mess he made with that.

"Yes, if Micheal still wants to be a part of this family when older, he will be. Are you looking into what happened?"

"The trail is cold, after all this time. We did learn that Dr. Asher worked at the rehab center with him, so we just have to keep tracking things down. Did Skye show up last night?'

"She did, thank you for what you said to her. She didn't tell me but I know that you did help her with Lorenzo. Jason, what happens from here on. Your enemies are going to come after you, Liz and the boys are still going to be in danger?"

"I know, I did everything wrong while trying to protect them. I knew before the fire, I just had to take baby steps to fix it. I had started before. I made a deal that would have protected them. I love Elizabeth. I loved Jake and Cameron. I just kept seeing them dead, it still is my worst fear."

"Elizabeth's as well. Do you understand why she said what she did?"

"Yes, I made her feel like she was always second if that. I let Carly use me to keep the peace, not realizing that there was no peace. I had become a weird combination of Jason Quartermaine and Lucky Spencer. Elizabeth had seen me put so many other things first, she just never knew that she was first in my heart and a part of my soul."

"For the Quartermaines, it's the ones we love the deepest and the most; that we hurt the worst. Do you know why?" seeing him nod no, he gave a sad smile. "We believe they will always be there, that they will know, since our love is just a part of us, like our heart or our brain, we forget to tell them and show them. Tracy, Edward and even you and Ned. I learned the hard way to stop doing that, then I over compensated. The turning point for me was your accident. I made so many mistakes trying to keep you close, but I never told you that I did understand why you ran. There are times I ran."

"You came home, that is all that matters now." Monica entered the room hugging her husband.

Jason gave them space, but was stopped. "Jason may I borrow Mr. Spinelli later, I want to have a little talk with Luke and Tracy. Since my sister sees me as her conscious I am going to use that against her."

GEORGIE awoke aroused beyond belief, this was getting ridiculous, she got up and went for another walk, she knew that the host was worried but she could not tell anyone, not even Elizabeth what was causing the late nights and the sleepwalking.

She just walked down to the waterfall and sat down trying to recall the face of the man who sent her to these depths of despair and heights of ecstasy. Turning she saw a small rabbit staring at her, then he rushed off into the green undergrowth. Stripping to her underclothes she went for a swim, hoping to cool off.

Elizabeth had followed her and sat down the breakfast she had brought the two of them. The younger girl blushed when she realized that she wasn't alone. "Want to talk about it?"

"The dreams. I am not sleeping well."

"Me either. But mine is guilt."

"Don't be that way. Yes, Jason made changes but let's see how long they stay in effect. I mean he has a history of doing this to you. Yes, you did the same thing with Lucky. Let's face it even after what happened on that tape, she is going to try and still get to him."

"I know, she isn't my biggest worry. It's going to jail."

" The perjury charges, Diane Miller can deal with that, plus the Host likes you. My guess is that you get off scott free. Now how are you going to help Lily?I want to help, since I am going to have so much time on my hands. I more than likely lost my fellowship so I am going to use the money I am getting to finish school, but part time."

"Why not go back full time?"

"I need to find out what my dreams mean, I need to find out who he is and what caused me to lose the baby."

"I need to figure out how Jason and I had a child together when I don't remember having sex with him. I remember talking to Zander down in the bar and waking up in his room, nothing in between. Where was I for the eight hours in between and how is Jason involved."

"I say we go to the cliffs like Margie suggested, but only after another swim. I think Lizzie should join us."

"Good idea, Margie left already with Justus and Stan. So it is just the two of us and Lily."

CARLY got off the sofa and went to Sonny's where she ran into Kate coming down the stairs. "Carly are you okay?" she asked. The blond looked like she had tied one on the previous evening. Then forgotten to shower afterwards.

"Go away Kate, get away from me. I don't need to deal with another princess purity today. Elizabeth Webber is dead, why don't you join her."

"CARLY!! Don't speak to Kate that way, she didn't do this. This is all about Jason. We will deal with it later, right now we were about to eat breakfast, why don't you go home shower and I will see you at your mother's so we can visit with Morgan. I will help you figure out Jason later."

After Kate left for the day, she once again had doubts. This man wasn't the Sonny she had fallen in love with. She had heard him talking to Courtney about Jason, he truly wasn't a well man. Did she want to be stuck taking care of him. The wedding vows, sticking in her mind.

THE Host waited for the security people to return from airport of the other Island. He saw the helicopter returning, then saw the men exiting, they weren't his employees. Seeing them shoot his guards, Tony went to protect his guests. Lily was at the small house getting her things. Georgie and Elizabeth were the only ones left up here, so he must want one or both of the girls.

The two men slowly entered the house, finding no one inside, they left to get to the cliffs. They heard it said that the two girls spent most of their time there.

Georgie and Elizabeth had finally left the waterfall, they were planning on changing their clothes. Then going to finish their assignments for Margie. Seeing the fallen guards, Georgie picked up the gun, she was not sure what was going on but she wasn't taking any chances. Elizabeth grabbed the other guards gun, making sure to check the safety. She only hoped she could remember Jason's teachings.

They exited the house, slipping outside, not sure who was there. Seeing a shot Tony, Elizabeth tried to take care of man, but he told them to save themselves; go get Lily and then come back for him if possible. He told Elizabeth something that gave her chills, "The shooter is James Craig."

As they slipped along the cliffs, the two men looked for the girls, neither were expecting any problems, from the sounds of it Annie Zachara wouldn't be a threat. She was getting treated for burns, Elizabeth was well known to James. He wished the kiddies were still here, but Morgan's lover would do. He had no intention of dying.

As they rounded the corner they saw Elizabeth with her back to them, but with a stone wall between them and her. "Take her alive, I need her to keep myself alive."

Elizabeth heard the whispering and dropped below the stone wall and ran, just hoping and praying she made it home to her boys and Jason. She took the safety off and made sure she couldn't be seen, hoping that Georgie had heard the men as well. Seeing James Craig aka Jerry Jacks, she fired at the same time as someone else.

The man with him went down two shots to the torso, Craig saw his man falling and looked around for the guard. He felt the bullet hit him, then looking down saw the wound bleeding. Looking up he saw the younger Jones girl still aiming at him. Their bugs had only heard about the Zachara wife and Webber. How had they missed her. He looked around for the person who shot him.

"Put down your gun, I doubt that Jax would mind if I killed you. Not if it was you or me." said Elizabeth from her spot ten feet away. "NOW JERRY. I still remember you holding a gun on me when I was pregnant, then blowing up the hotel with me and my son inside."

He dropped it and went for his spare only to have Mac Scorpio's daughter shoot him. He saw the second blood stain and fell to the ground.

When he slipped into unconsciousness, Georgie grabbed some curtain tassels and made sure that the two men weren't going any place. When they got back to Tony, they saw him trying to sit up. Elizabeth sent Georgie for the first aid kit and she checked for the exit wound. Relieved to find it, she told him that Jacks was alive; the hired gun was dead.

"Elizabeth, I will be fine, let Georgie take care of me. I hate to ask but I need to make sure that Jacks is alive. I think that Mr. Morgan wants him. Would you please make sure he is alive long enough to get to Port Charles, I will see to getting us off the Island. I'm sorry ladies, this is all my fault. I was sure he would stay in Port Charles."

They quickly split up, Georgie to get Lily and Elizabeth to take care of Jerry.

JASON was finished with the next list. Trevor had sexually assaulted Claudia and Ric had bought Jason's sperm from the bank in the city. Why and how he didn't even want to try and find out. When Elizabeth had miscarried it had been his child. It hurt to recall the fallout from that, he wanted to beat the hell out of Ric but he knew he had to be careful, his sons depended on his staying out of jail.

Claudia of course was responsible for Micheal, Sonny's carelessness added to that. Jerry's secrets were known. Anthony was dying, Sonny was so far gone, to think that he would return to Courtney just because he ordered him to. He had pointed out that she was going to need help with Spencer. When he had visited Nik today, the man had been distraught from his talk with Emily but was leaving town to protect his son. He was worried that they would grab the boy.

Luke and the will plus blackmailing the mayor to help his son. He knew about Sam and her mess, now that it was safe, Alexis was going to be told tomorrow. Helena not being faithful making sure that her son with another man sat on his throne. Angel, was back and facing charges on her father's death. He had even looked at the file for Julian Jerome. Only to find nothing. Diego was not the serial killer, it looked like the fake Logan Hayes was.

Johnny sat there eating the leftover dinner from the previous evening. Mrs. Hardy had made a chicken pot pie. It was sad, he was going to miss her cooking when this was over. He really needed to learn to cook. He sighed, Jason was waiting for Spinelli to finish, then they were making plans to take care of Sam McCall, her file had made him gag. How could anyone be that careless with children.

Sean hearing the expected knock, he let in the former computer expert, Stan along with Justus and an older woman. He tried to recall the names, she must be the famous Margie. Aka Margaretta.

As they entered he was happy to hear Jason suggest they take Stan to see his mother.

Justus had been talked to in the corner by Jason, then the two cousins had shaken hands and came out. "I'm sorry. This is Margie. Margie this is Francis, Marco and I believe Spinelli. The other three I don't know."

"I'm Cody, I work for Jason, this is Sean he is here to help retrieve Elizabeth, and the young guy over there is Johnny Zachara."

Margie passed out, then coming to asked to speak to Johnny alone. The others headed out all going to take care of the necessary assignments. Stan had given Spinelli the thumb drive and the hacker was even know searching for the last of the assignments.

Jason drove Stan over to his mother's house. He stayed outside, watching as the nurse embraced her son repeatedly, then came out saying "Thank you, now get our girl home."

ELIZABETH was hoping for some sort of pain response from Jerry, she had shot the man in the chest, it had gone straight through, hitting no vital organs. Georgie's shot had damaged his ribs. He had a bullet in the ribs, the damage wasn't serious but it would be painful, she had grabbed the stun gun. Just in case.

Tony had came down with Georgie and Lily, she had closed the wound and they were coming to help her with Jerry. He was sleeping soundly. "Elizabeth, we have to get out of here. Can he be moved?"

"It will hurt, but yes. In fact I am all for causing as much pain as possible."

"Elizabeth, what did he mean by calling you baby's breath."

"Long story. Let's go home. How do we do this."

"We wait, someone is on the way. Georgie I had to call in a favor, you might not be too happy. The pilot is your father."

"Mac, I didn't know he knew how to fly-."

"I'm afraid it is Frisco." he said. They watched four hours later as the military transport helicopter landed. Georgie saw her father get out of the cockpit and had mixed feelings, she knew he was her dad but they had never spent more than five minutes together that she could recall.

"Georgie!" he said hugging his daughter. "Let's get you ladies out of here. Mr. Cassidine." the two girls had been briefed by the man while waiting for the helicopter. Lily heard the groan from Jerry and placed her hand on his wound and pressed. The pain knocked him out again.

When they had the helmets on, they took off, Elizabeth was going to miss the Island she thought. She turned and asked the Host/Tony which of the Islands they were on. We were on Corvo. We will catch a flight to Port Charles.

As the plane headed home they each had their own thoughts. Tony wanted to find out where his son was, Elizabeth was worried about facing Jason. Some part of her was still a little pissed at the man, another was happy he had done the right thing.

Georgie didn't want to go home, she didn't have all her memories and what she had; scared her. She had loved this man, but at the same time deep down she knew that she blamed him for her miscarriage and was angry for some reason.

Lily was scared off facing Sonny. She had observed him over the years, the man today was not the man she had known. This man reminder her of the father she had fled all those years ago. This man was not one she wished to know.

Frisco was glad to see his daughter, but got the feeling she didn't want to be with him. Jerry was fading in and out thanks to the pain. All he could think was Baby's breathe had shot him, it still stunned him.

JASON returned to Elizabeth's to spend bath time with the boys and to tuck them into bed again. Sitting up in Elizabeth's bed, he pulled out his list. The things to do, turning it over, he added some things. Going back to the beginning with Elizabeth, if she would let him. Spending time with their sons. Making sure his parents knew he wanted them in his life. He went back to the original list, starting to cross off the various items he had gotten done.

JASON heard a pounding on the door, not wanting to wake Cameron, he eased his son off his chest. Walking down the stairs he saw Jax talking to Letitia rather urgently. "Morgan, I need you to listen to this." Jason took the headset and heard the sounds of Robert and Anna talking about Tony and the girls. How the glass was connected to them and the money involved. How they thought that the girls were being held on Corvo. Tony's private part of the Island.

"Jerry left this in his suite. I stopped over to finally confront him with what you had told me. He is gone along with his gun and some clothes" he said following Morgan up the stairs. "My plane is ready, I ordered a flight plan, we can take off as soon as you are dressed. I called over and asked Brenda to send some of your men over here."

As they came down the stairs Jason saw Francis, Cody, Sean, Marco and a few others along with Spinelli. "Sean I need you to come with me. Francis, this may be a set up. You and the rest protect MY children. NO ONE, I mean NO one but my family and Mrs. Hardy are allowed here. Spinelli get on that computer and try to let the Host know."

Stan came in with his mother who had refused to stay behind when he had been called. "What about me?"

"I need you with us, you know the Island. Where is Cooper?" The man had just been here, where did he go.

"Right here, I was double checking on Letitia and the boys. I am going with you too, I was on the Island for six months." He wished he dare kiss the nanny but she had made it plain that it wasn't going to be happening any time soon.

"Let's go." said a tense Jason after going up and kissing his sons and promising silently to bring their mother home.


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing, I want to own everything. Excluding the Hope Diamond, Trump Plaza and the Taj Mahal.

Truth or Die

Chapter 21

AS they landed on the Big Island, Tony had them escorted with armed guards to the private Boeing jet waiting. Elizabeth had never seen a private jet so large, this was the size of a commercial air liner.

"I traveled a lot the last few years. I have racehorses that fly in what used to be the cargo areas. Elizabeth do we need to get a doctor for Mr. Craig? I'm afraid we need to make a quick side trip to London before heading for home."

"He's going to be fine. Unless he moves and I have to use the stun gun again."

Georgie and Lily were considering taking it away from her, she seemed to really like using that thing. They had watched the smile on the nurse's face when she had shot the crazed Courtney in the rear, then again earlier when they were flying over the ocean, she had threatened Jerry Jacks with it. Frisco had to convince her it wasn't a good idea.

Tony's people had meet them and were being flown back by Frisco, so that they could check on the guards and notify their families. Some were going to be fine, just flesh wounds, but the two guards that Elizabeth and Georgie had meet by the helicopter pad were dead. Lily's guard had been the sole guard not hit. They were grateful to learn he had broken the seal and sent up the flare when the copter had flown in, he had seen it deviate from the flight path and it had made him worry.

JASON was listening as Spinelli told them that he couldn't reach anyone on the island. They were two hours outside of the big island from which they would take a helicopter to reach Corvo. He couldn't help wondering if this was punishment for all his sins, getting his family back only to lose Elizabeth to the man he should have killed after the explosion. All he knew was the next time he saw Jerry Jacks he was going to wish he was dead.

JOHNNY wasn't thrilled to be stuck at the penthouse, but Morgan was convinced this was an all out attack, so he was responsible for Brenda and his mother. That shocked him. His mother. Maria was alive. He had heard how the women from an abuse organization had rescued her from Trevor's so called tender mercies; a few years after she had supposedly been killed. She had spent almost twenty years on the run.

Then she had been brought to an Island a couple of years ago for her safety after Trevor had gotten close. He had not wanted to leave her side, but Maria had suggested he get her some clothes and some books to use during the time she would be spending there.

Not that she had really needed them, but he understood, she had been as upset as he was at their meeting. They still weren't sure how to protect her from Antony but she told him the Host had an idea and would explain when they arrived.

He returned with the items the previous evening and tried to find a way to bring things around to Georgie, when Brenda flat out asked about Elizabeth and Georgie, ignoring his glare.

Maria laughed, he had the same look from when he was child and told to go to bed earlier. "May I ask why you want to know?"

"Well, my life helped screw up Elizabeth's. Then there is Romeo over there still chasing after Juliet aka Georgie Jones. He is married to the girl." Brenda replied, Johnny finally got why Jason considered Brenda a nuisance.

Maria sat back and stared her son. "Johnny I have been treating her for PTSD, tell me all you know about your wife and how she managed to escaped your father's notice."

Brenda got the hint from the older woman and went back to the other penthouse, she hadn't been able to sleep in her room here, not after Spinelli had told her that it was Jason's and Elizabeth's passion pad. She still chuckled at the description. She had fallen asleep on the sofa the other night. When Jason came in the next morning he had asked why she was sleeping there.

She had told him she felt like she was violating someplace important. He had told her that nothing any one did would ruin those memories. Not even her sleeping in the room. He then left. She was relieved to find out he had been staying at Elizabeth's house, by himself.

As the Boeing took off finally, the airport landed a nice private jet. A Gulfstream 550, fully loaded. The customs agents just waved it down on orders of the Portuguese government and the men leaving the plane just rushed off to the waiting helicopter that had started it's rotors the minute they had landed.

As they lifted off Cooper saw the Blackhawk helicopter flying south, towards the American Naval base there. He started to salute, then sat back down, hoping they made it in time. Jax had not wanted a gun but was grateful for it when they landed and were promptly surrounded by a dozen armed men who did not look happy to see them.

Thankfully the one guard recognized Cooper and asked what they were doing there. "A man named Jerry Jack is on his way he might be plan-"

"He arrived. It's why they all left, follow me. I need to call the Host and let him know you have arrived." announced the tense guard.

Jason and the others impatiently followed the guards who still had the safety's off their weapons and seemed rather fierce. He saw the bullet holes in the walls of the courtyard and the blood stain on the stone walkway. "What happened here. Please, is Elizabeth okay." he choked out.

"Miss Webber is fine, she was taking care of the wounded when they left." answered the head guard. He called the plane and talked softly to someone then turned and said. "Mr. Morgan, the Host would like to speak to you."

He took the proffered phone and listened; then closed his eyes thanking the gods, No one other than guards were injured. Two of them were dead, most minor wounds. "Thank You. I will see you there."

"Jax, your brother knocked out the pilot then stoled the helicopter to get here. Along with one of his men. He seemed to think there would be no resistance. The man with him was taken down and Jerry is still alive. They are flying to London. We are to meet them there."

"Why is Jerry still alive?' he asked Jason.

"Elizabeth treated him. That's all I know. Can we get off this Island now?"

"Not for a few hours, Mr. Morgan. One of the side affects of living here. The winds can be bad around midday, it will be another hour or so before they let up. The cook has prepared some supper. Why don't you and your men eat."

LUCKY was sure that there was something going on, Emily had been back two days and he hadn't seen her once. Then there was Sarah, she seemed to be up to something. When her grandmother had ordered her to break up with him or move out she had broken up with him. No sex at all. He didn't understand why she seemed fine with that all the sudden.

Then there was Sam, she was acting a little too loving lately. He wanted to marry her, she was a way to make Morgan crazy. He had gotten the one who walked away from Jason. He had won one. Watching her sleep he bent over and kissed her, she would do for now. He was going to win for once. The Mayor had forced Mac to give him back his job, it was great having friends in high places, his father and Tracy had put pressure on him, then Nik had given him a hand to get reelected.

Slipping into the mansion, like he had done when he was a kid, he saw Justus Ward talking to Tracy who seemed a little out of it. The woman was going on and on about Alan's will and how she had changed it to keep the money grabbing slut from getting Alan's stock.

That Jason's hadn't had any kids that she knew of then. How was she to know that Jason had a kid and that Alan had known about it. He smiled, then stopped to think about it. His father had to have known, how else would she have gotten the know how to change it. He wished he had told his father about Jake earlier, they could have used that to get the stock for him. So he no longer had to be married to the witch. No matter what his father said, there was no way he loved Tracy more than his mother. He left quickly he didn't want the woman to know he had heard her.

LANDING at London's Gatwick airport, Elizabeth promptly called Emily and checked on her boys. Hearing that they were fine and that Jason had flown off to rescue her from Jerry made her laugh at little. They had done just fine without him, but she wished he had been there. She had helped kill a man and wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Jerry was being transported to the hotel on a stretcher, they had sedated the man with enough drugs to knock out a herd of elephants. Elizabeth was hoping it didn't make the pain manageable for the man. Lily was starting to panic, Georgie was helping get her into the Limo, Elizabeth followed by the Host. Or Tony rather.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry. When I arranged for the cars, I wasn't thinking Miss Rivera."

"It's not your fault. At least it's not the same kind of limo. This is the first time I have ever ridden in a Bentley limo." she said with a small smile. Trying for his sake.

When they arrived at the Claridge. They were escorted straight to their suites. The girls were all in one at first then Elizabeth found herself escorted to another one, a slightly larger one with only one bedroom. She had to admit she liked the decor in this one better.

After showering they each found bags full of clothes, then notes asking them to join the Host in the dining room. There was no one there but them. "We should have guests in a few hours, then they will return to Port Charles with you ladies. I am going back to the Island temporarily, I need to close things down then I will be joining you there, then I am going to find my grandchild."

"Do you have any more lead?' asked Lily, she of all people understood the need to see your child.

"Just what I had before. I know that there is a connection to Port Charles, I just have to find it. What about you ladies, what do you intend to do first."

"I need to clear things up with Sonny. Then I am going to contact my son to see if he wants to meet. After that I will probably stay in Port Charles, see what I need to do to get my teaching certificate back. Find a place to live. Maybe help Elizabeth kick this Carly Jack's rear." she added trying to get the others to smile.

"Georgie?' he asked.

"You checked with PCU,and since I did lose my fellowship so I am going to go to school part time, maybe get a part time job working for Jax. If he will hire me after my shooting his brother. I don't want to work for ELQ and that is the only other options. I like doing the stuff you taught me about finance. But it won't be my career. I don't know where I go from here. As for my mystery man, I want to find out what happened and where we go from here. I think it would have to be back to the beginning." she admitted.

"Do you think he can be located?" asked Lily.

"My dad is the police commissioner and my mom was a PI. Frisco works for the WSB, but I am going to be like a Mountie. No rest until I find my man." she laughed.

"I just want to go home see my sons. This is too long to be away. Then deal with Jason, Like Georgie, I think we need to see where we are and where we go from here. We both made mistakes but we both have to change for it to work. Not just me but him too.

Then there is Sarah and Jeff. My dad is going to be leaving. Whether he wants to or not. Sarah is a slut and I hope she regrets getting involved with Lucky but that is her mess and his.

"What about everyone else?' asked the Host. That was where Jason and Elizabeth real problems were. Their innate inability to tell others to solved their own problems and to stay out of their lives.

"There are a few people I am going to enjoy introducing to Lizzie. A few people who need to be reminded of her, and then there are a few people who are going to just love meeting her. Now that Georgie is twenty-one she can join us on a GNO and Lily I think you will enjoy them too." she giggled at the idea of taking Sonny's soon to be ex-wife and the commissioners daughter and getting them drunk and wild.

"What about you?" they asked.

"I think I will leave the drinking to you ladies, I am a little old for that. In fact I think I will go and check on our guest. Make sure they aren't giving him too much pain medication." he adeptly avoided answering, since he still wasn't sure what he was going to do.

MARIA was a little worried, her son was standing at the window, trying to piece together what his mother told him with his memories of his wife. "Mom, I don't know that I can do that. I don't know that I can walk away. I thought I lost her and our child. Now we have another chance. I can't lose that. I have lost too much already. Does that make me selfish?"

"No, I am not saying walkaway. Just give her time, going to her, telling her the past, with what else you need to tell her will have her retreating, Johnny. She told me about Dillon and this Lulu. I know how badly it hurt her.

For her to learn that you were sleeping with this girl, it is going to destroy the trust the two of you had. You have no idea the background between the two of them and there are some dynamics that Dr. Quartermaine and a few other guests told me about that worry me.

You need to keep the secret for now. Just be her friend as Johnny. Get close to her as Johnny. That is all you can do. We set her down and tell her the truth when she is mentally capable of dealing with it.. You have no idea the state of her mind. I have been treating her since she arrived on the Island and even I don't.

She holds things back and I think she has more memories than she is telling me. She is going to be furious at first, but I am afraid for her mental health otherwise. The miscarriage is still a blank in her mind. I need to find the records about her miscarriage do you think this computer kid is smart enough to do that."

"I don't want him involved if there is any choice. He is closer to Lulu and has a habit of telling her things he shouldn't, plus. Mom, she seemed to have a thing going on with him before she died. I know she doesn't remember me but it still hurts. Can't the other guy do it."

"Yes, the other guy could, but Spinelli would know in a heart beat." stated the said other guy from the doorway with Brenda and Mac."He monitors the hospital from cyberspace attacks. Listen I will ask Kelly Lee, then explain why we need the information. She might tell you since you are treating Georgie but she wont tell the rest of us."

Mac felt awkward, he wanted to hit the kid, but he had listened to what was being said and knew that he truly loved his daughter. Did he wish the man had a different job, yes. Did he wish the man had slept with any other girl than Lulu Spencer. Yes. There were so many yeses in his head, but the simple fact was Johnny loved her.

Maria watched the expressions on the older man's face and knew that he wanted to do things differently. He agreed to keep Johnny's marriage a secret. The few that knew had also agreed. Only to protect her. Saying good night, Mac went to talk to Lansing Sr. the man had been rather closed mouthed about who had shot him and who would want to. Other than to blame Morgan and Corinthos.

Kate was still up, she was getting married the day after tomorrow and she was starting to think it wasn't a good idea. As she sat there staring at her dress, she wished she was anyplace else. Diane and Alexis had gone to get some food and wine for their little party. They didn't like the idea of her marrying Sonny and had let her know if, but if that was what she wanted they were going to support her.

Emily waited until she had talked to Jason, then checking in with Letitia and Audrey she left to go home for the night. The armed guards wanted to send one with her, but she refused. She had to go and see someone that she couldn't stand and didn't want any witnesses to her humiliation.

Knocking on the door, she waited until the brunette opened it up saying "Well, this is unexpected. What can I do for you?"

"So many things, but first of all, I want you to go straight to hell."

"Sonny, where is Jason?" asked Courtney. Max had reported back that Jason was not seen since the previous evening, but they knew he was in town. After all Emily was back, Alan was back and so was his former attorney Justus. Who had stopped by to inform him that he was formally resigning as his attorney.

"I don't know." Sonny had the sick feeling that Elizabeth and those boys were alive. If they were they needed to be taken care of, Jason would never leave his son after what had happened. The only good thing was that he would want out of the business. He would get his power back, Mike had come by earlier acting squirrelier than normal. Something was up and it had to do with Jason.

The man had been furious to learn of his daughter's return from the newspaper, the truth was they had forgotten to call him in the mess with Jason trying to commit Courtney. Now he was asking about Spencer and when she would get her son back. The blond had whined to her daddy about the court system sticking it's nose in to her life.

They had an emergency court date for Monday. Hopefully she could see her son at that time. Nik was still on the Island, Milo has watched it rotating with one of Krapoff's former men.

AS the plane landed, they got into the rental car and went to see what remained of their quest. Jax and Jason rushed into the room and finally meet the Host. He showed them to Jerry's room and they saw the two bullet holes. "Which of your men do we owe the debt of gratitude to." asked Jax he had seen the damage and knew exactly what his brother was after.

"None, this is the handiwork of Jones and Webber." he chuckled. "Elizabeth shot him, then when she ordered him to drop his gun, he went for a spare and Georgie got him. Your brother wasn't expecting that."

"I can imagine." stated a awestruck Jax. Georgie who was always so polite and quiet and Elizabeth who was one of the sweetest people he had even meet had taken out the man. Two bullets in the chest.

"Where are they?' asked Jason with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"They were still in the dining room. I rented it out for the evening. Last time I called down there, they were trying to convince the waiter to let Elizabeth have some of the fresh cream. Something about warm Brownies and chocolate ice cream."

"I need to see her." he said heading towards the door, only for Tony to ask "Did you learn your lesson Mr. Morgan. Have you truly got your act together. If not I will be watching. She is a beautiful young lady and if you don't treat her right I will make your life a living hell. Tell the same thing to Mr. Zachara. As for the other young lady with Elizabeth. She is going to need some emotional support. Give it to her, I think that is the least you can do."

"Mr. Jacks, thank you for taking them home in the morning. What about your brother?"

ENTERING the dining room, Jason closed the phone and told Sean what Johnny had been ordered.

"Got it, Georgie isn't to know she is married, is someone going to gag Brenda or better yet, give her amnesia. That is the only way to keep this a secret."

"Brenda is leaving on this week. So we just have to gag her until then. Why is it such a secret that Georgie is married and who is she married to?"

"Johnny Zachara, long story. I will explain later, or have Brenda to do so. We need to keep it quiet, so do so, please."

"No problem, do you have any idea how much Lulu hates the Jones girl, it goes back years from what I understand. I won't give her any ammunition to go after her. She is too much like Carly. Speaking of her she is going to ramp up her attacks now."

"Let her, she really needs to meet Lizzie, plus my new little friend." stated Elizabeth as she walked up to the three men. "Hello Johnny," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, are we feeling okay?' he asked as she weaved her way back to the table without acknowledging Jax or Jason. Georgie was giggling at something the waiter was saying, she waved half heartedly at Jason then more eagerly at Jax.

She was going to make sure that Jason and Lizzie didn't break each others hearts. This was just getting redundant. Lily and her had mad a vow that if they even thought Jason was going soft with Carly or Liz with Lucky that they would take the annoying ones out ;themselves. First though they had to get the stun gun from Elizabeth.

"Just peachy. No I'm not drunk. Lily broke off the heel of my shoe."

"Who is Lily?" asked Jax as she joined them. Jason still just stood there not saying a word.

"That is a loaded question. Jax have you ever wanted to get revenge on Sonny for Miranda interrupting your wedding?" inquired Elizabeth with a small grin. She was rather glad the brunette had gone to the bathroom or rather the loo for a minute.

"No, it all worked out. Why?" He saw Sean and Jason turn at the sound of the footsteps and saw them pale as Sonny's first wife walked in.

"Let's just say we are all going to get a little revenge. Lily Corinthos, I'd like you to meet Jasper Jacks, Jasper is Brenda's ex. Jax, I don't think I need to go any further." with that she stood and picked up Jason's hand and led him unresisting back to her room.

Sean just laughed. This was too good. Sonny was in for quite a shock and he wasn't going to believe a minute of it. Especially with his involvement. Maybe he could be placed in a padded cell right next to his sister by the time they were finished with him.

Georgie just grinned impishly and said "Jax, when this is all finished, can we talk about a job. I have spent the last six months getting a crash course in international finance and would like to use it." then the two women went up to bed after handing the men keys to a room.

Jax just stood there staring at a laughing Sean who tried to explain but just kept laughing. Then he pulled out his phone and called Francis. Jax could hear the guard bellowing with laughter at some sort of secret joke. He just went to check on his brother, it was a shame that he was okay,. Now he was going to have to get his mother involved.


	22. Chapter 22

Truth or Die

Chapter 22

Elizabeth was silent in the elevator, Jason just stood watching her. He wanted to embrace her but knew that their problems before her supposed death would make that impossible. He had been happy that she still held his hand as they went down the hallway to the suite she was in. After she closed the door, she told Jason she would be right back.

Walking over to the windows, Jason opened the curtains and looked out onto the square. Seeing the quiet street he sighed at least they were in the same room for now. Turning to see her leaving the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a thin t-shirt he just waited for her to talk.

"Jason? Can we talk?" she said quietly. "If things are going to change we need to, but it has to be both of us talking. Not one of us talking the other trying to keep from getting hurt."

"Yes, where do we start." he asked.

"We start by promising to listen and to tell the truth. Something neither of us has been doing for quite a while. Jason, I know that you aren't the only one at fault here. We just have to try talking to each other, please." she pleaded as they sat down on the brown sofa under the windows.

"I agree, things have just gotten so out of control. By both of us thinking we know what the other wanted, by not telling each other what is going on. Elizabeth, I can't lose you again, not ever. This had just been too hard to deal with."

"Let's talk then, I spent the last several days dealing with some of my issues that I didn't think had a thing to do with us, then Margie and Stefan forced me to see that this goes back further than just the two of us."

"Same here, I had Robin and Brenda of all people making me look at things differently. Things I knew but didn't want to face. First, I need to tell you something. I love you, I have loved you for so long that it is as natural as breathing to me. I need you to know that."

"I do, that is why all of the stuff that happened was so hard to deal with, I have loved you since I let you walk away that first time. I didn't know it that day but when you were gone I had to face it, then with Lucky returning, it was easier to let myself fall into the same old Liz, not Lizzie who I was before I was raped, not Elizabeth who I became after his death. Now I am figuring out who I want to be. This person who I have been the last few years, isn't it." she admitted.

Jason flinched, then tried to deal with what she said, in a way she was right, she had changed beyond recognition. The old Elizabeth would have taken down Carly or Sam. She certainly wouldn't have passively let things happen to her. "So what happens now."

"I tell you what I have learned and you tell me what you have learned. Then we figure out if we want to be more than co-parents to the boys. There is something I have to tell you, that is going to hurt. I am not sure how to even say this." she stuttered helplessly.

Jason braced for whatever it was, as long as he knew the problem there was a chance of changing things, he wanted it all out in the open before telling her about Cameron and what he suspected.

"Jason, according to some blood tests, Cameron is your son. I have no idea how this is possible but your dad ran the tests himself." she said hopelessly, she had kept him from Jake for a year, with his help, but Cameron was all on her.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried about how to tell her.

"I know. I had some tests run to find out if you were alive. Things didn't add up and with Helena in the mix, I had to know if there was hope. I think I know what happened I have someone looking into it, but I don't want to say anything until I am sure. Not to keep things from you but to be sure, before I take someone out for stealing that time away from us."

"Who?" she asked. She needed just a name at least.

"I think it was Mike Corbin, at Jakes, but as to who changed the paternity test. I have no idea on that one. Francis is looking into it."

Georgie waited until Lily had fallen asleep then opened the balcony door, she was restless and wanted to explore the city. She hoped to come back some day but it seemed like such a slim chance. She had so much to do when she got home. She had the feeling that Lulu Spencer was in the middle of the mess as to what had happened. At first she thought it was the Dillon mess, but now she wasn't so sure.

She did know one thing, what had caused her miscarriage and when it had happened. While Lulu wasn't responsible for that, her brother Lucky and Logan Hayes and Scott Baldwin all had a hand in it. She remembered Lucky shoving her on his way to go looking for his sister and Nik. She knew that Lulu told her she was safely in the barn and being furious when she found out that the blond left.

Something had happened. She knew that it was this and getting shoved roughly that had finally caused the miscarriage. She could remember leaving the main group to go to the bathroom. Though not what happened while she was gone.

She also remembered Logan and Scott pushing her into the railing onto the boat while arguing with Johnny Zachara. Something about the stolen invitation and Scott getting knocked out on the docks. She still didn't have the whole picture, but she did remember wanting to desperately get to Kelly Lee while leaving the boat and being terrified that she was miscarrying her baby.

Jason held Elizabeth as she cried at the lost time, then asked him what he knew. "I remember being at Jake's. I remember talking to him and taking him home. I also remember a conversation about Courtney that makes no sense. I think that he made sure I was too drunk to remember spending the night with you. I just don't know why he did it."

"You were engaged to his daughter, if he thought you spent the night with me, wasn't he furious?"

"That's just it, the memories seem off. I remember the next morning and what he said then and it doesn't match up to what we know now. I have to find out the truth, the ability to lie their way out of trouble is the family trait he passed on to his kids."

Jason started to reach out to Elizabeth but pulled back. Seeing this she knew they had to bridge the gap between them and took his hands in hers. "Jason, you are not at fault for this."

"Yes, I am, Elizabeth. I did this, not intentionally but I could have stopped all this by being myself. By walking away instead of pushing so hard since I didn't want to be a failure again. After letting you walk away I swore I wouldn't fail again in a relationship. Some things just aren't meant to be. Courtney and I should never have happened.

I had to face the fact that some part of me wanted to punish Sonny, AJ and to a certain extent even you and I. That plus Carly and her pushing things is how it happened. I can never make up for the time we lost because I was so angry at all of us. Then I let things just happen with Sam. I let her guilt me into staying with her when I should have learned my lesson with Courtney."

"Jason all of this isn't your fault." she said hopelessly.

"No, but my being passive and letting life happen to me is a major cause of our mistakes. Carly. Sonny. All of them used me and I let them so that I wouldn't be alone. I think I was still on the path to destroying my life like I was the day I rode my bike out of the Quartermaines."

"Jason, I have been doing the same. Stefan called me emotionally lazy and he is right. I was convinced that I had to be good little Elizabeth to be loved. I know that it's not true but some part of me wanted it to be true. Then I could hide behind that persona. She was used to getting hurt and I didn't have to try."

"We spent so much time trying not to hurt each other and to protect each other, all we did is cause more hurt and leave each other vulnerable to the users in our respective worlds. Elizabeth a lot of things happened while you were gone, things I need to tell you about."

"I know about the custody case, I still can't believe it." she admitted. "I wanted to reach through the screen and slap Lucky, and I wanted to hold you. I knew that if you were doing that, something bad had to have happened. That she had to have hurt you worse than she ever had before.

"This goes much deeper than that." Jason told her about the hospital and how he had thought she had the day off since the boys were in the park. Seeing her flinch, he said brokenly. "I am so sorry, I proved your fears right, I will never forget what it felt like when I saw those small bodies and then when I saw you in that body bag."

"Jason you didn't put me in that bag. Helena and her drugs did. I'm just grateful she didn't kill. She wanted me to suffer. Tony got it out of her men, she wanted me for some reason. He caught her as she took us out of the hospital through the tunnels."

"I might as well have." he stated with his hands holding his head. "I got Morgan out, fulfilling your fears."

"No, we are both responsible for that."

"I need to tell you a few other things." Jason told her about the argument with Carly, her trying to locate him and his avoiding her. How he had gone to the studio and been attacked by the men with the knives. Elizabeth, grabbed his hands and raised them lifting his shirt. "Thank god you went to the hospital."

"I didn't. I called Cody and had him take care of the bodies, then went up to your studio, I needed to be there, but I could barely walk. I heard footsteps and all I could think was I wouldn't live to make it to your funeral." he could barely talk.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Your grandmother and my mom, they found me and helped me. Then when I was lying there, so much was floating through my head. Bernie was telling Diane what you meant to me. He said I put you on a pedestal and he was right. I kept you away because I didn't want the dirt and the filth of my life touching you. I didn't want to be the one who dragged you into the muck. You were my idea of perfection, not because you are perfect but because you are my other half. Since I spend so much time in darkness, you were my light. He was right you were the perfect dream I had no business touching."

Elizabeth had started to pull away but knew she had to listen. Then she said "Jason I know the dangers of your life, I was the one who pulled you out of the snow with a bullet wound. I was the one who had a bomb in my studio, I was the one who was kidnapped and tossed into that crypt. I was also the girl who was raped in the park, who swallowed poison, twice.

Once to pretend to die. The second time because someone was after Ric. I had a snake tossed in my studio. I was grabbed by Manny because I was a nurse. I was at the Metrocourt because I was having a dinner I didn't want with Lucky. I was at the Ball because of Emily and Nik. You are not responsible for all the darkness in the world. No matter what you try to shoulder.

Of the things that have happened to me, the worst was my rape. I barely knew who you were then. I have seen so much darkness, but Jason you have given me light. So much light. I just had to run, I was tired of the pain. The pain we both caused. I see that now. I know we should have talked so long ago."

"Elizabeth, I want a future with you, some things are going to change, others can't. The people around me are changing and some will continue to change. I just want you to stay, you and our sons." he said.

EMILY saw the look on Claudia's face as she pushed past her into Jax's old penthouse. "For the record I am not upset about Nik. I had made plans to end things even if he wanted to continue to see me. You are more than welcome to him. Hurt him or his son though, I will destroy you."

"I'm not scared of you little girl. I know all about Princess Emily, Jason Morgan's little sister and Sonny's ex-girlfriend. Nik's ex wife."

"You know nothing, you know what is out there for public consumption, but how about we get to why I am here." Claudia heard a thump and opened the door to see Morgan's enforcer standing there over her guards. "Claudia, it is rude to turn your back on your guests."

The mob princess turned around and just smirked at the brunette. "You were saying?"

"I know about Micheal and your hiring of Ian Devlin. If you think you got away with it, your wrong. The only reason you are alive is Jason must have a plan. He is going to be dealing with you and then you are going to be dealing with some rather interesting people. There are more than a few people who want you dead."

"My own father wants me dead, so why should I be scared of you, Princess."

"Your father is a known killer, a known entity. Claudia, the final blow is going to come from someone you wouldn't expect. Someone who wants revenge. You will never know until it happens. Your last thoughts are going to be how did I not see this. I am going to be there, watching and waiting. Then I am going to save you just enough, so that we can give you a room right down the hall from Micheal. A nice quiet room where no one will visit, because no one will care."

Walking over to the door, Emily smiled. The smirk was gone, the mob princess wasn't so happy any more. "Good night, thank you for your time." with that she left and quietly closed the door.

Jason listened as Elizabeth told her about her therapy sessions and trying to find out who she was. "I let others dictate who Elizabeth is, I was hiding emotionally. Lucky, my parents, my sister and even my grams wanted me to be this person. I didn't like her very much, I certainly didn't love her so I think I couldn't understand why you did and if you meet the real me would you love me still."

"I loved the girl at Jakes who wanted to ride my bike, I loved the artist with a weakness for soup and pathetic trees, I love the woman who makes our sons lives harmonious. I love all of you, even the part that lets things sit then blows up without warning. I love all parts of you. We just need to work on letting down our walls. We have had then up for so long that they are now made of brick."

"Some part of me is still jealous that you loved Sam and Courtney. That I didn't count." she admitted. "I still hear you telling me to leave the area when Ric was in surgery and that Sam mattered more than your son. I still see us with Courtney at Kelly's and you telling me in the penthouse, I didn't matter."

"I know, I do understand. God, I loved you and hated you during the early part of that mess with Courtney. I never meant for you to feel like you didn't matter. You were the thing that mattered most, then when I walked into the door and saw the bag, I knew you were leaving and I wanted to protect my heart.

There are things that happened. The hit and run. I let other manipulate me into making decisions that I can never take back. You did the same things. I saw it when they would use you, I wanted to help you but never realized that people in my life were doing the same."

"Lucky used me, I had to face that. Some part of me knew it, I just let it happen. I know that Ric did, I just still don't understand why?" she said helplessly.

"There is something I have to tell you. Alan had a procedure done when I was in my coma, some sperm frozen in case I didn't make it. Ric found out somehow. Elizabeth he used that the night you got pregnant. With the child you thought was him."

"What? Why?" she asked even more confused. "Why did he care so much then?"

"He needed you to be pregnant. My guess is he planned on using the baby for something. As for the how, we still don't know. The baby that Courtney miscarried. The eggs she used were bought from the same bank. It might have been a coincidence. They don't have the best reputation. That is why Alan used them. The procedure wasn't legal."

"I know that Spencer is Carly's but it still doesn't make sense."

"I know, we are going to keep looking. Kevin Collins was in town, he told us about Livvie/Sam. That is where she got the information to use to manipulate all of us."

"I know, I also know about Florida. She terrifies me. It is why I want to get home to the boys. The contacts she has. I guess we should be grateful that it was Maureen who took Jake and not Sam herself."

"I know, I just can't help wondering about the baby that was stillborn. Also why she did it, to go that far, it is beyond comprehension."

"Jason I need to ask something, when we return to Port Charles, I want to keep seeing Margie. I know that she is Anthony's wife. Are you going to be okay with that. I know she has no intention of going to him nor of letting him back into his life."

"Margie is fine, I want us to keep getting better, I want a to marry you, when you are ready. Our sons and I want more kids, if you do?" he asked with a sideways glance.

"Yes, Jason, I do. Just not yet. I want us to get used to being open for a while, then to get married, then maybe a baby next year. Jason we have to agree to one thing. No more secrets. business secrets are exempt. However, unless it involves one of my patients or your immediate business concerns we talk our way through things.

"Agreed. I need to tell you a few more things. Things that you need to know before returning home. First, I think your father left your mother. He also knocked out Lucky. Your grams has seen me naked." he admitted watching her eyes widen with laughter.

"What?' she snickered.

Jason told her what happened in the studio.

"Let me get this straight. My grams had gotten one of my fantasies. You naked in my studio."

"My own mother was there as well, Elizabeth, I assure you. Anytime you want me naked in the studio all you have to do is ask. Then there is Sarah who was screwing around with Lucky again. That ended when your grams told her to end it or leave. She is staying in town. I have no idea where or what she is doing for money."

"Her divorce settlement, most likely."

"Scott Baldwin ripped off a trust that belonged to your cousin Mike and your family. He has been ordered to repay the money. So has the trust for Laura. Mike went after the Spencer house." he waited to hear her response.

She started to say that was wrong, then Stefan's words echoed and she said "I understand why. The Spencer's must be out for blood though."

"They are, Nik is involved as well. Your brother hired Diane to take care of the case. Your grams forgot that you inherited your grandfather's board seat. That was one of things she wanted to talk to you about when you went to some cabin. That and a sailboat."

"The Wind Seeker." she squealed. "I forgot about it."

Jason was glad she was happy, he had been amused when Audrey had told him the name of the boat. "Logan wasn't really Logan. The real Logan Hayes died in Iraq. Some guy with the same name stoled his papers and took his place to avoid going to jail. He bribed the lab tech. Turns out there was a trust fund for each of Scott's kids from Lee and Gail. He wanted access. Scott's greed helped protect it this time."

"You know about Karen. Patrick and Robin still haven't had the baby. They are inching towards marriage. Skye really is my sister. The man buried in AJ's tomb isn't him, but he is Micheal's father. Seems like AJ and Dr. Asher meet in rehab. Tracy forged dad's will. Jake and Cam were to inherit it all. "

"I know, your dad told me. By the way the boys bonded with him here, we can't keep them apart."

"I wouldn't anyhow. I am learning. Elizabeth I avoided the Quartermaine's because I thought they were users, then ended up with people much worse. All on my own. I have been spending time with Monica, you knew that. She was there for me. She was at the your will reading. She said she would have taken the boys for you." he wanted her to know.

Elizabeth felt some guilt about that, but she had done her best at the time. "I will have to talk to her when we return to Port Charles. I am sorry if that hurt you."

"Don't be. I needed to hear what was written in that letter. Now let's see. I'm not sure you want to know but Carly isn't Durant's daughter. He was setting her up to help him take down Sonny and I. He was partners in a law firm with Trevor Lansing. Durant is dead, Not at my hands. Lucky is still whining about no inheriting from you. Relax. I haven't kill him. We do need to talk about the Ruiz brothers. Elizabeth the drugs and Lorenzo. I know you know what I am talking about. That is why Javier was in town originally."

"So I made him return the drugs, is that why they went on a killing spree." she felt guilty.

"No, he should have never stolen them in the first place. Lulu was dumped by Zachara. He was having flashbacks to losing his wife and kid. She pushed, he dumped. She is still pushing."

"Georgie is his wife, isn't she?"

"How?" he asked.

"A few little things. We need to tell Georgie, now."

"Your friend Margie said not to."

"She is wrong in this, I know how I would feel, we need to tell her."

"Let's get back to Port Charles. Then we talk to Margie. I need to tell her a few things. Then we reevaluate telling her. Please."

"Temporarily Jason. I won't lie to her about this, there are things that you don't know about this."

"Agreed. Now Nik isn't Mikkos grandson, Alexis and Stefan agreed it didn't matter. So he stays the heir. Sam of course isn't Alexis. She tried to take the girls to the city we were watching her, she is up to something. Molly is Sonny's. He doesn't know. Alexis is trying to find a way to protect her before telling him."

"Trevor was shot in the groin. I know that it wasn't Anthony. He agreed to let me handle the man. We have a deal I find Johnny's wife. He stays out of his life and hers. He gets immortality. He is dying so he is eager for an heir."

"Jason, there are lots more things to talk about. We can keep talking in Port Charles, but for now I need your help, I am scared to go to sleep. I keep seeing the bullet hitting Jerry's man. Strangely enough I have not regrets about Jerry." she admitted.

"Come here and go to sleep. I will stay with you." he picked her up and carried her over to the large bed. Jason listened as she fell asleep, tossing and turning as she restlessly relived taking a life in her sleep. Jason finally joined her in sleep, pulling her into his arms even tighter as he wished he had the ability to dream".


	23. Chapter 23

I own the world, it's a shame it's an atlas, alas I own nothing connected to GH, or Walt Disney.

I didn't know exactly where Port Charles was, according to old school GH, it was close to Buffalo and Rochester, then recent years it seems to have moved closer to the Adirondacks, so I have located it where Sackett's Harbor is on the map. It works out for the mystery regarding the glass as well, so I created my very own little plot point. OH MY GOD, I AM TURNING INTO BOB GUZA, SOMEONE PLEASE HIDE THE TWINKIES AND MY COMPUTER, NOW BEFORE THE MOB AND THE WHORES TAKE OVER. NEXT THING YOU KNOW CLAUDIA WON'T BE A BADGUY AND LULU WILL BE A VIRGINAL INGENUE. HELP!!

On a more serious note, who do you want me to take out first Sonny, Carly, or Courtho?

Truth or Die

Chapter 23

Jax walked out onto his balcony, he was still thinking about Jerry and wanted some fresh air. On one hand he was his brother, he had hurt people multiple times and shot a few at the Metrocourt. He had gone after Elizabeth and Georgie. If the boys had been here he would have gone are Jake and Cameron as well. How had his brother gotten this twisted.

Seeing Georgie sitting on the ledge of the balcony two spots down had him worried, so he slowly and carefully climbed over to the next balcony and asked if he could join her when she seemed to acknowledge him.

"Sure, I can't sleep anyhow." she said while wiping the tears off her face. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I am contemplating what to do with my brother. What is going to happen when I return home. How do I get Courtney committed if I divorce her, but how can I stand not to. What short of an elephant gun is going to get Carly out of my life. Nothing important." he smiled at her.

She giggled like he intended. "Well I am sitting here regretting killing a man, but I DON'T regret shooting your brother, trying to recall my husband. Plotting revenge on behalf of my child and trying to figure out where my life goes from here. Also nothing important."

"Since we have nothing important on our minds, I say we go explore, let's see who else is up and drag them along. Breakfast before we take off at eleven. What do you say. It might make it easier to relax on the plane ride home if we sleep then. You take Morgan and Elizabeth, I doubt he will shoot you."

"Can't you, I don't really like Jason."

"I thought all women just loved Jason." he teased.

"Most are obsessed with him, the few with brains just deal with him. Elizabeth truly loves him. I don't think I could ever forgive him for some of the things he has done to her."

"What are you talking about. One thing I do know Jason loves Elizabeth."

"Yes, but he had always put Sonny and his needs first, not that Elizabeth didn't do the same with Lucktard and his family but he covered things up and let them get away with doing so much damage. Did you know that Courtney was the person responsible for hitting Elizabeth?"

"Yes, there were rumors at the time. Then I learned the truth when I married her."

"I was working at Kelly's by then. Carly and she made Elizabeth's life a living hell, Jason did nothing. Courtney had help getting Jason into bed the first time. Carly herself. Ric wanted Elizabeth and got her with Carly's help. Also Courtney was a whore before she got with AJ. She slept with Kyle. Maxie's boyfriend when she first came to town. He was still in high school."

"I had no idea." he felt a little sick at that.

"No one does, but it made me laugh how Jason would defend her to Elizabeth. He did so much damage then his enemies did more. Elizabeth was suffering from PTSD at the time and Jason just walked out the door and went chasing after Carly. Carly who knew exactly where he was. I saw her on the docks and she saw Jason at Liz's.

This sudden transformation better stick or I will personally use Elizabeth's stun gun on his balls. I had to see my sister hurt her, after she was nice to her. I saw Carly hurt her repeatedly, I saw Courtney and Sam do the same thing after she was kind to them. The last three are all on Jason. He just let them do it since it was easier than dealing with his life. Margie is helping Elizabeth deal with her issues. Someone needs to help Jason deal with his.

I am trying not to blame him for the actions of others, but Luiz Alcazar grabbed Dr. Quartermaine and he still lived. Jason only went after the man when he hurt his so called family the Corinthos. Lorenzo is gone only because he did the same. Ric is still alive because he is related to Sonny.

I thought for sure after he hurt Courtney and Carly, Morgan would do something. When the man had consensual sex with Sam Jason beat him up yet let him walk away from almost killing Elizabeth, so no I have no faith in Jason Morgan. Deep down he is loyal to Sonny first. When I see that change I will believe he is putting Elizabeth and their sons first." she said firmly.

Jason had slipped out to the balcony to call Francis back. After listening to Georgie he walked slowly back into the hotel suite. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he wondered if they could ever get back to being Jason and Elizabeth.

He needed to but hearing Georgie Jones who he had never heard say a bad word against anyone doubt him, strengthened his resolve. So many people had seen what he had missed, now he needed to fix things. Elizabeth was right, they had lots of issues to deal with. Touching her gently on the shoulder he saw she was awake and staring at him confused.

"Jason, what is it, is it the boys?" she said sitting up scared after seeing the look on his face.

"No, just that Jax and Georgie are waking all of us up and dragging us out to play tourist and to go to breakfast." he explained.

"I know you don't like breakfast, but why the look?" she asked as she slid out of bed and to the enormous closet where her clothes were hanging.

"I was just thinking things though, wondering where to start on the mess back home. Do we tell Cameron and dealing with Grandfather. Do we move into the penthouse that Sonny used to own and how do I toss out Francis, Sean, Marco and apparently Brenda. She refuses to sleep in her old room, she was fine until Spinelli told her that we slept there, now I get something about violating some weird sacred thing. I told her no one could do anything to mar those memories."

As she changed behind the closet door, that made her pause and smile. Slipping on her shoes she kissed him on the cheek and said lets go explore. Do you think you could use your locksmith tools to break into the British Museum to see the Marbles.

"Elizabeth we have to go home and see our sons not go to prison for the rest of our lives, so no I won't break into the museum so you can see some two thousand year old marbles." he said opening the door in time for Jax to hear that.

"I'm rather glad for that Morgan. Are we ready. Elizabeth, you need to call Margie on Johnny's phone immediately, she wants your opinion on something. I sent Georgie down to order breakfast and to arrange the car. That should give you a few minutes."

MARGIE heard the phone ringing then saw her son passing it to her, then leaving the room. Lulu had struck she had gotten past the guards and had been on the penthouse floor. After meeting the self-absorbed girl she had an entirely different prospective on the situation. That girl was going to fight to keep her son, not because she truly loved him but he was a prize she thought she deserved for staying with him.

"Elizabeth, I am afraid you are going to have to tell Georgie all of it. This could get ugly."

"I thought we should have told her as soon as we found out yesterday." she told Margie.

"I had wanted to observe my son with her, first. Now I understand. Lulu is like Claudia, Johnny turned to her after my death. She protected him above all others but there was a rather unhealthy aura to it. That is exactly what repeated itself. Difference is, that Claudia for all of her faults, loves Johnny. She wants him happy. Lulu wants herself happy."

"What do you need me to do?' she asked.

"I had Mr. Johnson send you the files, turns out he had a rela-no that is the wrong word, he had sex with Georgie's gynecologist a while ago. Lainey Winters who I talked to and he convinced Dr. Lee to give up the file. The records where kept on computer so they didn't lose it during the fire and she was willing to talk to help Georgie."

"I will read the files, then when we take-off I will talk to Georgie. How bad is it?"

"Honestly, the miscarriage concerns me. Kelly gave the impression that it wasn't caused by her body, it was the result of injury. Johnny is very deeply in love with her, they meet at a club and he fell in love soon after. The rest is in the file. The relationship with Lulu was pushed deeper than it should have been by Trevor from the sounds of it."

"I am looking into why. As for Anthony and Claudia, she never knew. He found out when your Mr. Morgan burned my prison down. Thank him for me."

"Margie, you know that she thought she had an abortion at one point, how do I tell her what is in the file and get through to her so she doesn't push him out of her life."

"That is why you are the perfect person for the job, did I mention that Mrs Jacks and Mrs Jacks were with Miss Spencer. I would say that you are the best person to help her while helping yourself. Next time you feel the need to stun Courtney, could you aim for her mouth, with as much as it is open it could do real damage and we can swear it was an accident. You aren't a very good aim and decided to aim for the biggest part of her next to her rear."

"Thank you I will do that. Margie I hope I can help her."

"I am sure you can. Just let Lily help."

CARLY was still awake; she had seen Morgan earlier with Sonny. Her son was happy and had mentioned that Jax had taken him to the park the day before. It gave her hope, he wasn't walking away, they had a chance. Now she just needed to keep Courtney on the Jason hunt.

It didn't look like she would succeed, he was still too wrapped up over the muffin. Jason always took more onto himself than he needed. Yes, she was the one who squeezed out his brat, but that didn't mean anything. She had felt nothing when AJ had died. Jason was just feeling guilty.

She looked over at the two women with her, Courtney was asleep and Lulu was silently crying after the dressing down that Johnny had given her. She had a agree it made no sense, he had made sure she got help last month, going to far as to almost go to prison. Why would he turn his back on her. Why had Brenda been laughing when she had ridden the elevator down with them to make sure they left.

She thought back to what they had been discussing. Johnny and his mystery woman. Courtney had been saying she was probably a sweet little paper doll with no class and no breeding who wouldn't be able to survive in the mob world. Then Lulu had remarked how she was a Spencer and was able to deal with anything.

She had said they had to do was make sure that the mobster recalled how much Lulu had sacrificed for him. She had gotten him a gun and helped him escape. She had stood up to his father on Spoon Island. She had gone through the many things she had done for him.

When they had reached the foyer Lulu had said something about the girl was probably some slut who had gotten pregnant during a one night stand and that was why he had married her. That he had felt guilty about the baby. Then about how she would make sure he knew that she would never do anything like that.

Nothing that should have had the brunette falling over with laughter. Maybe Brenda was finally cracking up.

JASON helped Elizabeth into the capsule, he had been so happy to see London with her this morning, Buckingham Palace, Westminster and St. Paul's. They had driven by most the spots just looking but had gotten out at those three. Now they were going to have breakfast in the Eye and watch as sunrise came over the city. It might have been romantic if Jax and the other two women weren't with them.

As they ate their strawberries, scones, drank the champagne he had to admit the was one of the best mornings of his life. He pulled Elizabeth back into his arms as they watched the sunrise, while Lily and Georgie stood arm in arm. Jax would have to remember to thank Brenda. This had been a fabulous idea. He wished he had warned her about Lily but Jason had requested no one home learn until they arrived.

When their second revolution was finished and they went to get into the car, Georgie swore she would be back. She wanted to explore the museums here as much as those in Florence, Milan, Paris and Rome. At the hotel, Tony had all of their luggage taken care of, then had arranged for a doctor from Port Charles to join them in taking Jerry back.

Seeing Leo Julian and Leyla standing next to the drugged out body was surprising but the shock on their faces at seeing Elizabeth and Georgie was even better. Leyla hugged Elizabeth rather tightly asking is she was really okay. "I thought it was my fault you were dead. That it was my patient that I couldn't handle. I am so sorry."

"Leyla if you had not agreed to send me, she might have killed you, so don't regret what happened. How are the two of you here?' she asked confused.

"Mr. Stefan Cassidine came to the hospital and said that Mr. Jacks had been injured and wished to return home. I said yes, since I could use the money to pay off my school. Leyla is still on limited duty since there isn't much work for either the nurses and the doctors, they are receiving unemployment but that isn't much."

ONCE in the air, Elizabeth warned them again about Jerry and left to talk to Georgie. Jason and Jax had discreetly joined the pilots. Grabbing a couple of water bottles and of apple juice, she sat down and told Georgie that Margie had done some investigating.

"We know what happened. You had been having some problems with nausea, you told Kelly that you had left the safe room to go to the bathroom a few times." she started cautiously.

"Yes, the first I saw into Johnny Zachara who ordered me back to the room, then proceeded to take Lulu some place. The second time Lucky knocked me down while looking for Nik. They had untied him and he disappeared on them."

"Then you told her that there was an argument on the boat returning from the Island."

Georgie thought about it, then said "Yes, once again Logan and Johnny with a little Scott tossed in. Lulu got in the middle of it and pushed me into the railing. Then she shoved her way off the boat so that she could get to Johnny who had been arrested or something. All I know is that she--"

Georgie stopped that was when she had felt the blood, minutes after that incident. She had been pushed out of the way by the little witch.

Elizabeth recalled that she had seen part of this, if she was correct it was the last shove that had done the damage. She remembered that Spinelli had been involved too, he had been rushing to help Lulu and had not watched where he was going.

Nadine had helped Georgie up. Then she hadn't seen the younger girl. It looked like she had miscarried that evening. Between the stress and the getting pushed she had bruises starting when she arrived at the hospital according to the chart.

Georgie was going to go after Lulu, then when she heard about Johnny. Lulu was going to have to deal with the pain she caused. She couldn't help wondering about Spinelli. He was a nice enough guy, but he never thought beyond his immediate thoughts when a girl was involved. Then there was the fact that Georgie had liked the man. This was going to be messy.

"Elizabeth, just tell me what else you know."

"Do you want the band-aid ripped off gently or just yanked." she asked her.

"Yanked, immediately." answered Georgie she had some idea, but needed to know it all before she returned home.

"Short version, then long when you are ready. The man was Johnny Zachara. You more than dated, you were married, he thought you died in a fire at the club, while carrying the child you both wanted. You were suffering from memory lose and didn't know. You went to Kelly Lee and found out you were pregnant, you thought you were raped at first, you decided to keep the baby anyhow. Then at some point after your miscarriage you remembered the truth. A few days before your death."

"Continue." she said, sick to her stomach, another man she had cared about had fallen for Lulu.

"For some reason after the fire you started to hang around Spinelli, he works for Jason. You seemed to have a crush on him but he liked Lulu and went to the ball with a nurse named Nadine. You were suspicious of Cooper Barrett for the murders and went to the park. You were murdered there."

"What about my of so faithful and loving father of my child? How did he come to think I was dead." she said bitterly as memories started flashing across her mind of Lulu and her so called friend.

"Johnny was told by Trevor Lansing you were dead, he ran some tests but Trevor fakes it to make it look like you died. Then he was trying to deal with your death."

"Yeah, by screwing Lulu less than two months after my death."

"No, he just hung around her, until Trevor kidnapped her, he felt guilt and rescued her with Logan and Spinelli's help. Then he was hurt blowing up a ship and things just happened. Georgie, he regrets is all, he is in pain from this too. From what Margie said, he didn't deal well with it at all, he reverted back to his childhood and that is why he ended up with Lulu."

"Elizabeth, I can't deal with this anymore. I have all I can deal with. Let me get home then I will talk to Margie or maybe Lainey. I need space for a few days. Please tell them that." Georgie went over to the farthest corner and pulled down the blankets that Jax had shown them and cried herself to sleep.

Elizabeth wished she could help the younger girl but she understood why she was hurting, so she let her wallow for a while. Georgie was going to have to decide if she could deal with this, then deal with Lulu and Spinelli, more importantly if she could ever trust Johnny again.

Jason and Jax had returned and Jason pulled her into his arms and just held her as she cried for the younger girl and even herself. When she finally cried herself out, she started planning. Georgie didn't need Elizabeth's help, she needed Lizzie's and Lizzie was going to help.

Jason was going to be dealing with Lizzie and Elizabeth, but he was also going to be dealing with the mother of his children and his lover. She was planning on declaring war when she returned home. At first she was going to let things settle, but she knew that she needed to deal with things before she chickened out and let go.

Reaching up she pulled Jason's head down and kissed him saying "I love you and I am going to make sure that nothing and no one comes between us this time. We are going to be dealing with things together, for now on."

"Fine with me. I love you too. I think we need to consider making some changes to a few other things as well. I want to get married right away, so that neither of us can back out. We deal with things as a couple."

"Jax?" After getting the Aussie's attention, she asked "Can we make a quick detour to New York or even Niagara Falls."

"Sure, may I ask why?" he asked as the question got the attention of the two women as well.

"We want to get married, so could you stand up for Jason and Lily and Georgie can stand up for me. It's a shame that Sean left to fly back last night to prepare for our arrived we could have used him as well." she smiled impishly at the other two.

Georgie stood up then and looked at Jason, then her and said. "Fine,but we need to get you a dress."

"The silk Versace tank dress, should do." suggested Lily.

"Which one was the again?" asked Georgie.

"The light green dress with the matching heels."

"That's perfect. I do have to say even though I don't care about fashion, the clothes that Tony arranged for the three of us are perfect."

"Elizabeth? Should we go shopping?" asked Jax.

"No, they are right, it is perfect. Jason let's do this." she said with a smile.

"Let's go to the back a second." he said cautiously.

When Jason took her to a quiet corner and said if we do this, we are going to have to renew the vows for the boys and our relatives."

"No because I had a plan, that is now changed. Call Emily and your parents. I will call Grams, or maybe you had better. Then have them meet us at Vista Pointe. We land elsewhere so that no one knows we are coming in and get married in Port Charles."

"Sounds good, but I have to call Francis first, he need to do something for me." with that he wrapped his arms around her and soundly kissed her.

"Jason this doesn't solve all of our problems, but I think we both need to security of knowing the other isn't going to flee and that we are working things out."

"I want Diane to be there with the paperwork for Cameron, I had her take care of it before we left but it needs your signature. It is to change his birth certificate. Edward helped pull some strings and Jake's has already be changed. California law is a little different and I wanted to wait until you were back."

"I agree, now go and call Monica. Tell her to keep Tracy out of it."

"Not a problem, she kicked the Spencer's out of the mansion, Tracy was allowed to stay. Luke tried to as well, but then she found out about the will and tossed them both out on their respective butts."

"Let's get this thing going." she said. Jason made his calls, Jax made some as well while Georgie and Lily plotted together to deal with any intruders. An ambulance was meeting them at the airport in Watertown to take Leyla and Dr. Julian with their patient to Mercy, escorted by some of Jason's men.

As they landed Jason couldn't help feeling like he was living some wild dream, this was something he has wanted for so long and now it was happening. His parents and Mrs. Hardy had questions, but understood that they didn't want to wait. Emily had screamed his ear off, then had been called to the door by an excited Brenda. At least now he knew what Jax's call had been about.


	24. Chapter 24

Truth or Die

Chapter 24

Rated R

JOHNNY woke up from his dream and went to sit out on the balcony. He had been embarrassed by Lulu. Seeing her with Carly and the other seriously deranged blond made him want to just scream. How had he done this, had he been this out of it for the last year that he hadn't realized what a selfish and self-center bitch she was.

He cringed as he recalled all the times he babied her or told her he loved her. Maybe he should have been checking himself into Shadybrook last month. Now he had to deal with what he had done and hope that somehow he managed to get his life back.

Last July his life was great, he had a beautiful wife and a child on the way, now he had nothing. His child had died, his wife was going to hate his guts and he could actually see a resemblance to his father.

He could recall seeing Georgie and avoiding her because she had reminded him of Annie, how many times had he turned away or made sure to not be in the same area because he hadn't wanted to hurt. Now his mother said she was getting her memories back, memories that would include his chasing around with Lulu while she was right there. If he had bothered to open his eyes.

Maxie had explained the blond to brunette thing. She had dyed her hair darker last August when she had cut some of it off. That was another mess, Maxie had been avoiding him, she had pointed out that he wasn't the only one who made mistakes. That she had hit on him, in fact had climbed all over him to get back at Lulu. She had also told him about Claudia and the money. She was feeling a little sick herself.

BRENDA was out as early as possible. Jax had called from the plane, they were arriving in Watertown around 3 o'clock and would arrive at Vista Pointe around sundown. Seven o'clock by his estimates. She had a lot to do before then, plus making sure to annoy Carly enough to distract her.

Going over to the cottage she found Emily with Elizabeth's boys, she had to admit they were beautiful so she would not give credit to Jason for them. He had just rubbed his eyebrows when she had told him the same thing.

Emily agreed with Monica and Audrey they would deal with Jake and Cameron, keeping them out of sight until later. Emily was handling the flowers and the stuff Jason wanted done. Brenda the food and whatever Diane needed. Alan was to keep the family away. Edward was to be told at the last minute, Tracy only after the fact.

As they all left for their respective errands, Emily called Lucky and Sarah to do her part, then arranged for Sam to meet her at the park, just in time she hoped. That should keep the three of them busy. Stopping at the florists, she saw Max ordering flowers and sending them to Diane. She had heard what happened and knew that the attorney would not give in as long as he was working for Sonny.

"Miss Quartermaine, may I say it is great to see you alive. Your brother missed you very much. Are you here to get flowers?" he asked wincing, of course she was why else would she be in a flower shop.

"Yes, we are having a small private party at the estate then my parents are getting their vows renewed. Nice to see you, Max." with that she turned to the florist and ordered the flowers she wanted.

Leaving the store, she went to take care of the packages for Jason, the sheets amused her, Audrey Hardy had mentioned Jason not washing them and how she had given him a hard time about it. The next few items on the list made no sense, but if Jason wanted soup and the other items taken to the studio she would.

She groaned as she left the lingerie store in the mall to see Carly and Corky coming towards her carrying shopping bags, with Lulu exiting the store next to hers.

"EMILY!!" she yelled. Dropping her bags, maybe with her sister-in-law back things would return to normal. "Why didn't you call me. Lucky told me you were home but no one had seen you. You will not believe how bad things have been without you."

"Hello Lulu." she said extracting herself from the blond. "You mean like your brother not having surgery or maybe your running off after killing Logan. Or how about how your brother let Claudia stay at the mansion and is sleeping with her after knowing she hired the man who put Micheal in a coma, better yet how Carly still out to control over Jason and doesn't get the message he isn't interest. You too Corky."

"Emily? What are you talking about Nik didn't say anything about Claudia hiring Devlin, if she did how would he know." asked Lulu.

"He did, ask him. Kind of like Sam watching Jake get kidnapped, then Lucky covering it. Your brothers are a piece of work. Now if you will excuse me I have to finish my shopping."

"Emily when are you guys getting married?" asked Lulu.

"We aren't. I knew even before I came home it was over. Carly do you believe me about Nik?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately I d. You do know that I can use this to get custody of Spencer." she said. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me because you have as much chance of getting Spencer as I do, maybe less. Nik left for Greece this morning, you are under restrictions from your other sons, and Courtney is insane and will not be allowed near any child. She should be in a cell at Shadybrook even as we speak."

"Jason won't like you talking to me that way, you wait and see when I tell him he will make you apologize."

"No he won't. He is the one who wants you committed, now if you will excuse me my parents are getting remarried this evening and I have to finish shopping for it."

JASON listened to Elizabeth's heart as she slept, somehow they had gotten all twisted around and he was leaning against her chest. He lifted his head and looked around Jax was out of it. Lily was sleeping as well. He knew that she was going to have to deal with Sonny.

Elizabeth and he had told her about Sonny's illness and about Kate Howard. She was hoping that the fact he wanted to marry her would allow her a quick divorce. He wondered what was going on that Cooper stayed with Tony and the rest of men who would be arriving later today.

He could hear Leo talking to Leyla in what sounded like Farsi, they had been dealing with Jerry for a while now. He had woken up only to whisper something like baby's breath. He knew that it was the man's nickname for Elizabeth, so he had listened as he moaned. The fact that Liz had shot him was apparently beyond his comprehension.

Finally he could hear Georgie still crying. She had been doing so off and on since they had told her the truth. He knew she didn't like him but slid out and went to see if she needed anything anyhow.

"Georgie?" was all he said.

"I'm fine." she said firmly as she wiped tears.

"Yes. I can see that. You know you lie worse than Elizabeth when she is like this. May I sit for a minute. I know some things you need to know about Johnny."

"Go ahead, tell me. Tell me how my wonderful supposed husband chases after the one person I can't stand and started screwing around with her, how I was suffering a miscarriage because he had to be so macho and deal with his father and Logan. Did you know that my miscarriage, it was the result of injury. An injury he helped cause along with your friend Spinelli."

"I heard. I know you are hurting, but I asked Johnny how he could miss this, miss knowing you were Annie. Do you want to know what he said?"

"The shine off of Lulu's empty head?" she sneered.

"That is what Maxie asked him. No, he knew you as a blond with shoulder length hair, meet Georgie as a brunette with short hair. Saw a resemblance to his late wife and avoided you because of it, he couldn't deal with the pain. I can understand, I have been there.

Sometime we try to hurt ourselves by doing what we shouldn't. Johnny did that, from what I understand, Trevor must have known the truth about who you were and your relationship. I think he helped set a lot of this in motion. As to why Lulu. Because she wasn't you. She isn't caring unless it involves her family or something she wants, she is easy to deal with. I did the same thing and paid a really big price for it. Years that I should have had with Elizabeth and our sons. Don't create more regrets, just deal with the past and move on." he said gently.

"Jason, if it was anyone other than Lulu. I could. She had done things to make me miserable most of my life. I know you don't remember Jason Quartermaine, but I do. Did you know that his, well your family was at my eighth birthday party. Lulu and her family was there as well.

While we are having cake and ice cream in the kitchen at your house, her Mom let her open all my gifts after she had a temper tantrum. The presents were in the study and she snuck in there. That is the best part of a getting gift, opening them. Laura's excuse was, well I still got to keep them, at least. No sorry, no nothing. No one said anything, most were embarrassed by it, but I had to be the bigger person.

A few years later, when Laura started going nuts, Lulu threw a fit at my graduation party for middle school, I had gotten this big award and first in my class. She ruined the party. All I got was that I had to let it go she was dealing with Laura's mess and that Luke had fled. Once again I was expected to be the bigger person.

Then she got the job at Kelly's. She didn't want it but was told to take it. She came in and got the better hours and did half the work she was supposed to. I was supposed to just accept it because her family owned the place. I can still hear her saying that her Aunt Bobbie owned it. Well she was my Aunt Bobbie too, but once again I had to just accept it.

She slept with my husband after making it look like I was cheating on him with Diego. Made my life miserable for months. But she got pregnant. So I was supposed to just accept it, be the bigger person since her life was messed up. She was the one who messed it up, the one who chose to have an abortion, but everyone made me out to be the bad guy. I had to move on and once again be the bigger person.

Now she is with my husband, and I am supposed to just accept that a mistake was made. I can't I am sick of just accepting things. I am not going to do it. I am going home, mourning my child that my HUSBAND and HIS MISTRESS COST ME. So don't tell me that I have to deal with the past and move on, this time she has cost me too much."

"Georgie, that isn't what I am saying." he said as he handed her the towel from the sink across the way.

"Then what are you saying?" she asked.

"Just listen to Johnny and tell him these things. I think he needs to know. No matter how much they hurt, it helps to have it out in the open. I know he still loves you, I know that he is still in love with you. Things have a way of working themselves out if we get out of our own way. I just don't want the two of you to end up like Elizabeth and I almost did. Torn apart by others."

"I don't know that I can do that right now. I need time to deal."

"I agree, you do. This mess wasn't your fault, and I hate to say it but they weren't totally Johnny's either. Yes, he screwed up, you did as well a little in the beginning. Then the whole thing spiraled out of control.

However, Johnny ended things with Lulu, even before he knew you were alive. The fire brought all of it back to him. Now Trevor is dying, Anthony Zachara is dying. Your only hurdles are his sister who hates Lulu and his mother who likes you. Lulu herself, because you know how she is, she isn't going to give up. Then there is Johnny and you. The two of you and your pain and anger are the worst part of this."

"I know you don't remember Spinelli, but a few people thought you were in love with him. When you died, they found some letters on your computer to him about wanting to be with him."

Georgie had a flashback, she remembered writing the letter, not the person they were to, but the letters. She recalled the reason, and groaned. "Jason, it wasn't like that. I remember the letters, please tell me they didn't end up for public consumption."

"Lucky was on the case." was all he said.

"Great, just great. Now I need to explain to some kid I don't even remember that I was trying to figure things. That writing was a way of doing so."

"I can deal with Spinelli if you like. It might help you to know he is hanging around with Maxie."

"My sister."

"Yes, I think they like each other, she refers to him as her best friend." Jason didn't tell her they were sleeping together, he didn't think she could, handle that right now. "It looks like they are headed towards more." he gave himself an out for when the truth came out.

AS the guests started to head out to Vista Point, Tracy had run into her step daughter on the Haunted Star. She was furious, Alan and Monica were getting remarried and hadn't invited her. Stomping off the boat she ran into Mike Corbin who was looking for Luke. "My husband is in a bottle in the office."

Carly had the strangest feeling, like she was missing something, something important. Going into Sonny's house, she saw him finishing meeting with Father Coates, about his wedding, like that was going to actually happen. He would leave Kate at the alter or before. No way the wedding would actually take place. "Father Coates, have a nice evening."

"Thank you Mrs. Jacks, I will. I am off to officiate at another wedding, one I have looking forward to for a while. You have a nice evening as well."

"FATHER COATES!" called out Courtney as she entered the house, "how nice to see you, we need to get together sometime this week, I need to plan my wedding, Jason and I are getting remarried, you know after the first one was stopped and the second was invalid." she said sweetly.

"You and your groom come and see me when you are ready." he said, he had heard she was insane. He just humored the girl. She would be in Shadybrook by that time.

Exiting quickly, he got into his car and drove up to Vista Point, reminding himself to warn Mr. Jacks about his wife.

AS the ambulance sped towards Mercy and the bridal party went to Vista Point, the two groups were in vastly different moods. Leo and Leyla just wanted to deliver the patient to the care of Dr Ford and then on to their respective homes. The bridal party was in a great mood, when they arrived at the parking lot they found Alan and Edward arguing as to why there were there.

"Your here because I thought you might want to see Elizabeth and I get married." Jason announced as they walked up to the argumentative twosome. Edward spun around and greeted them,

"Miss Webber, I am so glad you are alive. Are you sure you want to marry the reprobate member of this family." he growled.

"Actually, no. Mr. Quartermaine, I'm positive I don't want to. I would rather just marry Jason, you're a little old." she reached up and kissed the elderly gentleman. His face got red as he realized she had insulted him.

Alan just chuckled and let his father down the stairs to his great-grandchildren and Audrey. The woman saw her granddaughter following behind and rushed over to greet her and hug her. "Elizabeth, my dear, you have no idea how good it is to see you."

"Grams, you have no idea how good it is to be seen." She bend down and pulled her sons into her arms and could not believe how much it seemed like they had grown in the last few days. Emily and Brenda were standing behind her grams when Georgie and Lily entered the area. She saw Brenda sway and then get eased down onto one of the benches.

"Lily?" was all she asked.

"Yes, Brenda. It's me, we can talk later, let's get these two married first.."

CARLY was still a trying to shake off the feeling that something was happening that she needed to stop, recalling the was she felt when she saw Father Coates, she decided that it had to do with Sonny's wedding. Calling the rectory she asked for him, only for Father Mateo to tell her he was officiating at a Quartermaine wedding at Vista Point.

"Thank you." she said as the sense of urgency got deeper, calling for Max she asked him to run her to the Point, it was on the other side of town and she hated driving those cliffs. After getting Sonny's permission, he got the limo and drove her out the drive and towards the point with Courtney riding shotgun. Neither woman liked Kate and if this could stop the wedding she was in. How dare the woman suggest Courtney get a job and her own place. Her brother had more than enough money to support her. Besides she would be moving into the penthouse just as soon as Jason and she got married.

DIANE gave Jason and Liz the paperwork for Cameron as well as the predated wedding license. As the flowers were handed to her, Elizabeth hugged her boys and started to joined Jason at the alter. She looked around, Jax was acting as Jason's best man, Sean and Francis were there.

Where were the women. There had been a dust up over who was going to be the maid of honor after Emily had said no. She explained she felt it would be bad luck after being her bridesmaid the other times. Strangely enough none of the other three had been willing. She went looking for them and found them arguing amongst themselves over her stun gun.

"Are you planning on using that on Jason or Me?" she asked giggling. "Or perhaps Father Coates?"

"None of the above. Brenda has a bad feeling that Carly is going to show up. She wants to use it, Lily as well. I have the better aim, so I am going to be the one to do it."

"Carly doesn't know about the wedding, if she does show up I think the sight of me alive alone, will cause her to keel over. Let me have that."

"NO! Let me keep it, trust me I think she is going to show up." announced Brenda.

"Fine, just one of you get up there, Lily I think it should be you in case she does show up." with that Elizabeth pulled the reluctant brunette to the front, handed her some flowers and said walk, now. She walked up the makeshift isle amused to realize they were in the exact same spot he had kissed her years ago.

Georgie and Emily watched the wedding, Emily started crying when they reached the part where Jason said "I do." then when Liz said the same, she just let the tears flow. When Father Coates said you may now kiss your bride, they watched as Jason and Liz kissed, then didn't stop.

"Do you think they will come up for air soon. He has already had brain damage, lack of oxygen tends to make it worse." idly announced Monica.

"Maybe they are breathing through their noses." suggested Alan.

"Should we see if there is a fire hydrant near by?" asked an amused Jax when they still didn't break apart. When Jason finally released Elizabeth's lips, a sigh of envy and relief went through the crowds, only to hear a buzzing sound and then Brenda saying that was fun.

Then a thud. Followed by a second. Then finally Max saying Miss Barrett you really shouldn't have done that.

"Max, I really should have. Now help me get them to the car. You take the manbeast. I will drag Carly."

Cody walked up from the parking lot with Johnny and Maria. "I will take care of Miss Spencer."

Jason was just holding Elizabeth, he didn't want to let her go. They were finally married, and all he could remember was hearing her say I do and then I love you before they kissed. Pulling her back a little he kissed her again, now that they had recovered their breaths from the first kiss.

"Mine." was all he said when they finally broke apart. "Forever."

"Your are mine." was all she answered. "Forever."

"We had better get the boys before Edward starts telling them about ELQ."

"We still need to announce about Cameron. Too."

"Maybe later, right now I want to grab our sons and get out of here."

"We have to eat first. Then I promised Grams a few minutes."

"Okay, exactly one hour from the time we arrive at the mansion, we are leaving."

"We have to stay an hour." she groaned.

"Thirty minutes." he answered liking that idea.

"You had better make it forty-five." announced his father as he interrupted them. "Jason, you need to deal with Max, he is rather upset that Brenda stunned Carly and Courtney. Elizabeth could you please get your gun back from Brenda she is threatening to use it again. By the way Carly and Courtney don't know that you two were the bride and groom."


	25. Chapter 25

I own nothing just borrowed others toys.

Truth or Die

Chapter 25

Elizabeth wished they could have just one day before things started to creep up on them, but for some reason Brenda had been right and the two blond bimbos had crashed the wedding. Too late to do any damage but still there. She had to smile at Brenda as she held out her hand for her stun gun and the model didn't want to return it.

"I want one of these." she stated wistfully.

"Get your own, this ones mine." Lizzie replied with a smirk. Brenda had thought she was talking to her, then saw the way she was looking. Turning around she saw Carly and Courtney coming towards them. "Courtney, Jason and I just got married, you are too late. Carly, yes I'm alive. Get out."

"Miss Webber you cant-" started Max.

"Max, it's Mrs. Morgan." stated Elizabeth as she ignored the outraged blonds. "As for talking to the wonder sluts yes I can. I can do anything I want. Here it goes. Stay away from me, stay away from our sons and stay away from Jason, or I won't be so nice next time. Courtney didn't you learn your lesson on the Island."

"What are you talking about you, you home wrecker." she whined. "Just wait until Sonny hears about this. He'll take care of things" Jason thought, not if I take care of him first then listened to Elizabeth trying not to smile.

"Your big bad brother, the coffee importer. What is he going to do. Restrict me from buying coffee? There is nothing he can do. By the way did you forget getting stunned in your rather notable posterior when you attacked Summer. I was the one with the stun gun, that time. It looks like Brenda needs to work on her aim."

The blond started to charge, only for Emily to stick her foot out and say "Oops. Sorry." rather insincerely. "I think you need a doctor, I can recommend a good one, let's see, there is Dr. Scorpio, no she won't do it. Dr. Drake, no he won't want to piss off Robin. Maybe Steven Webber. Yes, there is the one for you to see. Wait, not a good idea he hates Carly and Sonny even more. Let's see, I know how about my mom. No not a good idea. She hates your guts, lets see. I have an idea, go to the free clinic, I'm sure they are used to dealing with Courtland street walkers. They might help you."

"I'll just go to Nik's free clinic."

"I wouldn't do that, Nadine and Leyla the nurses there adore Liz. Plus Nik probably banned you from it."

"Max, let's get out of here." said Carly as she tried to help Courtney with the blood flowing from her nose. It was definitely broken and the lip was split open with small stones inside of it. "You are going to pay for this Elizabeth. I promise you that. You just wait and see. If you think you life was hard before I am going to make it miserable."

"Try Carly, I will be sure to wait for you. For the record, things have changed. I have changed. Take me on and you will regret it." announced Lizzie.

"You're real big with Jason to hide behind. How long do you think that will last. He is just standing there letting this happen." she sneered. "He will be back on my side before you know it, he has been mad at me before and forgave me this time won't be any different, it won't matter that you squeezed a kid out." Jason wanted to say something but Elizabeth had made him promise to let her deal with the first encounter with Carly.

Lizzie smiled slowly and saw they had an audience. "Two kids, Carly two. Cameron is Jason's as well. Go ask Mike Corbin. He can verify it. By the way how is Morgan? That's right you don't know, he is in foster care and your child with the unknown father is in Sonny's custody."

"GO to HELL!" said Carly as she helped Courtney to the limo.

"Max, keep in mind what I just told you. Stay out of it, tell Sonny to do so as well, he won't like the consequences if he doesn't." warned Jason as he slid his arms around Elizabeth's waist. "Lizzie are we finished. Can we get this reception over and go home."

"I guess so, I was having fun." she sighed. Her grams and Monica had left with the boys and she wanted to see her sons. She saw Margie talking to Georgie and while she wanted to help, she knew that this was one time to stay out of it.

The others all gathered in cars and headed over to the mansion, leaving Father Coates alone with Marie and Georgie and Johnny. The two younger people seemed to be circling each other. Margie asked the priest for a ride, then told them to please talk to each other before they did something they would regret.

Georgie just glared at him then stalked off towards the parking lot. She watched as Margie left with the priest. Then turned and said so what are we supposed to talk about? Maybe how you are screwing my worst enemy or better yet how your chasing after her caused me to lose my baby? Yes, let's start with that one."

Johnny flinched, then backed away. Morgan had tried to warn him, but he had hoped the mobster was wrong about the bitterness as well as the anger. "Georgie, will you let me explain."

"No. Let me tell you what happened to our child, if you can offer a good excuse, maybe we can talk about the blond whore you have been telling that you love her.

How about I tell you that I was still pregnant at the ball, you know the one where your father went on a rampage and instead of warning the police about him you tried to handle it yourself. Or better yet, how I was run into by you and pushed into the door handle of the bathroom for my first injury. You do recall that don't you?" she asked.

"Georgie, I didn't know."

"Doesn't matter, I could have been anyone, you were in SUCH A HURRY to get your little angel to safety. The fact that it hurt me physically didn't matter after all Lulu was the important person, the only one you could see."

Johnny sat down, recalling that night and the way he had all but shoved her out of the way. Lulu had challenged his father and his father had threatened the girl. It made him sick to think how single minded he had been.

"Then there is Lucky Spencer, he shoved me as well. Of course he is a police officer, so he is allowed to get away with being an ass. At least he thinks so. Logan and Scott arguing with Spinelli..." she sat down. "Oh my god, I remember Spinelli. The geek who felt safe. I can't wait to tell Margie. She was right it all did come back. Where was I?" she asked

"Oh, yes, the argument about your father and Jason, having to defend the guy. Let's see, then we were all rescued. Do you even remember me being on the boat, you should; in your hurry to get in Logan's face you shoved me closer to the edge of the railing on the ferry. Oh yes, of course it was to defend Lulu. You had help though; Scott and Logan.

Then Lulu got into the act. Cause she's a Spencer and is brave and strong. She probably still thinks she did the right thing that night. Did you know that according to the police if she had just stayed either in the ballroom or the barn, chances are the mess wouldn't have happened that night. But she's a Spencer and never pays for her mistakes.

Let's see what happened next. Oh yes, you were pulled off the boat by the police, Lulu in her hurry to get to you, pushed me out of the way. I was four months pregnant. Not that she knew, but she didn't care; someone was in the way. It wasn't anyone she cared about so she just shoved me. Right into one of the pylons, then Spinelli had to help her.

Oops, Georgie had to go the hospital, Oops, she had a miscarriage, then went home and stayed quiet about it. Where was the babies father? Chasing Lulu. Just like Dillon. You know I recall seeing you in the park the night I was killed.Where were you going in such a rush. Let me guess to see Lulu. The one person who for my entire life has made it hell, so fuck you and her. Just give me a divorce Johnny and get the hell out of my life." she sobbed.

Johnny tried approaching her again but she just edged further away. "Georgie, please let me talk to you, please." he pleaded, even as her words echoed through his head. Their baby died because of him, because of him. It was like a litany through his head. He tried to approach again, when she reached out for him, then he felt her grab his hand the twist it back. "STAY AWAY. DON'T YOU GET IT, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME."

As she went to the other side of the car, she saw the keys in the ignition, getting in she turned in over and drove off before he could even yell her name. Cursing, he pulled out his cell and called to asked Cody for one of Jason's men to catch up and follow Georgie to make sure she was okay.

He sat down with his head in his hands. Then replayed the night of the ball in his mind. He just sat there then started throwing up in the bushes. His life had just ended again, he would do as she wanted, give her the freedom she requested. He had turned into his father, only he had succeeded in killing his child.

JASON and Elizabeth sat there in the driveway neither really wanting to go to the party. They were happy to be married and wanted to go home and live their life. However if he wanted to get close to his parents he had to do this. Taking a deep breath, they entered together, to see everyone waiting for them.

"Just what were the two of you doing in that car?" teased Brenda.

"Wishing on a shooting star that we were home. Wait no more like wishing I had seen you stun Carly." admitted Elizabeth.

"I really want one of those guns. It would be great. May I borrow yours tomorrow?" she asked.

"No, I have to let people know that I am alive and home. I may need it, where is Lily." asked Elizabeth.

"She is sleeping upstairs, we talked a bit on the ride here. I can't imagine what she went through. She wants to face Sonny before he gets married tomorrow. I think that is the only reason she hasn't laid into me."

"Does anyone here have an invitation. So we can know what time the wedding is?" asked Monica.

"No, none of you were invited." laughed Jax. "We can deal with it in the morning. I am sure I have an invitation from Kate at the house, actually it is at Carly's."

We can deal with that later, let's just celebrate with Jason and Elizabeth." suggested Alan.

As the party started to wind down, the door to the living room opened and Tracy came barging in, "How dare you get married without me. I am your sister. Mother would have been so disappointed in you."

"I wonder what grandmother would think of you altering dad's will, as for the marriage. I doubt that Elizabeth or Jason wanted you there." said Emily.

"Jason, why would he get to decided who attends the wedding? Elizabeth, I am glad you are alive." she tried for politeness as she had hope that the brunette could get Lucky and Lulu off Luke's back in regards to Laura's house.

Jason tugged Elizabeth past his aunt and said goodnight to the rest of the room, gathering the boys as they left. As they put them in the car seats in the SUV, Elizabeth stopped stunned. She had done it, she had married Jason. With all that still needed resolved, it felt good. Jason looked up at the inaction and came around and kissed her as he helped her into the front seat, kissing her as Cameron giggled.

LULU followed the blond to his room, Carly should have called Johnny ten minutes ago and he should be on his way. No matter what he would come to rescue her. As she slowly started kissing the guy she heard a pounding on the door, right on time. She thought. Only for Cody to enter the room, "Lulu are you in trouble or is this a set up?' he asked exasperated.

"Where is Johnny?" she asked confused.

"Too busy to deal with you. Not that he even wanted to. Now get dressed, buddy I would be more careful of the girls you pick up this one had a different ending to this evening planned. The last guy she did this to ended up on the wrong end of a knife. Don't believe me check the papers. Lulu stop wasting Johnny's time and mine. He won't be coming to rescue you."

"He would have it you hadn't interfered." she pouted.

"No he wouldn't. In fact, he only mentioned it to me after getting dropped off at his apartment, saying he wished you would get the hint. I came here all on my own."

GEORGIE found the spare key and let herself into the house, she called the station, the officer at the desk had said her father was dealing with a murder investigation, someone had killed Trevor Lansing, with a pillow at the hospital. That he had been there for hours.

Telling him to have her father stop home when he was done, she went up to her room. Without turning on the light she got into her bed and went to sleep.

Maxie finished with her dad, then went home. She had heard someone in Mr. Lansing's room and might have seen the murderer. It had looked like Ric, but she wasn't positive. She wished she hadn't had an appointment with Dr. Lee. Even worse it was at Mercy where she had never been.

Entering her room, she did her evening ablutions and went to bed, hoping Matt was quieter this time when he came home. He had been stuck working at the clinic since GH was still shut and wasn't happy about it. She could care less, if it wasn't for his working with Jagger Cates on a police sting he would have been fired ages ago and would be out of her hair.

Their attorney said that even if her sister was alive, they had no basis for tossing him out on his rear, that it wasn't something that could be used to evict him. She wanted Georgie to return but dreaded it at the same time, how were they going to explain Matt and how was she going to explain what she had almost done to Johnny.

JASON helped the boys with their bedtime rituals, as Elizabeth watched and enjoyed. "Good night, I love you." she said to Cameron as he slowly started to fall asleep, only after being reassured that she would be there in the morning.

Jason joined her in the hall, then asked if he was sleeping with her or down the hall in the guest room. Elizabeth was shocked, then realized he still wasn't sure of things. "With me, Jason by still dealing with things I mean outside of this house, here I think we are going to be just fine. What did you want to talk about earlier." she asked.

"Let's go change, then I will tell you. I still can't believe I got married in jeans and a t-shirt. Monica just about had a fit and your grandmother wasn't happy either."

"Well I liked it, now can I ask a question, what happened to my sheets and why was my grandmother apologizing for you in regards to them." she asked as they entered the bedroom.

Jason told her about sleeping there and not changing the sheets because they smelled like her. Elizabeth just smiled and said the reason they were her favorites was because they were the ones they had slept on. "I don't recall a lot of sleeping, a lot of other things including talking but no sleeping." he said.

"I think we need to make some new memories, then." she said teasing him.

"Fine, but first you have to agree with something." he said firmly as he evaded her hands then captured her from behind.

"What am I agreeing to" she asked as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Just doing some dating, you know where we go out without the boys occasionally and spend some mommy and daddy time. We do what we missed the first time. We do all the things we both have dreamed of doing."

MATT entered the house, bone tired. After a full day, Carly Jacks had come in with a woman who looked like she had been beat up. When told the free clinic was for indigent patients she had tossed the place. He had wanted to help but Nadine who was in charge until Nik returned had sent her to Mercy.

When he finally got to the second floor, he started to strip out of his dress shirt and pull his t-shirt out of his pants. Turning on the light he saw a beautiful brunette in her bra and panties, lying face down across the duvet. Shaking his head at another plot by Maxie, he went over and turned on his television full blast.

Georgie woke up and saw the man in her bedroom and attacked. Before he could defend himself, he was on the floor holding him stomach with a bloody nose.

"What is going on in here? Matt other people live here too,--" she stopped. Her sister, her dead but alive sister was standing over Dr. Hunter in only her bra and panties.

"Georgie!!" she squealed as she threw herself at her sister. "When, how, what, oh my god, I have to call Dad and Robin. This is great, I thought we would have to go to see you at Jason's." she felt her sister stiffen and then push her off.

"Maxie why is this guy in my bedroom, if he is one of your playmates make sure he gets the right room next-."

"Your bedroom, nice try this is my room. Maxie this is getting out of hand. What else are you going to try. Get out and get your friend out of my room." he growled as he tossed his robe at the brunette who had beaten him up. She tossed it right back at him. Then grabbing her slip put it on.

"Maxie what is he talking about." she was getting furious. "Did you rent out my bedroom, how could you?' she asked as she paced.

"Nice try gorgeous but it won't work. It has been done before." he said dryly.

"Shut up Matt, this is my sister."

"I thought your sister was dead, wasn't that what you were boohooing when Robin rented this room out to me."

"ROBIN did this?" fumed Georgie. "What right does she have to be renting out rooms in our house."

"The way I understood it, it was an empty room, Look deal with this elsewhere, I need some sleep." he said as he tried to push them out of his room.

"Look, who ever you are, I am Georgie Jones this is my bedroom, If you are so desperate for a room, go see my cousin, who seems to thing she is in control of the world. Whatever, you do just do it elsewhere or I will call the police. I assure you that they will take you out of here. I am not in the mood right now."

"Look neither am I-" he started to say but Georgie was glad she had checked the glove box of Johnny's car. Pulling out his gun from under the pile of her clothes., she said. "Get the hell out of my house. Now." removing the safety.

Backing away he went outside and called Jagger. "Look, Maxie has gone too far this time, can you please come over."

When Jagger arrived, Matt let them in to hear Maxie and Georgie yelling at each other. "Look the crazy one has a gun, I think she wouldn't hesitate to use it."

"Ladies, can we please calm down." asked Jagger, the yelling hurt his head. The brunette was turned towards Maxie who was facing him. He had to admit for a crazy person she was rather hot, then she turned around. She was standing there in just a short dress and no shoes.

"JAGGER, THIS IS so cool, how are you. When did you come back to town." she asked as he realized he had just checked out a girl that was eleven when he had left town.

"Hello Georgie. Doesn't anyone stay dead in this town." he said as he hugged the girl.

"Does that mean you wish I was dead." she asked.

"No, I am glad you are okay. Does your dad know."

"I just got in. Frisco does though, he helped rescue us from Jerry Jacks and one of his goons. Look I am really tired, can you get this jerk out of my house."

"I wish I could, but he does have a lease. Look is there anyplace else you can stay for the evening."

"You want me to leave my own house?"

"I'm afraid so, I know it's not cool but just for the night." he hated it but unfortunately Matt did have the right to ask for it.

Georgie felt the pain, then the hurt. What had happened while she was dead. "Fine, I will leave, since apparently I'm not wanted. Don't worry Jagger. By the way when you see my so called cousin, tell her I said for her to go to hell. I would have NEVER DONE THIS TO HER. Remind her of how she felt when your brother died, how she hated losing even a part of him then tell her I hope the pain hurt half as bad as this. Maxie tell the commissioner I will be in touch."

"Georgie!" she tried to get her sister to stay or at least wait for her. She could see the tears pouring down her face. Jagger felt like he had just stabbed the young girl. He watched as Matt just walked to his room and slammed the door ignoring the problem he had created.

Jagger followed Georgie out the door, asking where she was going. "None of your concern, officer. You have done your job, now go to wherever you came from."

"Georgie I need the gun you pulled on him."

"No, Jerry Jack is trying to kill me, someone else thinks they did, I won't give it to you. Unless besides kicking me out of my home you want to arrest me too. Just put me in a cell, maybe I will be dead for real this time. Leave me alone Jagger."

"Georgie?" asked Maxie as she tried to catch her sister only for her to shrug off her arm. "Why do you have Johnny's car. Does he know your home?" she asked.

"Yes, I saw him earlier, when I told him how he and the little slut killed our child. Why don't you go and console him. Your good at that. I think he is home wherever that is, I left him at Vista Point when I took his car and gun."

"Georgie you can't just steal someone's car." said an irritated Jagger. "Is that his gun too?"

"Since we are married, I think if falls under the heading community property. Why don't you find him and asked him." with that she got into the car and gunning the engine left. Leaving a stunned Maxie and Jagger behind.


	26. Chapter 26

Truth or Die

Chapter 26

Georgie was hurting by the time she had checked into the Metrocourt, grateful for the credit card that Tony had given each of them. Her neighbor was making too much noise, but she just pulled the pillows over her head, ignored the jerk and finally fell asleep.

Only to be awakened at six am. Growling; she stormed over to grab her keycard, then she went next door to knock as loudly as she could.

"'Bout time, the service here stinks, I ordered these twenty minutes ago." Anthony looked up and saw a pissed off brunette standing in his doorway. "What do you want? I assure you I didn't order you for breakfast."

"Good because I'm not on the menu. Would you please keep it down, people are trying to sleep."

"Not my problem. Why don't you stick around my son will be joining me soon, he might be in need of a little quiet time with a beautiful girl."

Georgie took a deep breath, then told Anthony Zachara. "Your son is screwing Lulu Spencer; I would touch him after that without an acid bath. Now I am trying to sleep, so quiet down." With that she stomped back to her room, only for him to roll out to the hall and ask her name.

"Georgiana Jones. Mr. Zachara."

"Have a nice morning, Miss Jones." He chortled as he closed his door, the secrets had been spilling out over the last few days and he was well aware that she was his daughter in law. He had to admit she was certainly beautiful enough for Johnny. Let's see is she had the brains to deal with the Spencer girl on her own. If not he would take great pleasure in taking out Looloo for the loss of his grandson.

Elizabeth was in a very contented mood this morning; she had giggled a little when she heard Leticia trying to stop the boys from waking them minutes before. It was the one situation she wasn't sure what to do about. The woman wanted to help with the boys, she wasn't sure she wanted help. But with the Michael's condition she could certainly understand her need to stay close and to be busy.

Jason could hear her mind running as she lay in his arms. Kissing her shoulder he asked her what she was thinking. "Just about Leticia, we really don't need a nanny but she needs to be here so that she can feel useful."

"I actually have an idea on that. I say we keep her and have few dozen children to keep her busy." He felt Elizabeth giggling and then she asked "Are you going to be the one giving birth?"

"If I could do it I would. Somehow I don't think it works that way." He didn't want to look at the clock, it was time to go to the office and deal with things that had been slacking, now that he had Elizabeth back he didn't really want to go.

"Do you think that Emily and the others would mind if we stayed in bed all day?" She asked moaning as he kissed her and ran his hands up her thigh.

"I'm afraid that Spinelli would rush in thinking things that would be correct for once. I think we have to go and deal with the rest of world. I want you to promise that Emily will be there along with Sean when you see Lucky."

"I promise, first I have to go and see Lily and Brenda. To make sure they didn't kill each other last night. Then track down Georgie. Mac was frantic on the phone last night. Matt Hunter is an jackass."

"Brenda and Lily are united in this, I kind of wish I could be there to see Sonny's face. Tell Mac to try Alexis and Diane. Between the two of them they should be able to handle one arrogant doctor."

"I will, I know that you don't like Kate but I feel a little sorry for her." She said as she pulled them both out of bed.

"When she heard you had died, as well as what you meant to me, she came over to the Penthouse, with flowers and apologies. I think that Jax and her were the only ones there with sincere regrets that morning. She helped me get some of your pictures framed for the funeral."

Sonny told her to let it go for now. That he would handle Jason when he returned from his honeymoon. For now she had to deal with getting a divorce from Jax. Courtney considered that and went to the Metrocourt asking the man behind the counter to tell Jasper Jacks that she was here.

"Who may I say you are ma'am?" Asked Marty politely.

"His wife, Courtney Matthews Morgan Jacks." She stated.

Getting on the phone he called his boss and then told her Jax would see Courtney at the wedding, until then he was occupied. The blond hadn't like the message and would have stomped up to see him but she had no idea of his room number. Leaving she went to see if she could find Carly who was being allowed to spend some time with Morgan. She needed the other blonds help.

Elizabeth left the mansion, feeling sorry for Jason. However, he had done it to himself. What on earth had distracted him that he would have agreed to come over here for lunch with the boys? She tried to avoid looking at Emily or Sean; they had all been avoiding the impending laughter. First Emily, then Sean had started as she tried to refrain from joining in.

"You have to admit it's funny." Emily started again, the mental image alone was worth it. Edward, Ned, Dillon and Alan plus Jason and the boys. As they entered the park to where they were supposed to meet up with Sarah, Lucky and Sam; Elizabeth asked Emily if the other part of the plan was ready.

"Yes, Sam will never know who is behind it. Stan let Spinelli think he went with Jason to give himself time to start. The first payments went out today what happens to the leftover money?"

"I was thinking we could donate it to a convent." She said making other two start laughing again.

When she saw Sarah walking towards her, Elizabeth was taken aback to realize it didn't hurt to think of her with Lucky. It just disgusted her. "Elizabeth, grams called me. I am so glad you are okay and home." She said.

"I'm sure you are Sarah. Let's sit on the bench while we wait for the others I called."

"How are the boys?" She asked. Not really caring except for how it affected her plans to win Lucky. He had been calling nonstop since she had stopped having sex with him; she figured that after another week he would be hers to do with what she pleased.

"Hello Sam, Lucky. I heard about your mother's house, Lucky. I am so sorry, I will see what I can do." She smiled, as she lied straight to his face. "I just wanted there to be no confusion as to my being back. Thanks to Tony Cassidine. He saved the boys and I from Helena. By the way where were you when this was happening?"

"We were in Mexico, helping Luke." Answered Sam.

"He had been arrest." Lucky kept up Sam's lie.

"Strange, Sam told everyone you were in Mexico getting engaged. Congratulations, I can't think of two people who deserve each other more." She said smiling at him.

"What about Sarah?"

"What about your sister?" Asked Lucky hoping she didn't know they were having sex.

"Since the two of you were having unprotected sex in my old room, I just assumed she had a say. After all she is not using any protection, is in fact taking fertility drugs. I would think she gets a say, well Sam, what do you think?"

"I am doing no such thing." Said an outraged Sarah.

"Elizabeth, stop trying to cause trouble, Jason has already run off to Carly. So you want Lucky back as the father of your kids. Or maybe just for Cam, let me guess Jason only wanted Jake. Not your other kid. So which is it." She sneered.

"Neither, Jason and I got married yesterday. There will be an interesting announcement in the papers this afternoon, you might want to read it, and you are a little out of touch. If I were you, think about this. How long do you think you will hold onto him when my sister gets pregnant? Let's face it he will service her whenever she wants, Lucky doesn't turn down free sex, you should know that by now, Daphne." With that Elizabeth scored the points she wanted and left, the sound of the shrill voices a balm to her heart.

Carly was back at the house, Morgan was happy and missed her. It made her feel better when he mentioned that Jax had called him. She could hear someone stomping up her steps, going to the door she saw Courtney ready for the wedding.

"Jax was rude to me, this morning. He said he would talk to me at this wedding, we both know it won't happen. Sonny will stand up Kate. So how am I going to get him to take me to the Dominican Republic?"

"We will see him later, I promise. Let's go this is enough of a disaster anyhow."

Bobbie was taking Morgan to the park. "Aunt Bobbie." Called out Lulu.

"Hello, sweetie, what are you doing today?"

"I was supposed to be at Kate's wedding, but since I was fired nothing. Lucky left a voicemail; Elizabeth is alive and home. He was meeting her in the park, I was hoping to help him convince her to get Mom's house back."

"Then maybe she can get Audrey to call off this witch-hunt on Carly."

"Grams only reported the abuse; the investigator was the one who decided the kids were safer. As for your mother's house, Lulu. I talked to Mike just now and he has decided to move into it. Nothing more that I could do. Sorry." She said as she started to walk by and join Cooper who was her guard the rest of the day.

"Elizabeth, Carly doesn't deserve this." called out Bobbie.

"Stop As for deserving this, yes she does, after all she was planning on doing the same thing to me, or do you think I deserve that?"

"You lied about Jake's pat-"

"Michael Corinthos the third; ring any bells, Bobbie. I recall she lied all around. first tried lying to Jason, then her stepfather, then AJ. Don't even go there. Bobbie, I have always respected you but you have a blind spot when it comes to Carly and your family."

JOHNNY and Claudia entered their father's suite. The house was ready and he was moving home this afternoon. Johnny was still looking for Georgie; Maxie had called him telling her what had happened the night before. As soon as he found his wife, he was going to give her what she wanted, at least in a limited capacity.

Freedom for now. Calling Mac he asked the man if he had seen her, only to hear that he was an idiot. "Where is he, he called us and isn't even here." Said Claudia after then minutes.

Johnny finally found the note, then the keycard, telling him to go next door. Lifting his eyebrow he went next door. Entering he saw the dress haphazardly tossed across the back of the chair, he knew that dress, his wife had been wearing it the day before. Slamming the door shut, he called the guard on his father and asked where he was?

Claudia was just standing there, as her brother ran down the stairs, leaving her in the dust. Smirking as she checked the time, she saw she had just enough time to crash the wedding of the year. She could find out Johnny's drama later.

Georgie entered the emergency room of GH, the paper said it was reopening today. She had a few things she wanted to stay to her cousin. Seeing the dark haired petite woman in the white coat, she just leaned against the wall, waiting for her to notice her. Listening as she talked to Patrick.

"I still think that peach is a better color, it will work with the accents better."

"Fine but we need a little mint to go with that. Look, are you going to be okay, I have to report to Mercy for that surgery on Mr. Stens."

"Yes, just go. I have to meet with Mom and Maxie this afternoon; she has been calling all night and day. That it's urgent. With Kate Howard's wedding almost over we will have all her attention on ours." Georgie raised her eyebrow on that, something she had missed. She had heard about the baby but not how far along she was or who was the daddy.

Patrick rushed out the door, with Robin sighing and going back to work, only for Dr. Hunter to come up and tell her he was suing her.

"For what. Look you need to understand that Maxie is a little high strung I warned you about that when you moved in."

"You forgot to mention insane relatives with gun, some girl tried to shoot me yesterday. Your sister was on her side, I had to call Jagger Cates and get her removed. Here is a copy of the lawsuit." With that he started to walk away then seeing Georgie he blanched, he turned and went out the door, as Robin tried to get his attention, "I really don't need this now." She moaned.

"Well I really didn't need to come home, only to find an arrogant prick in my house. Robin I really am curious, what gave you the right to pack my stuff up, put it in the attic and rent my room out? Are you really hard up for money or what?'

Robin staggered then turned around and faced the bitter and angry voice of her cousin, now she understood what Maxie's messages had been about. "Georgie!" She came around the counter and Georgie saw just how pregnant she was.

Robin saw her cousin back away then repeat her question. She needed to make her understand. "I was trying to help. Mac and Maxie refused to even entertain the idea of packing your things away, it is an important part of healing. I wanted to help." She said weakly when she saw that Georgie looked even more upset.

"No, you wanted them to mourn the way you didn't. I remember how you were when Stone died, or did you forget that. As for renting the room out, it is my room; I want him out of it now. You created this mess you solve it. Now. By the way who is the lucky father?"

"Patrick." She said softly.

"Good, it's nice to know the child will have at least one parent capable of simple human understanding. Robin I can't believe you. Let me guess, if it was a girl you were going to name it for me. How sweet. Don't do it, I don't want the honor. Name it after someone you actually care about. Name her after yourself." With that she turned and started out the door, stopping to ask Epiphany for where Lainey was working.

After finding the information out, she went to the park and sat down doing the breathing exercises that Margie had shown her. They weren't working she was in the middle of a complete attack and couldn't stop it, nothing seemed to be working.

KATE saw Maxie pacing up and down the hall; the blond was talking to herself. She hated to do this to her loyal assistant but she was getting serious cold feet.

Walking into the hall, she saw the church was crowded with people. The only thing keeping her from running was that she knew Carly was in there, her running would make the annoying woman's day.

She calmed herself, then told Maxie to go ahead and have Alexis and Diane enter like they had been waiting to do for almost five minutes now. She heard the music, and taking a deep breath, smiled at Maxie then started down the aisle. Seeing Sonny standing there his dimples glimmering, then she saw the two blonds sitting in the second row after seeing Claudia in the back row.

She joined Sonny in front of Father Coates. When the priest asked if anyone objected she held her breath waiting for Carly to save her. Finally they were asked to say I do, Sonny did so with a strong and full voice, Kate stood there, frozen. Then she turned to Sonny and said

"I'm sorry. I truly am, but your not the man I feel in love with all those years ago, we are trying to recreate something that is long past. I am so sorry."

With that she fled, leaving the crowd standing as they watched her flee up with Diane and Alexis following telling her she did the right thing. When she left, she got into the limo that Alexis had told her she had on stand by. That she knew what it was like to have to flee a wedding, with no transportation.

Maxie stood there, she couldn't help it, and she laughed at the look on the guests' faces, on Spinelli's who was her date. Mostly the look on Carly and Courtney's when Sonny had told them to get away from him. That they had helped ruin the best thing in his life.

When the church was empty except for Sonny, the priest and Maxie and Spinelli, she saw two women walking in. "Did we make it in time before the wedding?' asked the dark-haired model.

"There won't be a wedding Kate walked out." With that she gathered Spinelli and went to track down Georgie who had called earlier and told her that she was staying safe and would call as soon as possible.

Sean and Francis made sure that the church doors were closed, then waited for the man in front to figure out what was happening.

"Sonny." He heard.

"Go away, I don't want to deal with this right now, Brenda."

"There is someone who needs to talk to you."

"Tell Jason I'm a little tied up, he can call later and apologize."

"Jason won't be coming; my guess is he thinks you got what you deserved. I need a divorce Sonny, don't fight me on it." Sonny was convinced that someone messed with his meds, why else would he be hearing Lily's voice. With Brenda around no less.

Looking up he saw the resemblance and said, nice try but your not my wife.

Sean entered the nave and walked up to Sonny saying "Remember all those people returning from the dead. Lily is one of them."

"Go to hell O'Brien and take the two women with you." With that he walked out of the church, Francis handed Brenda a fifty saying she had called it. No wedding had taken place.

Carly had dumped Courtney off at the park like she asked, then went to the house, she could not believe that Kate had the balls to walk away from Sonny like that, how dare she. He was supposed to walk away from her.

Courtney saw Elizabeth Webber up ahead talking to some girl. She came toward her as the younger girl joined the guard ahead. "Hello Courtney, are you stalking me now. First you show up at my wedding, now at the park."

"Stay away from Jason, you have no idea what I am capable of." Said the blond.

"Stealing eggs, getting sperm to have implanted in them, it's a shame it never worked. It must kill you to know that Jason and I have two kids. Two sons, it burns doesn't it, you infertile troll."

"You keep thinking that he will stay, he won't I am the love of his life."

"You were a mistake, nothing more. The only reason Jason was with you was because you and Carly double-teamed shaming him until he married your skanky rear. Did you ever stop to think why Carly helped you so much?" She asked thoughtfully.

"She is my friend; she wants the best for Jason that is why." She said smugly.

"You're as a lesser version of her. She has always wanted Jason. She saw you as a substitute for her. Did she ever want to talk about having sex with Jason, did she ask what the two of you did.

I can see I hit a nerve. You were her walking talking blow up doll. Grow up Courtney, get help, go away. Just do something you are starting to annoy me."

"Carly is my friend and wouldn't do that to me." She protested too much.

"My guess is she frequently went to the bathroom after your talks, came out; out of breath and sweaty. Maybe called Sonny home to have sex." Elizabeth laughed as she joined Cooper at the gate and left the park knowing she scored another point.

Courtney whirled around then saw one of Jason's guards talking to oh what was her name again, Jennie, Gwen, something with a g, wait it was Georgie. "Hey Georgie I need to talk to the guard, you will have to leave."

"Go find someone else to annoy."

"I want to talk to Jason; I need to talk to Jason." She stomped her feet.

"Jason is busy with his wife and sons, why don't you go annoy Carly."

"Who do you think you are? Do you know who my brother is?" She screamed getting the attention of the man in the wheelchair whom stopped and watched.

"A coffee importer, with really bad taste in women." She had heard Elizabeth and knew that Courtney was on the brink of losing it.

"My brother will kill you for that." She spat out.

"Doubtful, my dad is the police commissioner, my bio-dad is a WSB agent and so is my godfather and my aunt and uncle. Your brother isn't that stupid, Courtney. Jason would rather have sex with Sonny then ever go there with you again. Not that there is much of a difference, except I think you have more chest hair."

Courtney reached out to slap Georgie only for her arm to be twisted behind her back by the brunette. "No one wants you here. They never did. The only man who ever did really want you was AJ, he was a complete psycho just like you. For Jason you were just a mistake as he mourned the love of his life Elizabeth Webber, now Morgan.

For Jax, I think it was all Sonny. For Nik, it was Emily. The fact is you were trash when you came to town and you were trash when you lived her before, and you will be trash when they lock you up in the padded cell you so richly deserve."

With that she saw her dad and Detective Harper coming towards her, she turned to the blond and said, "Run, before I have my dad through you in that cell and toss away the key."

Courtney saw Mac Scorpio and knew that he hated her and ran to the far gate. To see an old man in a limo open the door asking. "Hey, aren't you Mike Corbin's daughter."

"Yes, I am." She said "how may I help you."

"Just doing my daughter in law a favor and taking out the trash." She heard his laughing, as she was knocked unconscious and tossed into the trunk. After double-checking that no one was watching this secluded corner of the park, they drove straight to Roselawn.

"Thank you, my daughter is out of control. Obsessed with these people on the news, gangsters, criminals. She claims to be married to Jasper Jacks. It is tragic, I tried to keep her from all those drugs but it just was too much." With that Anthony handed the man a large wad of bills and asked for it to be under the name Daisy Lansing.

"Certainly sir, I can only allow you a few minutes, then we have to administer her meds."

"I will be quick" Rolling in, Anthony watched as she fought the restraints. "My dear, they will take good care of you here. Heat, food and no beatings, unlike your pathetic brother did to my son. I was planning to leave you alone, until you attacked my daughter in law. No one does that. She is the only hope for my family's future. Enjoy your stay. Maybe I can arrange for your former sister in law to come visit."


	27. Chapter 27

_Truth or Die_

_Chapter 27_

_Jason reluctantly entered the mansion, he had been conned by his own mother into this mess, he had every intention of getting a little revenge and his laughing sister and wife were going to help whether they wanted to or not._

_He could hear the boys with Alan and Ned, thankfully it seemed Edward was dealing with the salvagers. They started dredging the old ship on Monday. As he entered the room, he saw Cameron reading to Ned and Jake trying to sound out the words. His father was standing off to the side, listening to Cameron._

"_DADDY!" Shouted Cameron as Jason entered his sight line. "Come read with me. Please?" He smiled at his dad. Elizabeth and Jason had sat him down the previous evening and explained to the preschooler that he was his dad, same as Jake._

_He had asked about Lucky, was told he could still see him if he wanted, but Jason had to admit he didn't really agree with Elizabeth on that one. He understood why, that it was only for Cam's sake. He was worried the other man would not be happy when he learned that Cameron was his son and would reject him._

"_Sure, but what about Ned." He asked as both of his sons wiggled down and came over to him. Jake wanted picked up but Cameron only wanted a hug, he didn't want to put down the book in his hands._

"_I will go and see about lunch; maybe we can eat before grandfather returns. It will make for a more digestive meal." He said leaving, bypassing Justus entering._

"_Monica told me to be here for lunch or else!" He said. "What is going on?"_

"_It sort of a boy's lunch in, we were all ordered here, Jason was tricked by a four year old and Monica." Ned announced that lunch was ready according to Alice as he returned._

"_Yah! I'm hungry. Mommy and Leticia wouldn't let me have a donut after my cereal, daddy."_

_Jason tried not to smile. He had heard from Elizabeth about the rather unhealthy breakfasts that Emily had allowed he had taken the heat for it. "I seemed to have heard you were offered a banana."_

"_The ones on the Island tasted better. Can we go and visit it again; it was really pretty there." He told everyone._

_The others seemed a little unsure how to explain why he had been there, then Justus said, "yes, it was. Did you see the geyser?"_

_ELIZABETH went to the Emergency room and visited with an upset Robin and saw Patrick was furious with Georgie. "How dare she yell at Robin, it's the last thing she needs right now?"_

"_Patrick, she just came home, is dealing with a lot and her bedroom had a strange man in it, a man that Robin let it out to. Robin overstepped her boundaries. I get why she did, but it added to larger mess than what you know. Georgie is suffering from PTSD, just recalled having a miscarriage; came home to find out her entire world has been turned upside down."_

"_I only heard about the marriage, not the baby. What happened?" Asked Robin softly._

"_Lulu, which only makes the situation worse." Elizabeth informed them._

"_I have to do something to get Hunter out, but we were told he has rights. I had him sign a contract, for our sakes, now he is using it to make things impossible to get rid of him. There is nothing I can do." She said fretfully._

"_I called Diane and Alexis, they will do it, trust me." Stated Elizabeth, she was not going to let the arrogant jerk hurt Georgie this way._

_GEORGIE was feeling a little better after talking with Lainey, her breathing had settled down and she was now able to think without the buzzing in her ears for the first time since seeing Johnny yesterday._

_Apparently in a bit of well-deserved irony, Sonny was stood up, so Maxie was at the penthouse. She chuckled at the idea of his being left standing in front of a crowd of people, as the bride fled. Cody left her on the penthouse floor as he went to join Jason back at the office._

_Wondering at the description, she entered the apartment. Hearing voices, she stopped to listen as she heard her name being mention. After listening to Spinelli's version of events in regards to her death, she wanted to flee back to the island after stunning Lucky at full blast. Not that it would do much damage. He had a serious lack of brains already._

"_I know. I have to tell her what happened with us, then there is the Lulu situation."_

"_When are you going to tell the Fair one that you made a deal with Vixenella to sleep with Johnny for the money?" She could hear them, but Georgie wasn't listening, she couldn't all she could hear was sleep with Johnny._

_Trying to shake it out of her head, she heard the door opening, not wanting to get caught listening as her whore of a sister tried to explain away sleeping with her husband, she saw an uptight Johnny entering._

_Coming to stand in front of him, she didn't realize that Elizabeth had joined them from the other penthouse. "Did you sleep with Maxie?" She asked softly._

"_No, she hit on me to get revenge on Lulu but that was as far as it went. I swear." He said, not sure where this had come from._

_Maxie and Spinelli came down the stairs when they heard the voices, happy to see Georgie. "Fair one!" Announced Spinelli as Maxie went to hug Georgie who avoided her._

"_Georgie I had nothing to do with Matt renting out your room."_

"_No but you made a deal with Claudia, didn't you. I have to ask something, are you sleeping or have you slept with Spinelli?' she got in her sister's face._

"_It wasn't like that; I wanted revenge for what she did with Dillon this would have worked. As for Spinelli, it's not like that he is my best friend, it just happened I swear."_

"_At least with the situation with Lucky you were the one paying for the sex, in pills. You do realize that when you take money for having sex that makes you a whore, don't you Maxie?" She watched her sister flinch._

"_We didn't-" started Johnny as he realized this was getting to be ridiculous, everywhere she turned someone was betraying Georgie's trust. First him, then Robin and Mac, now her sister._

"_I know that, but she intended to sleep with you. What happened Maxie, get a little distracted. By the way do you even love Spinelli like that or are you stringing him along. Until someone more interesting comes along."_

"_It's not like that, Georgie please listen to me. " Begged Maxie as her sister just shook her head in disgust. _

"_I talked to Mac; he wants me to move home as soon as Matt Hunter is out but there is no way, it is no longer my home. Maxie, who are you and what happened to my sister. Tell yourself all you want that it was revenge for me but I don't need you help, never did. So ask yourself the real reason you took Claudia up on the offer."_

_Johnny watched as his wife left the penthouse, then turned to Maxie and said thanks. "Georgie just left Lainey Winters; she was finally pulled back from the abyss. She is right back there now. We have enough to deal with; you get Hunter out now."_

_Following Georgie he saw his car parked in the garage but his wife not there. Walking down by the shoreline, he saw her sitting by the river crying. "Georgie, can we talk?"_

"_No, go away. Johnny I can't deal right now. Please give me time."_

"_I'm trying. My father knows who you are and I am worried."_

"_Don't be. I can take care of myself. I am used to dealing with things on my own."_

"_I can't do that. I love you. Look at least let me protect you from Anthony." He pleaded._

"_Your father isn't a threat he is dying. I read all the files on the Island. I know everything that happened while I was dead. The Haunted Star, Michael's shooting, your lying to protect Lulu when she killed Logan, the trip to New York, I even know about the girl Lourdes. Go away. Now."_

_ELIZABETH turned and shaking her head at Maxie told her to grab her purse she was going with her. _

"_Why would I do that? If it wasn't for ..." Elizabeth had clapped her hand over the blonde's mouth and said stop._

"_Spinelli, get on that computer and find out everything there is to know about Dr. Matt Hunter, if you need personal records call my grandmother. I want to know everything from the day he was born to the day he decided to move into the Scorpio's. Jason believes you are good, now prove it to me."_

_Maxie started to bite Elizabeth when the brunette turned to her and said "I can't stand you, not because of the sleeping with Lucky. That is on him, but for the drugs and the fake pregnancy. Your hatred of me is stupid. I didn't make Lucky chose me, in fact, I wished he had chosen to leave me, instead of gulling me into staying out of misplaced loyalty."_

_Liz continued. "However, I am here to help Georgie. Alexis and Diane have a plan and Mac approved it after seeing Georgie in the park earlier. You are going with me to the house, congratulate me I am it's new owner."_

"_How does that get Matt out?" She asked as she followed Elizabeth out of the penthouse and to the garage._

_JASON entered his office, only for Bernie to update him on their plan to deal with Sonny. Then after he left, it was Cody, and then Diane with the papers to relieve Dr. Hunter of his present abode. Finally he was alone, for a whole five minutes as Cooper entered with Marco._

"_Zacrazy has struck, he grabbed Courtney after an altercation at the park with Georgie, and he took her to Roselawn and had her committed, under Daisy Lansing. What should I do?" Asked the older guard._

_Jason took a few minutes to appreciate Anthony's idea of poetic justice then said, leave her there. Let Jax know we might be able to use this to get her permanently committed._

"_Sam did a nutter this afternoon. Elizabeth told her about Lucky and Sarah plus tossed the name Daphne like you discussed. Are you sure you want her involved with this?"_

"_Who are you worried about, my wife or Sam?"_

"_Sam has done some terrible things Jason, I think if she is cornered she will come after her."_

"_That is why I wanted you on Elizabeth alternating with Sean. I think if anyone will keep her safe, it is you."_

_Sonny was furious, he had just left Diane's house where the fleeing bride had refused to see him, telling him through his former attorney that she would send over the rings and the gifts he had given her tomorrow. So far he had received several condolence calls including one from Ric that made the hair on the back on his neck stand. _

_She had made him a laughing stock, her and Jason. He growled at Max to get out of his way as he entered the coffee shop and pushed his way into the office. "Why is Johnny O'Brien still alive?" _

"_I betrayed you. If that is all, get out of my office. Before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." Jason saw his face turn red, then finally deep purple before Sonny started yelling._

"_I took you in, I taught you everything I know, I let you marry my sister, made you a part of my family then gave you this business how dare you? Who do you think you are?"_

"_You helped me out; I did the same for you. When you hired me you were floundering, the five families were after you; the feds were after you. If I hadn't done what I did you would be either in the harbor or in jail. As for letting me marry you sister, I have never thought of that as a favor. More of a punishment, your sister should have been a one night stand but she and Carly manipulated it into something more."_

"_Bull, that is that slut you are sleeping with. Elizabeth is rewriting history to make it seem like she was the innocent victe-"_

"_Don't go there Sonny. We all know the truth; your sister pulled the exact same thing when she went after Nik. Sonny I know about the hitter, I know he turned you down. Try again and I won't kill just you I will kill your sister, your father and Carly. If so much as another call goes out. If I let you live that long. Now get out of my office."_

_MAXIE let her and Elizabeth into the house, only for the four very burly men following to head up the stairs and to the correct bedroom. They waited as ordered, and then when Matt came home Elizabeth greeted him at the door with an eviction notice._

"_Nice try but I get thirty days unless you provide me with an equal residence."_

"_Here are your new keys. The men will be helping you pack."_

"_I want to see the paperwork and then want a copy for my attorney."_

_Elizabeth thanked Alexis mentally then handed them over. "Here are your copies."_

"_Where is this new place?" He said defeated for the moment._

"_Charles Street. Equidistant from the hospital, same type neighborhood, the owner is a single guy going to college. Nice porch, too."_

_Matt stomped up the stairs as Maxie squealed and almost hugged Elizabeth, then backing away she scowled at the woman and went into the kitchen and started to toss his food into a cooler. He could keep it as far as she was concerned. _

"_Maxie, they will do that, follow me. We aren't finished with Dr. Matt Hunter."_

_Curious as to what Elizabeth could have planned she went up to Georgie's room and watched as the men packed up his things, except his computer as ordered by Elizabeth. _

_Finally she turned to the doctor and said "is there anything else?"_

"_Just my laptop." He said as he bent over to unplug it from it's cord, then slipped it into the protective case, finally reaching for the power cord like Elizabeth wanted he started to unplug it when he felt the electricity flowing through him and passed out._

_Maxie just fell on the bed laughing; Elizabeth Webber had just stunned Matt with a stun gun. Elizabeth pulled the laptop out and turned it on._

_After following Spinelli's instructions she downloading all contents. "Help me" Elizabeth pulled the doctor onto the bed, saying "Dr, Hunter, are you all right," they waited until he came to and asked if he wanted to go to the hospital that it seemed he had gotten a shock from his cord. "Shouldn't it be on a shock protector?" Asked Elizabeth innocently._

_Lulu was looking for Johnny; she hadn't seen him in days. The night at the Metrocourt had been a disaster and so had been calling Claudia. Just when she started to give up she saw his car at Harborview Towers and sat on it's hood waiting for him._

_Jason was in a bad mood, Sonny's tail said after he left the office he had gone straight to Carly, with the eavesdropping equipment he had heard secondhand them plotting to bring him around and to get Elizabeth out of his life. _

_Seeing Lulu sitting there when he pulled in just made it worse. "This is a part of my building, get out."_

"_I'm waiting for Johnny."_

"_It's going to be a long wait, he isn't driving that car right now, so get out of my garage before I get the police to come and arrest you."_

"_Try it! You didn't get my brother fired; you can't get me arrest." Jason called Mac and he came over a few minutes later, he was already on his way there and this just made his day._

"_Lulu, you have two choices, you can exit the building or these officers pulling in can put you in a squad car and take you to the station, fingerprint you and toss you in a cell. You choose.' was all he said._

"_Mac, I just want to see Johnny and he is-"_

"_Wrong choice, officers please arrest her, be sure to read her, her rights." With that Mac pulled out and drove to the station. He had wanted to see how things had gone with operation Hunter but it looked like it would have to wait._

_Johnny just sat there, as Georgie stared out over the water watching the sunset, not talking to him. He didn't even know what to say. "I'm sorry I killed our child." That didn't seem like such a good idea. Let alone the half dozen other trite saying flowing through his head. I love you and wish to god the last year hadn't happened didn't seem to work either. So he just sat there, waiting for her to talk._

_Hearing two sets of footsteps he saw Jason and Elizabeth walking down the marina. He got up to join them only for Elizabeth to pull him off to the side and say to come with her. Jason watched and waited like Elizabeth had asked him to. She said this was Georgie's way of pulling back from the edge, that she would need to be called Annie if her eyes were glazed._

_Johnny didn't want to leave but Elizabeth told him there where things he needed to know that she had learned on the Island. That Georgie had told Jason. She talked him into going with her to her house hoping Jason could get Georgie there. _

_As they sat on the bench watching the boys playing with Emily and Leticia she told him about Lulu growing up and making Georgie's life miserable, about Dillon and the baby. How Lulu had played the victim. _

"_Johnny, no matter what it is always someone else's fault. Lulu learned from Luke, then her brother and Carly but Laura is the queen of it. She abandoned Nik, even after he came here and save Lulu's life, she treated him like a second thought. Lulu is just like Laura, she is single-minded when it comes to things she wants and she has always wanted what Georgie had. I was one of the ones who excused. There was always an excuse and Georgie was always required to be the bigger person, this time she can't. The person hurt wasn't her, it was the baby. Now she won't back away you are the prize for her. Like I am for Lucky, Laura is for Luke, Jason for Carly. You really picked up the wrong girl."_

"_I know, I spent most of last summer sick and numb. Then I saw Lulu on the side of the road and it was like a sign. At least that was how I took it."_

"_Like how you meet Georgie?"_

"_She told you, when I screw up, I really screw up. Now I think it was someone's way of getting me to Port Charles, of meeting Georgie but I misunderstood. The first time I saw Georgie she was with you and your sons. At the courtyard in front of Kelly's. You were ordering and Cameron had some matchbox cars but wanted a motorcycle."_

"_You were there. I recall that day. We had just moved out of Lucky's house, so we came to Kelly's."_

"_I was handing the car back to Georgie when she came after it, it shook me to just touch her, and it reminded me of Annie, so I ran. Just got in my car and ran."_

"_Why?' she asked._

"_I wanted her, physically. I had just found the mask in my car, then the drive with Lulu, I freaked. I was such a coward. I still don't like to think about it. Then to get involved with the one person who she hates."_

"_It's not that she hates Lulu." Said Emily as she collapsed on the step, "It's more like, Lulu has used her, repeatedly. Then there was the Dillon situation, if Lulu had started dating Dillon, Georgie might have dealt with things. However she played around with Spinelli, Milo and Dillon, then started seeing Logan. She destroyed their marriage for no other reason than she wanted to."_

"_I don't get that. Annie told me she got a divorce because she felt they got married too young." He stated confused._

"_That was a part of it, but I think they would have lasted longer if it weren't for Lulu wanting Dillon, just like Sage did." Answered Emily._

"_Who is that?" Asked Johnny._

"_Sage Alcazar, her father kidnapped Georgie, then after his death, she came to town to live with her uncle. Sage claimed to want to be friends with Dillon, then something happened not real sure but it was just before the hotel fire. Dillon cheated on her with Sage after saying they were just friends. Georgie saw the same thing happening with Lulu, tried to warn him. Diego who helped Lulu was Sage's cousin."_

"_So Dillon couldn't keep it in his pants and she doesn't trust anyone as a result and Lulu even less."_

"_Toss in the emotions about the baby, the fact that she at one point thought she was raped and considered having an abortion, the guilt and pain are multiplied. All directed at the most convenient target. You. _

_She blames herself, for lying about her name, for going to the ball, for going to the park and ending up dead, but mostly she considers she has been a doormat. She needs to deal with this; you need to let her. But DON'T walk away. No matter what she says. She is saying exactly the opposite of what she wants and needs."_

_JASON saw that Georgie was clear eyed and asked if she wanted to join them at Elizabeth's. "No thank you, I have a room at the Metrocourt. I need to be alone for now. Jason, why are you helping me." She asked._

"_Do you remember when Sonny faked his death, then I started seeing Courtney and married Brenda?" _

"_Of course, you were a jerk to Liz." He had to smile at that._

"_Yes, well it was all due to the interference of others and Elizabeth and my pain that it all happened. We don't want Johnny and you to fall into the same path we did. I'm not saying forgive right now, or even for you to not be mad, just talk to each other and be honest don't worry about his hurt feelings or your pride. They will do nothing to help the situation. Grieve together for the baby. It is something you both lost."_

"_Jason does it ever get easier."_

"_No, I still wonder if things had been different, Michael would be here, then there is the child that Sam lost, it could have been a chance to get back what I lost when Michael was gone. Did you read the file about Courtney?" Seeing her shake her head yes, "I can't mourn, never really did for that child. Some part of me feels like I should feel more. Then there the child that I lost with Liz, I never knew about the baby being mine."_

"_I can't help the anger and the pain. There is part of me that wants to make all of them pay, but who makes me pay." She said helplessly._

"_You were not at fault for the miscarriage."_

"_I know that rationally, but part of me that does feel guilt."_

"_Johnny feels it too, more so since he is thinking about his mistakes, but you can't turn back time. If I could, there are things I would change. However doing so could make changes I wouldn't like. I can only move forward. Let's get you to the hotel, you need some sleep."_

"_Jason, thank you. I can't believe I am asking this but do you have Johnny's cell phone number and can I borrow your phone."_

"_Sure." Jason knew that their talking wouldn't fix everything, but hopefully it would get them in the right direction. Giving her some privacy, he walked her back to Johnny's car and then went to get the bike. _

_ELIZABETH was folding clothes; Leticia had been persuaded to head to the city with Emily to see Michael so it was just Jason, her and the boys for the next day. Johnny had left to join Georgie at the Metrocourt. _

_She heard the phone ringing. Smiling she picked up the phone and hit talk at the same time as she let Jason in the door. "Hello?" _

"_HOW DARE YOU?"_

"_Lucky what is your problem?"_

"_Who do you think you are you can't just decide to change Cameron's father. I am his father, not that thug you are married to, I am taking this to court, there is no way I am letting you get away with this."_

"_What are you talking about?" She asked as she shook her head at Jason._

"_The adoption, there is no way he is adopting my son." _

"_Lucky, Jason isn't adopting Cameron-"_

"_Good there is no way I will let my son call that thug"_

"_Lucky let me finish; Jason is his father, not Zander." Jason wanted to grab the phone, but let her deal with the child in a man's body._

"_Elizabeth, there were blood tests, I am going to take this to court and you will have to prove this. You let me have visitation with the boys; I can use that to get this stopped." He threatened._

"_You have no idea what happened. I was going to let you see him, but with the way you are acting, you stay away from both of my children."_

"_I will take this to court."_

"_Then I will out you for the stolen drugs from the police raid, as well as the fact you are no more a hero cop then Capelli was. Lucky don't start a war you can't win."_

_Jason pulled her into his arms and tossed the phone on the desk. "Should we call Diane?"_

"_Lucky isn't that stupid. I hope."_

"_We will give Diane a heads up, so can we slip out for a ride."_

"_No, Leticia and Emily are gone; we are here alone with the boys. Who are fast asleep in their beds." She said with a smile, as he locked the door, turning the light off, they went up to bed._


	28. Chapter 28

This is the second half of yesterday, since I use voice recognition programming, I never realize how long each chapter is until I start beta-ing the story. This one was a rather long 21 pages. I wanted to make a few people suffer and got carried away.

Truth or Die

Chapter 27

Same time as Sonny's wedding:

Sam went straight to her place; the use of the name Daphne had spooked her. Jason hadn't known about that identity, no one here had.

Placing a discreet call to Miami, she got no where. She decided to try Spinelli, he usually had a soft spot for her, she would ask him to check and see if he could find the name of her stepdaughter in the news. That would give her a hint as to what was going on.

Then she would take care of Elizabeth, if she had too. But she would be one of the first suspects so it would have to be well planned with a convenient scapegoat. Like maybe her lying and cheating fiancee.

CARLY tried calling Courtney and got her voicemail, the dumb blond had been given one of Sonny's cells and had Milo help her to change its message. "It's me, leave me your name and number I will call you back when I return from getting my divorce. Jason I love you!" Rolling her eyes, she left a message to call her, dealing with Courtney, as Jason's wife was only tolerable because she let her plan her entire life.

Bobbie called her daughter again, this time she answered after getting voicemail all morning. "Have you seen the paper, Jason is adopting Cameron. This after they went to court and said he was too dangerous to be around Morgan. I can't believe that Elizabeth is allowing this to happen, what about poor Lucky."

"What page?" Was all her daughter said then finding the correct page, told her mother she would call her back, then ripped the article out and after reading it called Jason's cell phone only to be told it was no longer in service.

Grabbing her keys and purse she rushed out the door and tried to locate Jason, finally she decided to try the Quartermaine house, she could get it out of Edward. Knocking on the door, she was let in by Alice who told her she was no longer welcome there. Just when she thought the maid would toss her out; Edward came down the stairs and asked "Carly, to what do we owe this visit?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine, come into the study." Edward had read the evening paper; he knew why the blond was here. So he just led her into the study and laid in wait for her.

"Jason is adopting Zander's child, how can you allow that?" She went straight for what she assumed was the jugular.

"Cameron is smart as a whip, why would we not want him in the family. He looks a lot like his grandfather did in baby pictures; so I would assume he will grow up to be a fine and handsome young man. His father and mother are smart, quick-witted people, just the sort of person I want someday as the head of ELQ."

"You want Zander Smith's son run your company?" She asked astonished. "You used to call him a thug; you liked him less than Sonny."

"You are rather incorrect, my dear. I liked Zander more than Sonny did. His stock has risen in recent days by virtue of the fact he wasn't Cameron's father."

"What! Jason is raising Ric Lansing's kid, no going to happen, it will be over my dead body."

"Marvelous idea, but also incorrect. Elizabeth didn't sleep with Zander that night, someone made it look like that, more than likely that wastrel did you call an ex-father in law. Here look at these pictures that Audrey gave me of Jake and him."

Carly gritted her teeth but looked then saw the one where Cameron was dressed for Halloween. "Only Elizabeth would put her child in such a tacky outfit." She said pointing to the picture of Alan as a toddler wearing a sequined cowboy costume.

Edward had intended to just be civil, not cruel but with that insult to Lila, he went for the jugular. "I thought it was cute at the time, Carly that isn't Cameron, those are the pictures Emily had digitalized of her father, that is Alan. Jason is Cameron's father. Now please leave my house; you are not wanted here. For the record, Jason isn't adopting Cameron; he is claiming his son. He is married to the woman he has love for most of his life as Jason Morgan. If I were you I would run, I think the more you attempt to hold onto my grandson, the shorter your life expectancy is."

JOHNNY let himself into Georgie's suite; he could hear the shower running and sat down on the sofa with dinner, hoping she would at least eat something. Hearing the water stopping, he expected her to leave the bathroom, ten minutes later he started to worry.

Knocking on the door, he asked "Georgie. Are you okay?"

Opening to door, he saw the lotion in her hand, and mentally groaned, one the few nights they had spent together she had showered then put that on, this was not going to be easy. "Yes I'm fine, why?"

"Dinner is getting cold, at least mine is. Let's talk then you can go back to putting that on." Hoping she agreed before he made a fool of himself, dinner was just fine, he was more worried about getting a hard on, while talking to his wife.

"Give me a minute." She said quietly.

Entering the seating area a few minutes later, she sat down in the chair, after grabbing one of the bottles of water from the wet bar. "Thank you for coming."

All he could think was why is she thanking me. Doesn't she know I would do any-? He stopped, after the past few days probably not. "I heard Elizabeth got Hunter out of your house."

"My father's house, not mine. Never again. I just can't go home, it won't feel like home anymore. This is so strange, I am not sure what to say to you, I just want to yell and scream and cry. This was never us. Johnny, I'm not sure who you are. The annoying man, who stalked me in the library, then charmed me over a pair of gloves then seduced me with ice cream.

"I seem to recall that was more than mutual." He protested as she blushed. "We are still the same, things got so twisted, by others, by our own lies. The smaller the lie the more it seems to hurt. I just have to ask what A stood for."

"Ashton, My dad bought Lois Ashton's car for me. My dad liked the safety features and I didn't want an SUV, like he bought Maxie." She lost her smile, thinking of her sister.

"You know I didn't do anything with her. Even before I knew she was your sister, I wouldn't have. This was all on Claudia. I think we should be eating while talking." Elizabeth had warned him she didn't always eat so he was determined she at least eat part of the salad.

Reluctantly taking the to go container, she opened it to a salad, the problem was it was a chicken pita salad with feta cheese, something she hated, but that Lulu loved. Tossing it aside, she calmly went over to the phone and called room service for some take out.

Johnny didn't understand, she ate salads all the time. "Georgie?" He started to ask, only for her to turn and say.

"You seem to be confusing your mistress with your wife, I hate feta cheese, and maybe you should take this to Lulu, since it happens to be her favorite."

Johnny set his fork down. Walked over and gently grabbed her turning her around, "I ordered it from downstairs. I said a grilled chicken salad. Like I have seen you eat, several times. Someone made a mistake in the kitchen. I swear I didn't do that."

"We need to talk, because yes, I screwed up. I am responsible for this mess, but Georgie; I am not walking away. I know the difference between Lulu and you, You are the woman I fell in love with when she poured whiskey all over my coat, the woman who drives me insane by merely being in the same room with me.

She is the one who chased me and made me want to stop missing you. I have you back; I am not letting you go. I will give you time and some space, however not your freedom. I love you, not her."

Georgie wanted to believe him, but the anger and resentment was too fresh, the mental images of seeing Dillon and Lulu were being superimposed with images of her with Johnny. It was eating her alive.

"Georgie, not talking is getting us nowhere, talk to me like you do Jason, like you do Margie. Like you do Elizabeth. Please. Be made at me, yell at me but please stop holding all of this in."

"I hate you, I want to hurt you as badly as I hurt, and do you get that, Johnny. I think it would hurt less if you had slept with Maxie. Maxie has never set out to deliberately hurt me, like that little bitch. Now she has cost me something I can never get back, you HELPED HER."

CARLY slid into the Metrocourt; she had the perfect way of getting Jason back into the fold. She knew Jason, if Liz got her claws any deeper it would not help. Killing her wouldn't work; they needed to use the danger issue, which meant using Anthony Zachara.

She entered the hallway and knocked firmly on the door, she could hear him cursing, then opening the door. "Miss Spencer what may I do for you."

She saw the listening equipment and made a mental note to warn Jason. "I want to make a deal, I have information you want and I need you to do something for me."

"I don't think so, Miss Spencer, now I would like you leave. You have nothing I want nothing I need and I trust your ex-husband more than I do you."

"I can give you Jason Morgan's kid. I can help you take away what he cares for most in the world. All I want is his wife to be shown for the lying cheating tramp she is."

"Miss Spencer, you seem a little hard of hearing, like your cousin Looloo. I don't want Morgan's kid; I rather like Elizabeth Morgan. She has shown grit and proven to be rather entertaining right where she is. I so enjoy watching as my daughter Claudia; the bimbette trio of Miss Matthews, Miss Lesley Loo, and you make fools of yourselves around town.

Throw in that her ex sleeping with Miss McCall and her sister, it makes for better television then my favorite police show. How is that ex-husband of yours doing, after being stood up at the altar by Miss Falconari?"

"Who?" She asked as she heard a knock. Hearing Mac, she slipped into the back not wanting to be seen. Anthony was ordered to come down to the station with the commissioner.

Carly recalled the listening equipment. Turning it on, she listened to what sounded like Johnny and a girl talking about the sex club out past the cliff roads, how they meet there, frequently. She pulled out her phone then called Lulu leaving a message to meet at her place. Then taping a few minutes on the phone as they discussed the library she could not help wondering what kind of club had that for a name.

JASON stood in Cameron's room, watching him sleep. Feeling Elizabeth encircle his waist with her arms and kiss his shoulder blade, he said, "I always wanted a connection to him, I hated that Lucky was his going to be part of his life. Now that I can be his father, I just want to go back to the day at Kelly's run off with you. Once again there were lies between us. I wish I had told you that I wanted to be back to where we were."

"Jason, I love you, but who knows, if we did that, Kristina might not be alive. Sam might have run, gotten rid of the baby. We might not have Jake. Things tend to work out. No matter the damage people try to do to us. I regret we didn't take one of the chances that were given to us, but I love knowing that the future is ours.

"I want to make sure it stays safe and secure, at least as safe and secure as I can make it. We need to speed up dealing with Sam, Sonny and with taking care of my deal with Anthony. After that we take our time, just living life how we want."

"Just be careful with that last one, he is as dangerous as can be."

"I will." They both heard the knocking on the door and then the announcement that it was the PCPD in Lucky's voice. Grimacing, Jason told Elizabeth to stay upstairs, she shook her head no and said I am coming down too.

As they went down they saw that Marco, Francis and Sean were standing in front of the door. Opening it Jason asked if he had a warrant.

"Yes, I do Elizabeth Webber you are under arrest..." Harper wouldn't even look her in the eyes as he handcuffed her. Too bad, he would have seen her smiling and Francis calling Diane, they had been expecting this.

"Jason, you have to come down to the station as well, someone shot at Claudia Zachara tonight and she named you as the shooter. Lucky will be staying with his sons."

"I don't think so." Stated Jason.

"You have no choice in the matter, he is the father of record and the judge ordered the boys to be temporarily placed into his company.

"Local or Federal?" Asked Sean from behind them.

"Local, of course." Sneered Lucky.

"Well, Detective Harper, I suggest you read these. This is a federal restraining order against Lucky Spencer forbidding him within a hundred feet of Elizabeth or Jason Morgan or their sons Cameron and Jacob. You are violating it by even being here."

"We will go into the station, to straighten out the mess, but Sean O'Malley will be staying with our sons. Lucky please removes yourself from this porch and our street."

Harper read the order and was grateful, Baldwin had made a deal with Spencer, Elizabeth in jail by arresting her too late for bail, then the mob princess had come in, they made their move immediately. Now the boys were safe, he was ambitious not corrupt. Spencer was twisting in the wind.

CARLY let into her house, telling Lulu to listen she played the memo on her phone. "You have to admit that sounds like Georgie Jones."

"Please if it was her, Johnny would still be with me, not her. The voice is similar that is all. She is staying at the Metrocourt according to Mike who heard Spinelli talking to Maxie. She was all broke up over the two of them being together.

I made sure to talk about how much Georgie had liked him; hopefully it will crush Maxie and him from getting any further. Plus she dislikes mobsters. She can't stand Jason. So there is no way she was involved with Johnny. There can't be."

Jason chaffed at the handcuffs on Elizabeth; she was just serene, as they were lead into the police station through the crowd of reporters. The Mayor was standing there talking to Scott Baldwin, making Elizabeth smile.

Better at hiding his emotions, Jason just made sure his face was blank. This was going to be fun, he thought. Baldwin walked over doing his usual posturing, then turned to Elizabeth and said, "Perjury is a crime, and you are going to pay for lying in court. I will let it go if you give me Jason."

Elizabeth looked down then up Scott, finally meeting his eyes; the way they glinted had Scott thinking she was going to cry. Maybe they would finally get Morgan, he thought, then I can take revenge for Laura.

"Scott." She sighed. Waiting for the reporter that was hiding in the bullpen to get closer. "I have to deal with Claudia throwing herself at Jason, Sam, Carly and Courtney fantasizing and trying to throw themselves at Jason, but you too, this is just really sad. He is mine, I married him. Get your own coffee importer. I think Sonny is available, now that you have given up on Luke. Good thing, I never really saw you as his type."

Alexis was rather disturbed, she had been called by the Attorney General of New York who had been called by the Attorney General of the United States, she walked into the station ready to take Scott's head off his shoulders but listening to Elizabeth she just snorted into her coffee as it went down the wrong hole. "Scott having all the fun without me, why are Mr. and Mrs. Morgan in cuffs."

"Miss Zachara said that Morgan shot at her. Elizabeth is under arrest for lying to the jury when Morgan was on trial." He blustered.

"Really, I recall when she was here earlier; I don't recall anything about Morgan, in fact I recall all she said it was a man in a black SUV. Jason, where were you around four this afternoon." Alexis asked. She knew but wanted all to hear. Thankfully Diane entered and gave her client permission to answer.

"At the garage at Harborview towers with two state police officers as they arrested Lulu Spencer for violating a restraining order. Mac Scorpio was there as well. She was given a chance to leave but chose to stay and get arrested. "

"She isn't here." Said Lucky as he entered after calling Sam who had joined him in witnessed Elizabeth's humiliation.

"No I believe she was at the state police barracks." Said Mac as he entered his station with Anthony Zachara in his wheel chair. "Spencer you can bail her out later. Harper, take the cuffs off of Morgan."

"That doesn't' change the situation with Elizabeth." Said a smug Baldwin with Mayor Floyd standing behind him and Lucky and Sam smiling as he imagined taking the boys from her.

"Sir, there is a call for you." Said the desk sergeant. As Sonny entered with a smirk and a reporter who looked very happy.

Who is for, Longblood."

"The Mayor sir, it is the governor." Floyd preened as he went to answer the phone the news that they had a way to finally solve the longstanding mob problem must have reached him. The entire room saw him pale, then start to sweat, finally he carefully placed the phone back into its cradle and said "Take off the cuffs."

"No can do, you can't tell me how to do my job." Blustered Scott, for once Sonny was hoping he stuck to his guns.

"Listen to me you moron, get those cuffs off of her now." Shouted the Mayor as visions of federal prison danced in front of his eyes.

"No." was all Scott said. Mac waited, he knew what was happening, in fact had been waiting for this. He was going to clean the corruption out of his department in one fell swoop all courtesy of Elizabeth Morgan. He had to appreciate that.

"You're fired. Alexis take care of this." Mayor Floyd ordered.

"Harper take those cuffs off, did anyone think to call me before creating this mess?" She said hiding her smile.

"I didn't have to. She lied on the stand; it is a federal offense." Said Lucky as Harper got a very bad feeling.

"Yes, a federal offense. One that BALWIN has no authority to try. These are the reports from the federal prosecutor; they were on your desk, Spencer. Did you read them? I thought not. No charges to be brought, by order of the governor ."

"I think we need to make sure that there are no more misunderstandings Officers" said the Mayor like he hadn't been in on the plan.

Lucky and Sam slinked away not believing that Elizabeth was going free. Sonny stopped and said to Jason to watch his back, he could be next. Alexis took Diane and the newlyweds to her office; "this could have gotten ugly." Thanking them for their help, she told them about Ric. Then after they left pulled out the files to get Baldwin, Floyd, and Lucky out of their jobs.

"Is he dead?' asked Mac as he entered the room.

"Yes, a shot through the heart, one through a three of clubs. We will announce it tomorrow morning. What did Anthony give have to say?'

"You were correct, he claims to know nothing. Why would he admit anything?" He said.

"We have Durant who tried to have him tossed into prison, his attorney who slept with his underage daughter, and helped to set him up to die. His daughter who he hates, Ric who betrayed him."

"I know but something feels off. I have seen that man here several times; he seems almost calm, not as rabid as usual."

"I know it is like he has a plan, a big one that no one knows. Then there is Morgan; Jason seems a little too relaxed lately."

"That could be having Elizabeth back, do you have some time, I need to tell you a few things, and it seems Georgie might need your services. I am hoping she considers suing Lulu Spencer."

LULU called Spinelli, only to wake the geek, "Listen, I am sorry, can we meet. I need someone to talk to." She said.

"Lulu, I won't tell you anything about Jason, go find another patsy."

"I just am so confused about Johnny. Please?" She asked.

Showing up twenty minutes later to an empty and dark Kelly's. She tossed him a bag of chips and a soda, saying Carly thinks that Johnny is seeing Georgie. I told her it was wrong that she likes you but you know how Carly can get."

"Blond one, you need to move on, find a soul mate, someone who will love you for you." He said trying to avoid looking at her.

"He is my soul mate. We are meant to be together, after all we have been through, nothing will ever separate us. He loves me he told me so."

"It is time to move on, Lulu, he still loves his wife. I wish I could find a way to help you, but alas, all I can offer is a shoulder to cry on. You can always call me for help. I have to go back to the penthouse; I am running a trace on something for fair Sam."

Spinelli let himself back into the darkened penthouse, only for a light to be turned on, "You never learn do you?' he heard.

"What may I do for the formerly clean-cut cadet?"

"You can obey Jason. I was following Sam today. I know about your meeting, I know that she asked you to help her. This after Jason told you to stop talking to her. In fact to avoid her."

"The former goddess, needs my help, she is trying to right her wrongs before moving on with the Maternal Ones, former husband."

"NO, SHE ISN'T. She is trying to cover her mistakes, she killed a child, that is why she wants the information, you are going to purge it from your computer, you are going to listen to what Jason told you. Or I will help Sean and Francis make you disappear. Do you understand?"

"She assured me that you were wrong, she wants to make up fo-" Cooper grabbed him by the throat and tossed him across the room to the sofa, saying you are wrong, "HERE, WATCH THIS!"

With that he loaded the DVD, showing Sam making plans with Sonny to take out Elizabeth and the boys. Then showed her at the station with Lucky. Sleeping with Harper and trashing her place. "Spinelli, you need to grow up, this is what she is after, are you that backwards that you don't know she is conning you. Same with Lulu this evening, she is still after Johnny. Tonight was a fishing expedition."

"You need to stop letting yourself be used. Just because a woman pushes her chest in your face, doesn't mean they want you. It means they want something from you. You hurt Georgie constantly back when she was alive. Now you are HELPING THE WOMAN who caused her to miscarry her child. A child that YOU HELPED HER LOSE.

This is the news footage from when the ferry docked." Cooper put it in and showed him Lulu shoving past Georgie knocking her into the pylon and down, Georgie getting up, holding her stomach, then Spinelli shoving past calling for the Blond one. This time Nadine had to help Georgie up and they could see the terror on her face as she held her stomach,

"THIS IS WHAT YOUR OBSESSION WITH FAITHLESS WOMEN HELPED CAUSE. NOW YOU ARE HELPING THE SAME WOMAN AGAIN. Sam killed a child, she watched two children being held at gunpoint. Did you know that she went to see Elizabeth when Jake was missing? She went over there drunk, while Elizabeth was out of her mind with worry then told her that Elizabeth son WAS DEAD and it now made them alike. This is what YOUR SO-CALLED GODDESS DID.

Then there is Carly, my god, are you going to be falling all over Courtney the manbeast next. From what I hear you drool all over the woman who HIRED IAN DEVLIN. Claudia, Carly, Lulu, Sam, they are all cut from the same cloth.

Selfish bitches that are only out for themselves, you think they are your friends; that they care. THEY DON'T. Not matter what they say, they don't. You let them use you to get at people who are your true friends, Jason, Georgie, and even Maxie care about you. But all it takes is one of them to turn their attention to you and you BETRAY your real friends.

GROW UP SPINELLI. With that he walked out the door, taking the computer with him. "You can have it back after I tell Jason what you have been up to."


	29. Chapter 29

Truth or Die

Chapter 29

JASON was still in the good mood from the previous evening. Elizabeth had left for her meeting with Epiphany and the medical board, she hoped to go back to nursing. He had asked if she wanted to quit and paint, but she said no. However, she had agreed to be one of the last nurses returned, mainly because she felt guilty about taking away someone's livelihood.

Cameron wanted to go to daycare, so they had taken him and shown him the construction going on, nothing was mentioned about the fire. Leticia had proven to be very helpful in that she knew lots of other nannies and parents, so she arranged a play date for him in the park with two guards watching over him.

Jake was going over to the Quartermaine's then to Mommy and me classes with Elizabeth. That had been Skye's idea. She was going stir crazy at the mansion with nothing to do. So the two women were taking the boys and Lilarae to swimming lessons this afternoon.

Cooper entered the office with a thunderous expression. He knew that Cooper hated watching Sam, which was why he was on Elizabeth's team. Today he had called and switched with Kurt who was supposed to relieve Sean in an hour. "What's up?" He asked. Sean had told him that there was a small problem that Cooper had found and he wanted the younger man to tell Jason personally.

"Spinelli, he meet with Sam yesterday. Then he agreed to help her. She has that kid so wound, it's stupid. Then he was at Kelly's with Lulu. What is it with him?"

Jason called over to the penthouse, telling Spinelli to get to the garage, that a driver was bringing him to the office. Taking the computer from Cooper, he said "I would take care of this. Was this why you wanted Sam today?"

"Yes, between her talking to Sonny and the stuff with Spinelli, I am more worried than yesterday."

ELIZABETH stepped off the elevator to see Stefan and Chloe talking to Monica. "Well Mrs. Morgan, when you want to change things you do not waste any time do you. Or should I be saying Lizzie." Teased Chloe.

"Lizzie might be a good idea, hello Stefan. How is Nicolas doing?" She asked.

"He arrived in Greece and things are fine. He sent a letter to Jason and you, one for Emily as well. I will arrange for them to be delivered. For now I will represent his interests on the board, until a replacement can be found. It looks like he will be remaining on the island. Things got away from him this year and I think he is looking back in regret."

"I do understand that, what happened to Europe?"

"We are pressuring Alan to step in for Nik, since they hired a new head of the hospital. He was planning on spending time with his grandchildren, but I pointed out that you intend to bring them back here, so I used a little emotional blackmail. As well as good old fashioned Quartermaine rivalry. I pointed out Monica and Emily would get to see the boys everyday."

Elizabeth offered to help then went to her meeting. Epiphany told her all that was needed was for them to fingerprint her. Once that was taken care of, she was told that as soon as they were back at full staff, she expected Nurse Morgan to be there, on time and in uniform.

Walking down the hall, she was still thinking about what had been said when she saw her father waiting for her. "Lizzie, I have been looking for you. Your grandmother refused to let me see you."

"Jeff, just because Carolyn and you are getting divorced doesn't mean you have to stay here. Colorado is nice this time of year. Maybe Kosovo or you could join Uncle Tom in Africa."

"I just took the job as chief of staff, I know that I have been a terrible parent, I am trying to make some changes in my life."

"Dad, I am sure that Steven and Sarah are grateful, I have all the family I need. My grams. My husband and my sons. My in-laws, which are more that enough to keep me occupied. I really have no room for you in my life. I could pencil you in when the boys are done graduating from college though."

"Lizzie, how can you talk to dad that way. I know he hasn't been the best parent, but since your death he has been trying." Said Sarah as she came up to them. "We need to talk about yesterday. That was just cruel. I would have thought you would stop lying after all this time."

"Why? Growing up hasn't stopped you from being a nasty skank, sleeping with my ex-husband, in my old bedroom. Really Sarah, that is disgusting. I don't really care what the real reason you want Lucky is. As long as it stays out of Gram's house. You might want to think about one thing, if he cheats on someone with you, he will cheat on you with someone else. As for the pregnancy stuff, I would be sorry if I didn't know you lied to him."

Jeff stood there and watched as his youngest child walk towards some of his doctors. "Leo, how is Jerry?" She asked.

"Not well, he just came to today. You did a good job; we only had to repair a few spots. You ever think of being an emergency room doctor?" He teased.

"No, I just figured since I shot him, I should remove the bullets." She said with deadpan expression. Her father had walked up and heard her. "Lizzie you shot someone?" He asked incredulously.

"He was going to shoot me. So yes, I shot him. Turns out I am rather good at it." With that she thanked Leo for the information then left the hospital to meet up with Jason, her had asked for her help with something.

JOHNNY woke up, in his favorite spot, tangled with his wife, they had talked long into the night, about their respective pasts, they had gotten as far as their first meeting, when she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Carrying her to bed, he had intended to sleep on the settee, but she had held onto him, so he had fallen asleep on the bed, with her. As she lay there asleep, he counted the few freckles on her nose, then mentally kissed each one waking her, then tried to tell his body to stop.

"Morning." He heard. "Why are you still here?"

"You held onto me in your sleep. I also didn't try very hard to escape. We have to finish talking Georgie."

"I agree, but can we wait until after we eat." She said.

"Breakfast, how about you order and I go and grab some clothes, I will be right back."

"If you have your car, how about we go for a drive and talk." She suggested.

"No, we need to finish this here. No running away, not delaying. I am going to grab the bag I brought from the closet over there, and you are going to order some food. Georgie, I have never seen you act like a coward before, please let's deal with this now." With that he kissed her on cheek and went to take a shower.

SPINELLI entered the office, to see Elizabeth waiting with Jason and Sean. Sean said he would be outside, then glaring at the geek, went to get some coffee. "Spinelli, did you really talk to Sam after I asked you not to."

"Yes, I did, she told me that she wanted to fix her mistakes so that she could move on with her life. I just wanted to help her; she has lost so much."

"Just what did she lose?" Asked Elizabeth as she sat down in Jason's chair.

"Her baby, Jason, she can't have kids now. She lost Everyday Heroes when she was hurt. She is losing everything."

"Let's take this one thing at a time. Spinelli, that baby she lost, yes it was tragic, but I lost two children, both to violence. I can't stand Carly but she has lost a child, so have lots of women, we don't become obsessed like she did."

"As for me, I never belonged to her. I know that you think we had some great romance, but it was an empty relationship, created by loss on my side and manipulations on hers. She researched me before she came. She knew how to manipulate others and me until she got what she wanted. Money, the rush of the danger with outs the chance of jail. Plus protection."

"She lost the ability to have children from someone wanting to hurt her. There are things you don't know things I have never told you because there was no need. It should have been enough, that I asked you to stay away. You read that report from Miami. Why would you still trust her?" Asked Jason.

"Because people make mistakes, you forgave me for helping Alcazar; I just wanted to help her like you helped me." He said softly.

"Spinelli, you heard what was on the DVD, do you still think she was planning on starting some new life."

"Not anymore. I have made another mistake; do you want me to leave?" He asked Jason looking him in the eye.

"No, but I can't trust you Spinelli. This is life and death and my wife and sons are the ones in danger. I can't afford for you to give away something that may turn out to be important. I am not saying leave, just try and think before acting for once."

"Spinelli you need to spend time with people your own age, it might help you see the world a little clearer. It's our children that were endangered by this. That is harder to deal with." Elizabeth said. That was the problem he had the brains of a genius, but the emotional abilities of an adolescent boy.

"Elizabeth, I need to ask about something, Cooper told me that I was responsible for Georgie's miscarriage." He asked.

She considered lying but knew that it wasn't a good idea. "Lulu did most of the damage, but you also did some when you pushed her into the pylon."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Spinelli, go back to the penthouse, keep up on the assignments I gave you. As well as the one for Elizabeth. Give me the data that Sam requested and talk to Margie. She can help you."

JOHNNY waited until she returned, and then they started talking about the fire. "I wanted to get back to the room, then the explosion hit, the stairs came down, then the floor fell in with the second floor came down. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with Trevor there."

"My friend Lucas was in town and they used the last number called on my phone, he came then called Mac. I had no idea why I was there, just that I had a concussion, they wanted to give me painkillers, but I can't stand them after my accident a few years ago. Once I was home, my memories started to act up, things made no sense, then it got worse, now I know I was suffering from PTSD, what happened, how did you think I was dead."

"When I woke up, I went to find you. They had your jacket and ring at the desk; they had no idea that they belonged to. There was only one unclaimed patient, a pregnant burn victim, who was late teens early twenties. With blond hair, that they cut. Trevor was unusually helpful, arranged to have you transferred to a private room, then the doctor came.

He told me that you, had burns over 95 of the body and that your organs were starting to shut down. They ran some test, told me that you miscarried. I was in shock; he told me that it would be less painful for you to take you off the machines. I couldn't do it; I went to the chapel.

"I returned to the room. Closed the door, and unplugged the respirator, I couldn't even touch you, they said it would cause too much pain. I sat there, for hours, then I heard you stop breathing and the heart monitor changed to a straight line and an alarm.

Trevor helped me arrange to bury you, promising to compare DNA; he used Ric's mother saying he understood losing the love of ones life. Now I know he was setting me up, I went numb. I had no one I trusted no one at all there."

Georgie finally got where he was at when he meet Lulu, now she had to figure out if they could talk about the rest. "Johnny, take me to the gravesite, please, I am not avoiding talking I just need to see it. Take me there?" She asked.

"Yes, then we need to deal with the rest. I know it's going to be hard, but if we can get though this, we can deal with the mess I made."

"We made, yes Lulu is your mess, but I think we both could have changed things. I should have dealt with my PTSD, and asked questions, but part of me didn't want answers until it was too late to get them"

Sonny was fuming when he returned home, the reporter he had given the story to didn't run it preferring to run one about Scott getting fired. All the major papers carried the remarks that Elizabeth Webber gave as they left the station.

How the police department had been told that she wasn't to be arrested, how her ex was using his position that he had gotten off without investigation into his alleged crimes, how the Mayor had overridden Mac. Then she pointed out that her family was currently suing Scott for the embezzlement done on behalf of Lucky's mother years before.

Lucky tossed the paper down, he could not believe the way that the papers slanted everything. Seeing a small article, he breathed a sigh of relief. Kevin Collins was going to be in town in a few weeks, to teach a class in criminal psychology at PCU this fall, he would help him.

Kissing Sam goodbye he assured her that she had nothing to worry about. That Elizabeth was trying to rile her by claiming he was sleeping with her sister. That saying she wanted a kid was just to twist the knife.

Sam watched him leave then grabbed the paper to try and figure out what had gotten him in a good mood then fell into a terrible mood herself, Kevin Collins was moving to PC. He had sworn he would never move back, now what was she going to do, maybe it was time to retire to Hawaii, move into the house, she had built and use the money she had sworn to never touch until she was retired.

Going to the store, she purchased one of the disposable cell phones and activated it, calling her broker she asked for a summary of her account to be sent to her e-mail account. The one in the name of Olivia Chamberlain.

At the library she logged on and sat down to wade through it to find out what she was worth. 1783.12. That had to be wrong, there should be millions in that account. Calling him from outside he told her that it had all been transferred to various accounts around the country and two in Europe within the last few days.

Requesting he send the names on the accounts, she swore to make Jason pay. Taking the printout from the tray, she walked out of the library and read the names listed. Pulling out her regular cell, she called Amelia Joffey and said. "I want my money back, now."

"Here I was going to send you a thank you note, for being honest enough to return my father's money. Goodbye Sam." With that she heard a click. Going through the list, she saw all of her victims had their money. Wait that wasn't possible, she had used some of it to build her house there.

Going home she grabbed only what was needed, called the airport and tried to catch a flight to Hawaii. Yes, one was available at four-thirty. Coach, but she could live with that until she arrived in Atlanta. Calling to find out where Lucky was, she made sure he didn't have an alibi then left to take revenge on the person who cost her everything.

Carly showed up on the docks impatient for Jason to leave his office like he usually did around noon, she needed to let him know about the listening equipment in Anthony's room, only to get stuck watching as he left with his fake wife. She watched as he kissed her then helped her into the SUV, with one of the guards driving and another in the passenger seat.

"Jason!" She called out walking towards him as the black SUV pulled out.

"Not interested Carly."

"There is electronic equipment in Anthony Zachara's suite."

"Yes, I know. I know exactly why you are aware of this; I know what was said yesterday. I also know of your visit to Edward. Right now, the only reason I haven't dealt with you is that I have bigger things to deal with than an obsessive ex-one night stand." With that he dismissed her and walked away. Answering his phone he listened to what Cooper had to say then told him not to lose her going to find his wife and family.

THE gray-headed man in the suite just smiled as he researched his next target, this person had used and abused many in his life, and it was going to be a pleasure to take him out. He went through the files, finding his weaknesses, and what strengths he had. Not many but the people around him were loyal.

Skye was glad that Elizabeth had agreed to do this. She wasn't a strong swimmer but wanted Lilarae to love the water. As they entered the university pool with the kids, she was amused that the young man teaching the class was trying to hit on an obvious Elizabeth.

The guards were aware and were not happy with the young college student. As he helped Cameron into the pool they watched him closely, until they saw the only threat was his getting slapped by Elizabeth if she ever realized he was interested. When the lesson was over and Cam wanted to swim a lap she handed Jake to Skye and went to help him.

The group of instructors where standing at the deep end watching the lovely brunette swimming with her son. "That is one hot mama. The red head isn't bad either. A bit old, but doable."

"Fifty bucks says you don't get to first base." Snickered one of the guys.

"A hundred says I get a kiss, with women like that all it takes is a little attention to her kids and she eats it up. By the end of the sessions she will have been in my bed. I guarantee it, she is mine." He said smugly.

"You might want to reconsider that." Said the mild mannered man in jeans and a dark t-shirt.

"Why would I do that?' he asked arrogantly. He knew what he looked like and knew that women fell all over themselves for him. ."

"The brunette in the pool is my wife Elizabeth; the two boys with her are my sons Cameron and Jacob." He said with a glare.

The university administrator was walking through and saw Jason Morgan in his pool talking to the members of his men's swim team. Visions of race fixing danced in his head as he walked over in time to hear the conversation. Then visions of broken kneecaps started. "Mr. Morgan they will all apologize to your wife."

The three locals paled when they realized whom the man was, but the swim instructor, just smiled when the professor started to lead Jason away from his medal winning swim team. "She just became a bigger challenge that is all." He said to his classmates, then one of them took him to the side, informing him that he had just insulted the local mob boss. He walked away, then said; let's go get a drink. I think I need one."

GEORGIE looked at the grave, felt a little sick then passed out into his arms. Pretty much what he had expected, but he wished she hadn't seen it. "Georgie." He said as they sank to the ground.

"I'm okay. It's just kind of strange; I am still alive and have two graves. We need to find out who she really is. Someone out there has to be looking for her."

"I did, she is a runaway from some small town outside of Detroit. Morgan found her parents and they were coming in this weekend. They hadn't given up hope she was still alive, but when the DNA sample matched they accepted it. George I want to have the stone changed just to reflect our child and it's true date. Would you mind?" He asked not wanting to upset her if he could.

"Yes. We should do that if they will allow it. Johnny, I am sorry I have been blaming you and it isn't all on you. I did things wrong as well. We have a lot to work out but it might a good idea if we went to the club. I need to see it."

"Do you mind if I drive?" He said laughing, she had taken the keys to the SUV, when they left the hotel and drove following his instructions.

"Only if you try to obey the speed limit." She grinned at him.

ELIZABETH entered the house, Jason's warning in her head. Sam was on the loose and out for blood. The boys had wanted to go to the park but she had brought them home, with six guards outside. Sean and Francis inside. They were taking no chances. Cooper was watching Sam, as she seemed to be searching for her.

They wanted to have her arrested and to face charges but if she came after them she was dead. Jason had grabbed the mail, then ordered the guards to make sure they patrolled the woods at the back of Elizabeth's house. They needed to update the security on it. He should have done so when she was in the Azores.

Walking in, he answered the house phone, listened to Cooper while checking his regular phone, which had received a text message featuring a photo of Sam leaving her apartment with a suitcase and what looked to be a duffle bag.

He called Mac and arranged for a plain clothed state trooper to pick her up at the airport. Mac thanked him for his help with Lucky and told him that they had gotten a search warrant and found the evidence at the Haunted Star.

Dillon was excited, Ned had called him, Georgie was alive. He caught the next plane home. He just wanted to reassure himself that all was well. Lucas had also left a message and was meeting him. He was off for the Labor Day weekend and would be returning to class afterwards.

His father was looking for a place and interviewing at Nashville General so it was only going to be him. His mother might not approve but she didn't seem to approve about much when it came to him.

Sam was furious, she had seen Elizabeth several times but she always had guards with her, she wanted to make her pay not die herself. She had only one bank account left, it only had a little over a million dollars in it. There was something wrong with this. Spinelli would not have been able to find it if he was the one who did this, so it had to be Stan. She would make him pay.

Carly entered the hospital room; she had heard about Jerry and hoped she could get him to help her. He looked surprised. "To what do I owe this visit, Carly?" He asked.

"You are going to help me get revenge."

"I don't think so. Taking on Morgan, not happening. We reached a deal, I get out of town, and he doesn't kill me for attempting to grab Baby's breath or knowing about Devlin wanting to kill Michael. All in all a less than fair trade. I will be taking it though."

"Michael, you knew that man was going to harm Sonny. You didn't stop it. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU AFTER THE METROCOURT, you sociopath. How could you?"

"What he didn't mention was he was on his way to stop it, as soon as he found out Michael was there." Said Alexis as she entered the room.

"He must really good in bed, if you are visiting him after knowing this." Said Carly vehemently. "Or are you the hypocrite you call me."

"Actually I am here to arrest him. There are officers outside to take him into custody. Carly you might want to consider leaving."

Johnny pulled up to the burnt shell of a building; they walked to the cliffs where they had spent a lot of time together. "That is what happened." He had told her about his relationship with Lulu, how it had come about and what had happened to move it as far as it went.

"I am glad you told me, there is one thing you should know though. Luke Spencer cheated you."

"What?" Not really caring, he was done with them.

"You own only one-third of the Haunted Star. When Dillon and I helped him trick Tracy into marriage, he gave him a third of it as a gift. Mainly because it wasn't worth anything. When Dillon and I got divorced, I received the shares. On the advice on my attorney, that way it was some sort of legal maneuver. I own a third of that tub."

"You know what this means, we have the right to force Luke to sell it to us. Especially since he sold me fifty percent. Did he know about the transfer of it to you?"

"Yes, he did. With my death, he probably thought it would stay hidden. I never wanted it, never cared. I won't let it be a casino for my father's sake but I think we should take it away from the Spencer family."

"I do feel bad, I know that Lulu did a lot to you, but I used her. Like I accused Nik of doing to Claudia. No wonder I recognized the signs, I was doing the exact same thing as he did."

"She can just deal, for once. Be the bigger person. I know that she is going to make things miserable for us. You won't feel sorry for long. I guarantee it."

The king surveyed his kingdom from his bedroom windows, he owned as far as he could see. His minions rushed around, his gardener's where trimming the lawn, and he could hear his maid cleaning. Walking down the stairs and out onto his lawn in his robe, he saw his former queen arguing with his current consort as she pulled into the drive. Then heard the sound he knew he would hear one day. It was the last thing he ever heard.

Margie let Tony Cassidine into the penthouse; they had much to discuss. She was going to face things in less than a week and she was terrified. Her son was doing better; he had called a little earlier and mentioned that Georgie and he were talking. Trevor was dead, so the threat died with him.

All that was left was discreetly getting a divorce and freeing herself from Anthony. Thanking the Host, she asked about his son. "I still have no idea where he is. I dread facing the Quartermaines. Edward may be my only hope though.

Jason and Elizabeth finished putting the boys to bed, then took themselves off to bed. Jason slowly slipped Elizabeth shirt off, then slid down her chest to nip at the raised tip; she had already gotten rid of his shirt. Just as she unsnapped his jeans, they heard the knock at the door and "PCPD."

Jason grabbed his shirt, cursing as he went down the stairs, two nights in a row they had interrupted them. Pulling the door open, he was Detective Harper standing there with Rodriguez. "What could you possibly want?"

"Get dressed Sonny Corinthos is dead. Mac wants you down to the station."


	30. Chapter 30

Truth or Die

Chapter 30

Diane wasn't sure if she wanted to slap Mac Scorpio or thank him. There was a nice pair of fall shoes with her name on them thanks to being called down to the station. She couldn't help wondering what Spencer and his partner had cooked up now.

Seeing two uniformed officers leading in a handcuffed suspect, she was amused to see it was Port Charles very own pompous windbag of a mayor. "Miss Miller, I desperately need your services, the Spencer family set me up."

"Sorry sir, the only way you could afford me was if you were really taking kickbacks, so I suggest an attorney who costs a bit less, I understand Baldwin is looking for clients." She had heard from Alexis he had been blackmailed by Luke with his rather large gambling debts from the Haunted Star.

Jason entered the interrogation room, considering breaking Mac Scorpio's neck. Two nights in a row, Elizabeth and he had been interrupted. At this rate he would never get started on that dozen kids. He wished that his partner had warned him about Sonny, he would have stayed at the office, that way he wouldn't have been arrested at home.

"Spencer, you need to leave." He said as the dimwitted one entered the room.

"You don't tell me what to do. I am in charge here."

"Spencer, you and I have discussed this, the chance of you being in charge is as likely as Carly becoming a nun." With that Mac ordered him out of the room, then sent for Harper as Diane glared at him while entering the room.

"Sonny was killed with the same large caliber weapon as the one that killed the others. The person who shot at Claudia was connected to Ric. While you are not a suspect. Anthony is. He was rather gleeful for a sane man when he heard about Ric yesterday." Stated Mac.

"You dragged me out of bed for this?" Diane looked ready to slap the commissioner.

"No, because Sam McCall was taken into custody and I thought you might be begging for the chance to represent her. Of course I dragged you out of bed for this. Miss Miller, you were Sonny's attorney of record, he still hadn't acquired a new one. I need to know if he changed his will recently.

Morgan wasn't the reason you were brought down here. Carly was at the house, looking for Courtney who seems to have disappeared. Kate was there also. She claims to have been returning her ring and some other gifts that he bought her, but a reporter on the city beat said that Sonny had been shopping around a story on Miss Miller's past.

Diane saw the look in Scorpio's face, then said. "I can say that it states in regards to his sons and daughters that their money was to be placed in a trust, Jason, he never got around to changing it. You are the person in charge of that."

"Call Jax; see if he can take care of that. The less contact with Carly the better."

"Fine, well, the rest of it minus some bequests goes to Kate. He left Carly some and the house to Michael. That is all I can say without checking on some things. Jason, the former partnership clause is still in effect, you gain the casinos and the coffee warehouses."

Jason felt no guilt about not mourning his former partner. Sonny had tried to arrange a hit on his wife; Sonny had been persona non grata in their world since the Krapoff situation.

Elizabeth curled up in their bed, half asleep when Jason entered and slid out of his clothes. "Sonny is dead. The same guy as Lansing and Durant." With that he pulled her close and went to sleep, making plans to awaken before the boys to finish what they started before the knock on the door.

Johnny slid out of the bed, turned and covered Georgie, she was asleep but he could not. All he could do is remember the ball, running into her and not realizing she was his wife. He had his memory, she didn't. The loss of their child was still hitting him; he didn't want to her to have to deal with his guilt as well as her own so he kept it inside.

They had returned from Masque late, for the first time since she had come home Georgie had initiated contact with him, after showering she had curled up in his arms on the sofa.

Just when she started to fall asleep she had asked him to stay with her saying it was the first night since she had been killed that she didn't sleepwalk. Then the insanity of what she said occurred. She started giggling, then kissed him on the cheek, pulling him to the bed. Walking back to the bed, he slipped back in, pulled her close then quietly cried for their son.

Sam was very unhappy. She had been denied bail, her call to Alexis went unreturned, and then she had called Sonny. Only for the officer answering the phone to say that Mr. Corinthos was indisposed at the moment. She wanted out of here.

"Well, well, Miss McCall. I see you are finally getting what you deserve." Said the urban older gentlemen standing in front of her cell.

"Do I know you?" She asked bored.

"No, I am Anthony Cassidine. If you were truly my niece's daughter, we would be related. However you are the unwanted brat of a serial killer and a common thief. I have no idea why you set out to be a member of my family."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. Alexis can prove that I am her child. My daughter saved hers."

I won't even bother dignifying that, we all know that the two children shared a father. In case you were unaware, your daughter's father was shot tonight. He is dead."

"Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, I understand his ex-wife was sedated and taken to the hospital, along with his ex-fiancee. Miss McCall, I would like to make a deal with you, I will arrange for bail if you do something for me."

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A meeting with the various members of the Spencer clan, including Laura. Plus I believe that Bobbie and Carly should be there as well. Do we have a deal?"

"Laura is in Shadybrook."

"Yes, I know. I know of the medicine that she has been taking for the last two years to cover her return to sanity. Like most members of her rather pathetic family she can't deal with facing the truth. She is unaware that Scott Baldwin is responsible for the death of Rick Webber. You get her out. Then I will help you escape prison. Do we have a deal?"

"We use Miss McCall to get the others." Anthony told his new partner, then hung up the phone.

Jason felt his heartbeat returning to normal, as he tossed took care of the condom. Elizabeth had teased him about those dozen children, only to give him a possible child already on the way. She had pointed out that the night they got married, they unprotected sex, repeatedly.

"I do like the idea, but Jason I swear if I am pregnant; you are in so much trouble. Get back here." She said as he smiled and raced off to the shower. She was supposed to get the shower first this morning, she was meeting with Georgie and Lily to discuss something they had planned on the Island."

"Join me." Was all he said as he stuck his head out the door, she walked to the bathroom, loving that they had the time this morning.

Lucky was stunned to see Sam entering the apartment; she had been arrested the previous evening. With no bail set. "Someone persuaded the judge to set bail, then posted it. They have no real case, the woman looks a little like me, that is all, and I was told they would take a DNA sample to compare."

"I am glad you are out. Do you think it would help to move up the wedding, to give you the support of a family? Show that I have faith in you." Lucky knew that only a few people had the resources and power to get Sam out. Sonny was dead; the Quartermaine's didn't care. He had questioned Anthony Zachara. All likely suspects were accounted for.

Except Jason Morgan. He knew what living day-to-day with Elizabeth was like. His ex was lazy and tended to nag. Not that great in bed. Neither was Sam but she at least had a body to keep you occupied. Morgan must be growing bored with playing happy families with his son.

CARLY was bewildered Sonny was dead. Not pretending, it didn't seem possible. As she finished getting dressed, she thanked her mama, then said she had to go and to some thing's to get ready for the funeral. She needed to see Jason but knew that she couldn't tell her mother that.

Going through the gauntlet of reporters, she was helped by Patrick Drake who was entering with Robin. "Carly, I'm sorry for your loss." She said.

"Don't bother pretending, you could care less, I don't want your false sympathy. Go offer it to Brenda I am sure she is taking this badly."

"Brenda is at the Quartermaines. Along with-" she was talking to air, Carly had shouldered past, saying "I haven't the time. I need to arrange for his funeral and things."

"CAR" Robin didn't even have time to tell her about Lily. Who as Sonny's wife was the person responsible for making those choices?

Carly entered the station, walked into Mac's office saying "Mac; I need to make arrangements for Sonny. The funeral home is to pick up the body. Brenda doesn't even think of interfering; you have no say."

"Actually Miss Spencer, neither do you. I arranged for Sonny's body to be taken to the funeral home. They will take him to St. Francis, where he will be buried tomorrow in a private service; you are more than welcome to come to it."

"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU HAVE NO SAY IN HOW MY HUSBAND WILL BE BURIED. MAC, WHAT RIGH-"

"Carly, please calm down." Said Kate as she entered. The commissioner had called her down saying there were a few things she needed to know. "Let's find out what is going on without yelling."

"Thank you ladies for joining me. Carly please have a seat and all will be explained." Mac was not thrilled to be doing this; at least Diane had ordered Max and Milo there to help. She had spent the night trying to figure out the legal ramifications of the mess.

"Diane, I will let you take over. Please try to keep it down ladies."

"Okay, Brenda you have no standing here. I understand you are here only as emotional support." Getting a nod, she turned to Kate. "Kate we discussed this but thank you for joining us here. Carly you have no say at to what happens to Sonny because it seems that none of your marriages to Sonny were legal."

"That's not right. Since AJ wasn't AJ. No matter what my marriage to him wasn't legal."

"That isn't the problem, The woman sitting next to Brenda was on the same Island with the other returnees, this is Lily Rivera Corinthos. She is Sonny's legal wife. We went to a judge this morning about this. She also receives half of his estate then anything left over is given to the boys and Kristina. She has graciously agreed that since she never lived at his current house, she wants no part of it. She is going to take her share of the money though."

OVER MY DEAD BODY, will she getting anything! She should have no say in this. She has been gone for years." Carly was in shock. "How do we know that she is Lily?"

"A DNA sample was gotten from Juan, they compared the two, she is his mother, and therefore she is Lily."

"Miss Spencer, I am sure we can come to some arrangement with regards to the funeral, as to the estate I am only taking what I would have gotten in the divorce. After my dad's death, Sonny absorbed my father's business. He sold it to Jason, so I will take half of that. That is it."

ELIZABETH entered the Metrocourt, after they had greeted Jax, the boys and her went up to see Georgie. She had wanted to surprise the brunette with some pastries from Kelly's. Cameron was taking the lead, with Cooper following him as he counted the doors, "1602, 1604, 1606, Mommy this is her door, May I knock please." He said even as he pounded on the door.

Johnny could hear the knocking on the door, since it was on the lower part, he opened it expecting to see his father, not a cute little kid smiling at him. Make that frowning at him. "You're not Georgie." He was told.

"Georgie I think you have a guest. We really need to talk about this one." He said with a smirk as the irate woman pushed him out of the way,

"Cameron, you're right on time. Johnny was just leaving. Now!" She said with a glare.

"Fine, but I think I will go and visit your father, maybe Spinelli. Go take a drive out the cliffs, why can't I stay." He pouted. They had talked again this morning; they were going to take it one day at a time. Today after meeting with the women they were going to deal with their families, friends and enemies. Stop hiding and face things head on.

"Mommy says that if you do that your lips will freeze that way. Are you in trouble with your mommy?" Asked Cameron seriously.

"No, just my wife. Tell her to let me stay I want to know about this mysterious project. Hello Mrs. Morgan, may I stay?" He tried with the older brunette.

Brenda and Lily entered then, turning to Cooper, Lily said "please escort him out, and then take him to the park so that he can work off all that energy. If he wants to act like a five-year-old we will treat him like a five-year-old."

Johnny pulled Georgie out of the suite, said have fun. "Try and miss me, please."

The mobster was nervous but he was also happy to have the chance at a future together.

"Go, before we put you to work. Hey try and find the partnership papers for the Haunted Star. I have an idea of what to do with it."

JASON entered the hotel slipped up the stairs and into the suite. Johnny had left already; Claudia seemed to be working on some sort of plan involving some of Krapoff's men. Now he needed to see what Anthony was up to.

"So Mr. Morgan it seems you fulfilled your end of the bargain. Annie is back with my son. I have to ask do you helping them want more or are you helping them for your own reasons."

"I just want them to get where they want to be without inference. By anyone."

"I have no intention of meddling. I think that things will work out my way. I have the papers; do you intend to take down Spencer now?" He asked.

"When I am ready. For now we will continue to play games. Can you leave Lulu to your son and Annie?"

"I think that anything I come up with won't equal what Miss Jones is capable of. Mr. Hunter would probably agree. Mr. Jacks is rather scared of your wife and her as well. Now if only Miss Caroline Spencer got the hint. She went to see Mr. Jacks wanting help. Eventually she is going to go to him we will be waiting. Then we solved the Spencer rodent problem for the last time."

"This will be the last time we talk, are you sure about this."

"Yes, it will be easier this way. I left letters for my son and daughter. A will, unbreakable. As well as a letter for the guest at your penthouse that you haven't told me about. Now that I know about Trevor, I understand so much more. I need to do this now, so that I don't do something stupid"

"Good bye then."

"Goodbye Mr. Morgan. I can only say thank you for your honesty and for your convictions. Keep our sons safe."

LILY told them about what had happened. "I feel regret for Sonny, but no sadness at his death. I can't help wondering if I should do more."

"No, Lily we all grieve differently. Sonny the man we knew and fought over was gone long before this. I would say he started to leave when he slept with Carly for the first time. Then meeting Courtney and Ric ended what little connection there was to our Sonny."

"Who would have thought that we would be friends? Are you sure you have to leave the day after the funeral?"

"Yes, I have to take Cooper to England, and then we are going to Rome. You should join us."

"No, I think I will stay. I may come to visit but there are things here that need done. Besides with you gone someone needs to pick up the slack on annoying Carly." She said.

"I think I am going to be able to handle that one with Jason's help." Admitted Elizabeth.

"Well you need more than Emily to watch your back. How is she doing on getting her position back?"

"They have room for only one student doctor. Right now Matt Hunter is filling the position. Elizabeth just learned she is a member of the hospital board. Maybe you could help with that?" Asked Georgie.

"I am going to help, so is Stefan and of course the Quartermaines. Dr. Hunter just learned he has no case in suing Mac or Robin, so my guess is he fights for his position. Spinelli was distracted for a few hours but is now back on track looking into his background."

"Emily said that all of Sam's victims got their money back. What about the house?" Asked Brenda.

"We are going to make sure that it has a little accident. Mike is going to return the Spencer house, just in time like we discussed."

"Good, that will work out well. How about Dr. Hunter."

"Since it was a good faith move, when the judge orders the house back to the Spencer's in exchange for the monetary value he will get his rear kicked out. No returns. Only his deposit and rent, like was planned.

"Lily are you still interested in a community center like we discussed. I might have a place for it."

"The old Taylor building, at one point it was going to be the offices for Crimson, now we can buy it and use it for our plan. Georgie what did you want to suggest?" Asked Lily

"When I divorced Dillon I got his shares of the Haunted Star, so I own a third. Johnny bought into it when he was screwed up in the head, now he either owns half or at least a third. We are going to force them to sell it to us. I say we use it for something."

Fine, I have to go and deal with Carly at Sonny's house. Brenda, could you come with me? "

After the women left and Cameron was convinced he couldn't go and returned to his cars, Elizabeth asked Georgie how things were going?"

"We are talking; I understand why he went out with Lulu. I still am pissed about it, but I understand. We are talking to each other instead of at each other. The baby is still a difficult subject. We are going to I guess the best way to describe it, is date each other. I love him, want to rebuild the trust we had."

"You are going to have to deal with Lulu, more than likely sooner than you expected. She knows that something is up between you and Johnny."

"Like I told Johnny. She is going to have to be the bigger person and walk away, or else.

"She is a Spencer I think it will be the or else."

"Let's get the boys to the pool, is Skye meeting us there."

"Yes, I have to tell you about what happened yesterday."

Lulu went into the admissions office to see what she needed to do in order to reenroll; Nik was picking up her tuition, so she just had to pick out her classes. After getting the paperwork settled and being told she had to retake the classes from her last year she was waiting for her receipt and book list, when the woman answered the phone.

"Certainly sir, I will let Miss Jones know. I am sure she will be grat- Fine sir. I will do that. Yes, she is a brilliant young student. This will be her senior year. No, she was planning on spending the year in Europe, so she doubled up most of last year, then is planning on testing out of the classes she missed this week."

"Thank you sir." With that the admissions officer called someone and said "you will not believe it now. Jasper Jacks has called in regards to Miss Jones. At this rate, she could attend school for years on their dime. Cassidine, Morgan, Quartermaine, the Zachara's. Yes those Zachara's. Miss Howard called and offered a job. I have to call her to tell her the good news."

Lulu made plans to stop over to the penthouse; Johnny would need to be talked to. Even if he was married to Georgie however unlikely that was, didn't mean he was obligated to stay with her. Giving her the money for school would take care of their past relationship. She was the one who had stayed around and had fought to regain her sanity to get back to him. He owed her, not Miss Perfection, Georgiana Jones.

Dillon and Lucas met at on the concourse and went straight to the mansion, only to be told by Alice that she had set them up with Ned and Brooklyn who had arrived in the Gatehouse, the free bedrooms in the main house were being renovated.

"Sorry Lucas, I forgot that with Monica learning about Cameron and Jake she had called a decorator to set up rooms for them and Elizabeth at the house. Jason's old bedroom is their new playroom. With Emily, Brenda and someone named Lily staying there it is a little crowded. Skye is home along with Lilarae they are renovating the west wing for them. "

"Sounds like the Gatehouse is the best idea. Anything will be better than hearing from my mom how disappointed she is in me. Plus she is still trying to deal with the Carly mess."

"I saw the television report where Jason ripped into her, then heard about the court case. It must be pretty ugly around there."

"I can't wait to see Georgie, let's go grab Brooklyn and find her." Said Lucas as Dillon agreed.

Alexis read the report, something about this sounded familiar but she didn't know what Tossing it down with plans to go back to it, she saw Jax sticking his head in her door asking if she had time to visit. "Yes, get in here. Take me away from these reports. Please!"

"Thank you for Jerry. I know that you wanted to throw the book at him, but letting the judge decide his punishment is best. I still can't believe he pled guilty. This morning I thought for certain that we were going to be dragging this out for months."

"No, problem. I still wish that he wasn't such a charming criminal. I seem to have the worst taste in men. Sonny, then Ric now Jerry."

"Did you hear about Lily?"

"Yes, Brenda and her visited me after their showdown with Carly. That would have been something to see. I still can't believe they are friends. Did you hear about Sam?"

"Yes, who bailed her out, Jason was rather furious when I saw him earlier. I wanted to ask about his plans in regards to Carly and the trusts he asked me to take over."

"I know I talked to him earlier, by the way my so-called daughter hasn't come to see me yet. My uncle did though. He wants to use Sam for something. What I don't know. How are you doing in regards to Carly and Courtney?"

"Courtney is in a mental health facility. My divorce was filed this morning, Carly has been staying out of my way every since I sent her the legal papers making it official that we were never married. I have got to go to GH to deal with some business there. By the way I need your opinion on something. What do you think of Georgie Jones?"

"She is a little young for you." She teased. "Seriously in what capacity. She is smart, kind compassionate and very practical. Also very pretty and very young."

"I don't want to date her. Your uncle gave her a crash course in international finance, then when we talked I realized she knew what she was talking about. I am thinking of bringing her onto my staff."

"I heard about some sort of mess in her personal life, from Spinelli and Maxie talking the other day. They didn't know I was there but it sounded pretty intense."

"She is married to John Zachara, they meet last year, got married, then she was hurt in a fire, he thought she was dead, in fact he pretty much lost it, that was how Lulu came into the picture. I am just hoping to give her something to occupy her time. I respect her."

"Lulu is going to be as tenacious as a bulldog in heat."

JASON closed his phone. Elizabeth wanted to have lunch with him and the boys. So he made plans to join them at the Metrocourt since going to Kelly's didn't seem like such a good thing today.

Georgie got on the elevator with her father in law. "Miss Jones, may I call you Georgie? Yes I know who you are; you are in no danger from me."

"Fine, call me Georgie, Mr. Zachara. Are you going down to the lobby or up to the restaurant?"

"Neither I am going to check on my house; I can't move in quite yet. It was nice seeing you, maybe you could convince that husband of yours to introduce you to me formally like he should. Good day."

Going down to the lobby Georgie saw Johnny entering " I saw your dad just now, he wants us to stop by. Can we discuss it after the little drama we are enacting this afternoon?"

Elizabeth was walking through the park with the boys and the guards when she saw Max with Carly. Telling two of the guards to take the boys to the car, leaving just Cooper and her.

"Well if it isn't little miss bitch. Letting Jason out of your sight now that you have you claws into him. Who did you bribe to get the tests fixed. Was the death faked so that you could guilt him into marriage since spreading your legs didn't work? I am not going to rest until you are out of Jason's life. You can bet on it, I -"

"Carly, get some help. You are obsessed. If you want to know the truth about Cameron, why don't you go and ask Mike Corbin. He has known for years. Now if you will excuse me I am meeting Jason for lunch, maybe we will check into one of the rooms at the Metrocourt again and have sex."

"How would Mike know anything?" She asked. Ignoring the idea of them having sex in her hotel.

"He was the one who separated us, go and ask him. Max, it was nice to see you again, you might want to give Diane a call, she didn't deserve to be dumped for Sonny but I know that you called and warned Jason what Sonny was up to. Thank you."

Jason ordered the drinks while Cameron tried to read the menu, "Daddy what is this word?"

Jason leaned over and said "Spaghetti. Is that what you want to eat?"

Lucky watched and burned as his son called Jason Morgan daddy. He wanted to approach them but Mr. Gelpin had warned him not to. Elizabeth had gotten the papers today taking her to court over the boys.

Elizabeth returned with Jake, then gave him to his father as her grams joined them. "Now what was so urgent Jason?" Asked Mrs. Hardy.

"It's more along the lines of a favor for someone else."

"What sort of favor could have you this uncomfortable?" She asked.

"Johnny wants you to teach him how to cook. Please consider it, he keeps showing up at the penthouse looking for your cooking. Maybe Spinelli as well." He asked.

"So you want me to open a cooking school, I am not so sure on that. Elizabeth almost burnt down the house repeatedly when she was learning."

"I have a solution for that. The kitchen in penthouse two, I am sure you saw it at some point while we were waiting for Elizabeth to return home."

"Fine, tell them I will do it, but I want someone to help.

"

Johnny was holding Georgie as she tried to keep from falling as she locked up the roller blades, she had called to talk to Maxie only to learn she couldn't leave the office, since she was their starting point, they went to have some fun.

"Race you." Was all she said as she took off, leaving him with his unlatched. Quickly latching them he raced after her. When they had almost run down the doctor's Quartermaine kissing in a secluded corner, Johnny took it as a sign and pulled her off to the grass and kissed her.

"You might want to watch that, I might think you are changing your mind again." she teased. Then rushed off, he couldn't figure out what she was talking about then when it hit him he speed off after her, only coming to halt when he came around the bend and saw her getting back up.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her stand.

"Only my pride is hurt. Kid came out of nowhere. Let's change I am hungry and you are buying me lunch."

"Where?" he asked.

"At the deli on tenth street, then we are going to take a walk to the seedy side. I have to go and look at something for the girls, plus I have a place in mind. Elizabeth gave me the keys to her old studio."


	31. Chapter 31

For anyone looking for an update on Prodigal Son, I have lost the inner voice for Jason Quartermaine. Young Lizzie is still in my head, but I have to spend some time you tubing Jason Q. I have four chapters written, they just suck. He is in need of some work along with Alan from that era. Hopefully I will have one fixed by Tuesday. Mandy

Truth or Die

Chapter 31

Jason helped Cameron wash his hands, now on the way back to the table, they had been discussing dessert and he wanted to go to Kelly's. He wasn't sure how to explain to him that they would not be welcome there. Elizabeth was taking him shopping for school clothes this afternoon so Cameron was begging not to go.

"Mommy do I have to go?" He pouted.

"We need to have you fitted for the school uniform." Jason knew that she had wanted to take him to be fitted for a few days but they had postponed it. Now she had to get it done today.

"Why do I have to wear a uniform, Jimmy doesn't wear a uniform."

"Cam, you're going to a different school than Jimmy." They had wanted to send him to public school, but with the guards, private school was the only option. Ironically he was going to the same school as Jason and AJ had since St. Francis wasn't such a good idea.

"If you want I will take him, then you can get the rest of your list done." Jason offered. He understood Cameron's need to not wear dress clothes so he would try to explain it to the preschooler.

"Fine, I will take Jake and drag Cooper with me." Cooper was mentally hoping for a reprieve, a call from Sean, the army drafting him saying he was needed in the war zone, anything but shopping.

Johnny was amused by the door, he knew that Jason was protective, but Francis' explanation of the door was great. Entering there was an old sofa and nothing else in the room. "So just why are we here?" He asked Georgie.

"We are here because it is the last place that Lulu will look. By now she has gotten a call from either Bobbie who saw us or Lucky. Now I say we have a peaceful lunch and I will tell you about my morning and you can share yours." With that she was pulled onto the sofa, she giggled softly conscious of the guard right outside the door.

Francis had shown up after she had told Elizabeth about her plan to go public this morning. She had insisted that she have a guard. Jason had seconded it, Georgie told Johnny about the swim instructor and his flirting with Elizabeth and how Jason wanted his head on a platter. "

"Today he was flirting with Skye and me, and avoiding Elizabeth like she had the plague. It was funny."

"I don't think it was so funny. You forget I know how you look in a swimsuit."

"I'm not his type." She said. "I got a call from PCU, the dean of admissions, seems like I am very popular. The Quartermaines, Jason, Jax and you all decided that I needed to go to school full time. I have enough money in an account to go to school for the rest of my life. Want to explain?" She asked.

"While I would love to take credit, I listened to what you said. I was going to let you deal with it on your own."

Georgie frowned and called PCU, only to be told it was Anthony. Johnny's eyebrows were almost to his hairline his father who had set up a fund for his wife to attend college. Something was up.

"We need to see him, I wish you would let me go alone." He said.

"You get to be with me when we face Mac and my biological parents, so I will face Anthony with you."

"Your parents aren't likely to go crazy and kill us."

"Mac used to be a mercenary. He was pretty good at it, Frisco works for the WSB, and I think I like the odds of dealing with your dad better." She admitted.

"I think we should get them in the same room, tell them and duck. At least last year we were leaving afterwards, this year we have to stick around.' he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

LUCAS, Dillon and Brook entered Kelly's in time to hear Mike getting yelled at by Carly, and walked back out, running into Maxie and Spinelli as they were crossing the courtyard to enter Kelly's. "You might not want to go in there. Carly is going off."

"Well it could be Jason not talking to her, Jax was never married to her, or it might be because Sonny died, with a wife so she isn't in charge of his funeral."

"I thought he was stood up at the alter?' asked Lucas.

"Turns out Lily is alive, Carly marriages to Sonny weren't legal."

"I'm glad I don't live here. Maxie we are looking for Georgie."

"Can I talk to you real quick?" Asked Dillon. Once they were alone he asked her if she thought that Georgie would be able to get over what happened. "I want another chance but I don't want to lose my friendship with Lulu. She has had it rough, now this thing with the gangster and her killing Logan, I think she needs a friend."

"Dillon, you are the last thing on my sister's mind. As for Lulu I think she had better stay out of Georgie's way. It could go really bad for her. You are really out of touch now."

Jagger walked up and asked Maxie if things were better between the sisters, only to be told no and asked if he had seen her lately.

"I just saw her enter that building down by the docks, the one that used to house old studio apartments. Maxie, I need to speak to you about your father, can we meet at the police station." Asked Jagger.

Jason was finished with the shopping and then took Cameron to the bookstore. Between the two of them they kept the clerks amused as father and son argued where to go. Cameron wanted travel books on Disney, Jason on Italy. When they finished there, the two of them headed over to the children's section and bought out the Chuggin Charlie series as well as Dr. Seuss.

Poor Cooper was helping decide between book bags and the ones with wheels, as he kept an eye out while watching as Elizabeth bought Cam's supplies. Then came lunch pails and umbrellas. Finally it came to underwear and t-shirts.

Cooper got the feeling she was outfitting half the city, after they checked out, he saw they were, when Elizabeth tossed some of the bags into the charity bin, then suggested they go to the merry go round.

Lucky entered the bullpen, seeing his partner glaring at him, "what?"

"Mac wants you in his office. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Where were you?"

"Watching Morgan playing papa with my sons. Don't worry I stayed away. Only until Monday though. I can't wait until we get in front of that Judge."

When he entered into Mac's office he saw a strange man sitting there along with Diane Miller and Justus Ward. "Mac what do you want?"

"This isn't my meeting; it's Miss Miller's."

"Mr. Spencer, you have a restraining order against you. Why did you even waste your money going to that attorney? Here is what is going to happen. You are going to withdraw the case."

"I don't think so, the judge made it pretty clear to Carly that she can't be around Jason and keep her kids, the same should apply to Elizabeth."

Diane laughed and said "I knew you were delusional, but really, this is beyond even that. Carly lost her kids because she is obsessed, now if she had let Sonny see the kids and stayed friends with Jason she would not have lost them, it was her attitude that got her in trouble.

"This gentleman is from the NCIS. His team ran the DNA tests."

"This is Morgan's DNA, provided by your boss, this is one from GH and this is the one we took. These are Cameron and Jacob's. As provided by the hospital and taken from the two boys in question, this is Mrs. Morgan's. Here is a computer version, they match. There is no doubt; Elizabeth and Jason Morgan are their parents."

"You needed to use computers to get this data; the geek that works from Jason can change stuff like this. Just ask my sister."

"Yes, he could, but the NCIS lab is not on line, you would have to do quite a bit of work at our lab to falsify results. When we check things, we take them to a separate computer to compare results."

"Then one of your people is dirty." He insisted.

"Mr. Spencer coming from a man who stole drugs to return them to Lorenzo Alcazar, let his father blackmail the mayor and who knew that his girlfriend watched a small boy get kidnapped and then hired to thugs to threaten the kids. That is a joke. My lab is one the best in the country."

"Lucky you need to stop, thank you Special Agent Gibbs." Said Diane as she admired him walking out the door.

"You have no case; the judge saw the records this afternoon. This is a cease and desist order; you are also forbidden to work on any cases involving the Morgan, Zachara and/ or Quartermaine families." Informed Justus.

Mike told Carly that he would meet her at Sonny's. When she entered she saw Max and Milo in the office, arranging for guards for the funeral. "There is no way I want Elizabeth or Robin at that funeral." She ordered.

"Carly you have no say. If Robin wants to come she is more than welcome to. Elizabeth and Jason have no intention of going." Stated Lily.

"Jason will be there Sonny was his friend. He won't let him down. Now has anyone located Courtney?" She asked

"Yes, she is at a local sanitarium." Said Lily. "She will be staying there, as they consider her a danger to herself and others." Lily didn't know the whole story but knew that the Zachara's were involved somehow.

Carly vowed to make sure that things were taken care of then waited for her to leave. "Carly I am heading out, I need you to leave, you are not allowed here when I am not here and the guards will not break the rules for you."

"Lily you have not right to be ordering around the guards."

"Until we settle the will, I do. Now get out." With that she made sure that Max and Milo were escorted out along with Carly, when Mike pulled up the drive. "I heard it, but I can't believe it is true. Lily, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine, you need to understand that Carly is not welcome here. YOU can come back tomorrow." With that she asked Jason's men to stay and make sure that no one entered the house.

"Let's go Mike, Milo can drive your car." Carly got into the limo and had Max drive them. Max turned on the intercom and listened as they talked. His loyalty to Sonny had ended when he had heard him plotting to take out Jake and Cam in order to get Jason back into the fold. After what had happened to Mikey for them to be plotting to hurt kids had killed what loyalty he had left.

"_Tell me."_

"_Just after the drugs, I saw them at Jakes, they had been fighting, and then he kissed her. I tried to reach Sonny. They left for a few hours then came back later, only to get a room key._

"_When I tried to talk to Jason, he suggested I visit with Courtney, he had dumped her earlier, something about her being a lying bitch. When I went to the penthouse, you were all gone. I went back to Jakes. I was drunk so the bartender dumped me in a room. I heard the two of them all night. _

_I went downstairs to grab another bottle, when I came upstairs; Jason was telling Elizabeth he would be back with some food. I waited and knocked him out with the bottle then when he came to, he didn't remember anything. I told him he had gotten drunk and had spent the night mourning his relationship with Courtney, then that he had gotten into an argument with Elizabeth over her going upstairs with Zander. _

"_How did Jason not remember this?" She asked. _

_We got back to my place and I hit him again, then called and finally reached Courtney. Before that I made sure to dump liqueur over him. Told her that Jason had gotten drunk and regretted breaking up with her. She came and got him, I told her that Elizabeth was around and to get married right away. _

" _I told her what to say using what he had said to Elizabeth, that way if he remembered he would think he had said it to Courtney. Next thing I knew they went to Paris. Got married, I got lucky; Zander was returning he had been there when the fight between Elizabeth and Jason broke out. Then he left. When he returned he was smashed. I helped him up the stairs and put him in bed with Elizabeth, then when he came down in the morning made a point of saying I had heard the two of them going at it all night long."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" She asked._

"_Carly, I handled it. I wasn't going to allow him to leave my girl now that she couldn't have kids, he took that from her he wasn't going to make her look like a fool and run off with the little witch."_

"_I thought you liked Elizabeth,"_

"_I just hated that she wanted to take Jason away from my little girl, I had disappointed my children so much, that I stepped up for the first time and did the right thing. Courtney deserves the best and that is Jason."_

Jason hurried into the coffee shop, Max had shown demanding to speak to Jason, when he arrived, the former guard tossed his a recorder.

_Taken care of the kid. I had several chances when I thought it was Ric's. But I wanted her to have that bastard's kid. There was no way Jason would have ever gotten back with her if it had been Ric's._

"_Carly what are you going to do? Jason still helps me out with money once in a while. That was one of the reasons I wanted him together with Courtney. The best part is I don't think he knows that she set him up yet._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I visited the night they first slept together, nothing happened like she told Jason. She knew if he thought it went as far as she said it did and that it was good he would feel guilt._

"_She told me about it, I asked her."_

"_Jason passed out saying Elizabeth's name. I knew that she used that to get what she wanted. I was glad, Jason was so much better than AJ."_

"_Don't worry, I have plans to deal with Elizabeth. I just need to make sure that Jason learns what a slut she is. Listen go back to Kelly's. Elizabeth knows your part in it so just stay away from me until after it is done."_

After Mike exited the vehicle they could hear Carly calling someone saying "_we need to move our schedule up. Find out where they had Courtney. I need her to keep her dad in line. ... Yes... I think he will be perfect for that."_

"Thank you, are you going to take the job with ELQ?" Asked Jason.

"Yes, Jason I know that you knew that I was a fool. Thank you for letting me have another chance."

"Just keep things safe over there. It will get ugly once things start to get out."

Sean escorted Max out and said "don't you dare let him down again." Upon reentering he asked if he was sure it was wise to trust Max.

"That is why he is taking care of things at ELQ, there is no damage he can do there." Said Jason.

Elizabeth entered the penthouse, with the boys and the guards. "Shopping. Did you hear about the plans?" She asked Margie at the look on her face.

"Yes, from Lily who just left. I understand your grandmother is going to be teaching Johnny and Spinelli how to cook."

"She agreed to help. How are things with you?"

"We have a plan to get my divorce before I go and see Anthony. I understand your ex tried to go to court?"

"Diane is telling him as we speak that it is over. Alexis is going to let things go for now, then after her uncle's plan she is going to deal with Officer Spencer."

Lucky let himself into his old house, Mike and Steven Webber had asked his family to stop over, that a decision had been reached. Seeing Lulu and Luke sitting there, with Lulu talking to Nik on the phone he sat down.

"Nik can you hear us." Once they got an affirmative Steven said. "We talked to Sarah and Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't care. Sarah wants a deal and Mike doesn't. I want no part of anything to do with your family, so we are going to sell it to you."

"I knew that you would see reason, this is my mother's house."

"There is more Spencer. Now as I was saying we would sell it to you at whatever is the going rate in the neighborhood, we want some things in return and if they are violated you lose the house."

"What things?" Asked Nik.

"Nik we agree to let any monetary settlement be done in exchange for the Deception building and the stock you still own in Lucy's company."

"Deal; anything else." Asked Nik.

"Just one more thing. Elizabeth is going to establish a rape crisis center in the building. Luke she is giving a reporter an interview about her own personal experiences with rape and rape victims. Emily is helping and she is going to mention Tom Baker and why he wasn't prosecuted. The only thing is the reporter knows what happened to Laura and has mentioned questions on it from her prospective since it is public knowledge about the rape. No names will be mentioned though."

"That's not right, my mom forgave my dad. What happened between my parents wasn't like what happened to Elizabeth."

"You have no right doing this to Lulu." Said Luke.

"What telling the truth, not allowing you to hide behind some cleaned up version. That is your family's whole problem you change the facts to suit you."

"It wasn't like that, they were in love and it just wasn't like that." Said Lulu.

Lucky was worried about Lulu, Nik and he had decided that she would never know the whole truth about what had happened.

"Lucky, remember when you learned about it, how you leaned on Elizabeth to deal with this? Don't you think she should have been told the truth, the reporter who is interviewing Elizabeth knew about it, too many others do as well."

"Elizabeth would never do that to Lulu, she knew we never wanted her to know the truth." Said Lucky. Lulu stared at him and realized that the Webber's were telling the truth, Looking at her dad, she saw it in his face. She ran out the door and went to find someone who would be on her side.

JOHNNY went into the coffee shop, a little disturbed. They had been on the stairs when her friends had passed looking for her, seeing Dillon had upset him. Not because Georgie wanted him back but because he had broken her heart. "Morgan got a minute?" He asked as he joined the older man.

"What's up?'

"Did you ever just want to break Lucky Spencer's face for how he treated Elizabeth, just seeing the guy?"

"Don't hit Dillon. Think about it he was raised by Tracy, that is like being raised by a rabid wolf. Dillon is screwed up, royally."

"Doesn't make me want to smack him around any less."

"I know, how is Georgie doing?"

"We are talking. Lulu is an easier subject than the baby is though. I can't help going back in my mind seeing where things could have been different."

"You never will get over the loss; it will just become less painful."

"She has this plan with Lily and Elizabeth. My mother is involved. We are joining Maxie at Metrocourt for dinner in the suite. Things are going well, but now we are going to be talking to our families and friends, I hate that they will start intruding on us."

"Word of advice, to both of you." He said as Georgie joined them with two drinks. "Don't let them intrude if it is at all possible. Walk away when they start to interfere."

"Georgie you seem to be dealing with things better."

"I am how are you doing?" She asked.

"My wife ran off with Lily and Brenda, my sons are waiting at the penthouse, and I am dealing with deciding to chase after my wife and rescue her or go home with my sons."

"Actually can we borrow them for a while? We promise to stay at the penthouse, no dents or bruises I promise."

"They are children, not cars. Fine, but Elizabeth and I will be there as soon as I can pry her away from whatever the women had dragged her off to do."

"Why are we borrowing other people's children?" Asked Johnny as they left.

"It's what helped me deal with losing the baby. I think it might help you. Besides someday we are going to have kids, look at it as practice." She said.

Johnny pulled her into his arms and kissed her, saying "I can think of lots of things we need to practice in order for that to happen. Can we practice that sometime soon?"

"Not until you are disinfected." She joked. He saw the smile and just pulled her close, "I love you Annie. Georgie, whatever we are going by now."

"I love you too, Zachara." She said grabbing the keys out of his pockets and running towards where they had parked the car.

Claudia was prowling the docks, looking for Sam McCall, only to be run over by a crying blond. She smirked when she saw it was Lulu Spencer, hopefully she was still upset about her brother. Seeing Patrick Drake walking towards her she asked.

"Shouldn't you be home nesting, or did the little aids patient bore you so badly you are wandering around looking for anyone with a few brain cells."

"What's wrong Claudia, jealous?" Asked Robin as she rounded the corner and joined them.

"Not in this lifetime, if you are bored. Give me a call, Dr. Drake."

The trio had just about given up hope of finding Georgie when they saw her running past them with someone chasing after her. They went after them, hoping to rescue their friend, only to catch up just in time to see Georgie pull the guy's head down into a kiss.

Dillon heard someone gasp and turned to see an upset Lulu standing there, with tears in her eyes. She started to cry then seemed to calm down. He started over to her when he realized she hadn't seen them.

"YOU TRAMP get your hands off my boyfriend. Johnny, how could you." She screamed at the twosome.

"Hello, Lulu, don't you have that turned around, after all, you slept with my husband, not the other way around?" Georgie said as she pulled away from Johnny.

"Well Johnny belongs to me. So stop trying to get him, if Maxie couldn't and she is at least capable of keeping someone interested, why would you think you could get my boyfriend into bed."

"Well since, we have already had sex, I am not worried about it. Let see there was the car sex, the wall sex, and the sex at the cliffs, at Masque. In fact I think the only place we have never had sex is in a bed. Wait, that isn't right, when we got married we had sex at the hotel we stayed in."

"Georgie?" Johnny wasn't sure she had wanted to tell all the people around that. They had gained an audience, the threesome from earlier, Elizabeth and a group of women plus his sister and Sam McCall. As well as her cousin and Drake.

"Please. You have never had sex in any of those places. It would ruin your good girl reputation." Scoffed Lulu.

"Lulu, I am not quite the good girl you think I am, stay away from Johnny and stay away from me. I would not piss me off. I can't stand you. You are a two-faced slut, who thinks that the world owes you something because you're a Spencer. As far as I can tell all that means is a lack of brains and common sense. Nothing different from any other loser in this world."

"Johnny, how can you let her talk to me that way." Asked Lulu.

"We have a deal, I stay out of it, and she doesn't divorce me. I rather enjoy being married to her. So I am doing as she asked. Lulu, I told you we were a mistake, something that happened out of grief."

"We are meant to be together. I almost died for you. You told me you love me." She said.

"I'm sorry, I should not have done that. I was grateful to feel something, anything after I thought she died Lulu. I didn't mean to hurt you but lying to you now would make things worse."

"You know you don't mean it, just come with me. Please I need you."

Georgie saw their audience and said "Lulu, stop doing this to youself. Look go with Sam, or Dillon. They will take you home."

"I have no home." She screamed at the tramp trying to steal her life.

"Then let them take you to Aunt Bobbie's."

"Don't call her that, she isn't your aunt. She is mine, not yours."

Lucas realized she was out of control and stepped over and said, "Let's go, come on you don't want to do this here."

"What do you know? Get away from me. Johnny I need you."

Johnny felt guilty but he knew that Jason was right, if he gave in she would think he always would be there for her. "Let Sam take you to your brother, or even to Spoon Island, I am sorry you were hurt."

Spinelli walked onto the scene in time to hear Lulu shouting that it wasn't over and she would not let Georgie win, that she would find out what she was holding over Johnny and help him get free from her.

"Lulu, ENOUGH!" He said. "You need to stop, you have no idea the damage you have caused, just go home. Someone call Carly and take her there." He said as he walked closer.

Elizabeth felt Jason coming over and encircling her waist as they watched the blond leaving. "We need to deal with this, soon. Jason things are getting out of control."

"I know and Lulu paired up with Carly will make it worse."

TBC

Jason and Elizabeth have a romantic evening, while a few others have a less than good time.


	32. Chapter 32

_Truth or Die_

_Chapter 32(slight NC-17)_

_ELIZABETH told Jason she had promised to finish helping Lily and Brenda, but she would meet him at the house. Kissing her quickly before returning to the truck, he recalled he had agreed to let Johnny and Georgie baby-sit until about five-thirty. That was over two hours away. _

_Changing his mind on where to go he drove over to the mansion. Seeing Monica and Skye sitting in his grandmother's rose garden, he joined them in time to see Lilarae trying to eat a rosebush. Using his reflexes to get there before Skye he picked the little girl up and said "Trust me, that doesn't taste very good." _

_After returning her to Skye whom went to get her something to eat, he asked his mother "how are things going here."_

"_Your dad is still thinking about the Chairman job, He likes the idea of being at the hospital less, but I think that part of him just wants to keep an eye on Jeff. They have been sparing for the last few days. Jeff is jealous that we have spent time with the boys and he has never seen them. Alan pointed out that it was his own fault."_

"_Is he staying then? I know Elizabeth was hoping he would return to Colorado,"_

"_Yes, I believe he is sorry for the past. Time will tell. The only good thing about his being here is that his experience in war zones has helped get things up and running even faster. Now why are you here, really?' she asked._

"_How did you know?" He asked confused._

"_I'm your mother; Jason I have finally learned to read you, now what is up?" _

"_I need a favor from cook, I was going to ask Mrs. Hardy but with asking her to teach the guys to cook, then not letting her take the boys I am on her list."_

"_I know, I heard. She is a typical grandmother; she loves spending time with her grandkids. Now what do you need and why?"_

""_I am planning a dinner for Elizabeth and myself after the boys are asleep. The last two nights, we have been interrupted by the PCPD."_

_Dillon listened as Lulu ranted. He couldn't believe her version of events. She had started out with saying that Georgie wanted her life and was after everything in it. Then she had said Johnny owed Georgie that was why he was with her, that she had a hold over him. As far as the filmmaker could see the only hold that Georgie had over the dark haired guy was that he was in love with her._

_Changing his mind on taking her to Carly's, he drove to the gatehouse, took her up to his room and let her cry herself to sleep, then called Maxie and asked her what was going on. She had told him he was out of touch, but seriously this was way out of touch._

_Maxie could have enjoyed the scene, but she could hear Claudia asking Sam McCall who the brunette was and her answer seriously pissed the petite blond off. Walking over she told her former friend to back off. "She is my sister, Georgie."_

"_I think I like her." Said the mob daughter as she dragged Maxie off with her, "Tell me does the sight of her always send the blond fruit-loop into a snit."_

"_Actually yes, it goes back to when we were kids, but I wouldn't make any plans using my sister, she in nothing like me. She is not someone you want to mess with. She already is out for you, she knows about the deal we made in regards to me sleeping with Johnny."_

"_This is important, why?' she asked with a sneer._

_I think you should ask your brother about his connection to my sister. She is the one girl who isn't going away Claudia, no matter how much you try to manipulate the situation." She said smugly._

_Spinelli came over and interrupted, the mobstress looked ready to smack his partner in crime and he needed her help with a case. As they were leaving he heard Sam calling his name, turning he waited until she caught up._

"_Have you found anything on your search?" She asked. "Maxie why are you acting like I was wrong. I can't believe you want Georgie dating him."_

"_No, I found no records on that name." He said, like he had been told. Sean was keeping a close eye on him after his screw up and told the geek to tell her that._

"_I have no problem with them dating, I think it is great especially if it screws with Lulu. See yah, Sam."_

_Carly finished calling all three places, no Courtney in any of them. Calling Bernie she was told that he didn't work for her. Finally she came up with a plan and called the police, if she reported her missing, someone would have to tell her something. "Lucky I need to report Courtney missing." She said._

_Georgie and Johnny finished cleaning up the living room, she was right spending time with the boys had helped a little. He had opened up after Elizabeth had shown up to retrieve the boys from the penthouse. "Do you ever wonder?" He asked._

"_What he would look like, be like, even smell like. Yes, sometimes it hurts, then other times it just overwhelms. That is when my panicking starts. Having you around helps." She admitted._

"_I hate my part in this. I hate that I missed any of it." He said._

"_There were so many things that went wrong, I wonder sometimes if it just wasn't meant to be." She said sadly. "It might just not have been our time to be parents or his to be born." Wiping the tears away he pulled her into his arms and sat down. _

"_I don't believe that, otherwise, we would have never met when we did. I can't believe that." He said. "I keep thinking I should have known, I mean I knew when you walked into the bar, I can't believe I didn't know you were you." _

"_Johnny the grief eating at you and the guilt that I am sure you carried. I think that it was just too much. I was able to forget then my mind tortured me with memories, now that I am getting them all back, things make sense. Now lets go meet Maxie and Spinelli. This is going to be awkward __enough."_

_As they entered their home, Jason kept Elizabeth from the dining room, helping her feed the kids in the kitchen, then suggested taking them to the backyard. Elizabeth knew he was up to something, so she just went along. _

_When Cam and Jake had fallen asleep it was just after eight o'clock. Asking Elizabeth to join him downstairs after showering and changing into the outfit he had laid out. She was surprised that while she had read to the boys he had changed his own clothes, she just wasn't sure why he was wearing a suit._

_When she came down the stairs, she saw all the lights off except in the dining room, entering she saw the incredibly beautiful set up, linen table cloth, food and candles, the entire room was lit by the candelabra on the table and a few large ones on her credenza. _

"_Jason, what is this?' she asked astonished._

"_I had asked cook to arrange for dinner, the set up was Monica and apparently Skye. I just wanted a quiet and peaceful dinner with my wife, when I saw this I made some adjustments."_

"_What kind of adjustments." She asked._

_Seeing him blush she asked what was he up to. "I called Skye and apparently Brenda, Lily and my own mother had definite plans on how this should go. I gave in to half of their suggestions, but I had some plans of my own."_

"_If the suit is from them, take it off, please?" She smiled. "You in a suit does things to me that will have us upstairs before we even get to eat this meal." She walked over and pushed the jacket over his shoulders and down his arms before taking it to the other room, Reentering she looked at him and said, "The shirt has to go to."_

"_Elizabeth, I am keeping the shirt on, now behave." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat her. "You can take my clothes off later."_

_Seated in the chair she was happy he sat next to her not across like it was set up, then he picked up the covered dish and placed in in front of them, as they feed each other the appetizers, Elizabeth had to laugh at them. "Who do you think thought of these. "Brenda or Skye?" _

"_Skye. Now lets not talk about them. It is strange enough that they are living in the same house and agreeing on anything, let's just take advantage of it." As he feed her another cracker with the caviar on it. When they had eaten about half of the plate, she leaned over to kiss him only for them to be interrupted by Cam._

"_Mommy did we lose the lights. Can we have a camp out in the living room again?"_

_When they knocked on Georgie's door, they were nervous, having Johnny letting them in with a scowl on his face just made it worse. "Sit down, we will be right back._

_Not seeing her sister, she looked around and saw that they were in the bathroom arguing. Listening in case he was angry about Lulu, she was amused to hear them arguing about Georgie's dress of all things. Not sure why they were arguing about it she just shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Spinelli._

_Spinelli had avoided Fair Georgie; he was confused and hurt at the same time he was aware that he had helped cause her to lose her baby. A baby no one had known about. _

_Johnny was not happy, "I was hoping you would wear that when we went to dinner by ourselves not for dinner with your annoying sister and Spinelli."_

"_Trust me, I have a different dress planned for that." She said with a slow smile. "Let's go deal with our guests."_

_Entering the room, Georgie greeted Maxie but felt a little awkward when Spinelli hugged her. She needed to deal with the mess with him right after dealing with them together. "Maxie, let's just sit down and I will tell the two of you what you need to know."_

_Once they were seated, Johnny pulled Georgie into his arms and lightly hugged her, then she said. "Last year I was visiting at the retirement center out past the cliff roads, Johnny and I had an..."_

"_Altercation?" He suggested. Then took over, telling how they meet, how he had chased after her, the library, then got less specific, they really didn't need to know about their love lives. "There was a fire, at Masque; Trevor tricked me into thinking a burn patient was Georgie. I went numb; things got out of control, then."_

"_He saw me at Kelly's." Said Georgie._

_Johnny told them about freaking out about her resemblance, the cut and dyed hair, how Lulu had been an escape from the pain. When they got to the part about the baby, they were both emotional and then Spinelli unintentionally made it worse._

"_Fair Georgie, I am sorry for hurting, you if I had not pushed you, then your baby might still be alive. It is my fault. Lulu would not have been so upset if I hadn't knocked her out at the barn. She was trying to protect her beloved and her father."_

_JASON came back down the stairs, amused by Cam's questions, as he walked back into the dining room, his amusement fled and desire ran rampant. Elizabeth had let down her hair and removed her shoes and a few less publicly seen items, both of which were folded neatly and placed, on top of her shoes._

"_Jason, I think you are a little overdressed." She teased. Jason decided she wasn't going to be the only one to have some fun but was worried about Cameron returning._

"_What about Cameron." He asked._

"_I don't think seeing your bare feet and your t-shirt are going to traumatize him."_

_After removing the items, he sat down and handed her the glass of wine. Or rather grape juice, looking oddly at Elizabeth he asked why the switch. _

"_I got a call earlier; Patrick needs my help in a surgery tomorrow. All I know is he wants me to meet him at Mercy in the medical center at ten. Georgie is going to take the boys to swim class for us."_

"_I was planning on getting you drunk and having my way with you." He joked._

"_Jason, you don't have to get me drunk to do that and you know it." She scolded. As they started the entree, she was amused to see he had skipped a few dishes walking over she saw the salads and the bread. Returning she sat down and ate her beef medallions, and rice, finally coming to the dessert._

"_Close you eyes." He said._

_As she closed them, she felt the silk cover her eyes and asked "Jason, what is for dessert."_

"_You tell me." Picking up the first piece of chocolate he feed it to her, the strawberry had been dipped. She could taste the bittersweet of the dark chocolate and the sweetness of the strawberry, loving the combination of the flavors, she moaned._

_Jason was mentally thanking his mom for the idea of the strawberries but that took him someplace he really didn't want to go to. As he picked up the next one, this time dipped in white chocolate he saw the juice on the edge of Elizabeth's mouth. Reaching down with his thumb, he wiped it off and licked his finger._

_At the same time he teased her with the second strawberry, knowing that with Liz's love of chocolate it had to be getting to her. Finally she reached with both hands and caught his bringing the strawberry to her mouth, then offering up the second half to him. After eating the strawberry, he was stunned when she leaned up and licked his lips, "How did you know?" He whispered._

"_I didn't I just hoped. Take off the blindfold."_

_Sam saw no other way; she had to do as Tony requested. Going to Shadybrook, she asked to see Laura. Upon entering she found the stash of pills and switched them out with placebos. _

_When Laura returned to the room, she waited until she was seated and they were alone, then slipped the patch on her arm like directed. She needed thirty minutes for the drugs to enter the blood stream. She picked up a magazine from the table and read it to the woman. After the allotted thirty minutes she hugged her, discreetly removing the patch and thanked the woman who had returned to take her back to the solarium. _

_Lucky put out the bolo and went to see Mac. "Courtney Matthews is missing, I think that Morgan got her out of the way so that he didn't have to deal with her. Carly just reported her missing."_

"_Did you call Jasper Jacks?"_

"_No, why would I?" He asked._

"_He is her husband. Sit down." Mac called Jax and told him what was going on, then sitting back in his chair, said thank you. "Mrs. Jacks was committed to a mental institution under a different name so that Carly couldn't help her escape. I am going to call and verify it but you need to call your cousin and get her down here now."_

_Lucky went to make his call, then went back to the commissioner's office and said "Carly says that Jax has not right to do that, they are getting divorced."_

"_I just talked to the authorities where she is, she is there, has been for a few days. Jax is within his rights to commit her."_

"_Johnny, I need to speak to Spinelli, can you keep my sister from interrupting?" He agreed, he wasn't happy with the hacker for his earlier comment. _

_After distracting Maxie, Johnny split his attention between his wife who was pale, and Spinelli who was annoying. _

"_Spinelli, we need to talk, sit down." Said Georgie. "I know that Lucky Spencer gave you copies of those letters I wrote. The dimwitted detective had no right; they didn't mean what he thought. I was trying to work out things in my mind. You were a safe place, my mind was reeling at the time, and with memories that made no sense."_

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

"_Things were a little scrambled in my head, I was suffering from PTSD, plus found out I was pregnant, at first I thought I was raped, then when after I miscarried, I started to recall my missing memories."_

"_I am sorry about your baby. Lulu didn't know, she didn't-" he started._

"_Spinelli, not another word. That is between her and I. Not you. If you were truly sorry, you would not be bringing her into it. You haven't changed a bit since I have been gone. You're still jumping to conclusions, stop. Your opinion about Lulu doesn't matter to me." Seeing the tears almost start, Georgie took a deep breath and walked away._

"_Maxie could you please take Spinelli home. I just wanted to tell you what had happened but I am not in the mood to hear all about the great and good Lulu Spencer. You know Spinelli, do me a favor, goggle Lulu and I in the Port Charles Herald, try the gossip columns, then come back and tell me how she is such a sweet person."_

"_Fair Georgie, I am not saying that, I am just trying-"_

"_To excuse her shoving me. GET OUT of my room, now." After they left Johnny just pulled an upset Georgie into his arms. He just held her and hoped she didn't shut down again. _

_MAXIE followed him into the penthouse, she knew that he was still upset, but she could not for the life of her understand his still defending Lulu "What was that about?" _

"_You saw her earlier, Lulu is a wreck, and I feel sorry for her. Something happened today and she needs someone. Georgie has Johnny and all of you; Lulu has no one right now."_

"_Kind of like my sister when she miscarried. I have no sympathy for her. She has two brothers, Carly, Bobbie and Luke."_

"_But she doesn't have Johnny. You know how she depended on him. Now he has abandoned her I just feel sorry about that. He didn't think twice about hurting her earlier." He said softly._

"_Johnny is in love with my sister, he has been since before he meet Lulu, they were a mistake that happened because of Trevor."_

"_Yes, but he just tossed her aside. How could he do that after saying he loved her?"_

"_It wasn't real, Spinelli. Did you listen to anything they were saying earlier? Johnny did the right thing, would it have been better to give her false hope. No, it wouldn't she needs to know the truth, otherwise she really will be as crazy as her mother."_

_JASON made sure to douse the candles, then picking up his wife walked up the stairs and carried her to their bedroom, his shirt was long gone, so was his belt. As they entered the room, Jason slid her down his body; she could feel the quickened heartbeats, and the rather obvious bulge and the control he was barely hanging onto. _

_Jason reached over and unzipped her dress, then eased if down her body, leaving her standing there completely naked. Looking at the gray dress pants, she said, I think you are little overdressed. _

_She pulled him closer and kissed him saying, I think you need to take care of that, then waltzed over to her bed, leaning against it. "Don't you agree?"_

_That was the last intelligent word spoken for the nest twenty minutes, then Jason asked "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, forget the condom." With that she pulled him back down moaning as he slid into her waiting warmth. "Jason." Was all she said?_

"_I love you."_

_THE HITTER sat on the edge of the dock, when his employer came up. "There are a few more after this one. The money will be wired into the usual account. Thank you for our help."_

"_Are you sure about this one? Morgan didn't react to Corinthos, but I think this one might draw even his attention away from his pretty young wife."_

"_Just do the job I am paying you for. Morgan isn't a problem." After the hitter walked away, Anthony smirks, especially since he was in on it. His partnership with Morgan was almost at an end. Now all that was left for him to do was defang his daughter._

_Spinelli listened to the slam of the door, knowing that Maxiamista was angry with him. Sighing, he did what she asked and looked up the files. As he read he got a better understanding of the dynamics of the situation. _

_But he still felt sorry for Lulu. She had been dealt such a low blow. He had listened as Maxie gave Dillon her version of events and he told her about Mike and Steve Webber._

_Maxie had agreed that they had been a little mean, but in the end said she thought that it way past time for Lulu to learn the truth. _

"_ELIZABETH?" Jason said, "would you do something for me?"_

"_Was that what this was about? You need something so you render me boneless and sated so that I will agree." She teased._

"_Yup, I think that every time I need this favor we should do this."_

"_What favor?" She asked scooting up in bed and baring her breasts, distracting him from his plan. Leaning up he kissed the exposed breasts, then said "I sort of agreed to dinner at the mansion for tomorrow. With the entire family present."_

"_You should be ashamed of yourself using your body to get what they want." She teased. "We have to go, now. However I think you owe me another payment first. Maybe in the shower again." With that she slid out of bed and turned to say. "I think we were interrupted there this morning anyhow."_

_PATRICK checked on Robin, she was due any day now, and he was way past being a nervous father, he was just a wreck. His father was still in town and so were Robin's parents. The only person that seemed to calm him down were Emily and Elizabeth. Emily just threatened him, Elizabeth explained things. _

_He sighed; tomorrow he needed Elizabeth help with some research. He needed the genealogy for some various families locally, it was a long shot but he might have found a way to help Michael Corinthos Jr."_

_The doctor from Landview wasn't certain the technique would work in the case of a child, but it was a better chance than he had now. Since there was such animosity between Carly and Elizabeth he was going to have the nurse help him, then go to Bobbie to get permission to perform the procedure. _

_CLAUDIA researched Miss Georgie Jones. The girl was a little more than a geek, a smart girl who had nothing else going for her as far as she can find. Then she dug deeper, the more she looked the more worried she got. The girl's biological father was a WSB agent; her uncle and aunt were agents. Her godfather Sean Donnelly ran the agency. _

_Then her father was the police commissioner. At least he was as ineffectual as they came. Her mother was some sort of Aztec descendent. She was amused to find out she hated Lulu Spencer and the reasons why. But Georgie worried her more than Lulu. This girl was no joke. She needed to find out her connection to her brother and fast. _

_Going to Trevor's files that she purloined. She started to with recent files, finding the marriage license, she just about passed out, and going deeper she was shocked to see why he had been so worried. This was not good. She needed to find this Holly Sutton and quick, the good thing was no one else even knew. Thank god Trevor was such a greedy power hungry bastard._

_AS Jason towel dried he heard Jake crying out, tossing the towel to Elizabeth, he said I got it, you get some sleep. I know that you have to meet Patrick early." With that he kissed her and grabbed his robe, going to check on their son._

_After getting Jake changed and situated, he went to check on Cameron, only to find his son away and playing. "Jason, I'm not tired." He said when he offered to read him to sleep. _

"_Let's try at least. Why are you awake?" He asked._

"_Jake woke me up." He said curling up in his daddy's arms. _

"_How about I tell you the story of your other grandmother?"_

"_I have another grandmother?" He asked fascinated._

"_Yes, she was Grandma Audrey's friend. Her name was Lila and she was the nicest person I ever meet." He said smiling faintly._

"_Nicer than Mommy." Asked Cameron._

"_Nope, just different. Your Mommy can be a bit of a brat sometimes." Jason continued telling Cameron about his grandmother until the preschooler feel asleep in his arms. After tucking him in and kissing his curls he went to their bedroom, to find Elizabeth asleep with all the pillows on her side._

_When he tried to free one, she pinched him. Then curled up on him. Using him as a pillow but still not sharing the ones from her side of the bed. "Yes, a bit of a brat." He said smiling. "But you're my brat." He said._


	33. Chapter 33

Truth or Die

Chapter 32

This entire chapter is from Liz's point of view.

Elizabeth awoke tangled with the pillows on the bed, wondering where Jason was, then she heard the giggles and soft words coming from her son's room. Entering she saw Jason and Cameron picking out Jake's outfit for the day and making plans to go to the park later in the afternoon. "May I come too?" She asked.

"Yes, Mommy. We are going to have a picnic. Jason said so." He walked over and said "Mommy when I can go back to daycare?"

"Cam, we discussed this, you are going to be going to school, remember?" She asked worried.

"Does that mean I can't ever go to daycare?" He asked with a pout.

"No, it just means it won't be right now. I am sure that you can visit once it back running, Just right now there is no daycare." She said helplessly, looking at Jason unsure how to explain the changes that would have to come.

Jason leaned over and whispered "I'll take care of it, go get your shower before you are late. Cooper is waiting to drive you. He brought over Spinelli and Maxie Jones. The two of them are still arguing."

Once she had changed into a pair of scrubs and went down the stairs, she saw the hacker and Maxie whispering fiercely by the fireplace. "Maternal One, I need your help." He cried out when he saw Elizabeth.

"No, he doesn't. He wants your help with Lulu, the little witch is still chasing after Johnny and he feels sorry for her."

"Maxie, calm down. Spinelli what is going on?"

"Lulu learned the truth about her dad raping her mom. That is what yesterdays freak out was about." Said Maxie with a snarl, and "then like Carly she tried to use it to manipulate Johnny into doing what she wanted."

"Spinelli, I will check on Lulu, for you. Did you get the file on Dr. Hunter?" She asked wearily.

"Yes, here is all I found on the annoying doctor. Did you know he was kicked out of the Spencer house, he is moving into Kelly's. He is rather upset about it."

"Good, now I have to meet my brother and then Patrick. Maxie, don't you have a job to go to?" She asked.

"Yes, I am already late. Spinelli, tell that muscle bound jerk outside to take me back to my car, before Kate fires me."

"I am meeting Steven and Mike at the Metrocourt; I can give you a ride. Spinelli, tell Jason that I asked you to do me a favor. But don't tell him what. I need you to find something for me. The specifics are on the paper over there. Maxie, let's get going."

After a rather uncomfortable ride, the twosome was rather glad to arrive at the Metrocourt. Elizabeth told Steven she would be right back down, then went to arrange for some flowers for Kate. Joining Maxie on the ride up, she asked if the blond knew how Kate was doing in regards to Sonny.

After a noncommittal answer, she knew she needed to ask the woman herself. Kate was coming down the hall with Clarice when they exited the elevator. "Miss Howard, I was wondering if you had a few minutes?" Asked Elizabeth.

Once situated in the office, Elizabeth asked how she was doing?

"I am getting better, thank you. May I ask why you are really here? I got the feeling you didn't like Sonny and other than the hospital you have never been very friendly to me." Stated Kate.

"Jason told me that you stopped by the penthouse when you thought I was dead, that you were one of the few who was genuinely regretful at my death. I know you helped him get some of my pictures framed. I guess I just wanted to say thank you, and see if you needed anything." She said helplessly.

Kate took the chip of her shoulder; Elizabeth wasn't here out of malice, or even curiosity. She had wondered. Girls with her background had looked down at Kate most of her early life, sometimes old habits were hard to break. "Thank you, I didn't mean to be a witch, it's just the women in this town all seem to have agendas. After New York you would think I would be used to it."

"Don't apologize, as for liking Sonny. At one point I did, he has changed over the last few years. Plus I know Brenda, Lily and a few other people he has hurt over the years, but I know what it is like to lose someone like that."

"Kate? Do you have a minute?" Asked Jax as he entered. Seeing Elizabeth, he greeted the brunette, then said "are you going to the service this afternoon."

"No, I talked to Lily and she understands that I want to make things easier. I am going to stay away. Carly will be there, so will a few other people I have no interest in running into. Miss Howard, once again I am sorry for your loss."

Entering the restaurant she saw her cousin and brother arguing with Sarah who seemed ready to walk away "what is going on, I thought this was a meeting to sign the papers about the house?" She asked.

"It was supposed to be but Sarah has her panties all knotted up over something that happened yesterday." Said Mike insolently grinning at Sarah.

"They told Lulu the truth about Luke and Laura." Growled Sarah.

Elizabeth just fell back in her chair, not even realizing that Diane had joined them with the paperwork. "Why on earth would you do that?' she asked them.

"The reporter was going to bring it up and that family needs a wake up call." Said Mike shamefaced. While he had no regrets in regards to the Spencers, Elizabeth made him feel like a schoolboy.

"Okay, Helena." she said pissed off. "You didn't do that in the spirit of goodwill you did it to hurt someone. Lulu maybe a screw up and even a few less pleasant things, but it was up to her family, NOT the two of you to tell her. I didn't plan on telling the reporter anything. "

"Elizabeth, why are you still protecting the Spencers?" Asked Mike.

"I'm not. I just, Mike, after my rape people thought it was their business to know all about it, it wasn't. Now I may not understand how Laura could forgive Luke, but that is her business. Not yours. Now I have to find Lulu and try and help her deal with this. You went too far. Diane, where do I sign." She asked while shaking her head at the stupidity of vengeance.

She knew that Mike still blamed Laura for Uncle Rick's death, but whether or not it was true, that was between them, not Lulu. For once she had to agree with Luke, it wasn't their business.

ENTERING Mercy hospital, Elizabeth showed her identification, then was sent to the medical library. "Patrick why are we meeting here?" She asked putting her cell phone away. Lucky had been as annoying as usual, Luke had been furious, but Bobbie had given her some help, when she had learned what had happened and why Elizabeth was calling.

"It's not for a surgery, I think I might have a way to help Michael. This is an article from the New England Journal of Medicine, this week. A case similar, a brain injury with irreversible damage. They basically rebooted the brain, like a computer."

"Why am I here?" She asked confused. "Carly hates me, Sonny is dead, and you need Bobbie."

"What I need is someone who knows the Spencer families, as well as various other large families here in town. I need someone with access to others who can give me the information I need. That is you."

"Where do we start and before we do, how is Robin?"

"She is fine, a little crabby. She can't get Georgie to talk to her, I wish she would let Robin explain."

"Did Robin tell you the whole story?"

"Yes, I just don't know why she is blaming Robin, though." He said confused.

"She is only a little upset with Robin, but I would guess being near her cousin, who is PREGNANT is the problem. The miscarriage weighs heavy on both her and Johnny."

"That is another one of those bizarre only in Port Charles stories. I still can't wrap my brain around it. Robin did fill me in on the rivalry between Lulu and Georgie. Why are the Spencers like that, first there is Carly, then Lucky now Lulu. Is it in the genes and how do we breed it out of them."

"No idea. Where do we start and whom do we start with."

"I need to find at least twelve members of the Spencer family and blood relatives. Any chance they exist."

"Let's see, Lucky, Lulu. Luke. Bobbie, Any age limit?" She asked.

"At least old enough to vote, if possible if not at least older than Michael."

"There is Bill Eckert, I think he had a sister Ginny, or Jenny. She is married to Tracy Quartermaine's ex-husband Paul. I think they have children. No idea the age. Dillon might know since they are his half-siblings."

"Call him, please. Anyone else?"

"Just Sly. I think there is an Aunt Charlene, but she might be dead."

"See if there is anyone else. I thought there was a brother."

"Lucas is adopted you said blood."

HER mind was reeling when she left the hospital, after calling Bobbie and asking if she could come over before she left to get Carly for the funeral. She was ready to go home and take a nap instead of dealing with someone who had once been her favorite member of the Spencer clan.

Entering the brownstone, she saw Bobbie dressed in black and trying to put on a necklace, "here let me help."

"Elizabeth, I don't mean to be short, but you broke Lucky heart, Carly can't see her own son without Epiphany here and Lulu is getting her heart broken and refuses to tell me the problem. However your name keeps popping up."

"Bobbie, Lucky cheated on me twice, Carly had several chances, she blew them, as for Lulu, her broken heart isn't broken, her pride is wounded. Now I need to tell you something, it is a medical issue and can go no further."

"Elizabeth, tell me your not pregnant, that would send poor Lucky over the edge." She said resigned.

"If I were it would be wonderful, Lucky has no say in my life. This is about Michael. Dr. Drake might have found a way to help him. HOWEVER, you cannot tell Carly yet. It is a very, very slim chance. We need to ask you some family questions. Did you invite Luke over as well?"

"I'm here." He said entering and leaning on the counterpane "why am I here and why should I care about what you want."

"Because it could save a twelve year old boy. Now listen, this is a list of Spencers. Bobbie is it accurate." She said ignoring the glare Luke was throwing her.

"Pretty much, why?" She asked, seeing Elizabeth's upset sigh, she repeated "why?"

"There is a medical procedure, but we need at least twelve members of the Spencer family and Luke and Lucky might not be able to help."

"Why not?" Asked Bobbie.

"Lucky's past drug history, Luke not following doctors orders plus the fact that he would have to be sober for at least two weeks before the procedure. Otherwise his blood would do more harm than good."

"Elizabeth, I will try and see if I can find anymore members of my family. What about the Quartermaine's?" Asked Luke, to the astonishment of Elizabeth.

"AJ wasn't AJ."

"I knew he wasn't a Quartermaine, but I thought it was like you did to my son, Monica pawning her kid off on Alan for him to take care of."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and counted to ten, then said "not that it is any of your business, I had planned to tell Lucky about the baby that night at the Metrocourt. As for Lucky taking care of my son, I paid his bills as well as mine most of our marriage. So I think it was you that pawned your son on me.

Luke for the sake of Michael we have to get along, but as soon as this is over I would appreciate it if you would do your usual disappearing act, let the rest of us take care of your problems like usual. As for what happened yesterday. Mike was wrong, but let's face it the real wrong happened all those years ago when you attacked Laura. So don't blame me for that."

"Elizabeth, Lulu didn't deserve to learn about it the way she did." Bobbie said softly.

"I agree it would have been better for her to learn about it from her family, especially since it wasn't a secret. Yes Mike was very wrong, just like Helena was. I talked to Dillon, he is with Lulu, and I am going over there now."

"Thank you for that, as well as for Michael." Said Bobbie, hoping they could work past this, maybe Lucky would realize what he lost and fight for Elizabeth. Turning to her brother she explained about AJ, not understanding how things had gone so wrong so quickly.

COOPER stopped at the Gatehouse, letting Elizabeth out of the truck, then went in with her, only for her to ask him to remain outside the door. "No can do, Mrs. Morgan, I promised Jason I would be in the same room with you no matter what."

Elizabeth saw Dillon sitting on the sofa and asked where Lulu was. "She is in my room refusing to talk to anyone except John Zachara. When I called, he refused to come over. I don't get it; Maxie is refusing to explain that anymore than to say that Lulu is a slut who got what she deserved. Spinelli refuses to answer my questions and Lucas and Brooklynn don't know."

"He was right to refuse to come over. They broke up recently. He is in love with Georgie, Dillon. They meet last year, fell in love, Ric Lansing's father made it seem like she was dead."

"They meet last year, how is possible he didn't know her. It sounds like a line." He said. "Besides, she never even mentioned him. Besides, I would think that Zachara could come over and help her, for their past relationship."

"That would be your fault. Remember sleeping with the girl upstairs, as well as Sage Alcazar, destroying a good part of Georgie's self esteem. He won't do anything to hurt Georgie. If helping Lulu hurts Georgie. She is on her own. It's as simple as that."

"So what is going to happen now." He asked softly.

"In regards to Lulu or in regards to Johnny and Georgie?" She returned evenly.

"Both." He sighed. "I came home hoping for a second chance."

"I will try and help Lulu, Dillon. As for the other two, I would say they are working their way back to one another. Lulu is an unfortunate casualty in this case, I feel bad, but this wasn't foreseeable, Trevor Lansing did this. He's dead, so who know why he did it." With that she walked up the stairs opening doors, until she found the correct one.

"Lulu, can we talk?" She said.

"No, I want Johnny. He is the only person who can help me with this."

"There is actually nothing he can do for you. He has no idea about any of this, but I helped Lucky. Maybe I can help you." She said.

"I want Johnny." She pouted.

"Lulu. Grow up, Johnny isn't coming. You need to face facts. He is in love with Georgie. You want someone to blame, blame Trevor Lansing. He is the one who set this up."

"No, he wasn't. He didn't want Johnny with me."

"Yes, he did, at least he wanted to use you to distract him. Now let's deal with the other mess. I am sorry that Mike and Steven told you."

"Why they didn't lie. Did they?" She asked wearily.

"No, they didn't. I am sorry you learned about it that way. Have you tried to talk to Lucky or even Nik?" She asked.

"I can't. I don't want to deal with it, my dad hurt my mom, I found out the whole truth. I went to Scott Baldwin. He told me."

"There are several versions of the truth, Lulu. It just depends on whom you ask. I also hate to say it this way, but your mother's version is the ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS. Laura forgave your father. I don't know how or why but she did. You need to understand that."

"It hurts too much. I was told that my parents were in love and that it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Instead I learned it was worse. That it was to help Aunt Bobbie get close to Scott."

"That isn't the whole truth either. Like I said it is your mother's truth that counts. I know that it was difficult for Lucky to ever forgive Luke, but he did. Things happened, that is all there is to it, you can't know the facts or the emotions, unless it is your life. Talk to someone, like Lainey or even Kevin Collins. He is going to be teaching a few classes at PCU this fall."

"Elizabeth, you have been raped. Could you ever forgive your rapist.'

"No, but I am not Laura and your dad isn't Tom Baker. I did learn to forgive myself, that is the most important part."

"Why forgive yourself, you were the victim?" She asked bewildered.

"For the longest time I was sure that it was Lucky that put me back together after my rape, that it was as much my fault as Tom's. I was the one who pulled myself out of the mess, Lucky helped, but he also hurt my recovery. I know that now. But Lulu, each person lives a different life; you can't expect each of us to have the same response to something."

"I just don't know how to deal with this."

"The same way you deal with the end of your relationship with Johnny. You deal with it one day at a time. One hour at a time. One minute at a time. You let your pride go, and come to grips with things."

"I will about the rape. Thank you. However I am getting Johnny back. I went through hell to be with him, he owes me."

"Lulu, that is why you don't belong with him. I know you don't want to here this, but he doesn't owe you anything. No one does. In fact, I would say you owe Georgie."

"For what?" She asked.

"The fact that you have to ask makes me worried. Do you recall how you felt about Maxie sleeping with your brother?"

"So?"

"You did the same thing to Georgie, what is worse is you act like you did nothing wrong because you apologized."

"She forgave me for that."

"Forgiving is about releasing you anger. It is completely different then forgetting. I guarantee she hasn't forgot. Lulu, you need to do some serious reflecting on your past, then make your mind up. Do you want to be like Carly, or do you want a happy and normal life."

WHEN she arrived at the park, she saw Jason with Cameron. Looking around she saw her grams with Jake. Going over she asked if she was staying for the picnic.

"I had better be, my first cooking lesson is tomorrow. If it is as bad as I think it will be, this might be my last meeting with my grandsons." she joked.

"Grams, you never ate my cooking, why would you eat theirs." she replied with a laugh.

Jason came over to kiss Elizabeth to the disgust of Cameron. "Daddy, stop kissing Mommy." Elizabeth looked up surprised. That wasn't the first time Cameron had called Jason daddy but it was the first time it had sounded natural.

"He has been calling Jason dad, all day. Speaking of fathers yours just started across the meadow." said Audrey as she rose to greet the man.

"Mrs. Hardy, it's fine. We asked him to come." said Jason. He got the feeling the elderly woman was getting ready to take her stepson to task.

"Are you sure?' she asked.

"Yes, hello Jeff." said Elizabeth.

"do you think you could call me dad, or some variant." he asked.

Elizabet6h started to get smart, then saw the way that Cameron was watching her and said, "I will try. Cameron, this is my dad. Jeff. Dad this is Cameron and Jake."

She saw her father swallow hard at meeting his grandsons. "Hello Cameron, you look like your other grandfather." was all he said.

"I know Grandma Monica said she hoped I grew up to be just as hampson is he is. Do you know my grandma Monica too."

Audrey grinned wickedly then blanked her face at that question, Jeff just answered "Yes, we went to school together. I am going to be working at the hospital with them. Doing your great-grandfather Steve's old job."

"The one I was named for?' he asked.

Jeff was startled at that, turning to his daughter he saw her shake her head yes, to the question. "Grams' that reminds me, can you take Jake for a minute. Je-Dad, would you push Cameron on the swing I need to talk to Jason for a minute."

Once they had some privacy he asked what is it? She seemed a little unsettled. "I got the mail on my way here, we got Jakes amended birth certificate today. Your grandfather pulled a fast one, that we need to discuss. "Here." with that she handed him the carefully folded letter that came with it.

As he read the name, he looked up. Furious, he said "I will deal with him and have Diane fix this. Immediately."

"It's fine Jason. I just wanted to tell you about it. We had been waiting for the other shoe to drop for his favor anyhow."

"This is going too far. Dinner at the mansion, is one thing, but this is too far."

"Cameron has my granddads, it's funny in a way. I can't wait for Tracy to find out."

"Yes, but we didn't name our son Jacob Edward."

"I know, but I suggest we leave it. It is kind of sweet."

"If we let him get away with this it is only the beginning."

"I agree, so we confront him, then tell him that we had intended to do this anyhow. It will take the wind out of his sails, he will puff up with pride. Then we cut him off at the knees by pointing out Cam's middle name."

"How does that change anything?"

"Did I forget to mention, that your mother invited Grams to dinner. Along with Tracy at my request." she smiled at him.

"The boys." he said weakly, Lizzie was standing in front of him, not Elizabeth. This was not going to be pretty.

"We don't bring this up until they have gone upstairs with Leticia. That is the other thing, have you seen the modifications to the house. You mother needs a hobby."

"I saw yesterday. Skye has the west wing with Emily and from what I understand Dillon and any guests. When I asked her why, she said that it needed to be updated anyhow, this way you could come over when you were angry with me."

"you should have told her that we made a promise to talk stuff out."

"I hated to disappoint her, we may have to stage an argument so that she can get some use out of that room."

"I was thinking, according to gossip. Jason Quartermaine, never had sex in that room,. I really think we should change that."

"I'm in." was all he said, then bent down to kiss her thoroughly. They could hear their son protesting to his newest grandfather.

"If you are Mommy's dad, please tell her to stop kissing Jason. Boys don't like to be kissed." he said like he was imparting some great wisdom.

AS she entered the hotel lobby, Elizabeth just wanted scream, she had forgot that the wake was being held here. Lily had locked up Sonny's estate, until Jason and his men had gone through it. Seeing the mourners arriving she slipped up the stairs and got on the elevator on the second floor.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Morgan." was all Anthony said but Elizabeth was already reaching for the stun gun still being carried in her purse. She had stunned the old man before she was even aware of what she was doing. Cooper pried the weapon away from Elizabeth. She hadn't forgot his visit to the hospital nor his veiled threats.

Calling Jason, he pulled the emergency stop button. When he explained. he tried not to laugh. Jason told him to hand the phone to Elizabeth. He had told her that Anthony and he had reached a deal, but she had reacted then thought about things. "Jason, it isn't funny. I don't care that he apologized or even made up for threatening me. I just want out of this elevator."

"Hang on a second." was all he said while he called Johnny and made sure he was at the hotel, then had her continue her trip to the penthouse floor.

When the elevator door opened, Johnny tried not to smile. His criminally insane father was asleep in the chair, with Elizabeth Morgan prying the stung gun away from Cooper and holding it stun gun in front of her.

"Elizabeth, I will take him from here. My sister is in his room, so just let yourself into Georgie's room. Here." with that he handed her the key and wheeled his father down the hall.

Getting into the room, she sighed then answered the phone. Cooper wasn't so sure on this part of the plan but went along on Jason's orders. After telling him she would be over, she went to the room and saw the skank who had tried to sleep with her husband and ignoring the her asked Johnny what happened.

"I don't know the concierge just called me to say that he was asleep in the elevator thank you for coming over to check on him."

Elizabeth made sure his pulse was fine and that he was breathing regularly. Turing to Johnny she said "he is just sleeping. He will be fine."

"Maybe we should get a real doctor, not one playing with Morgan."

"Ever removed a bullet with a pair of tweezers, or even operated with makeshift medical equipment with armed gunmen. If not don't mess with me." said Elizabeth, she really wasn't in the mood for this.

"No, but I wiped the sweat off your husband's brow when he was sick, where were you."

According to what I heard, you were trying to get close, he kept pushing you away. For the record, I have helped him recover from two different gunshot wounds, and he is still alive and functioning. Rather well in fact." she said with a smile.

Johnny started to move to protect Elizabeth, but she put out her hand and said "I am more than capable of dealing with your sister."

"Little Miss Muffet, you aren't even in my weight class." she sneered.

"Claudia, don't push it. I have no problems with putting you on your well used posterior and telling you the facts of life."

"Listen up, little girl. You don't scare me."

"I should. I have taken on bigger foes that you and won. Your father is just fine, you need to stay away from me and mine."

"Jason isn't branded property of Elizabeth Webber."

"Actually he is. It's called a wedding ring, however I am not talking about my husband. I am talking about my sons. I saw you in the park today. I saw you watching us. Next time you see us, keep walking. I know about Michael and your part in it."

"You hate Carly, why do you care."

"I am a mother, that is why. As well as a human being with a soul. I am sure that if you knew he was there, you would have ordered Ian to stop. However, he didn't and now that little boy is asleep permanently. there will be payment. I believe that Emily told you that. Now take it from me, don't mess with my family or I will be the one extracting justice."

Getting closer she whispered "The nice thing about being a nurse. You know what medicines kill undetected."

Anthony had woken up in time to see his daughter's face flush, "Mr. Zachara, nice to see you awake from your nap, next time don't fall asleep in the elevator." she said with a smile at the old man.

"You know when Carly came to me wanting my help in removing you from the situation, I told her you amused me. You still do, be glad. otherwise."

"Mr. Zachara, this isn't Wyndmere, things change." was all she said.

"I am aware of that. you might want to watch your back, that isn't a threat from me. You and my daughter in law, are certainly making things interesting in this town. I am talking about Carly. I know obsessed people. She is one."

"Carly is going to be dealt with."

"Could you do me a favor, make it soon. I don't have long to live. I would like to see that before I go." he said chuckling as Claudia looked on in fear. Her father liked the little witch. now what. She had to get to Sam McCall and tell her she agreed to her plan.

Leaving the elevator and crossing the lobby, Elizabeth was heading down the hall to the garage. Cooper was already a little upset so when Carly approached Elizabeth shouting that she had kept Jason from the funeral, he just called Morgan and said "Get over here before you have to bail your wife out of jail."


	34. Chapter 34

Truth or Die

Chapter 34

Cooper held his breath, protecting Elizabeth was turning out to be a dangerous job. Looking at his watch, he saw it had only been two minutes since he had called Morgan.

CARLY was sure that Elizabeth had kept Jason from the funeral, "Sonny loved Jason, and he was like a brother to him."

"Sort of like Ric, except he never actually betrayed Ric."

"Sonny never betrayed Jason; he was always there for him. He treated him like-"

"An employee, from what I saw. He also acted like Jason was had no greater purpose than to fix the constant, pathetic messes Sonny and you created. Of course, you think your family was put on this earth to do just that. I don't think you ever so much as stopped in to see Lucky unless you wanted something. Same with Lucas. You do recall Lucas, right?" She asked with fake concern."

"At least my family wants me around. Yours barely acknowledged your existence for years." She said going for blood.

"True, my father was out rescuing the world, same with my mother. My brother came to town to take Sonny down; Sarah of course just wants Lucky. But Carly, I know my family, I know who they are and where they came from. Can you say the same? There is your mother, who gave you up, to bad you didn't stay away. Her life would have been so much better. There is your brother, who hates you. Your father, John Dur- wait that's right, he isn't your father. Just a former trick of your mother's who used your needy daddy complex to almost take down Sonny and Jason."

"You Bitch!" Carly reached out to slap the smile off Elizabeth's face, only to find her hand caught in a steel grip. Turning she saw Jason, "Jase, did you hear what she said to me?"

"Yes, Lizzie, are we still in a bad mood?" he asked.

"Not really, Carly just brings it out in me. Can we get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Jason." Cried Carly. "On the day of Sonny's funeral, how can you allow her to talk to me that way? I know she kept you away."

"Think of it as payback for all the times you have treated her the same way. I was aware that Morgan's father was buried today. I was doing something for Lily. I had no intention of coming."

"How could you help that woman do this?" She asked.

No sure who she was talking about, Jason turned to Cooper and told him to join Francis on the kids, then holding Elizabeth's hand walked away from Carly. The minute they were away she stopped crying and called her cousin.

Sam was eager to meet with Claudia; she wanted to get her hands on the file. All she needed now was something to trade for it. When the mob princess showed up, they discussed business, then each went their separate ways, unaware of Sean listening in.

Calling Jason. "When?"

Calling his contact, he was given a local name. This was going to be fun. After making arrangements to meet, he went to Kelly's. Jason wanted Mike picked up, the man was going to have to answer some questions.

Lily was saying goodbye to Kate when Lois showed up. "Hello Lily, how are you."

When Lily tried introduce the woman to Kate, she paled and hoped that Lois didn't see her as Connie.

When the woman had left, she breathed a sigh of relief and exited the restaurant hoping to make it home. She was still reeling from seeing Sonny getting shot to death right before her. While things may have changed between them, he would always be her first love.

"Hello Connie." She heard in the brash Brooklyn accent that she had once had herself. "Let's have a talk, shall we. Meet me at this address."

When she arrived at the estate she saw Lois standing at what looked to be a small cottage. "Shall we talk? Dillon and my daughter just left with my ex-husband."

"How are you connected to the Quartermaine's?"

"My ex is Ned Ashton, Tracy's eldest son. Long story made short, he was using the name Eddie Maine, working as a musician, we fell in love, I hated his family, took our daughter and left. We are still cordial; he called me when Sonny died."

"Sonny never mentioned you living here."

"Not a shock, the old Sonny was long gone. I want to hear your story." Was all she said, as she sat down on the couch, not realizing that Lulu was on the stairs listening.

"You know that I stood Sonny up and didn't run away with him, well..." By the time she got done with Trevor and her history with him, both Lois and Lulu's eyes were huge. "So that is all there is to know. What are you going to do with the knowledge?"

"Nothing, your business is your business." Hearing footsteps, the two of them realized they weren't alone. Looking out the window, Lois saw Lulu. "Its only Lulu Spencer, she is harmless for the most part."

"Except that I rather publicly fired her a few weeks ago, she is also in tight with Carly who hates me."

"Carly hates everybody. Connie, she can be taken care of." She said feeling guilty about endangering her former friend's career.

"No, in a way this is good. Too many people know I have to find Jax." She said fretfully.

"Let me try Ned, they are close friends."

JOHNNY told Georgie about his day, she tried not to laugh. "So Elizabeth stunned your father and all he said was that he was enjoying have us around."

"Pretty much, after Claudia stormed off, he ordered us over there for dinner." He said.

"I want to go. Johnny he is dying and I know that he is scary. I just think that we have things we need to know for Margie's sake. So let's hear him out." she said.

"Fine, but I want you to leave if I say so."

"He is your father, you know him best." she replied.

The old man in the next room hid the listening equipment. The more he heard the more he liked. She was able to stand up for herself, but still deferred to Johnny on things. She would stay out of the business, yet was strong enough if something should happen to not make it worse, but would help him instead. That was what he wanted for his son.

JASON pulled the bike to stop after a long ride out the cliff roads, then helping Elizabeth off, helped her down the stairs. "Jason why are we here and where is here?"

"This is an old warehouse. Mike is being brought here. I want to know what he did and why he did it."

"We heard the tape. What more could there be?' she asked bewildered.

"Elizabeth, even after I divorced Courtney, even after she died, he kept it a secret I had a son, why?"

"Jason, the answers you need are here." She said pointing to his brain. "We don't need to know his reasons; after all they make no difference. They cannot give us back that time, nor can they give us back our memories."

"Let's at least listen."

With that they entered the room, to see a blindfolded Mike with Cody administering some kind of drug. After he was under he asked Mike the questions, Jason warning Elizabeth to be silent.

After an hour, they learned nothing new, except that he had wanted to believe that Cameron was Zander's, with the brown eyes and hair. Elizabeth handed Cody a note, he looked up surprised then showed it to Jason. Who closed his eyes. They had forgotten that part.

"Mike who did you tell about Jason and Elizabeth being together?"

"No one, but there were others at the bar."

"Why didn't you tell Sonny?"

"He would have confronted Jason, if he did that, Jason might remember what happened. My baby girl didn't deserve that."

Jason had a flashback at that comment. He could recall the fight with Courtney, his daughter had deserved that and more. He really wished he could recall the whole argument.

After sending Elizabeth to the bike, he removed the blindfold and asked Mike if he thought he would get away with this forever.

"You took my daughter's ability to have kids away from her. Why should you get to be happy with Elizabeth? She was stealing you away from Courtney. I couldn't let that happen."

Pissed off, he turned to Cody and said end it. Make sure they find him someplace public.

"I belonged with Elizabeth, never your daughter. Courtney got me into bed, made it look like I slept with her, then guilt tripped me into staying with her. My anger at Sonny and myself contributed to it. If she hadn't been Sonny's sister, it would have been a rather forgettable one-night stand."

"Sonny was wrong about a lot of things, but he was right about you. You are a loser; a born loser who uses everyone who tries to help you. When you see your son, say hello." With that he walked out the door, leaving Cody and the others to their work.

Jerry was facing the judge, ready for sentencing. The ADA adjourned then there was a commotion at the door, before he could find out what happened, he was escorted back to a squad car. As they were exiting the building, Jerry collapsed, then tried to escape.

Harper who was in the chase car, got out and ran the injured man down. "Just how far did you think you were going to get, with those bullet wounds?"

"Far enough." Jerry said, pulling out the gun he had removed from the officer. Harper fired at the exact same time as Jerry, both was hit. Harper in the shoulder, Jerry in the heart. The responding medical teams declared him dead, then sent him to the morgue.

Alexis got the call as she left the wake with Jax, taking her arm; he sat her down in the lobby and asked what is it?

"Jax, Jerry tried to escape police custody, he is dead and an officer is wounded." Jax sat down next to her and wondered how his brother had become this far-gone. Alexis was crying, this was the third person in a matter of days that she had slept with who was dead. Her taste in men was truly appalling.

Jason got the call as they entered the house. "I will meet you there. It seems like Jerry Jacks tried to escape and was shot dead. Remember stay with Francis and Cooper. Kurt will be driving."

"I promised to be careful Jason. With Claudia teaming up with Sam, then we have Lucky and Carly. I will not take risks. I want our family too much."

"If Edward started to annoy you, don't use your toy, Tracy would try to have you charged with attempted murder. Wait until I get there, then we will take care of the old goat."

Entering the house, Elizabeth found Emily talking to her grams, more like begging the woman from the sounds of it. "Fine, but Emily you will behave. Do you understand?" Said the stern old lady.

"Thanks Mrs. Hardy. Elizabeth, I am joining the cooking class. Jake and Cameron are having a snack in the kitchen."

Entering the kitchen, Elizabeth thanked Leticia, then joined the boys and her for some apple slices. Seeing the folded laundry she sighed. The nanny had done it again, but she would hold her tongue. Jason and her were working out a way to have Leticia help, but Elizabeth felt like she was slacking off as a mom and a wife.

"Mommy, Grandpa Jeff said he would stop over at the park tomorrow, can we be there."

"Let me talk to your dad, then we will find out when he wants to meet. We really need to get your doctors appointment out of the way. Plus you need a haircut."

"Can I get my hair cut like Daddy's?"

"Sorry Cam, but your hair will curl even tighter. You got your mommy's hair."

"Yuck, I got girl hair? May I be excused?" Was all the pouting boy said as he left the room. Elizabeth could not help wondering since when were girls the enemy.

As she took Jake up the stairs to change she was amused to listen as Leticia and Cameron discussed girls. She figured it out and had to laugh. Apparently Kristina and Molly had been by the penthouse while she was still on the island; girls were most definitely the enemy. She had to wonder what Alexis would think of Molly kissing little boys.

Stefan read the prospectus then called Nicolas to find out if he had read his great-uncles plans. "Yes, he is right about it. The problem is that we would need to work with Morgan, he hates me."

"This isn't something for Cassidine Industries. Tony is doing this on his own. Are you returning?"

"Not a good idea, Carly is still trying to find ways to get access to Spencer."

"I know she is still chasing after Morgan, in spite of his marriage. She seems to believe that she can take Elizabeth out of the picture and stick in Courtney Matthews."

"That is because she got a way with it before. The thing is if she did it might get her off my back. Except that Elizabeth doesn't deserve that. Morgan might but she doesn't." Said an annoyed Nik.

"I am considering interfering a little." Stefan said.

"Don't. Let Elizabeth deal with Miss Spencer. Hello Nik, how is your son?" He heard.

"Well, I stopped by your island. Then went home. Are you sure you want to sell it?"

"Yes, now more than ever."

"Remember your promise to leave Lucky and Lulu alone."

"I guarantee I will leave those two alone." Tony said. After they had disconnected, Stefan looked at his uncle and said. "Why do I get the feeling that there was more to that promise than meets the eye?"

"Don't ask, I won't tell."

ENTERING the mansion, Elizabeth was a little unstable. Jake was determined to walk and Cam was running ahead, eager to find his grandfather. Alan greeted the preschooler and promised him a story, but suggested that for know they go visit his grandmother.

"Grandma, guess what. I have another grandfather, his name is Jeff. He is Grams' son and mommy's dad."

"I know, we work together." Glaring at Tracy when she started to make a comment. She was here under sufferance. Dillon entered with Edward lecturing him on the values of an education, then the pursuit of a real job.

The rest of the family entered followed by Jason who took Elizabeth off to the side and told her what he had learned. "So he is really gone."

"Yes, now how are we going to deal with this?"

"I say we start a food fight and run." Said Brooklynn as she entered through the terrace doors in time to hear the question.

"Not while the boys are at the table." Elizabeth ordered. Ned and Justus had come over to talk to Jason and seemed intrigued at the idea.

Elizabeth abandoned the trio to see what Edward was up to with Cameron. Only to find him looking at pictures of Lila with the youngster. Seeing Elizabeth's glance, Edward softly said that he had asked about her.

Recalling the story Jason had told her, she kissed the twosome on their respective foreheads, making Edward blush and Cameron complain again. Tracy saw the little family tableau and made sure to stake her claim to Elizabeth.

"Sucking up to the old man, you even have the kid on it. Just what do you think you are up to. Trying to get into the will, already?" She sneered.

"Tracy, why would I do that, you would just change it anyhow. Now stop being a jealous great aunt, I'm sure that after the novelty wears off Edward will be back to normal."

Tracy wasn't so sure, she knew that Jason's kids would always come first with the old man. He was more than willing to complain to anyone who would listen about Jason Morgan, but the simple fact was they all knew that he was one of the few people on this earth with his respect as well as his love.

Elizabeth stopped to warn Monica about Tracy's mood and Brooklynn's idea, only for the older woman to start laughing. "I once hit Tracy with a spoon of mashed potatoes, during one."

Elizabeth and Emily left the area quickly. Monica had a gleam in her eye as she stared at her sister in law. The two brunettes let Jason know they were going out to the dock with Skye and left at a fast walk.

"Why are we running?" asked the red head as they reached the boathouse.

"To avoid the mess in the living room" Emily said as they leaned on the railings.

"Next time; warn me I will wear flats. Elizabeth how is operation annoy the hell out of Carly going?" Asked Skye.

"Cooper took my stun gun away or I would have got her this afternoon. Emily I ran into Claudia."

"Skye are you sure you want in on this?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I owe Carly one, same thing for Sam. Don't know Claudia, but am all for talking down another version of Carly."

"Did Justus take care of that business for you?"

"Tied up legally unless Diego or Sage comes back from the dead. It was inspired. The will being found, the WSB "finding" a dead Lorenzo, it takes care of it all. I am now the owner of a lot of waterfront property. They even overturned the transfer to Ric. With the money I have from Lorenzo we will never want for anything, this will all be for Lilarae."

"Ladies, Monica sent me to retrieve the three of you. Dinner is about to be served." Was all that Justus said as they walked back to the house. Seeing Lois walking across from the gatehouse, they stopped and waited.

"So I hear it could get ugly."

"Only for Tracy. At least Lily and Brenda aren't here. Brenda is a little nuts, she would just pick up the whole bowl and pour it over someone's head." replied Skye.

"More than likely Jason's." Said Lois.

"No, they declared a truce. If anyone is going to be gotten it would be Edward, Emily your grandfather is in some serious trouble. Here." She handed her the paper in her pocket. Emily whistled and passed it on.

"What is the big deal?" Asked Lois.

"His middle name was Martin; we had discussed Alan, but never Edward."

"How did you even get Jason here?" Asked Justus.

"We are going to give him what he wants, and then I am going to cut him off at the knees."

"Nice to be having dinner with you Lizzie." Teased Emily as they entered the room, "Just to be on the safe side, I am sitting next to you at dinner."

Georgie knocked on the door, ignoring the doorbell, it had always seemed a little ridiculous, a doorbell at a hotel. Johnny had her hand in a tight grasp, after listening for footsteps, Georgie leaned into him, kissing his cheek, "All will be well, I promise."

Opening the door, Claudia sneered, another little princess. "Well princess, are we entering or are you two going to eat dinner in the hallway."

"Claudia, don't piss her off." Johnny warned.

"Shouldn't you be warning her not to piss me off?"

"No, she can handle you, you can't handle her. Now can we have a civilized dinner, if that is at all possible?"

"Miss Jones, or should I call you Georgie?" Asked Anthony as he wheeled over.

"She is my wife, Miss Jones, isn't correct." Said a snarling Johnny.

Georgie just smiled at the growl and said "Whichever you are more comfortable with."

"I have arranged for a private room off the restaurant, let's go. Georgie you are with me. Since my son seems to be incapable of polite behavior around a beautiful woman."

Claudia stopped, twice in one day. Had her old man finally gone senile? First the little nurse and now this twit. Over her dead body. "So, George, do you know Lulu?" She went for the best piece of arsenal she had with a smile.

"Yes, we grew up together; she seemed to spend most of it wanting what I had. It's sad nothing has changed." Elizabeth had warned her that Claudia would use Lulu. "Claudia, I understand, you lived in Milan. Do a lot of shopping while there?"

Gritting her teeth, "Yes, maybe you would like some help with your own wardrobe. It could use it."

"I know, being killed last year, really hurt my chances to see the latest spring and summer fashions. I guess helping run things while you dad was out of commission, did the same to you. You know Chloe Morgan is in town, if you want pret-a-porter, I think Brenda might know some designers with some new off the rack items. It might help."

Johnny choked on his own spit trying not to laugh. Georgie didn't give a damn about fashion but she had just scored a major putdown of his sister.

"I prefer the European designers; they are more my style. Who do you prefer, Wal-Mart or Target?" Claudia said sweetly, "Or that bargain basement place on fifth street. I think I saw that dress there."

"Someplace local has the Tara Jarmon spring collection left. I will have to let Maxie know." She smiled as Claudia swallowed her tongue. How could a nobody afford a two thousand-dollar dress, when her father was the police commissioner?

"Claudia, I told you to back off." Johnny whispered after seating Georgie, he was not happy she was sitting between his sister and his father.

MONICA was grateful that dinner was over. It had been fine until the after the entree was served. Then for some reason, Emily and Elizabeth had started giggling, setting off a reaction to some others in the room. No one would give her a straight answer as to why.

"Grandma, may we go to the playroom now?" Asked Cameron, dinner had take too long in his opinion. "Mommy please?" He tried.

"Let me get Leticia, she is going to up with you. Are you sure you don't want to play with the toys in the living room?" She asked.

"Nope, there is more toys upstairs." He said with a gleam in his eye that reminded Jason of what Elizabeth looked like before a bike ride.

"Fine, but you behave for Leticia, be sure to pick up the toys you play with." Was all Elizabeth said. After hugging the two boys, Elizabeth slipped her hand in Jason's and pulled him out the back door when everyone went to the living room.

"What's up?" He whispered.

"Everyone will think we went with the boys for a while. Come with me if you want to play in the big kid's playroom."

Jason laughed and followed her up to his old bedroom, passing a curious Alice; Jason motioned for silence as they closed the door to the room. Chuckling as she went down the stairs to check on the kitchen staff, she was happy to see things getting back to the way they should be around here.

Carly was sitting on the porch when Lucky returned to his mother's house with his things. "I told you, things have changed. I can't help you Carly."

"What has changed so much that you are tossing in the towel, what about this great love between the two of you."

"Carly, try Sam. She is looking for her next meal ticket; you might be just the right person to help her." He said bitterly. Sam had tossed him out when he told her she would not be moving into his parents house, that the doctors were confident that Laura was doing better. She had thrown his ring at him before slamming the door in his face.

He wished he could find it, he had spent a couple hundred dollars on it, and the money would come in handy. In spite of the custody case being dropped the attorney had still sent him a bill, plus he had been reduced in pay to street patrol level.

Entering the house, he saw Sarah sitting on the stairs, "I told you I could get your mother's house back. Didn't I?" She asked as she walked down the stairs taking her clothes off.

"How did you get them to agree?" He asked joining her then carrying her back up to his former bedroom, Sarah seemed to get off on having sex in the same rooms he had slept with her sister, but if it got him laid he didn't care.

GEORGIE thanked Anthony for the call to the college and then asked why he did it.

"To make up for past mistakes, I made things miserable for my own children I owe Johnny. While he is no longer interested in schooling, you obviously are. I never did ask what was your major?"

"Political science, I had intended to go to law school. Now I am thinking about changing it a little and adding some international finance to the list. The Host gave me a crash course in it, and Jax called to offer me a job."

"Does he know you are married to my son?"

"Yes, he has known my family since before I was born. When Maxie and I were about ten and twelve we crashed one of his dates with Brenda Barret. My father was furious, but Jax was pretty cool about it."

"So you were chasing after Jasper Jacks as a kid?" Asked Claudia, all her best stuff had rolled off this girl, what did it take to get her crying?

"No, Brenda. She was my cousin Robin's best friend and I wanted hair just like hers back then. Elizabeth Morgan's as well. They both had this dark, curly long hair."

"So aids patient Robin is your cousin. So how did she get aids?' asked Claudia. Not seeing the glare from her father and Georgie trying to keep Johnny calm. This was an old problem, when she was a kid it had came up then.

"Yes, she is. As to how, that is her business, but she has never hidden it. Stone Cates, her first boyfriend, died of it. Sonny donated the wing at the hospital in his name. You might have run across his brother here in town. Jagger is a FBI agent investigating that counterfeit drug ring." she got in a little dig of her own. She was well aware that Claudia had been involved at one point.

"Such a shame she is bringing a child into this world. She could die at any minute."

"So could you. After your business is dangerous. But you just protect your kids the best way you can and make sure you are vigilant."

She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Shall we order some dessert, Johnny did you ever try the death by chocolate here. I love to order it knowing that if Carly knew that Emily and Elizabeth created it, she would choke on it. She loves to eat it."

"What is in it?" Asked a knowing Johnny. Dessert with Georgie tended to lead to other activities that they had agreed to keep at a distance for now.

"A warmed chocolate brownie with soft creme de menthe ice cream, warmed sauce poured over it with homemade chocolate whipped topping. Then they sprinkle chocolate covered peanut pieces on top. With a cup of hot cocoa on the side with more whipped topping and sugar sprinkles." She said enthusiastically.

"No wonder it is called death by chocolate, you must need to go to the hospital in a diabetic coma after eating it." Said an amused Johnny. "How about we have one later."

Looking up she grinned at him, thinking the same thoughts he had earlier. "Not a good idea, who knows what the sugar rush may cause. I think last time you blamed me."

"Only for the speeding ticket." He answered back. "Good night, we will see you later." He said just about dragging her out of the room.

"Good night Mr. Zachara, it was nice to meet you finally." She said politely laughing as she was pulled along. "Claudia."

"Johnny stop!" She said as they reached the elevator,

"Go change into something less dressy, then get down to the lobby. I need to do something." he said with a kiss that rocked her to her toes.

After she left, he called Marty and asked him to send up one of the desserts when they returned to the hotel then ran down the stairs, he wanted to see if he could borrow one of Morgan's bikes for a while. Spinelli had mentioned that Jason had more than one.

When they rejoined the party, Jason tried not to smile then Elizabeth went in for the kill on Edward. "Justus how hard is it to change a child's middle name. Jason and I had discussed using Alan for Jake. But then realized it would have to be Edward like Cameron's is Steven."

"Not hard, you just need to file some paperwork. Do you want me to take care of it, or are you going to talk to Diane."

"Right now we are just talking, it seems a little frivolous to do it so soon after the change to Morgan."

The fact that it was Morgan rankled Edward, but he knew that if he pushed the fact that it said Edward would be changed. He only hoped that Diane was called soon, they would be receiving the altered certificate as soon as the hospital was up and running.

"Now is the best time." Monica added. She was a little miffed it wasn't Alan but then she recalled the way Cameron was named after Zander's dad and her grandfather and sighed. Who knew if things had been different he could have been named Alan Steven.

"Yes, well we can deal with that later." Hastened Edward. He had just caught the glare being sent his way from Jason and got the feeling this was more than an academic exercise.

"You were caught old man. Did you think we would not notice?" Asked Jason. Lizzie just hit her head on the wall next to her. Jason who was usually so calm and collected had just ruined it. "We named him Jacob Martin, not Edward."

"Jason?" Was all his father said.

"It seems grandfather took it upon himself to change Jakes middle name." said Emily with her hands on her hips. Skye was standing next to her just backing her up, not that she needed it. Brenda had told her what her sweet little sister had said to Jason when she returned from the dead.

"EDWARD! What did you do? Elizabeth why are you hitting you heading, you had to know that Jason would bring it up?" Asked a confused Ned.

"She is upset because she wanted to deal with Edward herself; not Jason has butted in after promising to let her handle it." Said Emily. "He is in the doghouse now. Lizzie wanted to deal with him."

"Emily you said that."

"No, Lois, Lizzie and Elizabeth are two sides of the same person. Elizabeth would be nice and firm and deal with it. Lizzie had to be warned that using her stun gun on Edward would not be a good idea since he is a heart patient."

To the stunned silence of most of the room. Edward swallowed hard, then was grateful when Alice came running into the room, "Mr. Jason come quick, Cameron tried to escape."

"Alice that is fine, he is allowed to come downstairs, is he lost?" Asked Elizabeth joining the upset maid.

"No, Mrs. Elizabeth, I know right where he is." She said to the relief of the entire room.

"Unfortunately that is in the big oak tree outside Miss Emily's old room."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Truth or Die

Chapter 35

Jason felt his heart still, then rushed to the stairs, changing his mind went outside and around the house. The entire party except for Emily who ran up the stairs to her old room followed him.

Elizabeth felt like her heart was in her throat, her son was sitting in one of the branches that extended to just a few inches from Emily's window. When they were teenagers the young women had used that tree to aid their escapes, now Cameron had somehow gotten out the window and onto the same limb.

The guards and the family watched in frustration as Jason cursed wearing dress clothes while he tried to climb the tree after him. Only to hear his sister call down "Jason, I have it." The entire family watched as Emily talked to Cam, none of them could hear the conversation and then they saw the young resident deftly climb out.

Finally Emily reached Cameron and seemed to be talking to the youngster. His laughter trickled down to them, easing Elizabeth's fears about their son being terrified as she wavered between watching and burying her head in Jason's shoulder. She saw her son hug Emily and wrap his legs around the slender brunette as she climbed down the tree with obvious knowledge of where to put her feet and which branches would support their weight.

When they reached the bottom, Cameron asked his Aunt if she could teach him how to do that so that next time he would know how to not get stuck. Elizabeth rushed over then hugged the preschooler, checking him for any injuries as his father knelt next to her. "Cameron, why would you do that?" She asked after she mouthed thank you to Emily.

"It looked like the tree in the book daddy was reading me. I wanted to see if I could climb it like they do. That was really fun." He said with enthusiasm. "Mommy, Aunt Emily told me that daddy was the one who showed her how to climb the tree."

Elizabeth recalled the first time she had exited via the tree and Emily's explanation of how she knew how to do it. "Cameron, next time you want to climb a tree you have to promise that you will let Mommy or Daddy know. You can't climb trees without supervision; it's like the rules when you are swimming, okay?" She asked still trembling but not willing to crush his adventurous spirit.

Jason wanted to find an axe or even a chainsaw and all Elizabeth was telling their son was next time make sure that he had someone watching.

Elizabeth looked up and asked Alan to take Cameron for a few minutes then waited until the youngster was in the house. "Jason, you can't shoot the tree. Nor cut it down. After all your son is just the latest generation to climb down that thing."

Emily tried to help by saying "Jase, AJ and you were the ones who taught me how to slip out, and we went to see some fireworks. I was grounded and AJ pulled the car around and Jason Q taught me how to slip down the tree. The other branch that sticks out goes straight to your old room."

Jason might have continued to protest but he could hear Edward spouting off about how they should have cut that miserable tree down years ago, that they could not afford to lose another heir. Monica hid her grin when her son told his grandfather, that all boys climb trees and that he had better not even think of chopping it down, like he himself hadn't been planning to remove the tree from existence.

Monica could not resist teasing her children, "So, Emily, we have to ground you for breaking curfew as well as exiting the house while grounded."

"Mom, I am a little old now. Besides, if you grounded me for that, I would never leave home. The punishment was a week for breaking curfew and the same for slipping out; Elizabeth and I would never leave the house again until we were ready for the retirement home."

When they entered the house, Alice was wringing her hands as she approached the parents of the youngster. "I am so sorry Mr. Jason, Miss Elizabeth, Leticia asked me to keep an eye on him for a minute while she cleaned up Jake. Lilarae was asleep and I went to cover her up, then next thing I knew he was out the window."

Jason told her it wasn't her fault nor was it Leticia's. He had the feeling the climb had been planned in advance. He recalled Cam's excitement at playing upstairs and his eagerness to leave the table. He was going to talk to his son when they got some private time tomorrow but he had the feeling Cameron had gotten the idea long before the actual climb.

Johnny thanked Sean for bringing over the bike, after the former guard had made sure that the young mobster could handle it he gave him the keys and helmets. "Where are you going to be riding?"

"Not really sure. I just decided to do something that Georgie had talked about wanting to do."

"Try the roads out to Vista Pointe, lots of curves." Was all he said with an impish grin. Johnny got the hint and when his wife joined him she asked "let me guess Jason's?"

"Yes, apparently he doesn't ride this one anymore. He bought it a few years ago to replace one that had some meaning. Sean said it was run over by the dim-witted one."

Georgie put the helmet on. "I know the story. I overheard Courtney telling Carly. She hated that it was Jason and Elizabeth's favorite thing to do when they were together."

"Did you know that Morgan rebuilt the bike?"

"I would bet my tuition that Elizabeth has been on it." She said as they started to pull out,

Claudia was walking out the lobby doors when she saw her brother riding off on a motorcycle with his annoying wife.

"Hello Claudine, we need to have a talk." Said Brenda and Lily as they left the hotel. Brenda had reservations for London in two days and she wanted to do some damage control before she left. "I suggest we talk."

The mob princess wanted to walk away but two rather large guards came forward and suggested she rethink her plans. "Ladies, since we are going to be talking, let's make it someplace quieter."

Once they were ensconced in Carly's former office, Claudia said, "You were the one who called this meeting, what do you want."

"You, returning to Milan, immediately."

"If I don't?" She ended on a question mark.

"I think you will leave." Announced the woman in the doorway.

"Who are you?"

"I am Anna Devane. You are acquainted with my daughter I believe. Robin Scorpio, as well as my nieces. Georgie and Maxie. As to why you are going to leave, because if you don't you will be arrested under the Patriot Act. Guantanamo Bay isn't very nice this time of year and the wardrobe is terrible. We won't even go into the dinner menus."

"If you are trying to scare me it isn't going to work." Replied a bored Claudia.

Anna got in close so that Lily and Brenda couldn't hear. "I know you are trying to locate Holly Sutton and I know why. Back off, this game is larger than you know. The players are bigger and meaner than you can even dream. So leave town, go back to Milan or we will make you go away."

Claudia looked at the woman and whatever she saw seemed to have scared her, Brenda saw the look of fear and knew that something was up but kept her peace, after all the purpose was to help Georgie and Elizabeth not satisfy her curiosity.

"Miss Zachara, I would also cancel any plans with Miss McCall, she is a rather unstable partner and will get you killed."

Jason was exhausted by the time they got the boys to bed, he double checked with the guards and then went up to their room to see Elizabeth sitting in a chair half asleep. "Do you need some help?" He asked as he picked her up.

"Just tired. You didn't let me have any fun." She pouted. He laughed because she had looked just like Cameron when she did that.

"Sorry, I needed to deal with Edward. His nonsense made me furious; I don't want him trying to take advantage of your kind heart. Besides I think Cameron had enough fun for all of us tonight. Are you sure you want him climbing trees?"

"We all did it as kids, I am thinking of taking him to the climbing wall at the gym on campus. It's safe and I know that I had fun the few times I did it. Would you like to go with us?" She asked as she slipped into her nightclothes.

"Sure, but I think we should consider a tree house for the yard."

"None of our trees are the right kind. By the way did you tell our son that I was a brat?" She teased as she curled around him.

"Yes, because you are. A pillow stealing brat."

When they returned to the hotel, Johnny and Georgie were relaxed and calm, which ended when they saw Lulu in the lobby. They avoided her by going into the guests' only lounge. Georgie was in too good of a mood to deal with the annoying blond and Johnny felt sick when he saw the side of Lulu that others had told him about.

Once in the room, Georgie was charmed to find the ingredients of her favorite dessert in the small refrigerator and in warming dishes on top of the wet bar. As they enjoyed a smaller version of the dessert, Georgie made plans to move out of the hotel.

"Where are you thinking of moving to?"

"The apartment we were in today."

"Georgie, even with the door it sucks, the place isn't secure." He protested.

"My father would have a fit if we moved into the house, the apartments were Robin lives are full of doctors and nurses. We are not moving into the penthouse were you slept with Lulu. So where do you suggest?"

Johnny just smiled, he was glad she was including him in the living arrangements. "I have no idea. Let's work on it together though. I have the contract for the Haunted Star. Luke sold my family half of his shares. He did pull a fast one."

"I thought so, let's deal with that later. Elizabeth and Emily are planning a party in celebration of the reopening and rededication of General Hospital. The theme is Life, and the concept of it coming around Full Circle."

"Is that what the meetings were about this morning."

"Sort of, they are also making plans to open a community center. Your Mom and several other women are on board to help. We are planning a daycare, classes in various subjects, a rec center for the kids and some other things."

"What do you need me to do?" He asked as they got ready for bed. "Or am I not allowed to help."

"You are more than welcome to help. As for the party. We are deciding between a fall festival cumulating in a ball or something similar to the old nurse's ball. Maybe even having Eddie Maine, Eli Love or one of the singers from L & B records having a concert at the park.

"Georgie, it sounds a little ambitious, if you want this to coincide with the reopening you would have to change that part. You have no idea how hard it would be to get one of those people to perform." He said cautiously.

Georgie lifted her head to see if he was kidding and then hiding her grin, said "I don't think it would be that hard, after all it is for charity."

Johnny felt guilty about crashing their plans; maybe Morgan would have an idea of how to get one of those people to do a concert. They could offer him lots of money or something, so as to not disappoint Georgie and Elizabeth. "Look, I am just saying.."

Georgie realized that Lulu and no one else had mentioned the connections to the various stars she had suggested. Deciding to have some fun she said "I am sure that I can do it. Just give me ten minutes and I bet I have home or cell phone numbers and can get at least one of them to agree. If I'm right, you have to teach me to ride that bike. Deal?" She asked.

Georgie was going to be hurt, she would either think he had no faith in her or some egomaniac rock star was going to hurt her feelings. "Deal!' he said resigned as she got out of bed and went to her computer that Maxie had brought over.

Johnny watched as she accessed the files to find what she was looking for. Georgie could barely suppress a grin as she pretended to look up Lois' number. Calling on the hotel phone, "Miss Cerullo please?" She asked her assistant.

"Who may I say is calling?" When told Georgie Jones, she saw that the caller was on the put through list. "Yes?' she heard.

"Miss Cerullo, this is Georgie Jones in Port Charles New York. We are having a fall festival in honor of our hospital reopening and were wondering if we could ask for your company to donate the time of one of your stars. If I could choose, I would like your new young rock sensation, but Miguel Morez or Juan Santiago would do."

Lois didn't know what was going on, but she decided to play along. Georgie knew she would be more than happy to arrange for some of her people to come and perform at the concert. "I will check their schedules, but I do believe that Mr. Love has a fondness for your city and so does Mr. Maine. I am sure that I can arrange for them as well as the other star you requested to perform."

Johnny just about fell out of bed as he listened in on the conversation; Georgie quickly thanked Lois and started laughing. "I can't believe you just called the head of a recording company and got them to send two of their biggest stars here. Georgie?" He asked as she just kept of laughing until tears poured out of her eyes.

"Was this some kind of joke, or did you call one of your friends and have them pretend to run the company." He asked suspiciously.

"Yes and no. I really did call the owner of the company. Do you remember the key chain; the A. It stood for Ashton."

"Yes, why?"

"Lois Cerullo is the mother of up and coming rock star Brooklynn Ashton. One of my friends. Brooklynn's dad is Ned. Tracy QUARTERMAINE'S son. He was named after EDWARD. He walked away from the family for a while and had another career as EDDIE MAINE."

"So Eddie Maine is your former brother in law and a Quartermaine?" He questioned.

"Yup, I knew that they would agree to help. Elizabeth once worked for L & B and the B stood for Brenda. Lily's son is Juan and his father is Miguel."

"So you tricked me." He said with a laugh. "For that you have to go to the penthouse tomorrow with me."

"No way, I had to eat Maxie's cooking when she was learning. After Mac's cooking it was quite the comedown. You are on your own until Mrs. Hardy gives her permission. Besides I have to go and get my textbooks, reme-" she didn't get any further as she was kissed and dragged off to bed, then ordered to sleep.

Elizabeth lay there, staring at her husband; she wondered how they had managed to get this right so far. Normally by this point things had started to be screwed up. She was grateful for the peace they were having in their private life. Things weren't perfect, and changes were coming on both sides, but it was working out.

"What has you thinking so hard?" She heard him ask.

"Just things, I need to visit with Margie this afternoon. Other than that is planning the party and working on the community center. What are your plans for the day?"

"The office this morning, talking to Milo and Max. Now that Francis and Sean are staying things should ease up a little. Cody is an incredible help. I would not have thought so a year ago, but he is methodical and thinks before acting."

"Sounds a lot like you." She said with a kiss.

"Maybe now that Sonny is out of the way things will settle down a bit. Max is starting at ELQ this week and Milo is apparently using the money he made working for Sonny to go back to school."

"Good for him, how is Spinelli doing?"

"Better, I think you might be right about his feeling a little unwanted, but I really don't want him living here, at least right now. I am going to talk to Mac before offering the room to Maxie. Have you talked to Georgie about things?"

"No major confrontations with Lulu yet. Just the one we observed. Johnny and her are slowly talking about the baby and getting to know each other as Johnny and Georgie. How are you doing with Carly?" She asked concerned.

"I still want to shake her every time I am in the same room with her. I was hoping she would realize I meant what I said. She isn't listening at all. You heard what happened with Lucky and her. I wish I had seen before now what she was like."

"Jason, you are not at fault here. Carly has been ordered to see a doctor, the judge called Epiphany for a recommendation on parenting classes for Carly. I am hoping that Patrick's procedure can be done, if Michael wakes up it might help her deal with her problems."

"Or it will make it worse. Elizabeth she is going to see his waking up as a sign that she is meant to be with me, I guarantee it. It's the way she thinks. Is there anything I can do to help with the search for relatives?"

"No, we have enough Spencer's if we can use Luke and Lucky. Luke is getting tested today and Lucky as well. Robin is in charge of that part of it, since I can't be in the same room without wanting to draw blood the hard way."

"Elizabeth, if they aren't a match, what happens?"

"We expand the search to similar DNA matches; it is just like any transplant. We hope to find some family with lots of members who are a close match. So far the only family eliminated is the Quartermaines. The problem is the less the match the less the chances of recovery."

Brenda woke up tangled in Jax's sheets. She wanted to kick herself, didn't she ever learn. While he wasn't toxic like Sonny, they should no better than to do this. It always went wrong. Grabbing her clothes, she dressed quietly and snuck out of the hotel suite praying he stayed in the shower long enough for her to leave.

Hearing Carly's voice, as the elevator was coming to a stop, she slipped out the stairs and down a floor, knocking on Georgie's door. She needed help getting out of here and the younger girl was practical enough to help without asking questions.

"Brenda?" She heard. Looking up she groaned when she saw Johnny answering the door. "Are you okay?"

The model looked like she had been run over by a truck, but refused to talk to him, so he grabbed his bag and knocking softly entered the bathroom in time to see Georgie toweling off after her shower. "Sorry, I think Brenda needs you." He whispered softly. "She looks upset."

Georgie pulled on her clothes swiftly, telling Johnny to stop watching her, she left the bathroom to a crying model. "Brenda, what is it? Do you want me to call Robin?"

"NO!" Johnny stopped getting dressed, worried about what was going on, then he heard Brenda's big problem and while he wanted to laugh, knew that there had to be more to it. Sleeping with Jasper Jacks didn't seem like such a big deal.

Georgie didn't know what to say. "Brenda, I don't understand."

"Georgie, I can't fall for Jax again. He breaks my heart or I break his. This is all Jason's fault. I stayed away from the house because Monica wanted to have a family dinner and I didn't want to add tensions. Lily went to Sonny's with Mike Corbin, so I just had to talk to Jax. When will I learn?" She wailed.

Johnny exited the bathroom, standing there unsure of what to do as Brenda cried all over Georgie.

Georgie raised her eyebrows as if to say she didn't know either. "Brenda, why don't you take a shower and I will get you some clothes. Okay?"

After she went to use the shower, Georgie gathered some clothes up and left them for her, not sure what to do. Johnny just called and ordered breakfast, getting their usual for three.

Brenda left the bathroom, as the food arrived. "This is entirely Jason and Elizabeth's fault. You have to know that. If it weren't for them I would be safe in Rome, but noooo; Jason had to screw up things with Elizabeth again. Jax just had to have that nut-job of a brother bring me to the plane and here. I hate it here. I do stupid things here.

This is all Jason Morgan's fault. NO it is Jason Quartermaine's fault. He just had to get into that car with AJ, didn't he? If he hadn't done so, I would still be... Wait that doesn't work, I don't want to go back to Sonny. Let's see I know it is..."

"Brenda how about we eat some breakfast, then you can go over to the penthouse, we can blame Jason there, while planning the festival. I talked to Lois."

"I know she called me last night when I was leaving the restaurant with Ja- IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU MADE ME SLEEP WITH JAX."

Georgie just thought it's going to be a long day as she dragged her husband and her insane friend out the door. "Brenda, you might want to check with that doctor that told you that you were sane, I think he was wrong."

Elizabeth was soundly kissed as she was escorted into the building, then kissed again as the elevator doors closed. When they finally reached the top floor, she was more than a little mussed up and aroused, only for Jason to kiss her again then slip into the elevator doors as they were closing. "Coward!" She called out, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

Entering the penthouse, she saw the mess on the coffee table, sighing she went into the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies and started to clean up the penthouse, it looked like having Maxie move in might be a good idea.

Spinelli came down the stairs and greeted the Maternal One, apologizing for the mess. "I was up late looking for your special request, are you sure another one wouldn't do?" He asked.

"No, I went through the file on Matt Hunter. There is no father listed, do you know if it is a mistake or something else?"

"The bearded one doesn't seem to have a father listed anywhere. I arranged for a blood test to be drawn and am running a DNA scan. SO far nothing. Have you seen The Blond One? Is she doing better?" He asked softly.

"Yes, can I ask a question, do you want Maxie or Lulu? You might want to consider that before going any further."

"Maxiamesta, is the owner of my heart, but I consider the blond one, my friend. Why can't I have them both?"

"What about Georgie?" She asked confused. "Where does she fit into this?"

"The faithful friend, is still my friend. Even if her feelings aren't what I thought."

"Spinelli, did you ever look up the two girls like you were asked?"

"I did but what does that have to do with anything. Eventually they will be friends again. That is the way things work."

"No, it not. I have known them both for years, I was one of the people who allowed Lulu to turn into this spoiled brat who thinks the world revolves around her. Georgie got the short end of things for years. She isn't going to back down this time; Lulu is NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY. She is going to lose Johnny. While it isn't a competition for Georgie it is for Lulu. Lulu feels like she is owed something for sticking around, trust me, she isn't."

"Like Carly with Jason and you." He said, with the look of someone who had finally received the answers to life's questions.

"Yes, now I have to tell you something, we are going to ask Maxie to move in with you, unless you want to stay here by yourself. For now, Sean, Marco and Francis are going to be living in the spare penthouse, you are more than welcome to move into there instead."

"Thank you, maternal one, I think I would prefer to move to there. What will become of this abode?"

"We are not sure, yet. I was thinking you would be glad to have Maxie moving in. Now it is close to time for your lesson, and my grandmother will not be happy if you are late."

Jason entered the Coffee Warehouse; the men had been told that he was now in charge again, so they had been told to gather for a meeting. Jason told them that things would remain the same, then went into Sonny's office here.

Looking through the files, he found what he was looking for, then told the guards with him to pack anything other than coffee files and take them to the main office. Walking out, Jason was furious to see Carly waiting by his motorcycle.

"Jason, I need you help? This is important."

"Carly you have gone to most of my enemies trying to get them to kill my wife, why would I help you?"

"This is really important, Jase. Please."

"No Carly. I won't help you. There is nothing more for us to say to each other, now leave me alone."

"Jason, it's about Michael, I have received threats against him." She pleaded.

"From who and why would they threaten him?"

"Some of your associates, they know that you consider Michael your son, that he is the most important thing to you. That you would do anything for him."

"So instead of threatening my sons, Jake and Cameron, they called you and threatened Michael. Was this on your cell or the home phone?" He asked intently. Carly wanted to smile she knew she could get his attention with Michael. She stated tearfully, that it was her cell phone.

Jason just let her hang herself. "What exactly did they say when did they call?"

"That if you didn't do what they wanted our son would die. That they would contact you at my house, which they were watching. If you didn't do, as they wanted they would inject something into Michael killing him. That someone at the center was on their payroll"

"Carly, you know, you used to be better at this. We have had your phone tapped for weeks, no one has threatened Michael and obviously no one informed you but he was transferred to Mercy and will be back at GH as soon as it is reopened. Go home and don't try this again." He said with disgust as he walked away.

"You would desert your son for that bitch and her illegitimate brats; you have no proof that they are really yours. What happened to your promise to Michael to always be there for him? What about me. I named my son after you, so that you would know what you meant to me, that I wanted you in my life always. Jason I love you!" She screamed.

Jason felt a little ill, he had thought she was obsessed but to hear actual evidence of it, was still off-putting. "Carly, go home. Think things through. I am not in love with you. I am in love with my wife. Elizabeth Webber Morgan, remember her. This has been going on for way too long. If you don't get some help, you will never see your sons again, is that what you want."

"Then HELP ME, TAKE CARE OF ME." she said.

"No, for once be the person you constantly claim to be, take care of yourself, be this so called strong person you think you are. All I see is a pitiful wreck of a person, I am partly responsible, because I never made you deal with your own messes, but Carly you need to grow up and face reality."

"Why shouldn't I rely on my best friend, because Her Highness, Elizabeth might object, god, Jason how can you stand her cloying sweetness. Doesn't it make you want to run away? She is nothing more than a twig with hair, no brains and she won't last in your world. She wants to change you, I don't I want you to stay the same, like I have."

"Carly, that is your problem, it has been almost thirteen years since I met you and you have not changed at all, you are the same self-serving spoiled bitch you were when you came to town. I made a mistake when I slept with you that first time at Jakes, one I am still paying for."

"But we were so good together Jason, how can you walk way from that."

"Because, it wasn't that good. I had a brain injury; anything with breasts got my attention back then. For gods sake Carly I hit on Bobbie and Amy Vining. My wires were crossed. You need to let it, if we had slept together in the last ten years, you would barely be a memory. Just a body in a bed, that is all. Go home and leave my family and me alone."

Jason got onto his bike and left to meet with Diane at her office, she had lots of paperwork for him to sign and he wanted it taken care off. He had promised to meet the boys at the park and hoped for a little time with Cameron before Elizabeth arrived.


	36. Chapter 36

Truth or Die

Chapter 36

Mrs. Hardy showed up at the same time they did and requested their help getting the bags up to the penthouse. Once they were on the fifteenth floor, she pawned the shopping bags off on Johnny and went to Jason's old place; it was where they were all supposed to be meeting.

Entering she could tell someone had cleaned things up. It was still sparkling as they entered and Brenda ran upstairs, Georgie threw herself on the sofa and groaned. She wanted to talk to Brenda. The model still wasn't making any sense. All she would say was she slept with Jax, not how it had happened

"What happened, did you have an argument with Johnny?" Asked a concerned Elizabeth.

"No, it's a long story, let's wait until everyone arrives."

Got it, she said as she went to answer the door that had interrupted her talking. Letting in Skye who had Lois and Brooklynn with her. The Ashton women, who wanted to know what the previous evening's call had been about, quickly cornered Georgie.

Brooklynn was laughing as the older women just shook their heads at her stunt. "Elizabeth, do you know where Jason got his bike, if we are going to be teaching me to ride, it might be a good idea to get one of our own."

"You tricked the man. Besides, I am still waiting for Jason to teach me how to drive that thing. All I hear is that it is too big of a bike for me. " She told the women.

Lily entered a little flustered as they teased Elizabeth. "Have any of you seen Mike Corbin?" She asked tossing her purse on the coffee table. Elizabeth recalled the day before and wanted to say something but knew better.

"Not since he accused me of stealing Jason from Courtney."

"I haven't seen him since the day I died." Was Georgie's answer. "Why, is he missing?"

"We were supposed to meet at Greystone, yesterday. He never showed up, I called Mac and told him I was worried. I got the feeling he needed a favor yesterday, more than likely money, since there were two loan sharks looking for him this morning when I stopped by his place."

"Sounds like Mike is in trouble again, you think he ran or did he get drunk and fall asleep in some alley again." Asked Brenda as she returned.

"Brenda, why do you look so bad? And why didn't you call me last night like you promised?" Asked a waddling Robin as she entered the penthouse, followed by Maxie.

"Sorry I was rather busy making a fool of myself by sleeping with my ex."

"Which one?" Asked a grinning Robin.

"The only one not currently married and with kids. Who else? Oh god, he is still married to the manbeast, isn't he?" She said shocked. "What is wrong with me?"

A few of the women considered answering that, but at matching glares from Robin and Elizabeth, they looked down. "Shall we get started? Lois, I understand you are supplying the entertainment for the concert, but what about the carnival, we need to make plans for it. Does anyone know how to do that?" Asked Elizabeth as she sat down at the desk, Jason assured her that there should be notepads and pens inside.

When they had discussed the various needs, Lois suggested that they get posters done and talk to the various news organizations. Elizabeth promised to have one finished by the end of the day.

"I can have Audrey and Monica do that. Elizabeth, did you know that your grams and mother-in-law are very scary when they are out for blood?" Asked Brenda as she proceeded to inform them of what she had heard.

"Where is Emily, I thought she was going to help with this?" Asked Robin looking around..

"She decided to join the cooking class. I promised to update her this afternoon; we are going to spend the day with the boys. Speaking of making plans, Jason is tossing me out tonight, to spend time with Jake and Cameron. I think we need to call Lainey and Kelly to have a girl's night out. Anyone interested."

"I'm in, should I try Nadine and Leyla? Asked Robin as she struggled to stand up. "I have to get to the hospital. Luke is coming in to be tested."

"Let me know how it goes, please?" Asked Elizabeth, "Tell Patrick, I have the other lists for him. Hopefully one of them will work if the Spencers don't."

Georgie said goodbye to her cousin, but Robin could tell she was just going through the motions; she had avoided her since she had arrived. Maxie had tried to get them to talk, but Georgie had politely steered clear of doing so. "Maxie, could you call me later? I need to get some more of my stuff."

Lily quickly followed; she had a meeting with Diane and Carly today, which she was not looking forward to. Brenda just wanted to avoid Jax, so she went to the mansion after promising to do her part in the preparations. Soon it was just Skye, Georgie and Elizabeth.

"Georgie, I should warn you. I saw Lulu this morning. She is staying at the gatehouse with Dillon. Lucas fled when he found out she was staying. I think he is at the Brownstone with his mother."

"I heard from him yesterday night. He said that Lulu is dealing with her mom's rape, but still believes that I am after Johnny out of revenge."

"I understand that Monica went down there this morning and told Dillon she needed to leave. He was rather unhappy, but Monica suggested she move home. That the Spencer house was empty."

Lulu tossed her bag into the closet of what had been her room. Elizabeth had left it the way it was when she had lived there as a child, in case she wanted to come and stay with Lucky and her while they had been married. Going down the stairs, she saw that Dillon was waiting for her; they were going to the diner for lunch, since she was not allowed on Quartermaine property at all.

Hearing someone's keys in the front door, she was unhappy to see Sam entering the house. "What are you doing here?" She asked the brunette.

"I am returning Lucky's things. We ended things the other day. What are you doing here?"

"This is my house, just as much as it is Lucky's. Now please leave your key behind on your way out the door." She said snidely.

"I plan to; I do have to ask how you are going to deal with Sarah Webber, after all your brother tossed me over for his ex-wife's sister."

"I'm not worried, Sarah isn't a con artist, who will toss my brother over for the next rich guy who asks her to spread her legs or open her mouth."

"You mean like you. Isn't that what you did to Logan Hayes? Meet the rich and powerful Johnny Zachara, and forgot all about Logan. His love for you was what killed him. At least I am honest about what I am after. The thing is I play to win, Zachara used you then ran off with the younger Jones girl."

"Not for long, she will bore him to death, if his daddy let's them be together for that long. There is no way that Anthony lets him stay with her; he didn't like me what are the chances he will like Georgie "I am so perfect" Jones."

"Rather well, actually. You know I was sure that she was the worst thing that could happen to my brother but if it upsets you this much, it is so worth my dad fawning over my brother's wife." Said Claudia as she entered the house.

She had been meeting Sam to tell her, their plan was off, but this was much better. "We had dinner with the happy couple last evening. Daddy ADORES Georgie. You should have seen it; he even paid her tuition for college. Once they left, he said she reminded him of his late wife. Classy, smart and more than capable of dealing with living in our world. Unlike you." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right. Do you know who her parents are, or you just glad she isn't me. I wouldn't let you walk all over me and she is a pushover. Always was. Sweet little Geor"

"ENOUGH! Lulu, Georgie has been your friend when you haven't deserved it, so don't you dare attack her for being a caring and kind person. I'm leaving, find some other sucker to be your friend." Dillon said as he stormed out of the house past Sam and Lucky who was pulling in.

Inside, Claudia looked at Lulu and said, "Hey fruit loop she shot and killed someone, as well as helping take down Jerry Jack. Without ending up in a padded cell or needing someone to cover it up. As for being sweet, she was nothing of the sort. You're nothing more than an unpleasant memory for my brother."

"GET out, now! Claudia, I don't know why you are here, but Nik is not going to be happy you are attacking his sister." Lucky said entering his house.

"Strange I don't see him around. As for your sister, she dragged my brother into her mess a couple of months ago and now she acts like he owes her something. He doesn't. You're over, go away. Why don't you go visit Nik in Greece? When he calls tonight, I will suggest it to him." She said sauntering out the house.

"By the way Miss McCall, I changed my mind. I am no longer interested in helping you with Elizabeth Morgan. You want Jason back, do it on your own."

Sam was pissed as she got into her car and went for a drive to clear her head, first the truth about Jake's kidnapping. She had lied her way out of that, then Lucky's screw up. Someone had found out about Miami. NO ONE knew about Miami, no one.

How had they found out, how had they accessed her money. As soon as she was out of range of anyone she knew she called Kauai and checked on her house. The local she had hired was all apologetic, "I"M sorry Miss Chamberlain, your house is gone."

"Gone?" She asked. "How can a house be gone?"

"Some men came and took it back. All of it. They took the plants and the appliances; they even came and took the pool from the ground. They said you didn't pay Miss Chamberlain that their bills were not paid."

"I paid for that house, years ago. How can they say I didn't? I have receipts, there." She steamed.

"The men at the bank said you have owed on it for at least four years. That the last payment was made in early 2004. They foreclosed after the contractors took back their materials. I'm sorry Miss, but you never returned my calls and I haven't been paid in several years."

Sam just hung up the phone and screamed. Getting back into her car she drove to the docks, she knew that Jason was somehow responsible for this. He had to have known somehow. Entering the coffee shop she slammed into the office, only for a man sitting in the chair to ask "how may I help you."

"Who are you? Where is Jason?" She asked suspiciously.

"How about telling who you are?"

"I am Sam McCall, Mr. Morgan's former fiancée" she said. The man was gorgeous, he looked a little familiar but she would remember someone this hot if a little old.

"Oh yes, Sonny's contribution to populating the world one offspring at a time. You're the one who he slept with while fighting with Carly during the third marriage. The con artist pretending to be Alexis Davis kid. Sonny wanted you to distract Jason from Elizabeth to keep him from learning about his son with her. The bed warmer he was being pushed into marrying. Oops, too bad it didn't work."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed at him.

"Oh, how rude. I am Frisco Jones, Miss McCall; you are acquainted with my daughter Maxie I believe. You're a little annoying pest, not able to take no for an answer, no wait that is the Spencer girl.

You're the one who watched a kid get grabbed so as to not upset your fake life with Morgan. Now I understand you want try and get a rival crime family to kidnap Elizabeth's eldest son and kill him and her for a free path to Morgan and his youngest. Morgan is well aware of the plan. He has one in place of his own."

"Right, if Morgan really cared about Elizabeth and her brats, I would be dead."

"Miss Samantha McCall, aka Daphne Ellsworth aka Angela Monroe aka Livvie Locke. You are a walking dead woman. You just don't know it. Jason knows that the Ruiz family was after you. My employers are watching over things, so I would suggest you run and hide, if Morgan doesn't get you. I will, but I like the hunt almost as much as the kill."

Sam looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious, he had no compulsions against killing her. Turning she rushed out of the room and past one of the men who had been watching her, she screamed and went around the tables and out the door.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Mr. Jones." Announce Sean from the doorway. "Especially since according to my investigation, you avoid killing people if at all possible.

"Miss McCall isn't aware of that. She will head straight to Carly; the blond is her last hope. The blond is the wild card. Too bad Spencer walked away."

"According to the GPS, she is almost there." Said Cooper from the doorway. "Have you called Tony? Did she set it up before she ran?"

"Yup the various members of the Spencer family will be at the house tomorrow morning."

Jason pulled Elizabeth back into his body as he leaned against the tree while they watched their sons tormenting their aunt and grandfathers. "Your father is turning into quite a surprise, is he trying to make up for what he did to you?" He asked.

"Yes, he says things happened that he couldn't tell me. I wish I could believe him, but I am afraid to completely trust him yet. How was your morning other that the run-in with Carly."

"Fine, we do need to talk about something, where are we going to live"

"What is wrong with our house?" She asked lifting her head from where it rested in the hollow of his shoulder blade.

"It's too small; we need more bedrooms for those dozen children. I was thinking we look for one now, while the boys are still used to the upheaval."

Elizabeth thought about it for a minute and said "why don't you call a realtor and we can look, make sure to request some old oak trees on the property." She said with a grin.

"You think you are funny, don't you." He said with a growl, as he pinned her and started tickling her. The boys decided to come over and join in, to the amusement of Emily and Alan. Jeff was worried; Elizabeth used to puke if she was tickled too much.

"Uncle! I call Uncle!" She said as she sat up laughing and pulled Jake into her lap. Cameron was running around claiming to be the winner. Jason smiled at his wife, he knew he had won, but he would be gracious. There would be oak trees but the branches would not be anywhere's near a window in the new house.

Emily started telling her father about the cooking lesson and how Spinelli had grabbed the fire extinguisher when Johnny had set his frying pan on fire. Audrey had been covered in the foam; she was threatening to make them learn to cook at the fire department for the next lesson.

"What were you cooking?" Asked Jeff rather curious.

"We weren't, we were just getting ready to drop in our eggs." She admitted, leaving out that she had burnt her frying pan as well.

Carly was not in a good mood and when she heard someone leaning on her doorbell opening the door to see Sam standing there, she told her to get out. The next thing she saw was Sam collapsing.

Rolling her eyes at the drama queen she saw the blood and called 911, "I have a women at my door, she just collapsed. Two gun shot wounds. One to the arm and the second to the back, it seems to have an exit wound. We need an ambulance. And you might want to inform the DA that someone shot her daughter again."

When she was rushed into the emergency room at Mercy, Patrick was just leaving. Seeing Sam he told the emergency room attending that she had been his patient before and took over the exam. He was shocked to see that the bullet had followed the same trajectory as the last one. Straight through the uterus, right next to the path of the scar from the first one.

"We need someone to call Alexis Davis. I need permission to operate."

Carly finished with the police and joined Kate and Lily at Diane's office. She had been there this morning, but the attorney had refused to divulge anything until this meeting. When she had gone up to Jax's suite, Marty had refused to let her go alone. In fact he had insisted on joining her. She wanted the hotel back for no other reason that to fire him.

Entering she saw Jax there, as well as her mother. Looking around she saw no Jason. No surprise there, Elizabeth would not let him be within ten feet of her without a leash. Sitting stiffly she waited for all the legalities to get taken care of. Alexis, Lily and Kate soon joined them.

"First I have to tell you what was decided in regards to Lily Rivera Corinthos. The court decided since she was returning to divorce Sonny she gets half on his net worth at the time of her supposed death. This is were we run into some problems.

It seems that Sonny's net worth at the time was almost double what it is now. However she has graciously agreed to receive half of the net worth that he got from her father's death. As well as what the penthouse would be worth, if he still owned it since it was their place of residence.

Now on to the rest. The three children all receive trust funds, Jason Morgan was named the administrator, but the judge agreed with him that it should be changed. Jax has agreed to become the new administrator instead. I hope that will be agreeable to all."

"If it's not, if I want Jason to do it." Asked Carly.

"Mr. Morgan won't be an option. A court appointed one is the next option. However the partnership agreements are still in place, Jason receives the businesses he was a partner with Sonny in. As well as the Quartermaine stock he turned over to Sonny."

"That should belong to Michael." Insisted Carly.

"The judge disagreed. Michael isn't a blood or a legal member of the Quartermaine family. If they decided at some point to allow him membership in the family they can give him stock. The rest of the estate is divided piecemeal.

The estate he purchased for Michael called Greystone is in Michael and Morgan's name. As well as Kristina's. Now as to Molly being his biol-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL, THERE IS NO WAY HE "

"Carly he was the biological father of Molly. There are blood tests proving it. I only slept with Sonny that once, but Ric somehow got his hands on his brother's sperm and had me implanted. The same thing he did to Elizabeth when she was pregnant the first time. He got the sample from someone." She finished lamely. They knew it was Courtney that helped him, but they also knew Carly would not believe it.

"Alexis, you said you want nothing from the estate except an identical trust fund for the girls, so if you will sign here. I will take care of that. This of course removed Kristina from the deed."

"Now he arranged for a trust to be set up for Mike. Jason was to administer that one as well, but now it is transferred to a court officer. The private island owned by Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan was a small problem but Jason agreed to allow the estate to buy his half out. That will be given to the boys as well."

"What about Courtney?" Asked Lily.

"There were no provisions set up for his sister. Kate you receive some personal items and was to receive some of his estate. I understand you don't want it. This is the paperwork to change that."

"Carly you also receive a small share of his estate. Around five million dollars is all that is left after taking care of all outstanding debts and legacies. He gave a set amount to the Stone Cates Memorial Wing at GH, which is just said to be in the care of his wife. The court agreed that the wife in connection was Carly, since he was married to her when he set this up in his will the first time."

Carly knew what she was going to do with that, she was going to get that little bitch fired from the hospital. Elizabeth Webber was going to have to go back to being a lousy waitress. "Does that include his seat on the board?" She asked.

"Yes, it does. The paperwork in there tells you what your responsibilities are and when the meetings are set."

"Does it include how to arrange an emergency board meeting? Since with the fire the hospital is in need of a lot of money and help." She asked intently.

Jax knew what she was up to, as soon as they left the meeting; he called the hospital to warn Dr. Quartermaine, who just laughed. "Carly is in for quite a shock if she tries to pull that off. Did you hear about Sam getting shot?"

"Yes, Alexis told me. She signed for the surgery since it still lists her as the emergency contact number."

Elizabeth entered Mercy; Robin had called and said that Lucky was fine as a donor but that Luke wasn't. They now needed to find a family with at least twelve members with the same DNA strand. At least a family with a 98 match. With lots of members. She was mentally going through the lists when the paramedics brought in the dead body of Mike Corbin.

"We found him dead; the smell of liqueur was strong. The police are on the way. They need an autopsy but I would guess he pissed off some loan sharks again and tried to drink his way out of it."

"Does anyone know his contact number? It was his son but with Corinthos dead, I have no idea whom to call." Said the emergency room attending. "Elizabeth, you are married to Morgan, do you have any idea." Calling Lily she left a message about Mike, hoping it sounded as innocent as she wanted.

"Here, this is his boss's number. Bobbie might know how to reach the correct person." As she walked to the labs, she saw Patrick leaving the operating room and heading her way. "What is up?" She asked

"Someone shot Sam McCall, same place as last time. This time she might not be able to walk. The scarring from the first injury did even more damage, the bullet bounced off it and played pinball in her uterus."

"I am on my way to see Robin do you need anything?" She asked. The last time she had gone out of her way to help Sam, this time she could care less.

Jason got the message from Anthony's man and just tossed it into the trash. He hoped Sam got the message. Tomorrow morning, she was going to be taken into custody. Cassidine had revoked her bail now that she had done, as he wanted. He had kept his promise; she would not go to prison.

Georgie entered the bookstore with Serena and Brooklynn with Francis following behind. Only to see a familiar blond head bent over some books and a couple of disks. Groaning mentally, she made no plans to walk away. Lucas had called to tell her that Dillon was with him at the Brownstone. Dillon had gotten on the phone and gave her a play by play of his morning listening to Lulu blaming her for everything from the sun not shining to Johnny and all the way on to her being forced to move into the Spencer house.

"I think we need to talk. This has to be settled. I want my boyfriend back I earned him. We are going to sit down and talk this out intelligently and rationally Georgie, In the end you will see that I am the right girl for Johnny.

"You're right, we do need to discuss this, shall we." She said leading the way to the quad with her entourage behind her. Now you say you earned him. Tell me how?"

Lulu went into her explanation about the Ball and Anthony, then the kidnapping finally about Logan Hayes and ending up in Shadybrook as well as the trial. She knew that Georgie would be reasonable.

"Okay, let's start with the ball, you were told to stay away by Johnny. It was your own fault that happened. However, there was a payment for that. I believe he invested in the Haunted Star. That should be payment enough, now on to the kidnapping. I believe he rescued you, that was Trevor anyhow.

"You don't understand the bond that Johnny and I have. He talks to me, tells me things. He told me about his mother, about his dad."

"Yet you didn't know about Claudia until she came to town. Nor that he had a wife and child. So I would say it wasn't as deep as you thought. As for Logan. Lulu, you did that. You played the two men off each other. Just like you did with Milo, Spinelli and Dillon, this time you got burned. That is all on you and your weak mind.

"That doesn't change that my life is more suited for him than yours. Your father being the police commissioner should prove that."

"Lulu, Lucky is a cop, not a good or even competent one, but a cop. This so called Spencer smarts is nothing more than your family running away from trouble? Your dad being on the island with Mikkos was just an ACCIDENT. He wasn't there to save the world. He was just there to escape with your mommy."

"You're just jealous, my dad is a hero." Said Lulu. "Yes, he has made some mistakes but he is a hero to everyone."

"Who?" No one I know. Your dad got Lucky that was it. He is a loser who can't hold a steady job and who is living off his rich wife. I think that makes him a gigolo. Like Carly is a whore who married and screwed rich men. You're following in their footsteps. I can't stand Lucky but at least he is holding down a job. You worked for Couture for like what six seconds. Lulu you are looking for a rich man to take care of you, that's all Johnny was to you."

"You don't understand what we shared and you never will." Said Lulu. "We are soul mates."

"Yes, just like Carly and Jason." Snarked Brooklynn. "Georgie you are wasting your breath because it is hardly fair to engage in a battle of wits with someone so ill-equipped for the fight."

Serena started laughing, while Francis just discreetly texted Johnny before there was bloodshed.

"Now Brooklynn, mind your manners, you had advantages that poor Lulu didn't. After all her mother was in the nut house for years and her father just abandoned her. We have to pity her; at least that is what I have been told my whole life. We have to take pity on poor pitiful Lulu Spencer. She can't help being a spoiled selfish kid, now on her way to being a spoiled whore just like her cousin Carly." Was Serena's response once she stopped laughing.

"Enough, we don't have to be cruel. I got my point across. Lulu, Johnny and I knew each other long before you came to be standing on the side of the road. We are married; we were expecting a child together. One created on our honeymoon, one we both wanted. You cost me my child, but have yet to so much as say your sorry. Go away, get a life with someone who will love you."

"Johnny loves me." She said. "He told me so."

"I did, I am sorry about that. Lulu. I was grateful for what you gave me, but it was not right. I understood what was happening between Nik and Claudia so well because that is what I was doing with you. While I made a mistake, I refuse to pay for it forever. I think we are even. I love Georgie. I feel in love with her long before we meet and will love her until the day I die. I look at her and see my future."

Georgie finally got that he meant it. He was there for her. Now she needed to let her heart trust in his love like Elizabeth suggested.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Truth or Die**_

_**Chapter 37**_

_**ELIZABETH walked into Jake's, more than ready to have a good time. She had just left her husband and sons home with pizza and beer. Root beer. It still amused her that Jason had asked if she would mind a boy's night in, just the three of them.**_

_**She had told him he never had to ask. Just let her know it touched her heart that her boys were spending time together. She had no idea the plans for the night, but Cody and Francis were manning the warehouse and the businesses. Sean had been delegated the inside man at Jake's. Cooper and Marco were outside along with a few of the guards.**_

_**Walking up she handed Coleman five hundred dollars from Jason and told him to keep the tequila coming. That they were going to be partying all night long. The bartender had actually hugged her, not in his usual obnoxious manner, but in a serious and thankful manner. **_

_**Robin and Lainey had told her what he had done at her wake, then his honest answers to Jason's questions. It has surprised her. She had thought that he would have lied to protect Mike, after all Courtney had been a favorite of his. **_

_**"Mrs. Morgan, I am sorry about what happened here. I have no idea exactly what Corbin had done. All I saw was him with Jason. I wish I had said something."**_

_**"Coleman, what happened to calling me Elizabeth."**_

_**"You married Morgan, it should mean something, respect is important. Not because of who he is or his job, but for you. You have always came in here and treated me with respect and kindness in spite of what my hiring Courtney did to you and Jason. That counts for a lot. Plus your grandmother, when she invited me to stay at the wake. I saw where you got your strength and compassion. She's a good woman."**_

_**"Who is a good woman?" Asked Emily as she joined them.**_

_**When Elizabeth thanked Coleman and dragged her to a table, she told her friend what Coleman had said. **_

_**"Your grams are an angel; she has to be after this morning. I still don't understand how Johnny managed to set the kitchen on fire."**_

_**"According to grams, all of you were at fault. She said tomorrow she was going to start with the basics." Kelly and the hospital crew all arrived. Nadine bear hugging Elizabeth, it was the first time the talkative nurse had seen Elizabeth since her return. The others quickly sat down waiting for Georgie and Brenda.**_

_**"Is she coming?" Asked Robin as she drank her frozen fruit juice. "I know she is avoiding any place I am at. She won't even go by the house to get her stuff; she had Maxie pack it up and some guards came to get it."**_

_**"Robin give it time. It's more the baby than what happened at the house." Said Elizabeth.**_

_**"I know I met Margie today. She gave me an earful on the elevator ride down. I still can't wrap my head around Georgie and Johnny Zachara. It just is strange."**_

_**"That's because you haven't seen them together. They fit in a weird kind of way." Said Brenda as she sat down and grabbed a bottle. "Where is she, she left the penthouse with Johnny long before I did."**_

_**"Something about books, an apartment and a shaving kit." Was all Elizabeth had heard second hand from Francis?**_

_**"We're here. Sorry guys. So how does this work again?" Asked Lily. "Wait where is Skye and Maxie?" She looked around the table and saw some people missing.**_

_**"Skye doesn't drink, she is a recovering alcoholic and Maxie had a date or something with Spinelli." Said Georgie as she took the bowl from Elizabeth. **_

_**"Okay the way it works, is we take a few drinks then bitch about our problems and dish about the men in our lives. Sometimes the two are the same thing. Now here we go. Lick the salt. Slam the tequila and suck the lemon." Once the first eews where out of the way, Nadine saw trouble walk into the door. **_

_**"Well what have we got here?" Asked Matt Hunter. "Mind if I join you ladies." **_

_**"No, go right ahead, join us, it will give my guards a change to toss you out onto you rear in the alley behind the bar." Announce Elizabeth as the women all took another round.**_

_**"Just trying to be friendly while I wait for Jagger." **_

_**"Go be friendly someplace else. We aren't buying for you as well." Brenda said as he walked to the bar and got a beer from Coleman. The altercation got the attention of some college students at the back pool table. "Hey isn't that the mob wife, you had the hots for."**_

_**"That was last week, now I kind of like the brunette. I saw her in the bookstore this afternoon getting her books. No wedding ring. She had a black Amex card to pay for her books. So hot, rich and from what I saw no boyfriend. Her dad was with her to pick up her books."**_

_**Jason let Johnny in, along with the pizza. "Thanks, not to be rude, but why are you here?"**_

_**"Just stopped over to ask about the studio Liz owns. According to Jordan you are the owner of the building."**_

_**"Yes, why?"**_

_**"I was wondering about buying the top floor from you. Georgie was going to see about renting Liz's old studio. There is no way we are living in one room with the bathroom down the hall."**_

_**"Let me think about it. I actually had plans for it, but let me talk to Elizabeth first. Just make sure that if you do this, you don't do the cooking. Most of Elizabeth's artwork is there and I don't want it ruined by setting off the sprinkler."**_

_**"You heard about the lessons?"**_

_**"My sister and Spinelli. Then Audrey called to suggest that if I want to take her out, a hit man would be less painful. Relax. She has a plan. Don't know what it is, but she said she was going back to the basics."**_

_**"The shots get easier, the more you take." Was the sage advice from Kelly to Lily and Georgie. "Now this is the fourth shot, who wants to go first."**_

_**"Brenda." Was the sound of the choir. The model had been very quiet tonight.**_

_**"Okay, when I woke up this morning, I was in Jax's bed without my clothes."**_

_**"Okay this is starting off good. Now is this a man problem or a general problem" asked Kelly.**_

_**"Both, I had a freak out, went to Georgie's and then to the penthouse and announced sleeping with Jax. But apparently nothing happened." She groaned as she buried her head in her hands.**_

_**"WHAT! After blaming everyone from Jason Quartermaine for getting in the car with AJ to me. NOTHING HAPPENED? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Shouted Georgie in anger.**_

_**"A little louder Jones, I don't think they heard you at Carly's. I just assumed, naked, Jax, a bed, twisted sheets. This afternoon, I ran into him and said that it couldn't happen again, that I was finally at a place in my life where I am at peace and that sleeping with him would ruin that. He got all guyish, and smug. Then after totally embarrassing me, told me that I fell asleep on the sofa and since my dress didn't look comfortable, he removed in when he tucked me into bed.**_

_**"Okay, why is this such a disaster." Asked Nadine.**_

_**"He told me that I reminded him of Morgan when I slept. That I looked cute, then he said as for the underclothes being removed I must have done that myself, with that smug grin of his." She said banging her head on table.**_

_**"I've seen that grin; it makes me want to slap it off sometimes. Jax can be a great guy, but sometimes he gets that; I am man, me brought home food, you woman, cook it grin. For some reason on him it just makes women want to slap him." Agreed Robin. **_

_**"When any man gets that grin, then need it slapped off. Back when I first meet Johnny, he followed me into the library, he had it. I sent him to the upper stacks and never showed up."**_

_**"He told me about that. Your promised him a kiss and never gave it to him. If he looked like Jax did today I understand why." Fumed Brenda.**_

_**"So what are you going to do about it?"**_

_**"I thought about telling Carly, but she would blame me, not go after Jax."**_

_**"Brenda, why do you hate Jax that much. No grin is worth siccing Carly on him." Announced Lily.**_

_**Jason was finishing up the dishes when he heard another knock at the door, opening it he saw his father and Jeff Webber standing there. "Dad, what is going on?"**_

_**"Nothing I was just kicked out of the mansion, your mother and some of the women took it over. Your rather forceful attorney suggested I vacate the premise. So I went to the Metrocourt and Jeff was at loose ends too. So we decided to come and visit."**_

_**Jason was frustrated, he had wanted to spend time with his sons, now they heard their grandfather's voices and came out to greet the older men. Suggesting they go to the back porch, the small family sat on the back porch and played.**_

_**"Grandpa, mommy said you used to be a doctor too, why are you a doctor anymore?" Asked Cameron.**_

_**Alan was startled and then picking up Cam sat him down and explained that he had been injured and could no longer operate.**_

_**"Do all doctors operate?"**_

_**"No, not all, why?"**_

_**"Can't you be that kind of doctor?" He asked innocently.**_

_**"Maybe, but I really like just working part time. It is going to allow me to spend time with your brother, you and Lilarae."**_

_**"She is my cousin." He said. "So she not a girl, Girls are yucky. They carry girl germs, mommy makes me wash my hands to get ridding of germs, how do you get rid of girl germs."**_

_**"Someday, you are going to like girl germs. For now, just be careful of them and wash your face after getting them." Said Jeff, proud of himself for his answer. As Alan and he left, the other man told him his answer was going to cause more trouble.**_

_**"Okay, so let me get this, Carly is upset that she is only inheriting five million dollars?" Asked an incredulous Robin.**_

_**"Yup, she is also already plotting to use the money for the memorial wing and Sonny's board seat to go after Elizabeth."**_

_**"She is in for quite a shock, isn't she?" Laughed Emily. "Elizabeth, your grams said that the sailboat is ready. What sailboat and what is it ready for."**_

_**"After we have this festival, I am inviting you to take a cruise on Gramps' sailboat. He left it to me, but it was in storage and Lee Baldwin has been taking care of its fees. Grams forgot all about it. But the 'Wind Seeker' is ready, so before the weather gets too bad we are taking her out."**_

_**"So only Emily gets invited." Asked Kelly.**_

_**"For the first cruise anyway. I have to see what I remember about sailing; it has been so long. Steven and I used to sail on Baseline Lake and the Valmont Reservoir, but that was years ago. Dad and gramps taught us."**_

_**"While we are on Elizabeth, any problems."**_

_**"Jason wanting a dozen kids, but we made a deal, anymore than four and he has to be the one pregnant." She said with a smirk as Robin had a mental image of pregnant Jason.**_

_**"That is something I would pay to see. What about otherwise?" Asked Lainey.**_

_**"Well other than Carly, things seem to have settled. My sister moved into the Spencer house with Lucky, but Sarah can save herself. I miss working but love the time with Jason and the boys."**_

_**"Okay, Robin. Your turn." Said Nadine.**_

_**Robin was cautious in answering; Georgie was not going to want to hear about back pains and not seeing her feet. She could talk to Elizabeth about that when her cousin wasn't around. "Well Patrick is driving me crazy about the wedding. For a man so determined to stay single, he is certainly making wedding plans with Maxie. I want to remind them that I am the bride."**_

_**"We are also looking for a new place to live."**_

_**"My house will soon be free." Piped up Elizabeth.**_

_**"I thought you loved your house?"**_

_**"I do, but it is small. We have a live in nanny, no oak trees and guards that are unnerving the neighbors. Jason is looking for someplace new for us."**_

_**"Let me guess the trees will be no place close to the house." Said Leyla. She had assisted Dr. Quartermaine in surgery along with Epiphany at Mercy this morning. The head nurse had laughed so hard and long in the sterile room that they had been worried about another heart attack.**_

_**"Leyla you have been quiet. What is up with you?"**_

_**"Your dad doesn't like me. Maxie and Spinelli seem to be hooking up. I want a list from now on from all the Scorpio/Jones girls on who they are interested in."**_

_**"You like Spinelli." Asked Georgie in disbelief.**_

_**"He has been nice to me and helped me out a few times. Then we danced at the wedding I had to attend. There is something about a guy that can knock someone out and feel regret that he did so in front of you. It's sweet."**_

_**"Diane told me about that. He got arrested, then the guy showed up at the coffee shop the next day. Unaware of who Jason was and his connection to Spinelli." Said Elizabeth.**_

_**"Then you see what I mean. He is sweet. The only other guy to ask me out was Detective Harper. He is cute, but he was at the hospital to deal with a possible infection, so it really was a turn off."**_

_**"What kind of infection?" Asked a clueless Lily.**_

_**"The kind you can only get by full body contact."**_

_**Lily thought about it for a minute, then said "your right. Major turn-off. Who else is there to date?"**_

_**"My mother wants Leo Julian, but he has a thing for the newly married Elizabeth."**_

_**Elizabeth had been in the middle of pouring the next round but looked up at that. "Leo? You have got to be wrong. He has never even tried to approach me."**_

_**"Are you clueless?" Asked Kelly. "Everyone knew that he had a thing for you. He thought rightly it seems that he never had a chance."**_

_**"Really, I had no idea?" Said Elizabeth. "Leyla, why don't you try and go on a date."**_

_**"He is my mother's ideal, not mine. What do you know about your brother's love life?"**_

_**"Steven is going back to Boston at the end of the week. Let's see. Do you object to guards? Sean is cute, he used to be a player, but he is cute."**_

_**"Which one of them is Sean?"**_

_**"The hottie at the bar talking to Coleman."**_

_**Jason finished tucking the boys into bed and went to get the clothes from the living room; Leticia had walked him through washing their clothes. He wanted to be a dad, only a dad for one night. Elizabeth had smiled sadly, she understood. **_

_**Picking up the living room, he found Jake's plush toy under the chair and picked it up. He could smell his son's scent on the toy as he carried it up and tucked it in with him. Once back downstairs. He went to do the endless paperwork that came with his job.**_

_**He checked his new cell phone. He had changed numbers the day after Elizabeth had been thought dead. Carly had been stalking his old number so he had changed it. He chuckled as he listened to the messages. **_

_**Elizabeth assuring him things was fine, Monica wanting to find out if he had seen his father? Bobbie's call about Mike gave him pause, but he did what he had to, to protect his family. A call from Tony Cassidine in regards to their plans the next day. Finally one from Sean that had him laughing, he wanted to be relived from duty. Something about wanting to go guard Carly. **_

_**Calling Elizabeth, he waited for her to answer "Hello, Mrs. Morgan speaking, if this is Mr. Morgan I have plans for you tonight."**_

_**Jason blushed as he heard the women in the background laughing. "Yes, this is Mr. Morgan. I am calling on behalf of Sean. He is asking to guard Carly. Something about feeling like he needs a tattoo saying USDA grade A meat. Do you happen to know anything about that?"**_

_**"Now, Jason would I treat any one that way?" She asked to the women shouting yes, you would.**_

_**"Behave, the guards are already scared of you. Call me when it is time for you to come home. The boys are safely in bed, and I have plans for my wife."**_

_**Elizabeth was wiggling her eyebrows at Kelly who was groaning in envy. "One more month, until it has been a year. I am going to find some randy guy and lock us up in a suite at the Metrocourt until I forget my name when it is over."**_

_**"I don't want to know what he has planned. That is my brother, Elizabeth."**_

_**"Did I tell you that Jason found your parents in his bed when Alan returned?"**_

_**"That is just cruel Elizabeth." Laughed Robin. "So Emily what else is going on?"**_

_**"If nothing else, I can do my residency at Mercy. I haven't had sex in almost a year. The only likely candidate is doing my job. My former fiancee is dating the woman who got Michael shot. The worst part is, I am only missing Nik for the sex. What is wrong with me?"**_

_**"The sex with him or regular sex. They are two different things." Said Lainey.**_

_**"Shut up Dr. Feelgood, how is it with Cody?" Snarked Emily back.**_

_**"We haven't actually gone that far yet. The stupid phone keeps ringing. If it was his job, I could deal, but when it is this support group for former soldiers. I am jealous." She admitted. "And horny, I get all worked up and poof, he leaves to go help someone."**_

_**To the laughter of the group, she admitted that if she didn't do something soon she was going to spontaneous combust.**_

_**Coleman was bringing over another bottle when he heard them talking, "I would offer to help with your problem Dr. Winters, but I like my innards to stay innards." He replied with his usual leer. **_

_**The women just laughed and Nadine said. "I have a confession. I slept with someone I shouldn't have."**_

_**"SPILL!" She was ordered.**_

_**"This guy came in to the clinic. He said he was from here, but moved away several years ago. We were talking about the clinic; he was in Eli's when I stopped in after work. I kind of had a one-night stand. The sex was great, I mean really great, but I never got his name."**_

_**"Did you use protection?" Asked Robin. **_

_**"Yes, plus I am on the pill, but the thing is I have no idea who he was. It was kind of mysterious, he was asking about Emily and the clinic, he was upset when he thought you had died. I mean he had tears in his eyes."**_

_**"What did he look like?"**_

_**"Cute, older, about Jason's age. Brown eyes. He seemed so sad, then the next morning. I woke up to find pastries and an apology for leaving. All it said was that it was too soon for him to come home. That while spending time with me had been great, he wasn't ready to return."**_

_**"If he does return, then what?" Asked Elizabeth. Nadine was practically glowing when discussing this guy.**_

_**"I don't know. I have no idea how long he is going to stay away. It's weird. I had that little crush on Nik, but this was different. It was nice we sat at Eli's and talked about all sorts of things, yet he didn't tell me too much about himself."**_

_**"What do you know? We can track him down and find out if he is worth waiting for." Suggested Georgie to the amusement of the others, she hadn't said much but now she wanted to track down this guy.**_

_**"He paid cash for his dinner and mine. He doesn't like the side dishes. He had water and a soda, turned down a beer. Saying he didn't drink. He asked the waiter questions about some places?"**_

_**"What places?"**_

_**"If the Outback was still there. Something about Luke's. I told him about the Haunted Star. He seemed to find it funny that Luke was married to Tracy Quartermaine. He asked about GH and why it was so dark. I told him about the fire, he was worried about anyone getting killed. Once I explained about you, he seemed to know you Elizabeth. He called you Lizzie. Strange thing is, he seemed shock to find out who Jason was. It was really weird his reaction. He didn't believe that Jason Morgan was the head of a "coffee empire." **_

_**Sean had listened to her talking and saw the look on Elizabeth's face. He called over and asked Jason if they should be worried.**_

_**"Find out what you can. Nadine is honest and rather forthright, she will tell you all that she knows. Just make sure not to hurt her emotionally. Elizabeth would skin me alive. She has a soft heart.**_

_**"I'm going to come and get Elizabeth when it is time Leticia just entered. See if you can give Nadine a ride home and question her. Okay?"**_

_**"Fine, but I think you need to get Elizabeth to talk to her. Things have been pretty quiet so far, but I really expect that to change. . Georgie is the only one in this group therapy session who hasn't talked."**_

_**Elizabeth was a little worried but knew that Nadine was not the problem, this person asking questions more than likely used the sweet blond. She saw the same look in both Sean and Robin's eyes. There was something off about the man.**_

_**"So, Georgie?" Asked Brenda. "Everyone else has vented."**_

_**"Well so far, I have nothing to complain about. Lulu is a problem but she is going to be an annoyance until she figures it out. Things between Johnny and I are okay."**_

_**"So have you slept with him?" Asked Kelly.**_

_**"Not since I have been back home. If you are asking if he is good in bed, Kelly, yes, he is." She admitted with a blush.**_

_**"Just curious, according to rumors, you said you hadn't spent much time in a bed."**_

_**"We tend to be creative." She laughed. "Things are being taken slower this time. I love him; it's the trust that needs rebuilt."**_

_**"Then there are your lovely homicidal in laws." Said Leyla.**_

_**"Anthony is sick, so he has been really nice. I keep waiting for the man who shish kabobbed Ric to show up. So far he hasn't. Like Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde. Claudia is different. She snarks at me then defends me to Lulu. What do you know about her other than getting Michael shot and that she wants to run daddy's empire?"**_

_**"She slept with Sonny, wanted to sleep with Jason. Has a thing for Spinelli?"**_

_**"What is it with Spinelli, why do all these women have things for him?" Asked a smiling Lily.**_

_**"Not like that, she just has a soft spot for him. I have no clue about the Lulu stuff. I would imagine that her brother almost going to prison for screwlu killed any good feelings toward her, but from what I heard she has never liked her."**_

_**"She doesn't she offered Maxie twenty thousand dollars to sleep with him and to make sure Lulu walked in." admitted Georgie. "If Johnny had taken her up on it, I would have killed him then tortured her."**_

_**"He would have been stupid. I mean, Georgie I heard how he got involved with Lulu at the penthouse when he told Margie. He still was carrying a torch for his wife, trying to deal with your death, then your son. I still think he was trying to kill himself with the whole Lulu thing. I know he says he was trying to live again, but the things I have heard and what Margie said, it doesn't sound good."**_

_**"Thanks Lainey, but I do understand about Lulu, I wish it had been anyone but her. The thing is he loves me, I love him. We are back on track, minus our son."**_

_**"Georgie, about that. Why did you keep it hid, the whole relationship?" Asked Robin, she was hurt that her cousin had no confided in her.**_

_**Georgie sighed when she saw the women looking at her, after pouring and drinking the next round, she said "When I first meet him I told him my name was Annie, because of the key chain from Lois. Then when we actually got involved, I told myself I was just having fun, that it was nothing serious. **_

_**When it moved into serious territory, I knew dad would not take it well. I didn't know who he was, but that there was a good chance it was on the illegal side. I just wanted Johnny. The getting married was a spur of the moment decision. Then when I found out I was pregnant; we started to make plans to leave the country. All he told me was that his family was screwed up and he didn't want to expose me to them. **_

_**The fire at the club was on the fifteenth; we were going to tell Dad and Maxie at the end of July I never got the chance."**_

_**"Fine, but I would have been glad to help you later when you found out you were pregnant again." She said.**_

_**"Robin, I thought I had been raped. I had no memories, you were wandering around asking people for sperm, remember?" She asked harshly. **_

_**Robin flinched at the reminder of her foolishness last year. **_

_**"Then I made the decision to tell everyone but kept putting it off, the hormones had me all over the place. The night at the ball I spent most of it wanting to cry or throw up. Then I had a run-in with a masked Johnny and Lulu. Lucky Spencer pushed me into some sort of desk when he hurried past. I was shoved again on board the ferry. When Lulu exited the boat, she pushe-"**_

_**"You miscarried that was why you were holding your stomach when I helped you up after Spinelli knocked you down. Oh, Georgie." Said a tearful Nadine. "Why didn't you tell me, we could have rode in one of the ambulances?"**_

_**"Nadine, it wouldn't have made a difference. I had already lost the baby." She said as she took another shot. "Thank you for caring, but I am fine now. Or at least dealing with things now that I know what is wrong. Excuse me."**_

_**A pall fell over the group, and then things started to break up. Kelly and Lainey left with Robin who had started over to Georgie at the jukebox, but left quietly instead. Lily and an arguing Brenda went as well, but Leyla and Nadine could not get a cab.**_

_**"Ladies, I will give you a ride home. Elizabeth, stay inside, okay? I am sending in Cooper."**_

_**"Fine, tell him to take his time though, I think Georgie needs to talk." With that they all separated. Nadine and Leyla with the handsome guard and Elizabeth to the bar, so that she could let Georgie come to her. "Coleman, a bottle of water please?" She asked with a smile. **_

_**Nadine was at the doorway debating on staying. Turning to Sean, she asked "do you work for Jason Morgan or the Zachara's." At his affronted look, she said "fine I would guess Jason. Look I am going to stay awhile."**_

_**"Me, too." Said Leyla. She was worried about her friend. Nadine might not have known Georgie well, but she had been with the younger woman when she had miscarried and never knew. It would make her think she did something wrong. After Jolene, things like that weighed on her.**_

_**Going over to the pool table, they got a game going, while seeing if Georgie needed them. They knew Elizabeth was better equipped to talk to her, but were more than willing to be an extra set of ears.**_

_**Johnny was bored waiting for Georgie. He had done all his work, gone to visit his father. Claudia wasn't answering her phone. The new place could go no further without Morgan's permission. He had even called Mac. Like the man had ordered. **_

_**Trying his mother again, he was frustrated she still hadn't returned to the penthouse from the Quartermaines. Jason had called earlier, asking him to meet him at Jakes when the girls were done to give them rides home. Now he was just waiting. He smirked at the thought, at least with Lulu, he never waited. She had never seemed to have anything else to do but be in his business.**_

_**Georgie would skin him alive, he knew but he was feeling like a child. Groaning, he went down to the lobby and saw Jax talking to the front desk clerk. "Mr. Jacks, I thought you were leaving for Australia?"**_

_**"My mother decided to come here. She wanted to bury him with my dad, so we are going to Alaska once she arrives. How are things with Georgie?"**_

_**"I was just sitting upstairs whining to myself that with Lulu it was easier, I was her life."**_

_**"The nice thing about girls with no life. They mold theirs to fit ours. Where is Georgie?"**_

_**"With her friends, having something called GNO."**_

_**"You have no idea the trouble you are in for, I have heard talk about that from Coleman. Several women show up at the bar, get drunk, vent about us then go home and usually make us pay for the antics of other men. It's not good."**_

_**"Actually it is. I am glad that Georgie is having fun. I just am jealous, I think. Not of Georgie being with them, but that other than Morgan, I don't have friends. Morgan isn't even really a friend. More like a business acquaintance but getting closer if that makes sense."**_

_**"Not really, but only because Jason is so closed in. He doesn't trust easily. Ned, my closet guy friend is in town, but things have been changing over the last few years. He is a dad to one of Georgie's friends. Brooklynn is the most important thing in his life now. Then there is his career, he lives in LA, plus he hated Carly. **_

_**"Does anyone like her?" Asked Johnny curiously.**_

_**"I did, or I liked the person she showed me. Not the real Carly apparently, or maybe I didn't want to see the real Carly. Over the last year she has become even more obsessed with Jason. For the longest time I blamed Morgan. Now I get it, I get why he allowed her to act that way. To get her to leave him alone."**_

_**Jason entered the Metrocourt, looking for Johnny. Sean had called and told him what the girls had discussed and he wanted to prepare the man for an upset Georgie. Seeing him talking to Jax, he joined the two. Jax was telling Johnny about what really happened with Brenda after she had entered the hotel and smacked him only to leave.**_

_**"So the hysteria this morning in our suite was over nothing?" He asked in amazement.**_

_**Georgie was just randomly hitting buttons on the jukebox, not really reading the titles. She just wanted a few minutes to herself, to breathe deep and get to a good place. **_

_**"Hey, how are you?" She heard. Ignoring the guy in the hopes he would go away, she was furious when he grabbed her arm and said "Hey did you hear me?"**_

_**"I wouldn't grab my arm? You won't like the consequences." She said. Claudia had entered the bar, seeing her sister in law flirting with some guy was seriously pissing her off, going over she was going to give her a piece of her mind.**_

_**Adam's friends watched from the other side of the bar, the swimmer had bet them he could get the pretty brunette upstairs at some point this evening. "Sorry, I was just trying to talk to you. Did you hear me?" He asked **_

_**"Yes, I was ignoring you. Look, I am sure that wherever you came from you were hot stuff, but here you are just another student. Go away."**_

_**"Hey, I am just trying to be friendly. How about I buy you a drink?" **_

_**"No thanks; I had enough to drink." She went back to hitting buttons for songs, Claudia started to tell the jerk he was making a mistake when he grabbed her and tried to kiss Georgie.**_

_**His friends started hollering in approval, only to groan when Adam ended up on the wrong end of a knee from the brunette. "I told you, that you would not like the consequences. When a girl says she isn't interested she is not interested. Got it."**_

_**As he stood, he felt something hard pressed into his back, "You hit on the wrong girl, playboy. I think a lesson is in order." Said Claudia as she shoved her nine millimeter in his back **_

_**Elizabeth looked around and realized that Sean had gone to get Cooper already. This was her fault; she should have never sent him out to get another guard. Reaching into her purse when she saw his friends coming over, she didn't get a chance to use it, Leyla hit them over the head with a pool cue at the same time as Nadine went for the knees.**_

_**The fourth guy in the party called the cops and reported his friends being attacked at the same time the guards entered with Jason and Johnny.**_

_**Johnny went straight to Georgie and his sister while Jason checked on Elizabeth. The guards started to clear out the room as the PCPD entered and said "Get your hands up and nobody move."**_

_**Claudia watched her brother comforting his drunken wife as they were handcuffed. "My dad is going to kill me; your dad is going to kill me." She was saying to the amusement of the rest of the room.**_

_**Elizabeth confronted Lucky pointing out he was not allowed within a hundred feet of her and suggesting he leave. "Elizabeth Morgan you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be held against you, you have the right..."**_

_**Elizabeth had enough, she was drunk and Lucky was an ass. Placing her hands in front of her like she was waiting to be handcuffed she stunned him. Jason watched as the luckless detective fell to the ground as most of the bar started laughing. "Elizabeth, I don't think that was such a good idea." Announce Coleman, as he discreetly took the stun gun she was offering.**_


	38. Chapter 38

Truth or Die

Chapter 38

MR. SCORPIO, your officers arrested my dau." Anthony was hung up on before Mac could hear that it was Georgie. He had just entered the station into a melee. Elizabeth Morgan, Claudia Zachara, two women he recognized as nurses at GH and his youngest daughter. As well as several men he didn't recognize.

Heading towards his office he saw Johnny Zachara and Jason Morgan, the officers were removing their cuffs as he walked up. Looking around for the highest-ranking officer he saw Harper grabbing what looked to be aspirins from his desk and swallowing them without water. "What is happening here?"

Alexis entered the station; she had received a call from Mitchell Coleman, the owner at Jake's. She had listened to his account, then said she would take care of things. She had told Viola to remind her in the morning, to figure out how that man had gotten her personal cell phone number.

"The same thing I want to know. Harper?"

"I was at the station; Spencer rolled on the call, in spite of being assigned desk duty."

"Where is he?" She asked annoyed. The people with cuffs on were people he had no business being in the same room with let alone arresting.

"At GH, he fainted for some reason. At least that is the story from all there."

"According to Coleman as well." She said to the puzzlement of the officers. "Let's find out the rest of story."

The provost of PCU rushed in; a student who worked at the station called and told him that four of his swim stars had been arrested. He needed to squash the incident before it was the lead story on the morning news shows. Hastening over to the police commissioner and the DA, he insisted that his men were innocent and that they had been having some harmless fun nothing they needed to be arrested for.

"Sir, we are just getting to that. Please be quiet while we talk to the detainees." Turning to the likely suspects, Mac sighed and said "Morgan what happened tonight and how did Anthony Zachara know before I did.

"I was going to pick up Georgie and Jason was picking up Elizabeth." Johnny admitted to his father in law. Diane entered full of vinegar to find her client standing with the commissioner like usual. They had interrupted a cozy chat with Chloe Morgan. Someone was in trouble for this. "Mac, I would like to speak to my client in your interview room." Grasping onto Jason she was annoyed when he didn't move.

He glared at his attorney and said "You're here for Elizabeth."

"I'm here for Georgie Zachara, please don't speak to my client without me present." Announced Jordan as she entered the room. Seeing Claudia she added "Miss Zachara, as well."

"Will all of you please be quiet?" Shouted Alexis. Turning to Harper she said "Give me your aspirin." After taking two she tossed the bottle back and said "Now I talked to an eyewitness who was actually sober. This is what I heard. Mir, Crowell, Morgan and Zachara, the distaff side was there with several other women for a small bitch session. Is that correct?"

Diane nodded at her client who said "Yes, we were having a girl's night out."

"The young men were playing pool and drinking rather heavily."

"That is incorrect my athletes don't drink." Said the provost.

"Then the hundred and fifty-dollar bar tab for liqueur was from what." Seeing the chagrin, she said "I thought so. Now according to others around there. They made a bet about getting someone upstairs and into the rooms at Jakes."

The men were pissed. Who had ratted them out?

"I will accept the silence as agreement. Most of the women left to head home for the night. Leyla and Nadine were playing pool. Elizabeth was at the bar with a bottle of water for herself and Georgie was at the jukebox. One of your stellar students decided to hit on Georgie." She added.

The provost recalled the discussion of Georgie Jones at the faculty meeting yesterday; she was connected to some of the biggest donors at the school. He could not see a way out of this without losing money.

Johnny glared at the guy with the strategically placed ice pack and was making plans to make him pay for upsetting his wife.

"Then Georgie turned down his less that stellar offer. He then grabbed her and tried to forced a kiss on her. That would be our first crime. Sexual assault in the fourth degree. He released her only when she kneed him in the groin. Is this correct?"

There were agreements all around. Except for the Adam who was still denying it. Claudia was glaring at him when Anthony rolled in and added his two cents to the conversation "Why is my daughter in law still in handcuffs."

"Please let us work through this. Then you can file a complaint just like everyone else." Said Alexis with a sigh. "Now I have video of the event. Apparently the supply room is just off the jukebox and the owner has it all on videotape."

Adam shut up; some rich girl locked at the knee was going to ruin his swim career before it took off.

"Next we have Claudia coming to the defense of her sister in law. Is that correct."

"Actually no, I was just defending my families honor." She said.

Adam should have kept his mouth shut, but he just hadn't learned. "You had a gun in my back."

"Yes, I did. She said no, meaning back off, nothing is going to happen got it dirtbag."

The provost had just figured out the rumors where true. Georgie Jones, the police commissioner's daughter was married to the mob. He now had leverage to get his swimmers out of here. "Commissioner, may we have a word?" He said with a smarmy smile.

"We are not finished here. Sir." Alexis continued "Then two of his friends, felt the need to go to Adam's rescue. Miss Mir and Miss Crowell stepped in to defend their friend. Is this correct?"

"They attacked us with pool cues. How is that fair."

"Gentlemen you were after two women, who between them weigh maybe as much as one of you. They used what they had. Now at this point. Mrs. Morgan's guards and her husband showed up and helped to break things up. Is this correct, Jason?"

"Yes." Was his succinct answer. He was making plans to find out from Sean exactly how he came to be outside the bar at that moment.

"Lucky Spencer showed up answering a 911 Call. Detective Harper please release Leyla Mir and Nadine Crowell, then arrange for them to get a ride home."

"I'll be taking them home. Miss Davis." she heard the slight Irish brogue of Johnny aka Sean and smiled at her former favorite guard.

"Now let's continue with getting the rest of you out of here. Claudia, even though the weapon was empty you brandished it, so you will receive a ticket for that. The fine is five hundred dollars I believe. I am sure that it will not break you to pay it. Jordan is that satisfactory or are we going to going toe to toe in the morning."

"That is fine, what about my other client." she added.

"We will deal with her in just a second. Now as to the three men who were in on the bet and the fight. You will be going to Jake's in the morning and paying your bar bill, I would suggest that the college arrange some classes in how to treat women for you, but I am sure that once this gets around you will find your love lives at an end. So release them with just a ticket for inciting."

"What about Georgie?" asked Anthony. "Why is she still cuffed if she is the victim." Alexis sighed and told the officer to release Georgie. She should not have been arrested but Spencer had done so.

"Now Adam Waters, You are a slightly different case. I am going to hold you overnight, perhaps a night in jail will wake you up. The girl you hit on, the girl you forced a kiss on, is the police commissioner's daughter.

Adam looked and said "then who was the man who bought her books today, Is that why you weren't interested, you have a sugar daddy on the side." he said it as a joke but soon got that others didn't think it was so funny.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused. Then she started to laugh "You really are an idiot, that is my bodyguard. There seems to be high proportion of jerks to women on campus this semester."

"Provost Shelton you might want to give your athletes lessons in the community before inflicting them upon us. Jasper Jacks built the new swimming pool you are training in. He is Georgie's employer once school starts. I should mention she has connections to the Quartermaine's and the Cassidines as well. She has babysat for my daughters. Not that it should make any difference. When a girl says no, it doesn't matter who she is, you back away. We don't take things like that lightly here in Port Charles. Provost, have you meet Georgie's in laws, or you Mr. Waters?"

"Please to meet you, do you like swimming?" asked Anthony. "Being in this wheelchair, prevents me from doing things like that. Do you think you would still be a racer if you had a leg injury or would it take something happening to your shoulders to knock you out of competing. I am rather curious. In a strictly scientific application."

Jordan was worried about how far her client would go, so she turned and suggested. "Mr. Zachara, lets get you out of here. Claudia are you riding with us?" she asked to the annoyance of the mobstress.

"Yes, you can take me back to my car." she answered. "For the record, Georgie, I didn't do this because I like you. I did it for my brother."

Lucky pushed his way into the station as the threesome left. Johnny was listening as her father lectured Georgie. "Next time, don't give the person a second chance. When he grabbed you is when you should have put him on the ground." Mac could not help wondering if being worried about his children would ever cease.

"Yes, dad. I'm sorry I was arrested." she said looking down at her shoes.

"This isn't your fault. Lucky Spencer is an idiot with a badge. He overstepped his boundaries for the last time." he said as the man in question entered the bullpen and started to scream at Elizabeth Morgan.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he was livid. While he had no memory of what happened, he knew that Elizabeth had done something to him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "You were warned to stay a hundred feet away from me and was insisting on cuffing me. Leaving me in a vulnerable condition with a man whom has verbally and mentally abused me. I just protected myself the best way possible."

"You think that just because you are married to Jason you can get away with attacking a cop." he asked.

"No, I think I will because you are not allowed near me. Lucky, you need to let this go. Does my sister know you are still stalking me?" she asked. "Our guards have photos of you parked near our house, the hang up calls on my cell phone. The illegal arrest. The nuisance court cases. What are you thinking?" she asked.

Mac came over and told Lucky, "Give me the key, why is she wearing non-regulation cuffs. Where did you get them?" he asked his officer as Spencer removed them as roughly as he could get away with.

"Officer Spencer in my office, immediately. I will be right in there. Elizabeth, you may go. I need to talk to you along with Alexis so we will walk you out." Diane ushered her client out along with the DA and Mac.

Mac made sure that no one was around, then said "Elizabeth, I know what you did and how you did it. Don't do it again, unless you are in immediate danger. If I so much as catch you with the stun gun I will have to arrest you. I understand why you did it, but please don't do it again. " he asked shaking his head as he walked back into his station.

Entering his office, he handed Spencer the papers. "you're fired. The safety board reached a decision. You are gone, you will not face charges. I would suggest leaving town."

Jason didn't say a word as he helped Elizabeth out at Jakes and into his truck, so much for the romantic evening he had planned. They needed to talk tonight. Looking sideways at her, he saw her lip trembling and knew she was going to cry.

Jason pulled into the alley next to the studio and walked her up. "Elizabeth, we need to talk. At this rate your arrest record is going to be longer than mine. Why?"

"Why?" What?" she asked trying to put the talk off.

"What is going on." he asked, it came out harsher than he had meant, but he was worried about her.

"Nothing." she said defensively. Jason backed down he knew from past experience that she was getting her back up and would tell him nothing if she felt cornered.

"Jason, are you mad at me?" she asked softly.

"No, I just want to understand. I love you, I love Elizabeth and all the other sides of you, but lately you have been pushing the envelope even for Lizzie."

Elizabeth knew that, but some part of her deep down was still afraid if she showed vulnerability that he would leave again. So when she was scared or worried she let that side out without thinking of the consequences.

"Jason, I need to think this through. My mind is a bit of a mess."

"Why?" he tried again.

Elizabeth thought about it, then said. "I think some part of me is still worried that you are going to leave if things get dangerous. It's irrational, but it is there. I have no idea why but it is still there."

Jason took a deep breath, this is something they could work on. "Elizabeth, you are not the only one having those fears. I find myself worried that if things aren't kept calm, I will lose you. I worry about keeping secrets and what they will do to us. Even business ones. I am starting to let it go, Can we work on you doing the same without stunning half the town."

"Jason, I have only stunned Courtney, which was on the island, Anthony because I felt cornered and I admit that Lucky was about revenge. He had pissed me off and my inhibitions were down. It was reckless and stupid. If it wasn't for Coleman I would be in jail for attacking a cop."

"I'm not worried about Lucky. Just the intent behind it. What did he do that was different from normal."

"Nothing. I am just fed up and wanted a confrontation with Lucky. I want to tell him how he had hurt me over the years. How his insecurities gave me pain, how my own allowed me to give into him time and time again."

"Elizabeth, are you mad at Lucky or yourself." he asked.

"Both, but I am dealing with my anger at me, but have not dealt with my anger at him." she admitted.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked simply.

"Not anymore. I was, but as we talk, things are going away. I love you Jason, so much. Something that scares me. A good scary but a scary none the less. I look at you and see a future with our sons and more children, that is what I want."

"How do I help you deal with Spencer." he asked.

"You don't, I need to do this myself. It is like Stefan said, I was emotionally lazy and let things happen to me. Lucky is my Carly, I have to deal with him. Maybe without the violence though." she admitted with a small watery grin.

"Good, now do you want to hear about the boys and my evening. Jake had his first taste of beer." he teased, she had joked about it earlier and he wanted that ease back now that they had talked this through.

"That better be root beer or I will be making you cook dinner for the rest of the month." she warned.

"It was, our father's came over. It seems like there was a small party at Mom's. No idea why we weren't invited but there was."

"Monica heard about the GNO, they had something similar without the alcohol. Speaking of that, what did you think of Nadine's bedmate."

"Do you think you could draw me a composite sketch with her help?"

"Yes, but wouldn't using the software be faster." she inquired, Spinelli had drawn a picture for her using it of Cameron and Jake before her "death.".

"I want her impressions, not the drawing. Afterwards I am going to ask her to do that."

"I think Georgie will beat you to it, she wants to help Nadine find this guy. She wants to move into a space here."

"I talked to Johnny about it. He wanted to buy the entire top floor. I am going to turn him down. I have something much better in mind. Our empty penthouse."

"Not a good idea." she warned.

"Why not?"

"She saw him there with Lulu a few times."

"Why would that be a problem, they never slept together until after she moved out."

"You are such a guy, trust me it will be a problem. Let's let them solve their housing problems we need to speed up on working on ours. My lease is up in October."

Jason was confused and then realized that his sister was a coward. "The cowardly lion, aka Emily bought the house."

Elizabeth was pissed, then she laughed. Calling Emily she said "I know I told you that Jason and I have decided to buy someplace new, but I love my house, do you know who the owner is so that we can talk to them about purchasing our house to expand."

Emily stuttered and then said "Elizabeth, the house in in Cameron and Jake's name."

"I know, you are going to pay tomorrow. When I get you up that wall, you are going to regret it." she said with an evil chuckle. Emily had already tried to back out twice, but since several others were joining them, she had been under pressure to come with them.

Adam was fingerprinted and moved into a cell, once there his cellmate asked to be moved. Only to be refused. "What is your problem?' he asked the wino.

"That girl the one you forced a kiss on, she is married to the mob. John Zachara her HUSBAND was on trial for murder earlier this year. His dad the old man in the wheel chair killed some people last year at some society party in the middle of the harbor. He almost killed the DA at the time. HE is free. I want nothing to do with this, when you turn up dead your cellmate will be the first suspect."

"He won't harm me, he would be the first suspect." he was sure that the man was exaggerating. This was real life, not an episode of the Soprano's.

"Didn't you hear him threatening you. Look buddy stay on your side of the cell, I want to be alive tomorrow. All I did was have a little too much to drink, I don't want to be in the middle of a mob mess."

Johnny was worried, Georgie had shut down on him. Calling the penthouse, he reached his mother who told him to just talk to her. "About what, anything I should avoid?" he asked desperately.

"Just talk about the past. she is going to be fine, this is part of the PTSD, don't push things, let her change the subject if she wants. Call me in the morning."

"Georgie, do you want some water?"

"No, Johnny I am fine. Just a little freaked out. Nothing too bad. I just feel guilty about getting arrested. How did your dad find out about it though?"

"My guess is you have a guard. Besides the one of Morgan's. He likes you, for some reason."

"My guess is that I was carrying his grandson, that is the only reason."

"No, if it was just that, he would be asking when we were going to try again."

"We need to talk about something, you are going to be embarrassed. Kelly was asking how you were in bed."

"Please tell me you didn't discuss our love life."

"No, more like our old love life. As well as the fact we have been abstinent since I returned."

Hearing him groan, she laughed and said. "Don't feel bad, at least you didn't have to listen as Kelly and Lainey tried to get details of Elizabeth and Jason's sex life. Only to find out that his parents had sex in Jason's bed."

Johnny was laughing at that, "So what did you tell them."

"Just that the day at the library you had that annoying male grin that women hate and that was why I set you up in regards to the kiss. Also that we didn't have sex in a bed until we got married."

"You didn't give them any details did you?"

"No, but I was imagining Kelly' face if I did. Robin would have probably gone into labor when she started hyperventilating. Remember the picnic?" she said with a blush.

"Yes, of course I remember the picnic. You almost got us arrested for public indecency."

"No, I didn't it was your idea to kiss me, you could not control yourself, I was practically a nun."

"Great, as if I didn't have enough reasons to worry about going to hell. Now I had car sex with a former nun, any other career aspirations you want to admit to. I don't supposed exotic dancer was on the list."

Georgie groaned and said "No thanks, I like keeping my body under wraps, not out there for public consumption. Ned Ashton tried to convince me to be a singer once."

"Not interested. Want to play doctor?" he suggested.

"No, if you want a medical exam, I could get Robin do one for you. I was always more into nursing, we could arrange a sponge bath, with privileges." she laughed as she went to change.

"Just what kind of privileges, the kind involving a bathtub, because last time we shared a shower, you almost got a concussion."

"I seem to recall that was your fault."

He started to argue, then said, "You might be right on that one. I think we need to replicate the entire experiment to find out."

Elizabeth quietly entered the bedroom, Jake had woken up wanting a drink of water and she knew that Jason was exhausted. She got a smirk as she recalled what had happened when they had finished talking at the studio, she could now add her studio to the growing list of places where they had made love.

"What is that grin about?" he asked from the bed.

"Just thinking you fulfilled one of my fantasies last night. You and I on the sofa in my studio."

"Come here." he commanded. He laughed as she saluted and them climbed into their bed, "Just one of your fantasies. So what are the other ones."

"You will just have to find out in time, have you ever thought about it." she asked him.

"Do you remember the night at the window when we were watching Alcazar's yacht. I kept thinking about staying in and making use of the pool table, then the terrace." Jason had an epiphany. He had never done any of that with Courtney nor with Sam. Some part of him was still hoping to do them with Elizabeth all this time. Even when he had given up on them, he had kept his pool table virgin, so to speak.

"Where are you?" she asked. Jason knew better than to tell her all of it, but said. You, me a pool table, no interruptions."

"We are going to have to add a large enough room for a pool table; with a lock on the door to our list for the new house."

"Should we add a private bridge, a shabby room with only a bed and chairs like at Jake's."

"You already had that fantasy, we just don't remember it." she said. Looking at Jason she said "Something else stolen from us. A fantasy we both had."

"There is one we are going to have to figure out how to arrange, involving my bike."

"Am I the one driving?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More like leaning onto the handlebars. While it was a great fantasy, I don't think it would be very comfortable in real life." he admitted a little discomforted to realize that he had used that fantasy more than once during their time apart.

"I might have an idea of how to avoid that, if you can figure out a way to make sure that the police don't show up at Vista Point while we are fulfilling it." she told him.

"When?" was all he asked.

"The day after tomorrow. I have to deal with Patrick and calling people for testing. My dad is supposed to come over for lunch so that we can talk and then I have to go to a meeting about the festival. By the way, I can't get some of them off the idea of a ball, so I am going to ask Francis to be my date."

"You're throwing over your husband for one of the guards?"

"Jason, it is white tie. You should not have to come to it. Especially since I made a deal with Lois to get as many members of the family there to support Brooklynn at the concert."

"Cameron and Jake and I already made plans to be your date for the whole weekend. They want the days, I have plans for our evenings. One night at a concert won't permanently damage me. The dance is a command performance. My mother called. So did your grandmother. I have graciously agreed to be there, to dance with more than just you as well."

"Jason, what could my elderly grandmother and your mother have on you?" she asked in all seriousness.

"possible pictures that I would pay to have disappear?"

"The reindeer sweater." she giggled. "I had heard from Lila years ago that they existed and where floating around."

Seeing Jason blush, she asked "What could be worse than the infamous reindeer sweater that would have big bad mob boss Jason Morgan sweating."

"I refuse to answer on the grounds that it might incriminate me."

"Jason, I will get it out of you. Or better yet, I will ask your mother. Promise her to give her time uninterrupted by Alan."

"You would use our small impressionable sons to further your agenda?" he asked trying to look horrified.

"Only for a last resort. You will end up telling me long before that. Trust me, I have my ways."

"do you?" he asked as he drew her down and kissed her at the same time as easing her out of his t-shirt. Breaking off the kiss long enough to remove the shirt, he pulled her back down and onto the bed. "Show me."


	39. Chapter 39

Truth or Die

Chapter 39

Jason woke up to singing, seriously off key singing. As he followed the sounds of Elizabeth in the shower, he stripped his clothes with the intention of joining her. Just as he went to open the door, his cell phone rang.

Ignoring it, he joined her in the steamy tight quarters and kissing her neck drew her into his arms and started running his hands down her body, only to hear a knock on the bathroom door. "Ignore it." Said Elizabeth; the sound was to high up for the boys so she knew it had to be Leticia or Emily.

As they resumed the kissing and caressing, they heard the sound of footsteps and then "ahem" from the doorway. Jason was seriously considering killing "Sean" for real this time. Reaching out the door for the towel that was usually hanging there, he was furious as he wrapped it around his hips and kissed Elizabeth hard.

"SEAN, what the hell is this important?" He raged as the man stood there with a smile that made Jason want to hit him. He wished that he hadn't made a promise to himself to keep as much violence away from the boys as possible right now.

"All hell has broken loose in the last twenty minutes. I am sorry Elizabeth." He called out ignoring Jason's hard glare. Grabbing the Irishman's arm, he dragged him into the bedroom and changed into his clothes.

"What happened?" He asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Someone shot Anthony Zachara, in the chest. It happened as he was on his way to the hospital for his weekly checkup. Claudia is trying to take over the Zachara operations and no one can find Johnny. ."

"Did you check for Georgie's whereabouts?" He asked as they got into the truck after giving the guards a look over and nodding to Francis who had pulled up with several more of their men.

"Yes, she is at the hospital with Maria. Seems someone called the penthouse, told the woman they were sorry and gave her directions to some letter. Johnny forgot his phone and we are in a whole shitload of trouble."

"What is Claudia doing?"

"She started to bring in Karpoff's men and questioning people about Anthony's 'death'. Our people we grabbed, two have already shown up dead. Cody is on a rescue mission now; Coop is with him along with our undercover guest. I'm sorry for this, but it needs your immediate attention."

"We need to find Johnny and shut Claudia down. You need to track Claudia, while I see if Georgie knows anything." With that Jason hopped out at Mercy and entered to see the man's wife.

Leyla woke up from her nightmare about the fire; the sweat was pouring off her from the fear. Looking at the clock she saw it was two hours before her shift was to begin so she went to the living room and found her roommate sitting there already dressed for work.

"Nadine, what's going on?" She asked concerned.

"Just couldn't sleep. When you were seeing Patrick, did you ever wake up dreaming of sex with him?"

"No, it was good sex but just that sex. I wanted it to be more, mainly because I felt guilty. Now I know that it was a mistake. Not a bad one, but a mistake none the less. Are you dreaming about Mr. Anonymous?"

"More like about the talk before and stuff. I feel like I should know him, like I have seen his picture someplace. Elizabeth left a voice mail, so did Georgie, they want to help me find him."

"More than likely so that Morgan or Zachara can kill him." Leyla said somewhat seriously.

"No, I talked to Sean after you chickened out last night. It is ringing bells with him as well. Not good ones, but that it was off. So I am going to work on a sketch with Elizabeth, then a computer simulation with Georgie. They both are not worried about him dying."

"Well, if he was good in bed, but emotionally unavailable run the other way, men like that do nothing but break our hearts. Mr. tall dark and green-eyed leprechaun will do that it. No matter what Elizabeth thinks."

"Jason." Georgie called out to him. "Anthony is in recovery and asking for you."

"Thank you, can you distract the hospital personnel?"

"Sure, but you should know, Harper and Cruz are here someplace." Johnny had told her that Jason had a deal with his father and they were working together but she was still worried.

"Thanks." He said tersely as he entered the room to see the old man breathing through a tube. "Who?"

"My bitch of a daughter. She found out about the will. How I don't know. My new attorney has changed things, but Claudia has the one I drew up with Trevor. She came to the hotel this morning before dawn with a man who shot me. Bullet hit my liver and my stomach but I will live for a few more weeks at least." He chuckled with black humor.

"When?" Was all Morgan asked. Anthony knew what he was not saying.

"It should have happened yesterday night, but with the excitement it didn't. Now" he shrugged.

"Have you seen Johnny?"

"Yes, I called Maria at the penthouse this morning. Wanted to tell her, what Trevor did here and ask what he had done to her. Needed to know before I died. I was on the phone with her when it happened. She sent Johnny to retrieve the notes I had hidden."

Claudia was furious, she needed to pin this on Morgan's people but all were accounted for and the one she had chosen as a scapegoat turned out to have friends. The bald enforcer and a couple of other guys had relieved her men of her prize.

Turning on the television for the special news bulletin, she was annoyed that there was nothing, then at the seven o'clock morning news, she heard what she was waiting for.

_Local mobster Anthony Zachara was shot this morning in his penthouse. Police are not releasing any information but sources at the hospital said his daughter in law and wife was at his bedside. Mr. Zachara is head of the Zachara crime organization and the father of ..."_

Claudia tossed the room, screaming in anger. Then stopped in fear and knew she was in serious trouble. Morgan would figure it out. She had intended to be in charge when he came after them, now she had no security.

Hearing a buzz on her cell phone she listened to the message and knew that it was her last chance. Debating on whether or not it was a trap, she decided she had no choice but to show up.

Watching television, Diane sighed; she knew there would be another trip down to the station after this, she should just rent out an office there and save on gas money. Mac would not be that annoying and she could always visit with Alexis whenever she wanted.

Diane opened the door, seeing Max there only made the situation worse, She knew he was sorry for going to work for Sonny but she wasn't sure she could forgive him. She had thought about it, argued with the women last night about it, but the simple fact was, she was still angry about it.

"Diane, please may we talk?" He asked.

"Max, there is really nothing to say. You choose another man, one who has always treated you like you lived to serve him over me, or more likely you choose him because of Carly. Either way I am not willing to be second."

"It wasn't like that. Jason didn't need me; I wanted to feel needed." He admitted ashamed to acknowledge his series of mistakes due to his ego.

"What about me, I needed you. I made that real clear. So you had a choice, you have to live with it, not me. I am moving on. I will find a nice, randy doctor or even another lawyer. Someone who doesn't think that a man who mistreats him is more important than a woman who loves him." With that she shut the door, then panicked.

Calling Alexis and Kate she screamed to get over here now it's an emergency before she hung up the phone shocked at what she did. She could not believe she told Max she loved him. Moaning as she slid down the wall and sat on the tiled floor in her kitchen she reached her long arm up and grabbed the bottle of cooking sherry, looking at the clock saying that it was nine o'clock am, she said well it has to be noon someplace.

Elizabeth entered the hospital to see a frazzled Bobbie Jones talking to Lucas. When the red head saw Elizabeth she waved her over urgently. "I need a favor. Explain to me again about this Dr. House and his treatment. Lucas is insisting on being tested. Then I have some wonderful news to tell you."

Elizabeth finished explaining to the stubborn younger man, then suggested if he wanted to help that he could see Dr. Drake. "Thanks Elizabeth, I have to go back to school next week and while I can't stand Carly, Michael is still my nephew."

Bobbie was upset at her son's continual dislike of his sister but knew better than to protest she was just glad he came to visit. "Elizabeth, Laura came to her senses. She was wandering the hospital and then just left; she is at her house. Thank you for what you did there, by the way. She is asking for you, it would be nice if you and Lucky could present a united front for her" she said softly.

"Bobbie, I did it not for any of the Spencer's but because Mike needs a fresh start. Tell Laura I am glad she is doing better. However, there is nothing I can do. Lucky is out of my life. Did you know he got fired last night for once again disobeying orders?" With that she left. Elizabeth was not in the mood to deal with the Spencers, she was still frustrated about this morning and was seriously considering killing Sean or at least giving him a really bad stomachache.

As she walked to the elevator, Francis just shook his head at the older woman, was it part of being a Spencer, that you had to be delusional.

Elizabeth entered her father's office and saw him hanging a picture of Grandpa Steve and him. "That looks old. A little off too." She said looking at it. "It looks cropped."

"It is, the picture is from when Monica and I won this contest. I was a little uncomfortable with Monica hanging behind me on the wall. Thank you for coming over. Epiphany said you want to be the last nurse returned to rotation. Why?" He asked puzzled.

"Dad, there are nurses who are supporting families on their pay, so I would feel guilty getting driven to work and having a guard if another nurse is not working."

"Elizabeth, you are a surgical nurse, according to Drake and Julian one of the best. I would appreciate it if you would let them decide whom they want in their operating rooms. It might mean the difference between life and death for someone"

Elizabeth wanted to ask if he had gotten a talking to from Epiphany, that was the exact same speech the head nurse had given her. "Dad, I am going to concentrate on helping with the festival and with the Michael Corinthos case for now. When the hospital is up and running I will return."

Jeff watched his stubborn daughter leave the office and grimaced. She was as pigheaded as he used to be. Epiphany Johnson and Drake, Julian and Maruchi were on his case about her coming back and he was worried as well. Elizabeth was enjoying her time just being a mom and he was afraid she would cut back on her hours.

After all the manipulation he had done behind the scenes to get the job here to finally spend time with her she was going to be here less than he expected. He had so much to make up for with her and it seemed like the harder he tried the less he succeeded.

Patrick looked at the DNA strands and got a headache, this was more than he could deal with. He had a way to help Michael but not the correct blood to do so. Going back over the list, he was happy to see Robin enter the room, asking her took look at his work he was unhappy to find her agreeing with his diagnosis.

It looked like the only way to save the boy was to find his real biological family. Carly was refusing to allow them to run an opened-ended DNA test like was needed and time was becoming an issue. The next court date was for a week and until Bobbie or the judge gave permission they were in a holding pattern.

"I don't get this, everyone from Jax, to Elizabeth, to you agree that she loves Michael even more than Morgan to a certain extent, why won't she allow us to do this. In May she was begging for options, now she is refusing the only pathway to getting him well. She said there had to be another way, if this one existed; another one must exist as well."

"You don't get it; it's part of the obsession pathology. She wants to believe that Michael is still a Quartermaine, that the tests were wrong."

"Okay I need more information." Said a confused Patrick.

"Jason rescued her from the Quartermaine's; more specifically from AJ on the assumption AJ was a member of the family. If Michael is no longer that, she thinks that she is losing another tie with Jason."

"That is insane. But it does give me an idea. Can you arrange a meeting with the Quartermaines, Jax and the Spencer families? I need Georgie and Maxie as well."

"You want to put them all in the same room?" She asked exhaust at the idea.

"Yes, along with Morgan and Elizabeth. There might be a way to get through to her. See if you can find Dr. Jeff Webber and any of his children as well. Am I right in reading Elizabeth's notes, Mike is adopted."

"Yes, what are you up to Patrick, remember I am giving birth in just days so don't do anything that will upset that, or you will be a lonely groom standing at the end of that alter."

"Nah, I'll just marry Maxie, Spinelli won't mind." He said as he walked out the door. Robin just laughed and lusted after him like usual. This hormone thing was getting out of hand, even when she was irritated she wanted him.

Jason listened as Johnny apologized for being gone the younger man told him that his men hadn't participated in Claudia's little attempted coup and that he had started to take care of Karpoff's men. "We do need to talk about your special guest. Did you have to send him after me? Now I have to tell Georgie he is in town."

"Why?" Asked Cody, Marco who was getting medical attention for the rough handling he had taken on Claudia's orders stated you have never been married, have you.

"No why?" He asked not getting the joke. Most of the men in the room looked at him in askance. "What's the big deal, he is in town to deal with things, then he is going to see his children. I have been sharing quarters with this guy for a week; he doesn't want them to know yet."

"Let's see my distant father in law, the most he can do is kill me, or my wife who will keep me alive and torture me for the rest of my life. I think I tell her. Cody, secrets like that mean sleeping in the sofa without pillows or blankets."

"You left out the no sex part, Zachara and I would be rather glad for that." Said Frisco as he entered the room with a pissed off Tony Cassidine.

"Why did she do this? This is going to throw everything off." He stormed. Jason cleared the room expect for Johnny, Frisco and Cassidine.

"I know do you know why the hitter didn't take the shot last night?"

"He saw her out but there were people around. Plus Georgie was apparently wearing the same color top, with long hair. In the dark he didn't want to make a mistake."

"Fine, I'm rather glad your hitter didn't shoot my wife. Morgan, I have to ask with the new knowledge is the deal off?" Asked Johnny. He did not want to order a hit on his sister.

"No, she can live, like we discussed." Johnny grimaced at that, he had finally understood what the man had in mind for his sister and was a little sick at the idea.

Jason and Johnny both got phone calls at the same time, after agreeing, they asked Frisco to just outright deal with Claudia at their meeting if she showed, the chance to help Michael was more important. Tony scowled, but he had agreed to let them save the boy before taking revenge on the Spencers.

He had to admit that a cut here and a cut there were much worse than taking them down all at once. Elizabeth had talked to him about Carly and he agreed with her assessment of the woman. The blond was going to spend some time at a mental facility but not in the states where her family could free her. Like Russia or Poland had been suggested.

Monica pulled out the photo and placed in in the medical file, Jason was good and would eventually try finding these pictures so she wanted a place he would never think to look. Seeing the medical file on Elizabeth, she chuckled and then labeled them private before inserting them in the paperwork about her chicken pox.

Hearing a knock on the door, she turned with a guilty expression to see her husband standing there with his arms crossed. "You showed them to Jason, are you insane. Do we need to reserve you a room next to Tracy at Shadybrook?"

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"Our son called, he wants my help finding them, pointing out no man should have pictures like that in existence. When I told him that such things tended to exist, he called out and asked Elizabeth for her photo albums of the boys, You might want to warn her."

"Nope, she is on her own. I talked to her this morning. She had snuck downstairs while Jason dressed the boys. She has taken precautions of her own to protect the ones of Cameron."

"What about poor Jake, doesn't Jason understand that someday those will be great material to use to embarrass his own children." He said with a smirk.

"Jason says he would never do that to his own children. I can't wait until they have a daughter. He said he was going to let them make their own choices and support them when things go wrong."

"Any daughter they have will need an armed escort; we have some rather beautiful grandchildren. Do you really have the photos of Jason?" Asked Jeff as he entered the room.

"Yes, I do, hidden someplace Jason will never find them. Why did you want to meet us?" She asked her ex-husband.

"Carly Spencer called an emergency board meeting for tomorrow. Extensively to talk about what the hospital needs in the wake of the fire." He said with a small smile.

"Let the games begin." Alan said as he walked away and called the other members, Carly was in for quite a shock.

Laura just didn't understand why was Sarah Webber staying at her house and where was her son's family? Lucky got a guilty look on his face and promised to explain after Sarah had left for the day. "Lucky what is going on, where is your family."

"Jason Morgan stole them. Elizabeth and he are living together and I haven't seen Jake in almost a month." He told her. "He got me fired so that I can't go after him and make him return my family."

"Elizabeth visited me at the hospital just the other day. She said she would see me again." She said bewildered. Luke was sitting on the sofa stunned, but at that he looked up, thinking about it, he turned to Lucky and whispered "do you think it was Sam?"

"Why?" He asked. Then turning to his mother he said "Mom, I am going to call Lulu she has been staying with Carly for a while."

"Why is your sister staying with her? I don't care for your cousin; she is a bad influence on anyone. What time do we need to meet Bobbie at the hospital?" Asked Laura.

"We need to get going soon, it was supposed to be at one o'clock." Answered Luke. Tracy had tossed him out of the hotel room along with his clothes when he had been happy to get the message from Shadybrook.

Tracy entered the boardroom to see Alan, Monica and Edward talking to Jeff Webber. That still irked her, the man was gone for how many years and most of the board had voted him in without even an interview. Seeing Bobbie and her tramp daughter there, she turned to an entering Dr. Scorpio and asked why are we here?

"Just a few minutes Tracy we are waiting for several more people." With that Jason entered with Maxie and Georgie who looked around and them smiled seeing her husband in the door looking confused as to why he was there. Mac entered along with Diane and Alexis who were talking about the shooting that morning. Mac was relieved it wasn't the hitter that was in town.

When the Spencer contingent arrived Lulu tried to walk over to Johnny but was stymied by Lucky. Johnny was grateful that the man's dislike would come in handy for something.

Carly was still upset, her Momma had yelled at her about not doing the blood work. But she knew that there had to be a mistake. AJ was Michael's father and they were wrong. Steven entered with two people no one knew. A thin brunette and a black man in suit with sneakers. Jax slipped in afterwards out of breath from running down the hall.

Jason looked around and was amused at the battle lines drawn, Spencer's vs. The rest of the room. When Patrick entered he went over and whispered to Robin who drew him down and whispered back "The Doctor needed some pills, the guy is a jerk, He makes Matt look like prince charming with the you I meet two years ago wrapped in."

"Okay, if I may have everyone's attention. To those of you I haven't meet, I am Dr. Webber the chief of staff here at General Hospital." Elizabeth was still outside with the doctor from New Jersey and watched him make fun of her father. "Our guests are here to consult on the case of Michael Corinthos III. They have a radical new treatment that might give him a chance at waking up. The problem is it requires a very certain set of protocols."

"This is Dr. Eric Foreman neurologist and Dr. Allison Cameron. I am going to turn this over to them and Dr. Drake for the rest of the meeting." Patrick saw the man leaning on the cane outside and took over like planned.

"Okay this is what we know. Their boss has a radical way of rebooting the brain for patients in a coma. Michael is in the perimeters for the procedure but only for another six weeks and since the treatment takes four weeks we need to find donors and start now."

"What's the problem if it's cost, we can take care of that." Pointed out Edward.

"No, we need almost perfect matches for blood. It's like a transplant. We tested the members of the Spencer family. All were matches but we need a total of 12. Luke because of his heart attack and alcoholism isn't someone we can use."

Luke started to protest he was an alcoholic but knew this wasn't the time. "Who are the other matches?"

"Carly, Bobbie, Lucky squeaked through in spite of his addiction last year." Laura looked over horrified for her little boy. "Lulu, Sly Eckert and a few other members, Bill, Angela, Jenny and Susan Hornsby. Luke got us two more names but we are still waiting to hear from them. But it doesn't matter we would need at least one more."

"What about the Quartermaine's?" Asked Laura.

"Since AJ turned out to not be a Quartermaine, it was doubtful but Jason and Ned both came in to be tested. Neither were even close matches. Less than fifty percent. Thanks to some help I checked with some other large families in the area. None were close but the Webbers were a ninety- percent match."

"So does that mean my stepfather was AJ's father?" Asked Laura.

"No, because Monica wasn't his mother. Look Mrs. Spencer, while I appreciate you being here to help, could you please stop asking questions, you missed some things while in the hospital and we need to get through this meeting." Asked an annoyed Patrick as politely as he could.

Tracy tried not to smile but hearing her rival get dressed down amused her. "So what is the best way to do this. I am sure you didn't call us here without a plan?"

"The best bet is an open-ended DNA test through the Donor List. I have gotten permission from the central database but we need permission from his parent." He said pointedly looking at Carly.

"So with Sonny being dead and the court case going on, who is the person to decide?" Asked Jax.

"I talked to the judge. Carly for now, until it gets in front of the bench."

"What are you waiting for? You know how much she wants to help her son." Asked Jax.

"She is refusing to sign the paper. You would have to ask her why." Answered Patrick.

"Carly?" Asked Jax. "Bobbie can't you did it if she won't."

"Not until I get the paperwork next week." She answered softly. She had not expected Patrick to do this; Carly's unreasonable attitude still baffled her.

The entire room was looking at her and she just looked back at Jason and said "you know they are wrong. Michael will wake up without this. I know it."

YOU KNOW WHAT I KNOW," said the bearded man with a limb. "I KNOW YOU ARE RISKING YOUR SON'S LIFE FOR SOME OBSCURE REASON NO ONE ELSE GETS. DO YOU WANT HIM TO BE A VEGATABLE THE REST OF HIS LIFE?"

Carly turned and stared at the man entering with Elizabeth. "Who do you think you are?"

"NO ONE, JUST THE MAN WHO COULD SAVE THE CARROTS LIFE." Turning to Elizabeth he said, the picture you showed me, he was the kid right. I would hate to be calling him a carrot if he had brown or black hair. Then it would be potato or even artichoke.

"Don't call my son names." She shouted at the man. Most of the doctors had meet House earlier and Elizabeth had been sure to introduce all but the Spencer's to the abrasive man.

"Why not, we could call him, how about radish, or even tomato, after all he won't hear, he should be kept at the grocery store, in the frozen food section."

"Get out of here, how dare you." She said as the rest of the room sat stunned.

"I dare because according to the doctors you are allowing your son to waste away out of an obsession with a married man. A man who has told you he isn't interested. No wonder you lost custody of the other kid. Lady you take the cake, you're a selfish bitch. You son should be your first priority, getting him well, instead you are clinging to some thing that isn't there. Get him tested, get him well, then go back to doing whatever it is your doing."

"Look, you don't understand." Said Bobbie. She had heard of Gregory House, brilliant doctor with terrible people skills.

"Don't care, I am here to help the kid. Get her some help after I leave. Just get the paper signed so that we can take care of the kid." Turning to the audience in the room he asked "which of you is Maxie Jones?"

"That would be me." Said the petite blond.

"Your the heart transplant case, the heart came from this kids aunt. I want you on the phone with the donation center. Pull the heartstrings and get me some names. Now before I go and get checked into the hotel, I need some help with finding things around town."

"What do you need?"

"What's your name, Miss Eager Beaver? You sound like Dr. Cameron."

"Georgie, sir. Could you please call me by my name?"

"Sure Miss Eager Beaver. Here is a list of supplies, along with my credit card, don't run off to Maui with it but get me these items."

"I think I prefer Spinelli's faithful friend, a Labrador to a beaver any day." She grumbled as Johnny and her went to get his list.

"What was that?" Asked House, "And why is your friend coming too?"

"Because her bodyguard is busy for the day so I am sticking with her." Retorted Johnny.

"Why does she need a bodyguard, yes she is cute and put together very nicely but still why the guard, are you famous?"

"No, just married. Now if you will give me your list." Seeing the name of the hotel she said, you are a floor down from us.

"You live at my hotel, that's convenient." He asked. "The brunette beauty that picked us up had guards as well, do all the women in this town have them. Must be hell on anyone trying to get a date here."

Robin waddled closer to talk to Georgie when she heard his remark and had been annoyed by the good doctor all morning so she said "No, not all women, just those married to the mob."

House turned to Elizabeth who was waiting to take him to Mercy. "Beautiful, tell me you aren't married to the mob." He held his heart and pretended like it was breaking to the delight of his own staff.

"I'm not married to the mob. My husband is a coffee importer and coffee is a very dangerous business." She said with a smirk. "Georgie, we need to discuss something later, can you stop by the house this evening."

"Sure Elizabeth." She said as she took the doctors credit card then was less than amused when he looked at Johnny and then turned and shook his head at her saying "You could do so much better than Mr. Surly."

"Dr. House, I'm married to Johnny, not Jason. He is the surly one. Johnny is just a complicated man, with father issues." With that she grabbed her laughing husbands hand and left.

Elizabeth went over to Jason and suggested he talk to Carly. "Jason we can't wait on this."

"Elizabeth she is going to see this as me softening."

"Jason, I know but right now Michael is the important thing. Afterwards we can deal with Carly."


	40. Chapter 40

As to the questions about being related to Michael, I haven't any plans of actually making them related to him. Just using them to save his life. They will also be there to make them seem selfless and Carly selfish. You will see why later on. I have plans for Robin's baby to be involved as well. By the way it was the House Challenge combined with the marathon of USA while I was at convention that brought him into the mix. So I hope you enjoy it.

Truth or Die

Chapter 40

Maxie called Spinelli to ask him to join her at the hospital; they had another cooking lesson this morning sans Johnny. Things had not gone much better. Emily had brunt the toast and Spinelli had set the timer for five minutes not fifty seconds like Mrs. Hardy had instructed.

Seeing the doctor from New Jersey she asked if he needed something since he seemed to be following her around.

"I'm Dr. Foreman, I just wanted to give you the papers from House, and you can concentrate pretty intently can't you. I have been following you since we left the meeting. I'm rather impressed, five telephone calls, two text messages and you didn't run into a single thing."

"Sorry for ignoring you. As for walking without hitting anything. I have had complete run of this hospital since I was a kid."

"The transplant thing?" He asked.

"Sort of, but my uncle was a neurosurgeon here, my aunt used to be head surgical nurse until her partial retirement. Then both my sister and I were candy stripers from the time we were old enough until her death."

"I'm sorry, I was unaware you had another sister."

"Oh I don't. Georgie died last year in December. We got her back a couple of weeks ago."

Foreman gave her the paperwork, great another crazy blond. As if the mother of the boy wasn't a big enough nut job. Shaking his head as he walked away he was still trying to figure out what had motivated House to take this case. In fact the man had been rather giddy about it.

Tracy looked around, it seemed like only the doctors and the Jones girls had left. Elizabeth was still talking to Jason, and then she said she had to go, only for Laura Spencer to follow her. Tracy decided to do a little following herself. She had seen the smug look on Lucky's face and could only imagine what he had told his mother.

Elizabeth went to find Dr. House, the man had been very interested in the hospital for some reason and said he was going to take a tour while she finished talking to her husband, making jokes about waking up with a horse's head in his bed if he didn't behave. Jason had not been amused first at the interruption and then at the joke.

Hearing her name, she turned saw Laura standing there with her hands on her hips "How can you deny Lucky his children. I understand about the divorce. Things happen, but to deny him access to his child, is wrong."

Elizabeth counted to ten and reminded herself that the woman hadn't heard the truth, then said "Laura, unlike your family I refuse to air my dirty laundry in the hall, follow me."

Tracy cursed when Elizabeth shut the door. Going to stand next to it, she listened in.

"Laura, things have come out that you don't know. First of all, Jason is Cameron's biological father. Turns out Mike Corbin saw Jason and I making plans to get together all those years ago and knocked Jason out, telling him a bunch of nonsense."

"Why didn't Lucky just tell me that, of course you would want your son with his father, but still what about Jake, he is Lucky's son."

"Laura, sit down." Elizabeth waited until she had sat then said "Lucky was hurt a few years ago and got addicted to pain pills and started sleeping with Maxie, I came home and found them in my bed together, twice in one night. I slept with Jason, then like a coward backed away saying it could only be for one night. Sending Jason back into his shell. I went home, saw a note from Lucky saying he wanted to go to rehab. When you returned last time we were already divorced.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Not my choice. That was Luke. Now when I found out I was pregnant I knew there was very little chance it was Lucky's but he assumed it was, but the truth was Jake is Jason's. When I remarried Lucky it was because everyone was pressuring me to save him. Not because I wanted to. Things spiraled and when Jake was grabbed Lucky blamed me for it. What little trust we had was gone."

"Why would he blame you?" She asked bewildered.

"I was trying Cameron's shoe and had turned for thirty seconds. Turns out the woman who kidnapped him was a guest on Sam McCall's show. She came to me when Jake was missing and said that my son being dead, made us alike, that she had lost her daughter too."

"That woman is a horrible bitch; you were terrified for your son, to do that. How could she?" she huffed.

"It gets worse; she had watched Maureen Harper take Jake. After Jason helped get Jake back, Lucky had him tossed in jail saying he violated the terms of his bail." Laura just moaned at the insanity. She could see things were off with Lucky but this?

"What happened next?"

"During Jason's trial it came out about my sleeping with Jason, but I lied about Jake. Men had just attacked Jason while he was in police custody and protecting my son was more important than telling the truth. Lucky did not take learning about Jason well."

"He has always been jealous of Jason. He would never take that well."

"He and I fought all the time, and then Sam hired two men to threaten the kids and me in the park with guns telling them to use Jason's name. She showed up with a gun to "protect" us."

"She just happened to show up?" Laura asked with a roll of her eyes. Her son probably bought that hook line and sinker.The Lucky before the fire would never had been that gullible.

"Yes, she had hired Lucky to be her bodyguard saying that she thought she was in danger from Jason's enemies."

"Tell me my son wasn't that naive?" She asked with her head in her hands.

"He was, they started sleeping together and I filed for divorce. He learned the truth about Jake last October, but to protect Jake he agreed to stay his father. Then when Helena came after the boys and me, she tried to kill us but someone else protected us by making it look like we were dead. Jason told the truth."

"Lucky was probably devastated. Elizabeth, say no more. I do understand. I am furious that you lied about Jake, but I do understand how it happened. What I don't get is why is he with your sister?"

"Well that is an even longer story but the short version. He was engaged to Sam McCall this was even after learning about her part in the danger to Jake. Sarah came back for the funeral and now they are together."

Laura was wishing she wasn't facing murder charges, her family was completely screwed up and needed her help. Lulu had told her on the drive to the hospital about her boyfriend. She could not believe that sweet Georgie Jones had stolen him for revenge.

Then there was Nik; he had invited her to Greece, saying he could not come back home, that CARLY of all people was after custody of their son. How could her son lose his mind long enough to sleep with her. She was a gold digging slut.

Luke was acting peculiar and she just wanted her family back. The meds had stopped working and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was arrested for the murder of Rick Webber.

Jason watched the little procession down the hall and debated about following or letting Elizabeth deal with things. Francis was with her and from the looks of things Tracy was as well. Taking a deep breath, he turned and listened as Bobbie and Monica tried to reason with the unreasonable.

As he started to join them, Jax stopped him saying not to give in, which is what she is after.

"I would say Michael is more important than my having to deal with her obsession."

"Edward called a friendly judge. They are going to get the case in front of a different judge in the morning. The reason for the delay is that the family court Judge is dealing with a death in the family in Corning."

"We should take care of this today. We have no idea how long this could take to find a donor."

Skye and Brenda entered together, causing Jax to shudder, his exes had been getting along, and it scared him more than he cared to admit. "We had an idea. Skye called some people she knew and I did the same. The Titian Publishing owner is from a large family in Salem, they recently had a brush with death and all had been tested and placed on the Donor list. We are comparing them and a few other families the doctor suggested there."

"I also called Dr. Martin in Pine Valley and the police commissioner in Landview. He is talking to his family, they are huge. Between us we are doing checks with all the families we know. I gave Spinelli the information and Maxie is calling a few other places. None of us are going to let Carly's foolishness hurt Michael."

"Thank you, both. Jax, we need to talk to Carly. Maybe if we do it together?" Suggested Jason as he put pressure on the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache.

"Let's try." Said the Aussie reluctantly.

Elizabeth left House and DR. Cameron discussing Michael's chart with Robin, Patrick and Noah. She wanted to visit a few patients. Stopping in to see Margie outside of Anthony's room, she suggested a quiet corner and asked the woman how she was.

"Fine, it's strange. I was so afraid of Anthony for so long, mainly because of Trevor. Now I see him in that room, I can forgive him for what he did to me. But when I think what he put our son through and what he helped turn Claudia into, it makes me want to turn off his machines."

"Doctor heel thyself. Face him, get it over with. I know about the notes he wrote; read them, face him and move on. That was my doctor's advice."

"Such a smart doctor she is." Margie said with a wry grin. "You're right. By the way my son is coming over tonight for his belated cooking lesson with your grandmother. After today my guess is she quits."

"Hardy's are not quitters; we don't give in, no matter how bad the situation." Said Audrey as she joined them. "However, Elizabeth how on earth did Emily manage to stay employed at Kelly's. She burnt toast."

"Ruby felt sorry for her. Emily said it wasn't as bad as usual so there has been improvement. Don't worry, I am going to have her on the climbing wall this evening, she will be hanging by a thread, literally."

Leaving the two women talking she slipped down the hall and showed the police officer standing guard her id and was allowed to pass. Seeing no one in there but Sam facing the wall she said "Hello Sammy. How you doing? Missing having feelings in those legs? Has any one else bothered to visit you?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She said.

"Can't do that Sammy, or should I say Angela. You know I bet Amelia was really grateful to get her dad's money back, wasn't she."

Sam turned and saw the grin. "I knew it Jason did this."

"Actually he intended to tell the Miami police about it, Emily and I thought that people might like their money back a little sooner. I knew Victor Collins and his wife Mary. They had intended to travel the world until you got your grubby little hands on their money, Livvie."

Sam realized that Elizabeth knew all somehow. "He owed me."

"No he didn't. Any more than Mr. Ellsworth did. I read the file. Interesting reading. A man having marriage problems, wife dies in a hit and run, husband meets a woman grieving the loss of a child in a bereavement support group. Sleeps with her, she turns up preggers with his kid. They make plans to marry and then at six months she suffers from placenta abruption. Interesting isn't it. She whines and carries-on, but hubby isn't so sure he wants to marry without the kid.

See what his affianced doesn't know is he has a little girl. Daphne mysteriously finds out she can't have kids, gets new hubby with the guilt. Daddy dies mysteriously after changing will. New wife is shocked to learn he had a daughter and that while he left her money; it was less than a fourth of his fortune, just what she would have gotten in the pre-nup.

The new step mommy takes the girl to the mall, then starts to scream that her stepdaughter was grabbed. The footage backs up step mommy; all feel so sorry for her. Then a little girl shows up dead, somehow the tests show it be the little girl; step mommy inherits it all.

That isn't the end, though is it? Turns out Hector Ruiz is a grandfather. You have to flee because he realized that something was up. Turns out he didn't trust you when you married, so he had you followed. Nice little 8 by 5 black and white photos of you with the man who kidnapped his granddaughter. Pictures where you were getting payment, now what kind of kidnapper would pay the victim.

One buying the kid. OOPS, you're screwed. So you head west, where you show up at Karen's hospital. Then you manipulate your way into the family, this time you were actually related to the cons. Daddy Ryan was a serial killer.

Then just before Karen exposes you, boom another hit and run. The only thing I don't get is who hit her? We know it wasn't Caleb he was accounted for. Who was your little accomplice?"

"They are closer than you know. Too bad they weren't better at it, none of this would be happening I would have my happy ever after with Jason and you would be an unpleasant memory."

"Where was I, Ian Devlin's daddy rebuilding your face? And adding the flotation devices. Using the knowledge from Kevin's files you came here. Most of it makes sense. But why get engaged to Lucky? That is the anomaly."

"Something you would not understand, love and trust. Let's see there was Ric who was using you, Lucky who wanted to own you and did for a while. Jason, you would not be together if you didn't have Jake. None of them love you. Jason probably says he does, but that is because you won't let him near Jake without fucking you. Man he probably misses having me in bed; I let him do whatever he wanted to me."

"Sam, you were only there because I wasn't. You were little more than a paid whore not a good one even. Harper told Mac you were one of the worst he ever had. Sonny thought so little of you that he told Max how bad you are. The only reason Lucky was with you was he wanted to screw Jason, but Jason didn't care what you did. Ric could have cared less, he was drunk and you eagerly spread your legs.

The one thing Jason and I had even when things were bad, was chemistry. Courtney knew it; Carly knows it, why do you think they hate me. Because Jason has wanted me all along, has loved me all along. Now he realizes that I am not something to keep on a pedestal and to be worshiped. Though I do have to admit, he certainly worships my body for long lengths of time and quite frequently.

Jason loves me. You were little more than a bad substitute. You see, once you are gone, your will be just that; gone. Like the trash you are, it's a shame they are transferring you to Florida, if you were up here at least they could have given you your mother's old cell. By the way, I know about the sperm. Too bad for you it was out of date. Good bye, Sam, or Daphne, or whoever you are."

Sam threw the water pitcher as soon as Elizabeth left. She was screwed and had no way out. Lucky hadn't come to visit, nor had her new partner, in fact he had gotten what he wanted then had her bail revoked. As the nurse entered all full of good cheer to take her to physical therapy she wanted to protest, but knew if she did they would sent her to jail, the only thing keep her here was her therapy.

House had listened in as the two women talked and made plans to never piss off the beautiful brunette she was vicious. When she exited, he said "I need some information, whom should I ask?"

"In regards to what?" Elizabeth had to smile at the grumpy man; he was growing on her.

"After the scene this morning, I need a cheat sheet as to who is who and what their connection is to this mess. Dr. Cameron is waiting to take notes, can you do it or recommend someone."

Elizabeth heard her name being called as they walked to the hub, turning she saw her oldest son running at her without Jason trying to keep the slow pace that Jake was insisting on. After hugging her son, she turned to Dr. House and said I will arrange for my grandmother to help you. She knows literally everyone and where the bodies are buried."

"Hopefully you are wrong. While the gossip would be nice, I have no intention of digging up corpses." Said the doctor. He saw the woman in the wheelchair stopping the nurse from pushing her forward as she watched the same scene he was enjoying. The little boy holding his arms out to his mother and the older kid asking his mobster father if he was coming with them to the park.

"Yes, I am going with you." Jason said. He saw Sam out of the corner of his eye coming their way and turned just enough to block her from getting close.

"Good, you push higher than mommy does daddy. Can I climb the tree at grandpa's house?"

"No, Mommy is taking you climbing later. But no more climbing that tree without us."

"Can't Aunt Emily help me?" He said with a pout.

"Not today, she is working at the hospital." Elizabeth said. "Now let's take Dr. House back to his office and we can go."

"I have an office?" Asked the bearded man. Sam went into the wall as they continued around her and onward without once acknowledging her plea for Jason to talk to her.

Jason waited outside while Elizabeth made sure that the doctor had what he needed. She was startled when he asked for a television to watch his favorite soap opera. That it started at three o'clock. "Sorry, no TV, but if you miss it, I can have someone make sure you get a copy of it delivered to your room later."

"Thank you, Nurse Bountiful, now how about running off to Vienna with me, leave the hubby and the rugrats, we can make music together."

"Sorry, now if you offered Venice and to paint the wind?" She said with a shrug, and left the man laughing.

Kate was not sure what to do. Diane had drank the entire bottle of cooking sherry, then moved on to the hard stuff in the wet bar. All because she had admitted loving Max. Grateful for the ringing of her phone, she was relieved to hear that Alexis was on her way. She had never had any close girl friends since Couture; this had been an experience.

Looking in the study, she saw Diane hugging the bottle and swearing off men, forever. She could understand that sentiment; she had lost herself in the last year and a half. What had happened to the strong and independent woman that she used to be? She swore she was going to return to that before ever going on so much as a date.

Alexis let herself in with some coffee from Jason's shop. Diane's client was rather busy with something and as DA, Alexis would rather not guess. Milo was feeling guilty and had thrown in a box of pastries and two bags of unground coffee beans. The good stuff from Hawaii.

"How did it go with Carly?" Asked Kate, she still felt guilty every time she so much as thought of Michael.

"She agreed to it, Jason and Jax forced her into it, but she signed the papers. Things don't look good; we need to find a large family of donors."

"Could you explain what they need? Maybe I can get it out on the news or in the paper."

"Monica called this reporter named Jackie Templeton who used to live here. Tiffany Hill has contracts with various news agencies. What about calling Warren James. See what he can do?"

"Sure, but what do we need."

"At least twelve family members with at least a 95 match to Michael." Hearing Kate gasp as she realized what a difficult task this was. Alexis nodded then continued. "The chances of a non-family match aren't good, but right now all they have. AJ wasn't the real AJ. No idea the story there, no one has any idea. So they don't have any way of checking samples."

"I have an idea, a newsman I know of, he is not exactly reputable, but he could certainly sensationalize the story and it would reach a fairly large audience. His sister is a little more circumspect but she had a heart transplant, so she would understand."

"Talk to Dr. Webber and Bobbie. Get their opinion."

It was late afternoon when Jason and his family entered the park. Cameron got his swings and Jake his slide, before they went to eat at home. Entering, Elizabeth sighed as she kicked off her shoes into the closet. It had been a long day. Francis was made at her for not letting him be in the room while she talked to Sam and she was made at Sean.

Jason helped Jake remove his shoes and put him on the carpet as Cameron rushed up stairs to get his Chuggin Charlie. The toon was about to start and he needed his toy to watch with him. Pulling Elizabeth into his arms, he nuzzled her neck, saying how long are you going to be gone later?

"Too long. But I promised Cameron. Besides Georgie and Emily are going with us. Which guards are coming?"

"You can have your pick. Cody wants to go as well. Cooper volunteered and so did Sean."

"Those three then. Will Georgie have a guard there?"

"Yes, Johnny is having his lesson at your grandmother's house. He is assigning her one of the guards he knows that can't stand Claudia."

"Good, can we just lock the door tomorrow?"

"Sure, but they will still knock, call, fax and e-mail. Spinelli will do all of that."

"Speaking of Spinelli, I wonder if he found out the rest of the stuff on Matt Hunter. There are blank spots in his file."

"No, he is still looking. He did tell you he found what you wanted him to locate, then refused to tell me what it was." Jason said looking at her with a curious expression.

"Sorry, you have to wait." She said teasing him. "What are Jake and you going to be doing while we are gone?"

"Picking up girls, that's all." He said.

"Sure, just remember to come home to me."

When Epiphany knocked on the door, she held her breath, Elizabeth was right it was time to talk to her sons. She had sat Stan down the previous evening and told him about Cassius, her son had been supportive until he figured out that Cassius was a year older than he was.

She had laughed at his pouting about being the little brother. It had felt good when she had admitted the truth, Morgan had helped her face her past, now it was up to her to face the future and to start she needed to stop hiding and allowing him to hide.

Cassius opened the door and saw the head nurse and his biological mother standing there. Opening the door wide, without a word he invited her in.

"We need to talk, I told Stan about you last night." She started in her usual brisk manner.

"Let me guess, he wants me to leave and never return." He said with irony.

"No, though I think he would be grateful if you would lie and say you are two years younger, he is upset about being the little brother."

"So all it took for you to acknowledge we are related is the return of the son you choose to keep. Why am I not happy and crying with joy over that." He said sarcastically.

"I deserve that, but there are things I need to tell you. Your father was a man I greatly admired but we were not meant to be, when he died, I would have been a single mother in a time when single parenthood for a black woman meant the child and mother were pretty much doomed to a life of poverty. I wanted so much more than that for you."

"Why now, if it isn't Stan's return."

"Before Stan returned, Jason Morgan came to me and needed my darkest secret, I have never considered giving you up for adoption a sin, but when you first came up to me that day at the hospital it was like my dreams and nightmares had all come true. You were alive, well and seemed happy, but I had no idea what to say to you or if even you wanted me to."

"I did but you snapped at me. So I tried to befriend you, which you rebuffed. When Stan died, I saw how much you cared, I thought you wanted to forget I existed."

"Never, you know you look exactly like your father. He came back to me all those years ago, he never forgave me for giving you up for adoption, when we had Stanley it made it worse. He tried to find you but the impossibility of it drove us apart." She told him.

Hearing a knock on the door, Cassius opened it to see his brother standing there. "We need to talk, Momma is coming to see you, if you are just going to turn her away do it now before she lets her walls down."

"Come in, she is here. I have no intention of leaving; I care for her too." With that he looked at his mother and said "She may not have raised me but she gave me life."

Georgie was leaving Mercy after stopping to visit Anthony. She had gone out to Crimson Point and brought him in some of his roses after finishing hers and Dr. House's errands. The old man had touched the flowers and then pulled out a single rose, handing it to her. "My son will never remember that beautiful women deserve roses, so take it. Thank you, for everything."

Georgie got the feeling he was talking about more than the flowers and the clothes she brought him. With a small smile she left the room and almost ran over Sam McCall heading back to her room from someplace. Excusing herself, she ignored the woman calling out her name only to run into Dr. House and his associates.

"Miss Eager Beaver, may we hitch a ride to the hotel if you are going that way?" He asked.

Georgie growled and turned walking towards the man, "My name is Georgie, I will answer to that or even Georgiana, Annie or how about Mrs. Zachara. But not EAGER BEAVER. Unless you want to be in need of a doctor yourself. Got it!"

"Certainly Mrs. Zachara, anything else, where is the surly husband. You know there are ways to make both of you less surly."

Georgie thought about and pulled a fifty out of her wallet and handed it to the man. "Why don't you take your own suggestion? Courtland Street is down by the docks. It is on the way to the hotel, how about my driver dropping you off on our way there."

Foreman watched as House just chuckled and tucked the money in his jacket pocket. Georgie turned to Cooper and said "we have passengers. Is that okay?"

"Georgie, your the boss. Johnny's man is meeting us back at the hotel to relieve me, and then I am joining Elizabeth, Emily and you at the gym."

"Gym?" Asked Dr. Cameron.

"Yes, we are taking Elizabeth's son to the climbing wall." Turning when she heard a familiar voice she stiffened and then said "Hello Dad."

Mac turned and saw his daughter, "How are you. Harper told me you were with Anthony for part of the day?"

"I'm fine. But I promised Margie to drop some stuff off for her. Can you join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'm free as long as Johnny isn't cooking. They almost sent a fire truck to the penthouse the other morning."

"I know he has another lesson tonight. I was planning at the Metrocourt, since I didn't think the No Name would be such a good idea. Do me a favor and leave your tag-a-long at home."

"Georgie?" Asked Frisco.

""Thank you for the helicopter ride, but the father role in my life is rather full at the moment; I will call you if there is ever a vacancy. After I try Edward, Alan, Scott Baldwin, anyone and everyone else."

"Daddy issues. Very interesting. Why is the first man carrying a gun and wearing a badge. Being married to the mob must certainly make Father's Day interesting."

"Well since I was dead on father's day it wasn't a problem, shall we go now."

"So you are one of the undead. We really need to talk, I hear this town us full of live people with graves." He said as they got into the SUV.

Georgie just banged her head on the door and prayed for peace and quiet. Johnny had warned her that her father was in town, but she was not ready to deal with Mac right now; let alone Frisco.

Once at the hotel Dr. Cameron pulled her to the side "I'm sure you are a little sick and tired of all of us, but would you mind if I tagged along to the gym?"

"As long as Dr. House stays here. Otherwise, I might introduce him to my father in law. Last guy that annoyed him ended up at the wrong end of a very sharp sword."

Elizabeth was loading the dishwasher when she heard the doorbell, listening as her boys greeted their Aunt and what sounded like Morgan she entered the living room to see Jax had joined them as well.

"Elizabeth, do you mind if we crash your climb up MT. Everest?"

"No, are you sure, it is going to be the two boys and four women. Georgie just called she is meeting us there with Dr. Cameron."

"Not a problem, Morgan needed some air and Bobbie agreed to let me take him. She is dealing with some kind of altercation at the Spencer's. Laura learned about Luke's marriage to Tracy today."

"Let's get out of here then before someone calls wanting mediation. They seem to forget I am married to Jason.' with that she pulled her husband up the stairs with her and kissed him in the privacy of their bedroom. "I love you."

"I love you too, do you mind if Jake and I take off for a while?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Well, I thought I would take him to his namesake's and get a couple of cold ones, pick up some babe's and cruise town on the bike."

"That better mean, your going to your grandmother's and having frozen juice boxes and taking Lila Rae for a ride on his little bike or you will not be getting that trip on your bike tomorrow."

"You're no fun." he said laughing as they walked down the stairs to rejoin their company.

"You have no idea how much fun I can be. I only hope you can handle it." she whispered to him, watching as his body reacted to her teasing, then kissing him quickly she left him alone with his youngest son.

"Jake, I think I am in trouble. Serious Trouble."


	41. Chapter 41

_Truth or Die_

_Chapter 41_

_Jason slipped in through the French doors and saw his parents talking to Edward. Grimacing as he entered, he asked "How long are you going to be here?"_

"_I'm just leaving." With that Edward left, he had to behave that Jason was furious with the name change and he didn't want it reflecting on the time the rest of the family got to see him._

"_Before you go, you might want to track down Tracy and warn her that Laura is now aware of her marriage to Luke." Jason wasn't sure why he told Edward, but he knew that the Spencer family would make it all out to be Tracy 's fault which for once it wasn't. Luke was the one that lied to Laura and tricked Tracy into marrying him for money. "Where is she?"_

"_At the Metrocourt, how did you know about it?" asked Alan._

"_Jax mentioned it, he had Morgan since Bobbie is over at the Spencer house dealing with this mess." He went back to watching his son wandering the room exploring everything at eye level._

_Jake had finally found something of interest; Monica saw he had pulled down a box from the lower level of the bookshelf. Walking over she sat on the ground with him and looked through the box. Inside were various small items that meant things to her, like a candle snuffer that Edward had gotten Lila and some items of the boys and Emily._

_Alan and Jason watched as Jake pulled items out and handed them to his grandmother waiting until she had explained what they were to pull out the next. Until she came to a set of silver tongs, "these belonged to set of silver that Chloe brought from Ireland for your great-grandmother. They went with a ice bucket, that I dented and ruined on your grandfather's head when I found out about your Aunt Skye." _

_All Jake seemed to understand was grandfather's head, he struggled to stand and went over and rubbed Alan's head to the bemusement of his grandparents._

_Jason stopped laughing long enough to remember his reason for being here, "Is Skye and Lila Rae here, they were the main reason we came to visit. Cameron is with Morgan and Elizabeth at that climbing wall."_

"_Okay, we are going to start with the basics." said Audrey as she double checked to make sure that Johnny was watching. "Let's start with toast." Once that went smoothly she moved on to boiling water._

"_Wouldn't it be easier to boil it in the microwave?" asked Johnny._

"_That depends on what you were planning on using it for. Now that it is boiling, we can turn it off, next comes a repeat of the other day. Let's start with the frying pan, put it on med-high."_

_Audrey was happy, they had mastered eggs in several forms, including omelets, apparently Emily was the problem. Spinelli had tried to do several of these on his own and had called her flushed with his success. Now she had to solve the problem of Emily._

_Telling Johnny she would see him tomorrow she sent the mobster home and went to smell the flowers she had gotten earlier. Jeff had remembered that it had been Steve and hers anniversary. _

_Elizabeth had stopped in and given her the framed picture of the wedding shot with her new family. Steven had visited as well, but Sarah had been silent. She was worried about her middle grandchild. she was asking for trouble by being involved with Spencer. _

_Bobbie was tired of another round of how could you do this to me. Laura had not stopped lecturing Luke since she had gotten here an hour ago. Lucky and Lulu just stood there listening to their parent yelling at one another._

_Lulu was upset they weren't talking things out and weren't apologizing to each other. Grandma Leslie told her that her parents would argue but then would make up. She was not sure what to think of that accusations being flung back and forth. She really needed to talk to her mom alone. She had questions about her time at Shadybrook and about what had happened years ago between Dad and her._

_Lucky just waited, his father should have never tricked Tracy , if he hadn't this would not be happening now. "Dad, just say you're sorry, you know it was wrong to marry Tracy when you are still in love with mom."_

_Luke was ashamed to admit he wasn't, he hadn't been in years. He had been clinging to his memories of when he first meet Laura, now it seemed like so long ago. "Laura, there are things that you don't know. I promise just listen to me and we can figure it out together."_

"_Let's all sit down and stop shouting." Said a weary Bobbie wishing she was anyplace but here, once again cleaning up her families messes. She had started to call Elizabeth but then recalled what she had said earlier and knew the younger woman was right. She was not a part of this mess any longer._

"_Elizabeth Imogene We-Morgan, I am not climbing that thing, ever!" said a rather emphatic Emily as she stared at the advanced climbing wall with it's overhangs. "You said nothing about pretending to be Spiderman and climbing on the ceiling."_

"_Relax Emily, this is our wall." She said pointing to the smaller wall with bigger handholds and some children climbing it. The young resident stopped hyperventilating, Jax wanted to laugh, he had heard about the tree at the mansion, but Emily was clearly not up to the advanced wall._

_As they got rigged, there was much teasing from the former military members of their group. Cody was harassing Jax who was trying to harness up Morgan and Cam , the two boys were squirming away eager to climb the wall. Dr. Cameron had suggested they call her Allison so as to separate her from the little boy after Cam had told her that her name could not be Cameron, that his was._

_As Cam started up the wall, he heard a bell ringing, asking his mommy he was told when he reached the top he got to ring one of the bells hanging there._

_As the women climbed with the boys, the guys were watching the crowd and the lines, acting as spotters. Georgie's guard was worried, there was a couple of guys standing off to the side watching and gesturing to the women. Not sure what to do, he just observed and made sure that they got no closer._

_Johnny had told him to report any problems to Cody, but telling Morgan's enforcer that someone was doing nothing more threatening then looking at a pretty girl seemed foolish._

_When they finally reached the top a half hour later, Cam and Morgan ran the bells and turned to ask "How do we get down?"_

_Elizabeth pulled Cameron to her, and unhitching herself from her line, she hitched herself to his and said "hang on to Mommy." Then released the brake slowly and lowered them to the ground._

"_Mommy can we do that again?" he asked clapping his hands._

_Sure, but let me make sure there is no one else in line." After getting assurances that it was fine, they climbed twice more, before suggesting they take the boys to the play area so that Jax could climb the big wall along with Allison and Georgie._

"_Are you sure, you want to wait?" asked Allison not wanting to inconvenience them._

"_No, I would love to climb the big wall and promised Morgan he could watch."_

_Georgie had tried a similiar wall two years ago and had came down hard on her rear the last time she had tried this but she was determined to reach the top to ring the bell. "Emily are you sure you don't want to try it?" she asked._

"_Not this time, I am going to be sore as it is tomorrow." As she rubbed her hindquarters; Morgan had accidentally kicked her when he came down and it had hurt. Sitting on the bench with Elizabeth they waited for their friends and gossiped about the Spencer's. Both were rather glad to not be at the house dealing with that mess._

_As the two boys hung upside down on the monkey bars, Morgan asked Cameron why he didn't come over and play anymore at his grandma's house._

"_Jason is my real daddy and Lucky isn't happy. I heard him tell Aunt Bobbie that he hates Jason . Do you think he hates Jake and me too, since we are Jason's?"_

"_Maybe, he isn't very nice sometimes. Jason is your daddy? My Mommy likes Jason, I heard Grandma say she likes him too much, how do you like someone too much?"_

"_Don't know, but it must mean something. My new daddy is really nice, someone tried to steal us away, I heard Grandma Monica and Grandpa Alan telling Grandpa Jeff that he was a bad man who wanted to keep Daddy for his dimwitted slut of a daughter. Do you know what a slut is?"_

"_No, but Mommy calls Sam a slut and she isn't very nice. I heard her telling Aunt Lulu that Maxie Jones is a slut, but Maxie is nice. So it can't be about her being nice."_

_Elizabeth pointed out the boys to Emily, "What are they talking so intently about?"_

"_No idea, but whatever it is, Sean seems rather interested. Is Johnny's name officially Sean or is he going back to Johnny?"_

"_He is staying Sean, it was his middle name. He has a clean slate with it, so I guess I can understand. I am going to miss him if he leaves. Did you know I was trying to set him up with Leyla?"_

"_She's great, I have meet her a few times at the hospital." Said Jax as he wiped the sweat off his brow after joining them at the table while grabbing a water bottle._

_Emily had a thought, then retreated from it, Leyla would do well with Sean, but the idea of setting her with Jax was almost causing a tingling sensation at the idea of Carly's reaction. Going through a mental list of all the single women she knew that would be a good match for the Aussie and have the possibility of driving Carly crazy combined with the ability to handle her._

_She had to admit the best would have been either Robin or Elizabeth, Brenda was out of the question, Lily had some potential, Skye would rather eat glass, Emily grimaced as she recalled the terrible way Jax had treated the red-head years ago. _

_Nadine was a little too sweet and innocent to be subjected to Carly. All that was left were Kate, who she crossed off, Diane, who would probably want to tie him up and have her way with him. Alexis, then sighing crossed her off the list. They just didn't fit as a couple. Hearing someone calling her name she came to her senses to see Elizabeth and Allison standing over her._

"_Are you all right?" she heard. "Your face is a little flushed."_

"_I was just thinking about Diane Miller tying Jax up and having her way with him." she said, then started to bury her head in her hands at the way they all laughed, she didn't see Jax was standing right behind her. Not wanting to embarrass her, he just backed away unseen by all but Georgie who was trying to get untangled from her harness._

"_Hey Georgie! Here let me help." said Dillon as he and Lucas came over. The film maker found himself pinned on the ground and his arm twisted behind his back._

"_Stay away from her. I have seen you watching her all night. Sean, would you please call Johnny and tell him that I caught the guy." Georgie was confused, then realized what was going on._

"_Rooker, relax, these are some friends of mine. Don't call Johnny, but do release him."_

_Dillon felt the pressure easing on his arm and once again offered to help her out of her harness only for her to reject his help, saying she had it._

"_I could help." Johnny said as he walked up to the group. "Lesson's went well, so I was sent home early, I thought we could make some plans." he asked his wife._

"_Sure, what do you have in mind." she said. Johnny handed the harness back to the attendant, then once she had gone to take a shower asked Elizabeth what was the occasion at her grandmother's._

"_It is Grandpa Steve and her anniversary today. We try to make sure that it is remembered by us. They were very special together. Grandpa Steve used to be head of GH and just loved by everyone._

"_Kind of like his granddaughter." said Emily as she hugged Cameron._

_Elizabeth stared at her best friend and said "Emily did you hit your head, or do you want something?"_

"_Neither, Elizabeth , people just like you. Ask anyone in town, you remember when we were waiting tables at Kelly's. They would always for your station."_

"_Emily that is because you were a horrible waitress not because they liked me more. If we are asking all these people, who should we start with: Carly, or ever Lucky, I know lets go visit Sam and ask her if she likes me."_

_Dr. Cameron was distracted, she could not believe the hot guy climbing the wall, not listening to them talking she turned and asked Georgie who was coming back from the locker room "Who is that guy?"_

_Georgie looked and was amused to see Jagger, then saw Matt Hunter with him. After answering her, she went to Johnny and the women and started to say goodnight, when Elizabeth asked how Allison was getting back to the hotel, at the groan from the younger couple, Georgie grinned and said I will be right back._

"_Jagger." she called out, when he had joined her she asked him to take Allison back to the hotel and introduced her to him. Elizabeth and Emily had fun with that fact that the doctor looked like she was interested in the agent._

"_Mrs. Morgan, how are you?" asked Matt as he walked up._

"_What may I do for you Dr. Hunter?"_

"_Just wanted you to know that I contracted a former classmate of mine at Columbia , he is a student there, to add Michael to their list."_

"_Thank you, I will pass that on. Enjoy your evening." she said as they all gathered their things and headed out. Georgie rushed off to the locker room, she had forgotten her brush leaving Dillon and Lucas standing with Johnny in an awkward silence._

_When she returned minutes later, she told Lucas to call her before he left in the morning and told Dillon good night. The film maker just stood there watching her go. Turning to Lucas, he said "Your right, it is too late. She looks happy."_

"_That's because she is happy. Lulu is still causing trouble but I don't think it will matter this time. He isn't naive enough to believe her lies." Lucas thought about what he said then started to apologize to his friend._

"_Don't say you are sorry, it's true. I screwed up, not seeing Lulu for who she is. You tried to warn me, so did Maxie and even Georgie. I saw what I wanted to see, now I am paying for it." Dillon could not wait to leave tomorrow. They were traveling to Nashville where he had a meeting with a record producer to discuss doing some video work for his label._

_Jason was finishing giving Jake his bath, he had gotten his hair washed, but still needed to wipe the soap off when his son kicked with both feet splashing the water into the air and giggling as his daddy got wet. "you think that is funny, don't you." said Jason._

_Carefully rinsing him off, Jason carefully wrapped him up in a towel and took him to his room. For the first time, Jason was the one putting on the lotion and the diaper and pajamas all by himself, usually Elizabeth or Leticia were there to supervise. _

_When he finished he realized his hands were shaking from the emotions and after sitting down in the rocker knew he needed to lighten the mood before his son picked up on his emotions. "so should we read about Venice or Walt Disney. Or maybe one of Mommy's art books?"_

_Holding the books in front of him, Jason laughed saying "Walt Disney it is."_

"_Walt Disney World in Florida was the..." by the time he got to the second page, Jake was asleep, after laying him down in his half crib/half toddler bed, Jason kissed him on the top of his head and went downstairs to start cleaning up the mess._

_He knew Elizabeth wouldn't care, but he didn't want her to see that they had all the toys from the box out. Picking them up and tossing them into their appropriate box, he hadn't realized he had company until he heard Cam giggling._

"_Daddy, why are all the toys out?" he heard as he was crashed into, "Can I help?"_

"_Sure, you pick-up all the toys by the chair and I will get the other, you can tell me all about the wall."_

_Jason listened as the curly-haired imp told him all about the wall, Jax and Morgan kicking Emily in the butt. He had to chuckle when Cam came in close and whispered the word butt. "Then Mr. Jacks climbed the really big wall with the doctor and Miss Georgie while Morgan and I hung upside down on the monkey bars. Mr. Sean called us Pussums, what are pussums?"_

"_They are animals that spend most of their time in trees, they sleep in them." Elizabeth joined them on the sofa, and curled up on the other end, with her head resting on Jason's shoulder._

"_Cool, that sounds like fun. Daddy, what is a slut."_

"_Cameron, where did you hear that word?" he asked._

"_I heard grandma saying someone was one, Morgan said his mommy called Sam one, and Maxie one, and that she said mommy was a two timing one."_

_Jason counted to ten and regained control. "It's a bad word, I will tell Monica not to say it tomorrow. As for Carly calling your Mom one, she is a very ba-"_

"_Carly is sick, do you remember the person who took Jake, Carly is sick like that, she doesn't mean to say things like that. Just like Maureen didn't men to kidnap Jake. Now why don't you head upstairs and pick out some pajamas. Since you showered at the gym like a big boy, we can skip your bath tonight."_

_Jason found his good mood slipping away. "Carly was telling Morgan things like that, what is she thinking. no wonder Michael wanted to follow."_

_Elizabeth touched his shoulder and said "I'm sure she didn't say it to the boys, she probably said it to someone else. Not even Carly would do anything that stupid."_

"_I just can't believe she is that out of it. To say things in front of the boys like that. We knew she thought them, but seriously what happens when the boys are older and they learn the truth about their mother. Who does she think she is, calling you names like that."_

"_Jason, it doesn't bother me. She has said much worse to my face. I'm more worried about our son and Morgan talking about it." Elizabeth reached over her shoulder and picked up the phone calling Bobbie._

"_Hello, Elizabeth ." Bobbie answered after checking her caller id, "What's up, is this about the discussion the boys had today?"_

"_You heard?" she said with a sigh._

"_Yes, Morgan asked Jax what it meant. I distracted him until I got a chance to call you. It has been a zoo here. Lucas is leaving tomorrow and Luke is staying in my guest room. Laura told him to leave. Lucky is at Kelly's. His lies have caught up with him. Laura for once instead of coddling Lucky let him have it"_

"_I can't say I am sorry. I gather things were a mess?"_

"_Yes, according to Lucky it is all Jason's fault. Elizabeth, I am so sorry, listening to them today made me realized exactly what is wrong with my family. You are right to want nothing to with this disaster. __I have had blinder on to how bad things had gotten with Lulu and Lucky."_

"_Bobbie, we want to see the best in those we are about, you were only doing that. What happened tonight besides the fact that Luke is married to Tracy."_

"_Laura told Lucky she knew the truth about Cameron and Jake. Then she said Lucky was acting like Scott Baldwin, which set both Luke and him off. The truth came out about the money from the trust. Laura thought she was signing paperwork allowing her to access her share. She never actually knew that she wasn't eligible for the money."_

"_Bobbie she took millions of dollars from it, did she think she was getting equal shares?' asked a doubtful Elizabeth._

"_Honestly Elizabeth, Laura has no real concept of what she was doing. She seemed to think it was only a few hundred thousand. Like that made it any more acceptable. Listen, I need to call Georgie and warn her about Lulu."_

"_Bobbie, Johnny and her are gone for the evening, with no intentiong of being reached from what I heard, what is going on with Lulu."_

"_Laura might have woken up to the truth about Lucky, but she is still in denial about Lulu. She plans a visit to see Georgie. Lulu's version of events; let's just say it has very little connection with the truth. According to her. Johnny married Georgie because she was pregnant and she is using that to keep the soul mates apart."_

_Elizabeth groaned, both from Bobbie's words and Jason's hands. "Bobbie, I will let Georgie know but someone needs to let Laura know that the story she heard isn't the truth."_

"_I tried, but it didn't work. It's like after Lulu was sick, she can do no wrong in her mother's eyes. Lulu spending time in Shadybrook isn't helping matters. Plus Lucky's going on about Johnny being a gangster. Now she thinks that the whole world is after her innocent little girl. Please tell Georgie, I will try to leave a message for Mac and Maxie."_

_After haning up the phone, Elizabeth turned her shoulders around so that Jason could keep up the massage. "How did you know?" she asked moaning as he hit a tense spot._

"_The longer the call went, the more your shoulders tensed up. Now do you want to hear about our evening." Jason hinted at something without actually telling her anything knowing it would drive Elizabeth crazy. _

"_So what where the two of you up. I know you were at the mansion, so did you find some babes and hit the open road." She giggled at the idea._

"_No, they all turned us down. But I did talk to Alexis this evening. I hear you visited Sam."_

"_How did she know?" Elizabeth asked._

"_The officer outside the door told her. Then she came with the Miami police when they mirandized Sam. She is being sent back to Miami to face her crimes. Are you okay?" he asked concerned._

"_Yes, I just wanted to find out something, I did, just now what I was after. Jason, she said something when I asked her about the hit and run of Karen. I told her that we knew it wasn't Caleb, then asked her who it was. She said that the person was closer than I think. That if they had been better at it, I would be gone and you and she would be still together."_

_Jason thought about it and stiffened. COURTNEY, it had to be Courtney. Why though and how could she have hit Karen out in Arizona. Thinking things through, he grimaced as this meant a visit to the woman even sooner than he had planned. He had questions for the worst mistake of his life that needed answering._

_Elizabeth felt his stiffen and his hands __tighten__ on her shoulders. Turning around she saw the look on his face and asked anxiously "Jason, what is it?"_

"_When Mike stopped us from getting together at Jakes, something had to have been said to Courtney about us. Why else would she calmly accept that I called her a cold bitch and then return later. I think I must have learned something about the hit and run. It would make sense."_

_Elizabeth felt her skin tingling. "Jason, I don't understand. How could that be possible. When Sam was with Sonny, Courtney hated her."_

"_She gave up that hate rather easily though. I__'__m thinking she knew something. I will go see her tomorrow." _

"_Now however, I have some plans for my wife." he said, then throw her over his shoulder like she was Cameron and carried her up to bed. Elizabeth was laughing so hard, she lost her breath when he knelt on the bed and dropped her in front of him. "First we need to removed these clothes." As he stripped her, she could feel the laughter fading as hunger started to take over._

_Snippets:'_

_Carly sat at Michael's bedside. Jason was right, she had to do what was the best thing for her son. That was get him well and return him to his father. Jason would come to her when Michael woke up, he would always honor his promise to their son. _

_As Harper finished searching the room of the mysterious Mr. Stumbo, all he had found was a deck of cards. The room was void of even a single strand of hair or fingerprint. Picking up the cards after the CS Unit had fingerprinted them, he found eight cards missing. Well at least he knew he was on the right track. Trevor, Rick, Sonny. Who were supposed to be the other five victims?_

_Claudia was waiting on the docks, when the man showed up. "What do you have to tell me, and how much is it going to cost me?" she asked._

"_Nothing, I have a message for you." he said._

"_What message?" she asked as she brought the gun from her side and pointed at the blond haired man._

"_Jason isn't going to kill you, he made a deal with Johnny. Enjoy your stay in the hospital though." with that he walked away as he heard the pop. Going to the payphone by Kelly's he called 911 and reported shooting. "This is Frisco Jones, please send a bus to the docks by Kelly's. A woman has been shot."_

_When Mac arrived, he questioned Frisco but knew the man would not be able to tell him much. As the ambulance rushed Claudia to the hospital, he took the Queen of Spades from the evidence bag and held it up to see the hole. Just like the one for Ric the small hole was straight through the eye._

_As Johnny and Georgie returned to the hotel she was unable to contain her aching muscles to the amusement of her husband. After checking to see if the spa was empty, he arranged for her to soak for a while, then left to cancel some arrangements, but left the late night dinner plans intact. _

_Sitting down to eat, Georgie found her guard around her heart had collapsed and knew she needed to tell Johnny. Sitting on the terrace in the mostly empty restaurant she said "We need to move this along."_

_Looking startled he asked what? "I think we, mainly I need to get past the fact you slept with Lulu."_

"_I'm not certain why I betrayed the trust we had by getting involved with her." he admitted. "It's like I went out to find the person who was the complete opposite of you."_

"_We need to realize that it happened and move on with our future. Lulu is in the past. She has no power over us."_

"_Can we do that?" he asked looking her in the eyes, he would love to know that Lulu was not going to be able to chip away at her self-esteem by using his mistakes and his former regard against her._

"_Lulu only has power if we allow her power. I want my husband back, not the same person I was married to last year, but the man who made an honest mistake, but is moving on from it."_

"_So what does this mean." Georgie leaned in and kissed him, "It means we are taking too long to eat dinner."_

_Anna finished searching the studio, she was running late and needed to go home to see her daughter. No luck yet. She had to find the fake heart glass. Pulling out the real thing, she held it up by the window to look at it by the light of the full moon. The story she had heard of the glass tugged at her romantic heart. _

_Telling Elizabeth Webber it was just a stray piece of glass he had found at a shop, when in truth, he had ordered it. Morgan would just casually give someone a small piece of glass worth a fortune, but with an even bigger legacy. She had stolen the glass back from Holly a little over a day ago, now they just needed to return it to Elizabeth to keep the curse from crashing down on their heads. _

_As their hearts slowed down, Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and asked her if she would like to go with him tomorrow. "No, you might get more out of her without me. plus Robin is due any day and I promised to be in the delivery room with her."_

_As Jason moved in to kiss her the phone ran, seeing the id saying Mercy Hospital he handed it to Elizabeth. She listened to what they had to say and shot up in bed, causing the sheet to slid down to her waist. "Thank you, we will be there." with that she hit the end button and hugging Jason said. _

"_they have had several calls in regards to Michael, Maxie did her job rather well. Also a few reporters are going to run the story tomorrow. Kate talked to them, one is disreputable as can be, she said he will sensationalize the story but will get it out. He just finished talking to Carly and your mother."_

"_Are we sure we can trust him?" he asked with a healthy disrespect for reporters._

"_No, but who cares if it saves Michael." Elizabeth laid back down, then rolled closer to Jason. "I'm worried but I think the reward out weighs the risks. _

"_I will make sure we don't live to regret this." he vowed. He winced as her recalled Carly's comments at the hospital. She really had gone over the top with the idea of saving Michael, that it would bring them together. _

_He now had to add this reporter to the mix of people he was keeping an eye on. Then looking at his cell phone he checked the test message. "mission accomplished. e."_


	42. Chapter 42

Truth or Die

Chapter 41

Elizabeth woke up to find herself all alone in their bed; Jason had gone to meet with Cody before hopefully heading to Roselawn. Hearing Leticia talking to Jake, she hurried in to take a shower and joined her children at the breakfast table.

"Leticia, where did all of this food come from?" She asked amused at the wide variety of items on the table and sideboard.

"Miss Barrett called and told me it was being delivered and to tell you she and several women were coming over. Seems like Carly didn't fair very well in the article. They are moving the committee meeting from the hospital.

Elizabeth groaned and then asked if they had copies of the various papers. Leticia barely contained a grin as she handed the bundle to Elizabeth. Cameron was eating his third pancake and could not wait, his Grandpa Alan was taking him to the office with him, and he was finally going to see his daycare mates.

After changing Cameron's clothes, she was happy to send him off with Alan, her son was a bundle of excited energy. She had to remind herself to ask his parents what Jason Q was like as a little boy. Settling Jake with his toys she sat down to read the papers just as Cooper let in Brenda, Lily and Skye. They all seemed in remarkably good spirits.

"Read, read, and read. We will talk afterwards." she heard. Jackie Templeton's article, she found to be a basic recitation of the facts and little more. The Pine Valley Union was more of the same, with a brief item about how the little boy was connected to Skye Chandler Quartermaine. The newspapers for Genoa City, Salem, and Llandview were more of the same.

Picking up the tabloids, she groaned at the headline of the New York Post, _**Late Mobster's Son, Needs Blood Transplant. **_The article went on to mention Sonny's roots, the drama surrounding his getting shot, and his current coma, also nothing too outrageous, other than quoting Dr. House whom basically stated that the child only had his grandmother to count on.

The Sun was a totally different story; the publisher had added a special addition to his regular newspaper. _**CORINTHOS HEIR NEEDING TRANSFUSION, UNKNOWN BIOLOGICAL FATHER. **_Todd Manning had reported about Michael and had given the important facts on the front page, but inside the articles were as lurid as they came.

The inside page was all about her coming to PC and Tony. Next came facts about Carly's many, many marriages, including Lorenzo. Then were articles about her marriage to Jax being invalid, the custody battles with the county and Sonny were recited. The two stays in the asylum.

Then had come the articles about Jason and her. Their past and someone had given this man chapter and verse in Carly's obsession with Jason. Spencer Cassidine, Courtney and her past. The fact that Mike had died in an alley from liquor.

The next part was about the Spencers. Elizabeth felt bad for Bobbie; he had dug up her past, Luke and Laura, the mental illness there. Lucky and his many mistakes were also discussed. Then there was the article about Lulu, it was absolutely ghastly. He called her a Carly in training wheels.

The last was an editorial saying that Carly should have no say in regards to her son, that she had lost custody of her younger children, with quotes from the case. He went on to recommend that someone consider having her recommitted along with the rest of the members of the Spencer clan.

Elizabeth looked up and saw that the trio was going between laughter and worry. "Skye do you know this creep?"

"Yes, I do. You're right, he is a jerk, but I guarantee that this gets the attention we need to help Michael. I just have two questions."

"What?" She asked warily.

"Do you have any idea how Carly pissed him off this badly and do you think that Kate took a little revenge for her sleeping with Sonny by telling Manning all of this?"

The man in the hotel room in Oswego read the articles and winced at the public display this was putting his family through. If he could find out who had gone to his home claiming to be him, this would be all over. All he had as of now is that Dr. Asher from the treatment center had worked in Port Charles about the same time.

Picking up the hair band, he hoped he could solve this soon, he had taken a dangerous chance going to visit his hometown without knowledge. Now that he had the information, he was going to deal with his and hopefully make things right with his family. Then hopefully convince a certain blond he wasn't the jerk he used to be.

Kate hung up the phone, and smiled. She had given Todd Manning the information to get him started and he had taken it from there. She knew that Carly would piss him off, there was no doubt about that.

The Sun had gotten calls already this morning, however, so she didn't feel too bad about what had happened. They had people going to their local hospitals getting tested even as the paper was being read. Jax entered the Crimson office, shaking his head. He could understand why she did it but Todd Manning was a sleaze ball.

"Good Morning, Mr. Jacks, Miss Howard. What a lovely morning it is." Said Diane as she sailed past Jax into the office with a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you." She told Kate handing her the expensive arrangement.

"Diane, thank you. However I can't believe you brought me flowers." She said with a laugh.

"They are for the excellent advice yesterday. Max showed up last night, we talked. We will not however be getting back together. We have agreed to move on. I had from a screaming Carly this morning. She was upset with morning edition of the Herald and was threatening to sue them."

"Wait until she reads the Sun." said Maxie entering the office with a copy. Handing it to the legal eagle, she gave Kate her coffee and went back to the front with one for Clarice and herself.

Johnny heard the knocking on the door and could not help wondering who would be here. No one knew of this place except Georgie and him. Sliding out from next to his wife, he pulled on his jeans and went to answer the door.

"Morgan, how the hell did you find me?" He growled.

"Spinelli." Was the brisk answer. "Claudia was taken out last night. You need to be in Port Charles. Why of all night, did you pick last night to do a runner?"

"Georgie and I wanted to get away." He said. "Let me get changed. We will be right out." Going back to the bed, he knelt next to her and gently shook her.

"Good morning." She said as she lifted her head to kiss him. "Come back to bed."

"Can't. We have to go. Jason and several of his men are outside. Claudia is in the hospital." He said with regret. "As much as I would like to stay right here, we have to leave."

As she woke up, what he had said occurred to her. "Wait, your sister was shot." With that she bolted out of bed and hurried to into her clothes. Grimacing at the wrinkles she grabbed her purse and rushed to the bathroom.

As she finished making herself presentable she could not help flinching at the aching muscles in her body. Between the wall climb and Johnny, she had used several muscles that hadn't been used in a while.

Jason grimly held out a cup of coffee and then asked Johnny for the keys to his car. Handing them to Milo, he told the younger man to drive the car to the hotel. Then he told Georgie she was going to have to ride back with Francis.

"Jason, since I obviously can't come with Johnny. I will drive the car, Milo can ride as my guard, but the car can be tricky." With that she grabbed the keys and kissed Johnny before getting in the car and taking off. Milo hadn't even gotten his seatbelt on.

Cody looked up and asked "Is that one of those; she is a pissed off wife things, or does she always drive like that."

"Combination of the two, she tends to drive like that and she is a pissed off wife. Jason, she doesn't like to be told what to do." Jason was shaking his head realizing the his image of Georgie was a surface image, he had never taken the time to get to know the girl and he was starting to realize she was as stubborn as his own sister and his wife.

"She likes to be asked." Said Francis with a nod of his head at Jason, who was amused at the subtle reminder, so did Elizabeth. He had found the perfect house while driving to get Johnny and had called the estate agent to buy it, when he had been reminded that Elizabeth would want to see it.

As the women gathered, Elizabeth could not help thinking when did she agree to host a party this morning. The only person missing was Maxie. The blond had called gleeful about the articles and said she was stuck at work. The funny thing was Elizabeth didn't recall inviting her over.

"Okay, we have to make some decisions. We agree that to have this over two days. The first day is the carnival followed by the concert, Friday night. Saturday is the auction followed by the ball."

"The posters are being printed as we speak; all the vendors are set. We only need items to be auctioned off. Jax has agreed to let us use the ballroom for the evening free. But we need someplace to hold the auction."

"Who do we want to MC?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I was thinking, Patrick and Leo." Suggested Monica.

"As for the location, how about the Haunted Star." Suggested an entering Georgie. Milo was standing outside the door looking rather shaky to the amusement of Cooper.

"There is no way the Spencer's agreed." Said Skye.

"We don't need Luke's permission. When he tricked Tracy into marriage, he gave Dillon some shares as thanks for helping. They were worthless at the time, so when we got divorced, I took them as settlement. Then Luke took on Johnny as a partner. That means between the two of us we own two thirds of that tub."

"Georgie are you sure you want to do that."

"Yes, I do. Now where is all food the voicemail promised? Also Elizabeth do you have any pain relievers. I ache all over and can barely move." She moaned sitting down gingerly.

Monica and Audrey went into taking care mode, until an embarrassed Georgie admitted being sore from the previous evening's exercise. Most of the younger women understood she meant not just the climbing wall.

Carly entered Mercy Hospital to see people were staring at her, she wanted to scream what but held her tongue. Entering her son's room, she saw the three doctors talking to Robin. "I don't want Dr. Scorpio to have anything to do with my son's treatment." She said.

"Tough, I need her." Said House. "You need to be here for your son and let us take care of the medical decisions."

Turing back to Robin, he said "Where are we on the testing."

"The hospital in Llandview has a possible family and Salem does as well. Pine Valley came up with nothing. Dr. Martin will let us know if anything changes. We are waiting on the rest of family members to be tested."

House left, telling Cameron to stay up to date and let him know if anything changes. He was heading to GH with Dr. Foreman.

Jason explained to Johnny what he knew, then left the hospital to go to Roselawn and deal with Courtney. He was not looking forward to this. Carly had left the hospital, seeing Jason getting into the waiting truck. Getting into the car she followed as discreetly as possible.

Johnny felt years older than he was by the time he left his father's room. Anthony's blatant disregard for Claudia made him sick. How could any man walk away from his own child like that? Now matter what had happened.

Walking to his sister's room, he saw Mac and Harper outside her room. "Commissioner, why didn't anyone call Georgie or me?"

"I left messages at the hotel, Marty said you hadn't returned. I wanted to tell you in person. Do you have any idea why this hit man took out your sister?"

"No, I heard where she was shot, Trevor. Ric and Sonny all make some sense. But she isn't dead."

"Trevor was shot in the groin, we know that wasn't a mistake. Why shoot Claudia in the spine? What is the message?" Asked Harper.

Johnny turned and asked an entering Patrick if he could visit his sister.

"Sure, but she is heavily sedated, it is doubtful she will know you are there."

Johnny hesitated by the door, then went over to see Claudia. The guilt his when he saw her attached to the machines. They were breathing for her, as well as monitoring her heart and lungs.

He was having flashbacks of his childhood, a time when the only person who had stood for him was her. The loneliness he had felt until he had fallen in love with Georgie. Just when he started to loss it, he felt a gentle hand rubbing his shoulder.

"I know. You love her but at the same time don't trust her." Said Margie.

"For a long time she was the only person I had, then I met Georgie. Last month when I was on trial, she saved me. Yet, she would destroy my life without a minute's hesitation if it would benefit her plans." He said sadly. "She would take out Georgie just to separate us."

"Your father is responsible for this. When she was younger she had a gentle soul, your father burnt it out of her with his careless disregard and then his illness destroyed what little was left of her. She has been in so much pain, but she is possessive of you. In the same manner as your father. You are a possession to a certain extent."

"I know but it doesn't ease the guilt. I will always love the Claudia who was there for me as a child; the one I have seen glimpses of since her return."

As Elizabeth entered Mercy she was glad that Georgie was with her, the younger girls glow of happiness made her smile. After the confrontation with Lucky when she had dropped Jake off to join Cam at the daycare she was frustrated. Alan calling asking for Cam to come in to reassure his former playmates he wasn't dead had made him so happy.

The meetings with the women had given her a sense that the day would be a good one as long as she avoided Carly. She had completely forgotten about Lucky. He had stood outside the door when Jeff had escorted Jake and her into the new daycare.

When Cameron had called Alan grandpa and asked if his daddy had gone to daycare there, she could hear him cracking his knuckles. Cooper had stood between them and the angry man but she had been worried. She had told the guards that she would appreciate it if he was discreetly dealt with if he should approach her sons.

Jeff had been telling her about the changes in looking at the backgrounds of hospital personnel. Lucky had waited until they were almost to the half-deserted hub, then he approached. "HOW DARE YOU TELL MY MOTHER ABOUT OUR DIVORCE?"

Elizabeth turned and said "Lucky you are pissed because I told your mommy the truth that you are a lying cheating scum who is more interested in sleeping with a whore than protecting kids from her?"

"She kicked me out, told me to leave my home. She blames me for everything, like you weren't a lying bitch that told me Jake was mine."

"Lucky get out of here, now." Said Jeff. "This is my hospital and I don't want you in it." With that he nodded to the security personnel and had him removed. Lucky had tried to say he was an officer but the dark-haired guard sneered at him. "Really, the Herald said you were fired."

Jason was standing outside the room watching as Courtney played with the dolls. It gave him the creeps to see her touching the boy doll. Turning to Lainey he said "What is her mood?"

"She should be fine to talk to; you might be better off with her like this. She has a childlike honestly while under the influence of her meds. Without them most of the staff is afraid to turn their backs."

Jason entered and waited for her to notice him. "Jason! Hi, are you here to take me home. I think we need to consider having a child so that you don't miss Jake so much."

"Why would I miss my son?" He asked.

"Sonny said he was going to make Elizabeth and her evil children disappear. That it would be just like it was before. You would forget you ever had a son." She smiled up at him.

Counting to ten, he said "I need to ask you some questions, okay?"

"You just did silly." She giggled.

"Why did you lie to me saying we had sex the night we had dinner together?"

"Carly would have wanted me to. She told me that you really cared for me, that it was why you were protecting me while I was stripping. That the only thing in our way was Elizabeth, that she had gotten to know all about you and wormed her way in and that you were afraid to kick her out. That she knew too much about your business." She said earnestly. "So I lied to help us. I knew that if you thought you had already slept with me it would ease the barriers of your honestly.

Jason wanted to gag; her lie had cost him so much. "Why use bought sperm to get pregnant?"

"The day I went to see my Mom, I saw Ric talking to some old guy and he had bought something in vials that were cold. I saw him leave and followed him. When I got a chance I looked inside, they were sperm with Jason Quartermaine's name on them. I stole two of them and left. When I got home I tried to use a turkey baster to implant the sperm since you wouldn't sleep with me without a condom. Then I got my "friend." She giggled and blushed making Jason want to roll his eyes. "I recalled that with my problem I would have to get an egg as well. Calling the clinic, I ordered one."

"So the baby you miscarried, was mine but not yours."

"No, it was mine too, silly. I was the one carrying it. After Elizabeth got pregnant I knew it was important for me to have your child as well. Even if Ric told you the truth at some point, a child with the woman you loved would trump one created by artificial insemination with a woman you never cared about."

"What about the drugs?

"Well, I was hurting and I needed to get rid of someone."

"Who?" He asked whispering.

"This girl in Arizona called the penthouse, she wanted to talk to you. She said it was important. Her name was Karen Wexler. When I asked Carly and Sonny, he told me that she was a former girlfriend of Jason Quartermaines. So I called her back telling her you were out of town and that I was your wife. She refused to tell me what it was about."

"So you ran her over?" He asked sick to his stomach.

"Not until I got to Arizona and found out she knew about the sperm. I could not risk her telling you. You were distant and I couldn't allow that."

"I was mourning a child that died." He growled.

"Yes, well you were not with me, and Emily was sick, delaying us getting married. I was worried; you were spending time with that man stealer Elizabeth Webber. So I did what I had to do. I eliminated the problem, isn't that what you do?"

"When I walked out of the penthouse telling you it was over and that you were a cold bitch, why did you just accept me coming back."

"Well, you had sex with Elizabeth, and still returned to me knowing I had hit her deliberately. I just figured you forgave me for it. After all she couldn't be that good in bed, Lucky cheated on her, so did Ric." She said with a shrug. "Now when can I go home? I can't wait to show Elizabeth that I am the one you love. After all you did for me, how could you not love me?" She said with a smile.

"Courtney, stop playing with that doll and listen to me." Jason abhorred violence against women but right now it was taking everything in him not to slap her. "First of all, Carly and Sonny destroyed Elizabeth's trust in me. I loved her, not you."

"Then why did you tell me you didn't? You can't lie Jason."

"Wrong, all I have ever done is lie. When I told you I didn't love Elizabeth, at that moment I was hurting. I hated hurting; I hated that everyone else seemed happy but me. I never saw past my own pain. I made mistake by letting you kiss me; I made another one by thinking I slept with you.

After I did that, I should have told you the truth, but I wanted to prove something to Sonny and to myself. You were my way of doing that. I was a coward and didn't go after what I wanted. Which was and is and will always be Elizabeth."

"You married me." She protested.

"Technically I didn't. Courtney, Carly pushed me into that. She set it all up, even told me what to say. I wish to god I had never met either of you. Nor your late brother."

"Sonny will fix this, Carly and he promised that he would make things the way they were back then."

"What do you know about Mike and his knowledge that Cameron is my son?"

"Cam isn't yours; he is Zander Smith's. The tests said so."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"My friend told me so, he was happy about it, it meant that you were out of Elizabeth's life for good, that you would never accept Zander's kid."

"What friend?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you." She replied. "No way, no how. Cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." Jason backed away; she was hugging her knees and rocking back in forth.

"I had no idea." Said Lainey as he left the room. "She is in an ever worse place than Sonny ever was."

As they entered her office, Lainey said "Strangely enough after listening to her, I think that Carly might be the reason she is the way she is. Courtney is easily lead, she is a follower. Carly is capable of manipulating her until she did most of what she did. She is responsible for it, but I see the fine fingerprints of Miss Caroline Spencer in her psychosis."

"She is a danger to my family." He said.

"I know, I need you to see this mornings tapes." Jason watched the video of Courtney pulled the heads off of the dark haired doll, saying time for Mommy to die. Then she had tossed the dolls violently across the room, saying that the demon spawn had to go away. That fire cleansed the demons.

She had the blond male doll doing the damage, then saying to the female doll I love you Courtney, we will always be together. She had them pretending to have sex. He was sick to his stomach.

Carly was upset, Jason had lost her on the interstate. Pulling into the truck stop she ran into to get a hot dog and drink when she saw a picture of Michael above the fold on the Sun, grabbing a copy she tossed it on the seat while exiting the station.

As she drove back to town she was delayed by the bridge rising to allow a cargo ship to pass through. Seeing the Cassidine logo, she sighed and picked up the newspaper knowing it would be at least five minutes before she could pull out.

She wasn't very happy with the article, the reporter hadn't mentioned Jason as his father, instead had gone with father unknown. Turning the page, she found the articles inside. She froze in anger, then screamed in pain. How dare this bastard Todd Manning write these things. This had to be libel or was it slander.

Picking up her phone she called her attorney. Diane just told her she was no longer her client, her child custody attorney told her he only dealt with children's cases. As the bridge lowered, she gunned her engine and drove past the barrier. Speeding up she hit the gas, just as the bridge settled. Throwing her over the side.

The car behind her called 911, then pulled off to the side. Sighing the man dived in, knowing the blond would not last until the rescue teams arrived.

As he pulled her from the river, he was shocked when he saw that it was Carly Spencer. He flinched as she struggled to get away.

Hearing the sirens, he turned to a bystander saying I will go and get a blanket from my car. Then he quickly pulled away, seeing Mac Scorpio leading the charge towards the accident, he stuck the baseball cap on his head, hoping the man didn't recognize him.

Elizabeth had just finished the paperwork, they had two possible families, The Brady's from Salem and the Buchanan's from Llandview. That particular family had ties to Skye. They were waiting on results from London for both groups and were hopeful that one of them would work.

Robin was driving herself crazy, she had been certain she was in labor, only for the pains to stop. Turns out her daughter was not eager to be born just yet. Seeing Georgie talking to Maxie and Brenda, she approached cautiously.

"So I hear were are not delivering today. What are you trying to do, keep me in town even later. I told you the minute you pop out the kid, I'm gone. No way is Auntie Brenda doing diaper duty."

"Robin, she is serious. I had to change Jake this morning, I thought she was going to pass out from the smell. Ask Lily." said a snickering Elizabeth.

"Can't she is on a plane to Brazil as we speak." Elizabeth looked at her watch and groaned, how had time flown so fast today. "Do you have plans this evening, I need to tell you what my insane parents are up to."

"Why don't you and Patrick stop by later, we want to talk to the two of you anyhow. Jason might have found us a house. Emily and I drove by it today while we were trying to air her out a little. It's perfect. Craftsman, two stories, lots of trees with a pool and a sunroom if I want to paint.

"She forgot to mention the guard house, huge garage and large expanse of lawn." said Emily as she walked up. Georgie went over and pretended to sniff the resident.

Emily turned and swatted her, "It's not nice to pick on the sore and smelly."

"What happened today?" asked Maxie. She had heard from Spinelli about the cooking lessons and the Emily disasters.

"I somehow, made the entire penthouse smell like rotten feet." she said looking befuddled. "I don't understand it, I followed the same directions as the guys but my food looked nothing like theirs."

"What were you cooking?" asked Brenda.

"Mrs. Hardy had us trying various pasta dishes. Spaghetti, Chicken alfredo, linguine with shrimp."

"Emily maybe you should just give it up, marry a nice chef." said a laughing Georgie.

"Do you know any?" she growled at the younger woman.

"No, but the chef at the Metrocourt is pretty good, young too. You could ask Jax to set you up on a date. After all he looked pretty interested in your suggestion of Diane tying him up." At the Emily took her purse and beat the brunette over the head with it.

"Ladies, this would be more exciting if you were barely dressed and in a vat of baby oil. Any takers?" asked Dr. House as he walked up.

"What a good idea." said Brenda. "Do you think Jason would go for it." she suggested to Elizabeth.

"Brenda, go find Jax and pretend you slept together again." she suggested to the former model. Elizabeth had Nadine coming over to work on the sketch tonight, Robin who they were going to offer the house to, and finally she really wanted to talk to Georgie.

"Fine, but can I come over when you interrogate Georgie about her sex life."

As they entered their home, Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her deeply, to the amusement of their guests but the disgust of their son. Johnny chuckled when he found out the problem. The idea of a little girl chasing the kindergartener was hilarious.

After telling the little boy that he was right girl germs were gross, he said do you know that we have boy cooties. Cameron was very interested and dragged the young mobster off to explain.

While they worked with Nadine and sketching the mystery man, Georgie accessed the computer to put the information into the police program. Robin and Patrick were playing with Jake as Jason stood outside telling Cody and the old guard about Courtney.

"I have to tell Elizabeth later. She is not going to be thrilled with Lainey's suggestion." Cody nodded and made a note to talk to Sean, they had discussed the necessity of taking the bimbo out already. They had no intention of letting her pretend to get well.

Elizabeth checked to Jason was inside then pulled Robin into the room with the women and then turned to Georgie asked "Well, what happened and where were you?"

"We went to the same hotel we got stuck in during the blizzard last year. This time we actually used the bed. I want to work on a few things, but we are almost back to normal."

"Does that mean you had sex?" asked Nadine.

Georgie glared at the blond, "Yes, we did. Several times, want to know what positions?"

Elizabeth and Robin laughed at the antics of the two women, only for them to turn their glares on them. "If Nadine doesn't want to know, I do." volunteered Robin with a laugh.

"Go away, before I tell Patrick all those little secrets you don't want him to know. I am not going to tell you how we had sex."

"Seeing as she is pregnant, I hope she has some awareness of the process." Georgie turned to see her husband standing there, along with the other two men.

"I just want to know what secrets?" asked an intrigued Patrick.

"Well how about her --" Robin placed her hand over Georgie's lips saying "Remember I know your secrets. Johnny did you know that Georgie's biological dad sang."

"No, why would that be a secret." Robin started to sing the song that had haunted both the Jones girls during high school.

"PAX!" shouted Georgie with her hands over her ears to the amusement of the room. "I never want to hear that song EVER AGAIN." she said remembering all the times she had it song to her in school by someone. All I Need, it gave her nightmares and feed her insecurities.

Robin grabbed her stomach, then turned to Elizabeth saying "I'm Sorry." with that she felt her water break all over the nurse's nice clean hardwood floors.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry for the delay, we had satellite problems. Literally no television and internet for days. I had to go to my former workplace to even check my e-mail. Thank god for the technician at direct tv, I lied to him and told him I had a small gathering today at 1 o'clock and needed my internet, so that I could see today's epi. I may be going to heck, but at least I will go happy, after seeing Jason FINALLY offering Elizabeth Italy.

Truth or Die

Chapter 42

Robin was arguing with Patrick as they rolled into the delivery room, she was insisting on Elizabeth being in there with her, not him. The soon to be father had taken offense at her insinuation that he would be helpless, pointing out he was a brain surgeon.

"Did you forget anatomy; this is at the other end." She shouted between pants, Elizabeth had gone to change into scrubs, while Jason had called Georgie to verify that she had reached everyone. Once all the arguing was finished, Jason was sitting in the waiting room watching Patrick pace and muttering under his breath.

"Where is my little girl?" Asked Robert as he entered along with Noah and Anna.

"In delivery." Stated Patrick, and then he went back to pacing. Jason saw the two agents glare at him then ask why he was there.

" Elizabeth is in with Robin. Maxie and Mac are on the way." He said.

"Where is Georgie?" Questioned Maxie as she entered. "She said she would be here."

"She is downstairs with Johnny. They should be up in a few minutes."

As the group sat there, Jason watched Anna and Robert avoiding each other. He was rather curious as to why the agents seemed so interested in Elizabeth and him."

"Ahem." Said Georgie who then laughed as the entire room turned and looked at her. " Elizabeth is on her way."

The nurse walked into the room, hugging and whispering to Patrick. Then getting his permission, she waited until he left to join Robin to announce "A little girl, 5pds, 6 ounces. They are currently running the needed tests on her, Robin is fine just a few stitches."

"When can we see her?" Asked Anna.

"Probably not until the morning, she did well, but is a little tired. The baby came awfully fast. Kelly wants Robin to sleep as soon as she has held her daughter. Congratulations, grandparents." Then she returned to Robin.

"Oh god. It's official; I'm a grandmother." Moaned Anna to the amusement of the rest of the room. Patrick reentered the room, with a large smile about fifteen minutes later.

"They put a rush on the preliminary tests; so far, our little girl is healthy. They will need to run some more tests, but things look very good." After some not so gentle backslapping on Roberts's account, he said "Georgie, Robin would like you to come and see her."

Johnny walked down the hall with the two of them, listening as Patrick explained what they had learned so far, a distant part of him amused that his wife understood the medical jargon they were tossing back and forth.

Elizabeth was exiting when they arrived, she waited with Johnny who watched through the window as Robin yawned and then handed the little girl to her cousin. As Georgie held the baby, he stopped breathing at the lost dream, Elizabeth saw the look on his face and sent him to a place with some privacy.

Johnny slipped out, heading towards the chapel. While he was happy for Georgie's sake that all was well, he was feeling an emptiness that was still below the surface.

Georgie went back and told her family what Robin had asked, after hugging Mac, she headed to see if she could comfort Johnny. When she entered the chapel, she saw him sitting in a pew. "Do you want to be alone?" She asked softly, only to be pulled into his arms and have his head buried into her shoulder.

"No, how are you with this?"

"Better. Like I said last night, I envy her, but I know how much this means to Robin. I know that our time will come, it's meant to." With that she curled up around him with a few tears of her own. "Let's just sit here, for now."

Elizabeth thanked Nadine for babysitting the boys, only for her to dismiss the need for thanks. "They were really good. Your dad stopped over for a few minutes, he said he would call you tomorrow, something about the festival. And then I used the computer to finish the second sketch."

Elizabeth was startled to realize that she hadn't told Jason what they discovered. She offered up the guestroom, telling Nadine it was late then pulled Jason to the dining room and showed him the drawing and the computer printout.

"There are some subtle differences, but that is AJ, well the real one at least." Announced Jason.

"I know. My own recollections of AJ are from being a teenager; we need to get Monica and Alan to talk to her. Unless I am wrong, AJ has seriously changed personalities or I only ever meet the fake one."

" Elizabeth how is that going to help us find out when they were switched."

"Georgie had a suggestion for that; do you have any idea how to reach Keisha Ward?"

"Yes, why?" He asked warily.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. It's a girl thing." She said with a sly grin. "We could tell you but then you would have to join the club, watch chick flicks, eat Ben and Jerry's and complain about heels and pantyhose. Then when you spilled secrets, we would have to kill you. It's just not a good idea to tell you the secrets of our little club."

Jason picked her up and carried her up the stairs; listening to her reminder that she had two perfectly good legs. Nadine quietly closed the door laughing at Jason's response that he had other uses for them and didn't want to tire them out by letting her walk.

Father Mateo finished with the late parishioner's family. This was the part of the job that filled him with regrets. How many times in his previous life had he caused someone to fell the pain of losing a loved one before it was their time?

Entering the chapel, he saw the couple who appeared to be drawing strength from one another. Nodding at the man who had looked up when he entered, he went to the cross, knelt down and prayed. For the family in mourning because of a child playing with a sharp knife and for the lost souls he had taken too early.

When he had finished he walked back up the aisle, stopping when he realized that young Georgie Jones was the girl asleep with tear tracks down her face. Sitting in the pew in front of the couple, he asked "Is everything okay in Miss Jones family?"

"Yes, her cousin just had a healthy little girl, this evening." Father Mateo recalled the rumors and innuendo in the newspaper and recalled Father Coates counseling the young woman on her own loss.

"These things take time; there is no schedule for dealing with grief. If either of you need to talk, please feel free to stop into the rectory."

"Father, May I ask you a personal question?"

"I will try and answer if I can, Mr. Zachara."

"How do you reconcile who you are with who you were? How do you get past that past?"

"For me, it was no one event. The loss of my niece, and then prison helped me deal with my life. I started going to the prison chapel for peace and quiet. One day I realized I had found peace of another sort, of knowing my calling and the settling of my soul. While I can never change my past, and will someday face a reckoning of my sins, for now I try to help others, one person at a time."

"I spent many years hating my father, now he is dying. I had to forgive him, not for him but for me. My sister went from the savior while I was a kid to the person who can save me one minute to the person destroying me the next. She is lying in a hospital bed, you might say I helped put her there."

"We are each responsible for our own actions no matter what you may have asked; she is responsible for her deeds."

"Then there is my son, who because of my actions didn't live to breathe." He said sadly. Georgie was awake but she was hoping that Father Mateo could get through to him where she couldn't. Hearing the priest hesitate she looked up and said "Johnny, what happened that night was not your fault. It was the culmination of many things."

"She is correct. Last year I almost left the priesthood after the Metrocourt Hostage Crisis, I was there, and I hurt a man to protect others after swearing I would never harm another human being ever again. Father Coates made me face the fact that without my help others would have died. I almost did die.

Now I have no way of knowing exactly what happened, but you need to think about this, did you have the knowledge you do now? Hindsight is an incredibly seductive tool, but the fact is, you only know these facts afterwards, otherwise you would have done things differently before. The men who learn the facts and say that they would change nothing are the fools." With that food for thought, he left the two of them still sitting there.

Georgie looked at her watch and suggested they head to Kelly's for breakfast, then home to bed after checking on the patients.

Nadine joined the Morgan family and Spinelli for breakfast, the hacker was rather eager to get rid of Jason, to the mobster's amusement. His family was going to look at their potential new home with the hacker and Sean.

"Nadine, do you have time for lunch today?" Asked a harassed Elizabeth as she got her third phone call in fifteen minutes while reading the paperwork an excited Spinelli had given her.

"Sure, I'm off today." She said.

"Instead of lunch, how about spending the day with Emily and I."

Once she agreed, she borrowed a fresh top from Elizabeth and off they went for the day. Looking back as the rounded the corner by the Quartermaine mansion, she laughed at the procession they made down the street. Two black SUV's and a Lincoln town car followed by her little beater driven by one of the guards. When they arrived at the Quartermaine's she was invited in while they dropped off the boys.

She saw Edward and ducked into a room, the Quartermaine Patriarch scared her a little. But she quickly got over that when she heard petite Elizabeth backing the elder man into a room while lecturing him. Only for Emily and Brenda to join her while making bets with one another.

Skye waited until Elizabeth was finished and then promised to be there for the day. "I have to get some more items for the auction so I will be here on the phone all day."

Brenda harassed Elizabeth for forgetting to call her about Robin, then left with a teddy bear so large that Alice had to help carry it to the car for her. As the three women left the mansion they saw the model and the maid trying to strap it into the car as they waved good bye on the way to meet the agent.

Emily had been brought up to speed in regards to AJ, and was asking Nadine so many questions the young blond didn't even have a chance to answer before she would spit out another one in her excitement.

As they pulled onto the property, the peace and quiet and the beautiful color on the fall leaves charmed Elizabeth. She saw the agent and waited for Jason to arrive, they wanted to look at the house together. When she heard the engine of the motorcycle arriving, she asked the two women to distract the man so they could look at the house without his trying to sell it to them.

After dealing with the agent's obvious happiness that someone was interested in the house, they entered to finally look inside. Elizabeth was looking at open floor plans and room for the boys and hopefully the girls to come, Jason was considering security and the need for room to grow.

After finishing inside, they went outside to look at the yard and the outlying buildings. "What do you think?" He asked.

"It's a little big, Jason." Was her only comment.

"Do you think you can see us living here?" He asked.

"It's a wonderful house, but Jason it's over 8,000 sq. feet. We could move Spinelli, Leticia and still have room for all those kids we discussed. What do you think?" She asked.

Jason started to answer with a neutral response, and then recalled his promise to tell her what he thought. "I can see us here. There is lots of room, but there will be times that it seems too small, as well as too big. Did you see the old oak tree in the middle of the backyard?" He asked with enthusiasm.

Elizabeth knew that he would have people putting in a tree house as soon as he signed the papers, for a man who claimed to not have an imagination; he certainly seemed to be plotting while circling it earlier. "Yes, let's do it. We need to upgrade some things, the pool needs a fence, and the boys are going to want to bring their play set."

"We need a dog as well." He said, "A nice safe dog like a greyhound or Great Dane."

"I can just seem me taking a Great Dane to the park; I would look as silly as he dragged me around by the leash. How about a nice poodle?" She suggested.

"The poor thing would be laughed at, I agree with Jason, a nice great big dog that will tire out the boys and protect them at the same time." Emily supplied her two cents to the conversation with Nadine agreeing with an absent minded yes, her mind still on the fact that they seemed to think she had slept with Emily's brother.

Luke wondered what possible reason could have Zachara ordering him to meet him on the Haunted Star. He had called Lulu and his daughter had no idea why Johnny was so eager to meet him. Walking down the gangplank he saw him sitting in the casino holding some papers. "If this is you wanting me to buy your shares back, you are out of luck."

"No, I intend to stay a partner in the Haunted Star, which is what we need to talk about." He said pouring himself a shot of scotch. Lulu was hidden in the gangway; she knew that he wouldn't be able to stay away. "In fact, I intend to make some changes to our arrangement."

"What kind of changes?" Asked Luke. "Now that laundering money is out. My daughter will be relived to find out you are still invested in her future since she no longer has a job with that glad rag."

"The only changes are where I force you to sell me your shares. As for Lulu's future, that is her responsibility."

"I have no intention of selling you my shares. My family will keep this tub."

Lulu knew that Johnny would remember that they had first made love here; he wasn't the sort to tell, so he must want to keep the memories close to his heart.

"Actually Mr. Spencer, you might want to reconsider that, my partner doesn't trust you, and quite frankly neither do I. We have plans for the boat and you aren't part of them."

"What partner, Morgan, between the two of you, you own fifty percent of the casino, that's all."

"Actually my attorney made sure that I got equal shares of the boat from you. That would mean I own two-thirds currently, in spite of your attempted fraud."

"Just what are you talking about?"

"Dillon Hornsby, do you remember signing over a third for his help dealing with Tracy?" He asked. Luke started to feel uneasy, and then shook the feeling. If Dillon had recalled owning the shares he had given young Spielberg in a fit of generosity he would have turned them over to Tracy when she was trying to shut the place down.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Luke said feigning disinterest.

"Really, well, it seems that when Lulu slept with Dillon, and Georgie divorced him, she received the shares in the divorce." Luke felt his eyes twitching, he knew the gig was up, according to Lucky Georgie was blaming Lulu for her miscarriage so she would be out to hurt his little girl anyway possible.

"Luke, we talked to a judge, with your rather obvious intent to commit fraud, he agreed that the money I put up entitles me to purchase your remaining shares. This is paperwork to inform you that the judge agrees that you only own one-third. Enclosed is a check for half a million dollars, take it and be happy."

"This isn't over." Luke said, knocking the check out of his hand. "What do you think this is payoff for using my daughter like a whore?" He said furious with the younger man. "Thanks to you she has been chased by a murderer, almost killed by her ex, killed a man and ended up in a cell next to her mother. Yet you walk away like you did nothing wrong."

"A little late to be playing father of the year isn't it. You certainly took my money to fix this tub up. Luke, as for what happened between Lulu and I, you're right. I made a mistake but from what I have heard and seen you are no one to be throwing stones. Lulu has made plenty of errors and hurt plenty of people including my wife. She is the primary reason that Georgie suffered a miscarriage last year. So don't you dare act like Lulu is a victim, she isn't."

Lulu waited until Johnny walked off the boat and followed him, not wanting her father to hear her asking him to talk to her. "Johnny, please slow down, I need to talk to you."

Stopping at the silver SUV, he turned and said "I don't think there is anything to say."

"Look, I know that you feel like you owe Georgie something, but don't act like you never loved Me. " she said.

"Lulu, I'm sorry, I had no right getting involved with you. I'm sorry you are suffering from a broken heart, but the fact is I love Georgie, I have told you this. All you are doing is making yourself look like a fool. Let it go."

"Why did you tell me you loved me if you didn't mean it? Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love Me. " she shouted, getting the attention of the middle aged blond woman. Laura started across the lot to find out what was going on.

Johnny looked at her, sighing, he said "Lulu, I don't love you. I was in a very dark place and you helped me, but I am not in love with you. I tried to replace the nothing in my life with something, but it was fools gold. Lulu, I'm sorry you were hurt, but the fact is I love Georgie, she is my wife. WE have plans for our future; please make some for your own."

Lulu wanted to scream but had a better plan, she was going to make him pay for breaking her heart and she knew her dad would help her.

Laura watched as the dark-haired young man just callously broke her little girl's heart. "How could you do that, don't you know how completely in love with you she is?"

Johnny had been through an emotional roller coaster that day, and finally snapped. "I wish she wasn't. But she has hurt Georgie so much, I really don't care. She was the main cause of the death of our child and has yet to apologize to Georgie or me about that, all she can say is we hurt her, what about the pain she has caused. Look, you have no idea what is going on or that damage she has done."

"What about the damage Georgie has done to Lulu? The Jones girls have gotten away with murder in this town, most of it may be Maxie, but Georgie isn't without blame. She is a selfish girl who was the reason Sage Alcazar was murdered. She locked the girl in a freezer during a blackout with a killer on the loose."

"Mrs. Spencer, I am not going to stand here and get into a shouting match with you, I understand Lulu is your daughter and you want her to be happy. However, I am not the person to make her happy." With that he got into his car and left, glad Georgie had gone to see Jax about her new job. He was counting down until they could finally get some sleep.

Carly got up from her bed, looking over she saw her Momma sitting in the chair by the fireplace. "Momma, why are you here?"

"Carly, you're awake; do you remember yesterday, do you remember driving out by Roselawn and the Lift Bridge?"

"Yes, I was trying to find Jason, but lost him by the truck stop. I picked up a newspaper, the Sun. I was reading it while waiting for a Cassidine ship to pass through. I was angry at the lies and then my attorney refused to help me sue the publisher of the Sun. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible, so I drove past the barrier and then things get foggy." She said puzzled.

"You were speeding and went over the side. The car is totaled. A man jumped in and pulled you out of the river. Mac said when he arrived the gentleman had already left, but that if he hadn't dived in you would have died. What were you thinking?" She scolded.

"I-I'm not sure I was. I was furious about the paper, not finding Jason. I think I recall being in the water, but I must be wrong."

"Why?" She asked puzzled at the look on Carly's face.

"The guy, who pulled me out, he reminded me of someone. Someone I know is dead." She did not want to tell her mother that she had seen AJ until she had proven it.

Jason was trying to figure out which flower was appropriate, Elizabeth had sent flowers to Robin along with chocolates for her daughter's birth, but it had made him want to send Elizabeth some as well, but the only thing he knew was he didn't want to send white roses. They reminded him of the warehouse fire and Lucky. As he walked among the flowers, he heard the door open and someone asking the clerk for Scarlet carnations."

"How many would you like sir?" The clerk as with as professional tone as possible, this guy was cute, almost as cute as Jason Morgan who was wandering the aisles, just hopefully not as dangerous.

"Twenty-five buds, with a balloon saying Happy Birthday. Please arrange for it to be delivered tomorrow morning." Handing her the money and the address, he asked "do you know where the nearest bakery is? There used to be one on Fifth Street but it was closed when I drove by."

"That closed several years ago sir. There is a French pastry shop by the new Market place but other than that you would need to go to the grocery store. Or you could try the Metrocourt; they have really nice desserts."

"Thank you, now these will be delivered tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. She's a lucky girl." She said with a smile. As he heard the door closing, Jason came around with the vase and asked to have an arrangement placed inside and sent to his wife.

"Certainly sir, but we can't take responsibility for the safety of the vase." She said a little scared.

Jason stopped to think about it, and then said, "do you time to make the arrangement now, and then I can take it home with me." After agreeing, she went in the back and made up the rather expensive arrangement leaving Jason standing at the counter.

As he looked down at the paper in front he saw the name and address on the flowers. Calling Spinelli he told the younger man to locate all video footage from near the flower shop, he wanted it at the house this afternoon. Calling Epiphany he asked if tomorrow was Nadine's birthday.

"Mr. Morgan, you know I can't release personal information in regards to my staff, I will say that we are having cake and ice cream with her tomorrow."

" Eureka !" Shouted the technician. They had located a match for young Michael Corinthos, calling Dr. Drake and Mrs. Webber he went to locate Dr. House on their orders. The Buchanan's had been a ninety- percent match but the Brady's were almost a ninety five percent match.

Patrick was glad to escape Brenda; the model was certainly unique. She had sent his new daughter a teddy bear that was larger than he was. Cassius had just about fallen on it when he had brought the huge brown bear into the room, followed by Brenda carrying flowers, and two other orderlies with chocolates and balloons.

"What happened to the minute I gave birth you were out of here?" Asked a laughing Robin as her best friend tossed her the box with the chocolates and headed straight for the baby.

"I think I will hang around until you try to get me to change a diaper. What is her name?" She demanded as she touched the outer dome. "Why is she in this thing? Is everything okay? Why did Patrick leave, doesn't he know you need him here?"

Robin laughed and said "Just how much of the chocolate did you eat before coming here. Her name is still undecided. I had intended to name her for Georgie, when we thought we had lost her. Now we aren't sure. She is in the containment crib just to be on the safe side. Only Georgie, Patrick, and I have held her. Elizabeth did of course when she brought her in. Everything is well within perimeters, As for Patrick; you scare him, besides I sent him to take care of Michael. They found a family."

Jason rushed into the hospital, Elizabeth had told him very little on the phone just that they had a match and that the family was here. Then after meeting them, she requested his presence rather urgently. Seeing the Brady's in the waiting room along with his wife, he called for her from the doorway.

Walking over, Elizabeth pulled him into an empty room, the nurse at the hub glaring at them. She had been rather unpleasant about the fact that the GH nurses and doctors had taken over this entire floor, pretty much. "Jason, there is a young man in there, named Frankie, I just wanted to give you a heads up. He looks a LOT LIKE AJ, by a lot I mean a lot."

Jason frozen and went back in, seeing the man in question, he saw there were a lot of differences but he did have a resemblance to the man who had pretended to be AJ. Looking around the room, seeing the red hair, he turned to an entering Patrick, "Just what did the tests say?"

"They are somehow related, second cousins from what the tests said."

"Excuse me, are you Dr. House or Dr. Drake?" Asked Kayla the spokesperson for her family.

"I'm Dr. Drake, thank you, all of you for doing this. Did your doctor back home explain this procedure?"

"Yes that it is a simple transfusion, but that it had to be person to person, not why it makes a difference though."

"Basically they discovered that doing this directly increased the chances of the patient waking up. It's like using an original program, not a copy. The less chance of corrupting the data."

"When do you want to start?" She asked the young doctor.

"We are just waiting for the little boy's guardian to arrive."

"From what I read, his mother isn't quite a stable person, are you sure she won't back out at some point."

"His grandmother was appointed his medical and legal guardian a little over two hours ago; we are good to go." Kayla went to speak with her family to once again explain how the procedure would work.

Matt stepped into the chapel and saw his mother standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother come to visit her son?"

"Mom unless there is a monetary reason you would not visit. So why are you here and how are you going to ruin my life this time?"

"How would you like a little revenge on the woman who had you removed from your place at the Scorpio's?"

As Elizabeth entered Michael's room, she saw Carly sitting with her son telling him how things would be different once he woke up. That Jason was going to take him to Africa finally and that they were going to be a family. Just shaking her head she retreated and backed into an older man standing there. "May I help you?"

"I'm Bo Brady; I was just heading back to the waiting room when I saw the little boy. What happens after the procedure? Does he go home to his mother?"

"No, to his grandmother actually. Carly has to go through court ordered treatment before even being allowed to visit with her sons. May I ask about your interest?"

"I saw the way you were looking at Frankie, then I saw Morgan looking at him. I goggled Mr. Morgan and his family. I think I know who the little boy's father is. When we are finished with today's transfusions, do you think my wife and I could talk to you and your husband?"

Sam was being wheeled down the hallway when she saw Elizabeth talking to some guy, it took some energy but she asked her police escort to have Mac Scorpio come to visit, she was going to destroy that smug bitch and Jason as well. The FBI would be real interested if she told them where the bodies were buried. It might even keep her out of prison.

Now I have a question. Do we want Robert or Luke to be Matt's father?


	44. Chapter 44

Truth or Die

Chapter 44

"Carly, we have to prep Michael." The blond turned to glare at Elizabeth, and then looking at her watch; said "I will be back in a few hours."

Monica was correct, even in the middle of saving her child's life Carly was going to try and blow hers out of the water. Turning to an entering Leyla and Nadine, she said "Patrick wants Michael prepped. I have to be a GH for the board meeting, please take care of him."

Nadine had been surprised when Patrick had called and asked for her help, but with Elizabeth having to attend a board meeting she could understand why they would want another GH nurse on the case.

Elizabeth was amused by the blonde's insistence on coming with her and changing at Mercy, the idea that she had slept with the missing AJ seemed to send her into a deep funk.

Entering GH, Elizabeth saw that she had an hour, so she went exploring the changes her father had helped institute into the hospital, mostly security arrangements, but there were a few things that had Epiphany giddy with pleasure.

Epiphany had told her about the new parking garage procedures and security measures, something she had been asking Dr. Ford to install for months. The new dispensary procedures, the way scrubs were to be recycled. As well as time saving measures like handheld computers and interconnected beepers that made it less necessary to page people.

Elizabeth wasn't sure she liked the last one; it allowed someone to access a computer and find out where a person was who had the beeper at any time on hospital grounds. Her in-laws and father would be able to track her down when she wanted to escape them.

Seeing Dr. Hunter up ahead, she debated avoiding the arrogant intern but knew she needed to speak to him. "Matt, do you have a few minutes."

"Let me guess, now that you had me evicted from the Scorpio house, the Spencer house, you now want me to leave GH, no way. I earned this residency, just because Princess Emily has returned doesn't mean I should get kicked out."

"Rather defensive, aren't you." She said, "No, I just wanted to know how living at Kelly's was working out."

"Just great, why would I possibly need sleep during the day, after all I am only stuck working shifts twenty-four on, twenty four off." He replied.

"You know, I know what residences make, so don't act like you are that hard-up for money. The nurses make less than you and they can afford housing."

"They aren't carrying student loans are they." He replied, annoyed with the rich nurse telling him that he should be able to move wherever he wanted.

"Look Matt with your attitude no wonder no one wants to help you. Here, this is a list of apartments, a few are down by the docks, all are well within your price range." With that she walked away regretting the impulse to help after finding out his situation.

With Holly Sutton as a mother, it couldn't be easy. Something had told the brunette that Miss Sutton wasn't the milk and cookies at bedtime sort of parent and she had wanted to help. Well, the list was as far as she was willing to go.

Entering the Boardroom she saw Carly with Amanda Barrington, from the way the older woman was looking her way, Carly was talking about her and unaware she was in the room. She smiled as Edward and Tracy nodded to her. When she had called to check on the boys, Alan was home for lunch along with Monica and Skye.

"In case you didn't know, this is a meeting for the board." Announced Carly as she came up behind her. "You will have to come back and discuss that little festival you have planned later. We have important business to discuss."

"Let's take our seats." Announced Jeff as he entered the room, followed by Audrey. As they settled in the seats Carly was complaining about the brunette to a few of the older board members who had no idea why either of them where there.

"Now that we are seated, I have some announcements. First as I am sure you are aware Michael "Sonny" Corinthos died recently. In his will he left his board seat to Caroline Spencer. We need to put her acceptance up to a vote."

Elizabeth watched as it dawned on Carly that she wasn't automatically a member of the board, she looked like she had swallowed a lemon as she looked at the various members who were sure to vote against her like Tracy, Edward and Alexis.

"Before we get to voting we need to introduce Elizabeth Morgan." Announced Alexis from her seat at the far end. "As many of you are aware Elizabeth is the granddaughter of Steve and Audrey Hardy. She inherited Steve's seat upon his death and was voted upon several years ago. However due to a clerical error in Lee Baldwin's office; she was unaware of her duty to attend."

As congratulations came to Elizabeth, Carly's face went from pink to white and finally she turned purple at the realization that using her seat on the board to take down Elizabeth Webber was one more failed plan. As they settled into their seats, Edward suggested that they vote on Caroline Spencer.

"A show of hands for?" asked the curmudgeon. "Against?" Turning to Carly he said "The nays have spoken, thank you for your interest on serving on our Board we will be sure to let your husband's attorney know that you have been rejected."

Carly got up and stormed out the door, how dare they, that little snit had voted for her. Like Elizabeth had wanted her on the board, she had only done it so that Jason wouldn't be upset with her when he found out what happened.

Elizabeth saw the questions in Audrey and Edward's faces, after the meeting ended, she explained. "While I dislike Carly, she could have been a good opponent on the board."

"Elizabeth, she intended to use her seat to get you fired." Said an unbelieving Audrey.

"She could have tried. Grams, will be starting on the mural for the pediatrics ward some time this week since they approved of the design. Nadine, Leyla, and Emily have all agreed to help." Seeing her grandmother wince at Emily's name, she asked "What did she burn this morning. I thought it went well."

"It did, I am teaching her how to heat things up in the microwave. The boys are working on soups and salads." She said proudly. At least two of her students were doing well.

As Elizabeth entered Mercy she saw Lainey was waiting for her answer like she promised. "I will do it, when do you want me there."

"Are you sure?" Lainey asked worried. She needed to have Elizabeth confront Carly with Courtney watching. The younger blond had followed Carly, but the insanity had caused her to take it further than it would have gone otherwise.

"Let's aim for tomorrow. Why are we meeting in ER by the way?" she asked puzzled.

"Cody, a friend of his was having a PTSD episode. He asked me to treat him. The VA has given me a contract to treat patients with the disorder since I have shown success with a few patients." She admitted as the bay doors opened and two gurneys rolled past followed by several police officers and medics, there had been an accident on Cortland Street.

When Cody arrived with his friend, the sirens sent the newly calmed man back into a rage. Lainey tried to give him the shot he required, only for Elizabeth to end up holding the syringe. As they tried to restrain the man, with the Elizabeth's guard helping, she took off the protective covering to give the man the shot.

As the former soldier throw off Cody and Marco, he grabbed Elizabeth and the syringe, saying he wasn't going back, they couldn't make him. As he pushed the needle in Elizabeth's arm, she collapsed into Marco's arms.

Lainey reached into Elizabeth's purse cursing her friend for carrying such a large bag today. Finding the stun gun she shot the man, bringing him down. Yelling for the security guards to restrain the man, she rushed to check on her friend.

Cody reached for the hospital phone and figuring out the buttons paged Morgan from the upper floors. His boss was going to go ballistic. Lainey and Marco placed an unconscious Elizabeth on a gurney as one of the ER doctors checked her vitals.

Jason slammed into the room having run down the stairs. "Lainey what the hell happened?"

"She is going to be fine. She was given a shot meant for a patient. We are going to move her up a couple of floors while I figure out how long she will be asleep." Calling over to GH, she informed Dr. Webber what happened and asked to speak to Kelly Lee.

"Dr. Lee speaking, how may I help you?" asked Kelly.

"I need you to tell me as accurately as possible Elizabeth's weight, she just got shot with a sedative mixed with a mild hallucinogenic, that helps a patient deal with horrifying memories without the emotions."

"I assume this is the new drug for PTSD patients that Robin was talking about."

"Just get over to Mercy, now." She called and asked to speak to Robin only to be informed she was on her way down.

"Lainey, how much of it did she get?" asked the new parents.

"The whole dose, 40 cc's." announced Lainey as Jason was holding onto Elizabeth's hands.

"Someone tell me what is going on now!" said Jason in a calm and cold voice, one that the incoming guards and Monica recognized. "What is happening to Elizabeth."

Robin knew she had to explain since she was the one researching the drug, "Jason, it's a memory drug, it is like rewinding a movie and watching it in fast forward. The dosage is given according to how deep the trauma and the weight of the patient, with Elizabeth weighing almost a hundred pounds less and not having a current underlying trauma she will basically be reliving her life."

Jason's mind raced as all the terrible things that had happened to Elizabeth, turning to Robin he said "Do you have any idea of the things that are going to come to the forefront, her rape, the fire that killed Lucky, her kidnapping, the bomb in her studio, her miscarriages, give her something to stop this, now!"

"Jason, I can't." she said helplessly as she explained that it could do more harm.

"Then everyone get out, do what you need to make her comfortable then get out." he said in a deadly tone of voice. "Patrick, let Bobbie know I will be staying down here with Elizabeth and have someone ask Audrey to stay with the boys, then leave. Cody take care of things, if you need help ask Francis."

_**Elizabeth was having a great time, she was coloring with her gramps, turning to the dark haired man she asked if she could move in, that mommy never has time to play with her.**_

"_**If I thought your parents would let us, I would move you out here." he said with a kiss on the top of her head and a mental note to talk to Jeff, he knew that his son loved his daughter, but work had been consuming the man for the last few years. **_

_**As she left the truck stop, Elizabeth reflected on the woman's words, she knew she had been lucky to make it to Port Charles without harm. Now to reach her grandmother's house. Seeing Sarah standing there, she knew**__**she**__**wouldn't**__** be happy to see her, she never was.**_

_**Grams had been upset to realize that Elizabeth had been left alone, what on earth were her parents thinking, just because Sarah and her didn't get along was no reason to pawn their daughter off on neighbors while sending her sister here. **_

_**Elizabeth took one look at Lucky and knew he was the boy for her. He was perfect, now she just had to get close to him. Seeing Emily getting harassed she decided to help Lucky's friend. As she listened, she could only think how much their superior attitude reminded her of Sarah.**_

_**Emily was grateful for the help, but Elizabeth was nothing like sweet and kind Sarah, she looked like trouble, she reminded her of Carly, tough and nothing but trouble and more trouble.**_

_**Watching Lucky and her sister leave, Elizabeth felt her heartbreaking at the same time as she felt rage. Sarah knew how she felt about Lucky and this was just plain old spite on her part. **_

_**Telling her grams she would be meeting her date at the dance and listening as Grams said any boy who expected a girl to meet him at the dance wasn't worth the time or effort, she winced. What would grams say if she knew that the boy just claimed to not made the date with her at all. **_

_**Walking through the park, Elizabeth looked at her watch and saw that it was too early to go home, she found a bench and in spite of the cold sat down to wait. She had no intention of looking like a loser to her sister. **_

_**Feeling the presence of someone she started to turn only to feel someone's hand on her, the**__**n**__** nothing, just numbness and lots of pain. Crying long after the man had finished hurting her all she could think was being thought a loser worse that what had just happened?"**_

Monica watched from the observation window with Alan and Jeff as her son tried to calm down a hysterical and unconscious Elizabeth. The pain her daughter-in-law was feeling went straight through her, but she had to let her regain consciousness without drugs.

Jeff wanted to scream at the pain his child was feeling, the worst part was knowing she was repeating the pain from a time in her life when she had been deserted by her family. His obsession with not being in the shadow of his father and his wife's blaming their youngest for her career mishaps caused part of this pain.

Emily entered and talked quietly to her parents, then entered the room, Jason had chased them out earlier, but she needed to make him eat something for Elizabeth's sake. "Jason, let me sit with her for a while." she said softly.

"Emily, she is remembering the rape. I-I ca-can't reach her, according to Lainey's explanations, since she isn't suffering from PTSD she is feeling everything, how do I help her?" he turned and looked at his sister.

"By letting us help as well. Now here, it's soup, Elizabeth told me the other day you love it." she said handing him the carafe, seeing his grimace, she asked what.

"She was kidding, I loath soup, when I was shot that was all she would let me eat." he admitted. Emily looked up at that and grinned briefly as Elizabeth cried out again. Jason just thrust the bowl into Emily's hands as Elizabeth seemed to be trying to get out of bed, only for her to call out to Lucky.

Even knowing it was an unconscious request, it went straight through Jason. He had tried to call the younger man when Lainey had explained how thoroughly Elizabeth would be remembering, but the younger man had declined to come and be here. Bobbie who had come down to see what was going on, had winced and threatened her nephew to no avail.

Elizabeth seemed to be calming down a little, when Patrick joined them, "Jason, I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to you quickly. We will be right outside, Dr. Webber would like to come in for few minutes."

Jason hesitated but agreed when he saw Elizabeth had calmed down. "What do you need Patrick?" he asked still listening as his wife mumbled in her sleep about shooting at her teacher.

"For you to come upstairs and get Carly out of my hair. The procedure has started, there is some pain involved with the transfer and she keeps insisting I give Michael drugs. House's people tried explaining that it negates the purpose but she is out of control."

"Get Bobbie to deal with her, I'm staying with Elizabeth."

"I think Elizabeth would understand how important this is, Jason." he said softly.

"Patrick, I can't. If I leave now, Carly will take it as a sign that I am choosing to help her over taking care of Elizabeth. There are plenty of people available to get her away. Elizabeth needs me more."

Patrick was furious, Carly was endangering her son's welfare and the only person capable of dealing with the irrational woman just told him to handle it. When he informed Robin and Lainey what had happened, he was lectured and then informed that some village was missing it's idiot and that he needed to go home.

Growling at the mother of his child, he saw her returning his look with a glare of her own. "Then how should I deal with Carly?"

"Since a lobotomy is out of the question, have her knocked out with drugs." said an annoyed Robin.

"_**Jason, come on help me get you up. Please don't die." Elizabeth got him into the box car. Rushing off she went to get him help.**_

_**After she finished bandaging him up, Elizabeth took her time returning the first aid kit to its home. She needed a few minutes to recover her equilibrium, having Jason here was making her slight crush even more real. **_

_**The more time he spent here the more she had to face that it wasn't a crush; that her feeling were real. She wasn't ready for that just yet. She felt guilty that she had been slowly moving on from the grief she felt for Lucky.**_

Jason didn't know what to do, Elizabeth had all but pulled him into the bed with her. When she wouldn't release him, he laid down next to her. Only to hear her say his name and cuddle closer to him. He blushed as he listened to her talk about wanting him. He had to wonder if he had given in to his feelings back then where would they be now.

_**She was wondering what was wrong with her, she had gotten a miracle, Lucky was back but all she wanted to was peace and quiet. If she heard one more time that she should be with Nik, she was going to explode. Between that and the mess with Dead Ted she was ready to just leave town.**_

_**Seeing Jason up ahead, she was happy to be hugged and told him she missed him. As they talked she wish**__**ed**__** she could tell him everything, but nothing made sense any more. She wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, back when everything was simpler. **_

_**Emily was missing and it was her fault. She knew that Zander was trouble. Now he had kidnapped her. As they crossed over into Canada, Elizabeth's life got even more complicated, she knew she loved Lucky, rather than felt it. **_

_**Then there were the feeling**__**s**__** she had been developing for Jason. Not that he would ever return them, he was just way too much for Elizabeth. Too intense, too experienced. While she knew that rationally some part of her knew that it was just an excuse on her part. **_

Emily curled up in the chair, she wasn't leaving until Elizabeth woke up, she would be there for her friend, she had slacked down on the job. Putting old loyalties first and her own pride and wants in front of her best friends needs before but never again.

Jeff was furious with himself, his little girl was lying in a hospital bed, reliving her worst nightmares and his mind kept wanting to tell her HUSBAND to keep his hands to himself. Not that it was Jason's fault. Elizabeth kept molesting the poor man in her sleep and saying things no father wants to hear out of his daughter's mouth.

Turning to see a man entering he asked "May I help you?"

"I'm Mac Scorpio, I'm looking for Dr. Winters, I was told she was monitoring Elizabeth, how is she?" he asked concerned about the petite brunette. He had been police commissioner through ever single one of the potential nightmares roaming in her head and knew it had to be difficult for her father.

"She seems to have moved past the rape, Dr. Winters felt it was safe to go and check on Michael Corinthos for a while."

"Thank you, your daughter is an extraordinary young woman. She will pull through this. I have seen her at the hospital dealing with rape victims and their aftermath, if she can deal with that, she can deal with anything else that should come up as a result of this drug." with that he nodded at the man and left to find Lainey.

_**Elizabeth just wanted to get away, how could she have slept with Zander of all people, wishing that she had told Jason the truth about being scared she just crawled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. She had ruined the best thing in her life, Sarah was right she was a total screw-up.**_

_**Looking out the balcony windows to the place where Luis Alcazar's yacht used to be, she sighed at the loneliness, she missed Jason. She missed talking to him, at the same time she was terrified that something would happen and she would never know it. **_

_**Finding the lipstick, she felt her heart stop, maybe he wasn't alone after all. **_

_**Telling Courtney that she had no idea where her scarf was, Elizabeth knew she had to talk to Jason, why had he lied. Listening to his no-explanation, all she felt was alone, he didn't trust her, he had in fact avoided her. Instead he had spent his time with his brother's wife. **_

_**As she cried herself to sleep in her studio, all she could think was why Courtney? What did the vapid blond have that she didn't? Why would and could he try for her? Why did he love Courtney and not her? What was wrong with her?"**_

Jason felt his heart breaking as he realized how much damage had been done years before. He could only make things better in the future and hope that she truly had forgiven the past. When she had been mumbling trying to talk herself into loving Ric it had killed him to realize the time they had lost for no reason at all.

_**Elizabeth had finally had enough, between Courtney's hitting her with her car and Ric's trying to use it to get her back, enough was enough. Entering Jake's she saw Zander sitting at the bar and joined him making jokes about two losers sticking together. **_

_**After stopping at the last minute, Elizabeth just wanted a shower. Sleeping with Zander would have done nothing but make things worse. Grateful he had passed out, she slipped her clothes on and went out the door. Trying the other doors she found one open. "Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked bewildered as he looked up from reading his book.**_

"_**Elizabeth." he looked stunned to see her. "Why are you here?"**_

"_**Long story. Besides I asked you first." she said with a wry grin.**_

"_**I left Courtney. I have to tell you some things, but first I need to make sure that you are safe." **_

_**Elizabeth stiffened and said with a sarcastic laugh "Why is Courtney out driving around behind the wheel of a car again?"**_

"_**No, look can we go for a drive. I really need to talk to you, please." It was the please and the fact that his eyes once again showed some emotion that allowed her to give in to his request.**_

"_**May I borrow your shower first?" she asked, her skin still crawled from the thought that she had almost had sex with a man she didn't even find attractive for no other reason that to ease her pain.**_

_**As they arrived at the bridge, Elizabeth made small talk about the leaves and his motorcycle. "I wish we could have driven it, but Courtney accidentally went forward instead of backwards and hit it." he said wearily,**__**knowing it had no more been an accident then Elizabeth's hit and run.**_

"_**Jason, why are we here. We haven't been close in a while, I thought we might be able to be at least civil, then you covered up her part in my accident and never even thanked me. So please just tell me what it is you want. Let's face it, that is the only time you come near me is when you want something, so what is it?"**_

_**Seeing him flinch eased her pain, just a little but at the same time made her furious for even caring enough to want to hurt him. "Nothing, I want nothing. I just needed to talk to you." Looking at the disbelieving expression on her face, his heart broke. Things had gone too far, he had lost her for good.**_

_**Elizabeth just leaned against a post and waited for him to tell her what he needed now. She sighed and said "Jason, it's a little cold, so before I catch a cold what do you want."**_

"_**What if I don't want anything?" he asked with a heavy heart, is this what she really thought about him or was she trying to protect herself from getting hurt.**_

"_**Somehow I don't believe that, the old Jason Morgan, the one I used to know. He would talk to me without wanting something, this new version, is just a user. He only talks to me when he wants something, so Jason what is it you want?" she asked unaware of how bad she was hurting him.**_

"_**Man, Ric really did a number, didn't he." he said wanting to get her angry, then she would show what she really believed.**_

"_**Ric, he just finished this job. Lucky started it, but you were the one who made sure to twist the knife. At least with the two of them I had warning. You, you promised to try with me all the while watching me turn myself inside out trying to please you, no more I am going to please no one but myself. So Jason for the umpteenth time what do you want."**_

_**Jason could not stand the pain, then it got worse. "Let me guess, you need me to lie to someone for you, nothing new there. Need someone's help covering up a crime, wait you wouldn't ask me to help with that, after all I can't be trusted unlike Carly and Brenda who run straight to the FBI.**_

_**Need a place to hide out, nope can't be that, you can use Courtney's lovely loft for that. I know, you haven't told someone how dangerous your life is, is that it, you miss telling someone how dangerous it is to be in a relationship with you. Funny how that got tossed out the window for stripper barbie.**_

_**Jason just left her continue. He had done all those things she said, but she had missed one, he had broken her heart in a need to protect his. Now his was the one breaking. Seeing the tears still holding steady in her eyes he said out of frustration with how badly things had twisted over the last year. "You are right, I need something, now can we go and take care of what I need?"**_

_**Hearing the sick and twisted laugh she released, Jason knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he had to fix things and this was the only way he could think to do so.**_

Emily had sent Jason to get some coffee when Elizabeth had been talking about Ric. At least they now knew he had drugged her to get her pregnant with Jason's kid. The idea of that twisted and sick man having her in a vulnerable position had just about killed her brother, the only good thing was Dr. Webber had been called away to deal with an emergency of some sort.

Her brother was destroyed by Elizabeth's side of things. She could only shake her head at the fact they had truly been emotional and mentally messed up by those around them. She wanted to go upstairs and rip the dyed blond hair out of Carly's head and then go out to Roselawn and do the same to Courtho.

She was sickened to realize that Courtney had hit three people with cars and paid for none of the accidents. Seeing Jason in the doorway, she knew he had never left the room, had in fact heard it all.

_**Jason took advantage of Elizabeth's stunned silence and got them back to Jake's. As they passed the motorcycle shop he hoped they had the parts soon so that he could put his vintage bike back together. Elizabeth had loved that bike, and now that it was community property she would be even more determined to be the driver.**_

_**As they entered the Bar he saw Coleman standing there watching as he escorted Elizabeth up the stairs, stopping he requested a bottle of wine. Knowing the chanced of getting champagne were slim. "You know, you might want to hold off on that, until after tomorrow."**_

"_**Coleman, get me the wine and the glasses or this place might have a hard time renewing your liquor license."**_

_**Elizabeth sat down in the chair and took the pro-offered glass of wine, once again asking "Jason, have you lost your mind?" **_

"_**No, I meant what I said. What about you?"**_

"_**I'm thinking we are moving a little fast."**_

_**Jason sat down in the chair and pulled Elizabeth into his arms, "I know you don't believe me right now, but I have every intention of spending the rest of our lives convincing you of that fact." He intended on making sure that an annulment was possible. Elizabeth was still drunk enough that her inhibitions where down, he had no intention of letting her leave him ever again. **_

_**His conscious was arguing with his heart, but this time he was not letting it win, every time it had before he had lost Elizabeth, well not this time. Leaning in he kissed her forehead, then holding her hands kissed the ring he had placed there less than an hour earlier. "Mine." was all he said before turning Elizabeth's head just enough to have her lips inches away. **_

_**Elizabeth knew this was a bad idea, but closed the gap and kissed him, only to hear him let out a groan as he deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth and increasing the pressure on her lips at the same time. **_

_**She knew she should be thinking, she knew that he had agreed for this to be in name only, yet here she was being kissed. As she argued with Jiminy Cricket, she told the little grasshopper to get out of her head and brought her arms up to encircle his shoulders. **_

_**He knew the instant she gave in to their feelings, his heart raced as he achieved his dream of having the woman he loved in his arms with his ring on her hand. "Grab on to my shoulders." he said as he stood and carried her over to the bed. Placing his knee on the end of the bed, he laid her down and eased his hand down her pant leg and removed her shoes, tossing them across the room. **_

_**Kicking his own shoes off, he started to unbutton Elizabeth's shirt while kissing her. He felt her tense up and worried she was starting to regret this, he looked into her eyes and said "We are not ending this, not again. So if you want me to stop, stop me now."**_

_**Elizabeth gave a slow smile and reached up to pull his t-shirt over his head, "what are you waiting for."**_

_**Practically sobbing in relief, he removed the shirt and then the rest of her clothes while trying to undo his own jeans. Elizabeth reached up and helped him removed the jeans then pulled him down saying "Jason, are you sure."**_

"_**I already lost it, the minute you walked out that door, now that I have regained you, I have no intention of losing you again. Sonny will just have to accept it.."**_

_**Elizabeth giggled at the idea, "You know, you make him sound like a jealous lover." She knew this was a mistake, but they had to be married, she might as well find out what she was missing. **_

_**Jason froze for a moment, then thinking things through, realized that Sonny had acted just like Carly. They both seemed to think they owned him. Maybe what Elizabeth said wasn't so far off. Shaking thoughts of his former friends, Jason leaned down saying "We are the only two who matter."**_

_**Elizabeth giggled and pulled his head down and returned the kiss, Jason kissed his way down her neck, reaching the hollow of her neck, he marked her. "Mine." he growled once again, as he continued his way down to her breasts covered by the navy blue bra. The pale flesh peaking out from under the lace tantalized him, making him want to mark her his everywhere he could. **_

_**As she ran her hands down his hard body, Elizabeth was trying hard to keep her sanity, this was beyond anything she could have ever expected. Feeling Jason undoing her bra, Elizabeth felt the air hit her breasts, followed by the heat of Jason's breath as he moved closer to his goal. When she felt his lips surround the pointed raspberry tip, she screamed at the pleasure, causing him to increase the pressure as he pulled on her. **_

_**All thoughts of sanity slipped away as she ran her hands up Jason's back and into his hair, holding him close as he continued to message her one breast while feasting on her other. Jason lifted his head, making Elizabeth moan at the los**__**s**__**, opening her eyes she looked straight into his desire induced bright blue eyes and listened to him telling her to watch. She tried but the fee**__**l**__**ing**__**s**__** he was bringing forth, just took over her body as he returned to pleasuring her. **_

_**Just when Elizabeth thought it couldn't get any better, he moved his hands from her breast to her thighs gently unwrapping them from his body and easing his hand down to remove her matching panties. Elizabeth was a little embarrassed by the wetness, she had never felt like this in her life.**_

_**As he knelt on his flanks to remove the little scrap of lace, Jason took the time to regain control over his body, wanting nothing more than to finally find what he was sure would be bliss. Running his hands up the inside of her thighs, Jason started to lean in to kiss her as he ran his one hand under her thigh as his thumb caressed her swollen lower lips at the same time as he eased his other hand below her body to support her upper back. **_

_**Moving them up to the pillow**__**s**__**, Jason laid her back down, running his hand up her back and into her hair spreading it over the pillow. At the same time he removed his hand from under her thigh and brushed against her wetness with the back of his rough hand, making her arch into him, not wanting him to stop. **_

_**Elizabeth swallowed hard as he removed the last barrier between them and slid back between her thighs, as he returned to kissing her passionately. As his lips returned to their feast, Jason eased his hand between her thighs, smiling at the wetness he felt there, the gently caressed her with his fingers. Hearing her moan, he asked "more?"**_

"_**More." she said as he kept his tough feather light, knowing she would want more, when she was begging, he eased used his thumb to rub against her distended tip making her hips arch as she begged him for release. **_

_**Jason explored her lips, until they were swollen and wet, leaving Elizabeth on the edge of release, kissing his way down her concaved waist, Jason inhaled, marveling at how right this was. Using his fingers he separated her lips and leaned in to drink the very essence of her arousal, with his other hand he held her hips, knowing Elizabeth hated to helpless, but he had to taste her. It had become his single**__**-**__**minded goal, in the last hour, to make her scream as he finally got the chance of a lifetime. **_

_**Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, that she couldn't get any hotter, Jason sent her over the edge. Gripping his head, to hold him and his rather talented tongue in their present location, Elizabeth knew that as wonderful as this had been it was only the appetizer and she wanted her main course. **_

"_**Mine?" he questioned as she started to come down from her climax. When he had asked the question earlier, she had said, no.**_

_**Elizabeth chuckled as she reached down and eased him onto his back, "Nope." she whispered. In reality she had been his for years, but she had no intention of being a pushover. Leaning on her arm, she bent her head and lightly kissed him, "But I want you, very, very much." she said.**_

_**Pulling her onto him, Jason moved her legs until she was straddling him, putting both pillows under his back raising him off the bed, he said "Take me. After all wasn't that the plan, using me to get Ric off your case. At least your plan."**_

_**Elizabeth accepted the challenge she saw in his eyes. She had told him she would **__**marry**__** him to get Ric to accept they were over. She sighed as it meant they would be divorced instead of annulled but she knew either way would upset her grams. "Condom?" she asked.**_

_**Jason started to reach for his wallet, then with a sly grin said, "No way." **_

"_**Then no sex." she said firmly. "I have no intention of catching anything. Nor of getting pregnant. I have no intention of being a parent yet." Jason realized he was jealous of the idea of her having Lansing's kid but not wanting his. It ate at him.**_

_**Thinking about it, he said, "Fine, but I think you need to consider it."**_

"_**Why? Why would I bring your child into this world, so that he or she can also play second fiddle to Sonny. Not in this lifetime buddy."**_

_**Jason knew that there was going to be hell to pay when she found out **__**Faith**__** was still alive and that **__**they**__** w**__**ere**__**n't the main suspect**__**s**__** in **__**her**__** murder. He had considered a pregnancy to tie her to him, but knew he could never do that to her. Lying about needing to be married was bad enough.**_

_**As they returned to their building passion, Jason eased the latex on, then pulled her over him so that she was in charge. She had felt so small, he was worried about hurting her if he should lose control. Feeling as she eased down on him, he felt every single centimeter of her, as they came together as one. All teasing, anger, and pain stopped in that moment. **_

_**Looking into each others eyes, they saw what the other had hidden for so long, the love, the need and the want for the other half of their souls. When he was completely in her, they knew, no matter what, they were it for each other. Jason felt the fog that had blanketed them ending as the need took over, Elizabeth lifted her hips and then eased back down, forcing moans of pleasure from both of their throats, as she kept up the steady pace, Jason knew he had finally found heaven. **_

_**Elizabeth could feel her internal muscles throbbing with need and was close to going over the edge once again, but she had no intention of going alone, squeezing her inner muscles she shattered what little control Jason had over his body. **_

_**When **__**she s**__**rose again, he grabbed her hip and stopped her from continuing, wrapping his hand around her waist he turned and pulled her underneath him, positioning her for him to take her from behind. Grabbing her hips he took control, thrusting into her until she was shaking with need. "Jaasoonn!" she screamed as she came.**_

_**He smiled as she arched up as she came, "Mine?" he asked. He knew she would say no, he wanted her to keep saying no. When she finally said yes, it would mean she finally trusted him, and right now she was smart not trust him.**_

_**Easing her onto her back, Jason entered her swiftly, Elizabeth was shocked to realized he hadn't came when she did. Jason looked into her eyes, saying things that made her blush, not from embarrassment but at the idea of his wanting and needing her even if it was only in to the moment. **_

_**As they moved together Jason was beyond control. The only thing that kept him from going over the edge, was knowing that it was important for her to realize that this was real. When their eyes meet, Jason reached down and brought their hands together, kissing her wedding ring, knowing they were both close, he said "I love you!" As they came down from their emotional as well as physical high, he heard "I love you too."**_

Elizabeth sat up abruptly, shocked to realize she was in a hospital bed, seeing Jason sitting in a chair next to the bed, she was worried when she saw the tear tracks on his face. Looking around she saw Emily in another chair, with her legs on Jax of all people who seemed to be sleeping as well. Seeing her father leaning against the doorway looking drained, she motioned him to stay there and then slipped out of the bed.

"Dad, what is going on? What did that drug do? Are the boys okay, why is everyone so upset?" she asked getting upset.

"Do you remember your dreams?" he asked hesitantly. Elizabeth did some leaning of her own, as she recalled her dreams, then turning to Jason, she saw he had woken up, seeing the apprehensive look on his face she changed her mind about yelling at him for tricking her into marriage.

"Dad, could you please call Diane Miller, her number is in my file. It's important, please."

Going over to her husband, she said "Let's see, perjury, bigamy, what are people going to think?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Emily as she woke up. "Oops." she said insincerely to Jax as she kicked the Aussie.

"Well, the missing memories, I told you about. Turns out your big brother, got me drunk and married me several years ago. My second marriage to Ric and both of my marriages to Lucky weren't legal."

"Excuse me?" asked the man at the door.


	45. Chapter 45

Truth or Die

Chapter 45

As they entered their home, Jason was well aware of the fact the only reason she hadn't yelled at him was he had no memory of tricking her into marriage. The look on Lucky's face when he had walked into her hospital room, just in time to here they were never legally married was worth the yelling he was sure would happen at some time.

Elizabeth tried to be angry, she really did. The Jason of almost five years ago would have seriously heard about this, but the man in front of her had no memories of tricking her. Seeing his half smile, she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. Lucky was a tool; his reaction had been over the top even for Lucky.

He had thrown a temper tantrum and then ran straight to Mac Scorpio trying to get her arrested, only for the man to tell him to grow up and get a life. When he had shown up fifteen minutes later, he just told them since she was divorced from the men, that it wasn't illegal, he did have some questions as to how they could be married and not know it.

He was particularly interested in how the Catholic Church hadn't noticed she had never gotten a divorce between her various weddings. He was going to stop over and speak to Father Coates to see if the man could offer any explanations.

Mac entered St. Francis church rectory and explained to the two priests what was going on. Father Coates placed a call and verified that Elizabeth and Jason's original marriage was on file. "Don't you check those files before marrying a couple?" He asked the man.

"We do, their records show that my rector called three times. I will try to locate him; he was forced to leave last year after some trouble with missing funds. I don't like the looks of this, I need to speak to our attorney's before giving you any more information."

"Thank you, Father Coates."

"I don't understand how the couple forgot they were married."

"It seems Elizabeth and Jason were drinking afterwards, my guess was that they drinking something a little stronger than they expected to celebrate their marriage." Mac headed back to the office, first the nonsense with Sam McCall, now this.

Sam had tried to get him to believe she knew where the bodies were buried, when it hadn't worked she had called the FBI and meet with Jagger Cates who informed the woman they would not help her stay out of prison no matter what she told them. She had tossed her room, the offered up the information anyhow.

The agents had spent the night digging, only to find out there were no bodies at that location, the account information she had was out of date, and that her information on shipping routes was stuff they had already. Jagger had tried not to groan at the wasted time, but he had known going in that there was little chance of finding anything.

Elizabeth thanked Diane, then hung up the phone. Turning to Jason, she went over and hugged her husband, saying with a grin, "She said there is no legal responsibility for this. We are covered, she also said she has received a call from the realtor, our offer was accepted. So. Mr. Morgan, now that we have married each other twice, does that mean we get two honeymoons?"

"Where were planning on going the first time?" He teased, he knew that he had always intended to take Elizabeth to Italy.

"You said something about traveling the world, after the trial. I still can't believe I fell for your lies."

"I lied to you. I still can't believe I went that far to get you back." He admitted.

"Jason you had me convinced that Faith Rosco had been killed at my studio, that Capelli had shown up at the penthouse and accused us of killing her. You told me that he believed we were secretly having an affair, that according to him it was why Courtney had hit me, why we had covered it up. To protect our big secret. Then you came up with the idea of us being married that it would keep us from testifying against each other about things. You said he had evidence of with our fingerprints on it." She told him. "I can't believe I fell for it."

Jason wanted to smile, she had gotten more incensed with him the more she talked. He had been piecing together the things Mike said, with what he was slowly recalling, the stuff she said and came up with several missing pieces.

"Elizabeth, we know how I ended up at the penthouse, but where are our rings? Our marriage license, how did we make sure it was legal? Then we have the question of who changed the tests to make Zander Cameron's father. We need to find this out."

"We will, but Jason what I want to know is why?" As she went upstairs to change, she felt a little sick, why would someone go so far to keep them apart?

Bernie and Diane filed the paperwork on the two houses, making sure to put the money from the sale of their old house into an account for the two boys like Jason had requested. Leaving a message for Dr. Drake, she informed him that it would take a month for all the paperwork to be processed.

Diane had wrapped herself up in work since her decision to end things with Max. She knew she had made the right choice, she loved the big lug but wasn't sure that she was in love with him. If she had been it should have hurt when things had ended, instead of her ego being bruised.

She was getting ready to leave when Dr. Webber walked up and asked for a few minutes of her time. "My soon to be ex-wife is causing me some problems, she has threatened to fight the divorce. What can I do?"

"Are you asking me to represent you?" She asked amused.

"Yes, actually. My last divorce was when my son was still a child. Unlike your late client Mr. Corinthos, I tend to stay married."

"Sorry, I just don't really care for you, I mean what kind of man deserts his daughter for absolutely no reason, but still spends time with his other children?"

"One whose wife is irrationally jealous and resentful of her youngest child. Carolyn literally despises Elizabeth for her being born; I did the best I could to protect my daughter, whether or not you believe me. I thought that taking Carolyn away would help the situation. Things did not end up like I had planned, but I did the best I could at the time."

"You left a fourteen-year-old on her own; there is no excuse."

"I left her with a neighbor and set up money to support her, look there are things you don't know that I can't tell you unless you are my attorney."

"Then meet me in my office tomorrow morning, we can discuss your divorce, then you can try and explain the facts to me." She said with a hint of disdain in her voice.

Johnny and Georgie left the hospital; Claudia had still been asleep. Anthony was being signed out and would be moving back to the hotel, so that he could be closer to the hospital. Robin was to go home this afternoon, so had Patrick and her little girl. They had finally decided on a name for her. Annabeth Drake.

Bobbie was walking down the garage ramp when she saw her niece and her husband leaving. "Georgie!" She called out.

She saw them hesitating and knew she owed her an apology. "Thank you for waiting. May I talk to you for a few minutes?" Once they were a little ways away, she told Georgie she was sorry for her attitude since finding out about Johnny.

"How is Michael doing?" She asked her tired looking aunt.

"The first procedure went well, except for Carly being sedated. They are hopeful that it will work out."

Luke left Alexis' office slamming her door on the way out. The smug bastard was right, he now legally owned the Haunted Star. His daughter was broken-hearted and Laura blamed it all on him.

She had told him if he had been any kind of father, he would have checked out the Zachara kid, instead of being happy she was away from Scott's son. That was something else she had lectured him about, his absence during the time Lulu had been locked in the same place she was.

Luke had owned that tub longer than the Zachara kid had been alive and there was no way he was going to lose it. Arriving at the docks, he started down the gangplank when he realized it was no longer docked there.

Confused he looked around, seeing the tug in the harbor towing it across the water was the last straw. He had planned on saving his boat, but if he couldn't keep it, there was no way he was allowing Johnny to. Heading straight to the hospital, he talked to Bobbie about Michael to cover his being there, then he went to see Claudia.

If she objected to Lulu she must really hate the idea of Georgie Jones. Seeing Emily inside, he went back to the cafeteria, he had no time to lose, so he waited.

Claudia woke up feeling nothing, seeing what looked like a nurse standing there looking at her chart she saw Morgan's sister, Emily.

The brunette looked up and smiled. "How are you feeling today Claudia."

"I can't feel anything, what is wrong with me? Where is my family?"

"Your father is leaving the hospital today, under a nurse's care, Johnny was here earlier, but left to take care of some business, Maria is here, do you want to see your former stepmother?"

Claudia would have stiffened if she could when Emily let in the woman who had protected her, the woman she had thought was dead. "Maria?" She asked bewildered then angry. "How could you leave us with that lunatic, why did you do this?"

Maria explained about Trevor and then her rescue. "I tried to come, you were in Italy with your uncle and Johnny was all alone, but Trevor was always watching and searching. If he had found me, it would have been worse, much, much worse."

"Claudia, while I am sorry for what happened to you, you had a chance to escape, instead you came back and made things worse. If you had truly been interested in helping your brother, you wouldn't have shot Anthony. Nor would you have set the bomb last year at the nightclub."

Claudia saw it in the older woman's face; she knew all of it. "Johnny?" She croaked.

"Does he know that you cost him his son, that you are responsible for the loss of Georgie? No, he doesn't know that you tried to kill Trevor, or why you did it. No one knows what Trevor did to you, except Tony Cassidine and me. I know about the miscarriage, the child you lost."

"Who shot me?" She asked.

"The same person who took out Trevor, Ric and Sonny. Claudia you made your choices, now you have to live with them, I will send Dr. Quartermaine back in to explain exactly what is wrong with you."

Emily entered a few minutes later and in am much detail as she could she explained that Claudia would never move from the neck down. "Your brain will function just fine, but you will spend the rest of your life confined to a bed, someone will feed you, bathe you, change your diapers. That is your future, you might want to get used to it.

Your brother has arranged for you to go to this absolutely wonderful clinic in New York, you may recall it, it is the one where Michael was located." With that she left the room. "Let's hope you live a long and peaceful life."

Luke entered the room, hoping she could help in spite of all the tubes and beeping machines. As she listened to his complaints, she was once again reminded why she disliked the daughter. She had thought Luke was better than that, that the whining his children did came from the wife, looks like she was wrong.

Telling Luke to meet one of Karpov's former men at the old cannery, she called the men knowing they were still loyal only to her. The man agreed, asking if she was sure that she wanted it to be done that way? "Yes, just take care of it."

Their youngest son when they entered Gram's house greeted Elizabeth and Jason. "Where is Cameron?" Asked Jason.

"I gave permission for him to spend the day with Max; he had to go out onto the drudging machine today. Last night, he stopped by the Mansion; Cam wanted to see the really big boat." She said knowing they would understand. "Your man Cooper is here with Jake and Kurt went with Cameron.

Elizabeth was feeling a little wistful, tomorrow was the first day of school and she knew it represented a milestone for her son, she had wanted some mommy and Cam time. Now thanks to being drugged she had her memories of his conception back, but had lost the time with him now.

Knowing he needed to distract his wife, Jason brought up the missing pictures of Cam, as well as the ones that Monica had of him. Audrey claimed no knowledge of them, saying she had some of Elizabeth.

"Grams show them to Jason, maybe he will get over his paranoia about them." Audrey chuckled at Elizabeth's exasperation with Jason over the pictures, she knew that Jason had lost the memories of his childhood and had never thought that it's impact would be felt in this way.

The man seemed to think that it was horrible that the photos existed. No matter what was told to him and by whom, he wanted them destroyed. Grabbing the upstairs photo box, she showed Jason Elizabeth's pictures.

Audrey tried to explain that all parents had pictures of their kids that embarrassed them. She did have to say that Jason's were particularly bad, but she had seen worse. The ones she had of Tommy for example. Audrey did wonder how much of it was really annoyance on Jason's part and how much was trying to distract Elizabeth about the fact that their little boy had started school tomorrow.

Cameron had been upset about the uniform but excited about school and seeing all the other kids. Kurt was his bodyguard and had spent time getting acquainted with the school and his teacher before they had even allowed the kindergartner to start.

When his phone rang, Jason kissed his wife and son goodbye, promising to be home in time for her dinner party. "So what did you learn?" Asked Audrey. She had heard about the marriage and missing time.

"Turns out I was almost a bigamist. Father Coates has someone looking into it, Mac does, and I know that Spinelli cancelled his cooking lesson to look into it."

"Leticia told me that Michael is doing fine, so far his body hasn't rejected the transfusion."

"She stopped in and told Jason and I. Grams, that is something I can't really wrap my mind around. Having a nanny." She admitted.

"That's because you want to do everything yourself. Elizabeth, it's fine to admit needing help. From what she has told me, Leticia feels like she should not be getting paid, in spite of Jason's rather generous pay."

"I know, originally it was so that she could stay close to Michael, now I just feel guilty. My nanny makes more than I do as a nurse."

"Elizabeth, you originally became a nurse to provide for Cameron, do you want to stay a nurse? There are many reasons besides pay that people do what they do."

"I love being a nurse; I love knowing I make a difference. But there are nurses who make less than I am that would move up the pay scale, like Nadine." She admitted.

"Nadine, is a young nurse, she will be there soon. Bobbie has decided to officially retire. We talked about it last night while I was awaiting word on your condition. She has been working part time for years and plans on trying to get her daughter and grandson's lives together. As she put it, Carly is a full time job all in itself. She also wants to repair her relationship with her son."

"I know she mentioned it the other day. Your right, I have to sit down and talk to Jason about this. I want to be a nurse, maybe just part time though. The clinic could use some free help and so could the new community center, I could spend my spare time doing that."

Elizabeth took the framed pictures from her grandmother's house and placed them in the SUV, thanking Cooper for his help. She had to say that Kate and Jason had chosen well, the pictures represented her body of work. From the abstract "Wind" to a picture she had painted for Cam of a boat in the harbor.

Jason entered the church nave, seeing Father Coates; he followed the man to his office. "Father, why did you ask to meet?"

"Do you recall when Carly and Courtney were planning your marriage?"

"Yes, I was not sure I wanted to get married. We discussed this at the time. You told me to be sure, that marriage was forever."

"Right, you were getting married for the wrong reasons. Well, we had to file new paperwork, for the second time. My pastoral assistant had to check records in Rome, there can't be more than thirty days between the paperwork and the marriage. The former Mrs. Corinthos took care of that. Jason, the rector informed her there was a marriage on record for Jason Morgan _Quartermaine."_

"I married Elizabeth using my real name?' he asked.

"Yes, she was shown a copy of the records, then bribed the man to show the date as before your name change. Negating she seemed to think the legality of your marriage."

"Did it?" He asked not even shocked at his friends' callous disregard for his own wishes.

"No, your name change made no difference either; he took a donation from her in exchange for letting you marry Courtney. It's how the church got its new roof." He admitted to the mobster.

"So, am I or am I not going to be celebrating my sixth wedding anniversary?"

"You are in so far as you got married six years ago, but according to the records she had altered, it will be your fifteenth."

Father Coates explained that according to the altered records Elizabeth and he were married in 1995. "So I had them send all copies of the records, we have attracted the attention of Rome; this is not a good thing Jason. They are sending a Vatican accountant to figure things out. I am well aware of your estrangement from Miss Spencer; the thing is she might be ex-communicated at the very least. We are also concerned in so far as it affects Jacob and Cameron."

Jason wanted to kill his former friend, calling Diane he informed his attorney to check public records and talk to Alexis about the new findings, that this just kept getting out of control.

Elizabeth finished putting the towels in the cabinets, thinking on what Jason had called and told her. She knew he had to deal with the FBI checking his finances thanks to Sam's call. Then he had to go and deal with ELQ and finally the coffee warehouse, she only hoped he didn't have to go back out after dinner.

Hearing the knock on the door, she went to see who was there. Seeing a light skinned black girl standing there, she asked "May I help you?"

"I'm Keisha Ward. Jason Morgan called and asked me to stop by to see him."

"Come in, I was unaware you were in town. I had understood you lived in Philadelphia."

"I do my girl friend and I was visiting her family in Boston. She went back to our place, I stopped in to visit with Justus and he said Jason needed to talk to me. Then when I went to the penthouse, a rather strange man sent me here."

"That was probably Spinelli, he lives there now. I'm Elizabeth, would you like some coffee or something else to drink?"

"No, thanks. Do you know when Jason will be here?"

"He should be arriving in the next half-hour. Excuse me." She said going to answer the door and letting in a pissed off Georgie and an amused Johnny. "What is going on?" She asked as the younger brunette tossed her purse on the credenza, then walked out her back door counting to what sounded like one hundred.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"Carly Spencer. I had to pull Georgie off of her. She showed up when Robin was leaving the hospital, it wasn't pretty, then when we went to change for lunch, she showed up at the hotel. Maxie and Carly got into it. Then we went to eat at Kelly's so that she could take some food up to Bobbie. Carly pushed, Georgie pushed back. The blond has a broken nose."

Turning to her amused guest, she said, "Please introduce yourselves, Johnny did you see Nadine, she was supposed to stop by."

"She was leaving the hospital to go to the clinic, then was coming here. Is Robin here yet?"

"No, I am going to outside and talk to Rocky, could you please see where everyone is?"

Keisha sat down listening to the man who had introduced himself as Johnny seemed to be calling half the world, hearing the sound of someone coming in the door, her heart stopped. Even though Jason was no longer her type, in more ways that one, it still reminded her of what she had lost when he helped Robin with the stroller.

"Daddy!" Keisha watched as two little boys rushed up the steps and into Jason's arms. "Guess what I saw the really, really big boat in the harbor"

"I heard, Max said you did a really good job assisting him today."

"We kept the boat safe. Where is Mommy?" He asked looking around confusing Keisha, she had thought he was Robin's child.

"She is outside dealing Georgie; she needed comforting she had a bad day."

"I would say that Carly had the bad day." Giggled an entering Nadine followed by Patrick, Leyla and the guards. Jason had seen Keisha and had gone over to greet the confused woman.

Cameron didn't care, he just rushed outside to greet his Mommy and Georgie, then dragged them back into the house. After telling them about his day, he asked Robin. "Is that the baby making your tummy fat?"

Patrick laughed getting himself back in the doghouse. "He is definitely your son, isn't he Morgan. Elizabeth, it's nice to see you standing."

"Drake, go away. I heard about your village missing its idiot." Said Elizabeth as she hugged her friend. Jason knew that there had to be a story behind that, so he pulled his wife off to the side to get it.

Getting everyone's attention, Elizabeth said, "This is Keisha Ward, Keisha, I will try and introduce everyone and tell you who he or she are. Let's start with the easy ones, this is Leyla Mir and Nadine Crowell, surgical nurses at GH. Then if Johnny introduced himself, this is his wife Georgie. She is Felicia and Mac's youngest daughter."

Keisha could recall a small blond from Outback and greeted the young woman. "This is Sean, Cooper and Francis, they all work for Jason." Seeing an incoming Emily she said "you know Emily of course. The mouthy doctor is Patrick Drake, Robin's fiancé."

Keisha greeted the doctor, some of her underlying dislike for Robin fading; she hadn't gotten to keep Jason's love either. At least not from the way the man looked at the other brunette. "The children are our sons' Jake and Cam. The little girl is Patrick and Robin's daughter. We are learning her name tonight."

"It's Annabeth, for my mom and our friend who listened to us for the last nine months." Admitted Robin. Elizabeth was embarrassed as Robin told their friends and Keisha what had been going on. "So we figured that since Georgie wasn't an option, we would use my Mom's, a little bit of Georgie's alter ego and Elizabeth."

As they talked Jason explained quietly that they needed Keisha' help with the missing AJ. "Elizabeth has a theory that she says you can help with."

"I like your wife; she suits you much better then the plastic women you have been seeing."

"It's a long story but I have wanted Elizabeth since I meet her in '99. My so-called friends tried to keep us apart. Thank you for coming, Keisha, I know AJ and I are part of the past you want to forget."

"You, I just wish I had faced my sexuality sooner. AJ, I want to forget." She said with a laugh. "The other you couldn't have broken my heart if I had admitted I wanted someone else, not you."

Elizabeth entered the kitchen and suggested she stay for dinner, that it might make things a little more comfortable for what she needed to ask. As they settle in to eat, Elizabeth listened as Emily talked to Patrick about Michael. The results weren't as positive as they had all hoped they would be. Jason told them about Bo Brady's theory in regards to his missing cousin. "So this guy might have really believed he was AJ?" Asked Robin.

"It looks like it; he disappeared in the time frame I think we are looking at." Declared Elizabeth. Seeing the look on her logical friend's face she said "I have a theory, it's why Keisha is here. We know that AJ2 was here before Michael was born, so now we try and figure out when."

Jason still wished she would share why she wanted to talk to Keisha, but all she had done is laughed. As they finished dinner, Jason answered Emily's question about the flowers and vase. "I got them for Elizabeth; they were part of a surprise for last night that got cancelled."

As they finished dinner, Cameron leaned over and asked "Daddy is it time yet?"

Looking at Elizabeth, he asked "now?"

"Emily, wait nevermind. Georgie could you please help me in the kitchen, Dr. Quartermaine isn't allowed near open flames." She teased her best friend. The two women walked in, to see the cake Elizabeth had arranged to celebrate Nadine's birthday while Jason and Cameron went back to the car to get the packages they had arranged for. Nik had sent a present in care of Elizabeth as well.

Patrick knew about the aborted party at GH, so he went to get the packages that had been delivered to the hospital for her. Nadine had blushed when he had brought in the flowers and balloon. "How did you know?"

"Nik sent something to Elizabeth for you. Plus a mystery admirer sent flowers and a couple of packages to GH." Proclaimed Emily as she pulled gift bags from the closet.

After being embarrassed by the biggest chocolate cake she had ever seen Nadine opened the gifts, even more upset. She had no idea anyone knew it was her birthday. When she opened Nik's gift she laughed as she showed the entire box of Little Ducky wrist toys. Cam sat next to her, pulling each one out announcing the type of animal. Until he found one he didn't know. "Mommy, what is this?" He laughed at the hairy beast.

"It's a llama. They live in South America." Jason picked up his son so that the birthday girl could open the rest of her gifts. When she opened the simple white box, she found a box of chocolate mint cookies from a local bakery with a note. "Seeing her blush, Emily and Elizabeth looked at each other and knew it was from AJ.

Elizabeth waited until she could discreetly get rid of Jason and the men, but Sean insisted on staying. He didn't know Keisha but suspected everyone. Waiting on the other side of the wall, he listened in, as Elizabeth seemed discomfited by whatever it was she wanted.

"Elizabeth, may I ask why I am here?" Keisha was rather curious.

"This is going to sound a little weird. While people can look alike, facially, there are always differences in certain part of the body. No two men, even two related are identical everywhere." She said blushing. "There is another way to verify which AJ was which, but I would need to ask Carly as well as the two of you about sleeping with him, or Courtney and that is a can of worms I have no intention of opening."

Georgie laughed, they had watched that episode of Law and Order together, one night when she had been watching the boys last year. She knew exactly what Elizabeth was talking about.

"So what you want me to do, is describe AJ. A man I slept with over ten years ago." Asked Keisha as she got the hint. Elizabeth just nodded yes.

As Keisha started, Sean thought about it, then interrupted. "Sorry, ladies. But Elizabeth there is something wrong with your theory."

"What?" She asked looking at the guard.

"We may have patterns, but things tend to change with the different girls." He was soon as red as the others in the room were. "When there is something more than just release, when we are in love, it makes a difference.

"I know that, but I am hoping that she can still remember his body." She said looking at the woman.

"You're in luck. For the record I have only slept with four men. So it's not like I can confuse them. I get what she is asking. The senses right?" She asked.

Elizabeth confirmed with a nod. Emily had finally got what she was saying, but had to ask where she got the idea. "From Georgie as a matter of fact, when she was missing her memories." The younger girl blushed as she recalled saying she could recognize Johnny's body, even if she couldn't remember his face.

Keisha tried to describe AJ, but it wasn't any help. She couldn't get past the superficial descriptives, so Elizabeth switched it around and asked Nadine to describe the man she slept with.

"He,..." She stopped and thought before answering. "He was hard, taut, if you know what I mean. Like he worked, not worked out."

"Well that doesn't sound like AJ; he never worked if he could avoid it. At least in the physical sense." said Robin with Keisha agreeing.

"His hands were calloused, but neat, clean and put together. Like he took care of them." She said. "His voice was, I can't really explain, it was gentle but firm." She tried to no avail.

"He smelt like wood." She said, "Not burning wood, but like you smell in the forest."

"Sorry once again, the AJ I knew would never even be in the woods, unless Edward told him to go." Said Keisha with Robin agreeing.

"Nadine, anything else." Asked Elizabeth.

"He tasted like grapes and olive oil." She said with a shrug.

"Grapes, only if they were fermented. AJ also never stepped in a kitchen if he could avoid it."

Just when they had given up, Nadine had a brain wave, blushing she said "He was circumcised and had a small scar shaped like a crescent."

Keisha stopped and said, "I can't recall that particular item, but AJ had only one scar on his shoulder. It looked like a cheese grater had been run over his skin."

"No. The man I slept with didn't have that. Trust me, I spent a lot of time that night on his shoulder."

"So, how do we know if he is AJ or not. Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth smiled and said "Emily, remember when AJ went swimming with us at the river. He had a scar."

"Like a cheese grater, he said he got it when he was a kid."

"So how does that help?" Asked Keisha.

"We now know that AJ, the AJ you were dating, wasn't Monica and Alan's son. So the switch happened before that. As to whether or not Nadine's man is the real AJ, I am betting on it. I pulled his medical file, while working on Michael's. The AJ who grew up here, has a scar, he was sick during the Cassidine's freeze the world."

"So, why did you ask Keisha here, if you knew that." Asked Emily.

"We needed to know when the second AJ appeared. Brenda recalled the scar, Robin didn't remember, neither did Emily. But I knew someone who slept with him would, at least I was hoping. I really didn't want to have to listen to the two of you describe having sex with him."

Tony Cassidine, stood outside the room, he knew that Michael was a Spencer but Elizabeth believed he could be saved from being affected by the selfish gene that ran through that particular family.

Watching the little boy, knowing that the doctors had expected more, he knew he had to give them the file. One simple blood test would answer the lingering question. Going to the file, he eliminated one more child, it was starting to look like he would never find his grandson.

Spinelli doubled checked the data, then called Jason. "I have found the answers as to who changed little Cameron's paternity. It wasn't what we thought. It might have been done to protect Elizabeth. Do you want me to stop over in the morning?"

Maxie, entered the penthouse, glad she had talked Spinelli into staying there. She had taken over Brenda's former bedroom and moved Spinelli into the master bedroom, much to his dismay. He had offered it up to her.

Leaning over his shoulder and stealing his soda, she looked at the file. "Why are you looking into Cameron Lewis' file?"

Anthony listened to the tapes, then erased them. He knew that tomorrow would be the end, he was startlingly unafraid of the end. It was time. Going to the files his men had removed from Claudia's penthouse, he went through and burnt most of them, before arranging for the rest to go to Johnny.

Things were in order; all that was left was to deal with his daughter. Morgan and Johnny might have been willing to let her live, he wasn't. It was being handled with discretion even as the clock ticked announcing midnight.

As their guests left, Jason hugged Elizabeth. "It's going to be all right."

"I know, but Jason he grew up way too quickly."

"That is why we don't waste a single minute. I spent the few years pushing you and the boys away, now all I can do is hold on to every moment. I finally understand why Alan could not accept me as Jason Morgan; it would kill me to lose one of the boys that way."

"I know. Me too." She admitted. "We are all just trying to figure things out. I still want to know the answers to our questions, but mostly I regret the time stolen from you with your son."

"Tomorrow, while you are dealing with Carly and Courtney, I'm going to see what I can find. By the way, what is going on with Jax and Emily? He refused your invitation, saying he didn't want to upset her."

"I have no idea, but I will add that to our list." She said holding his hand after turning off the lights and leading him up to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Truth or Die**_

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Elizabeth was nervous, she could remember when Cameron was born, and it felt like yesterday, now he was starting kindergarten. As he came rushing down the stairs in his blue polo shirt and dress pants, she was glad they decided to feed him before dressing him. **_

_**As she helped him with his backpack, she slid her eyes to Jason who was getting Jake into his shoes for the second time this morning. Jason nodded at Kurt, and then helped Cameron get into the SUV as they exited the house; he was trying to calm down an upset Elizabeth and an excited five year old.**_

_**Entering the school, Elizabeth took a deep breath, then waited as Jason took Cam into the classroom, she didn't want her son to see her tears.**_

"_**Here." she looked up and saw another woman standing there handing her tissues. "Let me guess, your first time."**_

"_**Did the tears give it away." she asked with a smile.**_

"_**No, the lack of tissues, you can always tell the first-timers." said the woman. "This is my youngest; I have been through this four times."**_

_**Elizabeth dried her tears after thanking the woman, they entered a classroom with bright primary colors and very small desks and tables. The parents milled around the room, looking lost as the children joined their new classmates playing with the assortment of toys.**_

"_**So which one is your?" asked the woman. "The little boy with the frog is mine." pointing to a small little blond, who smiled and waved to her.**_

"_**The brunette with the curly hair and the Chuggin Charlie backpack." Elizabeth pointed out, and then she turned "I'm Elizabeth Morgan, and that's my son Cameron."**_

"_**Molly Summers and my son is Robbie. Do you have any other children?"**_

"_**A one year old named Jake." As the teacher got the parents attention, she gently herded them out of the classroom, before shutting the door. Most of the parents headed out, but a few stood around talking to one another, more than a few looking at Kurt as he stood sentry outside the room. **_

_**Elizabeth followed Jason out the door and to the vehicle when she realized that someone was pursuing them. "Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, a moment of your time please." said the man stridently.**_

_**The guards got between Elizabeth and the clearly upset man, who said "Why don't you do all of us a favor and educate the kid at home. We don't want your type of danger mixing with our children."**_

_**Molly who had been about to hand Elizabeth her phone number, pulled back and looked at the man, saying "I for one have no problems with her son being here, you should be glad-"**_

"_**Glad that a man with a gun is standing outside my daughter's classroom, just because they have the money and influence to convince the school board to allow it. What about the protection of my kid, why does the Morgan kid get all this special attention? We asked last year, after my wife's ex threatened her to place a bodyguard here, they refused."**_

"_**I recall that your son was hurt. As well as the fact that the man who hurt your son wasn't caught. You of all people should be glad that there is an armed guard there." she said fiercely. "When it was thanks to you that two children where hurt, all you had to do is warn us, instead, your lawyers kept the board from doing so. Cameron's parents went to the board, they sent out notices, you are making a fool of yourself. Now go away."**_

"_**Mrs. Summers, he is right about there being danger. However, I am doing all I can to protect the kids."**_

"_**I am aware of that, Mr. Morgan, my oldest son played hockey with Michael Corinthos. There is danger no matter what a parent does or doesn't do. At least you are going to protect your sons. The blowhard is just upset that we are aware it was his fault a man with a gun got into the school last year. Elizabeth, I am sure we will be seeing each other through-out the year. Here is my number if you ever need another parent to vent to."**_

_**As she entered Mercy with Emily, Elizabeth told her about her morning, "Then we had swim lessons with Jake. I was certain Skye was going to explode when Laura showed up and ordered me to have lunch with her." Looking at her watch she sighed when she realized it was barely nine o'clock.**_

"_**She's right; you should have told her no. Asking nicely wouldn't have killed her." said her friend as they entered Michael's room to see two members of the Brady family talking to Bobbie and Jax.**_

"_**Elizabeth, I believe you have already meet Bo Brady, this is his niece Sammi. She was hoping to talk with you."**_

_**As they went into one of the offices set up for GH personnel, Elizabeth sat down and listened. "We received word today, that the man buried in the Quartermaine crypt is my cousin. Do you know if it would be possible to discuss removing him from there, my grandmother wants to rebury him in Salem." said the blond.**_

"_**May I ask why you really wanted to talk to me?" Elizabeth was amazed at how easy it was to read the blond.**_

"_**Michael is related, and we want to stay in his life. However I get the feeling that his mother will do everything in her power to prevent that. My mother is very eager to spend some time with him." said Bo.**_

"_**You're correct about Carly." she admitted. "She is still refusing to accept the findings, but Bobbie is legally his guardian."**_

"_**I understand the thing is Mrs. Jones speaks very highly of you and so does everyone else around here. I-we were hoping you could discuss it with her for us." asked Sammi.**_

"_**It's a rather sticky situation, I would recommend someone else. The situation is rather charged between the Spencers and me."**_

"_**I ran a background check, I'm well aware. Look, Elizabeth, frankly I don't like Michael's mother. I understand her because I'm a lot like her. That is why I'm concerned. We all think that if he wakes us she is going to try and use her son doing damage to him."**_

_**Sammi was interrupted by Nadine rushing into the room, "Elizabeth, Patrick needs you. They are taking Michael to surgery. House's neurologist is scrubbing in, but Bobbie wants you."**_

_**Mac read through the notes again, sighing as he realized what he had missed. Turning to Jagger he said "The poison did more than just sicken them, it acts as a truth detector. The question is why this person wanted to question Durant and Lansing, what did they know?"**_

_**Harper tossed down the file, rubbed his neck, and then said "The only thing they have in common is law school, a practice. One went after Zachara the other went to work for the man. We need more information."**_

"_**Plus why did this guy shot Lansing in the groin."**_

"_**Remember the farce of a trial for the Hayes murder, Claudia's testimony?" asked Mac. "I don't think Claudia was faking what she said. My guess is that it was Lansing, who tried to rape her. From the rumors she hated the man. What if that is why Lansing was shot in the groin."**_

"_**That works." said Lainey. "We know that Sam McCall had the exact same injury as before. My guess is that our guy wanted to undo the repair work that Drake did. He wanted her to know that she was hurt for what happened in Miami."**_

"_**That leads to another hypothetical situation, what if Claudia is the one who put the hit out on Corinthos. The job was botched, the kid hurt. What if that is payment for it?" asked Harper looking at Lainey. He didn't like that she had been brought back in, but he had been overridden by Mac who pointed out the only thing they were sure on is that Johnny and Jason weren't the shooters.**_

"_**That works, but who are the other five targets?" asked Jagger. "Morgan?"**_

"_**I doubt it. We have Durant, Lansing, Lansing Jr., Sam, Corinthos, Claudia."**_

"_**Commissioner, we had another shooting. Claudia Zachara, with a card in her hand. The Jack of Spades. She didn't make it." announced the desk sergeant from the door.**_

"_**Anyone else hurt."**_

"_**No, but this time the hitter was inside the hospital. I have security pulling all footage and holding it for you." said the desk sergeant.**_

_**Carly sat down and opened the safety deposit box, inside were several items that she had stored there over the years. Her real birth certificate, the one Luke had tried to destroy. Her first marriage certificate to Sonny. A copy of the adoption papers for Michael, the papers she had stolen from Lorenzo.**_

_**Opening them up, she smiled then put them to the side, next she picked up the small box, vowing to destroy the items within. Opening it, she once again slammed it shut. Then reopened the box to see the words Marriage certificate. She should have destroyed these years ago but had held off in case of ever needing to blackmail Elizabeth.**_

_**Now it was worthless. Jason and her had married again, she had done her best to prevent this from ever happening but this time her best hadn't been good enough. She could not figure out where she had gone wrong. She had been sure that the whiny little brat was Zander Smith's. The tests had shown it to be so.**_

_**Her best friend was stuck with that soul sucking bitch forever, unless she figured out a way to free him. Hopefully Michael would wake up soon, Jason needed to be reminded of his promise and her son awake and talking was the best way to do so. Tossing the rest of the paperwork back, she ripped the license to shreds and tossed it in the trash. Now all she had to do is remind the rector that trying to blackmail her wasn't a good idea.**_

_**Holding on to the Alcazar paperwork she thanked Jerry for his help last year while Jason was on trial, this should help her out a lot.**_

_**Marco waited until she left, then slipping the bank teller a fifty he was let into the room, finding the paperwork, he pieced enough together to smile and say got yah. After opening the box, he just outright smirked. Calling Sean, he said I have the paperwork, she did have a copy. Meet me at the Overlook, there is more to this then you know.**_

_**Elizabeth exited the operating room, leaving Leyla to clean up. Nadine was transporting Michael back to his room along with Dr. Cameron and Foreman. Seeing Bobbie's smile as Patrick gave her the good news, she was glad when Jason entered in time to hear.**_

_**As her husband joined her, she said "House was correct. The brain kicked in, Michael should wake up in about two to three weeks as his injury heals."**_

"_**Thanks to the Bradys." agreed Emily as she joined the crowd that had gathered. "Where is Carly?"**_

"_**She didn't answer my page about the surgery." said Bobbie as she came over and thanked Elizabeth for being in there when she couldn't. "Jax went looking for her, Robin told me. Elizabeth, Bo Brady mentioned what you told him about speaking to me, after I sit Michael down and explain everything. Whatever went wrong with Michael's father, how he became the way he was, that family is more than welcome to stay in his son's life."**_

_**As the blond rushed into the room, Elizabeth could feel the tension rise as she went to talk to Patrick. Elizabeth could see Carly's tears, and felt for once that the blond wasn't trying to get one over anybody. "When may I see my little boy?"**_

"_**Carly for now, he is in a clean room environment. Once he leaves that, you may sit with him until he wakes up." Patrick did not want to get in the middle of the legal battles, but a family court judge had already issued orders that once Michael was awake she was not to be allowed unsupervised visits.**_

_**Carly rushed off to at least catch a glimpse of her son, she saw Emily talking to the Brady family along with Jax. Walking over she said "Thank you for saving my son. I'm grateful."**_

"_**Your welcome. We could do nothing else." said Kayla not wanting to get into a shouting match with the woman right then. For now they held their peace about his being related.**_

_**Carly went down the corridor to see Jason standing there with Bobbie, when she came closer she could hear them saying something about Rome. Grinding her teeth, she hoped that he was canceling his honeymoon to stay close to Michael. "Jason, he is going to wake up, this is wonderful." she said.**_

"_**Yes, it is. Carly you have a second chance. Don't ruin it with him." he warned as he walked away. Elizabeth had offered to distract the blond so that he could spend time with the red head, but he knew it was important that Carly deal with things from the beginning.**_

_**Lainey hung up, canceling her appointment at Roselawn with Courtney; she had been informed about the success of the surgery and knew that Carly would be at Mercy with her son. As she walked into her newly renovated office, she saw Dr. Webber waiting for her. "Dr. Winters, we need to discuss something."**_

_**As she closed the file he had handed to her to read, she said "How did this happen?"**_

"_**Dr. Ford made the paperwork disappear. The insurance on this is very high and he had let GH's expire. I'm truly sorry for your family's pain."**_

"_**Thank you. Dr. Webber, I get the feeling you don't like Me." she said just putting it out there. "Is it because of what happened when Jake was kidnapped?"**_

"_**While I'm unhappy with you over that, you would be wrong that I don't like you. For the record, I'm rather uncomfortable with any of my daughter's friends. I don't want her to think if I am more than civil that I'm trying to get close to them to get close to her."**_

"_**So it's not just me." she pressed.**_

"_**No, you are rather the latest to question me on it. Poor Nurse Mir was convinced I hated her. When she worked the ER with me the other night, I discussed the same thing with her. That's all there is to it. Emily is a slightly different story, I have heard stories about her for years and I know her parents." with that he gave her a brief smile and went to the door before adding "I'll need your notes on your department before we reopen next week."**_

_**As Lainey sank back into her chair, she cried a little, there was no need for her father's pain last year. He'd had a do not resuscitate order on file this entire time. She appreciated Dr. Webber's honesty in bringing it to her, but wished she could make up for all the time Cody lost in jail over helping him die with dignity.**_

_**Sarah tossed her stuff down on Lucky's bed, and reached over to pull her suitcase out of the closet, putting inside the few items she had pulled out during her stay. Leaving him a dear Lucky letter, she looked around. She had done what she set out to do, ruin Lucas Lorenzo Spencer's life, such as it was. As she walked down the stairs she saw his father entering the diner and offering to help carry her bag out.**_

"_**Thank you, Mr. Spencer. I'm moving all my things out."**_

"_**Lucky and you found an apartment?" he asked surprised. His son had said he wanted to stay at Kelly's since he didn't have to pay rent and could eat there. As she shut the trunk she turned and changed her tone of voice from friendly to frosty.**_

"_**No, I'm leaving town. Lucky has not been invited. He is doing nothing all day but following Elizabeth and her kids around. He hasn't looked for a job since getting fired, he is on his own." with that she got into her car and drove off, leaving Luke standing there.**_

_**She had one more stop to make, going into Mercy she saw the various members of the Quartermaine family along with the female Spencers, grateful that the police officer was distracted she entered Sam McCall's room in a hospital coat.**_

"_**Hello Miss McCall." she said brightly as she entered.**_

"_**Well if it isn't the lesser Webber sister. What may I do for you?" Sam sneered at the blond.**_

"_**Nothing, I got what I wanted. Though, it wasn't just a child, it was payback for the way he treated me several years ago. Now his planned wedding is off, you do know he was using you for revenge against Jason. What a shame my perfect sister got back with Morgan."**_

"_**You wanted to destroy Lucky and Liz's marriage?" Sam asked.**_

"_**Of course, but ruining your relationship worked too. I'm pregnant, my only worry through all of this was catching something, but Lucky assured me that you and he used condoms. He must have been worried about catching something from you, after all you can't have a kid anyhow." she shrugged and then smiling at Sam said "I will take my victories where I find them."**_

_**As she left, Sarah grabbed what she came for, Sam's purse and walked out the door. The brunette didn't even notice as she had tried to turn to the other side with her useless legs, another Webber girl had stolen her dream of a kid. Outside, Sarah took out the phone and called Amelia. "Thank you. You were correct. Do you want me to send it to you?"**_

"_**No, thanks to you, I got what I wanted. Keep it, how did she take the news?**_

"_**She just ignored me. Are you sure, that is a lot of money."**_

"_**I got what she stole, I'm not greedy. Are you going to tell your family?"**_

"_**No, I have a flight to Russia in the morning out of New York City to join my mother. Thank you for your help." **_

_**The red head on the other end of the line, shrugged and hung up the phone. Sam was once again alone and friendless that was all she had ever wanted and finding Sarah in Paris while on assignment had made things much easier at causing the necessary havoc.**_

_**As Sarah pulled back onto the thruway she thought about the calls she had made. Her grams hadn't sounded upset to hear she was leaving, neither had her brother or father. Elizabeth could find out on her own.**_

_**She had done what she set out to do, con the loser ex and gotten what she wanted out of the deal. She smirked as she recalled comforting Lucky, she could not wait until he read her letter, and hopefully he would go crazy enough to end up in the jail cell he so richly deserved.**_

_**Anthony took the news stoically; he didn't pretend to mourn his daughter. He would not have been believed if he had cried and moaned to the commissioner. **_

"_**Do you have any idea who did it? I'm not going to pretend to be upset, she tried to kill me the other day. My son will take it hard; he truly loved his sister, even when he didn't understand her. I need to call her Uncle in Milan and let him know." he said as he rolled the wheelchair to the door.**_

_**Mac and Harper knew that the hitter had taken out the Zachara woman, but why not just kill her the first time. Trevor had been shot by him, but Ric had finished the job. Sam was still alive, so why Claudia.**_

_**As Elizabeth signed the papers for Diane she was amused that there was this much paperwork to take care of. "Elizabeth, all of this is necessary I should have had you sign it immediately when we found out you were alive."**_

"_**Diane, who are you bringing to the Festival?" she asked her attorney.**_

"_**The police commissioner. Believe it or not." she said amused. "Alexis set it up."**_

"_**A date with Mac Scorpio, you know he is a really good cook?" asked Elizabeth teasing.**_

"_**How would you know?" she wondered out loud.**_

"_**When I was sick a few years ago and between my two false marriages to Lucky, he brought me some soup over, along with a couple of dinners for Cameron." she admitted. "Grams was out of town and apparently Georgie mentioned I was sick."**_

"_**It's just a business date, Elizabeth. I work for Jason, he is the police commissioner." she said firmly. She wasn't sure she was ready to move on; her last relationship with Max had done a number on her self-esteem. Being left for another man would do that to a woman.**_

_**Elizabeth reluctantly joined Laura at the Metrocourt, she was glad she had said one o'clock. Hugging the blond, she was amused that the minute the waiter got there and took their order the blond went straight to the point.**_

"_**I talked to Scotty. I know what he did and why. Would you give these letters to your siblings and Mike for me? I should have questioned things more. This was my fault. Nik told me what happened to solve the problem. Thank you for arranging the release of my house."**_

"_**Laura, I wanted all of us to have a fresh start. Mike was still holding onto a grudge. It was important that he move on for his own sake." Elizabeth felt a little guilt at the little lie she told the woman she had once considered a surrogate mom.**_

"_**I didn't kill your uncle. I spent the last few years believing I did, I did some stupid things to protect myself, now I have to face that Rick died at Scott's hand because of me."**_

"_**Baldwin? Why am I not surprised." she said shaking her head.**_

"_**Elizabeth, I owe you an apology, Bobbie managed to get through to me on several subjects over the last few days." Laura had been shocked to realize her old enemy had made sense when they had spoken. She didn't like it, but she knew the red head had told the truth.**_

"_**First for what happened years ago, when we left you to fix my mess with Lucky and Nik, then when Lucky returned. If Luke and I had stepped up, things might have been so different for all of us. Luke and I talked, I need to move on with my life, in spite of the fact that life has been passing my by."**_

"_**What are your plans?' asked Elizabeth.**_

"_**Some tough love for my son. Lucky needs to see some things, first that he is not his father. He needs to grow up and face life. Hopefully he is willing to get some help, if not he is going to end up in an early grave and that is something I need to prevent. I also talked to Bobbie about Lulu."**_

_**Elizabeth hesitated to ask but did so anyhow. Laura's response surprised her.**_

"_**She has been spending too much time with Carly. I plan on ending that, Carly is giving her bad advice in regards to Johnny. She needs to back off before she loses herself. I think it is important she develops Lulu, not turns into Carlu for now she needs to concentrate on herself not any man." said Laura.**_

_**Elizabeth filled her in on various people, not bothering to argue with her about Johnny and Georgie when Laura still partially blamed them for Lulu. In some things Laura would always be blinded by her children.**_

_**As they separated, Laura thanked her for joining her for lunch, Elizabeth turned down a chance to make it a weekly thing, explaining she was rather busy and had to postpone some things to even be here.**_

_**Francis walked into the Crimson office, he was looking for Spinelli or even Maxie but they had been busy as Kate tried to keep from losing her magazine. While the news that was released about Connie Falconari hadn't done the damage she had expected, the shooting of Sonny followed by her breakdown had. Clarice had been sent to visit various designers and make sure they took Kate's call and Maxie was playing phone tag with assistants and various attaches.**_

_**Seeing the geek in the inner sanctum, he said "Elizabeth is looking for you. Something about double checking some files?" he asked the younger man.**_

"_**I sent the Fair Elizabeth a text about an hour ago verifying the tests. Did Stone Cold get the file I sent to him." Asked Spinelli.**_

"_**I just read it for him. Are you sure that Dr. Cameron was the one who altered the records?"**_

"_**Yes, there was also a letter to Elizabeth in his personnel file. I was going to remove it but the Fair Ones father almost caught me. The thing is, he just altered the tests, it doesn't look like he is responsible for the missing memories nor the missing wedding certificate."**_

"_**That would be Carly, we found proof this morning. Did you find anything about their rings?"**_

"_**No, it looks like they might have been purchased just before the wedding, so that limits the places they could have been purchases. Would you please tell Elizabeth thank you for the brownies she sent me for finding her surprise for Jason."**_

_**Francis was amused at the dismissal when Kate entered her office; Spinelli had looked a little scared of the fashionesta. Walking out he saw Maxie carrying a large assortment of shopping bags and two cups of coffee. When he tried to help, she said she was fine and smiled at the man, before asking if he had a date for the Festival.**_

_**Francis lied and said yes, before rushing out to the elevators, grateful Elizabeth would cover for him if asked. So far he had been offered six different dates for this event besides being Elizabeth's stand-in if Jason didn't get out of it.**_

_**Brenda read the telegram, grimaced and called Buenos Aires to talk to Lily. The woman reiterated what the telegram told her. She was staying with her son for a while. "Brenda, I can hardly say no to his request. I will return after the world tour. I sent messages to Emily, Elizabeth, and Georgie.**_

"_**The paperwork for the community center should be arriving from Justus and I talked to Diane. She assured me that Sonny's will was probated and the money now in an account for the center."**_

_**Brenda tossed the paper in the trash, and then called to Alice telling her to please take her luggage back upstairs it didn't look like she was leaving for another couple of days. Heading to the hospital she called Cooper who told her he was relived he wanted to wrap things up first before seeing his mother.**_

_**After calling her sister next, she assured her it was only a temporary delay. That Julia should join them in Port Charles only for her sister to say, hurry up and come to London, there was no way she was returning.**_

_**Stopping in to see Patrick, she left to visit with Robin at their apartment, entering she saw Robin with her parents and Noah hovering over her little girl. "Do you need rescuing from the grandparents?" she asked her friend.**_

"_**Come in, visit with us. What is in the bag?" asked Robin as she finally was able to convince the rest to leave.**_

"_**A large burger and a chocolate shake for you. Why are there so many boxes out?" she asked as she looked at the chaos in the apartment.**_

"_**Some of it is the little dumplings; the rest is mine and Patrick's. As soon as Elizabeth and Jason are in their new home we are moving into the house. The papers came today. As of the beginning of the month we are the proud owner of a ten year mortgage."**_

_**Brenda shuddered at the idea, but knew that it was Robin's secret dream to have a house and white picket fence. "So when are Jason and Elizabeth going to find the time to move?" she asked with a laugh.**_

"_**I talked to Elizabeth earlier today, they are going to have a team come in and prepare the house. You know those standard suburb requirements, bullet proof windows, security systems and of course, a guard shack."**_

_**Robin was grateful she wasn't Elizabeth, there was no way she would want to live her life like that anymore than she would want to live like her parents. Thinking on her parents and the Morgan's she turned to Brenda and asked "what do you know about Venetian glass?"**_

"_**Depends on the type of glass, some is very expensive other is rather cheap. The Murano glass tends to cost more because it is hand-blown. Why are you asking?"**_

"_**Just doing some research." Robin had no idea why her parents were so fixated on this glass. Her mother was looking for a fake piece of glass, while her father seemed to be researching hotels of all things, specifically hotels from the turn of the century. But how the Waldorf Astoria connected to a piece of glass and true love made no sense.**_

_**Elizabeth meet Jason outside of Cameron's school, they wondered why they had been asked to come in early. Jason was worried it was about the guard, while Elizabeth was concerned it was something Cameron had done. Entering the principal's office, Elizabeth said "I spent a lot of time in an office just like this during my teenage years."**_

_**Jason could not imagine it, but he knew that Jason Q probably never was sent there. "Mr. And Mrs. Morgan, please forgive the delay. I'm afraid there was a problem today. A Mr. Spencer showed up about twenty minutes ago. Our men got him before he even actually got on campus, your man was hurt though. I apologize for his getting so close."**_

"_**Was anyone hurt?" asked Elizabeth as Jason called Kurt to find out what happened only for the school nurse to answer his phone and assure the mobster the man was only unconscious.**_

"_**No, just your guard. Mr. Spencer was drunk and seemed a little excitable, he was taken to GH by the arresting officers. Cameron was never aware of his presence nor any of the other students. However Cameron is aware that Kurt was supposed to be at the door and was upset. His classroom aide took him to the health office to see his guard and he is refusing to leave without him."**_

_**As they rushed to their son, Elizabeth was wishing Lucky to the devil, how dare he do this? Why would he do this? Hugging Cameron, she said "Are you okay?"**_

"_**Mr. Kurt got a bump and I stayed with him. Daddy told me to always stay with my guard unless Daddy or you told me not to." He said glaring at the teacher who had tried to get him back to class.**_

_**After assuring himself that their son was fine, Jason was amused by the expression on Cameron's face. It reminded him of his grandfather's, as they left with their son and his guard, Elizabeth told him the glare reminded her of him, sending Jason into a little depression.**_

_**When they entered the mansion to get Jake from spending the day with Monica Elizabeth realized that he seemed a little upset, "Jason, what is it?" she asked.**_

"_**When Cameron was glaring at the woman, I thought he reminded me of Edward." Only for Elizabeth to start laughing. As Monica and Emily entered with Jake, she said unaware of the audience, "It must be a genetic trait, because you're right; both Edward and you have the same glare when people try to thwart you."**_

_**AJ slipped into the hospital, he wanted to find out if his suspicions were correct. Seeing Mac Scorpio talking to another man, he ducked into the nearest supply closet only for them to stop right outside. **_

"_**So it looks like the man who killed Claudia disabled all the security cameras. We need to keep trying to figure out the rest of the targets, it looks like he is hitting mobsters and their connections. We need to get Morgan to talk."**_

_**Mac answered his phone, then held his head turning to the other officer he said "That was Jagger at the station, there was an incident at the Quartermaine mansion involving Morgan, shots were fired. We need to get there right away, an ambulance was sent to the residence already."**_

_**AJ froze, then rushed out the side door, past the dark haired nurse who was roommates with Nadine. As he pulled onto the side road next to the estate, he could not help wondering if he was about to lose the family he wanted back. Coming to a stop near the boathouse, he started down the long remembered trail, to stop at what he saw in front of him. **_

_**Two ambulances, five police cars and a fire truck were all in the front yard. Glancing around he slid into a niche and watched as what looked like his grandfather was placed on a gurney, the old man couldn't be in too bad of shape, he was arguing with the medic as they closed the doors. **_

_**He saw his parents and his sister with three little kids and a red head, that must be his sister Skye. No sign of Jason or his wife, then he saw Brenda Barret leaving the house on a gurney herself with Jason's wife talking to her. Wondering where his brother was, he started to leave when he felt a gun press against his temple and heard "Who are you and why did you shoot at my family."**_

_**TBC**_


	47. Chapter 47

Truth or Die

Chapter 47

Jason slipped up behind the man standing by the tree and pressed his gun against his temple before speaking to him. He felt the man tense at the words and the feel of the weapon then said "Don't move. Sean keep you weapon on him."

AJ didn't say a word as his brother checked him for a weapon, then ordered him to turn around. Seeing the hardness in Jason's eyes made him regret his choices all those years ago, when given the chance he had fled the Quartermaine chaos.

"So who are you? Frankie Brady or AJ?" asked Jason as he tossed him back his cell phone and flashlight.

"Well, that answers one question. I'm AJ, I would ask how it was possible you didn't know that but from what I understand I am responsible for your memory loss, if only indirectly." He said wryly. "Would you please have your guy stop pointing that gun at me, it is rather unnerving."

"It's supposed to be. Why are you lurching in the shadows like a peeping tom?" asked Sean.

"I was at Mercy when I heard Mac Scorpio say something about a disturbance here, that Jason might have been hurt. I was worried about my family, but wasn't ready to face them just yet." He admitted.

"Why, you have been wandering Port Charles for about six weeks now. Why are you here if not to visit?" asked Jason as he turned towards the boathouse, before indicating for Sean to go and get Elizabeth.

"You have met the Quartermaines, haven't you? I love the family but they can do more damage to their own then their enemies. I just wanted to see them before going home, at least that was my intent when I first came here."

Elizabeth had settled the boys in their room before coming to see what Jason needed, seeing what looked like AJ standing there she went to Jason's side and said "Did he do this?"

"No, it looks like he was just checking up on the family. Francis called while Sean was getting you; his car engine is still warm. I was just wondering how you would feel about his spending the night in the studio. I want to keep him some place no one would think to look."

"I have a quite nice suite at the hotel in Oswego, thank you anyhow." AJ tossed out there; leaning against the old oars from the sculling boats Alan had once bought for Jason and him. "What happened to our sculls?" he asked looking around.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, as for the hotel, I think until we figure out what is going on you might want to stay at the studio. The PCPD tends to arrest first and question later, and you are an unaccounted for witness, unless you were seen tonight."

"Before you have me dragged to this studio, why were Grandfather and Brenda taken to the hospital?"

Elizabeth saw the tension on AJ's face and knew he was worried about his family. "Edward had a slightly elevated heart rate and Monica wanted him to let the doctors monitor him overnight, Brenda was hit by flying glass in the arm. She won't be wearing short sleeves anytime soon, but other than that she is okay, just needs some stitches."

"Why is Brenda still living here, when I left she was here, but that was fifteen years ago." He asked confused.

"She is in town visiting for a while, she is returning to Rome as soon as the festival is over, since Lily bailed to spend time with Juan."

Jason groaned, this was the first time he had heard that the talking machine was staying in town. Brenda had been helpful and he could even admit to being grateful to her, but she could outtalk Spinelli and that was saying something.

"You used to have the same sort of response when you were Jason Quartermaine, nice to know some things haven't changed. Let me guess she is talking everyone to death."

Elizabeth glared at the brothers, which caused Jason to remember Cam's glare earlier and her comments about genetics. "Elizabeth, are you sure that Cameron didn't get his glare from you, because right now you look just like him." He teased.

"Since he looks like his father and grandfather, I doubt it. Unless my dad is about to confess to an affair with Tracy, a secret love child and that we are related."

Jason shuddered at the idea as well as that she would even joke like that. "That is not funny, not even a little bit."

"I don't know it could be hilarious. Just thing about how Carly would take the news." She said with a smile.

"Elizabeth Morgan, behave." Turning to his "brother" he said "Spend the night, at least. We need to talk tomorrow. I won't tell the Quartermaines yet."

AJ was not happy with staying here, but knew that Jason wasn't the pushover he had been as a kid, so he agreed. "Elizabeth, nice to see you again, the last time I saw you was when you were about twelve."

"When was that?" she asked not remembering meeting AJ.

"I was forced to go to a convention with my parents, yours were there. Jason was attending the meetings with Monica, you were diving at the pool, cannonballs that splashed Steven if I recall correctly. You were upset at having to be there."

Elizabeth remembered the trip, she had been ecstatic to be invited along, her father had promised to spend the day at the Gardner Museum with her, but her mother had thrown such a fit it had been cancelled, Elizabeth had been angry with her dad.

"Glad you came home, AJ." Turning to Sean she suggested that he bring AJ over to the house for breakfast when he came in the morning. Jason just nodded at Sean's questioning look.

Georgie knew where she would find him, so she went looking for Johnny. Seeing him standing outside Crimson Point she just wrapped her arms around his waist, not saying a word. She could feel his body's tenseness as he stared at the dark and forbidding house.

"I loved her and couldn't stand her all at the same time, now she is dead. I wish I could blame Morgan, my father or even Trevor. Unfortunately she made her own choices. In a way, this is better. She would hate to be a prisoner of her own body."

"Still doesn't make it easy. I would curl up in a ball and just want to die if anything ever happened to Maxie."

"I wasn't at the funeral but I heard it was brutal, she really laid into your mom. Everyone was talking about it afterwards. Maxie was angry and bitter, saying your death made no sense, that she was the one who was supposed to be sick, the one who was supposed to die first."

"Mac told me, so did Cooper. She freaked out at the crime scene. It's strange, sisters can be the bane of our existence for the same reason we love them sometimes."

"Georgie, you never wished you sister dead." he said as he leaned back against the truck, holding onto her.

"Maybe not, but I have wished her elsewhere plenty of times. When she was tricked by Kyle, at the same time I was supporting her emotionally I was wishing she was anyplace else but there, making my life more difficult. When she was helping Lucky get pills and sleeping with him all over town. When she pretended to get pregnant, when she attacked Elizabeth for Lucky not loving her in spite of knowing how selfish he is."

"I just ache, I can't help wishing things had been different for her. That she had stayed in Milan and ignored Trevor's summons to home because I was fighting against his wishes."

Johnny looked at the mansion, cold and empty, then turned to his wife and suggested they get out of there.

"I have an idea, let's go to Kelly's."

"Georgie, it's closed." He smiled knowing she missed going to the diner.

"I still have a key, besides I just want to grab a couple slices of pie and some hot chocolate, we can go elsewhere as soon as it is finished."

Lulu was looking all over the place for Johnny, she had heard about Claudia and knew he needed her support, after all Georgie barely knew his sister. After trying the Overlook Bridge, Metrocourt and the hospital she could not believe she had forgotten that Crimson Point was rebuilt.

Pulling down the long drive she saw his car in the distance. She stopped behind the car and looked around, there was no one there. Entering the empty and cold house she called out to him, finally checking the old tool shed they had meet in, he had told her it had been special to him as a kid. No Johnny.

Getting worried, she called Det. Harper saying she couldn't find him and asking if he had seen the mobster since informing him about his sister. Harper suggested she try the man's wife. He was sure that Georgie would know his location.

GEORGIE! She knew where to check, the Scorpio House. Knocking on the door when she saw lights in the windows, she wasn't thrilled when Maxie opened the door. It might not be that bad, Maxie and she had declared peace, and she might understand needing to help Johnny.

"Lulu, why are you here?" she asked.

"I was looking for your sister and Johnny, in case you didn't hear. Claudia Zachara was killed today."

"I know, they aren't here and I have no idea where they are. One thing I do know, they don't want to be bothered by you." she said snottily as she closed the door. Turning to Spinelli, she said "What do you think of the plan to help Robin and Patrick?"

"Great idea, but are you sure they want the help?" he asked wondering who had been at the door and set Maxie's emotions into overload. They had only stopped over to pick up more of her endless wardrobe. "Who was here?"

"Lulu, she is looking for Johnny and Georgie, to offer her condolences for Claudia's death. I sincerely hope she doesn't find them tonight. Does Jason have any idea who fired shots at the Quartermaine Mansion tonight?"

"Maxie..." Spinelli said, as he shook his head while grabbing their light fall jackets so that he could escort her home.

"I was just being curious, I know that Lucky is in jail, otherwise I would think it was him."

"Lucky Spencer, you are free to go. Your bail has been paid." announced the state trooper.

After retrieving his personal property he joined his father in the car for a ride to Kelly's.

"What were you thinking, getting drunk then approaching the kid's school? You had to know that Morgan would have guards there."

"He steals my kid, then keeps then away from me. Cameron loves me, this is not fair, I should be allowed to see my son. Morgan did this, not me. That's why it's important I get with Sarah Webber, if I am part of the family, they can't keep my son away."

Luke took a deep breath then said "I saw her earlier; she was moving her stuff out of Kelly's."

"She had been bitching about living there; I guess she got an apartment, which will save some money. By the way, do you think your friend, Freddy the Fence, can remove the engraving on this ring, I need it to propose to Sarah."

Luke couldn't believe his son wanted to use the same ring he had given Sam for Sarah. Shaking his head, he said, "Sarah was leaving town, that your obsession with Elizabeth destroyed any chance of the two of you."

"Over MY DEAD BODY, she is supposedly pregnant with my kid; there is no way that she is leaving me. If that kid is mine, I am going to raise my child. I refuse to lose another child to anyone." he said looking over at this father, then said "Lend me your cell phone, mine was turned off."

Handing it over, Luke pulled the car over, when Lucky went nuts and started pounding on the dashboard calling Sarah names and saying he would kill her. "What is going on?"

Lucky hit the button to replay the message after putting the speakerphone on. As Luke listened to the message, part of him had to admire her spirit, she was correct; she had done exactly what she had planned.

"Just take me home." was all the depressed tone said.

Sarah was enjoying the private flight, thanking the flight attendant; she went to the back and took a nap. This was going to be a long sixteen hours. Thankfully, Nik's uncle had offered his jet when she ran into him at the airport after his own trip was cancelled.

Tony smiled as he told Margie about Sarah and how she had fallen into his trap, "Now all I have to do is wait for Lucky to come looking for me and the information. I made sure that plenty of people saw me talking to Miss Webber."

"Does Sarah actually believe she is pregnant?"

"Yes, the tests showed a positive pregnancy, and then she ran another test at the clinic. It's why I had Amelia suggest she volunteer there while in town."

"Do you need me to take care of anything else; your man took out Claudia today."

"No, Maria, I'm sorry for what you lost there, but she would have been a danger to many if not handled."

"I know, but I can't help recalling the girl who risked her life to save Johnny's when Trevor set Anthony after Johnny. It's hard to reconcile to the two."

Georgie and Johnny hid out in the kitchen as Lucky slammed his way into the diner, after leaving some money in an envelope for the woman who Bobbie had hired to run the place, they took their drinks and their treat and left.

Walking down to the docks, they sat on the bench and talked about Claudia, Trevor and the past, until Johnny realized it was almost one-thirty. As he held Georgie close he bent down to kiss her, easing her lips apart to deepen the kiss.

Moaning with pleasure she straddled him and eased her cold hands under his shirt, and caressed his chest, then smiling slyly at him pinched his nipples making him growl and say "You are going to pay for that as soon as we get back to the hotel."

Leaning in she said "Make me pay right here or are you chicken?" Johnny knew they were asking for trouble, this had almost gotten them arrested last summer, but gave into her demands.

Pulling her close, he reached down and removed her panties, remembering to tuck them into his pocket this time, before touching her swollen and moist lower parts. Knowing this had to be quick but hopefully quiet this time, Johnny continued to answer her challenge even as he lifted her a little so that she could removed the barriers between them. As the moved together, he pulled her head closer to kiss her, hoping it would keep her quiet and them from getting arrested.

Afterwards, Georgie started laughing to his bemusement. "What is so funny?" he asked the question that was on the mind of the blond who was coming down the steps as well. She had heard someone laughing and could not imagine why anyone would be on the Elm Street Pier at this time of the night.

"I was remembering my dad's reaction to Maxie getting caught with Cooper in the utility closet at the hospital last year. Then trying to figure out if catching the two of us here would be any worse." she said to his horror.

While he had been worried about getting caught in the beginning, he had never imagined it could be his father-in-law. "How did Mac react to catching your sister?" he asked.

"Let's just say, he wasn't happy, however I think that fact that she was handcuffed to the linen shelf might have had something to do with it. I do think that public indecency on the docks would certainly top his not to see his daughters involved with list."

Johnny encircled her waist and kissed her saying "What about almost getting caught at Boldt Castle last year, I wonder how he would take that one."

"That is the last time I will ever let you talk me into letting you drive a boat." she said as they walked past the niche with a hidden Lulu. "I still remember your line that we ran out of gas. I had sunburn someplace I really regret from that incident."

"Not my favorite time either, back when you kept insisting it was only a fling and we could walk away anytime we wanted." Johnny could not help being glad they had moved past the push and pull from last spring, that was one part of their relationship he never wanted to return to.

"I promised to make that up to you, I forgot that. You never did say what it was you wanted to forget my plan to use your body and leave you when the time came." she teased.

"I actually do have something in mind but now isn't the time for it." He had every intention of remarrying her in the exact same place they got married the first time but with her family and friends there. Sean and Brenda promised to help arrange things.

Lulu watched them walk away and then went to her car getting out the tire iron she went back down to the pier and smashed the bench until it was broken in places. She was going to make sure this relationship ended no matter what. How dare they do that here? This spot meant something to her, it was the place she first realized she loved Johnny.

Heading to her father's old bar, she entered the dusty place and found him cleaning a gun. "Please tell me you didn't shoot up the Quartermaines?" she asked wearily.

"No, I was unaware anyone had done so. Was Tracy okay?" he asked a little worried about his now former wife. She hadn't even given him a chance to explain about Laura before serving him with papers.

"The worst injury was Brenda Barrett getting some glass in her arm. If you aren't responsible for the shooting, why the gun?"

"It's your brothers, his personal weapon. Sit down, something has happened. Turns out Sarah used Lucky to get pregnant and then ran off to Russia using the Cassidine jet. I talked to your brother; Nik said Tony authorized it when his own plans fell through.

A contact at the airport said she told him that it was an emergency that her mother was sick. He lent her the plane to get her there quicker."

"Lucky must be worried, is he joining her there. I'm sure Nik would let him use the plane or can he not leave the country?" she asked.

"It's not like that, she lied to Cassidine. She broke up with your brother before even leaving. Bobbie saw her at the hospital visiting Sam McCall, and then she called Amelia Joffey according to her phone records."

"What is going on?"

"A former guard of Sonny's who is on the inside of Morgan's operations told me that she was working with Amelia to destroy Sam and Lucky in revenge for something that happened years ago in exchange for Sam's hidden assets."

"So is she really pregnant?" asked Lulu wondering how she was going to tell her mom about this.

"According to the files at the clinic she is, but who knows. As for Sammy, she is being transferred to the prison medical ward in Miami in two days."

"We need to find out what she knows." Lulu was worried, Lucky was already on the edge, if he went over there would be no Elizabeth to pull him back this time.

"That's what the gun is for. I need you to head home; Lucky is wearing an ankle monitor so the police have him under surveillance. Be sure that your mother and grandmother know you have arrived. One of my former associates is going to swear I'm spending the night in a private poker game with some of his associates."

"Be careful dad. They have cameras all over the hospital."

"Not tonight they won't. I overheard some of the security personnel talking; they are upgrading the system tonight. Morgan added some extra security for Michael so it is safe bet that the system is going to be worked on for real."

As Elizabeth dropped Cameron off at his classroom, she waved to Mrs. Summers as she escorted her brood into the room; Jake imitated his mother to her amusement. As she buckled him into the car seat she looked around and saw the SUV with the extra guards Jason had arranged for amidst the limos and expensive cars dropping off the future scions of Port Charles society.

She wished that it was possible for Cameron to attend public school, but for now private school was the best thing. Maybe when he went to middle school he could attend.

As she walked into the newly painted and supplied hospital she saw her mother-in-law arguing with Edward who looked like he was trying to leave. Waving she continued on down to the daycare where she left Jake with his guards and daycare teachers who had been gratified by the changes that had been installed to their area.

Sighing as she walked into the hub pulling her hair into a rubber band, she asked Nadine if she had a minute later to stop and see her in the records room.

"Why are you working in the records room, you are a surgical nurse?" asked the blond while Leyla who had joined them along with Kelly Lee looked on.

"Since Mrs. Morgan is so concerned about your financial welfare, she is to be the last one returning to the rotation. We are short a clerical nurse, she is still on the staff, so I decided she would help out with returning the files to their correct spots. Now unless you would like to join her Nurse Mir and Nurse Crowell, I would get busy with your patients."

"Good Morning Epiphany, I brought you some Kona Coffee, freshly ground."

"Nurse Morgan, nothing is getting me out of this, so a bribe of a thermos of coffee won't get you out either." Then with a quick wink, the head nurse took the thermos and nodded towards the new file room. Inside Elizabeth quickly shut the door, watching as Epiphany turned on the stereo and said "Do you have an idea what file it is in?"

"I think it was his personnel file from what Spinelli said, but since I want to look for the other files we discussed it should be easy enough to find."

"Let's get started, we need to maintain our cover story." with that Epiphany turned to the file boxes and opened the first one she came to. Too bad Dr. Webber had sent the files with ex-hospital personnel down here, but at least they could look for all the files at once.

The nurse entered the room and shook her head in exasperation; Miss McCall was a pain in the rear. She was still sleeping and would have to be woken up so that she could be ready for transfer. "Miss McCall, sleeping isn't going to make this go away, now wake up."

Shaking the woman, she got no response. Finally she decided to pull the sheet down, only to realize that Miss McCall was going to be traveling south alright, if what was said about her was true, she was going to be going to visit hell. Calmly walking to the door, she told the officer standing outside to call his boss, "Miss McCall is dead."

Georgie slipped into the classroom, wanting to go unnoticed for as long as possible, she had been stared at all day. It was getting on her nerves. At least the guard Johnny had on her wasn't sticking out, if someone didn't know better they would believe he was just another student going back to school after time in the real world.

"Miss Jones! Or rather Mrs. Zachara, may I sit with you?" asked Milo as he slid into the chair next to her.

"Certainly, as long as you promise to keep your voice down, if one more person stares at me then starts asking me rude questions I will scream."

"Being married to someone in that world takes some getting used to." he said in sympathy.

"That's just it, all the questions are about the incident at Jakes with the swim stars or about my fake death." she said groaning when she saw Lulu entering the room, she really wished she had taken Health as a freshman but had planned to test out of it, then forgot all about it.

"Hey, stranger." looking up she saw Brooklyn and Serena.

"I am so sorry, things have been a little crazy." she felt guilty but when she was with her old friends she felt out of place, like she no longer belonged in the same world as them. She felt more comfortable with Brenda, Emily and especially Elizabeth then them.

"We know, between the secret marriage, coming back from the dead, various members of town dropping like dead flies. I'm sooo soorrryy!" said Serena.

"Its fine I didn't really know Claudia, Johnny is dealing with it pretty good. Today he is working on our housing problem." she said then explained about living at the hotel and not wanting to live all the way out in Crimson Point.

"Not to mention the homicidal father-in-law, I mean he couldn't stand it when Johnny was sleeping with me, his being married to you must set him frothing at the mouth." said a snide Lulu as she sat directly in front of them.

"Actually, Anthony likes me. Something about how I have never slept around, nor been committed in a padded cell after letting someone else cover for me after I killed someone. Plus I don't think the sun and the rest of the solar system revolves around me."

"I don't sleep around. I wonder what he would think if he saw what I did last night down by the piers. Amazing what some skanks will do to keep a man." she said. "I never had to screw a man in public to keep him."

Georgie blushed when she realized that she had seen Johnny and her then decided to have a little bit of fun with her. "No, you just lie to them and sleep with other peoples husbands. For the record, Johnny likes to have me anyplace I want. The bench was a reaffirmation of the something from our past. Lulu, I do have to ask why you are here."

"I need this class to study to be a nurse."

Serena started laughing, then seeing their professor at the lectern leaned forward saying "I hope that's a joke because if you have committed a felony you can't be a nurse, also they require you to be mentally stable and let's face it you aren't."

Sean escorted AJ into the house, and then shut the door. Reopening it he tossed a bottle of aspirin at the man. Seeing his brother sitting on the sofa talking to some kid, he just whispered "Where is the kitchen I need water. How does anyone sleep on that sofa?"

"I once spent weeks sleeping on it with a bullet wound."

"Were you taking pain medication regularly? That is the only way I would do that again. Now ask me what you want, and then let me go to my hotel, I need to use the whirlpool and arrange for a masseuse." He moaned as he tried to stand upright.

Jason asked if he ate, then at the no went into the kitchen followed by his brother. Spinelli had just finished showing him the file on the name that his brother had been using for the last fifteen years. The irony was more than a little amusing.

"Where is Elizabeth?" asked AJ as he warily watched Jason breaking eggs. "Or at least tell me that you finally learned to cook."

"I can handle omelets as well as a few other things." Hearing a knock on the door he told Spinelli to see to it.

"I can do the omelet if you would like. Mrs. Hardy says I'm doing very well." he said.

"What I said was you are doing better, you still sometime leave shells in the eggs." Audrey looked at AJ and said "I would like to assume you are the boy whose diapers I have changed."

Watching as he flushed she turned to the young man following silent behind her. "Mr. Zachara here, showed up for his lesson, where were you this morning Mr. Spinelli?"

"I had some work for him, sorry about that Mrs. Hardy." Jason wasn't sure what to call the elderly lady, while not comfortable with Grams like she had suggested when he said he couldn't call her Audrey.

"Not a real problem. I was just on my way to help Epiphany and Elizabeth get the files back into order. This came to the house for the two of you." Handing Jason the package, he opened it to find a bill of sale for the glass he had given to Elizabeth.

Handing the envelope to Spinelli he told the younger man to trace it and find out where it came from. "Jason, does this have anything to do with the shooting last night?" asked a worried Audrey.

"No, they found out who did the shooting, it was some boys from the swim team at PCU, the mansion was the only public address they had for my family. They were looking for a little revenge against all of us for getting their scholarships revoked."

"That would explain why your tires were slashed, Mrs. Hardy, it might not have been Lucky after all." Said Johnny. "The car should be here any minute; I had my men change the tires and they were bringing it here."

Thanking Johnny and telling Spinelli she expected him this evening, Audrey reminded Johnny that his mother would be moving in this weekend. Seeing Jason's raised eyebrow, Johnny said "Maria and her have been spending time together, as well as Gail Baldwin."

"What's going on?" he asked the younger man as he joined them at the table.

"Nothing, I made arrangements for Claudia, talked to my mother at the Hardy residence and then was at loose ends until my appointment with the realtor. Plus Sean mentioned that AJ had been found in front of my wife."

Jason understood, Elizabeth had been rather upset to realize she wouldn't be here either, so she had made him promise to find out AJ's feelings for Nadine. Something similar probably occurred with Georgie.

"I will be outside talking to Spinelli; I need his help, when you are finished." Johnny went outside, obeying the spirit of Georgie's request if not the letter. There was no way he was asking a man he had never meet his feelings for someone. He was not a girl.

Once the room had emptied, Jason turned to his brother and asked "Where do you want to start."

"How about why I left, I had only planned on leaving for a while then it just ballooned. Since you don't remember, I will try and explain. The spring you went to Europe, things were tense between the family and me. My drinking was out of hand, I had tried to stop, but then would just go back to drinking. It needed to stop, but I knew for that to happen I had to get away from them."

"I can understand wanting to get away from the Quartermaines."

"While away, I was in this bar in Salem, some guy there kept asking if I was Frankie or Greg. It was funny, the more I tried to drink the more he bugged me. So finally I said I was AJ. He laughed and said sure, then pushed me out the back door and down to some seedy motel room, only to find another man tied up in a chair."

"They beat us; turns out they were after some information regarding someone named John Black. There was an incident outside, then the roof caved in. When we woke up at the hospital, they had us in hospital gowns and the other man had no memory of who he was."

"So the hospital made the mistake?" asked Jason.

"No, I saw a chance to get away from here. I lied and told them my name was Frankie, that he was someone named AJ. Then when they released me, I went back to my car and removed my bank card. Leaving the car, I caught a bus north. I figured he would get his memory back and all would be well."

"He came here and said he was you instead?"

"I checked with the hospital recently, he had no idea when he returned here who he really was, I have no idea when his memories returned or how he managed to pull it off. I have an idea though. This guy Stefano DeMeara, he has the relationship with the Bradys that the Spencers have with the Cassidines."

"Why would he want to help this guy then?"

"Not really sure, mainly to get insider information would be my guess. I was involved with some delicate negotiations at the time." He said with a small shrug. "As for what I did after that, I bought this small house in Maine. There was a failed vineyard on it, I thought it would be ironic for a man who couldn't drink to own a winery so I used my education to get it going. Now it fairly successful, I also bought the local bookstore when the elderly owner made plans to retire."

"That was what Spinelli found. Why didn't you ever contact the family?"

"For the longest time, it was too hard to even contemplate. After a while it was just easier, then about two months ago, I bought a lamp at the antique store, the owner wrapped it up in newspaper then dropped it off."

"The paper had the death notice of Emily; it mentioned dad's death and grandmother's. It's strange it was like I was living in a time warp, for some reason I thought nothing would change here. I finally went to the library, using the computer and the newspapers found out about what had been happening here."

"Your accident, and new career, that was kind of a shock, especially since the old you hated Sonny Corinthos for what he did to Karen. Emily and her life and then supposed death. Grandmother's death, it's weird, she was fairly old when we were kids, but for some reason I could not imagine that when I got the courage to return she would not be here."

Jason could understand that, he had often felt the same way when he had left town.

"I owe so many people an apology for leaving like I did, as well as for inflicting Greg Brady on you. I had no idea why he did what he did, but it was my fault. Then there is the kid lying in a hospital bed, he is going to be beyond screwed up because I made the choice I did."

"Michael's would not be alive without the choice you made, the things that have happened to him is the result of the choices his parents made and the choice I made to bring him into my life. I should have let Bobbie raise him like she wanted to."

Jason hesitated then asked why have you been keeping such a low profile?

"The first day in town I heard about your falling apart because of Elizabeth and your sons deaths. Then I went to the funeral, staying outside. I saw Mom and how devastated she looked and knew that it wasn't the right time, she was trying to support you and I would have only made things worse."

"How did you meet Nadine Crowell?"

"I forgot Elizabeth was a nurse." He said shaking his head. "The clinic, I read about it but it wasn't until Nadine answered my questions that it really hit me, what I did, the consequences it had."

"Things happen, if I hadn't been in the accident, I doubt I would have meet Elizabeth."

AJ wasn't sure but knew it he had to say it. "I seriously doubt that you would have lasted with Keisha."

Jason looked at him, and then said "You know about her companion."

"That she prefers the company of women, yes. It was obvious to me that both of you were trying too hard to be happy. As for Elizabeth, my guess is you would have met her, maybe not have had the courage to approach her. Jason Quartermaine, tended to be rather shy with girls, something tells me that Mom and Dad would have pushed you together though, a nurse with a surgical doctor. They would have been happy about it."

"Elizabeth would not have given me a second look; she only became a nurse to support Cameron."

"That's what I don't get. You have a son who is five, yet you married Corinthos' sister, lived with that McCall woman, what the hell happened?" AJ listened as his brother told him the whole sorted story.

Jason could not believe he was actually telling AJ what happened but at the end it just felt right, this was what he had believed he had with Sonny, yet one morning spent with his biological brother and he knew it was right. "So that is what happened. Mike knocked me out, Carly made the records disappear. We know that Courtney had something to do with things but she is insane."

AJ thought about the story he had just heard, then asked his brother "How would you like some help. As far as I know Carly has never said a word about the fact that I pulled her out of the river, I really wish I hadn't now."

"What do you have in mind?" Jason asked while watching his brother call out to Spinelli and Johnny.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

I would have thought that more of you would have been celebrating Sam's untimely death. We are going to be getting some more prospective on the pasts of Johnny/ Georgie and Elizabeth/Jason in regards to their marriages. Also this week, I have a busy week ahead, I hope to post the updates I have already written though, including two for Prodigal Son, including the consummation of the marriage.

Truth or Die

Chapter 47

Jason walked into the GH emergency room, seeing his mother and sister he regretted keeping AJ's secret for even a day. They had decided to deal with Carly and find out the secrets she had been keeping before announcing his presence.

"Jason, are you looking for Elizabeth?" Asked Nadine as she came out of the elevator she was waiting on.

"I'm on my way up to see her now. How are you?" He asked. AJ had asked about the bubbly blond.

"Fine, but you might want to hurry. Elizabeth was talking to Leyla about Mr. O'Brien, then going looking for you. Do you want me to call up and ask her to wait for you?"

"That's fine, I will go and catch her." Glad to have had a distraction, he smiled at his mother while the door was closing. He had been worried that he would want to tell them what had been happening this morning.

Looking down at the files as she waited for the elevator, Elizabeth almost could not believe their contents. She had at least a few of the answers she had been looking for. "Mrs. Morgan, a minute of your time, please."

Turning to see Det. Harper standing there, she said "Let's go to the waiting area."

"What may I do for you?" She asked the man standing there stiffly.

"Sam McCall was murdered last night at Mercy. The cameras show a woman leaving the room." He trailed off, waiting for her to speak.

"My wife won't answer your questions without an attorney present." Said Jason as he walked into the seating area.

"She is not the suspect. WE have a photo of the woman, we know she has been at Mercy for several days. The records show she told admittance that she was visiting Michael, but no one there recognized her."

"Why are you talking to Elizabeth then?" Asked Jason.

"I just wanted to know if she recalled this woman?" He showed them the picture of the blond. "We have the name and address she gave the hotel. It has turned out to be phony. I was hoping Elizabeth saw her and could give me any thoughts about her."

Elizabeth took the photo, then said "She was on the same floor as Sam and Michael visiting but I never actually saw her with a patient. She looked familiar but I have no idea where from. May I ask who she is?"

"Sophie Estes. All we know is that she checked into the Metrocourt about three weeks ago, about the time the truth about Sam and her watching the boys getting kidnapped came out."

"Sorry, I can't be of more help." She said then walked with Jason to the elevator.

Once in the car she turned to Jason and said "Sophie Estes is Sophie Germane."

"Who is that?" He asked confused. The name was floating around in his head, but he couldn't place it.

"Lorenzo Alcazar's for lack of a better word true love back from the dead apparently. She was thought dead after some sort of explosion, years ago. I overheard him telling his niece about her back when I was working at Kelly's. When he was a patient at GH after getting shot in the head, he would talk about her."

"I think I heard Carly mention her once." He wished he'd paid more attention, but once he knew that the woman was dead and that there would be no plan revolving around her, he had tuned Carly out. "AJ has an idea of how to find out what Carly and Courtney knew about our marriage."

"You're going to let him get involved." She said surprised. Jason explained what he had felt earlier, as well as feeling guilt about not telling his family that AJ was here yet.

"I understand, Grams kept it quiet, she told me while Epiphany was out of the room, however she threatened that if it took longer than a week, she would go to Monica herself."

AJ went straight to the whirlpool after getting his back worked on, he would never get all the kinks out, sleeping on the brick sofa was worse than spending the day pulling up dead vines with his workers.

As soon as he was comfortable, he called his assistant and got an update on how things where at home, knowing the man was more than ready to take over. Hearing that they had begun the fermenting and bottling process, he thanked him for his help, then they talked about the bill of sale, this would be his last vintage. He was coming home.

"Mr. Morgan, you have several men out front looking for you. Some of them look a little rough, should I have security send them away?" Asked the woman at the spa desk.

"No, send them to my suite, I will be there in a few minutes." AJ sighed wishing his brother and his men weren't so efficient. Walking into his suite, fifteen minutes later he was gratified that the food had been delivered.

"We did what you wanted Jax this is the real AJ Quartermaine." AJ did wince at that name, he hadn't been called that in over fifteen years.

"Why am I here?" Asked Jax as he took the offered cup of coffee.

"Carly has gone too far, things are going to be happening to protect my brother and Elizabeth, but I'm worried about the Corinthos boys."

Jax was then certain that this man wasn't the AJ he had known he had never referred to Michael as a Corinthos. "Bobbie will remain their legal guardian. The Brady family wants to be close to them."

"I'm aware of that, I went to visit Bo and Roman Brady today, after making sure that Frankie wasn't there. I used our resemblance to cover it up. They agree that it would be too much of a hardship on the boys to be uprooted. Mr. Cassidine, what are your intentions towards those boys and what about your nephew?"

"As long as they don't turn out like Luke, Lucky and Carly I will leave them alone. I have to face that facts, my battle is with those that hurt my Alexandria, and the young women I swore to protect."

"This is what I was hoping, Mr. Jacks, those boys have come to see you as their father, with Carly out of the way, either in prison or a mental facility for the rest of her life, would you be willing to step up and provide a home for them?"

"Of course, I love those boys like they are my own. It's why I was walking away." He said with his head down.

"Good, these are papers for Alexis to file in court the minute that Carly gets committed. Judge Samuels will sign off on them, as long as you don't cut Bobbie out of their lives she should be fine with this according to Jason."

"I have to go Bobbie needs me to relieve her for a while at the hospital."

"Thank you for coming, I know that your son is supposed to be coming to." He said.

"Mr. Cassidine, are you driving back with Morgan's men or would you like to come with me in the helicopter?"

As soon as they were in his office, Jason took the files from Elizabeth's hands and tossed them towards his desk and reached for his wife. Using his weight to keep her against the door, he plundered her lips like a man who hadn't eaten in days.

"Emmph" was all she said while reaching down to pull his t-shirt over his head and toss it towards the lamp. Wrapping her legs around his torso, she let him lift her up while she reached down cupped his erection still in the confines of his jeans.

"Elizab-" was all he got out before she returned his earlier ardor and slipped her tongue between his lips while running her hands over his broad shoulders and down to his pectorals.

"No talking, we don't have time." She said as she unwrapped her legs and arms from him. Jason knew she was correct, reaching down he undid the strings on her scrubs and pushed them down while she pulled her own shirt off and tossed it over to join his.

Elizabeth then grabbed the buckle of his belt then broke her own rule saying "You shouldn't wear belts when we want to do this."

Chuckling because they had decided to do this only minutes before, he just reached down to help, pushing down his jeans at the same time he was reaching for Elizabeth with his other hand.

Picking her back up he lifted her until she was right above the tip of his erection, making sure she was supported by the door's flat surface, he thrust in with little warning, amazed at how wet she already was, just from their conversation on the drive over.

Elizabeth moaned at the sudden but welcome invasion, before lifting off of Jason then slamming back down, needing the delicious friction to send her over the edge. As they continued Cody who was walking towards the office, could hear the moans and groans, smirking at the reason his boss had rushed past him while waving him off.

As he left he shook his head, grateful that Mac was here, not the former detective Spencer, he would have insisted on busting in and arresting the two of them for loving one another.

Meanwhile, as they came down from the wall, Jason lifted Elizabeth to the top of the new desk that Diane had insisted on them getting. "I love you, now will you tell me why you just threw yourself at my overworked body."

"Blame Georgie, she came to GH on her break, to talk to me about Lulu catching Johnny and her last night on the docks while having sex. It just reminded me that I have a whole list of places I want to have sex with you. This office just happened to be one of them."

Jason wanted to laugh, then said "I wonder why Johnny didn't mention getting caught while at the house?"

"Georgie probably hasn't had a chance to tell him that Lulu said she saw them."

"She just stood there and watched them?" He asked a bit shocked.

"I have no idea. Now are we going to use this desk like we discussed or are you all tired out?" She said reaching down for the evidence that he wasn't. Encircling his erection, she slid off the desk and onto her knees to provide his poor abused body with some much needed relief.

Jason started to protest, but then she reached up and cupped his sac with her spare hand. Leaning his head back, he just fought for control. Just as it was about to snap, he stopped her, reaching down, he realized that the desk wasn't quite wide enough for his original plan, instead he stood and sat her in his chair and placed her legs over the arms.

Elizabeth was whimpering before he even reached her clit, just the idea was sending her over the top. When she felt the wet roughness of his tongue encircling her before moving towards her center, she bucked almost sliding off as she arched her back.

Placing his hands on her rear, Jason supported Elizabeth's weight just in case that she started to fall and went back to enjoying his lunch, just as the tremors started, he knelt up and thrust into her wet core.

Easing back, he returned home with less than his usual finesse, desperate to find the release they were both looking for. Elizabeth just placed her forehead on his shoulder, since she could not move as he held her hips in a tight grip.

As he continued thrusting in and out, Jason was determined to send Elizabeth over first, but lost the battle, coming without warning only to send Elizabeth over the edge as his sperm shot home.

Hearing the knock on the door, Elizabeth gave Jason a wry smile saying I told you so, then went to get dressed, unlocking the door just as Jason tossed his belt into a drawer.

Diane entered saying to Jason "Can you believe that Cody was trying to keep me out of here, what is so secret you have your attorney locked out?" She said, then taking in their rumpled clothes and hair, she laughed and said "At least now I understand why he was turning ten different shades of red as he tried to explain to Mac Scorpio why you weren't available. He wants us to stop by later this afternoon."

Elizabeth walked over to Jason and pulling his head down, said "Thanks, he is all your Diane."

Georgie had finally had enough, so far she had been asked out twice, didn't being married mean that they would leave her alone. Then there was the bodyguard Johnny had assigned to her, what was the use of having a bodyguard if he didn't keep men away.

"Rough morning?" She heard and looked up to see her sister standing there with Spinelli.

"Join me, I'll buy you lunch. Maybe between Spinelli and you I can figure out why my day was so crazy."

"Sure but I have to tell you something first. I was at a meeting with Kate and some other people, she sent me to find the missing photographer who was wondering the campus. While in the Quad I heard some guys discussing you. Seems like there is a rumor going around about you having sex down on the docks last night."

"LULU!" Was all Georgie said. Then she told her sister and the geek what had happened. Spinelli had blushed at the idea, but Maxie had just said you go girl.

"What are you going to do about her?" Asked Maxie.

"Nothing I can do, but she doesn't want to do this. I knew she was going to be trouble but this is just slime. Johnny isn't going to be thrilled either." Turning to her guard, she asked him to locate her husband. She was waiting for a book from the library and then they were leaving campus.

"Let's hope dad doesn't hear about it. Either of them." Said the voice of experience.

Entering the police station, Johnny went to knock on his father-in-laws door. He was running out of ideas about where to find a place to live. On entering he saw Mac with Frisco and two other men he didn't recognize.

"Johnny Zachara, this is Jagger Cates and my brother Robert." Mac took the sheet from an entering Harper, then asked Johnny to look at the photo.

"She is staying at the Metrocourt; I think the floor below Georgie and I. Who is she?"

"Besides the possible murderer of Sam McCall, I have no idea."

"Do you have a minute I need some help? Georgie and I are looking for a place; the hotel is getting a little annoying. I have looked at every single place on the list, the security is either a problem or the apartments are not what we want. The only house we saw that we liked was almost in Oswego."

"I think Robin or Maxie would be more help." He said.

"That is where we got the present list, along with help from Elizabeth."

"Have you thought to ask Mrs. Hardy during one of your lessons?" Asked Jagger.

Looking up at the agent, he saw the man smile and say "When Brenda Barrett knows something it becomes public knowledge unless you tell her it is a secret. Did Georgie return your gun?"

Johnny had heard from his wife what had happened the night she had held Matt at gunpoint. "Yes, couldn't you have handled that a little bit better?"

Harper turned to Mac after closing his phone. "We need to head down to forensics right away. They found something we need to see."

"What?" Mac asked as they walked down the corridor after leaving Jagger and Johnny glaring at each other in his office with Robert assigned to mediate.

"They found a playing card in Sam's bed. No shots in it, looks like someone else had plans to kill Miss McCall last night too."

Elizabeth realized she had forgotten the files in Jason's office, as she reentered the coffee shop she saw Carly entering as well. "How is Michael?" She asked politely already knowing the answer.

"Wondering why Jason hasn't visited. I can't wait until I can tell him the truth. That you are keeping his only remaining father from him."

"Since Michael wasn't awake as of twenty minutes ago, I would say you were projecting your own wants. As for Michael being Jason's son, it's amazing how you only bring that out when you need to manipulate Jason. Jax mentioned he was visiting Michael when I saw him last night, what happened to his being Michael's father of the moment?" She asked as she went into Jason's office.

Lizzie smiled when she saw Jason with Diane. "Lying manipulative slut alert." Was all she said as she grabbed her files to head to the door, Jason realized that Lizzie was still in a mood, so he followed her out to the hallway and kissed her senseless, saying "I have a few lists of my own to fulfill. I also recall a promise about Vista Point, my motorcycle and our jackets." With that he kissed her on the lips and said "I love you."

Carly stood at the entrance to the hallway and asked Elizabeth as she sauntered by "do you really think you are woman enough to hold Jason? At least Courtney and Sam had real bodies to keep him occupied; you have nothing but his kids."

"Carly in case it's escaped your notice, both of their bodies came from a chop shop. There was nothing real about them, when are you going to get it, Jason isn't interested in this fantasy of yours. I know he told you that sleeping with you was the result of his injury, why can't you get it through your thick skull, he isn't interested."

"That is just you, you turned him against me. I was there, I know how much Jason wanted me, and he couldn't get enough."

"Of sex, Carly, he hit on your mother, if she had offered to sleep with him, he would have taken her up on it, same with Amy Vining." Elizabeth stopped speaking and had an idea. "My god, Carly that's what is going on. You just don't get it because it's not the first man, who wanted mommy first, is it. There was Tony Jones, no wonder it is connecting with your brain, and it's perfectly fine that he wanted Bobbie."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"I don't Carly get some help. I also think the whole reason you wanted Courtney with Jason was because you could imagine it was you. She was following in your footsteps, first AJ, then Jason. How much of this did you set up, was poor deluded Courtney your very own walking talking porn show starring Jason Morgan."

Carly flushed when Elizabeth was started laughing, when she saw her guard move in between the nurse and her she left the shop hearing Elizabeth's laughter all the way to her house. Crawling into her bed, she screamed "I will ruin you, I will take everything you want away from you Elizabeth Webber, I swear."

Elizabeth finished with her meeting with Skye, all that was left to do was their meeting with Johnny on the Haunted Star. Seeing the young man kissing his wife while leaning on his truck, she walked up saying "Georgie, unhand that poor overworked man, we need his attention."

Turning to see Elizabeth and the other women she stuck her tongue out at the nurse, saying, "according to Sean who was here a few minutes ago, you used Carly for mopping the floor, Lizzie. I think you need to get some attention yourself."

"Not really, Diane could bear witness to the fact I already did."

"She walked in on you; I have to wonder does that fall under the category of attorney client privilege?" Brenda asked Alexis when she joined them on the docks.

"Depends on whether or not she was there in an official capacity or was getting some caffeine and decided to visit. Why am I here?" She asked.

"Two things, first of all, this is the paperwork relinquishing the Haunted Stars grandfathered gambling license." announce Johnny giving her the paperwork Jordan had drawn up.

Smiling even as she felt sorry for Luke, he was a scoundrel but she knew this would hurt.

"Then we need you to take over the chair that Lily was going to take on our committee. She recommended we ask you to sit in for her, until her return. Basically we have the entire festival planned. All that is left is to start setting up this week. The Haunted Star is going to be used as a riverboat to take people back and forth to Spoon Island."

"Why are we going to Spoon Island?" She asked wearily.

"There is going to be a winter festival there, Nik authorized us to use the estate. Can you think of anyplace spookier?" Asked Emily as they all stared at her.

"What else is being planned besides the concert and who are performing? Before you answer that, let's go on the boat where it is warmer." Stated Alexis

"Ned and Eli Love are sharing the stage, along with Brooklynn who is the opening act. Juan is on tour and we didn't really want him anyhow."

"The ball is going to be a costume ball, from about the time of gambling in the old west. That is the era we are going for, antebellum gowns, union soldiers, gun fighters, and gamblers. There is to be an auction, various organizations and deep-pocketed individuals have donated items."

"All of this and the fair too. I'm impressed, but why is it being held on Spoon Island."

"Because so many people have never been there and are curious about it. Jason and Johnny are supplying guards to keep this safe; Mac has assured us of a strong police presence."

"I'm in, Elizabeth before we break this meeting up I need to talk to you real quick." Alexis stated. "It's about the kids."

"Are you talking about Molly and her kissing Cameron?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I just wanted to apologize it was my fault." The older woman said. Seeing the confused look on Elizabeth's face she said "I was explaining to Kristina that I kissed Jax on the cheek because he was my friend. Molly took it that you had to kiss your friends."

Elizabeth tried to not laugh at the look on Alexis's face but it was funny. When the attorney continued talking she couldn't help losing control.

"They saw each other at the Quartermaine's the day before school started and now Molly is worried she has boy cooties. When I asked Cameron why she had boy cooties he told me that his grandfather told him that soap and water removed girl germs, and that Johnny told him that she was stuck with boy cooties. That they never came off! What was O'Brien thinking?"

"I think the culprit was Zachara not O'Brien." Elizabeth said as she continued to laugh until Alexis joined her at the idea of germs and cooties. This was one of the best parts of being a parent.

Johnny was escorting the rest of the women off the boat, knowing that Spencer could still be a problem. Kissing Georgie, he told her he would see her at Patrick and Robin's for dinner before going to see his father who had requested his presence. He was also hoping to run into Lulu, he had some things he wanted to say to his former time killer.

Entering the room, he saw Anthony standing at the window, looking out at his rose gardens. "Why am I here?"

"There are some files on the desk, you will need them. I understand you had Claudia cremated and sent to her Uncle Rudy."

"Yes, she was happy in Milan, her mother was buried there, and it seemed like a good idea. Father Mateo blessed the ashes before they were taken to the plane."

"Good, that was the right thing to do. Now what are you going to do about your ex-playmate? Randolph was Georgie's guard last night, when he called I told him to make sure that you got to the car okay and then to head home for the night. He saw Georgie drop her keys and went back to get them. Lulu was destroying the bench the two of you were talking on. She took a crow bar to it, Johnny she isn't stable, trust me I know crazy."

"We are aware of it, Georgie know has two guards, the visible one, and another who isn't to be seen unless needed. Morgan has upped Elizabeth and the boys' guards as well."

"You might want to put guards on her sister and that cousin on hers."

"I will talk to them, and Mac."

"Good, you know my time is drawing near. Did your mother read the letters?"

"She is agreeing to your requests. Except for the one giving her this house, she doesn't want it."

"The only reason I have ever kept this place is it reminds me of her. I'm sure that the same is true for her. Things went wrong, I went wrong. Take care, make sure that you trust only those who truly care, like Georgie."

Johnny saw the look on his father's face and felt sympathy for the man for the first time in years. "I will and I do."

Jason joined Elizabeth in the studio; his wife had called and reminded him they needed to meet today. After reading the file, he was glad to know that the man who had altered the various DNA tests was gone. "Who bribed him to fake the tests? Was it Dr. Lewis?"

"Yes, it looks like he was trying to save Zander from his mistakes. Our son was just his way of attempting an intervention. He was at Jake's the night we were, he saw us, known that there was a very good possibility you were the father."

"How did he get a sample of my blood?"

"He didn't he used Alan's. Told the phlebotomist that his son was refusing to give a sample, then pretended he had drawn his own blood for the test. The samples came back with Alan as the grandfather."

"So this had nothing to do with the making our marriage go away."

"Not really, but he was worried about me, remember he knew that Courtney had hit me with her car, he was a doctor and knew there was something wrong with her, even then. He was trying to protect me, which was what the letter in the file was about. If the truth was ever needed, if something should have happened to Cameron, the hospital would have checked his records for relatives."

Jason shuddered at the idea of something happening to their son, lifting Elizabeth into his arms he said "I'm glad we never had need to go into that file. Cameron Lewis, was correct about one thing, he might have saved your life. The more things that come out from the past, the more I wish things had been different."

"Jason, we both screwed up, I think we hurt each other so badly that we were walking train wrecks and we both know how deadly those are. My insecurities and retreating did just as much damage as our so-called friends and relatives. That is why we made that promise to talk to each other."

"What time do we have to pick up the boys from Gram's?" Elizabeth asked about fifteen minutes later.

"After dinner, so around seven. Your Grandmother was rather vocal about her lack of time with her great-grandsons."

"I know I heard all about it today. We need to work out some kind of schedule so that all the grands and great grands get time with the boys but we still have family time." Elizabeth stated while pulling Jason off the couch.

As he got up, Jason asked Elizabeth "What do you think about letting Johnny and Georgie buy the top floor of this building?"

"They have had no luck on finding an apartment; it would be ideally situated. What does he have planned?"

"I told him before I agreed I wanted to see the plans. We also need to discuss if you want anything changed at our house. Wall colors, carpet, and light fixtures?"

"I went over with Emily and Nadine to get some measurements, we need new window coverings, but other than the boys rooms I like everything the way it is. Also Leticia might want to change the room she is going have. I will ask her this evening."

"She is worried about Mercedes, Bobbie has arranged for Sonny's estate to keep her on, but Carly tried to fire her again."

"Carly is truly pushing this. She is going to be a problem; did Leticia tell you that she tried to confront her when she was out with the boys last week?"

"Yes, I did what you suggested and let her tell me, you are right by the way, she did come straight to me after telling you about it. I was wrong to worry about trusting her." He admitted to her.

Mr. Stumbo checked into room five at the Starlight Motel, someone had taken out his target before he had gotten the change to take the shot. Going over his notes, he went through the list of people who had visited Sam McCall that evening and other than the woman, who had fled, he had no suspects.

Checking the equipment, he listened in to a torrent of Italian as she was talking on the phone. Grimacing as he realized that Sophie Estes was a false lead, he went back to his list, seeing the various members of the Spencer family on it, he was hoping that one of them was the killer, rather than the very nice Emily Quartermaine.

Taking out his list of targets, he crossed off the late Miss McCall and went on to the next target: Scott Baldwin. He had many reasons of his own to want the man dead, getting paid to seriously wound him just made taking the shot so much sweeter.


	49. Chapter 49

Truth or Die

Chapter 49

Elizabeth saw Robin talking to her uncle about dinner plans, waiting until her friend was free, she was amused to see that Robin prying her daughter out of Mac's hands. The police commissioner seemed reluctant to turn the newborn over to its mother.

"Elizabeth, I thought we were meeting tomorrow morning?" She asked when she had her daughter settled.

"We are. I just had some free time and came to see Epiphany, only to learn she has gone on an early dinner date. How is motherhood?" She asked.

"So far, great. We just want to find some family time, but the extended family is always there."

"I understand how that goes, the boys are with Gram's right now, after Jason and I both got lectured about denying her time with her great grandchildren. After all, she isn't getting any younger." She laughed as she reached down to remove the blanket from the newborn.

"Wait, she is going to get cold."

"Robin, if you don't need a jacket, she doesn't. You have her in an onesie, a sleeper and then covered her up with a hat and a fleece blanket. It's seventy-five degrees."

Robin listened to the voice of experience, but could not help worrying her daughter would get cold. "I know, I just keep thinking of all the things that can go wrong." She sighed.

"You're a parent, you will always think like that. However if you don't relax, you are going to drive yourself and Patrick into Shadybrook. Which one of you stayed up last night?" She asked knowingly.

"Patrick did, he swore he heard her crying." She admitted with a smile. "Tonight we are having dinner at Mac's house with the whole family there. Georgie and Johnny were not thrilled to being eating there, but when Maxie pointed out how small our apartment is, they gave in."

"Did you hear what Lulu did today?" Elizabeth explained about Lulu telling people about the public display and the bench destruction. Johnny had called to ask her about getting Lulu help.

"I was hoping to talk with Lucky, he doesn't like his sister around Johnny, he might help." Announced Robin. "I'm worried about him and was hoping that if at least one person tossed him a line, he would grab a hold of it and pull himself out."

"Robin, be careful. I didn't want to face how much Lucky had changed, but now that the blinders are off, I realize he is too far-gone. I'm not going to tell you not to do it, but I want you to promise to be very careful."

"I will, what are your plans for this evening?"

"Jason, the boys and I are going to be visiting our new house. We want them to get comfortable with the move. So far all Cam wants to know is does it have trees and can he bring his Chuggin Charlie."

"I heard that you are keeping Leticia on, but that Jake is still going to be attending daycare a few days a week."

"Let me guess, Brenda?" Elizabeth laughed at the nod from Robin. "What are your plans for returning to work?"

"We are looking into getting help, day help only. Mom left this morning for New York City and Dad is flying off to Venice. Noah isn't much help, other than buying out half of the baby stores in the state."

"Some men just don't do well with diapers." She said ruefully.

Tony walked off the elevator and down the hall to Edward's office. The first meeting between the two men had been tense, until Tony had informed him about his grandson. The two old enemies had drawn together to find the missing young man.

Once the greetings were over, Edward demanded to know if he had learned anything new.

"I have eliminated two more young men that fit the profile. We are down to about a forty. What about you, have you discovered any other way of tracking him down?"

"No, your man Stan is rather good."

"I know that is why I stole him from Jason. He has Spinelli, so he could spare one of his computer geniuses. Since I need a translator for the younger man, Stan was the best choice."

"Mr. Quartermaine, you wanted to see me." Said Max as he entered the office.

Edward and Tony filled him in on the search and why they needed his help.

"While I appreciate the vote of confidence, your list is incomplete. The Barret kid, the faux Logan Hayes fit the perimeters, so does Damien Spinelli. John Zachara. That arrogant doctor at GH. I know from talking to Spinelli, Elizabeth is looking into his parentage."

"Who else?" Asked Edward urgently as he wrote down the names.

" Lucas Jones. Your best bet would be to talk to Georgie or Maxie Jones. Someone close to that particular age group. There are some major holes in your theory. Some parents don't tell the kids they are adopted or that their parent isn't whom they think. What did Jason say?"

"Why would we ask Jason for help with this?"

"You had him looking for the wrong things, if you had told him to be on the lookout for your grandson he could have eliminated them while his DNA experts were here."

"You are correct, but one name that can be crossed off is Cooper Barret, his mother is Julia Barrett and his father was the late Mr. Jacks. Not that he was aware of that fact."

"Talk to Jason, he might be able to give you some help." Was all Max said before updating his boss on the salvage operations.

Lulu slipped into Carly's house, Johnny was looking for her. He had texted her while Georgie was at school saying it was urgent, so she wanted to borrow one of Carly's jackets that matched the perfect outfit for getting back together after he got down on his knees and apologized. Her black leather boots, Diesel skintight jeans and the Juicy couture t-shirt with the low neckline.

Entering Carly's bedroom, she could hear her cousin getting dressed. Looking around she saw that Carly must have taken a nap, her bed was rumbled and the outfit she had seen her in this morning was tossed on the chair. "Carly, may I borrow your cropped jean jacket?" She asked when her cousin joined her.

"Sure, you look dressed to kill." She said admiring the outfit.

"Johnny called after he apologizes with a nice present and dinner he might get lucky."

"Don't take him back just yet. Make him work for it. I told you waiting would be the best policy." Just like I intend to do with Jason and Elizabeth, Carly thought; the insipid brunette wouldn't be able to last in Jason's world and he would soon come straight to her for a shoulder to cry on.

"I saw him last night having sex with Georgie. The message said he needed to make things right with me. So last night must have been a last ditch effort to keep him on her part."

"Just be careful, girls like that tend to cling long after their expiration dates." She warned her young cousin. "Be careful not to insult her while talking to Johnny, he might feel like he has to defend her."

Robin tossed the take-out containers in the trash, making sure to have Patrick get rid of the evidence. Placing the baking pan in the oven, she never saw Maxie standing there amused.

"Robin, do you really think we don't know you can't cook by now?"

Startled she spun around, to see her cousin laughing. "As long as you keep it quiet no one should find out."

"Find out what?" Asked an entering Georgie as she opened a cupboard and handed Johnny a vase.

"Robin is pretending she can cook again." Said Patrick only to be smacked by his fiancee.

Georgie dragged her husband into the living room, taking the vase she arranged the flowers inside while talking about what had happened today. Taking hold of her hands, Johnny pulled her close saying "We talked about this, I will deal with Lulu. She won't get away with telling people what she did."

"It's just with Laura yelling at me, then finding out that Lulu destroyed the bench, after watching us have sex. What is wrong with her?"

"She is nuttier than her mother and father put together. I tried to help her. Now I wish she were still in the hospital." Said Johnny. "I keep getting sick at the idea of her watching us without us knowing it."

"Next time I want to have sex on the docks, please remind me of this." She pleaded as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Maxie was looking for her sister but backed away watching the two at peace with one another.

Mac let in a late arriving Spinelli carrying a vase of sunflowers and tiger lilies. Sitting down to eat, Mac looked around at the assortment of people, shaking his head, his daughters and niece had certainly collected a strange assortment of significant others.

The playboy doctor turned doting father and loving fiancee, minus the playboy status just what he had always hoped Robin would find. Someone who would understand her passion for medicine, yet draw her out into the real world.

The computer geek, who gave people headaches just by talking to them. The fact that his fashion conscious daughter who never left the house in the perfect outfit for each occasion had fallen for this man still astounded him.

Looking over at his youngest, he could only shake his head in disbelief. Recalling the times he had protested her involvement with Dillon, the fact that she was literally married to the mob astounded him.

"Dad?" Asked Georgie for the fifth time as she waved her hand in front of his transfixed

face.

"Sorry, my mind was wandering. What were you saying?"

"Jason agreed to sell us the top floor of building down by the docks. We are going to renovate it. Thereby solving our housing problem. It's will be perfect once I start volunteering at the community center."

"Wouldn't it be safer to go back and volunteer at GH?" Asked her dad.

"Let see virus outbreaks, two different hostage incidents, several different gun battles, and a fire. I think that being a police officer would be safer." Said Maxie in her sister's defense.

"What about you're working for Jax?" Asked Robin as she picked up her fussy daughter.

"That is just one day a week. I'm attending school part-time so that I can graduate with my class, so it leaves me lots of free time."

"Speaking of that. Georgie and I need to do something this evening." Johnny looked at Georgie and then his watch.

"Actually, before we go, dad I need a favor. We need a favor. There is this guy and his sister than Johnny wants to help out. They are going to be staying at Kelly's for a while, can you have one of your officers keeping an eye on Lucky."

"Sure, if you want they could stay here." He suggested. He was feeling lonely since Maxie had moved out as well. She had bulldozed past Spinelli's objections and they were living in the penthouse.

"Not a good idea. The guy, Sal is a former gang member. He wants to protect his little sister; it's why he is moving here."

"Johnny met them this summer. I contacted the school; she is going to be starting on Monday. Bobbie is hiring her to work a few hours at Kelly's after school and I plan on helping him get a job."

"Georgie, working at Kelly's might not be such a good idea." Said Spinelli. "Living there either, remember Luke owns half of it."

"We talked about it with Bobbie. She isn't worried. She thinks that Luke is going to do his usual runner soon. Robin, we have to go. Thanks for dinner. Remember what I said about babysitting." She said as they got ready to leave.

"I know, I know. Call Maxie first, followed by Mac, and everyone in the phone book. Then if only in an absolutely life or death situation, call you." She teased back.

"Exactly. I really don't like kids." She giggled. She spent time with her newest relative; it was helping her deal with her own loss the year before. It had made her aware that she wanted some time alone with Johnny before they attempted to become parents again.

Elizabeth slid into the booth, waiting for Jason to join her. Seeing Coleman she ordered an orange juice and chili cheese fries. This spending time here and there with Jason was running her ragged. So far today they had crossed three spots off of her list: the office at the coffee shop, the studio again, finally again at Jakes.

She giggled when Jason slid into place across from her without the bartender noticing. "I feel guilty about using one of the rooms without paying for it." She said.

"I promise not to tell a soul." He said trying not to smile. "Now that we have added a star to your list, do you want to hear what I was doing while we were separated today?"

"Yes, besides your not doing what I asked." She glared at him.

"I agree with Zachara, we don't ask other guys about their emotions." He said taking the beer that Coleman handed to him when he returned with Elizabeth's order. "The plan is in motion; all we need is for you to do your thing at Roselawn. Then as soon as Michael wakes up, we are dealing with things."

"I also talked to Patrick and Lainey, they said Robin agreed to give me a chance to take the same drug you did. I'm hoping it will answer some questions for us. We agreed that you will be the only medical personnel in the room, in case someone gets the brilliant idea of trying to use anything I say if court. That was what Diane was there to tell me."

"Mac found out about Sophie Germane Estes. It looks like Sam was dead before she entered the room. Senora Estes was in town to confront Sam. Turns out the first Mrs. Ellsworth was her friend. She had found out about her from reports in Miami while on vacation. She was Lorenzo's girlfriend that was thought dead."

"I heard, Harper told me when he came to get his arm stitched up at GH. He said she found out he went back to the family business and fled to Rome when she came home from the jungle. I was hoping it was her that killed Sam."

"Sam had lots of enemies. I'm glad that the approximate time of death was while we weren't in the hospital. They think it could have been Luke Spencer, he went to see Sam. Made quite a stink about getting in to see her."

"Lucky came to my grandmother's looking for information about Sarah. He thinks she is pregnant. Grams wasn't there, but her guard was fixing a problem with her door. Thank you for assigning her one."

"Elizabeth, she rejected having a guard. That's not one of my guys. The man I have on her is staying in his car, unless there is a direct threat."

"Gram's said she has had a guard for almost a week." Elizabeth watched as Jason picked up his phone and sent the man he had on the boys to talk to this so-called guard.

Waiting tensely for the answer, she saw him relax and then call someone. Listening to the conversation, she was amused to realize that Johnny had sent the man to protect her grams, unaware that the elderly woman didn't like the idea.

"We have to go and get the boys; do you want to be the one to tell Audrey?" Asked Jason.

"Yup, then I want to be there for the cooking lesson tomorrow." Said Elizabeth as she pulled out her cell phone calling Emily to warn her.

"You are not nice." Said her husband as he considered his schedule for the morning, seeing someone else get lectured by the elderly nurse would be interesting.

"I never claimed to be." She retorted, "Let's go get out sons."

Sal wasn't sure why they were on this bus to Port Charles, all he had been told was there was a job waiting along with a safe place to live for his sister and him. After a rival gang had almost shot Lourdes two weeks ago, he had been looking for an out, and then one had fallen in his lap.

His sister seemed to have some idea as to why they were heading for upstate New York. She was excited to be leaving home, moreso by the idea of this small town. As the bus pulled into the station, he saw the kid who had stayed in the neighbor's old apartment; he was leaning against a post holding a hot brunette, while keeping an eye on the others around them.

Lourdes hadn't seen Johnny but she was looking forward to it. She hoped he would still give her piano lessons, maybe without his crazy whacked out girlfriend around. She smiled at the idea of his dumping the neurotic blond. Grabbing her backpack, she followed Sal off the bus and grabbed what little luggage he had let her bring.

As they turned to corner, Lourdes saw Johnny standing there, by himself, the blond no place in sight. "Johnny!" She yelled.

Her brother was confused at the name change, but realized his sister must know the couple's real names. As they walked over, Johnny said "Follow me, we have much to talk about, and it would be better for the conversation to be elsewhere."

The Morgan family explored the inside of their new house, until it was time to head to their old one and put the sleeping one year old to bed, much to his big brother's disgust. Walking from the SUV they were asking Cameron about his school day, having distracted him from wanting to stay at the new house.

Jason carried in a sleeping Jake as Cameron was telling his mother about the art class he had today. "We painted our hands mommy and then put them all over the paper. It was so cool; can we hang it on the wall like your pictures?" He asked.

Elizabeth went into the kitchen getting one of the many spare frames and tacked his large piece of construction paper to the wall, all the while admiring his work as he explained each detail. They were still working on it as Jason returned to admire the red and yellow handprints on the dark blue background.

"Mommy may I have one of the pumpkin cookies for dessert?" He asked.

"With milk. Then straight to bed, okay?" She asked looking at the clock and realizing it was almost nine.

"Okay, may I have two cookies?" He said with a grin.

"One then off to bed like your mother said." Jason was trying to back Elizabeth up, but he almost gave in. Cameron was just too cute when he was trying to getaway with something.

As they tucked the kindergartener into bed, he read the next part of the Walt Disney travel guide, knowing that they were going to have to take him there soon. He could wait to see the two boys surrounded by the oversized and colorful characters.

Walking downstairs, he told Elizabeth they should consider spending time there after the Christmas holidays.

"We do have ten days after Christmas, do you want to spend it packed in like sardines though, it is one of the busiest times there."

"We could make it later in the year, spend a three-day weekend down there, instead."

"Then what do you want to do for the holidays, since we won't be spending Thanksgiving any place near the Quartermaines." She vowed.

"No pizza? What about the traditional brownies with Emily and Nik?"

"Not this year. I think that the four musketeers have disbanded." She said. "We could start a new tradition and have dinner at our house. Invited your family over for dessert, but only dessert. The curse can stay with them for the turkey and stuffing."

Jason was still laughing as he turned out the lights and holding Liz's hand lead her up to their room, saying lets actually use the bed this time as he tossed the pillows on the floor and kissed his wife pulling her shirt off with ease.

Elizabeth pulled back saying "I have been going to bed rather early since we got married, I wonder why that is?"

"Your husband is an old and decrepit man who needs his rest." He said kissing her and easing her down onto the comforter. Reaching for the edge of his hem, Elizabeth pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it over her shoulder. Raising her head up, she kissed his shoulder blade then continued to kiss her way down to his nipples, before encouraging him to roll onto his back. Jason laid back and watched as Elizabeth took control, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor before moving on to remove her jeans and panties. Seeing the light blue silk panties floating through the air, Jason reached out and grabbed them, asking Elizabeth what happened to the pair she had on earlier and when did she have time to change them?

"When we came home, I slipped upstairs and got out of the ones from earlier."

He pouted a bit and said "I really liked the red color." Elizabeth was laughing when she saw he didn't have on his belt anymore.

"I seem to recall you wearing a belt, Mr. Morgan." She scolded.

"Yes, but my wife told me to remove it before we start to do anything from now on. So I plan of never wearing a belt again." As they got serious again, Jason wrapped his hand around Liz's nape and pulled her down for a kiss, easing his tongue between her lips when she leaned in closer.

Jason rolled them back so that he was on top and took charge. They had pretty much been doing whatever Elizabeth wanted today, now he was getting his way, he thought wickedly. Grabbing Elizabeth's hands he lifted them over her head and clasped them onto the bottom of the headboard. "If you let go, I won't be happy." He told her trying to keep a serious tone of voice.

Elizabeth just made a point of showing her hands and let him work his way down her neck to the sensitive spots just above the swell of her breasts. When he latched on to the taut nipples with his hands then followed with his mouth; she was panting from the pleasure he was bestowing.

"Jason." She moaned softly. He just looked up and smiled briefly before moving on to the small indentions on her stomach before lightly kissing her belly button. Jason placed his hand on her stomach to stop her squirming as he moved even lower.

Leaning in he blew soft kisses all over her skin, then latched on with his lips to the most sensitive spot, making her moan louder and squirm even more in anticipation. For a man who didn't have a lot to say, he could certainly put his mouth to good use, Elizabeth thought as she lifted her hips begging while begging for more.

Just as she started to come apart at the seams, Jason eased up on his elbows and thrust in, without any warning, before pulling back. "Are you sure you want to continue?" He teased. "I can stop if you want."

Knowing what he was up to, she said "Yes, Jason, don't even think about it." Making sure he didn't try to mess with her any longer, Elizabeth wrapped her legs around him in encouragement. Jason tried to stop her but she just encased him in her hand and eased him in.

"I guess Emily is right, she said you are just using me for my body." He said still trying to keep from giving in. He could see the frustration in Elizabeth's eyes and knew he was seconds from giving in, but he wanted to remind her that they could have fun, even in their own bed. That they didn't need to search out places to keep things interesting.

Elizabeth had finally had enough teasing. "Jason Morgan, if you don't move. You are going to regret it, Lizzie promises." She vowed only to find herself needing to grab back on to the headboard, as Jason gave in and finished what they had started.

As they came down from the pleasure, Elizabeth giggled and said "Jason Emily lied to you. I'm not using you for your body; I'm using you strictly for access to your parents and guards. As soon as I can, I plan to toss you over and run away with Spinelli."

"What a shame, I guess I need to get a new computer geek and a new mother for the boys. If you do runaway, can you take Edward and Tracy with you?" He lifted his head and inquired.

Georgie was amused to realize that Lourdes didn't seem to know what to think of her. She seemed to go between wanting to talk music with Johnny to glowering at her. When the threesome had met her at the truck, Sal had whistled then apologized when Johnny introduced her as his wife. Lourdes had looked bereft.

As they entered the coffee shop, she realized that only the barista was inside, asking where everyone was, the man said "Morgan and his wife left earlier. The others seem to have headed out for their own homes. Miss Miller is waiting in the office for you."

Thanking the man, Johnny lead the way as Georgie grabbed the hot chocolate and coffee along with the tray of sandwiches. Seeing Diane she handed over the large mug that had her name written on it. "Thank you for waiting Miss Miller."

"Diane, please. Now these two must be the Morales siblings. Lets get this started. Jordan will be joining us in a few minutes. She went to deal with your father, Johnny." Georgie handed out the drinks and the plates to the guys and Lourdes. Grabbing her hot chocolate she sat down in Jason's chair.

"Thanks. Listen I need to talk to them alone. Is it okay to use the office?"

"Sure, I'll got wait out front for Jordan and grab some scones."

Johnny sat down, then explained that he had looked into what had happened to the Morales family restaurant.

"So how do you know that Zachara himself didn't order this done." Asked a doubtful Sal. "Why would this Trevor Lansing care?"

"Your mother saw him planting the bomb. He did his own dirty work for once and was seen. Your mom swore she wouldn't say a word but he couldn't take that chance. My family's dysfunction created this mess."

"How is this your family's problem." Sal asked still confused and growing pissed as Johnny explained about the private investigator's death.

Johnny looked at Lourdes who said "Johnny is a Zachara. He promised to look into this when hiding out with the blond girl. I still am confused about that, if you are married why did you run off with the unstable blond?"

Sal looked over and saw the serious brown eyes of Johnny Zachara. "Sal, I know you don't want to believe it, but that woman out there. She isn't my attorney she works for Jason Morgan, not me. She was asked by him to verify these papers. My family didn't kill your parents."

"Then why are you helping us out, if not because you felt guilty?"

"When I was in trouble, you lent me help. I know you had doubts, but you still helped. I'm grateful. Now as to Lourdes' question." He sighed; it seemed like all Georgie and he did lately was explain about their marriage.

Georgie had been silent until now, but after letting in Diane and Jordan she told them about Johnny being lead to believe she died. The mental instability and feud between the Spencers and the Baldwin's. What had happened with Johnny and how he had seen meeting Lulu as a sign that Georgie had wanted him to move on.

"So you faked your death?" Asked Sal.

"No, this man named Tony Cassidine rescued me when I was supposed to die. The real killer was the guy that Lulu stabbed. He had switched places with the real Logan Hayes years ago. When I came home, we had a few problems to work out, but we did. Now we are working on the future."

"This moving you down here, was Georgie's idea. I was going to give you the money to restart the restaurant, but she pointed out the problems with that."

"Here you would have a fresh start. New job, new apartment. New school. Plus if Lourdes wants to continue her piano lessons, she can do so much easier."

"Johnny, you are still going to teach me?" She asked excited.

"Actually my mother is, I don't have a lot of free time. There is a boarding house, above a diner that we have rooms for you, at least temporarily. The apartment we were going to move you into isn't quite ready yet." Georgie had talked him into letting them move into one of Bobbie's brownstone apartments.

"If it's a matter of cleaning, I'm quite capable of doing it myself. Lourdes can help too."

"It's more like the last tenant painted the rooms' black and white stripped. Bobbie, your new landlord arranged for them to be painted. She is the co-owner of the diner where you will be staying temporarily."

"Then all I have to do is find a job." Said Sal happy.

"We might have that taken care of too. The local hospital lost most of its janitorial staff when there was fire. They got jobs elsewhere while waiting for it to reopen. It's down the street from your place, th-"

"Mrs. Zachara, while I appreciate the offer. There is no way they will hire me with my criminal background."

"It's Georgie. Yes they will. We spoke to Troiussant, he is the head of the department, and he was fine with your background. Dr. Webber the chief of staff said since you had no drug charges just assaults he had no problem with you working there."

"What's the catch?" The siblings asked suspiciously.

"None, I worked at GH as a volunteer for years, my uncle used to be a doctor there, my Aunt Bobbie was head surgical nurse until her retirement. Plus I'm good friends with Elizabeth; Dr. Webber's daughter and my cousin and her fiancee have some good connections there as well."

Diane laughed and said "Most of the board is well acquainted with Georgie and her sister. They are heavily involved with the fall festival/ charity auction that is set for next weekend."

Georgie groaned and said "Please don't remind me. I still have to find an outfit for the ball."

Lourdes almost preferred the whacked out blond. A wife who planned and attended balls would not want her around even for just piano lessons.

"Miss Morales, after school, would you like to get an overview of PC while your brother takes care of things? I have lots of running around to do but I do have to go to the mall."

"Why would you want me to spend time with you?" She asked Georgie suspiciously.

"Because, once school starts you will be busy, Johnny likes you. He thinks you're a great" Georgie stopped as she realized she had been about to say kid, then said "young woman."

"Nice save." Said the younger girl. "Okay, but I'm not going so that I can carry your packages."

"That is what the guys are for. My sister is bringing her boyfriend along as punishment. Plus my friend Brooklynn is coming and guys just follow her around like puppies."

After settling the Morales siblings, Georgie warned them about Lucky and left. Heading down to the pier, she suggested they stop and see the damage to the bench. They were shocked at the deep gouges and pieces missing both knowing the strength it had to take to do that much damage.

"Let's go home, I want to have my way with you."

"Johnny?" They heard from a familiar sounding voice."

TBC


	50. Chapter 50

Truth or Die

Chapter 50

Johnny tensed up at hearing Lulu's voice. He had stood her up like Brenda had suggested, tomorrow he was supposed to confront the young woman. He should have known that she would turn up looking for him. Georgie just gripped his hand tighter and said "Lulu, stop following us. Why are you not getting the hint?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, after all Johnny came looking for me today. Georgie, it's over between the two of you. I'm sorry that you are getting hurt, but like I told you I'm a much better fit into his world."

Georgie counted to ten in English, French, Spanish and finally Italian. She knew that going along with this plan was a mistake, but she did it anyhow. Nothing short of Johnny's death was going to make the blond face facts.

"Lulu, meet me at Kelly's in five minutes." said Johnny before shooing her off. Turning to Georgie he said call Emily and Bobbie, looks like we are moving this up.

"This had better work, or I will be ripping the roots of her blond hair out of her head. I have had enough." with that she made sure to storm off from Johnny, knowing that Lulu was probably still watching the two of them.

Walking at a slow pace, Johnny saw that Lulu had unlocked the door for Kelly's and was waiting inside when he joined her. "I'm sorry for telling Georgie like that, but Johnny you are being too nice to her."

"Lulu, when I came looking for you, when did I ever say I wanted to get back with you?"

"You asked me to meet you at our special place." she said looking at him.

Johnny had never thought of the Overlook as a special place, it was just a place to have private meetings. Telling her that, Johnny saw the disbelief in her face. "That's our place, like the garden shed at Crimson Point." she said confidently.

Johnny just looked at his phone, hoping the women got here soon. He was controlling his temper as ordered, but if she kept up this idea of them being perfect for one another, all bets were off.

Seeing the two shadows on the Courtyard wall, Johnny hoped for the best and said "Lulu, I have met Jason Morgan at that wall, his attorney Diane, even my sister and Maxie. It's just a bridge. There is nothing special about it." he said in a bored tone of voice.

"It's special to me, it's where I was sure that you loved me."

"Lulu, sit down, we need to talk." he said pulling out a chair. Seeing the third shadow joining his wife, he knew it was time to make the blond see the truth.

Once she sat, smiling because he had pulled out the chair for her, Johnny sat down opposite her. Slouching back he looked her over with disdain and said "Did you enjoy watching Georgie and I make love yesterday?"

"I didn't see anything. She is lying to you."

"So Georgie's guard is lying too, He said that you stood on the stairs and watched us. Then went to get something to destroy the bench. My people replaced it by the way."

"See you were taking care of me."

"Not really, I just want the bench to be available the next time my wife decides she is in the mood to have sex on it again." he smirked. "We tend to do that a lot, having sex on the spur of the moment. I can't help myself, I see her, I want her and reason just goes out the window."

Lulu burned inside but said "Well you certainly enjoyed sex with me, so I can understand, when someone offers a guy free sex, they take what is offered. Especially if they haven't had any in a while."

"Exactly." he said pausing.

"Just tell her the truth. It will hurt more if you keep lying to her. Trust me, there are a lot of guys out there, just Georgie's speed. Guys who don't mind spending time in musty libraries and doing volunteer work. Johnny, you are just out of her league. I'm more than capable of surviving in your life than she is. It would be more kind to just cut the ties now."

"You're right, if someone can't survive in my world, I should cut the ties. Sex, especially when it's barely passable should not be used to keep a relationship together. There has to be common bonds, love, trust and more importantly knowing the other person will be there when you truly need them."

"See, I knew you would understand." she beamed at him. Now they could move forward.

"Lulu, you are not that person. You chased after me, expecting me to rescue you. You can't even deal with a simple threat from my family without going into a near panic. We have very little in common despite what you seem to think. There is no trust, at least on my part. I only trust you to screw up and make things more complicated. As for needing, you always need someone. Just once I would like to see a member of the Spencer family solve something for themselves."

"Your forgot the sex, we had great sex. The first time we slept together, I knew it meant as much to you as it did to me. You had tears in your eyes." she protested.

Johnny looked down feeling guilty but knew he had to tell her the truth. Reaching over he grabbed her hands and looking into her eyes said "You're right I did. I felt like I had betrayed Annie. I felt guilt and pain and wanted to escape, but I also felt shame at using you. I hadn't slept with anyone since mid July. Lulu that was all it was, just sex. If you thought it was great, I'm sorry. You really need to find someone who will truly love you the way you need. It' won't be me. What we did together pales in comparison to what I feel just thinking about sleeping with my wife. I made the mistake of thinking that since you made me feel less lonely it was more than it really was."

Johnny had been feeling intense guilt at using Lulu, but her response sent that straight out the window. She looked at him and said "You said you loved me. Don't give me this nonsense. Just because you feel guilt about staying with her. As for sex with Georgie, it couldn't have been too good, after all both of her husbands slept with me. But I guess when you are using a whore's tricks to hold onto a man like sex in public places, you can keep him enthralled for a little while. When she bores you, don't come running back to me, I am finished."

"Good, for the record, if you so much as whisper another insult about Georgie to a single person again, it will be the last words you ever speak. My guilt has kept me from doing anything about the way you have been treating her, that ends now. Don't even think about Georgie, cross the street when you see her coming."

"Like you would really hurt me."

Johnny made sure to lift her chin so that she could see his eyes and whispered in her ear "If I let my own sister get killed and did nothing to stop it, what makes you think I will protect someone I just slept with. If I were you Lulu, I would take a page out of your father's book and take a trip. Get out of town, visit some distant relatives. Just stay away from those under my protection, most importantly stay away from my wife."

Elizabeth rushed into the school, knocking on the classroom door, she apologized to Cameron's teacher and handed over her son's book bag and took her purse from the laughing woman. Cameron who was working on some sort of project just smiled and waved his hand full of Elmer's glue.

Walking outside, she just glared at her laughing friend. "Emily Bowen Quartermaine, just wait. You will get what you have coming."

The brunette perked up and said "Dinner, without Grandfather moaning the lack of family, a hot guy without flaws, a career without blemishes. Thank you for that. I love you too."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and said let's get going. "Now finish telling me what happened last night with Lulu."

"Okay, Johnny got up and left, I walked in, pretending to be trying to find out why the lights were still on. Lulu started going on and on about how she was used and how nobody loved her. After taking her home, she started to blame Georgie for everything, saying she was ruining her life."

"Is that when Bobbie and Leslie showed up?"

"It was a free for all, Laura was getting ready to go and yell at Georgie when Lulu came up with her brilliant idea of claiming to be pregnant. It brought the entire proceedings to a halt. Bobbie dragged her straight to GH and had Kelly run tests and get the answers last night."

"What's to keep her from trying this with Johnny?"

"Bobbie called and told Maxie what she was trying. Laura was beyond devastated, she had just finished lecturing Lulu about lying when Carly showed up. She got a clear picture of her daughter's behavior these last few years. Then Leslie blamed Laura, saying she let Lulu get away with too much as a kid, same with Lucky. That it was why things had turned out the way they did. End game though is that Lulu is being shipped off to Nik with Laura going along.

Carly was told off by Bobbie for agreeing that Lulu should tell Johnny she was pregnant. Leslie is moving into the Brownstone to help with the boys. Laura gave me a note for you." Hearing Elizabeth groan as she read the short note, Emily waited.

"She wants me to talk to Luke about going to counseling. That she thinks the entire family need it. Then she blamed everything on Helena."

"How does she explain Lulu being just like Carly then. Carly had no contact with Helena until she was an adult."

"I have no idea, and no intention of doing as she asks. Where is Brenda and Skye by the way?"

"Skye had a run-in with Luke, then she hightailed it off, dragging Brenda with her. She was actually looking for Tracy." Emily said in disbelief.

"I think my new house needs a bomb shelter, the sky is falling."

"I really hope not. However I think you are right. Do either of you have any experience with raking leaves?" asked Alexis as she joined the younger women.

"Not me, why?" asked Emily.

"Kristina has this great idea, we are going to rake the leaves up ourselves, this year." said the attorney as she looked up hoping for divine intervention. "As for the sky, I just saw the strangest thing. Edward was talking to Max about ELQ business, what is going on?"

Elizabeth explained about Max being the new head of security. "So I hear you are setting up Diane with Mac Scorpio."

"NNoooo!. Please tell me you aren't do that." said Maxie and a tired looking Georgie who was carrying a large textbook and laptop.

"Why not?" asked the affronted DA. "Your father deserves to be happy. He is rather lonely without you girls around to corral."

"Find someone else, anyone else. Diane dresses way too good to be stuck dating my dad. Mac's idea of fashion is that corduroy sport coat he pulls out when he has to do something other than go to court. Please Diane deserves much, much better." begged Maxie.

"Then who should we be setting him up with?" asked Alexis amused at the reason the blond was upset.

"Someone nice and simple. Like...I know an older version of Nadine. Not an older version of me." said Maxie full of pride.

Alexis started to protest the unintended insult to Diane, but at Elizabeth's nod between giggles, she swallowed the words. "Can we get started on why we are here?"

"Wait, I will be right back." announce Georgie as she saw a hesitant Lourdes entering the Metrocourt restaurant. "Join us." she told the younger girl.

"I don't belong in a place like this."

"This place is a little snobby, but Diane and Kate Howard have their offices here. So this is the central meeting place. I hate eating here, so lets make the meeting quick, we can go to my place, drop my books off and head out to do what I need to do."

"Did you even take a breath while saying that?" she asked as they joined the others. After getting introduced to them, Lourdes felt even more out of place when Kate Howard joined them.

Wanting to leave, she sat there miserable for the half hour discussion, barely touching the food that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe. Georgie finished as quickly as possible and made plans to meet her sister and friends later, before telling Lourdes that Elizabeth was going to be staying with them for the day.

Swallowing her reaction to the beautiful and petite brunette, she went to place her napkin on her plate, instead she started to knock it off the table. Only for Elizabeth to catch it. Lourdes was getting ready to flee, when Elizabeth smiled and said "Don't worry about it, lets get Georgie out of her school clothes and get going."

The brunette rambled on, touching on various objects trying to put the teenager at ease. As they entered the hotel suite, Lourdes asked Georgie why she lived at a hotel.

"Johnny and I were both mad at our parents, so we are staying here until we move into our new place. That is one of the places we are going today. He is supposed to join us, along with Marie."

Lourdes perked up at the idea of seeing Johnny and followed the two women out to the car. As they got into the limo, she self-consciously tugged at the frayed edges of her shirt sleeves. She had known Johnny was rich, but not that rich. Francis lowered the window, saying where to first?

"I promised to stop and see Jax, he is with Bobbie at Mercy. Francis, this is Miss Lourdes Morales. She is going to be accompanying us today."

"Miss Morales." he said "I'm Francis, the driver is Marco. Mrs. Zach-Georgie." he correct himself. "How is Johnny this morning?"

Georgie laughed, she had heard that Mrs. Hardy was wanting to talk to her husband about the guard and knew from talking to Sean that there was a bet going between the Morgan guards and her own. "What you really want to know, you won. She took revenge. He learned the proper way to cut onions, garlic and a few cheeses this morning."

Elizabeth chuckled and explained to Lourdes that Johnny had assigned one of his guards to her grandmother without her permission. Then her grams had gotten her own version of revenge.

"Why would Johnny be cutting those things up?" Answering led the girl to relax as the women explained, until Elizabeth's cell phone rang. Sighing as she got off it, Elizabeth leaned forward and said "We need to make a quick detour to my house. Then to the Quartermaines."

Lourdes had been expecting a fancy house and was shocked when they pulled up to a country cottage. Following her in, Georgie introduced the young girl to Jake and Leticia. As the little boy charmed her, she looked around feeling comfortable for the first time since Sal had put her in the taxi.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs with Jason's coat, shaking her head. Grabbing the files, she kissed Jake goodbye and wished she was taking him along. Leticia had asked to keep him today, because she needed a break from Mercy.

When they pulled up to the Quartermaine mansion, Lourdes thought this was where she had expected the mob to live. When they entered, she had expected a place of dignity and decorum, not the shouting that was going on. Entering the room, behind Elizabeth and Georgie she listened as two women were arguing with a third, who was shouting back.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the large woman wearing a maid's uniform. "Mrs. Corn-Mrs. Jac. Look Carly go away before I have you arrested for trespassing. Dr. Monica made it very clear you are not welcome here before she left."

"I will leave just as soon as Brenda tells me where that witch is. She has no right to ban me-"

Elizabeth saw the look on Lois and Brenda's faces and knew that Carly was getting on their last nerve so she intervened. "Carly, who are you looking for? In ten words or less. Otherwise, Francis in under orders to toss you out."

Carly squared her jaw and said "Lily, that is who. She had me banned from Sonny's"

"I wasn't aware that the will had been probated. What is so important for you there?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Just because you tricked Jason into marrying you doesn't make you miss all high and mighty." she sneered.

"You are correct about that. But since you are throwing a hissy fit. Carly, I was only trying to help."

After five more minutes of threatening to call the police and insulting them, the blond stormed out the door, leaving the others shaking their heads. She had taken a few verbal shots at Georgie before leaving, which had caused the woman's guards to escort her off the property. Carly had been told she would have access to the house, the minute the will was probated and not any sooner, but like usual, she wanted things on her terms.

Lourdes sided over to Georgie who had gone and poured herself a glass of water trying to calm down. "Why is she like that?"

Brenda came up behind them and said "She was dropped off the side of a building as a kid and never recovered. Hello, I'm Brenda, you must be Lourdes. Welcome to Port Charles."

Lourdes knew that the woman had once been a fashion model, even if she didn't recognize her and she shut down again, feeling a little overwhelmed. Georgie and Elizabeth just looked at each other, sighed and said "Here are the files, make sure that they give us rustic orange, not fruit orange, as well as russet brown and make sure it is the fall green color, not kelly green."

Brenda laughed, saying once an artist, always an artist. "You know you sound like Chloe right now. Don't you."

"I'll take that as a compliment. We have to go and see Jax at Mercy and then are heading to the mall, are you certain you can take care of these things."

"We intend to split the list up. Surprisingly Brenda and I are doing well together, but we work best separately. We may have gotten through to Tracy about Luke though, she is going to see him today."

Elizabeth mentally crossed off part of her party list, hopefully she could meet up with Jason when he picked up Cameron at school today.

Jason was frustrated by the time he finished his meeting with the five families, the damage that Sonny had done was still dragging them down. They wanted assurances that the turmoil was over. Even Johnny and his showing up together had done nothing to alleviate their worries. They were threatening to take part of the territories away. Sending Johnny to shower, he suggested burning the clothes he was wearing.

Walking into his office to find Frisco Jones standing there did nothing to relieve his bad mood. "Mr. Jones what may I do for you?"

"I'm actually here to help you."

"Why would the WSB be willing to help me with anything?"

"Just read the files, they were in Claudia Zachara's possession at the time of her death. Then we need to talk about the future of the two organizations."

"The Zachara's make their own deals." he said firmly.

"Anthony already has. The deal turns his territories over to you. They never dealt with hard drugs, so that isn't a worry. As for the prescription drugs, we are willing to turn a blind eye as long as they aren't counterfeit."

"Why would I deal with drugs? I have no intention of allowing anything like that in my territory." Jason asked bluntly.

Frisco knew that Robert and Anna were on the correct path but knew that he couldn't tell Jason until they found the fake red glass, at least he knew where the necklace was. Georgie had half of it, so did Maxie. Once they were put back together, things would settle down for all concerned. He just needed Morgan to keep the status quo for a couple of weeks.

Jason just left still frustrated, things had gotten much easier with the deaths of Ric and Trevor along with Sonny and Claudia's. Walking into his warehouse, he saw the men were unloading a shipment of coffee beans.

Deciding he needed to work off some of the annoyance, he went over to help.

As they left Mercy, Georgie was trying not to smile, Jax, with his accent and surfer boy looks had charmed the socks off of poor Lourdes, when Dr. Julian had entered to speak to Bobbie the girl had asked if there were any ugly guys in this town.

Elizabeth had replied, may not so much in looks, but that just because someone was attractive on the outside didn't mean they were great on the inside.

"I know, but that older guy, Jax. He is one of the good guys isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Dr. Julian too. The man at Kelly's we warned you about, he is just as pretty, but not very nice."

"This Lucky guy?"

"Yup." was all that Georgie said as they walked into the coffee shop again. After grabbing drinks, they asked Sean for Jason and were sent to the warehouse. Elizabeth shuddered recalling that this was were Michael was shot. After dragging along a staring Lourdes, she said "He is too old for you."

"I know, but wow." as she turned back to look at the man with the Irish accent and emerald green eyes. As they turned the corner, Elizabeth stopped and drooled. Her husband's shirt was sticking to his body as the sweat was pouring off of him as he helped heave the hundred pound coffee bags.

Georgie had to remind herself that she was admiring Jason, Jason Morgan. The work he was doing was empathizing every single muscle in his body. Getting control of herself, she turned to Lourdes and said "That's Elizabeth's husband."

"Uh huh. I'm a very, very lucky girl." said the brunette as she started to approach Jason, not seeing the other two laughing at the longing look on her face. The men stopped working, causing Jason to look around. Seeing his wife he grinned. He recognized that look, starting forward he bend down to kiss her being sure to not actually drip sweat on her.

"Why are you here. Did you miss me while doing that work list?" he teased.

"I-uh-I. Why did I come here again?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "Oh yes. That's right. I left a bag of clothes along with your jacket in the office, you will need them tonight. Too bad we need dark of night for my plans, because right now, I'm wondering if I could dump the work list on Georgie and have my way with you at the studio."

"Sorry, it's occupied right now. Johnny is trying to get the smell of garlic off, while swearing he will never do anything again without asking your grandmother. However, the hospital is just a few blocks over and I seem to recall it being on your other list."

"Go back to work, I will see you later." with that she leaned up to kiss him, very carefully then left, leaving him wondering how long until dark. Thinking through his plans for the day, other than meeting AJ and taking Jake and Cam to the park he was free to try and figure out how she intended to actually accomplish have sex on the motorcycle.

Walking through the parking lot and up to the studio, Georgie sped up a little, leaving Lourdes with Elizabeth. She had heard Jason saying Johnny was here and wanted to see her husband for a few minutes alone. Entering Elizabeth's studio, she saw her guard give Johnny's his half of the money owed to Francis.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Johnny looked up with a guilty expression on his face, knowing he had been caught. "I can explain, really I can?"

"Is that supposed to be a statement or a question?" she giggled.

"A little of both, you weren't supposed to see this yet."

"Why are you setting it up in Elizabeth's studio?"

"Just practicing. SO what do you think?"

"I think I love you, you dork." with that she crawled into his lap, then back out again. Holding her nose she said "Johnny, you still smell. Don't even think of coming back to the penthouse smelling like that."

"What about our marriage vows?" he teased as he chased her around the small studio as the other two joined them.

"I recall, love, honor, sickness, health, richer, poorer. Nothing about agreeing to live with the smell of garlic." Getting close she sniffed again. "And limburger cheese. Mrs. Hardy was really mad, wasn't she."

"Poor Spinelli had to suffer right along with me. Maxie was made his strip before even allowing him in the elevator to go up to his place."

Elizabeth and Georgie laughed at the image of the computer geek getting naked in the lobby of the towers while Maxie stood over him. "Did she at least allow him the dignity of his bathrobe?"

"Only if he promised to have it placed into an incinerator afterwards. Elizabeth, would you happen to know why Emily wasn't in class today?"

"I think she was called to observe a surgery."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?" asked the mobster while leaning against the brick wall.

Georgie changed the subject and said the architect had e-mailed the plans to her and after they okayed them, would send them straight to the planning board for approval.

"Good, I really can't wait to get started here."

"You are going to live here?" asked a disbelieving Lourdes.

"We have bought the entire top floor and are planning on knocking out walls and sound-proofing things."

AJ slipped into the coffee shop after making sure no-one was about. Sean let him into his brother's office where Jason was slipping on his shirt.

"Did I interrupt something? I thought you said Elizabeth was busy today?" AJ could not help teasing his little brother, then looking at Jason, thinking, maybe not so little.

"She was, she is. I was just helping unload a shipment. Did you set it up?"

"Yes, however Dr. Winters is rather upset that I haven't told Monica that I'm alive."

"You should deal with Mrs. Hardy, my wife, Georgie Jones and Jax of all people, they are all wanting me to tell the family you are alive."

"Why would Georgie care, she's like sixteen?" asked a confused AJ.

"Try twenty-one. Married and very strong willed." he said ruefully. "She is married to the Zachara heir."

AJ sat down, in his mind, no one had aged, so the idea of Georgie being an adult just boggled his mind. "I still don't understand why she would care about telling the family?"

"She was with Dillon for a while, so she is close to Skye and she actually likes Edward. Plus she is friendly with a certain blond that you have meet."

"Nadine?" he asked perking up.

"Find out yourself." Jason snapped. "I have gotten lectured enough about not asking about your feelings." AJ backed away at the sudden bad temper and realized his brother was really feeling guilty about this.

Jax had entered, glad he was early for the meeting. "Try having Brenda and Skye bending your ear about your love life. Why does my ex wife and my ex fiance feel the need to worry over me."

"That one is easy, I think they are worried you will fall prey to Carly again. Where is Johnny?"

"He went to try and get the smell off." said Jason with a faint grin. Jax shuddered, he had heard from Elizabeth and Georgie about Mrs. Hardy's temper.

"I don't really remember Dr. Hardy. What was he like?" asked Jax idly. "Henpecked?"

"No, actually, our parents marriage was pretty screwed up at times, so I always swore if I ever married I wanted a marriage like theirs. The way he still looked at her. As a teenager the idea of it, was nauseating as an adult, it sounds pretty good to still be the obviously in love with your wife." answered AJ to the astonishment of the others.

Jason recalled Mrs. Hardy's secret about the hospital roof, and smiled faintly at the idea. Then thinking about it, the smile changed into an outright smirk, he had an idea. one he thought his wife might enjoy.

Johnny had entered after leaving his mother with Georgie and the women going over the floor plans, talking about things he hadn't even considered. He had been glad to point out he had a meeting to escape. Who knew there were so many shades of brown.

"Zachara, where are you?" he heard. He looked up to see Tony Cassidine standing in from of him waving his hand impatiently.

"Shades of brown, green and rust. Do you have any idea how many shades of those colors there are?"

The other men just looked at the gangster. Some feeling sympathy, AJ just stared and asked "Why is that important?"

"I really am not sure, but Brenda called Elizabeth all upset about shades of brown, rust and green. Next thing I knew all four of the females at the studio where rushing out, Georgie refused to kiss me."

Not sure why this had anything to do with the meeting, AJ walked over, then stepped back. "Your wife probably refused to kiss you because you still smell like garlic."

The gangster was wondering if Jason would get upset if he shot his brother, he really wasn't in the mood for this. Georgie had seen the surprise he had planned already, he smelt like stinky food and when even a sixteen year old girl with a crush on you told you so, you knew it was time to deal with it by shooting someone. What a shame that Trevor was already dead.

Jason took pity and suggested them finish the meeting since they didn't want to get caught together. Afterwards, he suggested that Johnny call the Quartermaine cook, when Spinelli walked in smelling of nothing more obnoxious than girly shampoo.

Glaring at the geek, Johnny dragged him out of the coffee shop leaving Jason alone for the first time all day. Sighing at the peace and quiet, he picked up the files that Elizabeth had given him as well as the ones from Frisco.

Starting with the ones from Frisco, he was shocked at what he read. Cursing under his breath, he picked up the phone and called Francis, telling him that he was sending Cooper to guard Elizabeth, he needed him back there. Reaching for Elizabeth's file, he read the DNA report, then picked up the phone and made the call Elizabeth had requested.

Grimacing when he got the voice mail, he tried to reach Matt Hunter. The doctor got smart with him, then said he would be over on his break in twenty minutes as long as things slowed down at the clinic.

Finally reaching Robert Scorpio he asked the agent when he would be back in Port Charles, that he needed to talk to the man about Holly Sutton and Matt Hunter.

"Why the interest in Holly?" asked the man at the other end of the phone.

"Hunter is her son, his age makes him either yours or Luke Spencers. If you want to know more, come to my office as soon as you return from Italy. We can trade information."

Robert asked how was that possible?

"Show up and I will tell you. Don't even think of trying some kind of trick to get the information. I have the only files on this."

Jason took out the list that Tony Cassidine had given him of possible grandson's. Seeing that Matt wasn't on it, he hoped that Hunter grew up or he would be joining his family members either in the nuthouse or the ground.

Francis dragged in Luke setting him rather hard into one of the chairs, then asked if Jason needed anything else before he went to work on the other project?

"No, thank you for bringing him here. Congratulations Spencer, you're a new dad."

"Been hitting the coffee a little early Morgan?" asked the former Mayor.

"No, Holly Sutton had a twenty something year old son. During the DNA dragnet to help Michael, we ran a few tests. Turns out Matt Hunter is your son."

Luke knew that Jason didn't have a sense of humor, but this had to be a joke. "This really isn't all that funny."

"Actually it is. A Spencer male who actually turned himself into something decent. He is a doctor, a good one according to those in the know. A little arrogant, but still a good doctor."

"I have one son, Lucky. You might recall him. You set out to ruin his life."

"Actually he ruined it all on his own. I know that you are aware of this, so just leave it alone. Now I have to go discuss some things with your son, like how his mother lied to him. So why don't you go out and have someone drive you back to whatever bar they pulled you out of."

Elizabeth knew that Georgie had wanted her help getting Lourdes to take some new clothes from her, but she had hit on an even better idea. Calling Kate Howard she explained the situation, the woman was glad for the challenge. She was feeling like the outsider she was most of the time now that Sonny was gone and Jax was busy with Michael.

Stopping over at Crimson, they followed Maxie into the inner office, where Chloe had joined with Kate. They were faking the argument while spreading out the clothes they had in mind.

Lourdes soon found herself the recipient of several new outfits, not sure how it had happened. After seeing Elizabeth accepting a purse, she couldn't find a way to protest. Thanking the two women, Georgie suggested getting something to eat at the diner.

"Don't worry. I promise, I will arrange for an escape." promised Georgie as she backed them out the door. Hurrying to the elevator, she suggested they head to the mall after meeting her brother and Diane at Kelly's for lunch.

"I'll have a number 4 and a chocolate shake." ordered Georgie, after Lourdes had asked for a burger and fries with a cherry coke. Checking her text messages she saw that Elizabeth had sent one telling her that she would see what else was needed for the Morales family by calling Bobbie this afternoon.

"This has been so confusing. Are all those women your friends?" She asked, she was liking Georgie, she just moved at such a fast pace. She was even glad that she was married to Johnny. She was much nicer than that blond whacko.

"Elizabeth and Emily had their deaths faked to. I have known them forever but we grew closer during our time on the Island. Brenda is my cousin's best friend. The others are women I have known since I was a kid, well except Kate. She is my sister's boss."

As Sal entered the diner with the attorney, he was overwhelmed at the help he had been getting today. The doctor at GH had helped him fill out his paperwork, as of six o'clock tomorrow night he was officially a member of the janitorial staff at GH.

Miss Miller had taken care of getting his sister enrolled in school, his new landlord had shown him the apartment, the used furniture there, was better than anything he had ever seen. Mrs. Jones had told him that it had came from Jason Morgan's former penthouse. Lourdes was going to be so excited when she saw the furniture, curiously the feminine furniture hadn't matched the bed.

Bobbie had told him that Morgan had some weird fetish about the old bed. He was excited, their new life was starting out great. Seeing his sister talking and laughing with Zachara's wife made him feel even better.

"So did you like the mall?" he teased his little sister.

"We haven't got there yet. We have been all over though. The mall is for this afternoon. Georgie is taking me to the school today as well. She is going to show me around-" hearing the gunfire, they ducked under the table.

Georgie could feel her guard pressing her into the floor, telling her to stay down. Hearing another round of shots, she looked over into the scared eyes of Lourdes being covered by her brother and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay. Jason's warehouse is just down the street. Johnny and he will have men here quickly and the police will be here soon."

Hearing the sound of an empty handgun, Georgie looked up to see her guard loading his gun for a second time when she heard the shot and felt the body fall onto her. Holding back the sobs, she reached out and took the weapon just as she heard a voice saying "Nobody move. I will handle this." said the drunk voice of Lucky Spencer as he came down the stairs.

Georgie prayed that someone got her soon, before Spencer got them all killed.


	51. Chapter 51

Truth or Die

Chapter 51

Jason listened to the guard's explanation, then closing the phone told the guards to stay close to his family. Drawing Elizabeth off from their parents and the boys told her that there had been shots fired at Kelly's.

"Georgie and Lourdes were on their way there." She said gripping his hand.

"I'm on my-"he stopped talking when Elizabeth's cell phone buzzed. As she answered it, she paled and said I'm on my way.

"Jason, I have got to go to GH, gunshot victim from Kelly's, a young woman around twenty years old."

"Go, I'll take the boys to the house. Elizabeth, Monica and Jeff were also called in; they are waiting for you." Announced Alan as he smiled at his grandson's trying not to be worried about what had happened.

Jason was torn about whether to go to Kelly's or to GH when he got a call from Maxie making the decision for him. Spinelli was one of the victims. When the foursome rushed into the hospital, they saw several doctors and nurses waiting already as Monica and Elizabeth went to change into scrubs.

They could hear the sirens of the arriving ambulances, and then total chaos came. The first one had a young male with a gunshot wound close to the heart. Dr. Julian was calling for Leyla to give him a hand meanwhile the next gurney came in with Lucky Spencer bleeding profusely from a head wound.

Jason didn't feel the slightest guilt in thinking that at least he was only hurt in the head, with Spencer that couldn't do much damage. Seeing Georgie entering with blood all over her clothes, he asked are you okay?

"Yes, this is from everyone else. My guard was hit, Spinelli was trying to keep Lulu out of it and he got shot. So did she after Lucky took a gun from the two druggies that did this."

"Elizabeth was worried about you."

"Jason, we have a small problem." She said grimly, but before she could explain about Lucky shooting his sister there was another burst of gurney's coming through the doors. This time Lulu was on one gurney, with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. Spinelli was sitting up on the gurney arguing with the medic, saying he didn't need to be brought to the hospital. "It's only a flesh wound."

Jason flinched at hearing that, no kid that young should be so at ease with getting shot. Seeing Maxie come rushing in, Spinelli found himself pushed back down on the gurney. Jason relaxed knowing that the petite blond would take good care of the young hacker.

"How is Lulu?" Asked Maxie as she came over to them. Spinelli was getting taken care of, but she had a few words she wanted to have with the other blond.

"It's not too good, she will live." Said Georgie grimly. Jason looked at the young vengeful brunette as her guard was wheeled into the ER; he had been shot in the arm and the leg. Johnny, Cody, and AJ were following the man in; none of them looked very happy at the moment.

Monica glanced at the young man that looked like her son. She had seen Frankie at a distance but this was just eerie. Johnny quickly went over to his wife and asked if she had been looked at yet.

"Johnny, it's just glass in my hand. I can wait until after the serious victims were taken care of. How was Sal and Lourdes?"

"Georgie let me get someone to take of that, please." He asked while pulling her into his arms. This had been the scariest hour and a half of his life. When the four men had came around the corner to see the two druggies shooting into Kelly's, he had been upset to realize they didn't have a good shot on them. Even worse when they realized there was another man inside the diner.

They had heard the insides shots, then Spencer coming out, the idiot hadn't even had a weapon but still managed to make things worse. The two men had seemed to recognize the former cop, after listening to them talk for a few minutes they realized he had been a former client of theirs. Just when he had thought that for once Spencer had done something good, he had tried to pry the gun out of their hands and had gotten a shot off.

Unfortunately it had been at Spinelli. Then the idiot had shot at the druggies, with their own gun, missing them at a distance of four feet, but hitting Lulu who had been being protected by the geek, after he had seen her coming his way. They all knew that Luke was not going to believe that his son had shot his daughter.

They had finally shot the robbers, Cody taking out one and Johnny the other. When they had rushed into the diner, the scene had scared years off of his life. The third man was down, apparently in shootout with Georgie's guard. His wife had the weapon and had it trained on the door when they entered.

Johnny just held her while Sal was checking out his sister for glass shards, once she had gotten it together she had started to help the victims. After seeing her guard was okay she had gone to check on the others, along with Bobbie. The nurse had immediately started to take care of Lucky who had the worst wound. Ordering the Cody and the other guys to help, she had gone to take care of Lulu and Spinelli. She had Georgie putting pressure on the wound when the police had finally arrived.

After things were under control, Johnny had seen the bloody hand and the glass all over the place and realized the glass that had been shot out of the front windows had hurt her. Mac had been furious when he arrived on the scene with Harper and most of his men. Lucky was out of it, no one was admitting to shooting Spencer. Johnny had heard the sound of the high-powered rifle and realized that his father's hitman had taken the luckless loser out.

Shaking his head to clear himself of the memories for now, he was still holding his wife, when he saw Carly entering along with Lesley and Laura. They rushed over to Bobbie who had arrived with Lulu's ambulance. Turning, she hesitated, then went to see her former sister-in-law.

"Lucky is in surgery, Patrick isn't sure yet. Lulu was shot in the stomach. Jeff is operating on her as we speak. Laura, there is something you need to know. It was Lucky that shot at Lulu."

"Bobbie, no. No matter what, he would never shoot at his sister."

"Laura, I was there. I saw it all from the alley. He tried to play hero, went out without a gun and wrestled with one of the robbers. Damian Spinelli was protecting Lulu with his own body; he was shot in the arm. Then Lucky got a hold of the gun, and shot wildly hitting Lulu."

Laura sat down and then looked up "Bobbie honest opinion, what are their chances?"

"Lucky really doesn't look good, it's a head wound and they do bleed heavily. As for Lulu, she is in serious condition, but not critical."

"Thank you." Said the blond while sitting there bleakly wondering how this happened. Lulu had just gone to retrieve her sweater from Kelly's before they left for Greece. Picking up Bobbie's cell phone from the table, she called Nik and told him what had happened. "Mom, I'm on my way."

Monica took Georgie behind the curtain, and after removing the glass shards, sewed up the wound, telling her to rest for a few minutes and handed her a pair of hospital scrubs to change into. Leaving again, she saw that the Brady kid was gone. Breathing out, she went to see if there where anymore patients needing sown up before heading back to her office for a minute.

Jason and AJ slipped into the spare office, where they tried to find a way to get him out of here without Carly or Monica seeing him. "Why did you come here?"

"The officer wouldn't let me out of his sight. Your man suggested leaving once I got here, but Nadine was walking down the hall I planned on using to escape."

"We have to get you-"

"LET ME GUESS, OUT OF HERE." Said the annoyed blond as she slammed the door; "THE TWO OF YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A DARN GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR THIS."

AJ once again felt like he was six and they had just gotten caught using their mother's lipstick to draw all over Aunt Tracy's new car. "We can explain."

"THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD. JASON, if you knew he was here, how could you?" Asked Monica as she glared and cried at the same time.

Jason had the grace to look guilty, then said "There is very good explanation for this, I promise."

"AJ, while I love you, I want to do nothing more than smack you. Where have you been!" She yelled as she came over and gave her son a large hug. Then did as she had threatened a few minutes before.

Holding his now sore arm, AJ said "It's a long story, Mom. I promise we weren't going to keep this a secret any longer than needed. It's great to see you up close."

Jason closed his eyes waiting for the explosion at hearing AJ had spied on the family. He was soon proven right as their mother tore a strip off of her oldest son, then turned to her second son and said "WHY?"

"We have a plan to get rid of Carly. The thing is it hinges on Carly and Courtney not knowing he is really AJ." Jason tried to explain.

"Don't the two of you know it is impossible to get rid of the likes of Carly? All you can do try to contain them as much as possible." She said looking at them in exasperation.

"Mom?" They all turned at Emily's voice, seeing AJ she went over and grabbed his shirt ripping it she said, Keisha was right. Then she hugged her brother, saying where have you been?"

"I'll answer your question, if you tell me why you felt it was necessary to rip my shirt?" He asked amused. His little sister was all grown up and a doctor.

"The fake AJ had a scar that looked like his skin had been grated just wanted to be sure."

"You couldn't ask me to just remove the shirt?"

"No, in fact, I intend to make you pay for leaving. If that means destroying your wardrobe, tough." She teased.

AJ stopped smiling, hugging his sister he pulled her into his shoulder, resting his chin on the top of her head, saying "Em, if I hadn't left, I would have drank myself to death. I didn't intend to stay away this long. I'm so sorry for that. Time just seemed to getaway from me."

"What made you come home?" She asked leaning back.

"I read about your supposed death. I freaked. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"I'm mad you were gone, but I understand the need to deal with addiction. I got addicted to pills when I was in high school." She admitted.

AJ just tightened his arms around her, saying I love you. Monica was so happy to have her children, but she really needed to tell Alan. "We need to tell your dad. Jason, who else knows?"

"Elizabeth and Mrs. Hardy, the later gave us a week to tell you or she was going to."

Emily said "At least now I know why she got so uncomfortable with my idea of having Spinelli look for AJ."

"I felt guilty but I think their way of dealing with Carly will work. Monica, Dr. Julian needs you in the recovery room, his patient's drug history is making him resistant to painkillers." Elizabeth returned with new from the operating room, only to find them all missing, so she had headed towards Monica's office only to come upon the scene.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Don't let him leave." She said pointing at AJ. "If needs be, call Nadine out of surgery and have her keep him company."

"She is in with Patrick and Lucky Epiphany as well. It doesn't look good. Lulu is out of surgery; she should be coming around soon. She lost part of her small intestine and her spleen but she should be fine." Not adding that without the spleen it would make it harder to fight off infection, the two doctors would understand.

"What about Spinelli and Georgie's guard?" Asked AJ.

"Spinelli needed some stitches and the guard did as well. Maxie was threatening to take care of Spinelli at home last I heard and the guard is being admitted overnight. Georgie is dealing with an overprotective husband and a grateful sixteen-year-old. We might need to rescue her, but other than some stitches, most of the people at Kelly's are fine." With that she went over and hugged her husband.

"Is Mac Scorpio here?"

"He is in the ER talking to Johnny. Luke showed up demanding he arrest Johnny for shooting Lucky. Jagger showed him the playing card and asked who he had pissed off enough to have a high-priced hit man after him. Your name came up so did Johnny's. I don't think Luke believed them that neither of you had anything to do with this."

"Spencer is an idiot. Let's go check on Lulu." Announced Jason, telling AJ he would see him later, them left the room to the brother and sister. AJ and Emily kept talking, knowing that Monica would be back to drag him to the last place he would normally ever want to be the Quartermaine mansion.

Walking into the room, Elizabeth soon wanted to escape. Bobbie was checking Lulu's vitals, while Laura just kept sobbing about her poor little girl. "Did, did you know that Lucky was the one who shot his sister?" She asked as she started another round of tears.

Elizabeth settled the woman down and said gently. "Yes, they did a blood alcohol test; he was drunk when he shot her. He didn't realize what he was doing. He will be facing charges for this along with all the other charges he is being indicted for."

"What happened to my family?" She asked bewildered. Bobbie stood beyond her sight, rolling her eyes. She had faced who her daughter was, understanding that she had the Spencer genes but to a certain extent Laura still looked on Luke as her hero. She would never face up to the fact that being a Spencer meant having to overcome your shortcomings and facing up to the fact they exist. When you added in Laura's family's own instabilities, it made for a real mess.

Carly stood in the doorway, having been banned by Laura from entering the room, gashing her teeth at what she had heard down the hall. Monica and Audrey had been talking about Elizabeth being tired lately and were speculating on her being pregnant. There was no way she would let that woman have another kid with Jason.

Elizabeth just gave a noncommittal answer saying she needed to check on the other victims as Jason grabbed her hand walking out with her. Carly just pretended they didn't exist as they passed her.

Georgie verified with Dr. Webber that Lulu was still alive, then suggested they check on the blond. Stepping away from her cubicle she grimaced when she saw her sneakers had bloodstains on them. Cassius had taken them and tried but nothing was getting the red off.

"Let's not. We heard she would be fine. Georgie, you know that she would take my being there as a sign that I want to be with her."

"I just feel bad; I can still feel her blood on my hands." Lourdes was standing behind her thinking she personally wouldn't be worried about someone trying to steal her husband, but Georgie was a nice person. Looking around she saw her brother talking to a man with a badge worried she headed over.

"So, that is what happened. When I next looked up, I saw Georgie's guard returning shots at the inside man. They both went down, Mrs. Zachara picked up the gun, I was going to offer to take it, but she seemed to know what she was doing. Then her husband entered."

"Thank you for your cooperation. I'm Mac Scorpio, Georgie's father."

Sal thought about it then said "Some other man showed up at the diner, a blond, about forty-five, he claimed to be her father as well. I told him she came to GH, should we warn Johnny?"

"No that would be Frisco, her biological father. He is only a threat to the person who shot at his daughter." Sighed Mac. He couldn't help being jealous every time someone referred to Frisco as his little girl's father.

"Georgie!" Turning they saw two young girls rushing over to the couple, hugging her. "Are you okay, we heard that someone tried to rob Kelly's and that Lucky Spencer had shot someone." Said the more excitable blond.

"I'm fine, Serena. My guard was shot; two of the robbers are dead, the third in surgery. Lucky shot both Spinelli and Lulu." The two girls groaned, then said

"Luckless shot his own sister. I'm all for culling that particular family but really they shouldn't be shooting at one another." Said Brooklynn. Johnny tried not to laugh, but the two girls had a tendency to amuse him with their rather blunt ways of speaking.

"Lulu is out of surgery and going to be fine, as for Lucky he might not make it."

"I probably should go and see her." Groaned Serena.

"Why? She won't be happy to see any of us. Georgie, do you want to reschedule the trip to the mall?" Asked Brooklynn.

"Let me talk to Lourdes, I'm fine, but she might want to stay home after this." Georgie knew she was going to have to get some clothes but she wanted to go shopping, she needed to try and forget the feel of Lulu's blood gushing out ever her hands and that she had actually considered letting the blood go. Not even a shower in the staff room had helped get it off her mind.

"No, can we please go?" Asked the young girl. "Remember I live about the scene of the crime."

"No you don't. As of today we are set to move into the Brownstone, all the rooms were painted except the living room. I told Mrs. Jones we would do them ourselves if we could move in now. I was hoping to see her, but she seems busy."

"That is because Lucky and Lulu are her brother's kids. She gave us the keys before all of this started. So I would guess if you want to move in you can. Lourdes and I can pick up some groceries for you, if you want to get started with moving in." Georgie handed him the keys.

"Georgie, I'm worried, you will only have one guard."

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?" She asked her husband.

Groaning he said "I'm free. For the record, I refuse to be one of those loser husbands sitting on the bench holding his wife's shopping bags."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of making you carry our bags." She said with a sly grin.

"Why not?" Asked Lourdes. "Most guys hate to shop."

"The mall has a concierge service; you just give them your name, they guarantee to hold any and all packages for you." Said Georgie with a grin. "Besides, I have to find a dress for this ball. That means Wyndman's. They will ship all purchases to the Metrocourt free of charge."

Johnny saw the grin on his father-in-law's face and seriously considered begging off, but Georgie seemed excited at the idea of dragging him along, so he was a good husband and went along quietly.

Jason saw Elizabeth quietly talking to Monica and Audrey, and then she was laughing at the two of them. Seeing the older two women blushing, he saw Elizabeth shaking her head as she joined him. "What is so funny?"

"They were worried about how tired I have been lately."

Jason blushed, they hadn't been getting much sleep, but he had known it was that obvious to the others. "What do you say when they told you that you needed more sleep."

"Oh, that isn't what they said. They said they thought I'm pregnant." She said breezily.

Jason stopped, "Elizabeth?" He questioned.

"Don't know yet. I will make an appointment tomorrow with Kelly."

"Until then our plans are off, we aren't taking any chances." He said firmly.

"Jason, I'm having my way with you on that motorbike tonight, so don't even think about it. Tomorrow, Kelly will run a test, we will find out. I could just be tired from all the running around." With that she stopped in the entranceway.

"But-" was all he got out, before she leaned over and pulled his head down to kiss him.

"We will take the test tomorrow, until then we will just put it out of our minds."

"What about stopping to pick up a test?" He asked as he followed her out the door. Harper was entering, seeing the grin on Morgan's face. He stopped and turned to stare not believing what he was seeing. "We could find out tonight."

"Jason, those tests can be wrong. I would rather just go to Kelly. This way we can find out for sure. Now let's get out of here before another member of the Spencer family shows up and wants us to solve a problem for them."

"Mr. Morgan, you asked me to come by your office, then when I do, you aren't there. What did you want? I realize that you are a busy man, but seriously so am I." announced Matt as he walked up.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and said "Too late."

Telling Matt to follow them he looked around and seeing that Jeff Webber was busy, went to his office. "We have some information about your father."

Matt stiffened then turned to Elizabeth; "Did you know Robert was my father before you had me kicked out of the Scorpio house?"

"No, I had no idea about your parentage. Matt, you have it all wrong. Robert Scorpio isn't you father. Holly wasn't sure who it was. It looks like she searched Roberts files and finding out that you had the same blood type never checked the other potential father's."

"Why would she not check it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Probably because she was in love with Robert and wanted it to be true. Matt, Luke Spencer is your biological father."

"There is no way I am related to that family."

"The tests show otherwise. You are his son. It looks like Luke and your Mom connected while she thought Robert was dead. The story is a little murky but here are the tests. You were trying to connect with the wrong family."

"That can't be. Please tell me this is wrong. I can't be related to those people." He asked rather desperately. Lucky, Carly, Lulu, they were all crazy. It had to be in the genes, so it had to be wrong.

"I'm sorry, but it is the truth." Said Elizabeth. Trying to be supportive, she said "Bobbie is pretty nice."

Matt just walked out the door, returned and said "Thank you for telling me the truth, I just wish you were wrong. I need to be alone for a little while."

Thanking god he had moved out of Kelly's, Matt went straight to his new apartment. Reading the file he just threw himself on the sofa, thinking how could this be? Why did his mother have to make a mistake like this? Luke Spencer?

Entering the Quartermaine mansion, Jason and Elizabeth were amazed at the silence. Heading up the stairs, they saw AJ with Emily and the boys. "Where is everyone?"

"Alan was called to Mercy, turns out Tracy was taken there after a car accident. She was unconscious so they didn't know to take her to GH. Edward is at ELQ." Announced Monica as she entered behind them. "I have told AJ to make no plans or I would hunt him down and drag him home." She glared at her son.

Cameron came over to his daddy and asked "Is Grandma Monica mad at the man?"

Looking up, Emily whispered to her brother "We just arrived and didn't know how to handle the introductions."

"Cameron, this is my brother AJ, and yes my Mom is made at him."

"Does that mean he has to sit in a time out?"

"Great idea Cameron, I think Uncle AJ should sit in a time out." Said his grandmother as she glared at her sons. "Daddy too."

Jason felt his small son tug on his hand and drag him over to AJ, where he grabbed his new uncle's hand as well. Following his son's lead, Jason was amused to see them at the staircase. "Now you have to sit down daddy. Grandma, how long is they in timeout?"

Emily grabbed the pillow off the toddler bed, placing it over her face to try and restrain her laughter. Elizabeth didn't even bother; she just chuckled softly as the two men did what Cameron said. "I'll sit with you daddy, that way you won't get lonely."

As the three sat there, AJ stared at his young nephew, he resembled their father even more than Jason and he did. The younger boy looked like Jason, but Cameron was all Alan with a little of his mother tossed in. At the end of the time out, Jason and Cameron were making plans to go for a ride on Chuggin Charlie the next day and Cameron was suggesting that Jake was getting big enough to ride one. "Maybe I can get a motorcycle now?" He asked his daddy hopefully.

Monica just shook her head; he was only five and already wanting a bike. Jason said we have to talk to Mommy first.

Cameron just stopped and his little brow furrowed. "Daddy, if Jake gets his own Charlie, I get my own bike, what about Mommy. She needs something to ride too?"

Since Jason's mind hadn't ventured far from their plans for the evening, he choked on his thoughts and his face turned red at where his mind went during an innocent discussion with his son. "Mommy and I share the motorbike."

"Oh." Cameron thought about it, then said "But what if you don't want to. I mean I don't always like to share my toys. Or sometimes I would rather share with Morgan than with Jake. What if mommy would rather share with someone else?"

AJ just went back into the playroom, he could see where Jason's mind was on his face and knew that he was thinking that no one had even better ask to share Mommy.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway; listening, saw Jason needed rescuing. "Cameron, Mommy is happy to share bikes with Daddy. In fact, when you are married, that is what you do. It's like we share a bed."

"Okay, but I still think that Mommy needs her own bike."

Waiting until their son had entered the room, Elizabeth whispered to Jason "So do I, I really think I need my own bike."

"Mommy needs to remember that sharing is important." Teased Jason. "Besides I like riding the bike with your arms wrapped around me. Or even when I am wrapped around you."

"Good, then you should really love tonight." She answered as she passed him on the way to get clothes for the boys leaving him standing there with a very bad mental image. They were staying for dinner, and both Cameron and Jake needed their shirts changed.

After the fifth department store, Georgie was about to give up. She needed a dress that fit into the theme and yet was contemporary. Elizabeth had a dress that Chloe had designed; Maxie was borrowing something from Fredrico Cabrero. She was the only one who still didn't have a dress. The ball was less than a week away.

Johnny was getting worried, after getting some clothes to change into; Georgie had been in a funk about this ball gown thing. He knew that it was important, but had no idea whom to ask for help.

Lourdes and the other two women had been trying to help, but Georgie had just dismissed all the dresses they had seen. She kept saying she would know the perfect dress when she saw it. However they were quickly running out of shops.

When they had tried all the department store and specialty stores, Georgie just sat down and said "I'm missing something, but I know I will find the dress."

Tired but relieved to be done shopping they went to the food court, where Lourdes and Georgie suddenly remembered not getting to eat earlier. When their trays were full, they sat down and discussed their day.

As they finished and were making plans to get some ice cream Det. Harper arrived looking upset.

"Georgie, I need you to come with me." Det. Harper stood there, with two officers.

"Why?" She asked.

"Look it's just that Luke Spencer is claiming that you attacked Lulu yesterday."

"When was this supposed to happen?" Asked Johnny as he pulled out his phone and called Jordan.

"Late, around eleven thirty. It supposedly happened after Lulu threatened to tell Mac that she saw you break up with Georgie, Georgie then smashed up a dock bench. The thing is the bench is considered public property."

"Harper, you know that they are lying. Ask Bobbie." Said Georgie embarrassed to see the uniformed officer holding cuffs.

"I believe you. But he says he has evidence that Johnny covered up your destruction of the bench."

Johnny told Jordan to meet them at the station, then asked if the cuffs were truly necessary?

"No, but you should both come with me."

"Serena can you take Lourdes to the Brownstone. Harper, my men have a tape of Lulu Spencer destroying the bench; he was following her after she watched Georgie and I on the bench earlier in the evening."

Georgie got it then, this wasn't about making the charges stick, this was about outing her activities the other evening to her dad. This was about humiliating Johnny and her for what had happened to his daughter. Lulu's big mouth must have seriously been busy the day before.

Jason and Elizabeth said goodnight to the Quartermaines. Edward was still in the dark, but a very happy Alan now knew his son was back. Skye had been excited to meet the real AJ, but had left saying she needed to head over to Mercy for a while. AJ had spent part of the evening with his family then said he had to head back to his hotel firmly turning down the offer to stay at his home.

"Mom, I appreciate the offer, but no. Even when I move back here, I won't be returning to this house. Too many bad memories. It's important that I stand on my own."

Trying to not crowd him, Alan and Monica were nevertheless disappointed with his decision. They did understand his reasoning though. Elizabeth reminded Cameron to say goodnight, he had yawned so widely that he had all but fallen over, causing his grandfather to carry him to the SUV.

Watching their children pulling away as Emily was driving AJ back to his car; Monica told Alan that they had been blessed.

"I know; I just hope that the bad times are behind us. Do you know why Skye went to see Tracy?"

"The accident. She thinks it might not have happened the way Tracy said."

"She is correct; the injuries look more like something the person in the passenger seat would get. Skye thinks that Luke was driving the Bentley."

"My fear is that she is correct. I do have some other possible good news." Monica said.

"Really?" He asked as he followed her back into the heat.

"It's only a possibility but Elizabeth might be pregnant."

"They must be ecstatic. Why didn't they say anything?"

"Elizabeth wants to be sure. She is trying to keep Jason from being overexcited just in case it isn't true. She thinks it is a good possibility though."

"Wow, another grandchild. What do you think about inviting Nadine to sit with us at the festival?" He asked.

"Alan, we just got one of our sons married off, let's give AJ a few weeks before interfering in his relationship with Nadine."

"For your information, this was Elizabeth's idea." He said trying to retain his dignity.

After tucking their sons into bed, Elizabeth grabbed her leather jacket and made sure that the blanket was strapped to the bike. It was a nice fall evening but it was still in the sixties and she had no intention of freezing her rear off while getting one of her fantasies. She knew that they had to do this one now. After tomorrow, Jason would be trying to wrap her up in cotton.

When Monica had suggested she might be pregnant. Elizabeth had thought she was wrong, but then thought about her symptoms and realized she hadn't had her period yet. So there was a good chance she really was having another child.

Keeping her grin from Jason as she strapped on the helmet, she thought too bad the ball was so soon, she really liked the breasts being pregnant gave her. As they rode off into the night, she was grateful that they had Leticia. Looks like Jason's plan to have lots of children to keep her busy was well under way.

TBC

.


	52. Chapter 52

Truth or Die

Chapter 52

Elizabeth was still shouting as they pulled up to Vista Point. Jason hesitated, he could still hear her saying she might be pregnant. The idea of having his pregnant wife on the back of his motorcycle was doing strange things to his mind.

Giggling as she got off the back of the bike, she suggested he pull the bike closer to the woods, and further away from the highway. She waited until he had done so, then listening as he called Cody and asked for a couple of guys to be on the lookout, he uneasily closed his phone. Looking up, he was shocked when Elizabeth started to unzip her leather jacket and all that was underneath was a black silk bra and nothing else.

"Wow." Was all he said as he walked closer, and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Back off, if this is going to work you need to stay on the bike." She ordered with a smile.

It was times like this that Jason really missed having the ability to imagine. His mind only went so far with this scenario because he couldn't figure out how they were going to do this. Then he heard her say to hold the blanket up for a minute. Watching as Elizabeth changed out of her jeans and into a very small black leather skirt did things to Jason that made him very happy.

As she tossed her panties at him, while rolling up her jeans, Jason placed the silk into his jeans pocket. "Now what?" he asked quite happy to be taking directions as he stood there admiring her bare legs between the hem of her skirt and the tops of the leather boots that she was now wearing.

Elizabeth just smiled again and took the blanket from him, telling him to lean back. Obeying her with the same speed his enemies feared, Jason reached for Elizabeth's hand as she straddled the bike with her back to the handlebars. Once she had her balance, Elizabeth took the hand that had helped her get onto the bike and eased it into her jacket and held it to her breasts.

"What now?" he asked.

"How about kissing me?" she asked with a smile. Jason just wrapped his spare hand around her neck and took control with the kiss. As they eased back and forth over each others swollen lips, he felt the heat coming from Elizabeth core through the rough fabric of his jeans. Sliding his tongue around hers, he started to ease her back only to stop when he recalled where they were.

"Jason, relax, that is why we have the blanket." She said as she moved backwards so that she resting against the top with her head on one side of the handlebars.

Knowing that Elizabeth wouldn't have done this without thinking it through, Jason gave in to his carnal desires and eased over her to continue the kiss, this time not stopping the kiss until they were both out of breath with need. Bringing his hands down, he wrapped one around her shoulder and the other her waist as he supported her weight at the same time as removing the front of her coat from the hidden treasures underneath.

Using the tip of his tongue he licked and kissed a path down her neck to the swell of her breast as she shivered from the feel of the moist heat followed by the cool fall air. Jason moved closer to his goal, and taking the hand around her waist moved it underneath to her opposite shoulder so that he could free up a hand.

Elizabeth reluctantly removed her hands from his hair and looked down, only to see the free hand reach and undo her bra, before his nose nudged it out of the way. Jason looked up when he felt her watching him, and then keeping eye contact gently suckled the exposed breast. Elizabeth bucked from both the feel of it and then once again the cool air hitting the moistened tips.

Jason slowly smiled, then moved to her other tip, this time giving in to the urge to draw the tip in and keep sucking on it until the rosy color was obvious even in the dark of the night. Elizabeth had her hands wrapped in his hair, holding him still. Then she tugged a little to get his attention. Easing back he saw her eyes full of passion and pleasure, but also full of something else, love and need. "Jason, as much as I am enjoying this, I want to play too."

He didn't think he could get any harder, but at that it was life his erection had turned to steel. "Too late, I figured out your plan, now we are doing this my way." He teased as he reached down and removed her hand from his zipper.

After placing her hands on his chest, he caressed his way under the leather jacket and over her bare skin, until he reached the top of her leather skirt. Lifting her just a little, Jason made sure that the blanket was under her bottom, and then reached down to ease her skirt up around her waist before unzipping his jeans.

Elizabeth sighed as she reached down and touched his bare erection at the same times she looked into his eyes and said "Nothing between the jeans and what I want. Thank you."

Jason shuddered as she wrapped her hands around him as she said that, grabbing her hands he said, "You have done all the teasing I can take today. Now it's my turn." As he rubbed his erection against her moist center, but never actually thrust home.

"Jason!" she whimpered in need as he continued this trying to keep his own control as he sent hers straight out the window. Just as she started to fly over the edge, Jason lifted her and impaled her on his straining erection. Hoping the guard didn't come running at the rather loud shout; Jason helped her moved up and down on him as she straddled him on the bike, with her back arched and her shoulders resting on the handlebars.

Jason could feel his release coming, so he moved his hips up so that he was taking a little more of her weight, then wrapped his hand around her small waist while the other one eased between the very small space between them and gently encircled her swollen nub with his fingers sending her over the edge just as he came.

Elizabeth could feel the strength of his thigh muscles as they strained to support both of their weights at the same time as he held her as gently as possible. This wasn't quite what she planned, but Jason was quite wrong in thinking he had no imagination; obviously he just had to want something enough.

Jason waited until they were capable of talking again, and then asked "Was this what you had planned?"

Hearing the little anxiety in his tone, Elizabeth laughed a little and said, "No, it was actually better. I planned on doing this with me facing the handlebars, actually."

She was happy to realize that Jason still had the strength to do this again, when she felt him start to harden again. "We still have some spare time." She offered with a sly grin.

Elizabeth was laughing as Jason wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the bike, saying "Maybe after we find out if you are pregnant, but for now. We are going home."

Pouting she said "Fine, but I think we might have a small problem can you ride like that?" pointing out his rather solid erection that he was carefully easing his zipper around.

"Elizabeth I spent two and half years riding this bike with you while having this problem, I think I can still drive the bike." He had totally lost her at the idea of his riding around like that years ago. Then when she heard the rest of it, she knew that they needed to get home quickly. "Why do you think I refused to let you drive as much as I did? With you in front it only made the situation worse and more obvious."

Elizabeth thought back to all their rides, and then was embarrassed to realize what she had taken as him wanting to go after dropping her off was because she had not realized he had wanted her as badly as she had wanted him. "We really wasted a lot of time." She said mournfully.

"I know, but we have the rest of our lives to make up for it." He said kissing her. "We are together and finally figured out that we are both in love with the other. Now let's go home, before I give into my baser instincts."

Harper walked into the station to see the new Mayor and The State Police Captain were talking to Mac Scorpio and Jagger Cates with a smirking Luke Spencer off to the side.

Georgie walked up to the man she had once admired and said "You are going to regret this."

"I doubt it, you and the hubby over there are the reason my daughter was at Kelly's tonight. You will pay for what happened to her."

"Luke she was shot by Lucky. I was there, Bobbie was there. We have all told you this. Why aren't you screaming about making Lucky pay for his mistakes?" she said scornfully.

"Your husband used my daughter and then tossed her away like yesterday's trash. I found the bench you destroyed in one of the Zachara's warehouses. What do you say to that?" She could see that he knew the truth but was going to try and hurt them anyhow.

"I say that in your pain and need to hurt someone else, you are making things worse for Lulu." Was all that Johnny said as he walked over to his wife.

Jordan entered along with the guard that Anthony had assigned to Georgie. She walked up to Mac and said "Where would you like to view the proof that it wasn't Georgie that did this?"

"We will be the ones viewing this supposed evidence. Mr. Spencer has told us that the Commissioner's daughter has been harassing his child every since she found out that her husband is no longer in love with her." Said the new appointed Mayor.

"Fine, here we go. Det Harper could you please load this onto the computer?" asked Jordan when Diane arrived with the file she needed.

The guard was sure that Johnny was going to kill him, but Jordan said they couldn't edit the tape, so the sounds of Johnny and Georgie came through rather clearly leaving no doubt as to what they were doing on the bench.

Mac was furious with Spencer, he could see the look on the man's face and knew that he had deliberately lied to make sure that this became public. The State Trooper Captain, finished watching the tape, then turning to the young couple, he felt bad for their rather public outing. It was apparent that Spencer's daughter had some serious mental health issues. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Mr. and Mrs. Zachara. As for the public indecency charge we will let you off with a warning."

Turning to Mac he asked if he intended to press charges for filing a false report on Luke.

"I would but without Lulu admitting she didn't lie to her father, I have no case." He said with a grimace. "I need to speak to my daughter and her husband privately."

The others were on their way out, when Luke's phone rang. They could all hear the hysteria in Laura's voice as she informed him that Lucky didn't make it. As Georgie watched the man collapse, she could only hope that things would get better but she was afraid they would get worse.

Johnny told Mac they would talk to him tomorrow; he wanted to get Georgie out of there before Spencer regained control of his senses. Mac grimly agreed saying "Spencer doesn't take bad news well."

Mac saw that Jordan and Diane were talking to the State Trooper and wanted his attention, the red head handed him a file that had him even more furious with the Spencers. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. Luke Spencer was responsible for the accident. On-Star informed the occupants of the car that help was on the way was ten seconds before the camera at the Fifth Street Bank snapped a photo of Spencer staggering by drunk. He was driving the car, not Tracy.

Mac and the officer talked about what to do. For now they would let things be, the man had just lost his son in a gun battle after the moron had shot his own sister. Calling Bobbie he was told that Laura had tossed everyone out of Lucky's hospital room and locked herself in with her dead son.

When he head what had been said, he shook his head at what Bobbie was going to do. "Bobbie this isn't anything new. You know that." Turning to Diane he told her what Bobbie had said, only for the attorney to say doesn't anyone in that family take responsibility for themselves?

Leaving the station, Johnny said to Georgie "We need to see Jason. Elizabeth and he need to know about Spencer."

"I know. Luke has always been a loose cannon, but every since Laura went into Shadybrook, it has been even worse."

"Do you think we should call Tracy?"

"Let's tell Jason." As they arrived at the Morgan home, they saw the couple in question pulling up on the bike. Elizabeth walked over to the car still wrapped in the blanket as Jason pulled the bike around to the back yard.

"Elizabeth have you heard about Lucky?" asked Georgie.

"Robin called us on our way back from our ride. She said Laura is losing it and that Luke had disappeared."

"We know where he was, at the station trying to get us arrested."

"Instead of being with his son; Patrick told them that Lucky didn't have long to live, that there had been too much damage. What was he thinking?" asked Elizabeth as Jason joined them at the front door.

"That they were Spencer's and are invincible." Said Bobbie from her seat next to Leslie on the sofa as they entered. Jason stiffened and said, "I will see if I can make some coffee. It looks like you could use some."

"Jason, we need to talk to you as well. Please don't worry about the coffee."

Jason could not help wondering why they were here as he sat down beside Elizabeth who was uncomfortable to realize she had on very little under her blanket.

"Elizabeth, Lucky never regained consciousness. The injury was too bad." Bobbie looked embarrassed at even being there so Leslie took over and said:

"Laura was talking crazy when she realized that Lucky was really not going to make it. How this was all Helena's fault. Luke's fault."

"My fault?" I'm not responsible for Lucky." she said firmly as she wrapped her arms around her.

"We agree, but Laura was shouting how nobody took care of her little boy and that he was not to blame for all of this. I wouldn't have even bothered you with all of this, but something happened that you had to know about. Lulu had come to and I think she is blaming you for part of the mess she is in."

"How is Elizabeth responsible for any of that?" asked a skeptical Georgie.

"She isn't but Lulu told Laura that she had tried to be neutral but that she hadn't told her mother the whole story. Then she preceded to recite this complete messes up version of the truth. Then when Jeff came in to check on Lulu she claimed that you were responsible for Lucky turning to Sam, that you drove him into her arms to cover up your affair with Jason. That you lied not to protect Lucky but because you knew finding out the truth later would drive him over the edge. Most of it was nonsense, but Laura told your father she would see his faithless daughter paid for her lies. Sweetie we are worried that in her grief she might try to harm you."

"Leslie, we do have guards. Laura will be leaving for Greece eventually."

"I received a call from Nikolas, he was about two hours out when I last talked to him. He said she would be leaving immediately, but that was before we found out about Lucky." Bobbie said with a heavy sigh.

"Bobbie thanks for telling us, but please go home and try to get some sleep. You have too much on your plate right now to add worrying about Laura to the list." said Elizabeth even as she felt her heart constricting. If they went through with their plan, Bobbie who always seemed to lose was about to lose again.

Bobbie hugged both of the younger girls, and said "I love you." before heading home to her lonely bed. She could not help wondering if she was now paying for the mistakes of her youth.

Once Jason's guard had followed the two women home, he turned to Johnny and said why are you looking so grim?

The younger couple explained to them the whole story about the bench, Georgie was surprised at the scowl on Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth are you mad at us?"

"No, just that is my favorite bench, now every time I sit on it..." she trailed of in amusement. Jason knew she was thinking about what they had been doing themselves just a few hours ago.

Georgie said not thinking before speaking "I know, I used to see you sitting there talking to Jason when you two were see-sawing back and forth years ago, the two of you used to look so intense. I used to wonder why you never caught on fire with the intensity of the looks being thrown back and forth on that bench."

Johnny had the grace to try and not smile as he got what she was saying and thought maybe Elizabeth was more upset that the younger couple had done something there she wished had happened with Jason.

Elizabeth tripped over the blanket wrapped around her and Georgie asked if she was cold why was she wearing such a short skirt? "I do like the jacket, it's softer than mine. Johnny where is my jacket?" she asked trying to cover up the fact that she just realized what the piece of black silk sticking out of Jason's pocket was.

Blushing she just suggested to Johnny they head back to the hotel that it had been a long day. "Just a second, Jason are you going to increase the guards and should I do the same?"

"Johnny, come on." with that Georgie dragged the obvious gangster out the front door with him still protesting. As they got into the car, she said exasperated "Didn't you get it, from the way they were dressed. Jason and Elizabeth just took a ride."

"Yes, the motorcycle and leather jackets gave that away. Why Elizabeth didn't wear pants instead of the skirt though?"

"Johnny, when I said a ride, I meant one similar to the one we took that had witnesses."

"On the bike, I doubt it. How would it be even possible." he said slowly as the images started to flash in his head. Great now every time he saw Jason Morgan's wife he was going to be thinking of her and Jason doing things on the bike. That could get him killed. Turning to his wife he told her that he would be more than willing to attempt what the Morgans had been up to.

"Not any time soon, having to face Mac tomorrow is going to be bad enough."

As they drove to the hotel Johnny told her about breaking into the house and the response her father had to his telling the man about their relationship. She was wrapped in his arms as they walked into the hotel, young happy and in love.

The man watching from the shadows saw she didn't have the necklace on, they really needed to find both halves of the Heart so that they could counteract the WSB, and it's plan to create peace in Port Charles.

Calling his boss, he was told to tread lightly, they didn't need to draw attention to themselves. Before he could reply that he was being careful, someone slipped behind him and shoot him with a tranquilizer dart.

Anna picked up the dropped phone and said to the man on the other end. "It's over we have the pieces, call Holly off or I will make sure she disappears permanently."

Turning to Robert she said "Find out about your possible kid from Morgan then deal with the situation. We can't have any wild cards, the players are at their starting marks, the pieces are all set to put an end to this."

"I also need to find out what Luke is up to with that man of Claudia's. He went underground after dealing with Spencer so under normal circumstances I would have said a bomb, but no components are missing and none were purchases. Should we warn someone?"

"I don't think he built Luke a bomb, more likely he talked to the man and rejected Spencer's offer."

"I hope so, this could really blow up in our faces. Did you talk to Maxie about the new wedding plans."

"Yes, she thinks I'm arranging a wonderful surprise." she said wishing there was another way.

"She would be right, but the good news is for more than just Patrick and Robin."

"You know, that is what you have in common with Luke. The selfish ability to turn anything around and make your own needs into something that is good for everyone. I sincerely doubt that Zachara and Morgan are going to be grateful."

"They will be when they get a chance to watch their children grow up happy and free of the mob."

Bobbie shook the fog out of her brain and realized she hadn't seen her grandson Morgan for more than five minutes in almost two days. Going downstairs she expected to find Mercedes feeding the youngster breakfast, instead she found Serena Baldwin with the young girl she had meet the previous day as they entertained the youngster while making sure he ate breakfast.

"Where did the waffles come from?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jones, I brought them down from our place." said a contrite Lourdes.

"No, that's fine. I just was worried that Lucas was home already. They are my son's favorite breakfast food and when I called him last night he said he was on his way here."

"I'm sorry about your nephew."

"Lucky has been lost for a very long time, this is just the end of his pain." she said with a small attempt at a smile. "Morgan, do you want to see your Mommy today?"

"Yes, may we go and see Michael, Jax said he is at the hospital again." he asked his grandmother.

"Yes, but we need to talk first. Let's go into the living room. Serena, Lourdes thank you for your help this morning, but I need to explain to Morgan what is going on."

"I understand, that is why I'm here. Sal mentioned he started tonight at the hospital and I came to drag poor Lourdes around with us again." she said as the younger girl didn't look to put upon.

Elizabeth left the house, listening to the radio as Lucky's death was all over the news along with the fact that he had shot his own sister while drunk. She could not help regretting the fact that he had let his life fall so far from his dreams. She was on her way to meet with Cameron's teacher, since she didn't want him in school if there was a chance of the press getting to him.

The vultures had been circling until they found out the circumstances of his death, now they were all at the Spencer house and the hospital. Her dad had shut down the new computerized phone system for a few minutes while Spinelli had worked on fixing it so that they couldn't try and access Lulu.

After talking to Cam's teacher and finding out that the school had a plan in place in case of this kind of thing, she said that Cameron would rejoin his classmates sometime next week. Elizabeth and Jason had talked to him about Lucky's death and what it meant. She had been relieved to realize that the distance between them recently made things easier.

Walking to GH surrounded by her guards she was about to do something that Jason would not be happy about, she was going to see Laura. Turning the corner to Lulu's room, she saw the blond leaning against her daughter's closed door with her head resting on the wall. "Laura?" she called out.

Elizabeth felt a moments trepidation then relaxed when she saw the misery in the woman's face. "Elizabeth, thank you for coming. We need to talk real quick, but lets make it someplace that no one else can hear."

She was not real sure about this, but Elizabeth turned and told Cooper to only call Jason if things got out of hand. She wasn't too worried about Laura, besides she had her handy little equalizer in her purse.

Once in a empty room, Laura turned and said "I owe you an apology. You were correct about a lot of things more so than I wanted to admit. But I also need a favor. Luke told me that Sarah strung Lucky along trying to get pregnant, do you know if she really is expecting my grandchild?" she asked hopefully.

Elizabeth swallowed and said "No, she isn't but she doesn't know that. We tricked her into thinking she was; to get her out of town. She came to town with an agenda to get revenge on Lucky and I for the past. Once she found out I was not with him anymore, she just went to destroy his relationship with Sam McCall."

"Thank you for telling me. Nik has arrived, he is going to take Lulu to Greece, hopefully she can get the help she needs. Last night I saw a side of my daughter I hoped I never would. I have to face up to some things. Nik was correct, I also need to apologize to Georgie and Maxie."

"Laura, I would just let things be as far as the Jones girls, Lulu did a lot of damage, this is more than just her sleeping with Dillon and Johnny."

"I'm aware of that fact. Last night, Monica and my mother sat me down and told me some things. I didn't want to hear them, I had just lost Lucky, but they were right. Luke and my so called great love did this, we created these children, then expected everyone else to just let them have their way since they were our miracles."

"Laura, all parents think of their children as miracles."

"I wish I could agree, but maybe it was better that I never thought of Nik that way, he has turned into the man I always wanted Lucky to be. He isn't perfect but he at least tries to do the right thing." she said with an aching smile as she leaned over and hugged the girl she thought would save her family.

"Elizabeth, you and Jason, find your happiness. Hold on to it, don't let anyone else tell you differently. I have made mistakes in my past, but accepting you as part of my family, that was one of the few good things I have done." with that she left the younger woman, squared her shoulders and prepared to bury her son.

Nik was standing outside the room when Laura came out, she hugged her son whispering, "Go to your friend, let her help you heal."

Nik entered to see Elizabeth staring off at the bland hospital wall. "Elizabeth? Do you have time to talk?"

"Sure, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I will live. Lucky, Elizabeth my brother is going to be buried tomorrow and all I want to do is flee here. I don't want to be there. I'm so angry with him, he had hurt everyone that ever cared for him."

"Maybe he will find peace now." she said hugging him.

"I heard what Sarah pulled. I just don't get why she is still out to hurt you."

"You know, I was just sitting here thinking about Sarah and telling her about Lucky's death. Debating making the call."

"Don't I'm going to arrange for a closed funeral. Luke, Laura and Bobbie. Grandma Leslie, Lulu and myself."

"It's probably for the best." she admitted. "Did you bring Spencer?"

"Not a chance. I don't trust Carly at all. Even with my discussion with Jax, I won't bring my son home as long as she is wandering free."

"Nik, why did you get involved with Claudia? I know this is terrible timing but it has been on my mind."

"She reminded me of how I could have turned out if Starvos was still alive. Emily made the right decision, we were trying to hold onto something that should have ended years ago. I'm only sorry that I caused her so much pain."

"The two of you ended things like Lucky and I should have. I let myself get talked into returning to him back all those years ago. Sometimes I think that his life might have been so much different if I had only told the truth about not loving him back then. If I had the courage to admit to wanting a future with Jason, would all of our lives have been different?"

"Maybe Jason and You would have gotten together sooner, but I think that Lucky's life was destined to end up this way. I think that my brother was a casualty to the supposed great love of Luke and Laura. There have been plenty of other victims. What would have become of Scott Baldwin, if my mother had never walked into that disco?"

Elizabeth looked at Nik and said "No matter what, I will always consider you my friend."

"Same here. All for one, one for all." with that he walked out the door and passing Morgan stopped him to say "Take care of them. I don't think we will be returning once we leave Port Charles."

Jason looked him in the eye and said "I will. I love her and our children. As for Emily, time tends to heal those wounds."

"She was correct, we wanted a fairy tale, but even in the books it always ends at the they live happily ever after, you never see the work that marriage requires. Even for a prince."

Jason found Elizabeth in Kelly's office, sitting on the exam table as they drew the blood for the test. "I talked to Laura, turns out she just agreeing with Lulu so they can get her to Greece and to get mental health care."

"She needs it." was all he said as Kelly returned.

"They will run the tests, should I call you or are you going to be here?"

"Jason has to be at his office, but I am going to supervise the new mural they are painting in the children's ward. There is going to be plenty of ventilation and I won't be the one with the actual paint brush."

"Good, just in case you are having another little Morgan." said Kelly with a smile. "Now we need to talk about a couple of things that aren't medical. Jason, are you attending the wedding this weekend?"

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"What about the bachelor party?"

"There isn't going to be one. Kelly nice try but Robin made it very clear, there will be a small get-together at Jakes tonight but that is all."

"Elizabeth, you got married we never got a party, Georgie Jones got married god know when, once again no party. This is our chance." she said.

"No, otherwise a certain new mother would probably flee before the wedding."

"Good point, I thought it was the groom that was supposed to have cold feet?" she asked.

Georgie joined the others at GH painting the mural and saw Brooklynn along with Serena and her tag along painting under Elizabeth's direction. When an upset Lucas joined them, she just handed him her paintbrush and let him take over her spot.

Lulu stood there watching as they painted, not believing that they weren't mourning her brother's death like she was. She refused to believe that Lucky had shot her, tossing Bobbie out of her room when her Aunt had told her it was true. She had seen the stray bullet hit Spinelli, but Lucky had the gun after that, he would never shoot it in her direction.

Seeing Georgie separated from the group she followed her in her wheelchair. Blocking her path, she said "Did you know that Johnny brought Lourdes and her brother here. He must be remembering our time in New York. You won't keep him, eventually he will grow bored with you."

"Yes, but then I don't expect that to happen for at least a good seventy or eighty years. Lulu just grow up and move on. Be the bigger person for once." she said as she walked into Kelly's office and made an appointment. She wanted to know if she should change her birth control method.

She had been taking the pill, but was wondering about the convenience of the shot. Kelly smiled at the younger Jones girl, after doing her exam told the young woman they would have to run some tests before putting her on rotation to get the shot.

"Thank you." she said as she got ready to leave she saw Carly heading towards the lab, following the blond she saw her use one of the new cards to get into the lab and read a test result. Seeing her mouth the words positive, she shivered at the malevolent look on her face.

Going back to Kelly's office she interrupted the doctor and told her what she had seen. Kelly and Georgie reached just Elizabeth just as Carly came charging down the hallway screaming at Elizabeth that she was still trying to trick Jason into staying with her.

Elizabeth looked up at Kelly and the woman said the test was positive.

The hospital security guards showed up followed by Jeff and Bobbie who was upset to realize it was her daughter who had violated security. "Call the police Miss Spencer was in a restricted zone. Bobbie, I'm sorry but she is going to be arrested."

Mac soon showed up along with two uniformed officers. "Carly Spencer you are under arrest for trespassing on hospital property and for violating the terms of your court ordered treatment. A certain family court Judge issued an arrest warrant the minute he arrived in his chambers today."

Elizabeth was upset, this was the second time Carly had tried to ruin the news that Jason was a father, but she wasn't going to allow that to happen. Telling Serena she was in charge the brunette called Jason and asked him to meet her at the studio.

Walking in he saw she was crying, feeling disappointed and worried his own expectations had caused even more pain, he slid his arms around her saying "Maybe next time."

Elizabeth hiccupped and smiling through her tears said "I'm pregnant."

"Then why are you crying? Did you not want to be?" he asked confused.

"I'm happy I'm pregnant, very happy. That's not why I'm crying."

"Lucky?" he asked gently.

"No, look!" she pointed out what Johnny had been working on, she had seen this dollhouse before. It was a replica of one that had been given to Georgie Jones at the birthday party that Lulu had ruined.

Explaining to Jason she went on to tell him that the dollhouse was the replica of an Island in the north. "It's where they were married. Johnny had suggested renewing their vows there, but Georgie wanted to wait until things had settled down. But the thing is, that was probably where their child was created. They talked about getting this for her."

"Why are you crying about it?" he asked still not getting the tears, Elizabeth was the one woman he knew that never cried like that.

"She called him a dork when she saw it. I just realized I'm also a dork." Reaching over she pulled the tarp off of her surprise that she had Spinelli help her order. Jason just laughed when he saw the miniature motorcycle identical to the bike he had always associated with her. "What's worse is that now that I'm pregnant I can't finish it time for what I had planned." with that she started crying again.

"I will finish it for you." he offered.

"Jason, you are a lousy painter, I mean I love you for offering, but your hands are too big for the detail work." she said trying to stop the tears.

"We can get someone to help. Now can I show you my surprise?" with that he went into the hallway and returned with the box.

As Elizabeth opened it, she turned to Jason and said "I love you, just so that you know, you're a dork also." with that she picked up the art books along with the baby book. But the best part was the fragile glass vase in a vivid red.

"When did you order this?" she asked as she picked it up out of the wooden box inside and held it the light.

"Years ago, it has been in my bank vault. I wanted to give it to you that summer I returned." Elizabeth went over to the brick and pried it out with her fingers, reaching in she pulled out a box with the folded handkerchief inside.

Hearing the broken glass Jason wondered what she was doing, even more so when she held up a shard of red glass. "Elizabeth what is that?"

"Do you remember the glass you gave me. This is it, I broke it several years ago in anger."

Jason froze then turned around and said "Elizabeth, that is impossible."

"No, this is the glass." she insisted "See." she said holding it to the light.

"No, Elizabeth you don't understand. The glass I bought you was special, it wouldn't have broken even if you took a sledgehammer to it. I don't know what is going on but that isn't the glass I brought you back."

"Then what happened to my glass?"

"I don't know but I think I know someone who does."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

_Truth or Die_

_Chapter 52A_

_Sometimes when I am working on a story, there are things I write that are separate, not meant for the actual story but to give me a frame of mind for a particular character. In this case this is what Luke is thinking the day of the shooting and the death of Lucky. As well as Laura and what she really thinks about what has been happening._

_My handy little old ladies at the senior center who are acting as reviewers said that I needed to post this._

_Same night as Lulu is having her melt down at the Spencer home. _

_Luke looked in the window, once again on the outside of his own life. His wife and sister were coming towards the door so he ducked into the bushes and watched as they insisted on Lulu coming with them. _

_Seeing Carly, he scoffed as the blond arrived just a few minutes later. Looking back he could trace the minute things started to fall apart in his family. It was the moment his niece arrived in town. Before that, things could have been salvaged but afterwards, Bobbie had never completed trusted him again. _

_He watched thinking that taking her out would be doing the whole world a favor, but like most cockroaches, Carly was hard to kill. Stumbling away he went to the docks, smiling as he slipped aboard the old tub, no Zachara was going to keep him away._

_Walking through the empty decks he continued to drink from the stores of liqueur on board, never seeing the man standing in the background smiling faintly. Tony just thought keep on drinking Luke. The more you drink the closer you come to going over the edge. There are lots of ways of killing someone, but the best way was letting them do it to themselves with just a little pharmaceutical help._

_Soon, the world would be a better place with Luke dead, his son incapacitated and his daughter driven to the brink, the Spencer genes would not propagate at least in this form. Matt could live, after all, he hadn't been raised a Spencer and Luke wouldn't care a wit about his other son. Spencer was part Cassidine so he would be okay. Nik was trying to raise his child without the influence of the Spencer genes or the Cassidine insanity._

_The only problem that remained was what to do with Bobbie and her grandchildren. Carly might have been allowed to live, but once he had found out what she had done to Helene and Audrey's granddaughter her life had been given an expiration date._

_Jax would raise the two boys and if things worked out well by another who had overcome their own deficiencies. Matt would be a good influence; his arrogance was being shot to hell by the constant reminders that he wasn't the best at everything. Something he would want to help pass on to his blood cousins. So Morgan and Michael were safe from harm unless they chose to follow in the family's less than admirable footsteps. _

_Looking back at his immediate concern, he quietly left the boat, knowing that Spencer was getting close to his breaking point would allow him to sleep this evening. _

_Luke thought he heard footsteps, but found nothing other than the guard who was staying on the docks. Going back to his former abode, he slid into bed, hoping to find a way to help his children. They were going to need to use their Spencer smarts if they wanted to get revenge on all that had done harm to them._

_When Luke woke up he attributed the spinning in his head to the drinking with a heart problem. Walking off the boat, he saw that Tracy was standing there with Skye. "Well, well, look how the mighty have fallen!" She said as she walked over to the drunk. "What are you doing Luke? You are throwing away your life for nothing."_

"_It's my life to do with what I want, Spanky-Pants. Why are you here?" He asked._

"_To try and get you some help."_

"_My father doesn't need or want your kind of help." Said Lucky as he joined them. "Since when are the two of you together without blood being drawn?" He asked Skye._

"_Lucky we are just worried about Luke."_

"_Things are just fine, Blaze. Why don't you go home and cuddle up in the warm embrace of your Quartermaine heritage. It's kept Tracy warm all these years, that and of course all the husbands your money can buy."_

_Tracy just shook her head, saying "When you are thinking clearly, give me a call."_

"_Don't hold your breath. Blaze, if you ever decide to fall off that wagon, stop in and see me."_

"_Luke where will I find you?" She asked still worried. "Zachara has people starting to work on this boat. You have no money and no place to stay. Look, here, it's not a lot."_

"_Spencer's don't need your charity." Snarled Lucky as he pushed his father back onto the boat and grabbing his things took him and a few cases of booze back to Kelly's. Seeing the hot young thing that was now staying across from him, he pushed his father onto his bed and went back down the stairs to find out who she was. _

_Seeing the woman that Bobbie had called and hired to run the place, he called out "Marianna, who is in room 3?"_

"_A tenant of your Aunt Bobbie." Luke followed his son back down stairs and said "See you later cowboy." With that he saluted him with a bottle of Kentucky bourbon and left._

_Several hours later after getting into an argument with the bartender at the dive bar on Courtland Street, Luke found himself in the company of one of Jason Morgan's men. The man pushed him into a chair across from the man who had stolen his son's dream and made it his own. _

_Listening to Jason, he just laughed at the obvious ploy to distract him. If this kid of Holly's had been his what made Morgan think he would care. He hadn't wanted to be a father to the ones he has with Laura. While he loved them, he wouldn't have wanted to add to the mess of the overpopulated world. _

_That was Corinthos' shtick not Luke's. Hearing the dismissal in Morgan's tone of voice, he got up and had the guard take him back to the Haunted Star where his wife was once again waiting._

"_Why are you here?" He asked as he leaned against the Bentley. _

"_We need to talk about out divorce."_

"_You want a divorce, give me back my five million dollars." He said then got into the driver's side and sat down. "This car as well. I think I would look very nice driving around town in this baby."_

_Luke started the car and backed out of the lot before pulling onto the main road, Tracy tried to convince him he was in no shape to drive, but it wasn't until they hit a parked car and a telephone pole that he got out._

_Tracy was unconscious so Luke helped himself to her purse while easing her over into the driver side just as On star said help was on the way. Passing the bank on the corner, Luke stopped and rested on a bus stop bench, making sure that help did arrive, after all he did still love the wicked witch._

_Seeing a bar across the street, he wandered in just in time for the lunch rush. Sitting at the bar, he never looked up at the Special Bulletin coming across the screen, so he missed finding out that his son had just shot his daughter in front of witnesses. Twenty minutes later when his cell phone buzzed he saw that it was Bobbie, then a few minutes later she called again. Finally having enough of her ruining his buzz, he answered then tossed down a hundred and rushed to the hospital._

_Seeing Zachara wrapped up in Georgie Jones while his daughter was having surgery pissed him off. She had been used and tossed away by the mobster, just like his whore of a niece had been by Corinthos. At least this one he would be able to make pay and he had the perfect way to start._

_Going towards the payphones, he was delayed by Mac Scorpio who informed him that Lucky had been drunk when he shot Lulu. Wincing he just said, "You expect me to believe that, do you?" Then who shot Lucky?"_

_Harper spoke up and said "A hit man, nicknamed Mr. E. Just how did Lucky piss off a man who was supposedly retired since before Lucky was even of age."_

"_Do I really have to spoil it all out for you, This has all the markings of a copycat, and both Johnny Zachara and Jason Morgan had it out for my son. Why aren't you arresting one of them?"_

"_They didn't do this, but I still need to find out what he did to piss this man off?" _

"_Do your jobs for once and maybe actually arrest the bad guys, we all know that Morgan hates Lucky."_

"_LUKE!" Shouted Laura as she left their daughters rooms. "Come, I need you."_

_Luke was furious when he saw that Jeff Webber had performed the surgery on his little girl. After letting him know it, Leslie intervened saying shut up Luke. "Jeff how is she?"_

"_She is going to be a very sore girl, but she will live. WE had to remove about two inches of the small intestine and her spleen but she will live."_

"_Are you worried about infection, with her spleen gone?" Asked Bobbie from where she stood watching the medical equipment._

"_We are always worried about infection, but she is doing fine for now. Later on we need to sit her down and explain what not having a spleen means to her, but Bobbie you know that patients live long and healthy lives without their spleen."_

"_Jeff, thank you." Said Bobbie as she pulled Luke over to his daughter and out of the surgeon's way. Returning she asked "Who was the nurse?"_

"_Elizabeth so you will have a different one assigned to aftercare, more than likely Leyla Mir. She has no connection to any of this mess."_

_Luke listened as Noah explained what was going on in his son's surgical suite. "So there is a good chance Lucky will be fine." He said._

"_Luke, that is not what I said. I said if his body is strong enough, he should pull through, but there was serious damage done to his brain. He could just as easily not."_

"_Don't say that, please don't say that." Pleaded Laura._

"_Laura, I can't lie to you. Lucky and his past addictions did a lot of damage to his liver and heart. After care is going to be quite difficult because they have to be careful with what meds they give him."_

_Luke stormed out past the annoying doctor, they all thought they were gods gift to the world. When frankly none of them knew what they were talking about. HIS COWBOY was strong; he had no doubt that Lucky would walk out of this hospital._

_Entering the police barracks, Luke was glad he had stopped to shower and shave. First stop on reclaiming his family's life was to humiliate those that had done them wrong. Starting with his little girl, Johnny and Georgie would learn what it meant to mess with a Spencer. _

_After talking to the Captain, he just smiled as they drove to the Port Charles police station; this was going to be fun. Entering he saw Mac tense up at what the trooper told him, then turn to Harper and asked him to have Georgie come to the station._

_Mac walked over and said "Luke, I know you are hurting, but this is the wrong way to deal with it. Lulu destroyed that bench; Johnny called me today and told me what happened last night. You are only hurting yourself."_

_Luke watched as an hour later, Georgie walked in with Harper soon followed by her husband who was shutting his phone and comforting Georgie._

_The brunette walked up to him and said that he was going to regret this. He saw the backbone she had kept hidden during the end of her relationship with Dillon, what a shame she was wasting her time. He was going to enjoy watching them squirm, how where they going to get out of this without telling Mac exactly what they were doing down on those docks. _

_Seeing the Zachara attorney, he was blindsided when she placed a small blue disk in Harper's hand and asked him to play it. Seeing his daughter standing there listening to the same sounds they all were, Luke felt for his daughter. However the look on Mac's face was priceless as everyone in the near vicinity listened to his daughter having sex on a public bench. _

_Turning he expected to see Georgie crying, but she was just a little red. She looked at him and shook her head like she was disappointed in him. Some part of him deep down regretted hurting Felicia's daughter but she brought it upon her self by flaunting her relationship with the Zachara whelp all over town._

_After the disk ended, he found himself ready to talk his way out, when Mac's own incompetence took care of it for him. Walking towards the exit, he answered his phone, to hear Laura crying hysterically. _

_Luke felt his heart stop as he leaned against the wall, Lucky was dead, it turns out he didn't have the Spencer strength of will after all. _

_Getting himself together he hurried to the hospital in time to see Lulu waking up to finding out her brother was dead and Laura locking herself in Lucky's room. When two hours had gone by, she unlocked the door. _

"_Luke, meet me on the roof." Was all she said in an emotionless tone of voice. She then turned to Noah who had been waiting along with Jeff Webber and said "please remember that he is someone's son. What ever else he did, he will always remain my son."_

_Laura walked into her daughter's room, seeing her asleep with Nik sitting there, she asked her son to join her in the chapel for a few minutes. Once there, instead of praying for Lucky he soon was shocked at her requests. "Mom, when will you be joining us?" He asked._

"_As soon as possible but there are things that need to be done here. I have to keep Luke from going after innocent people. I may be the only one who can."_

"_Mom just let him self-destruct. You need to worry about Lulu, let me go to Morgan or my uncles."_

"_This is my responsibility. Just take care of your sister. Get her out of town by tomorrow evening." _

"_What about burying Lucky?"_

"_We tell everyone it is going to be private, that the service will be in a few days, then you leave with Lulu. Nik, I know you are going to want to tell Emily and Elizabeth, you can't. Our family has done enough harm there. Let them deal with their grief without Luke going off on them. They can have a small memorial service later in they want, but my guess is they chose to remember him the way he was."_

"_I hate lying to them."_

"_Just take care of this please. Now I have to meet with Luke."_

"_Mom, what do you have planned."_

"_You don't want to know." Was all she said before going out the door and not looking back. If she did she wouldn't be able to do what needed done. _

_Meeting Luke on the roof, she explained that she wanted a private service for Lucky to keep the press out. That it was only fitting for it to be just family. That it was going to be in two days. "Nik is handling the arrangements for me. Do you have anything you want to say to me?" She asked harshly._

_Looking as the man she had loved most of her life stood there a pathetic wreck all she could think of was the damage the two of them had wrought in the lives of their children and even people on the sidelines. Her mother, Stefan, Bobbie, Scott and most especially Elizabeth Webber. Now was the time to end it. _

"_Lulu is going to the Cassidine Island in Greece to heal, and then I'm taking her to Switzerland to get some help. Our daughter is in danger of turning into Carly and I won't allow that to happen, but before we end things, there is something I want us to do. For old times sake. Luke, I will always love you, even when I am no longer in love with you. Please meet me at the place we first danced. Meet me at the building where the Campus Disco was."_

_Luke was thrown; Laura was as calm as she could be. Making plans for their daughter, burying their son. She just wanted to close the book on the past and he would do as she requested. Going down to the morgue, he entered and looked through the files until he found the drawer where his son was located._

_Opening it up, he just held his son, his cowboy and mourned for what had been years ago. Regretted the recent past and wished for the future that should have been his. He sat there the entire night, when the coroner entered the next morning, he saw the older man sitting with his hand still on the closed cold drawer._

_When he realized it was Luke Spencer he asked if the man would like to see his son. _

"_I already did, while the body is now just a shell, please take care of it. My cowboy has gone to the big range in the sky." With that he went to get a drink. Lulu would be fine; she had Nik, Bobbie and even Carly to take care of her. After meeting Laura tonight he was taking off, it was time._

_Going to the Haunted Star he grabbed the briefcase with the remaining funds from his raiding of Helena's account and then went to withdraw funds from Tracy's account. Getting almost fifteen thousand dollars he added it to the fifty thousand he already had._

_Breaking to the Corinthos Mansion he found a couple hundred grand. Never seeing the guards watching him and reporting back to Jason, he grabbed a few of the more expensive but handheld items to pawn and left. _

_Stopping at Kelly's he entered his son's room and took anything he would need. Lucky wouldn't need it anymore. Then stopping at Jake's he had a drink in memory of his son. It was almost time to meet Laura._

_Entering the empty building he couldn't figure out why Laura would want them to meet at the place that held their worst memories. Seeing her standing there with tears in her eyes he walked over and said "He will not have died in vain. They will pay for taking our son away from us."_

_Laura wiped the tears away and said "No, no they won't. Luke, this is payment for us we did this. We caused this. Not Jason Morgan, his only crime was falling in love with a young woman in mourning for our son. Not Elizabeth, she has carried the mantle of fixing the Spencers just because we helped her years ago. No one but Lucky is responsible for what happened in that courtyard. He shot his sister he did that."_

"_As for who ever shot Lucky, all they did is end his pain."_

"_No, he wouldn't have stayed that way; he would have crawled out of that dark spot. I always did." He insisted. "He would have too."_

_Laura gave a sad smile. "Luke, Lucky wasn't you. He was his own person, a person who hurt people deliberately. Our son never came back to us; he died that day in the motorcycle shop. All we can do is save Lulu from following in his footsteps."_

"_She is truly the best of both of us. Strong willed and smart, she can do anything she wants."_

"_Actually she is the worst of both of us. Impetus, blinded by her emotions and foolish. Luke, we have turned her into a spoiled brat who thinks people owe her things. The world doesn't work that way. She is going down a very dark path, the best we can do is get out of her way, maybe she will see that she is wrong."_

"_Wrong about what, Laura, you aren't making sense."_

"_No, for the first time in a very long time, I'm seeing clearly. When Lulu got sick, to me it was a miracle that she lived. I let her become everything I ever hated in other girls. She is not going to end up that way. I swear."_

"_Laura, why are we here."_

"_We are here to put an end to things, things that should have never happened to begin with. We have hurt too many people over the years. So before I leave, let's have a toast, bourbon for you. Champagne for me, unless you want some."_

"_No, the bourbon is fine." Taking the open bottle he drank some then toasted his unreachable star. Laura was crying and then there were two of them. Shaking his head, he just took another sip, to hear her crying get louder. Then he felt the dizziness. _

"_Luke, I'm sorry but this has to end. This is the only way I know how."_

"_Laura, what did you do?"_

"_The drug I gave to Nik to poison Elizabeth with, remember you had to be very careful with the dose. Well, I was careful. I gave you five times the recommended dose. I will always love you, but that love is toxic to everyone around us. Good bye Luke."_

_Luke fell to the ground, disturbing the rubbish on the floor. Looking around he knew his time was up. Recalling the good time and bad, his thoughts were of dancing with a beautiful blond with long curly hair. This dream always ended then, before the nightmare it became later with his forcing himself on Laura. His last action on earth was to reach out for the bottle lying on the floor half-empty. His daughter and son would have their revenge, after all. Laura had never thought to ask if Luke had done anything already for revenge. As he dreamed of revenge, in his mind the whole thing blew up, with Morgan and Johnny the first to go._


	54. Chapter 54

Just a quick note for the person who asked about Helene being Elizabeth's grandmother. Jeff Webber is the child of Helene who married Lars Webber; they had three children, Rick and Terry as well as Jeff. Jeff's father though was Steve Hardy. Back-story is available on the Wikipedea website. Sorry for any confusion.

As for Boldt Castle, the background story is true, George Boldt built a castle on an Island he had altered into the shape of a heart for his beloved wife, she died for years into building it. He never stepped on the island after stopping construction at her death, though living for another fourteen years. It's a story I heard years ago and has always stayed with me. If for any reason this offends someone I'm sorry.

Truth or Die

Chapter 53

Elizabeth looked at Jason confused, "Why would someone take my glass?"

Jason flushed, he should never have told Elizabeth that her glass was something he just "found", it was true but not completely. "Maybe because of its value."

"Jason how much value could a piece of glass have?" she asked.

Seeing the reluctance on his face, Elizabeth pulled him over to the sofa and said "Jason, what haven't you told me?"

"I only told you part of the story about the glass, I wanted you to accept it and was afraid if you knew the rest you would either refuse because you would figure out my feelings or because of its cost."

"Jason?" was all she asked as she held the shards of what was apparently meaningless trash.

"I was wandering around the island watching the glassmakers, when I saw this shop. It looked like it had been there forever and the shop owner was this old man who spoke very good English. When he found out I was an American he told me this story about this glass, he loved to practice the language, his mother had taught it to him and I was looking at some red glass that reminded me of you. He called it Heart Glass and said it had a very romantic history."

"This self-made man had commissioned his father to create two stain-glassed windows, double-paned for the master bedroom of his house. One for his side and one for his wife. Once the glass was created, his father came here to install the glass and that is when he meet the glassworkers mother. He was waiting to install the glass when a telegram arrived at the worksite and they were told to cease working on the estate.

All hammers were dropped, everything just stopped right there, nothing was finished. The man who had spent the last four years building this dream house for his wife, shut everything down, she had died."

Elizabeth froze, then asked "Jason do you know anything about the man or the house?"

"No, the old man just said he died without ever stepping foot there again. The glass ended back up in Italy several years ago. But somehow the two large glass hearts had fused together. Supposedly someone found it off the coast of New Brunswick still encased in the crate that it had been shipped in."

"After a legal case, it was decided to cut the glass, but the carbon had fused solid and they had to use a diamond cutter to separate it into pieces. There were just a couple of pieces cut when the glass shattered into a thousand small shards and could not be refused together. The glassworker said that someone had blessed the pieces still together saying they would bring their owners great joy if given out of love not avarice. That they would lead the owners to their hearts desires. Per Sempre Cuore it means forever heart."

Elizabeth reached over and setting down the glass climbed onto Jason's lap, laying her head on his shoulder she said "Jason, I think there is more to this than we know. The playhouse over there that Johnny was building for Georgie, it is from an Island in the North called Heart Island, a man by the name of George Boldt had it reshaped into the form of heart for his wife Louisa. She died suddenly and he had all worked stopped on this castle. I don't think you getting that glass was an accident."

"How do you know so much about this?" he asked.

"Every single class at PCH has gone there. It is an annual class trip. It's only about an hour away by bus. It's also where Johnny and Georgie made plans to get married, they were married less than two hours later by a priest on Wellesley Island. They snuck back onto the Island later on after it had closed for the night."

"You're right this is too much of a coincidence. I need to go and talk to Robert Scorpio."

"Well, your child and I are going home and taking a nap." She said amused when he said "I wish I was joining you. This time I get to be there for every single step of this pregnancy and nothing is going to get in our way." He vowed as he kissed her and placed his hand on their child.

"I do think we need to reconsider the plan for Courtney. Jason, there is no way I'm going anywhere's near her after today. Carly was arrested after she tried to sneak into the lab and read my test results. She was stopped by security and my guards before she even got close, but there is no way I will chance harm coming to our little girl."

"Do we know for sure?" he asked looking up.

"No, I just think so. Right now I'm going home to sleep and if you see your sisters, tell them I am looking for them. Skye was supposed to be at GH and Emily slid out avoiding me this morning. She looked awfully guilty about something."

Jason called his sister and left a voicemail telling her to call Elizabeth, then went into his office and told Cody to find Bernie, Spinelli and Stan, then to get them all here immediately.

When Robert waltzed in, he tried to be nonchalant, but was concerned about the idea of being a father again. Seeing Morgan's enforcer sitting in his chair, he said "Does the boss let you sit there?"

Hearing the click of a safety being removed from the gun that was now pressed against his temple, Robert froze. "Now we both know you won't kill me, but I am impressed with your speed and quiet. The rumors are correct."

"They are, so how about you tell me about George Boldt and the whereabouts of Elizabeth's glass. Then I just might tell you about your son."

"Need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"Wrong answer. I suggest you start talking before I find out my answers elsewhere."

"Why don't you tell me about a certain retired hit man now taking out anyone in your way."

"I have nothing to do with that."

"You know who does. But I'll give you a little something, Holly Sutton was paid a fortune to steal that piece of glass years ago. She was rather upset to find out it had been sold days before to a love-struck man who didn't say much except that the woman it was for was an artist and had painted the wind."

"The woman who tried to hold the vaccine hostage during the flu crisis?"

"Yes, she has become a broker of sorts, she steals things that people want, paintings, jewelry and even state secrets."

"What does she want with Elizabeth and the glass?"

"There was a person who wanted to destabilize Port Charles, he is now dead and he was offering a large sum of money for two different sets of this red glass."

"There were only three items created. The piece I bought Elizabeth, the vase I also own and two hearts. They were being finished when the glass shattered. Two rough hearts that fit together."

"Yes, we have the location of them, just haven't actually seen them. The only piece still missing was the vase. Which I had thought you purchased. Anna has the real glass but they all have to be placed together. Do you know about the blessing?"

"True love everlasting." he said.

"There is more, if someone tries to break up that everlasting love, it brings pain and suffering to all involved. To want to obtain them for power and greed is to bring the powers of all against thee."

"I have heard that part, but why... who was it?"

"Trevor Lansing. He just wanted them for the treasure that supposedly lies in the castle. A treasure of great power."

Kelly was going over Robins' results with the young mother who was thrilled to learn that she was healthy as she could be, her daughter was fine and she just had to wait another five weeks before resuming normal activities.

"So according to hospital gossip, Elizabeth is pregnant." She stated.

"Robin, you know I can't tell you." She said with a smile, "I can say we need to make sure that our friend doesn't drink tonight."

Robin squealed with happiness for her friend knowing that this time things would be much easier than her last pregnancy. "So who are you bringing tonight?"

"No one, I was thinking of asking Leo, he is feeling guilty about his patient dying on the table yesterday."

"Ask him anyhow. He needs to get out more."

Robert was stalking through the hospital searching for Matt Hunter, he needed to locate Holly and was hoping that he could tell him her whereabouts. The idea that she had lied to him all these years about his father astonished him.

He chuckled as he recalled Morgan's throwaway comment that Matt was Luke's son. Spencer had at least one child who was turning out to not be a screw-up. Thinking on Anna's words, he knew that they would soon have to talk to Georgie and Maxie about the heart necklaces, they could not find them anyplace.

Carly was standing in front of the arraignment judge; begging to be released on bail.

"Miss Spencer you can't seem to stay away from Elizabeth Webber, why should the city of Port Charles trust you to do so this time?" he asked from the bench.

"My son is in a coma at Mercy, they are transferring him to GH this week, he could wake up at any minute, I have to be there."

"That would touch my heart a little more if you had done the least bit to settle the charges against you in family court. You haven't made any effort to arrange for parenting classes, you have not gone to counseling, nor arranged for any mental health help. This is the list of visits with your son Morgan that was provided to the court by Miss Johnson and your mother. You have seen him about twice a week since he was removed from your house. When his father was alive you visited more frequently but since Mr. Corinthos' death you have been constantly canceling visits and made no effort to reschedule."

"Michael needs me more." She said. "Morgan knows that I love him. We have had several family tragedies in the last few days. My cousin Lucky was killed and his sister was shot yesterday."

"Miss Spencer I watch the news, I'm well aware of what has been happening. However the plight of your son has touched me so this is what I will arrange. You will be placed in a mental health facility of the courts choosing, each day after you spend an hour with a member of the mental health profession, you will be allowed to visit with your son."

"But your honor-"she started to protest.

"Clerk, please place Miss Spencer's case on the docket. Miss Spencer, I would recommend you take this time and get yourself together."

Jeff thanked Alexis for taking care of this so quickly then left the courthouse and rushed back to his office where Alan and AJ were waiting. "It's done. They took the recommendation; she will transfer to Roselawn this afternoon."

"Thank you Dr. Webber. I need to take a little drive." AJ left the office and went over to see Tony and Jason who looked a little pale when they arrived a few minutes later.

"Jason? Are you okay?"

"Elizabeth can't help with the plan. We just found out she's pregnant. I won't risk her or our child for something that is my fault."

"Don't worry. Carly is already a patient, her stunt at GH happened while I was there, so we talked the judge into having her committed the same place as Courtney. All we need to do is get me committed. Tony are you ready?"

"Here I was hoping to do that." Said Jason with a slight smile at the idea of having his brother looked up in a padded cell.

"Very funny, little brother, just don't leave me there." He said as they walked out the door. Spinelli had already set up the transfer papers and Tony had the paperwork committing him to the institution.

Elizabeth was resting on the sofa pretending to sleep as Jake drove Cameron's car over her body trying to make the same sounds his older brother did. Hearing the doorbell, she called out to Leticia that she would get it. Picking up Jake she walked over and opened it ready to let whoever was leaning on it know that they weren't very funny.

Seeing the crowd she shook her head and let the women in. "Why are all of you here?" she asked as Brenda, Lois, Skye, Emily and Robin entered.

"Patrick has our daughter and I was bored." Robin claimed.

"Robin, you are getting married tomorrow, try another story."

Brenda perked up and said "I'm here because Robin kidnapped me with the promise of food. Lois just tagged along."

"As for Skye and I we are here because Jason said you were looking for us and not to upset you or he would make our lives miserable."

"I am. Skye what happened with the meeting this morning?"

"We have the ballroom set; the Metrocourt staff has everything under control. Chloe and Stefan will be back on Monday and will handle the rest with Alfred for the festival. Nik stopped over while I was there and said that they have shut off any of the tunnels and we are setting up in the caves so that isn't a worry."

"I have Ned arriving and Eli Love is coming back into town in time for the concert. Brooklynn is very busy so we haven't discussed what she is singing so that is still up in the air. We have the venue all set, now what about the auction?"

"I talked Patrick and Leo into agreeing to co-host. All the items should be arriving this week. Mom went over security with Spinelli and Max. There are a few glitches but Spinelli has been busy with the new system at GH so he should be finishing up today."

"Good, once this is over we are having our own little party with Jose, Jim and Johnny."

"I hope you are talking about Cuevro, Bean and Walker." Said Brenda as she took the new list and groaned. "Why are we doing this again?"

"For the good of the hospital." Said a weary Elizabeth, then yawning said "I'm tired but can't sleep."

"Blame Jason, I know I blamed Patrick for everything during my pregnancy." Said Robin, the groaned when she saw the looks around her. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth, the rumor mill is full at the hospital.

"You're pregnant?" asked Emily, "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"That is why I was looking for you. We wanted to tell you before everyone else found out. Thanks to Carly's little fit at the hospital it is common knowledge. How many pregnancies do I have to have before I get to tell people without her interference?"

"This is so great, can you have a little girl this time please?" asked Emily as she hugged her best friend. Skye did the same while making a joke about Jason and their ability to get pregnant so quickly.

"We all want you to have a little girl, please?" asked Brenda. "If I'm going to come back to visit after taking Cooper to Julia, another little girl would help to convince me to come back more frequently."

"Sure, I'll call e-bay and be sure to request a daughter just for you Brenda." Said Elizabeth shaking her head, Jason would be begging for another boy if he heard what she just said.

As they all left to take care of the various needs for the festival and wedding, Elizabeth grabbed Emily's hand and said "Not you, best friend. Sit down we need to talk about why you are avoiding me."

"Elizabeth, please you don't need this right now." She pleaded.

"If this is about Lucky's death or Nik being in town; let's discuss it."

"That's not it, at least not really. I did something foolish, you will yell but Skye is going to hate me."

"Emily what is going on?" she asked.

"I was thinking about Lucky and when we first meet. So I went to Michael since he is close to the age Lucky was. I think I needed closure with that Lucky. Not the man he is now. Seeing Michael helped a little. Then I heard Jax talking to Nik and I hid in the closet, I overheard them talking about Michael and Spencer."

"So you popped out of the closet?"

"No, I just listened to them and realized that Nik and I made the right choice. That what I was missing was my friend, not my fiancée. He was saying how he was leaving today with Lulu and they were having Lucky's ashes shipped to them. At Laura's request."

"She mentioned a funeral this morning; I guess she changed her mind overnight."

"Possibly, but anyhow I waited until they left and then slipped out into the empty office that they had Dr. House in. Did you know he left as soon as the procedure was verified to take, he was rather strange."

"I talked to Dr. Cameron, she said that House likes to solve the problem then leaves the aftercare to the locals. Did you ever hear why he took this case?"

"Something about dead people walking."

"He read an article about the returnees and it peeked his interest when he heard about Michael."

"Who cares why, as long as Michael wakes up."

"True, but Emily what aren't you telling me?"

"I left my purse in the closet and I went back to grab it, Jax was there. We were talking and I saw he looked truly exhausted. So I talked him into getting something to eat and then to getting some sleep. I only intended to make sure he slept." She said sounding bewildered as she buried her head in her hands.

"Emily what happened?"

"I kissed Jax, if he hadn't pulled back I would have slept with him. We spent most of the night talking and he said that it was only grief pulling us together. He might be right, I mean I just ended things with Nik and he is still dealing with Carly. Plus he used to be married to my sister. He really hurt Skye, why would I even think of sleeping with him?"

"Was that your intent when you went there?"

"That's the scary part, I don't know. I think it might have been." She admitted looking at her best friend.

Georgie offered to take Lourdes with her, telling Serena she needed to deal with Scott, she couldn't delay it any longer.

"I know its just every time I see him I want to tell him I hate him, that his obsession with Laura Spencer cost him so much. A change to know the real Logan Hayes, the love of Karen, and seeing Kristina and I grow up. We mattered less than a woman who left him for her rapist."

"I can understand, you know the situation with Frisco and Mac. At least Scott wants to try, you want to try. Frisco has turned up years too late to try. He never wanted me, I have been an afterthought my entire life." With that she hug.

Serena walked slowly up the front walk, not wanting to see her dad. Knocking she waited, then getting no response let herself in to leave him a note. She wasn't happy that she had finally got up the nerve to visit him and he wasn't there.

Walking around, she saw the picture of Laura that was on his desk and slammed it face down. Hearing the glass shatter, she signed and went to get the small handvac that she knew was in the kitchen. Entering she saw the bowl of cereal with the curdled milk.

Frustrated that Scott had let things go so badly she went around the island to clean it up and tripped on something. Looking down she screamed at what she saw and then realized smelt. Shaking she called 911. "I need to report a death."

After giving the address and asking to speak to Mac, she sat down and cried. Backing away she went back into the living room and sat down wiping the tears as fast as they fell. When she finally heard the sirens, she saw Mac entering with Jagger and an officer.

The older man gathered her into his arms and said "Let's go to the hospital, Serena. Let them take care of this."

"No, Mac. I need to stay. I didn't want to come and visit. I have been avoiding coming over, giving him excuses. He looks like he has been dead for a few days. If I had come over-" she just kept crying as the medics arrived and placed her into the back of the van.

Mac called Georgie and told her what was going on, then he called Kevin to break the news to Lucy. When Harper and Jagger returned, they looked grim.

"Mac you need to see this. Scott wrote a message in his blood. It looks like our mystery shooter struck again. I don't think Baldwin was meant to die."

Mac entered and listened as the medical examiner explained that Scott had been shot in the back, but couldn't move his legs. "Mac, he bled out. Probably over a period of a couple of days. The only difference between this and the other scenes is the message he left."

"We think that Scott knew why he was shot. Look."

"_Scorpio, look into Jason's mother, Susan is why this happened."_

"Are we talking about Morgan?" asked Harper as he photographed the writing.

"No, I would guess we are talking about his biological mother. Morgan never knew her even as Jason Quartermaine. She was murdered when he was just a boy. I need to speak to Alan Quartermaine, this is going to dig up a lot of very ugly stuff from the past."

Georgie and Johnny arrived at GH in time to see Serena being hugged by an arriving Lucy Coe. "This isn't your fault." the woman was saying fiercely to her daughter.

"I should have gone over there, I didn't want to see him. To see the pictures of Laura all around. Who did this?"

Mac entered looking for Alan, seeing his daughter and her husband, reminded him that he still needed to talk to them about what had happened with Luke, but for know it would have to wait. "Serena, you had no way of knowing. This was done by the same person who shot Lucky, Ric and a few others."

The blond turned to Johnny and said "Did you do this?"

"No, my only problem with your dad was his trying to get me sent to prison. When we found out the truth about Logan, I just felt sorry for the man. He wasted his life, walking away from you and your siblings for a woman who didn't want him."

"I know, but he was still my dad. Lucy, where is Kristina?"

"She is with Mary and Victor still. We can go and see her if you like?"

"I would. Is Karen coming too?"

"Yes, she will be there along with Gail and Lee."

Seeing Lulu being wheeled around the corner by Nik, she froze then just walked away. Lulu was no more responsible for the past then she was. This was Laura, Luke and her father's fault. Not theirs.

"Georgie, do you have a minute?" asked Kelly as she joined them in the elevator. "We have to talk about the tests we ran today."

Johnny looked at his wife, she had said nothing about tests. "Georgie?"

"I just wanted to no the feasibility of changing birth control methods. Kelly is there a problem, should I have Johnny come in with me?"

"If you want him, but I promise I don't have bad news, no good news either. I just need new samples when Carly invaded the lab, she broke some vials, yours included."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Georgie rolled up her arm, then said "All the samples?" with a grimace.

"No, just the blood sample. The others were going to a different lab."

While leaving, Georgie asked a quiet Johnny what was wrong?

"Nothing, I just was thinking we might be pregnant for a few minutes." he admitted.

"No, I'm sorry I should have told you about the tests. She just needs to make sure I'm not for the records before I get the shot."

Tony tried not to smile as he arranged for AJ to be placed in the solitary wing at Roselawn. The man wasn't thrilled to be placed in a straight-jacket for the transfer but it had to be believable. He saw the paperwork for Caroline Jones was already there, so that meant she would soon run into Courtney.

The orderly they had paid would take care of the rest. The two blonds would get a chance to escape and end up in the long term care wing. Where they would just happen to run into the supposedly fake AJ. From there it was up to him.

Alan and Monica were stunned at the questions, but told Mac all they knew. "He wrote Susan was involved?" asked Alan.

"Yes, that she was the reason he was shot. Did Scott do anything that would make someone come back years later for revenge."

"I told you all we know. The case was handled by our attorney. Scott was married to her at one time."

"I called Lee, he is getting the files together for me. Thank you, do you have any idea if Jason knew anything about her?"

"He has never asked. I decided to wait and tell him if he ever asked. Jason knew as a Quartermaine, he and I talked about it when he was about fourteen and again when he was eighteen and got access to his trust fund."

"Thank you for your help." Mac was even more puzzled. He had thought the killings had been connected to the mob, now he was completely in the dark.

Jason called Johnny and asked for them to join them for dinner. After a meal during which Cameron and Jake were the center of attention the boys had fallen asleep on their guests but Johnny was reluctant to let the little boy go. He had bonded with Cameron over a love of trains and bike and anything that went fast. Jason was picturing their life once Cameron got a driver's license and was amused by the idea.

As he sat down after getting them all some coffee he waited until they had settled down and told them what he had learned from Robert and how it was possible that they were part of the story.

"Why us? I have never even seen this red glass. Our deciding to get married there was just a coincidence."

"She's right. I thought about asking her, but I intended to wait until after my father and Trevor were dealt with. Then when we were exploring the power station, I just blurted it out. No planning and definitely no finesse."

"I doubt it was a coincidence that Trevor was involved. I have Spinelli and Bernie looking into the story and for any connections other than this treasure."

"Georgie, what about when you were talking to Anna earlier?" asked Johnny.

"She wanted to know about some presents from Frisco. I have never received a present from him in my life." she said bewildered.

"What about Maxie?" asked Elizabeth, "Could she have gotten something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. I think she would have told me." Georgie knew that her sister resented their father even more than she did.

"We need to find out quickly." Jason went out to talk to the guard who had knocked when Cameron woke up momentarily and went looking for his dad.

As the finished their discussion, Jason told the man to let Cody know that they would need loose protection on the women and went back in with his sleeping son. Jake was still sitting on Georgie's lap trying to reach her necklace.

"Jason, are you sure you will be okay with them. Cameron was a little cranky at dinner." Elizabeth felt guilty one son was wired tonight the other seemed to be catching something.

"We will be fine. Johnny is staying so that we can go over the stuff on Trevor, but be careful." He knew that she wanted to tell Georgie about the baby alone, just in case.

"If you get into trouble, call Jordan this time. Don't decide to beat up half the bar yourself." Johnny said as he kissed his wife.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth's pregnant and my dad will be there, how much trouble can we get in with the police commissioner there?" asked a laughing Georgie.

"The grapevine strikes again." a rueful Elizabeth said as she pulled her coat out of the closet. "I wanted to be the one to tell people. As it is the huge bouquet over there was from Edward when he heard someone talking about it the Metrocourt."

Anna slipped into the Towers, she had searched every single place associated with Georgie and Maxie, but no necklaces. Frisco had sent them years ago, at Christmas time. Where could they possibly be, she had to find them before Holly's new buyer got to them.

Walking back down the stairs, she grumbled as she went to the small party at Jake's being held for her daughter and Patrick. Slipping in the backdoor she saw the Jones girls talking to each other.

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Georgie.

"No, dad never sent me anything. Why are you asking?" Maxie felt guilt at lying but she never wanted her sister to know that the early presents had been addressed to just her.

"Just something that came up. Did you hear about Scott?"

"He got what he deserved. I feel sorry for his family but he wasn't very pleasant to anyone."

Anna felt the buzz of a text message, as she read the words she felt shock. That had to be wrong. Laura Spencer wouldn't kill Luke. Someone was trying to distract her from the glass, good try Holly she said sending back nice try.

Robin and Patrick were celebrating, enjoying their last moments of freedom, when Mac's beeper went off. Calling the station, he said I will be right there.

"I'm sorry Robin. Laura is at the station demanding to see me. Something about Luke being dead. I have got to go."

"She must be slipping back into a catatonic state. Do you want me to come?"

"No enjoy your party. You are getting married tomorrow."

"Call me if she needs my help."

"Lainey and Leslie Webber are on their way there."

Two hours later, Mac stood in the abandoned building, not sure that he was seeing what he thought he saw. Luke dead. Laura had been telling the truth, she had poisoned her husband. The forensics people carefully handled the bottle but it was all pretty much over. Luke Spencer was dead.


	55. Chapter 55

Truth or Die

Chapter 55

Mac walked back into the station, wishing that Laura had chosen a different night to end Luke's life. Tomorrow was Robin's wedding day and yet she was now on her way here to help deal with the woman.

Seeing Lainey looking around, he asked why she wasn't with Laura?

"I'm actually looking for her. The officers said she asked to go to the ladies room and a female state trooper who was here dropping some files off, escorted her in. That was fifteen minutes ago. I just arrived from the party and was looking for them."

Mac thought about it, then called the local barracks, he had a nagging suspicion as to what had happened. After talking to the Captain, it was verified, "I think that Laura is gone. Search the building top to bottom, but I would say she is on a plane to Greece even as we speak."

"We should notify the Greek authorities." said the Mayor as he walked in.

"Sir, the Cassidine Island is much like Monaco, a separate principality, they have no authority to arrest her once she arrives. Nik has his own private landing strip. Plus we have no chance of convicting her for the murder." said Alexis as she walked from her office.

"Were you aware what your nephew had done?" he asked.

"No, but I just got off the phone with Nik, he was unaware of Laura's plan to kill Luke until I told him. However he won't give his mother up. We also stand no chance of getting a conviction, Laura has spent years in a mental institution, she very wily killing Luke where he raped her all those years ago."

The Mayor interrupted asked "What? Spencer raped his wife?"

"Yes, it happened a long time ago. The defense could use that to get her off, if diminished capacity didn't work. We also have the death of Lucky, the shooting of Lulu. This wouldn't end well."

"So we let a murderer get away with killing the former Mayor?"

"Don't worry about it. Jackie Templeton called to verify some information, she is going to write up a story so that it portrays things in a way to help Laura. This will just fade away unless Bobbie wants to peruse it."

"She doesn't. I talked to her after finding the body. She agrees that enough pain and suffering has gone on. She said she hoped Luke can find peace now. Tracy Quartermaine had the same reaction, but she is also a little worried. Said Spencer was talking about wanted revenge on those that hurt his children."

"We warn Morgan and Zachara, then you should stay out of it. We might get lucky and be able to solve the organized crime problem for once."

"Mr. Mayor, my daughter is the one that Luke blames, however, I will not sit back and allow innocents to die. Whether or not you care to admit it, Morgan and my son-in-law have never been convicted of a crime worse than train-surfing and speeding."

"I'm just saying..."

"That you really want me to tell the public how an interim appointed official was willing to let two men die for no reason." said the honeyed voice of Tiffany Hill as she walked in with Sean.

The Mayor backed away, saying he had things to do.

"So it's true. Laura poisoned Luke and fled."

"Yes, Sean, Tiffany, this is Lainey Winters. I will be with you in just a moment. I need to let Robin know that she doesn't have to come here after all."

Johnny pulled Georgie over on top of him, saying we really need to find out what is going on and your distracting me won't work.

"Why not? she pouted as she got out of bed. Walking over to her closet, she grabbed her robe then said "So I gather you like spending time with Cameron."

"Georgiana, don't even think about it. Now tell me why you left the party?"

"Luke, that's all. Just like I have said for the last two times."

"Then you promptly distracted me. Georgie, come here."

"No." she said as she went to the sofa and picked up her textbook and a highlighter. Johnny didn't even bother with a robe, he just went over and gently removed the book from her hand.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

"What?" he was thrown by the switch in moods.

"Maxie lied to me tonight. She told me that she knew nothing about any presents from Frisco. I think he sent her things but not me. So why? I have always known he didn't want me, but once I existed why did he pretend I was never born." Johnny saw the unshed tears and pulled her into his arms saying we have no idea what was going on, but I think you need to sit down with him and ask.

AJ was bored. He had already mentally planned the spring vine rotation in his head before remembering he had sold the vineyard. As soon as he left here the papers were to be signed. Next he tried to imagine how the conversation with Edward was going to go.

That worked to keep him occupied for a few more minutes. He avoided thinking of Nadine, that would cause a problem that he couldn't solve with his arms restrained. He knew he had to avoid thinking of the plan. Some part of him had a hard time dealing with the idea of sending two women to a country far away and leaving them in a hospital there.

However the harm that these two women had caused and could cause in the future made the idea a little more palpable. Finally he started to fall asleep, when he heard what he had been waiting for.

The orderly slipped into the room saying "Hey, I'm Cassius. Jason told me to tell you that it is all set. I made contact with Carly when she was admitted. She did recall me from GH. I told her that I was not asked to come back to GH, problems with the head nurse. I'm in, she trusts me."

"Good, just watch your back. Courtney is the dangerous one. Carly is the planner but the other blond will harm you if she thinks you are in the way."

"Not a problem, I know Elizabeth from the hospital and Morgan has been really good to my Mom."

"Just be careful, I don't want to lose someone while doing this."

"Just watch yourself. I know about the past between these two women and the fake AJ. They hate him and right now, Carly wants him dead for Michael not truly being a Quartermaine."

Jason was holding the cool cloth as Elizabeth gave Cameron some medicine, he had a fever and an ear infection according to Jeff. "Dad, thanks for coming out." she said as she held her fussy son.

"It's fine. You know, you had a few of these when you were a kid. You outgrew them when you were in the second grade."

"I just wish there was more I could do for him. I knew he was cranky but thought it was because he didn't go to school today."

"It is normal, Elizabeth. The antibiotic will help, he will be fine in the morning." Jason took their son who fell asleep as soon as his head landed on his father's shoulder.

"How are you dealing with the Laura and Luke situation?" he asked as he held onto his daughter's hands.

"I saw that Luke was becoming a loose cannon and knew he would run. It's what he does. Then when I talked to Laura this morning, I got the feeling she was saying goodbye. I never suspected this."

"I was here during Laura's marriage to Scott Baldwin. To look back it's strange. They were so in love, but then the rape happened and something just changed. I hate to say it but I feel sorry for Baldwin, and Laura, but have no sympathy for Luke."

"I have to say, the majority of the people at the party were stunned it was Laura that did this, but at the same time I didn't hear a lot of regrets that Luke was dead. I think this time last year it might have been different, but Luke and Lucky did a lot of stupid and foolish things."

"The truth is that Luke could have had the world, but he never wanted to take responsibility for his actions. Look what he did to Bobbie. Even his own children. Not that I'm exactly a paragon of being correct in how to raise kids, but Luke." he just stopped and shook his head.

"Jason, does anyone other than us know about Matt? Should we tell him?"

"Yes, I have someone letting him know as we speak." was all he said.

Matt sat there, not sure what he should say. "Thank you for telling me about Luke, but I only knew he was my father for a day."

Tracy was grateful that Jason had given her this task. She needed to be doing something or she would lose it. She had always known that Luke would come to a bad end, but it was difficult to believe that Scott and he had both died on the same day, after decades of chasing after a woman who in the end had wanted neither of them.

"You are my stepson. We need to go and see Bobbie Jones, she has to be told. Lulu is in Greece with her other brother, but right now the Spencer family needs some good news. Let's be the ones to give it to them."

"Bobbie dislikes me, my being related will not be good news." he said but he went to get dressed anyhow.

"Matt, she forgave her daughter for destroying her marriage and sleeping with her husband, her brother for making her turn tricks. She will come to accept you. From what I understand you were just trying to get the wrong family to accept you."

Tracy sat there, waiting and grieving for Luke, but she could at least do one good things, she could reunite Matt to his true family.

Spinelli went down the stairs and saw Maxie hugging a bottle of vodka. "Maxie?" he asked worried.

"Hello, Damian, do you mind if I call you that." she said as she walked over and started to remove his clothes.

"Maximiasta, I really don't think you want to do that. Remember we are friends, not lovers." he said as he tried to pry her hands off his pajama buttons.

"But I really do want this. I'm tired of being scared. I want to live for once. Really, really live."

"This wouldn't be living, this would be making the pain go away."

"You, have a really nice body, you do know that don't you." she said running her hands against his bare chest. Spinelli closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her soft hands, but he reached up and regretfully said "No."

"Please, Damien, I need to make the pain go away."

Swallowing the bitter pain of the fact that she wanted him only because he was available he caught her hands saying "Let's go to bed."

"NO!" She shouted. "Don't you see, I need you. Please I need you."

"Maxie, you will regret this in the morning." he said softly.

"Your right. I know that. I mean why would you want a future with me, I can't have kids, I'm an emotional wreck most of the time, I tell you what to do, but the thing is. I love you. I shouldn't, I mean, you dress most of the time like you picked your clothes out of the laundry hamper after buying them from a thrift shop. You are way too smart. I have to really try and think to keep up with you, but this heart it wants you. See I think it is BJ, she is the one you should be with. Maxie shouldn't want you. She should. I shouldn't be here." with that she collapsed into a pile of tears still holding onto him.

"I love you, but you are way too good for me. I lie, I cheat, I steal if it will get me what I want. I slept with someone for no other reason than a childhood crush. I slept with someone else out of revenge."

Spinelli just sat there holding onto her, his tears melting into hers. "I lied to Georgie tonight, but it was a continuation of a bigger lie. I have a secret. My dad is an ass." she said hiccupping.

"The stalwart commissioner has done something to upset you?" he asked.

"No, my other dad. He is the ass, he should be taken out and shot. Stood up against the wall and ping, one bullet right in the kisser." she said now giggling at the images in her head.

"He is a jerk. He doesn't love us. He never did." with that she stopped and looked at Spinelli. "You, you would never abandon your daughters, you would love them no matter what." she reached up and pulled his head down. When he could feel the hot breath as she exhaled softly, she said "I love you, I do. I know you don't love me, but please make me forget how much I hate Frisco."

Spinelli struggled but managed to put some space between them and half carried half dragged her up to bed. Once there, she refused to let go and he found himself falling asleep not realizing that he had done exactly what she wanted, he had made the memories she wanted to forget go away.

Jax heard the pounding on the suite door, as he pulled it open he saw Brenda and Skye standing there together "What did you do to Emily?" he heard the accusing tone of voice and went to shut the door only for them to force their way in.

"Why are you doing this?" accused Brenda.

"Just what am I doing?"

"Tell me you don't like her?" said a calm Skye from the window.

"Why are my ex-wives here asking me this?"

"Because we are worried about you. I see how you look at her. You have feeling for her."

"She is you sister." he pointed out to Skye and then said to Brenda "Why would either of you want me involved with her. Better yet why would she tell you want happened?"

"She didn't. I came over here last night. I heard the two of you talking. Jax, don't toss away a chance at a good life out of loyalty to some rule you have made up in your head. If you have feelings for her go for it."

"You need to reconsider whether or not you are sane, as for you, what part of she is your sister have you forgotten."

"Let's see, first of all Emily is adopted, I mean she is still my sister, but I can actually deal with this since she is adopted. It's not like you are chasing Jason or AJ."

Brenda laughed at that, then turned to Skye saying "That one I would pay to see."

"Me too." laughed the redhead as Jax just stared at them.

Skye decided to she needed to take charge. "Jax, I don't have a problem with it, I'm still trying to deal with the fact that I dated my first cousin. If you have feelings for her, please don't let me hold you back. We dealt with our history ages ago. Emily deserves someone who really care about her and so do you."

"I think that the two of you have been spending too much time together, as for Emily and me, Not that there is an Emily and me, it would be just that our business. Go home." he said firmly as he eased them out the door and shut it.

Mac walked back into Jake's wanting to make sure that the bar tab was paid, only to find out that Noah had taken care of it already. Mac sat down on a stool in the empty bar, tired more emotionally then physically. "Commissioner, would you like a beer, it looks like you could use one." offered Coleman.

"Thank you, I would like that." Mac hated to go home lately the house was empty without the girls and for the first time in decades he was truly living alone. He tried to think of that last time he had an actually relationship with a woman with the intentions of a future.

Seeing Frisco walk in he growled under his breath, how much longer was he going to be hanging around? "What do you want Jones?"

"I was hoping to find the end of the party, but Anna told me that it broke up early when I called. That Laura Spencer had poisoned Luke. What is up with that family?"

"Police business, I can't talk about it." Mac got a little snarky with the former police officer but he couldn't help it. He was jealous of the man's ties to his daughters.

"Really, here I thought it was because once again the PCPD let their man, or in this case woman get away." he said snippily. He really didn't like that this man had been there for all his daughter's big as well as small moments.

Coleman watched from the corner of his eye as the two men verbally circled each other, taken pot shots then retreating. He was idly wondering if the police would arrest their own boss if he called when it happened. Mac said something that caused Frisco to snap.

The blond turned and throw a roundhouse punch at the dark haired man. Who when he came up off the ground returned with a few rabbit punches to the kidneys. When they were finished fifteen minutes later the two men were lying on the filthy ground still growling at each other.

Coleman had let them get it out, knowing that Johnny would take care of any damages, but he couldn't let them go home in that condition, so he called the young mobster hoping he lived after waking the man up at 3:00 in the morning.

Johnny reached for the phone and snapped it open when he saw it said Jake's.

"Zachara." was all he said.

"This is Mitchell Coleman, could you please come down here and removed your father-in-law?"

"Why are the police there?" he asked confused.

"I really doubt it's in any official capacity since he is currently trying to beat in the face of Frisco Jones."

Georgie whose head was buried in Johnny's shoulder took the phone away to ask "Coleman, did you say that Mac is beating up Frisco?"

"They're rather evenly matched but yes they are both going to need medical attention."

"Why are they fighting?" she asked.

"I think it would be better to just come and get them out of my bar, then you can ask them." he said as Frisco sucker punched the police commissioner.

"We are on our way." she said closing the phone and getting out of the bed they had just crawled back into. As she dressed she could not figure out what had caused this. "This has got to be about Mom. Why are two grown men acting like children?" as she grabbed her keys while Johnny was calling some of his people for help.

Maxie woke up and knew what she had to do. She had to find Georgie and tell her the truth. Reaching out to wake up Spinelli, she made sure he was fast asleep and kissed him gently on the lips. "If only you knew.." she said before waking him. "Spinelli, I need to see Georgie, it's important."

Walking down the stairs, she saw the empty vodka bottle and turned to Spinelli asking "Did you get drunk again?"

Spinelli soon realized she didn't remember the previous evening which was good. It would make it easier to forget her saying she loved him, he only wished she loved him like he cared for her.

Jason held onto Cameron, even though he was asleep. His son was in pain, the medicine was helping but he had felt helpless before Dr. Webber arrived. All he could do was hold his upset son and call for help. When he had found out Jeff was at the Quartermaine's he'd asked him to come over.

His parents had been dealing with Edward and his overeager wish for more grandkids. So Elizabeth's father had come over to see how his grandson was feeling.

When Elizabeth had arrived minutes afterwards, she had held onto their little boys whispering nonsense into his other ear while Jeff had been cleaning it and arranging for the delivery of the drugs. Jason had felt useless for the few minutes it had taken.

Now that Jeff was gone and Elizabeth was taking care of getting some juice he was the one that Cameron had turned to. "He will be fine." Elizabeth said from the doorway.

"How do you deal with this. I can't make this go away for him."

"Jason, you are the one making this go away. You called my dad, he got the meds but you are the one who is holding him and who got him to swallow the drugs. That is doing something to help him." she said as she sat the glass down on the coffee table.

"I just hate feeling helpless, I need something to focus on." he admitted.

"That is just part of being a parent. You love your sons. You love this new one. For you that means protecting them against anything that would harm them, but something like this all we can do is be there if he needs us."

"I know, have I told you how much I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her. Hearing a giggle, he turned to his son and said "What's so funny?"

"You kiss funny. Daddy can I have my juice now?" Cameron drank down the apple juice and fell back to sleep after asking for his Chuggin Charlie bed.

Once the kindergartener was tucked in, Jason stood in the doorway not sure about leaving him alone. "Jason, he will be fine. The antibiotics are already kicking in and by tomorrow afternoon this will have been a memory."

"I know, but I just want to watch over him until he heals."

"I can't wait until they get the chicken pox, then." she said dragging him off to bed. Looking at the clock, she groaned when she saw it was almost three in the morning.

Johnny was following his wife into Jake's. The entire ride over she had gone from worried to angry and then back to worried. This was going to be fun.

"-you do that?" they heard.

"Don't you dare say I don't love my daughters. It was your brother that didn't tell me for years that Georgie was mine. Did you have him keep it from me. Were you part of that?"

"I didn't even know that Robert was ALIVE! So don't you dare accuse me of keeping you from Georgie. You could have been here but saving the world was more important. It's not my fault that playing at James Bond was more interesting for you than being a father."

"You have no idea." Frisco answered as he took a another swing at Mac. Coleman walked over the couple who had halted in the doorway and said "This is why I asked you to come. Could you please tell both those losers you love them, before they kill one another." he asked Georgie who was standing there open-mouthed at what she saw.

The two on the floor never heard them and started a different version of the same argument. This time the topic seemed to be Georgie and school.

When Mac was bragging about getting to see Georgie deliver her valedictorian address and Frisco told him to shut the f*** up, she had finally had enough. Going behind them she took the pitcher of water from Coleman's bar and dumped it over their heads. "ENOUGH!"

She turned to Frisco and said "You made your choice, but I have tried to give you chances. If you had wanted to be any kind of father to me where have you been for the last twenty-one years?" Then she turned to Mac and said "You know that I love you, but right now I am so disappointed with you. Brawling like a couple of school kids, you are just lucky that Coleman didn't dial 911, what are you thinking?"

Moving back she said to the both of them "I'm ashamed to be related to either one of you right now. Robin's reception is being held here in twelve hours, and you just trashed the place. You are both going to be sporting black eyes and I am going to tell Maxie not to help you cover them up. Grow up, you are acting like children. Now I'm going home and going back to bed, there is a car outside to drive the two of you back to the house, Frisco, my old bedroom is free. Go there and sleep this off, we will see you bright and early tomorrow."

After she left with Johnny the two men looked at each other realizing that they had both been responsible for the tears in her eyes. "Coleman, we will arrange for a cleaning staff to clean this up before the reception."

"Don't worry. Zachara took care of it. I would suggest you two do as she asked, you weren't here the night she kneed that frat boy. I would not suggest pissing her off. Rumor is that she has a mean right jab too."

Robin woke up the morning of her wedding to the sound of her soon to be father in law talking to his granddaughter, saying he would wake up her father. That Patrick loved to change diapers. Silently laughing as the man took the little girl out in the hall and down to her daddy's.

She hoped Patrick loved the wedding gift from his father. Looking at the clock she couldn't believe that Maxie had let her sleep in the talkative blond had said she would be there at six in the morning.

Reaching over she grabbed her cell and called her cousin. Getting voicemail she said "Where are you?"

Maxie heard the sound of the chime letting her know she had a message, looking around she tried to recall why she was asleep in Spinelli's room. The last thing she remembered was his talking her out of seeking out Georgie in the middle of the night.

She knew she was going to have to tell Georgie about the presents and where she had hid them. Waking up even more, she realized she didn't have any clothes on. Even worse she knew that she had slept with someone last night.

Reaching over to remove the pillow from his head, she saw that Spinelli was sleeping face down on the bed. Lifting the blankets so that she could admire his bare bum. She was easing off the bed, when she was further discomforted by what she found. This was not happening she thought. This was just not happening.

She had made herself a promise when she moved in here. She would not ruin Spinelli's life. She would be his friend, but he would never be allowed to be more. She ruined it every time she fell for someone. This was not going to happen. She needed Spinelli in her life. She would not allow herself to break his heart no matter how much she loved him.

Easing her way into her own room, she took a quick shower and made sure that she had gathered all her clothes before going downstairs. Seeing the empty liqueur bottle, she tossed it into the trash and hoped for the best. She was NOT going to ruin Spinelli's life.

Elizabeth awoke alone for the first time in a long time. She knew exactly where to find Jason; looking quickly she went downstairs and made coffee before returning to wake him. "Jason?"

Easing up, Jason rubbed his sore back and said "Sorry, I just wanted to be here if he needed something. Are you okay?" Do you need anything?" he asked going over to embrace his wife.

"Just for you to drink this. We have a lot to do this morning."

"I know, you're correct. Once he was asleep last night, he didn't even move."

"He sleeps like I do. Jake does as well. I really hope the new baby is the same. They have to inherit at least one thing from me."

"They all have your smile and you way of making me feel like the most important person in their life."

"Enjoy it, in a few years that will be whatever girl they like."

"I will always have you." he said leaning in for a kiss. Hearing the doorbell, he said who is that?

"Who know, lately it seems like we are having an open house for our friends and family."

Going down the stairs still in her pajama's Elizabeth was amused to see Jax standing there looking uncomfortable.

"Jax, is it important or do I have time to get dressed?"

"I called and told Leticia I would drive her home from Mercy. She was there all night. After she came in, I saw she left her purse. However if you have a couple of minutes I really need your help with something."

"Let me get dressed, I will be right back down."

Five minutes later, she came down with Jake in her arms as Cameron was still asleep. Sitting down she offered him some coffee only for it to be rejected.

"Elizabeth, can you please get Brenda and Skye to leave town?" he was practically begging not seeing Jason still on the upper part of the stairs.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"They seem to feel the need to worry about my love life. They are playing matchmaker, together." he stated. "My mother is in town and heard them last night in my suite and thinks I should do what they say."

Elizabeth kept her grin hidden not realizing the unholy light of glee showing in her eyes. Jax looked at her and said in a resigned voice "Why do I get the feeling I'm talking to the ringleader."

"I have no idea, what you are talking about." she said trying not to laugh.

"Elizabeth, has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar." said the Aussie.

"Actually Johnny Zachara did the other day. For a woman who managed to keep the longest paternity secret this town has ever seen, my skills must be slipping." she said.

"You know, I used to think you were all sweet and innocent, now that I know you are the ringleader in this little gang, I will fight fire with fire."

"Jax, I'm already married." she said showing him her wedding ring.

"Yes, well if Brenda and Skye are so eager to pair the world two by two, I will just have to ensure that they have someone." with that he stormed out past an entering Monica who was carrying her medical bag.

"Was it something I said?" asked the doctor.

Elizabeth just laughed, then said "He is planning on marrying off Skye and Brenda if they don't stop interfering in his love life."

"Is this about Emily?" asked Monica as Jason came down the stairs.

"What about Emily and why does it involve Jax?" he asked his wife.

"Jason, trust me, this is need to know and right now Emily's brothers are the last that need to know."

"Elizabeth?" was all he got out before the daily insanity that was their life began with Cody calling and Francis knocking on the door.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56

Truth or Die

Chapter 55

Jax arrived back at the hospital in time to see Bobbie entering Michael's room. After they discussed that there was still no change, Jax offered his condolences over Luke's death.

"Things just spun out of control so quickly. I spent most of last night talking to Nik, he is going to get Laura and Lulu some help, but with the murder charges possibly hanging over her head, Laura won't ever be able to return."

"What is Leslie going to do?"

"She is planning on joining them in Greece, then going with her Lulu whenever she is healed enough physically to get mental health treatment."

"How is Carly doing?" asked Jax, not sure how she would deal with her daughter's issues in the midst of her brother and nephew's deaths.

"She was admitted to Roselawn. The Judge assigned her there in spite of Lainey recommending she not be sent to the same place as Courtney. I talked to her new doctor last night. Do you recall Rae Cummings, of course, you do, she is Skye's mother. Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"How is Rae involved?" he asked confused.

"Kevin says she requires long-term treatment, but since Lainey is friends with Elizabeth, she ask Dr. Cummings to treat her."

"Bobbie, for what it's worth, I hope she can get some help, move on with her life. Are you still going to allow me to act as Michael and Morgan's second guardian?"

"For as long as you want to. Jax, I think it is great that your love for them is separate from the pain that Carly has caused you. I hope that she gets some help too, but I'm afraid that it will not do any good." with that she hugged him and left to go and find Noah. The man was checking on all of his son's patients since today was Patrick's wedding day.

Elizabeth hung up the phone and turned to Emily saying "I need to grab one of Jason's jackets for Sean to borrow. Robin ran into him earlier while looking for Maxie who seems to have disappeared."

"Disappeared as in we need to alert Jason or as in she is in the middle of wedding preparations?"

"The second one. She left a rather strange message on Kelly and my voicemails requesting our presence at least four hours before this is to begin."

"According to Georgie, she just gave her a to-do list, then ordered her to take of it."

Elizabeth ran up the stairs, grateful that Jason was spending the morning with the boys, this was getting complicated. Walking to her closet, she was relieved that they would soon be moving into their new house, the closet space that had been great when she had first moved in was getting full.

For a man who dressed up as little as possible, Jason had quite the variety of suits. Finding a black suit that she thought would work well for Sean, she checked to see if it had the dry cleaner tag. Yes! One less item to deal with. She thought as she grabbed the ticket and ripped it off, only to find a piece of paper with Jason's writing attached.

Reading it to find out if it was important, she sat down on the foot of the bed dazed at what she read, then she folded Jason's to do list up, and placed it in her jewelry box. Hearing Emily calling up she yelled back "I'm coming."

"What took you so long?" asked an irritated Emily.

"I'll tell you in the car, but you should keep me away from Jason today."

"What did my brother do now?" she asked looking at the tears Elizabeth hadn't quite successfully wiped away.

"I found his to do list from when he thought I was dead, then it looks like after he found out I was alive, added some things to the back. I may just forget I'm already pregnant and ask him if I can have his babies. It was just so sweet."

"Oh god, so I have to deal with hearts and flowers Elizabeth today. Do you think we can visit Carly so that Lizzie can come out to play."

"Emily, right now we could see Courtney, Carly and even Sam and I would still be floating on air."

"This is going to be a very long day, isn't it?" teased her best friend.

"This is going to be a very long day." said Mac as he shaved in the bathroom, looking at this black eye and fat lip, he knew that between his daughters and his niece he was in trouble.

"You shouldn't have pissed me off." Growled Frisco as he walked into the room with tissue covering blood spots.

"Let me guess, you tried to use one of the razors in the girls bathroom to shave?" asked the amused Commissioner. His rival looked worse than he did. Between his black eye and the bruises all over his face, it should have been enough but the razor cuts just made it even better.

"Do you have anything resembling coffee in this place?" answered Frisco.

"There are beans in the cupboard, the grinder is under the shelf where the coffee pot is."

"Let me rephrase that, do you have any coffee that isn't do it yourself? What is this obsession with grinding your own beans? You pay more for the privilege of doing so than if you just buy them already done before they arrived at the store."

Mac just ignored the man and dried his face, grabbing his shirt as well as the garment bag with his tuxedo as he walked out of his bedroom. As they went down the stairs, they could smell the fresh brewed coffee and cinnamon rolls. Entering the kitchen they saw Georgie sitting there talking to Alexis and Diane Miller.

"Dad, Frisco. Please have a seat." When Frisco reached for her coffee cup, she smacked his hand saying "I have one for you but before you get it there is going to be a truce, that is why Alexis and Diane are here."

Mac glared at his daughter only for her to grin back at him saying "If the two of you want to act like little boys on the playground I decided that for today you require babysitters. Now sit down and listen." she said firmly as the two women backed her up. Both had been awoken early by the young woman who got them to agree to her plan.

"Dad, since you have-"

"Why does he get to be called dad and I'm Frisco?"

"Because the first time I ever got drunk in my life I came home and puked all over his new suit and all he did was pick me up and carry me to bed. Leaving the lecture to the next day."

Frisco flinched but sat down. "Now where was I. Dad, since you work with Alexis I asked Diane to keep you in line today. I know that Harper is in charge down at the station, so there will be no excused absences from her presence. She is going to make sure you get dressed, and that you do NOTHING to upset this day for Robin.

"Frisco, this is Alexis. She is going to be your date today. More like your jailor. If you so much as step out of line Uncle Sean assures me that there are worse assignments than your last one. It would have been nice if you had told us you are on a leave of absence. Now if you will excuse me, I have a wedding to help make sure is perfect. Ladies, I thank you. Robin thanks you. Good day." with than impish smile she turned and left with her new bodyguard following.

The awkward silence that remained was stifling. Mac said to Diane, "You can go, don't worry, we are going to stay out of trouble." he winced at the words.

"Sorry, Commissioner, your daughter drives a hard bargain, if you would like to grab your breakfast, we can head out to get everything done."

"What needs to be done and why are we doing this together?"

"You need a haircut, if those are your shoes for the wedding, we need to get them polished. We also need to find a way to cover that black eye. The fat lip won't be a problem, I know a great remedy to deal with it. Alexis, I'll see you at the wedding."

Jason and the boys slipped into the living room through the French doors, he had seen Edward leaving and wanted to avoid the fifteen minutes with Edward.

"You know, we do have a front door?" asked his father from the sofa.

"Edward was going out it. What are you reading?" He said noticing the travel guide.

"You mother wants to take a trip before I take over as head of the hospital board. I was thinking of taking a cruise but they have changed quite a bit in the last thirty years. How is Cameron's ear infection?" he asked as he tossed down the book.

"I'm all better grandpa, but Mommy and Grandpa Jeff said I have to take the medicine until it is all gone."

"They are right. So what are your plans for the day?"

"We are going to the park, then to the docks to watch the really big boats. Then we have to dress up, Mommy said so."

"Elizabeth said you have to dress up?" he asked Cameron.

"Nope." he giggled, "Just daddy, he has to wear a tie. I don't think Daddy likes ties."

"No, your daddy doesn't like ties. Do you want to see if Cook has any cookies?" he asked the curly-haired imp.

"Nope, can I see if she has any juice though?" he asked as he walked to the door and yelled hello to Alice as she walked by.

"Master Cameron, how are you?"

"I'm just Cameron, Mommy says you wrestle people and wear a costume. Can I come watch you be a superhero?"

Alice looked at Jason and asked for permission to take the curious youngster to the kitchen then explained that superheroes needed to keep their secret identities, so it was better if he didn't come to see her.

Jason told Alan that he had talked to Cassius and that other than being bored, AJ was okay.

"Good, I hope this plan of yours works. Jason, can I ask you a question?" he said as his son sat down with Jake after handing the little one his toys.

"What?"

"Did you really wear a tie to my funeral?"

Taken back at the question, he asked why he wanted to know?

"When Elizabeth woke up, she was upset saying that she thought I was dead, then she added that she saw Monica crying and then she said you were upset, that you wore a tie. I wasn't sure what the one had to do with the other, but I know there had to be a story behind that statements."

"The day of your funeral, she came to see me, while there, she straightened my tie saying you would be proud of me."

"I have always been proud of you. When you stood up to family, even as I was mad at you, I was proud of you. I sometimes wish that we weren't so stubborn but that is part of being a Quartermaine, strangely enough I think it is something we inherit from your grandmother."

"I only wish that I hadn't been so convinced my family was the ones trying to use me, otherwise I might have seen that Sonny was the user. I can't help wondering what Jason Quartermaine would think of my life, especially after talking to AJ."

"Your choice of profession might have shocked him, but your relationship with Elizabeth and your sons. I think he would be glad to know they are in your life."

"I wouldn't be so sure that it would have happened." said Jeff as he entered. "Sorry I'm running late. I had to sign for my official divorce papers."

"What do you mean you don't think Jason's marriage would have happened?"

"Just that Elizabeth told me that Jason gave her the courage to find herself amidst the disaster her life was. I don't see Jason Quartermaine, the shy earnest young doctor walking to Jakes and saving her from herself."

"I think if it meant a chance to have Elizabeth in my life, I would take on the world."

Georgie was getting frustrated, they could not find Elizabeth and she had the ribbons, Maxie had been awol all day. Kate didn't have any idea where she was, neither did Spinelli who was at work. Jason had him handling something, so they had no one looking for the Maid of Honor.

Seeing Elizabeth rushing in with Lourdes, she said "Did you find it?"

"Yes, Bobbie had some. Thank god. She was at Mercy but Leticia was on her way back. So I had to wait for her, Lourdes was at loose ends, so I brought her along."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Just keep everyone out. Father Coates, this is Lourdes Morales. She is going to be a junior at PCH as of Monday."

"Hello Miss Morales, could you please relieve Mrs. Morgan. Elizabeth could we please speak for a few minutes."

Elizabeth entered his office, only to see Father Mateo with another priest. "Elizabeth, you know Father Mateo, this is Father Gregory from Rome. He needs to speak to you for a couple of minutes."

"Is this about Jason and my forgotten marriage. We do have some of the memories back. Jason is going to be take-"

"Mrs. Morgan, relax. Your marriage is quite legal. We just have some paperwork errors to straighten out. Now, according to Father Coates, you were actually married in 2003, but our records show your marriage as having taken place in 1996. We have now fixed them. We also are reissuing a marriage certificate to the two of you."

"The good father has also explained how the mix-up occurred. We are going to be dealing with Miss Spencer today. I understand she is now a patient at a mental institution. Miss Spencer never converted to the Catholic faith, so we cannot punish her either, but we will be pressing criminal charges if she should ever regain her sanity."

"Elizabeth, there is one other thing we need to discuss. Your sons were baptized into the church with the wrong parent listed. We need to fix that. We are not going to be holding you responsible. If the earlier act hadn't happened your sons would be listed with the correct father."

Elizabeth left the office grateful that her sons would not be punished for her mistake. Seeing Father Geoffrey leaving to see Carly, she went back to help the women finish getting things ready.

Jax went down his list, then called the perfect person to be his co-conspirator. Making plans for lunch he just added and subtracted from his list while waiting.

"Jax, why are we eating lunch in your office? asked Kristina as the redhead entered.

"I need a favor, but I also need you to say nothing to anyone about it."

"What is up?" she asked sitting in the chair and grabbing the chicken salad sandwich and fries that it looked like he had planned on eating.

Jax caught her up on things, then explained his plan. "So let me get this straight. Your ex-wives who hated each other have now become good enough friends to decide that you should marry Emily. Who is the sister of your ex. You want me to help you pair them up instead. You do realize that I spent the past few years on an Island and don't really know anyone here anymore?"

"Yes, that is why it is perfect, so how about it."

"Why not, I have nothing to do other than baby-sit for Alexis until Chloe and Stefan return from their honeymoon anyhow."

"When did they get married?" he asked shocked.

"They decided to slip away a few days ago. They went to Paris then where going to see Nik in Greece. With everything going on, Stefan went to see what they could do."

"Didn't he have a thing going with Laura Spencer at one point?"

"Yes, but with the way she has always treated Nik as a second class child, it killed that years ago. Chloe and he are moving to Europe after the festival. They want to be here for that."

"Tell them I said best wishes, listen are you interested in helping?"

"Yes, but under one condition. Afterwards you hire me to work for you. I need something to do. Alexis is busy, the girls are in school. I'm rather bored at the moment."

"How about helping me run the hotel."

"Sounds like a plan. Now if you will excuse me, I do know this guy who works at GH and I'm trying to get his name."

"For yourself, or the plan?" he asked as she wiggled her eyebrows and said for myself.

Brenda sat with her friend, knowing that at any moment Robin was going to lose her calm and collected demeanor. Picking up her phone she once again texted Johnny hoping that the man had located the missing Maxie. The blond had been leaving text messages for all the woman but no one had actually seen her.

When she had gone over to the Coffee Shoppe to question Spinelli all she had gotten was his asking Cody to have her tossed out that she was distracting him. He said Spinelli told him that Maxie was busy and would show up when she was finished.

Maxie was grateful that Elizabeth hadn't seen her when she had been bringing the trunk down from the attics at Bobbie's brownstone, she had almost been caught by Bobbie and her. Thankfully Lourdes had left her apartment at the perfect time covering up her noise.

Pulling onto the half finished bridge, she walked down to the edge looking over and hoped that all the evidence would just float down stream and into Lake Ontario. Then Georgie would never need to know what a jerk their father was. Going to the back of the SUV she opened the doors and looked at the trunk and sighed. Then looked back at the distance she was going to have to drag the heavy old-fashioned trunk.

"Do you need some help?" she whirled around at the sound of one of Jason's guards. Looking she saw it was the really cute one, Sean.

"Actually yes, I need to dump this trunk over the edge."

Sean looked into the back of the vehicle amused at the idea of the petite girl in front of him planning on dragging the heavy looking trunk to the edge, but instead of helping her he said trying to stall her. "There isn't a body in it?"

"NO! Who do I look like Claudia Zachara, if I ever killed anyone I would call my dad right away. It's better to make it look like an accident when your dad is the police commissioner, it works out better that way."

"I'll keep that in mind." he said trying not to smile at how peeved she had been.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Thank you Sean, I will take it from here."

Maxie glared at the guard and said "How could you?"

"Well Miss Jones, Spinelli is rather fond of you and if you were arrested for littering he would be rather upset. Johnny." he said nodding at the young mobster as he leaned against Maxie's truck.

"Oh, just go away. Some kind of mobster you are." she stormed over to Johnny and said "Go away unless you want to be lying to my sister."

"What is in the trunk Maxie? Last years shoes? A gross of hair ribbons? Old Makeup?"

"As if, if you really must know it is unopened Christmas presents from Frisco."

"I have heard of regifting, but don't you think this is a little out there, just because you didn't like the gift-"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" she shouted and pushed him back "When I was six I heard my Mom and Mac talking about Frisco and some presents he sent to me, there was nothing for Georgie so I decided that I would make them disappear."

"So let me get this straight this trunk has Christmas presents that your father sent you from over what sixteen, seventeen years ago?"

"As well as every year since. Now are you going to help me or not?" she asked.

"While I would love to help you; I can't. We need to open these presents. It might help us get rid of a major problem."

"How could a doll and some teacups help with that?"

"I thought you said they were unopened?"

"They are except the one that my Mom opened all those years ago." she stated.

"Maxie this is important. We can take them to the warehouse, wait until after the wedding, but I can't allow you to toss them over. At least not yet."

"Fine, but I want you to promise that you will help me make them disappear immediately after we open them and to swear to never tell Georgie about them."

"Maxie, I can't do that. I won't lie to my wife. Nor keep secrets." he said.

"Fine, but she is going to be very upset with Frisco."

"She already is." he said thinking about her anger this morning when she was making plans to keep Mac and Frisco separated.

Elizabeth slipped into the house, not seeing her grams nor the boys. Going upstairs she listened as her father was telling them a story knowing that they had conned him into reading so they could avoid their nap. A few minutes later she heard her grams soft footsteps exiting her bedroom holding a laundry basket. "Grams do you need some help?" she whispered not wanting to interrupt.

"No, these are for the rummage sale at the church, I was just gathering them together along with the other items I'm sending. How goes the wedding preparations?"

"Everything is all set. We are just missing Maxie."

"I saw her at the hospital this morning, she was talking to Dr. Julian. Then she left, she seemed a little upset. I hope she didn't get some bad news in regards to her heart."

"Thanks grams, I will slip back out since the boys are occupied. When did Jason drop them off?"

"About fifteen minutes ago." As they walked down the stairs, Audrey saw Emily standing in the doorway to her kitchen and hoped that the young brunette wasn't here for a lesson.

"See you later, Mrs. Hardy, we have to go and finish getting things ready."

Maxie arrived at the church the same time as Georgie. "We need to talk later." she said to her sister. Johnny had given her the option of telling Georgie or he would. She had made the decision to do it herself after the reception.

As they change into their dress clothes, Georgie caught her sister up on the wedding activities but left out that she had arranged for babysitters for their fathers. Walking into the church, they quickly joined Brenda in helping Robin get ready. "Why isn't she in her dress yet?" asked Maxie.

"Where were you? As for the dress, she wanted to give Annabeth her bottle first."

"Lets get her ready, here you do up the buttons, I will take care of her hair."

"Maxie, put that hairbrush down, Patrick doesn't want a bald bride." said Brenda.

"I'll take care of it." said Elizabeth picking up the bobby pins and starting to arrange Robin's hair while placing in the baby's breath. "Maxie, do you have the something borrowed something blue."

"It's in my purse." she reached over and picked up the oversized bag and started to dump it out onto the countertop. Seeing the various items inside, Brenda snarked at Maxie "Let me know if you find the lost continent of Atlantis in there. We can turn it into a beach resort."

"You are so not funny." she said picking up her smaller purse for the reception and pulling out the blue handkerchief and tucking it between Robin's breasts. "Good thing you haven't lost these yet. We have room to stick this in here."

"No insulting the size of my breast today." said Robin with a laugh as she tugged up her wedding dress.

"Hey, I'm just saying it's a good thing not to be as flat chested as you usually are. The dress looks better when you actually have boobs." said her cousin.

Reaching back into the bag, she pulled out the cameo from Georgie and her grandmother and threaded it through the pearls from Anna before wrapping it around the bride's neck.

"Let's see, we have blue, old, borrowed and the dress is new. That should take care of that." she said stepping back satisfied. "What do you think?" she asked Robin.

"It's lovely." she said blinking back the tears. "You did a really good job. Thank you." she said reaching over to hug Maxie.

"Well since I have NO INTENTION of ever getting married and Georgie robbed me of planning her renewal of vows." she said stopping to glare at her sister. "This is going to be the only wedding I get to plan."

"First of all, I said you couldn't take it over, like you did this. NOT that I didn't want your help. Second of all, Johnny came to Brenda and You, not me. Thirdly how do you know you won't ever get married?"

"We have a problem." said the incoming mother of the bride.

"What! There are to be no problems." Ordered Maxie.

"Well Robin asked Mac to walk her down the aisle."

"I know the black eye is a little unsightly but Diane promised to cover it." said Georgie then she flushed as everyone in the room including Anna looked at her.

"Make that two problems. When did Mac get a black eye?" she asked.

Georgie sighed and wished she had kept her mouth shut. Telling the women what she had done had them all laughing then checking their eye makeup. "So let me get this straight. You hired two of the top attorney's in the country and used emotional blackmail to get them to baby-sit Frisco and Mac." said Brenda as she held her sides.

"Exactly. Now what is the other problem?"

"Your father is here." she said.

""When did he arrive and why didn't he let me know?" said Robin as she started towards the door only for Maxie and Brenda to block her leaving.

"You can wait to see him. Anna, just talk to him and Mac see who is going to walk her down the aisle. The bald guy who just had brain surgery or the police commissioner with the black eye." said Brenda with a impish grin.

When they were finally set, Elizabeth slipped out along with Georgie and Brenda to join the guests. Brenda was sitting with Jagger while Georgie was looking for her husband when he entered the church. "You were almost too late."

"I have something that Maxie and I need to talk to you about. Then when we are finished you really need to talk to Frisco." he said as they joined the guests in the family pew.

Robin entered the church to the sound of the organ, seeing all her friends and family standing, she was once again blinking back tears as Mac passed her off to Robert halfway down the aisle. Hugging her father, she was handed off to Patrick who kissed her wrist as they started to pledge there vows to one another.

When the priest asked if anyone knew of any reason they should not be wed, she had to laugh as Brenda started to stand, only for Maxie to wave her bouquet at the model as if to say sit down. As the service winded down she was dazed as Patrick slipped the ring on her finger then leaned over even before Father Coates got to say you may now kiss the bride.

At the laughter, she could hear Mac saying it was a shame he hadn't gotten to arrest the groom today. Shaking her head, she turned in time to hear Georgie say why not you have arrested practically every guy we have ever dated.

"Not the guys I have dated." retorted Maxie at a whisper.

Georgie stopped and swallowed the answer that was dying to come out. As they all retreated up the aisle as the photographer stopped each couple to take a photo. Mac grimaced as his black eye was still showing slightly but he took pleasure in knowing that Frisco's was as well.

When they all left for the reception, Johnny pulled Elizabeth and Jason off to the side and whispered to them, causing Jason's eye brows to raise as if to say what now. They made plans to meet after the reception. Walking back to his wife, Johnny promised to explain later knowing that both Maxie and Georgie were in for a surprise at what Francis and Marco had found when they opened the packages.

AJ waited getting impatient, Sean and Francis had given them all the information they had, so had his parents. Now he just had to let the blonds do what it was they would.

Seeing Cassius entering he asked "What is happening?"

"It should be tonight. I told Carly that I was being moved over to this wing permanently. That if they wanted help it would have to be soon. By the way I laid the groundwork, saying that there was a patient over here that Lorenzo had arranged for. That should make them curious."

"Did they ask how you knew?"

"I told them that I saw it in the file that Lorenzo Alcazar had set up a large payment to keep some one here indefinitely. A man but that I hadn't seen him yet. This should get them thinking. Are you ready for this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You're the one who is setting the outside stuff up and dealing with them."

"Actually the outside stuff is Morgan and his people. Damian Spinelli is monitoring you in shifts with my brother Stan. If you get into any trouble, they will send a message to me and Kurt instantly."

"Don't forget you have to get me out of here immediately after they "escape".

"I will, this place gives me the creeps. Do you know where they are sending the women?"

"Someplace in New Zealand. Jason wants them to get to town, then he is going to arrange for them to be picked up by his people. As far as the law and their families are concerned they escaped and will go over an embankment into the river."

"I have to get going. When this is over I am never stepping foot in one of these places again."

"I know the feeling." said AJ as he laid back down on the bed. At least they removed the straight jacket, he thought as he started to make plans for his future. Here was hoping that he got through this.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57

_**Truth or Die**_

_**Chapter 56**_

_**Coleman rushed to Jake's to make sure everything was ready for the reception. Maxie Jones was quite the bossy wench when she wanted to be. Walking in he saw that the Zachara workers had done a good job fixing things, and that the bar had just simple decorations changing it for the reception.**_

_**Maxie had wanted to go all out, but Robin and Patrick had shot her down explaining that they wanted things to be as simple. He saw the wedding cake, the champagne fountain and the bower for the photographs. The only thing missing was the photographer who was still taking pictures at the chapel.**_

_**Seeing the first guests arriving he went over to welcome them. Grimacing as he greeted the Quartermaines they were soon followed by several guests that had never to the bar before. Seeing Mrs. Hardy coming in with her son, he greeted the elderly woman totally ignoring the officious doctor. **_

"_**Thank you Mr. Coleman, so this is the infamous Jake's. I'm not sure what I expected but I will enjoy my time here." Said the older woman while dragging her son inside. **_

"_**Jeffery, what is your problem?"**_

"_**It doesn't bother you that your grandson was named after a bar?" He asked as they joined the Quartermaines. **_

"_**No, because I'm pretty sure that Cameron was created here." She said serenely as she walked away ignoring Jeff's glare as he looked around. Seeing her granddaughter entering she walked over saying to Jason and her "Your father is a snob. Now if you will excuse me I have some revenge to take."**_

_**The couple watched as she walked over to an entering Spinelli and said follow me. "I don't want to know." Was all Elizabeth said as she greeted their friends and family. "Where are Patrick and Robin? They left before we did." She asked Maxie and Georgie who were standing off to the side.**_

"_**They wanted to put Annabeth to bed before coming. Elizabeth, help me with this. Maxie is upset with me for having Diane baby-sit Mac. Also the Frisco and Alexis thing."**_

"_**What is the problem besides your father's lack of fashion sense?" She said to Maxie as Lourdes walked up with a glass of champagne. While listening to Maxie's convoluted reasoning she calmly removed the flute from the younger girl and placed it on a tray going past grabbing two glasses of the punch. "So what you are saying is that your dad needs a total wardrobe change, a manicure, and a facial and even then you wouldn't want him with Diane. So why not take care of that?"**_

_**The put upon blond said "Don't you think I have tried, but nothing ever changes. He ACTUALLY likes the way he dresses." **_

"_**Then don't worry about it. Diane doesn't seem to care." Elizabeth saw Jason easing over to Jax and Emily who seemed to be next to each other.**_

"_**That's because they are talking about cases and such. Thankfully nothing personal. My dad is the most boring person on the planet." She said to Elizabeth.**_

"_**So whom should we be setting Diane and Mac up with? She asked amused while watching as Jason seemed to wince while listening to Emily and Jax sparing from the looks of things.**_

"_**No one just let them be. What is going on there?" She asked having caught on to what Elizabeth was watching.**_

"_**I don't know but I plan on finding out. Georgie, I think having Alexis keeping an eye of Frisco is inspired but the reason behind it is flawed. Maxie don't worry. Diane and Mac are only together for this and the ball, after that things will be back to normal."**_

_**Georgie watched as she arrived at the threesome in time to keep Emily from stomping away. Turning to her sister she asked what was going on with Johnny and why did her husband seem uncomfortable with keeping a secret.**_

"_**I promise to explain later, but Robin and Patrick are arriving." Walking past Jax and the others, she could hear the words Brenda and revenge, but kept on walking knowing that she would learn soon enough.**_

_**Spinelli was sweating as he listened to the elderly woman's request. "I live to serve the most honored grandmother of the Maternal One. But are you sure?"**_

"_**Yes, now that Carolyn is no longer my daughter in law, I can deal with what she did in the past. Now is it possible for you to do this without getting caught?"**_

"_**Certainly, the Jackal is the best." He said.**_

"_**Good, now I want her colleagues to get an e-mail supposedly from the AMA in regards to her lax practices and then I want a leak in regards to her treatment of her own daughter, followed up by the fact that she is hiding secrets. Some reporter will follow through after that."**_

"_**I will start as soon as I return from my assignment for Stone Cold." With that he went back to the party grateful that Mrs. Hardy was on his side and that she would never know that he knew her deepest secret.**_

_**Walking back in he bumped into an older gentleman with graying hair and a slight accent. "Sorry, I wasn't looking."**_

"_**No problem, Mr. Spinelli. Neither was I." answered Tony as he rejoined Edward and Tracy. "Why are we in a bar?"**_

"_**This is where they decided to hold this reception. Seriously who would hold their reception in a dinghy bar."**_

_**Coleman had finally had enough of people looking down on his place and felt a little reminder was in order. "Tracy, how could you forget all the quality time we have spent together here?" **_

_**Spinelli was still staring at the man he had bumped into earlier when he heard "A penny for your thoughts." From Nadine as she entered the party with Leyla. **_

"_**Just thinking that I recognize that man over there." He said as they joined him at the table after greeting Robin and Patrick. **_

"_**So, Spinelli, can I get a dance?" Asked Leyla as the music started. **_

"_**Sure, but I need to dance with Maxie after she dances with Coleman."**_

"_**Why would she dance with him? Asked Nadine as she looked around.**_

"_**He was the Best Man; she is the Maid of Honor. Something about it being required."**_

"_**Fine, for now I will try and drag Leo out onto the floor, he came dateless in spite of a pretty red head flirting with him earlier."**_

_**Jason slipped his arms around Elizabeth's waist as she tried to calm down a hysterical **_

_**Emily. "Emily I need to borrow my wife for a minute." **_

_**Elizabeth recalled the to-do list and knew what Jason was up to. As they walked over to the dance floor, she relaxed into his arms saying "I want to never walk away from a chance to dance with you too."**_

"_**How?" He asked softly.**_

"_**I found the list hanging in a small envelope from the suit. I completely agree." She said resting her head on his shoulder and moving to the music with him unaware of the audience that they had gained. "I'm all for the other things on your list as well. There are a few of my own to add." She whispered against his neck. **_

"_**I plan to never waste an opportunity to tell you I love you too. I plan to never waste a chance to spent time with you out of fear that you don't want me to be there either. I promise to never let you think that you aren't the most important person besides our children in my life. I also want that trip to Italy, the chance to see the wind again and most importantly I want to grow old with you too." She said leaning back to look up into his face. **_

"_**I love you." He said with a catch in his voice. "So very much." With that he leaned down to kiss her only to hear Patrick's smart assed comment as they separated.**_

"_**Hey, Morgan, we were the ones who got married today. Go find someplace else to molest your wife." **_

_**As things winded down, Jason stood off to the side watching as Robin and Patrick cut the cake amidst jokes about surgeons screwing it up. When the time came for the bridal bouquet to be tossed, the single women edged back with Maxie directing things until Robin ordered her over with the single girls.**_

_**As she tossed the bouquet, Brenda ruthlessly shoved all of the others out of the way until the bouquet landed in Emily's annoyed hands. Turning to glare at the former model she went over and whispered "Skye and you are going to pay for what you are up to."**_

"_**Not in this lifetime." Smirked Brenda back.**_

"_**You really don't want to cross a Quartermaine; I have tricks that neither of you have ever even dreamed of." She growled and stomped over to stand next to her best friend who was doing her best to keep her smile off her face.**_

"_**Behave Lizzie, or you will wake up with very short hair." She said to her best friend.**_

"_**I'm not worried, I sleep with Jason, remember?"**_

_**When Jax fled trying to keep from catching the garter belt, Spinelli ended up with it instead. "That is whom I'll marry. Mrs. Damien Spinelli. Dr. Emily Spinelli." She said as she started to laugh at the name.**_

"_**Maxie will be rather upset with you; she has a thing for the guy." Warned Leyla as she walked up to the two women after dancing with him.**_

"_**I saw you dancing with him, she was glaring, but I think I can take her." Said Emily as she drank her fifth glass of champagne. **_

"_**I think you need to slow down." Warned Elizabeth.**_

"_**My sister is trying to get me together with her ex-husband, I haven't had sex in over a year and I am dealing with a major hormone issue. It's either I get drunk or I find a guy to have sex with." She said as she walked to join her parents at the door.**_

_**Jason and Elizabeth left soon after the newly married couple wanting to see the boys before they went to bed. As they entered the Hardy home they saw Leticia hanging up the phone as Jake and Cameron played with their toys in their pajamas.**_

_**Joining the boys on the floor while Elizabeth changed Jason saw that it was almost bedtime, carrying the boys upstairs, he went into the room he now knew as theirs and got them tucked into bed. **_

_**Elizabeth reentered just in time to join them on the bed, listening to Jason read them their bedtime story. As his wife fell asleep along with their sons, Jason debated waking her up, but knew that they might need a woman at the warehouse, in case of tears.**_

_**Maxie was avoiding her; she knew that look on her sister's face. She had done something, something that she regretted and with the way that Johnny was reacting she knew it had nothing to do with the secret the two of the shared. "Lourdes, how are you getting home? Do you need a ride?"**_

"_**Actually Matt Hunter is giving me one. Something about Bobbie came to his apartment and stole his clothes." Said the laughing younger girl as she watched Johnny and Spinelli playing pool. The geek seemed to be doing better than the mobster did from what she was seeing.**_

"_**Are you sure you don't want us to drop you off?" She asked concerned.**_

"_**Yes, I will be fine. Sal met Matt today and they seem to be getting along. Besides, I promised Mercedes that I would keep an eye on Morgan so that she could go to the hospital to see Bobbie's other grandson."**_

"_**Okay, now if you need anything before school starts on Monday, just call. How are the piano lessons going?"**_

"_**Great, did you know that Mrs. Jones has a piano?"**_

"_**Yes, her son Lucas played. Now he only comes home once in a while, he is attending college in Tennessee near his Aunt and Uncle."**_

_**Johnny saw the younger girl leave with Matt, then went over to talk to his wife about when they were leaving. "I'm just waiting for Maxie, she is avoiding me and it has nothing to do with your secret. Something is up with Spinelli and her." She said confidently.**_

"_**I'm not asking him." He said firmly as he recalled the questions she had wanted him to ask AJ."**_

_**Cassius watched unobserved from the hallway as the two blonds made their way to what they thought was freedom. Calling Spinelli, the geek said give him a couple of minutes, he had to get to the room Jason had arranged for him. Once there, he keyed in the code and kept an eye on the two escapees as they went into the lockdown corridor like planned.**_

"_**Carly, are you sure you can trust him?" She asked about Cassius.**_

"_**Yes, I've seen him at the hospital getting ordered around by Epiphany, he won't betray us. Now be quiet, we need to find out who Lorenzo has here." Carly had access to the old paperwork from her marriage to the late drug dealer and knew that he had several accounts that were still having money drawn from. This could be what one of them was for.**_

_**Walking down the hallway in the scrubs and id's arranged by the former orderly, she soon saw the room number along with the warning in the file. Patient name was Greg Smith, and that he was dangerous to others. Telling Courtney to stand back, Carly opened the door and entered the room.**_

"_**Hello?" She called out seeing the man in the bed facing the wall.**_

"_**Well, well, well, well. If it isn't my ex-wife. Is Sonny with you, or are you here to torture me by yourself." AJ smirked as Carly stepped back into the other blond.**_

"_**My if it isn't my lucky day, my other ex-wife as well. When Cassius told me that there were two women who were interested in helping me on my escape, I had no idea it was the two of you. I think staying right here is an even better idea. Better luck next time, How is my son Carly?" Asked AJ as he smirked inwardly at the dumbstruck looks on their faces.**_

"_**Lor-Lorenzo had you committed here?" She asked ignoring his question about Michael. "If you are here, who is in your grave?" She asked making sure to keep a grin off her face. She knew those DNA tests were wrong and she now had proof. **_

"_**Is that who did this, here I have been blaming Sonny for the last four years. Good to know, why are you here? He asked.**_

"_**None of your business, now why don't you tell me how you intended to get out?" Asked Courtney. "I don't want to take you; you will mess up my plan to get my husband back."**_

"_**What husband is that? Jax?" He asked amused.**_

"_**No, Jason, all I have to do is get rid of the bitch who stole him from me. Elizabeth Webber is going to pay."**_

"_**So little Lizzie is married to my little brother, too bad for her. She could do better. From what I recall didn't you steal him from her. Something about dinner and a bottle of laced wine." He said tossing his guess out there.**_

"_**You don't know what you are talking about. Jason wanted me; I'm the best he ever had. He told me so." She said hotly ignoring the fact he fell asleep on her.**_

_**AJ and Carly were both thinking that same thing, in your dreams. AJ grinned inwardly, so far so good, now he just had to sow a little more dissent and then make sure they left him behind. Sean O'Malley had made it plain, the two blonds would be disappearing before they even reached Port Charles. **_

"_**We need to get going, for the record Courtney; even smashed out of my mind; Carly was better than you were. She can do things with her tongue you wouldn't believe." He said as the older blond glared at him in disgust.**_

_**She unwisely answered not taming her tongue. "The entire time I was with you I was thinking of your brother. So anything you got, was second hand."**_

_**AJ just wanted to puke but he needed to pretend to get angry. "That is why it was my name you were screaming. However, let's see, you might have been pretending, after all you had plenty of experience at that with Tony Jones. Now can we get out of here, the guard is going to be going to dinner in about ten minutes and we need to get down to the children's ward before then."**_

_**Carly slowly backed out of the room, Cassius had said that only AJ knew the route out of the hospital and he had just given it to them. They had no need of her ex-husband and this way he would still be here when she needed him to prove that Michael was really a Quartermaine. **_

_**Courtney couldn't understand why they were backing up, but she turned and said "Are you coming?"**_

_**Pretending to gather his things, he turned his back and then hid a smirk before calling out as they closed the door. "Don't even think of betraying me. I will scream and tell the doctors how you escaped. Don't forget I know the getaway car."**_

_**Carly looked around and saw the emergency syringe in the case and grabbing it stabbed AJ with the sedative. "Let's go." **_

_**Courtney and Carly walked down the hallway, Carly keeping the younger girl from rushing as they hurried down to the children's ward. Tossing the set of scrubs that was supposed to be for AJ they exited out past the empty security booth with the swipe card. **_

_**When it didn't open they started to panic, then it swung open and out they went to the parking lot finding the waiting older model Japanese import. Getting in she grimaced at the mess on the seat. "Hurry up Courtney."**_

"_**I'm not riding in that thing." She said looking into the car.**_

"_**Then go back inside and let them give you drugs again. That is the only other choice."**_

_**Jason and Elizabeth entered the warehouse to see Maxie standing off to the side. "Where are they?" Asked Elizabeth.**_

"_**Georgie is stopping to get something to drink." Said Maxie as she sat on the crate of what ever was inside.**_

"_**I'm here. Sorry, we ran into Sal and he was thanking me for the job. Your dad called him in to work a shift this evening. Why are we all here? Maxie? Johnny?" She asked.**_

"_**I need to tell you something. When I was little; I heard Dad and Felicia talking about a package from Frisco at Christmas time, inside were a doll and a tea set. I heard them saying that he hadn't sent you anything. So I made the gift disappear. If he didn't send something for you I didn't want anything from him." She said defiantly.**_

_**Georgie stiffened at the further evidence of her father's lack of care for her.**_

_**Johnny knew he had to interrupt before Georgie was upset even further, Maxie had made a mistake, though her intentions had been good, she had to have overheard the conversation wrong. "Maxie, why didn't you ever open any of the packages?"**_

"_**Like I said, I didn't want anything from him if he didn't give Georgie something."**_

"_**You were listening with a child's sense of the world. Maxie, if you had opened even one you would have found out the truth. There were packages in there for Georgie; they just weren't addressed to her. They said Baby girl Scorpio. My guess is that you misunderstood what your parents were talking about."**_

_**Johnny lead the two girls into the office and showed them the various packages, arranged by year and then by their names. "Oh my god." Said Maxie as she teared up, looking at the first year. The two other packages the ones she had not even glanced at as a child had been for her sister.**_

_**Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat, and went to the door and dragged in the trashcan as large as she was and said to the sisters. "I think you have some presents to open."**_

_**Georgie was trembling as she unwrapped the gifts that had been for her three-year-old self. Inside was a doll and game. As they continued on the two sisters wiped away the tears and regretted their mistakes as each packaged was opened. **_

_**Frisco had to have had someone keeping an eye on his daughters because each present was appropriate for their age and their interests during the various eras of their lives. Until they came to the adult packages, the other three had just let them be, the gift they had received four years earlier contained matching glass necklaces. **_

_**Walking up to Maxie Elizabeth asked to see hers. "Jason, you are correct about them being the same glass, even in this artificial light you can tell the difference. Georgie can I see yours please?"**_

_**Johnny caught his breath when he saw the prisms that the light sent through the beautiful pendants. The green shamrock that was Maxie's looked like an emerald and Georgie's star was a brilliant milky white star. The women had all stopped to stare as the glass spun on the end of the chains. **_

"_**Wow." Was all Maxie could manage as she was handed back her necklace. "Should we keep opening?"**_

"_**It might be a good idea." Said a stunned Georgie. The packages continued until they reached the ones for this year. Maxie saw the sole package for her, and broke down crying as she felt all the emotions of the day crashing on her. **_

_**Georgie put aside her need to cry herself, and helped her sister stand and walked her out past the guards and down to the end of the pier. "Are you ready to tell me what else is going on?"**_

"_**I don't know what you are talking about." Maxie tried to hide her fear from one of the two people on this earth who could read her like a book.**_

"_**Spinelli. You. What happened and don't tell me nothing?" She said as she felt rather than saw Elizabeth nearby.**_

"_**I can't talk about it."**_

"_**I know most of your deepest darkest secrets, so start talking."**_

"_**Georgie, I just screwed up again and can't deal right now. So let me be."**_

"_**I can't because now is when you do stupid things, Maxie. Just talk to me." She said softly.**_

"_**I-I did something stupid; I ruined things with Spinelli yesterday."**_

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**I was at the penthouse thinking about the trunk with all this stuff in it, I had too much to drink and tried to sleep with Spinelli. All he would do is put me to bed; he wouldn't even kiss me voluntarily. Then I went downstairs, at first I didn't recall what had happened but I had to come and tell you about the trunk."**_

"_**Doesn't sound too bad. Just talk to him."**_

"_**I can't. He got me back up to bed by pointing out it was too late to visit. Then this morning I woke up from what I thought was a dream. I was naked, in his bed and I knew I had done something stupid."**_

"_**How do you know this isn't the same thing as what happened with Brenda."**_

"_**There was evidence, the kind you get when you don't use protection."**_

_**Georgie leaned against the pylon stunned. "Are you insane, you aren't on birth control?"**_

"_**I know that, why do you think I'm so worried. You know what Dr. Julian said last year. I can't carry a baby to term. At least it's not likely."**_

"_**I remember how bitter you were about that, but Maxie are you sure about?" She left it unsaid.**_

"_**Yes, what's worse is I think I told him I love him." Maxie realized Elizabeth was standing behind them when she heard the soft footsteps retreating. "Don't go. Please."**_

"_**Maxie, you won't like what I have to say." Said Elizabeth firmly.**_

"_**Go for it. Just say it, I'm a slut and deserve what I get."**_

"_**You would be wrong. I am going to suggest that first you figure out your feelings for Spinelli. From what I have heard you really are in love with him."**_

"_**I am but he deserves so much better. I'm not the right girl for him. I'm impulsive, I don't always think before I act. I'm just like Carly."**_

"_**Actually you're not. She would be out searching for the richest guy she could find and try to pass the kid off as his." Said Georgie.**_

"_**That isn't what I'm saying. You need to talk to him, find out what he recalls from last night and talk honestly with him. Who knows it might not have happened like you thought. Also talk to Dr. Julian and Dr. Lee. Find out before you go off the deep end."**_

"_**I will, but what do I say to Spinelli. I really like you, but can't imagine a future because if I get married I want to have kids and I can't. He will disappear so fast and then make any and all records of him disappear." Said Maxie.**_

"_**Go home, sleep on this, talk to Leo and Kelly and then sit down talk to Spinelli. For now just deal with it day by day." Said the wiser sister.**_

"_**I will, but how do I make myself stop loving him?" She asked the other two women not aware they had gained a male audience in the women's husbands.**_

"_**I can only tell you that love, true love is hard to stop. I tried to stop loving Jason, repeatedly. Never happened, it was covered up by pain and hurt on both sides, but it never went away for either of us."**_

"_**You know when I had to deal with what happened with Dillon, I thought it was the end of the world. Know what I learned?" She asked her sister then answered without pausing. "I learned that if it's real not puppy love or first love. I mean I tried to run from my feelings for Johnny. I knew he wasn't exactly on the up and up, it scared the hell out of me because I had finally faced that this was what I had thought I had before, it wasn't the same."**_

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"_**Johnny is too much like me and at the same time really different. I was upset but it doesn't change the fact that I love him. He used to aggravate me sometimes so bad I would swear that I would never go to see him again, but I always did. Because some part of me knew he was the other half of me. The one person who fit. I spent my entire relationship with Dillon trying to make us fit. When I realized that I panicked, you don't even want to know what I did." She said embarrassed.**_

"_**I do, trust me I do." Said a laughing Maxie.**_

"_**I sort of tied him up. I mean in exactly how you are thinking. I was determined to prove to myself that I was wrong."**_

"_**What happened?" Asked an amused Elizabeth.**_

"_**Turns out my knots weren't tight and he could have escaped at any time. But I also realized that I trusted him. That was why it was so hard to deal with the Lulu situation. I hadn't really trusted Dillon but I had Johnny. We have dealt with it, but I know my hesitating hurt him. You need to deal with this straight on. Now."**_

"_**She's correct, now let's go see if the gifts are packed up. Georgie what are you going to do with yours?"**_

"_**Johnny is going to store them at least for now."**_

_**Carly got the rust bucket started and drove off the grounds heading towards Port Charles ignoring Courtney as she tried to get a radio station to come in without static. Finally giving up the blond turned it off with a vicious twist and turned to Carly saying what did AJ mean?**_

"_**About what?" **_

"_**That you were better in bed than me."**_

"_**He is probably correct. Don't worry about it, he was just trying to upset you."**_

"_**He was wrong, you might be better but you just have had more experience. I mean I have only slept with ten guys. You have to be close to a hundred by now." She said idly.**_

_**Carly started to pullover to toss her out, but changed her mind. She needed to keep the other girl on ice until she could prove her case about Michael. **_

"_**I mean, since I knew you there have been Sonny, Jax, and Lorenzo, that doctor guy. I know about Tony Jones, AJ and the one night stand with Jason. Who else?"**_

"_**You really don't want to go there. The pot shouldn't be calling the kettle black." She sneered as she took her eyes off the road but gripped the steering wheel tight. Cassius had recommended getting off the highway as soon as possible and that meant driving the cliff roads. **_

"_**What pot, I mean you have had way more lovers. At least I married mine." She said snottily. **_

"_**Too bad the marriages were either not legal or didn't last. I mean you wouldn't have had Jason if I hadn't found out about his marriage to Liz and made it and the rings disappear."**_

"_**JASON LOVES ME; HE NEVER LIKED THAT TWO-FACED BITCH HEFFER."**_

_**Carly had finally had enough and turned to her and said. "You are out of your mind. Jason never loved you. You were just a replacement for me. Why do you think I helped you with him? I understood he has never let me go. Why do you think he postponed your first wedding? I wasn't there to stop him from leaving. He never really wanted to marry you."**_

"_**Your lying, he told me he loves me. You will see. Just wait until we get back home. As soon as I take care of that husband stealer Elizabeth Webber."**_

_**Carly slowed down and sneered at her friend. "I was the one who took care of Elizabeth you just screwed everything up. You couldn't even keep his kid. Elizabeth, without being a substitute for me you wouldn't have even measure up to little miss saint Elizabeth."**_

"_**You bitch; take that back." She screamed at Carly.**_

_**Carly eased off the clutch and started back onto the road, "Just shut up until we get to the safe house. This road is difficult to drive."**_

"_**Shut up, shut up, shut up shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up." Chanted the blond as she held her head trying to get Elizabeth telling her that Carly had used her followed by Jason telling her the same. Finally she could hear Jason standing in their penthouse telling her that he knew she had hit Elizabeth on purpose. That he knew everything, including that the kid she had carried hadn't been his. That it had been sperm bought from a bank.**_

"_**Stop it." She screamed. Instead she heard Jason saying "I should have never got involved with you. It was a mistake. I was hurting and should have just left town. You are the worst mistake of my life. I have to go and find Elizabeth, you stay away from us, you have no idea the damage you have done. You are a cold bitch, I hope you get exactly what you deserve. Nothing, keep the penthouse, it contains nothing I want."**_

_**Carly just kept trying to keep them going, she knew that bringing Courtney had been a mistake. However she had wanted to kill Elizabeth and it would have kept her hands clean and after a time once she had forgiven Jason she would have been the one to help him forget the insipid nurse. **_

_**Courtney just keep fighting the demons in her head, then she saw Carly roll her eyes and she snapped grabbing the steering wheel just as she heard a loud pop. The car was careening out of control when they saw the headlights in the distance. ....TBC **_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Truth or Die**_

_**Chapter 57**_

_**AJ sat up gingerly rubbing his neck as Stan and Cassius walked into the room. "You were correct about them. They did exactly what you said they would do. Now what?"**_

"_**I just talked to Spinelli, he called Sean and Francis they are taking care of things from here on out. We just need to get you out of here. Lainey Winters has been called about the missing patients and she can not see any of us."**_

"_**Let's go, wait, what about the records from when I was admitted."**_

"_**We took care of that earlier. Now if you don't mind, let's get out of here."**_

_**Spinelli watched on the computer as Stan and the others got out of Roselawn just as Lainey pulled up followed by the state police since this was outside of the Port Charles Police Departments reach. Mac had entered but the state troopers were directing the search.**_

_**Seeing the look on Mac Scorpio's face, he was concentrating trying to read the number he called on his phone, he was shocked when he heard his own phone ringing. **_

"_**Mr. Spinelli, I need a favor." He heard Mac saying. "Carly Spencer and Courtney Matthews have escaped from Roselawn, find out how, please."**_

"_**I have to notify Stone Cold, sir. He would want to know so that he can protect his family."**_

"_**Fine, but find them soon." Was all he heard before getting hung up on. Calling Jason he told the mobster what he had been told, then Jason said cover your tracks and go ahead and help them. It will be too late, they will be gone.**_

_**Sean and Francis knew that the two women would have to be coming through the old cliff roads, so they were parked down by a curve hoping that they could solve the problem once and for all. Seeing the headlights coming at them, Sean raised the infrared binoculars and said it's them.**_

"_**Are you sure? Do you see the homing beacon in the headlights?" **_

"_**Yes, but it looks like they are arguing, someone just grabbed the wheel."**_

_**The two men watched astonished as the women did their work for them as the car went over a cliff and drove straight to the bottom. "You know this isn't the first time a mark has solve the problem for us, but this has to be the most satisfying." Said a rather happy Sean.**_

"_**We need to make sure that they are really dead."**_

"_**Don't worry; the binoculars will do that for us." The two some sat there for about twenty minutes, and then Sean looked down the ravaged cliff to the car below. "No signs of red."**_

"_**Make sure, Carly has proven hard to kill in the past." Said a grim Francis.**_

_**As they drove to the other side of the mountain, they heard two troopers coming onto the scene, they stopped and asked "What happened, we saw the car tracks going off the cliff and came down to help." Said Francis pretending concern. "I couldn't get through on my cell phone so we thought we should check ourselves."**_

"_**No rush, gentlemen. The driver and the passenger are dead. Can you stick around so that we can get your names and addresses?"**_

"_**Certainly, sir. What a tragedy, these roads are dangerous."**_

"_**They are, but these two were escaping from the mental hospital up the road, so this might have saved some lives in the end." Turning to talk into his mic, he thanked whoever was on the other end. "Gentlemen, thank you for your concern but you may go."**_

_**As the two men drove off the trooper turned to his partner and said "Get this, these two stole the car that had been abandoned at the hospital this morning."**_

"_**The one the tow truck driver was supposed to pick up. Talk about bad luck, didn't the guy who stole this car give up after he found out the car had problems with the breaks?"**_

"_**That's the one. From what I heard about these two, they got what they deserved. The one is a former wife of Corinthos and the other was his sister."**_

"_**They were both insane?"**_

"_**They were both patients at Roselawn. The Matthews chick was facing charges when she was let out and the other one is a complete nut job she was sent here by the courts."**_

_**Jason hung up and went to check on his family. Elizabeth was currently on the phone with her grandmother checking on the boys. "Thank you, Grams. Leticia did what? I told you so." Elizabeth was closing her phone laughing but stopped when she saw the serious expression on Jason's face.**_

"_**What happened?" she asked as she went into his arms.**_

"_**It's over. AJ is on his way out and Francis and Sean should have them soon."**_

_**Hearing Jason's phone ring, Elizabeth let him go and went to get out of her shoes. Seeing the look of relief she sighed glad the women would be out of their lives. "Elizabeth, we have to talk. Carly and Courtney got into an argument while driving, they went over a cliff. That was Francis, they are dead."**_

"_**What went wrong?"**_

"_**Nothing, my people were waiting but it looks like the car they took was more of a problem than we knew. The brakes gave out just as they swerved and went off the road."**_

"_**Are your people safe?" she asked as she went back into his arms as he sat on the sofa.**_

"_**Yes, Cassius and Stan are supposedly with Epiphany, AJ is upset that I had Spinelli give him a speeding ticket in Vermont but it will cover him."**_

"_**A speeding ticket, you couldn't think of anything else?" she chuckled.**_

"_**Turns out this version of my brother doesn't even have a parking ticket, he said I was going to be paying the rise in his insurance rates and the ticket or he would return the favor." Jason said laughing a little before turning serious. "All I feel is relief. Elizabeth, don't worry. I am well aware that if either of them got loose, they would come after you and the boys. There is nothing left emotionally for Carly and as for Courtney, she should have been taken care of years ago."**_

"_**I just worry that it could still come back on us." She admitted. "Plus Michael and Morgan are now without a mother. You heard what Bobbie said earlier, Michael is showing more brain activity, he should be waking soon. What is there for him now?"**_

"_**A grandmother who will be there for them, an adoptive father who will love them unconditionally, Emily, you, I and who knows Lucas and Matt might make good role models for them."**_

_**Bobbie just shook her head as Matt kept complaining. "Look, whether or not you want to be a Spencer the fact is you are one. Now why should you live in an apartment the size of my living room that far from the hospital when you can live here in a nice apartment and close to the hospital?" she tried reason again.**_

"_**I get that, I just want to know why you broke into my place, removed my furniture and clothes without asking?" he tried again to make her see she had been high-handed.**_

_**Bobbie saw Lourdes and Sal watching like they had a live television show in front of them as they ate some of the left over wedding cake. **_

"_**First, I wanted you to know you have a home here. Isn't family why you were so determined to stay at the Scorpio house? Secondly, while I love my nieces equally, Georgie and Maxie have always owned a big piece of my heart. You upset them, but are trying to make it right, so this is my way of saying thank you."**_

"_**Just please stop stealing my clothes, it bothers me." He admitted even as he helped himself to the piece of the wedding cake. Seeing Morgan entering while rubbing his eyes he poured an extra glass of milk and gave it to him as he got onto one of the chairs.**_

"_**Morgan, I want you to go straight to bed after eating that, okay?" said Bobbie as she gave him a small piece.**_

"_**Grandma Bobbie, can I play with Cameron tomorrow. He got to go to see the boats today with his grandpa, can we go?" he asked just as the doorbell rang.**_

"_**We will talk about it tomorrow after I find out what Cameron's schedule is from his mother, now I have to go and get that."**_

_**When Bobbie saw Mac standing there with Lainey she knew it couldn't be good news. "What happened?" she asked resigned.**_

"_**Carly and Courtney escaped from Roselawn. She bribed an orderly and they took a car that was in the lot. They were coming down the cliff roads and went over, from the way the bodies were positioned it looks like they were fighting."**_

"_**I knew this was going to end bad. Bobbie, I'm sorry. I asked the judge to assign Carly elsewhere but he felt a lockdown type facility was for the best."**_

_**Bobbie just sat down stunned. Lainey saw her start to faint as it finally seemed to hit her that her daughter was dead. Calling for Mac to get some water she eased the older woman down onto the settee. Mac came back with the water and Matt Hunter.**_

"_**What happened?" he asked as he took her pulse and asked Mac to get his medical bag from his new apartment. **_

_**Lainey explained again, and then saw Bobbie start to come around. "I need to talk to Jax. How are we going to explain this to Morgan?" she asked wearily. "First Sonny, now Carly."**_

_**Mac couldn't help thinking they were better off without their parents but knew this wasn't the place to air those views. "Bobbie do you want me to go and get Jax?"**_

"_**No, but could you please tell him what is going on. He is at Mercy with Michael they are transferring him to GH tomorrow." **_

"_**Sure, Bobbie if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." He said embracing the older woman; she had been through a lot in the last couple of days. Luke, Lucky and now Carly. Walking down the brownstone steps he called Monica to let her know what was going on, hoping she could help some.**_

_**Maxie went into the Penthouse, seeing that Spinelli was still out, she went up to search the room she had spent last night in. Pulling back the sheets, she found her panties on the opposite side of the bed, along with the rest of her clothes. Stripping the bed, she went down and washed the linens wishing she could wash away the memories that had started to flood her head. **_

_**Hearing footsteps she walked into the living room to see AJ Quartermaine standing there. "So are you the real one?" she asked cautiously.**_

"_**Would I tell you the truth if I wasn't? Why are you at my brother's place and who are you?"**_

"_**Maxie Jones and I live here with Spinelli." She said defiantly.**_

"_**Last time I saw you, you were playing with Barbie dolls and trying to convince people to buy you doll clothes." He said amused.**_

"_**Now I just try to convince others to buy clothes that are in the magazine I work for. Why are you here?"**_

"_**I just got back into town, I had to go home and start the paperwork to sell my vineyard."**_

"_**You own a place that makes wine; isn't that a little weird? I mean because your not supposed to drink it, I mean you shouldn't drink it, I m-" at that point AJ had fallen onto the sofa exhausted and hoping she would soon stop.**_

"_**I should shut up now, shouldn't I?" she said sitting opposite him. "Jason doesn't live here anymore."**_

"_**I know but I had to drop off some paperwork and knew that some of his people do." Handing her the sealed envelope he left. He had planned to use Spinelli as an alibi, where was the kid, but Maxie worked. **_

_**When the elevator opened and the younger man fell out, he said "Damian Spinelli, I presume?"**_

"_**Sorry, long lost brother of Stone Cold, but I was delayed by the seeker of justice. We can now say I saw you tonight."**_

"_**That's okay, Maxie was in the penthouse-"**_

_**Spinelli got back onto the elevator and hit the button sending it to the lobby confusing AJ.**_

"_**Is she not supposed to be there?" he asked as the hacker flushed and started stuttering.**_

"_**No, but something bad happened and I need to figure it out before seeing my fair Maximista; I must seek an inner peace before talking to her."**_

"_**What happened?" AJ asked as they crossed the lobby at the same time Francis and Sean entered. Stopping they exchanged information and the two leaving were shaking their heads at the information imparted.**_

"_**I must go to Stone Cold." Spinelli said as he rushed forward only to feel a strong arm grab his shoulder. **_

"_**Talk to him in the morning, for now let Elizabeth and him enjoy the rest of their evening. Come with me." He commanded and went out the silver SUV.**_

_**AJ drove to his suite instead of going to his parents; he wanted to keep the younger man from interrupting his brother and his wife. Alan had told him when he called that he was to be an uncle again and knew that Jason would love to spend time with alone with Elizabeth. **_

_**As they talked he was amused as he pulled out of Spinelli what had happened between Maxie and him. No wonder they were so upset. The beauty and the hacker had fallen in love and slept together without admitting they loved one another.**_

"_**A bit of advice, take it with a grain of salt from a man who has never been married. Talk to her, tell her how you feel and put the ball in her court. At worst she runs screaming into the night, at best you end up married with a bunch of little ankle biters. It's isn't life or death."**_

"_**Easy for you to say." He heard as Spinelli fell asleep on the sofa. Grabbing a pillow and one of the blankets he tossed them over the kid grateful that he at least knew what he wanted. A life with his family close by but not living with them. A certain blond who he hoped to romance into a future with him and some ankle biters of his own in a nice house just outside of town.**_

_**Georgie hung up the phone and told Johnny that Frisco had agreed to have lunch with her tomorrow. "I called Mac and asked him to meet me for breakfast. Carly drove herself and Courtney off a cliff."**_

"_**So they did escape." She reached over and pushed him onto the sofa, climbing into his lap she said "I know you know something about this. I don't care either way. Now I have something I want to do to you."**_

_**Johnny wiggled his eyebrows saying "I'm all yours." As he removed his tie and started to unbutton his dress shirt as Georgie laughed and pulled back. Getting up she went to the white box she had brought from Jake's. "Hey, I'm all alone on this sofa." he called out.**_

_**Grabbing a fork, she climbed onto the opposite end of the sofa .**_

"_**I don't think we have the same thing in mind." Johnny sighed in disappointment.**_

"_**Well I want to make a detour before getting to that, but for now come here." **_

_**Crawling down to the other end, he heard her say close your eyes as she giggled. "You're not going to tie me up again, are you?" she heard.**_

"_**No, I'm not, maybe later. Speaking of that, I think we need to find out how soon we can go furniture shopping, I think I saw the perfect bed the other day." Reaching down she picked up the fork and place a little of the wedding cake on it. "This is just something we missed when we got married." **_

_**Then easing his lips apart, Georgie feed him some of the cake. "Umm!" she heard before she found herself pinned and told to lie still as he took the fork away saying "I ate my piece, you should eat your own." then proceeded to feed the rest to her until they were both messy with the frosting. **_

"_**You need a shower." with that he pulled her up kissing their way into the bathroom.**_

_**Jax just sat there, he felt guilt that all his mind could think of was what had gone wrong. Two women he had been involved with had lost their lives tonight and all he felt was regret that they had wasted their lives that way. **_

"_**Thank you Mac. I have to get back into Michael. I'll let Mercedes know."**_

"_**Are you going to stay close to the boys?"**_

"_**Yes, Bobbie and I had already made a deal in regards to them, I am legally their adoptive father. I knew that this day would come, I guess I just thought it would be much later."**_

_**Jax walked back into the room and saw Emily there with Mercedes. He saw the paper that the nanny was reading and knew what it said. "Emily, why are you here?"**_

"_**Michael is going to need as many of us around that he can get when he wakes up. There have been so many changes in his world. I know that when Jason woke up the world stayed the same he changed. This is going to be much harder to deal with."**_

"_**Thank you. I know that Michael really cares about you." He sat down heavily in the extra chair next to the boys bedside and reached out to take his son's non-responsive hand and said "Michael you really need to wake up soon. Morgan is really going to need you. So many things have happened."**_

"_**Tell him." Emily said covering his larger hand with hers. "They say that people in comas can hear things. Just tell him."**_

"_**What if he doesn't want to wake up?"**_

"_**Michael is a fighter, he will wake up to fight for his little brother." she said tightening her grip.**_

_**Jax asked her to stay and between the two of them they told Michael everything that they knew had happened from May on, hoping to make things easier for the soon to be teenager.**_

_**Elizabeth reached out and pulled Jason back down into a kiss standing in the shower door. "We have got to stop meeting like this, Mr. Morgan."**_

"_**But it is rather pleasurable meeting this way, Mrs. Morgan. Now what are you plans for the day and can they wait for you to stay with me in the shower?" he said. "I can be very persuasive without even saying a word." he whispered as he ran his hand down her still wet stomach and eased his fingers over her mound. **_

"_**I don't know if I believe that, how about you prove it." she said as she took the towel around his neck and wiped off the last of the shaving cream before tossing it towards the hamper as she leaned her body into him. **_

_**Jason bent his head and looked down at her wet and aroused body saying "The pleasure will be all mine."**_

"_**It had better not." she warned as she returned his kiss while pulling him into the shower as she reached for the faucets. As the hot water steamed around them, Jason eased her back against the wall as he caressed her body. **_

_**Moaning at the sensations he was drawing from her, Elizabeth brought her hands up and wrapped them into his hair. As they kissed again, Jason raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist as he entered swiftly and retreated just as quickly. **_

_**Giving into the feelings that her husband was giving her, Elizabeth found herself immobilized by his strong hands as he continued to make her moan. Finally reaching the apex Elizabeth was coming down the other side when he finally joined her, pulling her tightly into his arms as he came. **_

"_**What do you think about just staying in the shower and forgetting the outside world." she said as she got her breath back. **_

"_**Sounds good to me, but we have to take care of the boys and see AJ at the Quartermaines. Remember? he moaned as she wrapped her hand around his neck and brought his head down so that she could kiss him. **_

"_**Maybe we could invite them to the new house and not show up." she said with a smile.**_

_**AJ walked into the house, feeling strange being there. It hadn't been his home in over fifteen years and yet some part of it called to him. Seeing a woman in a maid's uniform coming to greet him he asked "Where is everyone?"**_

"_**Dr. Monica is with Mrs. Jones, Dr. Alan is having brunch with Dr. Webber and the guests are not here this morning. I believe that Miss Emily came home early this morning from the hospital and Miss Skye is taking her little one to visit her mother."**_

"_**Grandfather and Aunt Tracy?" he asked with a grimace.**_

"_**They are fighting with some international conglomerate, Junior. So the stories are true. You moved to Maine, changed your last name to Morgan and opened a winery."**_

"_**Not much different than running away from home to become a rock star Ned. Are you staying here?"**_

"_**No, the gatehouse. Warning Brooklynn is in school here and I think that grandfather called Dillon and ordered him home at the news there was a fatted calf to kill."**_

"_**I'm not staying. I just came to see Dad and Mom. Then I am looking for a place of my own. I have spent fifteen years clean, but living in this house would either drive me back to drinking or murder." he said as he watched his brother and sister in law entering.**_

"_**Things have changed a lot. It might not be as bad as you think." Elizabeth assured AJ, not seeing Ned shaking his head in disagreement at first, then she turned to glare at the former musician. "Shouldn't you be practicing for the concert instead of maligning your family."**_

"_**Yes, ma'am. Any thing else ma'am." Ned said with laughter in his eyes. "By the way congratulations you two. I hear you are aiming for an even dozen."**_

"_**Only if Jason gives birth to the last eight. Now do I have to call Lois? she threatened.**_

"_**No, I think he got the message." laughed AJ as his cousin turned and ran at the threat. "Jason you owe me."**_

"_**I told you I would take care of the ticket." Jason tried not to smile at the put out look on AJ's face. This version of his brother was easy to like, instead of the bitter and jealous man he had spent all his life as Jason Morgan dealing with.**_

"_**Not for that, I took Spinelli back to the hotel with me. Something about sleeping with Maxie Jones and avoiding her. He wanted to come and update you last night. I kidnapped him to give you some time alone with your wife."**_

"_**What did he tell you?" asked a curious Elizabeth as she went over to AJ and looked at the bruise on his neck. "First tell me who gave you the shot into your neck."**_

"_**That is one of those things we can't talk about right now. As for the beauty and the geek, they slept together and now Spinelli is worried he is about to be dumped."**_

"_**Not dumped but the possibility of being a daddy is there." she admitted as she called Georgie and suggested she go talk to her sister. **_

_**Jason could not imagine his young immature friend as a parent and sincerely hoped for both of their sakes that Maxie wasn't. Elizabeth was suggesting that AJ go to the hospital and get his neck checked out. Not sure why his wife was so insistent he didn't get it until she told him that Nadine was working on the sixth floor of the reopened GH today.**_

"_**Thanks, I just might need medical attention after all." she was told as he kissed her check with a quick grin at his brother and hurried back to his vehicle. **_

"_**Now why are we here?" she asked him as they stood alone in the middle of the foyer.**_

"_**It was to see my brother, but since you sent him on his way, we could try out the beds and see if we want to get new mattresses." he said with a smile.**_

"_**Ewh!" said his sister as she walked down the stairs in her pajamas. "Go home and do that."**_

"_**We can't everyone calls looking for us. I heard you were at Mercy with Michael last night."**_

"_**He is getting closer to waking up, we talked to him last night and told him what was going on." she said wearily as she sat on the stairs. **_

"_**Have you seen Bobbie?" asked Elizabeth.**_

"_**She is holding it together, Matt Hunter seems to be helping her. Did you hear that she moved him into the brownstone against his will?" she said looking at Elizabeth.**_

"_**Yes, I wasn't sure what to do for her. I mean the ill will between Carly and I makes it awkward."**_

"_**Just offer to take Morgan with Cameron, it would be a big help." said Bobbie as she entered with Monica. "Emily thank you for sitting with Jax and Michael last night. Elizabeth, Jason. If you wouldn't mind letting the boys be around each other, I think it might help Morgan."**_

"_**I think we can do that. Why don't you have Mercedes bring him over to my grams house. I have to go out to Spoon Island this afternoon, he can come with us if you don't mind." said Elizabeth as she walked over to hug the older woman as Jason took Monica off to the side.**_

"_**Elizabeth, give me time to shower and I will join you as well." said a newly energized Emily as she ran up the stairs. "By the way was that AJ I heard earlier?"**_

"_**Yes, I sent him to the hospital to see a nurse." Elizabeth said as she walked up the stairs to join her friend heading down the maze to the other wing. Sitting on her bed, she told Emily all that she knew about Maxie and Spinelli as well as AJ and hopefully Nadine.**_

"_**Elizabeth, did Jason have anything to do with what happened to Carly?" she asked as she sat down next to her friend and tied up her boots. **_

"_**No, I know that Jason was hoping to move her elsewhere. In fact the men he had keeping an eye on her lost her in the middle of everything."**_

"_**Good, I would love for her to be gone, but I think that others aren't going to believe it." she warned as they walked down the stairs to rejoin the three in the foyer. **_

"_**Bobbie, I'm sorry for your sake." Jason said as they left to go and get the boys.**_

_**Monica waited until he left then said to her friend "What next?" **_

"_**I have to arrange for the transfer to GH of Michael and since there have been very few funerals for the dearly departed recently I will continue the trend. A small service in her memory, just like I had for Luke and Lucky."**_

"_**I do feel guilty, I got my family back just when you lost yours." said a regretful Monica.**_

"_**Just cherish the time you have regained with them." said the older red head as they went upstairs to get some sleep. Bobbie walked into the guest room to cry herself to sleep. Monica picked up the phone and called to see if Gail could talk to her friend before lying down, feeling the dip in the bed beside her she teased "Alan, I thought you had to meet with Jeff today. We really don-"**_

"_**Please don't finish that statement. I have spent enough time in Shadybrook." said Tracy as she leaned back onto her brother's pillow. "Daddy is off dealing with some mysterious errand so I thought I would find out how Bobbie was doing?"**_

_**Monica picked her head off the pillow and looked carefully at Tracy before answering. "She is going to be fine, but she needs support."**_

"_**Let me know. I will try and help." was all she said as she got up and started to leaving stopping when Monica called out her name. "What?"**_

"_**You truly loved Spencer didn't you?" she said softly.**_

"_**You know me, I'm Tracy Quartermaine, I don't have a heart." with that she walked out the door and shut it behind her. **_

_**Jason wanted Elizabeth to take more guards but Elizabeth insisted that the six they were taking were more than adequate. "We will be fine. Georgie will have a guard, Skye has one too. Plus I invited Lourdes and her brother along."**_

"_**Fine, but I expect you to call me every hour on the hour." he said sternly. Turning to Francis he said "Keep them safe."**_

_**Francis just chuckled as they finally left the docks. "Elizabeth, what is he going to be like when you are actually further along." **_

"_**I have no idea. I think he is worried about how quiet it has been." she said to the guard not noticing the women with them rolling their eyes at the idea. The truth was Jason had been still holding onto Elizabeth's hand even as they had started to back away from the dock. **_

"_**He needs to shoot someone, or get arrested. Being married is ruining his rep." sniggered Brenda.**_

"_**Brenda, how was your morning?" asked Emily with a sly smile.**_

"_**How was Jax last night, I heard you spent the night together." she shot back.**_

"_**So how was the breakfast date?" was the retort.**_

"_**Not funny Quartermaine. Do you have any idea how many old men showed up this morning?" she glared at her friend. **_

"_**Good, then you get the message?" she smiled sweetly.**_

"_**Just admit it, you want Jax."**_

"_**How would you like to swim to the Island?" she answered then saw Cameron and Morgan staring at the two women and whispering to each other. Going closer she just kept her thoughts to herself as she listened to them talking.**_

_**Elizabeth came over and covered her mouth to keep from being seen laughing. Molly had struck again. Alexis really needed to stop explaining things. Now Morgan was convinced Elizabeth had given Cameron Cooties. **_

_**As she kept listening to their fears about the fact that the adult women had kissed them and if that meant they were going to get really big cooties, she just joined Emily whose dancing eyes had Brenda convinced she needed to flee the country. **_

_**When they arrived at the docks, Tony greeted them, asking Elizabeth if she had a moment. "Sure, we are just double checking with Alfred about some things and wanted to show our guests the castle."**_

"_**I would be glad to take over that responsibility." said Stefan as Chloe and he joined them on the stone path. "I believe that my wife has some questions for Georgie and you about dresses. Boys, shall we go exploring while the women talk. Miss Morales, you may either join the women talking about dresses or join us in going through the hidden tunnels."**_

"_**Do you have a piano?" she asked the stiff man.**_

"_**Alfred, why don't you show the young lady Miss Delafield's old piano before the meeting with women."**_

_**Lourdes was excited as they walked into an unused ballroom and listened to the butler explain about it's former owner. When the touring party rejoined them, Stefan offered to take Cameron and Morgan to the kitchens as Sal joined his sister.**_

"_**Do they really have secret tunnels? I mean there is a butler here." she said as her brother awkwardly sat down next to her.**_

"_**Yes, this Mr. Cassidine said his nephew is a prince. This place in like something out of a horror flick though." Seeing Stefan he apologized embarrassed. **_

"_**Don't worry about it. It has been that, repeatedly. My late mother was not a nice woman and my family tried to hold the world hostage or were going to freeze it, my brother was frozen and revived."**_

"_**Your making that up." laughed Lourdes only for an entering Elizabeth and Georgie to both say he was telling the truth.**_

"_**Wow!" she said sitting down and staring at Stefan.**_

"_**Lourdes, Chloe would like you to join us in the fitting room. She has a dress that might fit you."**_

"_**Why would I need anymore clothes?" she asked bewildered.**_

"_**This is a dress for the ball." explained Georgie.**_

"_**Why would I need that?" **_

"_**Because you already have a date, now go and get dresses."**_

"_**What date?" she asked the two older women suspiciously.**_

"_**I already approved of it, so just go and try on this dress." said her brother as she walked off doubtfully.**_

"_**Stefan I need a word please." said Tony as he joined them. Marco asked Sal to follow him to the kitchen guaranteeing something to do instead of waiting for the women. **_

"_**What is up?"**_

"_**Damian Spinelli. He is on the list and is really starting to look like a candidate."**_

"_**Are you going to talk to him?"**_

"_**I asked Elizabeth to do so, but she suggests having Jason do it."**_

"_**So what do we tell Alexis about our other suspicions."**_

"_**We don't, not yet."**_

"_**Fine but Chloe won't like it." he warned his uncle.**_

_**AJ slipped into the room, and waited. Seeing the blond enter he said "I have need of a nurse. Can you recommend a kind and caring one."**_

_**Jason finished talking to Robin who warned him that the drug might not work as well for him since he had surgery. "I need to know what happened." Leaving the hospital with his son he hoped to catch up with his wife.**_

_**Edward was rubbing his hands with glee, it looks like he had another young man to mold, this one could use some work, but he was intelligent. Damian Quartermaine, after all why would he want to take the Cassidine name?**_

_**Jeff walked into the bar and saw Mac Scorpio sitting there.**_

"_**A little early isn't it?"**_

"_**It's water. Can I ask you a question?" he turned to the doctor and continued "Did Elizabeth forgive you for the past?"**_

"_**Not really, we are still working on it, may I ask why you are so interested?"**_

"_**My daughter learned that their father kept an eye on them, but when they tried to make peace this morning they ended up arguing instead. I feel guilt because I want them to come to a truce but at the same time it feels like I'm losing them."**_

"_**They will always think of you as their father." said a third voice.**_

_**Frisco wandering around the lake, needing to clear his head. The breakfast had gone well until Felicia had called his phone. That had caused the thaw to refreeze and Georgie had left quickly after paying the bill. When he had tried to argue with her about it, she had said that she was a big girl and more than capable of taking care of it before leaving.**_

_**Alexis could see the man from her deck, Mac had told her what happened while they were meeting about the two escapees. She knew where he was coming from even if Sam had been conning her, it had felt real to Alexis.**_

"_**Frisco, why don't you come in and have some coffee."**_

_**The shooter set up waiting until the target was were he wanted to be, he sighed as he thought about what he had learned. His grandson was about to become a parent again, hopefully now Jason would live in piece. All the chess pieces were in place, as soon as he got Holly out of the way he could deal with her employer. **_

_**Sighting his target he saw the man lean forward to smell the roses, with a smile on his face. Taking the shot, Jack Stumbo shook his head as the ornery old man died with his beloved roses. **_

_**Leaving his weapon, he took the scope with him and went to take one final look at his progeny. Seeing Jason greeting his newly pregnant wife and son while holding onto his younger son made him smile as he walked away for the last time. Susan would be proud of her son, he had found love.**_

_**This was where I had intended to end things for Truth or Die so I will, the story will continue on in the next installment called "Happily Ever After?"**_


End file.
